Free from Force
by Haxong
Summary: Darth Vader, the Chosen One of the force, makes a choice in the moment of his death and travels back in time to the beginning. This time, he will be his own Master. Stranded on Tattoine he decides to take in young Anakin and together with him prevent some of the bloodshed that is to come. There is only one problem: Vader is still very much a Sith and bloodshed is just so much fun.
1. Death

AN: Hello folks, this is my first star wars fic and I warn you that I've only seen the movies (which are awesome). You're not going to see a lot of mention of non-movie facts but since the fanfic mainly plays before or after the first episode and I'm going to make up the stuff that happens in between, it may collide with whatever comics/books/series exist for that time or the past of secondary characters. Therefore, let's just say this is AU. (Well, of course it's AU, it's a time travel and Vader-raises-Anakin story, duh)

Have fun and please leave a review!

XxX

**Part I: A new Home**

Darth Vader watched as the flames licked at his black armor. It seemed fitting. His soul, the soul of Anakin Skywalker died in the fire of molten lava. Now his body will crumble in fire as well.

From behind the funeral pyre Lukes gaze wandered through the darkness of the night and for a moment Vader almost believed his son could see him. A wry smile grazed his lips at the thought. It was silly, of course. Vader was dead, for good this time and Luke wouldn't ever be able to see him again. The Sith Lord didn't know how long he would be able to hold onto the force with his mind alone. Soon his spirit would be whisked away and then he wouldn't be able to see Luke anymore either.

But then his son smiled back at him and actually _waved._

Vader blinked in shock. He looked down at himself. No, he was still nothing but a blue-white spirit. He looked just like he had done the day before he'd had his limps severed. It was the form he had chosen when he found out he could give his soul an appearance, even if just for himself. Nobody else seemed to be able to see him – he had wandered around the remains of the imperial navy and later the rebel celebration for almost half an hour in search for his son only to find him far away from the feast, taking care of his dead body. He'd stayed true to his word after all. Luke didn't leave him alone, he'd brought his body back from the Death Star before it blew up, even through he risked his own life doing so. Such loyalty, undeserved too, simply eluded Vader. He did not understand how his son could be such a shining light. He was so pure, so innocent and believed in the good where darkness had been at home for decades.

He was weak too. Vader had been able to easily overpower him in every of their duels. The only time Luke had been able to get an advantage over him had been when he'd drawn on the dark side in his anger, when he for just a moment, attacked with the intent to kill. It had thrown Vader off his track. He'd been reminded of his own fall and the pain of the memory had distracted him for just a second. A second that had cost him his hand – not that it was a great loss, it being mechanical and all.

Yes, Luke was weak. He wasn't a great swordfighter like Darth Maul. He didn't have much finesse like Darth Tyrannis. He didn't have Vaders raw power and he most certainly wasn't a genius like Sidious. He had a lot of potential but the force didn't obey him as it did Vader. He didn't even know how to reflect Sith lighting. Then again, Luke had only had a few month of Jedi training. Considering that, his progress was mind-boggling. He was weak for a Jedi but incredibly powerful for a Padawan. The sad thing was that as the only Jedi alive, he would never get any further teaching, light or dark. He would never reach his full potential.

Luke had turned away from the funeral pyre. He went to join the celebration again and Vader turned away as well, ready to go to wherever the force let him. However, as he started paying attention to his surroundings again, he was suddenly met with the white spirits of two Jedi he knew all too well. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi both stood there, the first gripping his glimmer stick while the latter one had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

„You...", he muttered, resentment raising its head immediately. His shock was momentarily overriding his instinct to draw his lightsaber. Nonetheless he felt the weapon materializing at his hip – or not materializing, since he was but a projection. Why hadn't he heard or sensed them before? It must be a side effect of being dead.

„There is no peace, there is serenity", Kenobi said with a slight smile. „Have you forgotten?"

Vader shook his head mutely.

„Turned back to the light, you have", Yoda explained and nodded to the pyre. „Rid yourself of the darkness in your heart, you have, Skywalker."

„That is not..." _That is not my name,_ he wanted to say, but found the words died in his throat. He hadn't turned back. Or had he? He'd certainly turned against his Master and he'd done so not to take his place but to protect his son. That is not how a Sith would act. At the same time, it was not how a Jedi would act either, what with the fear of attachment and all.

„It is good to have you back, Anakin", Kenobi said smiling.

Vader stared at him. He'd spend so many years hating this man. Hating him for mutilating him, for taking Padme from him, for hiding his son – his children – from him. Now Kenobi looked at him as if he'd _forgiven _him.

Kenobi had no right to forgive him. It should be the other way around!

The Jedi's smile faltered as if he could sense the rising darkness in Vaders heart. Maybe he could.

„Am I going to spend the rest of eternity with you now?", Vader all but spat. He would love to kill Kenobi again and again but he doubted it was possible in their current state.

„If the will of the force it is", Yoda answered. „The only Jedi whose spirit the force has kept near the mortal realm, we are not. Surprise me if you, as the Chosen One, will join us, it will not."

„Is that so?", he asked with a scoff. „How many darksiders have joined you in the force?" His non-existing stomach clenched painfully at the prospect of having to face even more Jedi, a large part of whom he had probably killed himself.

„How can you still insist that I am the Chosen One after everything that happened?" He'd done everything he could to go against that damn prophecy. A part of him had always enjoyed doing so just because it meant opposing the Jedi.

Yoda shook his head. „Misinterpreted, the prophecy has been. For hundreds of years, ruled the light has. To bring balance to the Force, chase away the light you had to. When the darkness got too overwhelming, chase away you did it as well. Now nothing is left of both Sith and Jedi teaching. Rise to new heights unhindered by the past, a new generation can."

„Then all this time", Vader asked with a growl, „it was my destiny to _destroy _both orders... so they can be rebuild?"

„I think it is very much obvious with you", Kenobi replied, „that nothing, not even fate can tell you what to do. Even if your destiny might have been set, the way of how you go about fulfilling it was always up to you."

„Told us about your wife, you should have", Yoda mused. „Tried to rebuild the order, we might have."

If Kenobis words were like a knife to his stomach, Yoda gave it a good twist.

„Even if I told you, it would not have made a difference!", he insisted. „You never trusted me, you would have expelled me from the order! You, all of you, you were jealous and afraid of my power! I could not count on help, that is why I did what I did!"

„But you didn't even ask", Kenobi replied sadly.

"Blinded by our fear of the darkness, we have been. Failed, we all have", Yoda said. „Know this, I do now."

And wasn't that even _worse, _because it meant that no matter what he did, he had always been _destined _to _fall-_

„It is time for us", Kenobi whispered and looked into the distance. „The force is calling for us." He turned to Vader again. „Will you come with us?"

„Do I have a choice?", he snarled.

„I believe you do. At the very least, I believe you deserve one", his old Master said sadly.

„Then I refuse to go with you", Darth Vader answered resolutely. „If I have followed the will of the force for all my life, let me follow my own will in death at least."

Kenobi didn't look surprised but he looked sad still. Vader couldn't figure him out. Anger he would have understood, fear he would've welcomed. But Kenobis... _mourning _was unsettling.

The two old Jedi took their leave and Vader watched as their spirits faded away. He felt the force tug at his mind and he raised his head to look up into the sky.

„If I am truly your Chosen One... let me chose for myself just this once! Let me go."

His old Jedi Master had often said that the force loved him because of the way it clung to him. It was a side effect of being spawned by midi-chlorians. The force had always easily replied to his every command, both as a Jedi and as a Sith. He had often heard it whisper during meditation, guiding his way. The problem was that he'd heard it whisper both from the light and from the dark side and at that time, the dark had simply been louder.

Now he wanted nothing more then for the force to finally _shut up. _He wanted to be _free. _He hadn't been free as a child, bound in slavery. He hadn't been free as a Jedi, first bound to his Master as a Padawan and then bound to the Coucnil as a Knight. He hadn't even been free as a Sith, bound to the Emperor. He was so sick of having a _Master._ He was too emotional to give up on all attachment but he yearned so much to be the one doing the binding himself.

And for once in his life, he felt a faint sense of acknowledgment from the force. A faint breeze seemed to brush over his face. His wish would be granted.

Letting out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Vader felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He gave up all resistance and allowed the force to take a hold of his spirit. Wherever it would take him, it had better be a damn good place. Preferably one where he would be able to see his family again one day.

XxX

When Darth Vader felt his senses return to him, he felt momentarily overwhelmed. He was lying on his back in the middle of an empty wasteland but there were so many information storming at him. He could feel the sand and the heat on his bare skin. He could _smell _the dust and _Sith _had it been long since he last smelled _anything! _He took a deep breath and other then in his spirit form, this time he actually felt how the air flooded his lungs and it felt _incredible! _

Slowly the Sith Lord sat up and marveled at his organic hands and feet, covered by his black Jedi robes. He looked around and enjoyed the sight of the Tatooine twin suns, unblemished by the red tint of his mask.

Wait a moment. Tatooine?

Indeed, he would recognize those suns anywhere. It seemed he was on his planet of origin – he would never call it home – and he had no idea how he got here.

A bit shakily he got to his feet. He could feel the force in the air around him but curiously, the underlying whisper that usually came with it was absent.

Vader resumed a meditation pose and silently posed his questions.

_Am I on Tatooine?_

He got a sense of agreement, further cementing his suspicion.

_Is this my afterlife?_

Afterlife, this word echoed in his mind a few times, but there was something wrong about it... This wasn't his afterlife, but his _life._

What did that mean? It could not...

_Am I _alive _again?_

The force hummed in contentment.

For a moment, Vader felt his jaw slack. Could it even _do _that?

_Why am I here?_

The force never actually _spoke, _but it usually nudged his thoughts in one direction or another. He expected the light to tell him he had to right his wrongs, or the dark to finish what he began. Sometimes it was hard to ascertain which side spoke to him, but it had gotten easier during the years – mainly because he'd learned to shut out the light.

But now, he got _nothing. _Not the slightest push. His mind was completely blank.

_What should I do?, _he asked again but the force stayed silent. He thought maybe he'd lost the connection. _In which direction can I find life forms the fastest?, _he asked next and this time he got a nudge of the force to go west. He hadn't lost his connection but then, why wouldn't the force tell him what to do?

It was then that he realized, there was nothing for him _to _do. He'd fulfilled his destiny and the force had granted his wish. It had set him free. He could still use the force and had all his powers, but there were no responsibilities connected to them anymore.

Just to test this Vader called upon the dark side and it filled him up instantly, chasing away the ache in his body from lying in the sun for so long, sharpening his senses and filling him with excitement – but not much else.

Usually he had to bait the dark by offering it intense feelings such as pain or anger and it swallowed these emotions, returning them to him tenfold. Nothing of that sort happened this time. The power was there, it filled him up but it didn't take him over. He felt no need to fight any murderous urges either. When he let go of the power it was like... It was like coming down from a high, but without the painful crush at the end. It was beyond puzzling.

In the end, it was up to Vader himself to make a decision. Even though he had yearned it for so long, he didn't actually know _how _to be free. What would he do? Where would he go? He could do anything. He could take over the Empire in Sidious' stead. It would prevent a civil war while at the same time he wouldn't have to give up any of the power he got so used to.

But Vader was more of an action person, he knew he didn't have the patience to sit on a throne the whole day. It was one of the main reasons why he hadn't betrayed his Master before.

He could try to find his children and work with them and the rebels to reinstate a republic. Maybe together they'd be able to prevent most of the bloodshed. But despite everything Vader felt he didn't really _want _the Empire to be destroyed, the empire he had spend so much time building with his own two hands. He had spend so much time hunting down rebels and his disgust for them was real. He – dare he say it? - loved his children. But that had nothing to do with his political views and he could still hate the rebels. No, it was probably best if they believed him to be dead, at least for now.

Maybe he would just stay out of politics. He knew he couldn't do it for long, he always longed to be in the middle of everything but he felt he needed some time to decide where his way would lead from here on. Tatooine was as good a place as any to hide on.

Vader sat down and began to draw a miniature map of the planet into the sand. Then he let his finger hover over it, letting the force guide his movements. As he knew it would, he got no incentive on the question where to go, but he could at least ascertain his position that way. He wasn't too far away from the hut that he had inhabited together with his mother when he was a child. Luke grew up at a similar place. He'd researched that after finding out who the daring pilot was that blew up his Death Star. He wasn't too far from Mos Eisley either, the city where he was most likely to get a transport off the planet if he so wished. The force did indeed leave him a choice.

Vader hesitated but in the end, decided he would go to the hut. He needed to meditate. When things come to a close you think back to the beginning.

It was a long walk and while he grew thirsty with time, he could use the force to strengthen his body and made it to the hut in record time. It still seemed to be inhabited. Someone else must've taken the site for himself.

Vader felt a rush of anger at the thought but it was a lonely spike and he didn't feel the darkness rush to his side to feed on it. It was strange to have his anger just vanish like that. As a Sith he would've searched for the new owner and killed him just for daring to live here. Wait, that sounded as if he wasn't a Sith anymore. But he was. Or was he?

Shaking his head, Vader closed in on the pathetic abode. It reminded him so much of the place he was raised at. He felt only one presence in the hut. Deciding he would find out who lived here before going on a killing spree, Vader knocked.

A few seconds passed before the door was opened.

Vader felt a chill settle in his stomach. This was not... it was not possible! In front of him there stood his mother!

Or at least, the woman strongly resembled his mother. She was a lot younger and it was strange not seeing her in pain. His most recent memory of her was the one of her dying at the hands of the Tusken and it was this memory that had overshadowed each and every other until he could barely remember what her face looked like without blood stains on it.

Shmi Skywalker was clearly surprised to see him but she didn't seem to recognize him.

„Hello, what can I do for you?", she asked, carefully neutral.

Vader just stared at her. How could she be alive? Had the force lied? Was this the afterlife and he was just as dead as her? But then why didn't she recognize him? He looked barely a few years older then when she had last seen him, shortly before dying.

„You don't know me?", he made sure, failing to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

„I'm sorry, Sir... I don't remember ever seeing you."

Vader flinched back as if she'd hit him. It felt so _wrong _for her to call him _Sir!_

„It is me...", he hesitated, „... Anakin. Don't you recognize me, mother?"

She looked him over carefully. „I'm sorry, but my son is six years old. You must mistake me for someone else..."

Vader took a step back, staring at her with a mixture of horror and shock.

„_Six years old?!_", he repeated. „That can't be... Oh force, what _happened?!"_

After a few moments, his mother took a tentative step forward and laid a calming hand on his shoulder. „Maybe you should sit down for a moment. You look very tired."

Vader nodded mutely and let himself be lead into the hut. He looked around and everything felt so incredibly familiar. Without him having to ask, his mother handed him a cup of bantha milk. He drank it automatically but stopped as soon as the first drop grazed his lips. It tasted absolutely _wonderful._

Maybe it was the long walk through the desert that had left him dehydrated. Maybe it was the fact that he'd been fed intravenously while in the suit and hadn't had the pleasures of actual food and drink let alone any good ones for two decades. Maybe it was the sudden rush of emotions from being reminded of his childhood. The taste of this milk, the milk his mother would always make for him, symbolized happiness and safety for him. Vader looked up from the cup at his mother and for the second time in his life he felt like seeing an angel. This was the one person who had always believed in him, who had never betrayed him even when he had left her behind in slavery and been an overall bad son. She had been proud of him when she had seen him as a Jedi. He liked to think she would've been proud of him as a Sith too. After all it was unlikely she knew he had managed to get to her unnoticed. When he held her in his arms in the tusken village, she must've thought he fought his way free to her, even though he had only started killing sand people afterwards. He was sure she knew and yet she said she was proud.

„I'm your son", he stated breathlessly because he needed her to know, he needed her to believe him. „I was freed from slavery and joined the Jedi for some time but left the order. I had a wife and two children. When I died... When I died, the force granted me a wish and sent me here." Hesitantly, as if she'd fade if he touched her, he covered her hand with his, just to see if she was real.

„Tell me... Are you dead?"

„I-I'm not...", his mother stuttered, clearly not knowing how to respond to his speech.

Vader let out a breath. „In that case... It seems I have been transported into the past."

„You mean like time travel?"

He nodded and took another sip from that fabulous milk. The shock was slowly receding. He was still surprised but then again, he was the Chosen One. Impossible things always happened around him. All the pain he had to go through... Maybe the force agreed with Kenobi... that he deserved another chance. Not to set things right or be punished for his mistakes but simply to make his own choices.

The force hummed around him and made him smile.

Meanwhile, Shmi leaned forward, carefully studying his face.

„_Anakin?", s_he asked, shocked that she could actually recognize her sons features in this stranger.

Vader nodded, feeling a ridiculous spike of happiness in his heart. His mother was alive! Wait, did that mean he could prevent her from dying? Was he actually in the past or in some kind of alternate universe?

Suddenly he had his hands full of Shmi as she hugged him tightly. He almost spilled his milk from the onslaught – he had to force-levitate the liquid back into the cup.

„What was that for?", he asked shakily when she finally let go of him.

„You looked like you could use it", his mother said with a happy smile. „And it's not every day your son visits you from the future."

Vader chuckled and was surprised by himself a moment later. That had been the closest he'd gotten to a laugh in ten years.

„So, a Jedi, huh?" Shmi smiled mischievously. „Wait till Ani hears that! He's at Wattos shop till sunset but when he comes home..."

He did a double take. „He is still here?"

His mother nodded. „You're surprised. Does that mean he... he's going to leave soon? He'll be free?"

„No, I got freed when I was nine...", Vader muttered. „But he can't hear about this."  
„What? Why not?"

Yes, why not? If Vader met his past self, that erased all chances for the past to play out as it was supposed to. After all he didn't remember ever meeting an older version of himself. On the other hand, he didn't _want _it to play out exactly as it used to. He still hadn't decided what to do but he would be damned if he let Padme die again! She would live and so would his children.

„I'm not sure if the young Anakin will even come home", Vader admitted. „It is possible that my presence in this time replaced his. If it hasn't, I need to stay close to him to be able to influence certain events that he plays an important role in. He mustn't know I'm his future self because the Jedi would get me in trouble if they found out. I'm using what they call the dark side of the force and while that isn't forbidden by any law, it would draw unwanted attention."

„But you look so much like him and it will only become more obvious as time passes. If you want to visit again, how do you want to explain that?"

„I suppose I could pretend to be his brother...", he suggested hesitantly.

Shmi looked affronted. „I am not nearly old enough to be able to be your mother. If anything, you'd pass for Ani's..." She stopped there and Vader hurried to say:  
„No! No, I'm not going to-"  
„But it would be the perfect explanation. My pregnancy was... unexpected to say the least, his father – _your_ father is unknown, if there even is any and it would explain all the similarities."

That was wrong on _so _many levels!

„Mother, I absolutely refuse."

„I'm not saying that you should be my husband, silly. You can say you came back out of a sense of responsibility once you learned of Ani and that you only stay because of him."

„I..." That was _such _a strange thought. Being back in the past he would've liked to find Padme but his wife was currently a child. Would always be a child, compared to him. His children, his whole reason for giving up his life, would never exist – except of course if his younger self fell for Padme again. Vader could never be a father to his son but... but he could be a father to young Anakin. He remembered how as a child he'd always dreamed of having a father. A powerful father that would just sweep his mother and him up, would rip this junk dealer a new one and free them from slavery. It was funny that he had become a man that could easily follow up on those dreams now.

„It is not only because of Ani", Shmi said. „Watto isn't likely to allow you to come by to visit. But if you pretend to be Anis father, I might convince him..."  
„What are you talking about? I'm going to free you, mother! You're not staying with that dealer any longer and neither is my past self!"

„But... Ani, you know we can't escape. Think about the transmitters. Unless you traveled through time with a huge amount of money, I don't see how this will work."

„I have something better then money", Vader said with a smirk. „I have the force_."_


	2. Freedom

_Darth Vader wandered amongst the celebrating rebels, wishing they could see him, wishing he could draw his light saber and slay them all. But he was dead, he was nothing but a ghost and he couldn't do anything. Vaguely he remembered that this had happened before. In a dream, maybe? Or was he dreaming now?_

_Vader watched his son who, for some inexplicable reason, seemed to be able to see him and he wondered what he truly felt for that boy. He'd been obsessed with him ever since he first heard of him after the destruction of the first Death Star. He'd wanted to turn him, to make him his apprentice because that had been the only way he had been able to imagine them to stay together. He'd wanted him at his side, had wanted it_ so badly. _At first he'd been afraid his Master wouldn't allow it. After all the Sith lived by the rule of two. If Vader took an apprentice, he might as well challenge Darth Sidious to a duel. Contrary to his expectations though, Sidious had been very understanding. He had allowed him to go on a wild goose chase after his son and had even comforted him when he came back from Bespin, crushed by his sons rejection. In his arrogance, he truly had not expected it. He was the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, the second-in-command in the whole damn galaxy, a war hero and a feared but respected commander. He had not realized that the rebels were depicting him as a_ monster_, and that his son of all people would let himself be blinded by their propaganda. _

_But when Sidious gave up on trying to get Luke to join their side, when his torture began serving the purpose of killing painfully instead of breaking the boys will, Vader had realized that once again, he had been manipulated. Sidious never intended to let him raise Luke. He would've either let his son kill him and take his place, or just murder the boy. The problem was that if Luke had died any other way, Vader would've immediately suspected his Master and seek revenge. By letting him go after the boy he'd given him the impression that he'd done everything to help, that his son was simply beyond any hope and that he had to accept that he was an enemy. Only that he hadn't. He couldn't. This was his_ son_, the one he had believed to be dead, a constant reminder of his beloved wife. _

XxX

Anakin fumbled with the wires and smiled in relief when the little droid came back to life. He was making good progress. Soon he would be done with his duties in the shop today. It was unlikely that Watto would let him go through. The Toydarianer was in a terrible mood today. Even though Anakin hadn't made a single mistake and had even brought some of the larger machine parts that his mother worked on at home today, he'd still gotten beaten and refused lunch over stupid things like insulting a customer when he'd forgotten to greet.

Anakin had overheard Watto talk to one of his business partners, complaining how someone had robbed him. He'd been breathless with excitement – it was unimaginable for him that someone would dare to rob the junk dealer. After all this wasn't the only shop he owned and he'd recently come to some money betting on a race. Plus thievery was punished with slavery and the Hutts made sure the law was followed. Nobody broke the law without paying them. But somehow someone had found Wattos secret store of money and taken off with it. Now Watto was practically broke. Anakin and his mother would probably be sold again soon. The boy didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand Watto was worse then Gardulla the Hutt but he was certainly better then most of his customers.

Anakin went about his business as quiet as possible, trying to evade notice. From time to time he listened to Watto when he talked with customers, trying to gauge his mood and predict when he would come back into the shop so that he might go to the storage room, fetching this tool or that.

It was in the evening when he heard Watto talk excitingly to a customer on the street, trying to get him to enter the shop, which the man did reluctantly.

Anakin had seen him before. The man was tall, easily three times Wattos size with expensive looking leather clothing and a woolen black cloak. He had curly brown hair, a scar running over his right eye that was the same shade of dazzling blue as Anakins and a dark scowl that seemed to be permanently edged into his features. He'd come by four days ago searching for a droid. He hadn't bought anything but he'd been talking to Watto for a long time back in the room where the Toydarianer did his business.

Anakin was just about to flee to the storage room when the junk dealer called out to him.

„Hey boy! Come here!"

Anakin ducked his head and came over, taking care to look to the ground because staring was rude. He wondered how the man got his scar.

„He's a good boy, see, very good with technical stuff. A natural, really!"

Anakin couldn't help himself, his eyes flew up and he looked at Watto first in shock, then at the stranger. He knew that voice. It was the voice the blue bastard used when praising his goods. He wanted to sell Anakin!

„He's working on the droids in this shop alone?", the stranger asked.

„That's right. I have another slave working on long-term projects but this one is taking care of the goods here."

Anakin shoot the man a pleading look, trying to somehow make him understand that he _must not _be separated from his mother!

He couldn't decide whenever it helped or not but the man said:

„I could need two pairs of helping hands."

„Oh! Is that so. Well then, I would generously accept your previous offer, make that three times the amount since the second slave is a rather attractive human female..."

„No", the man stated shortly, „the amount I named you is for both of them."

„Wha – but that's-"  
„You do realize that the whole town is gossiping about you, don't you? They say you were robbed and that you don't have any money left except for what you bet on the next race together with this shop. However they found the body of the racer you bet on in the desert. It seems he got into trouble with the Hutts. You have no cash and you're going to lose this shop soon. This deal is the best you're going to get and you know it."

Watto sputtered exasperated and continued to bargain (or try to) for another ten minutes but in the end, he had to admit defeat.

Anakin was relieved that he wouldn't be separated from his mother but he didn't know what to think about this stranger. He seemed to serious and... dark. He didn't know how else to describe it.

Watto signed all the necessary documents and handed over the remote that controlled the slave transmitters. He offered to show him to the abode his mother stayed in but the stranger declined, saying Anakin would lead him there.

The boy didn't like the thought of having to lead the man to his mother. He didn't really look like the the sort of guy that would hurt his mother for what the adults called 'female services' but he didn't exactly look like a mechanic either and why else would he have bought Anakin and his mother? Was it just because Watto needed the money and they'd been cheap goods?

But the guy was literally holding his life in his hand and so he had no choice but to obey.

The man – he hadn't even gotten his name – didn't speak to him at all until they reached the edge of the city. There a speeder was waiting for them. Anakin was ordered to sit behind the man and they took off. The boy wondered how he was going to find their home without asking where to go but somehow they arrived there without turning wrong even once.

„I... I should probably go in first and tell my mom...", Anakin said hesitantly. He didn't know anything about his new owner, he could be quick to temper or violent or something.

„That won't be necessary", the stranger said and came to knock at the door. Shmi opened and blinked at the both of them in surprise.

Suddenly the man smirked and raised the remote, showing it to his mother. „It was a succeed", he said.

„I – you – how...!" His mother was shocked for a moment and Anakin was prepared to come to her help, to explain the situation – when suddenly she let out a laugh and _hugged _the foreign man.

„Mom?", he asked a bit helplessly, looking between the both adults.

„Oh, Anakin, this is great!" Now she kneeled down to hug Anakin too and he could feel her tears against his cheek. „Everything's going to get better now, sweetie!"

„Mom, what's going on?", he wanted to know. „Do you know this man?"

His mother looked up at their new owner. „You've told him nothing?"

The man shook his head. „I thought it would be easier if you were here too." He turned to Anakin, still looking as serious as if he was about to report a natural disaster.

„My name is Anakin... Anakin Vader and I am...", he hesitated almost too long, throwing a glance at his mother. „...I am your father, Anakin."

Anakin felt like the ground he stood on was shaking.

„My... My father?", he repeated in a daze. He too looked over at his mother, who nodded encouragingly.

Suddenly a big grin spread on his face. „You're my father? Your name is Anakin too – that means I was named after you, doesn't it? Are you here to free us?"

Vaders shoulders sagged in something resembling relief. „That's right."

„How did you do it?", Shmi wanted to know.

„It was easy. I robbed Wattos safe, tipped a bounty hunter off on the whereabouts of a certain racer he had bet on and then bought you from him with his own money."

Anakin laughed out loud. „You bought us from him with his own money?!"

Vader gave him a crooked smile. „Of course I did. Slave dealers don't deserve to be treated fairly."

Anakin laughed again and hugged Vader – his father! - around his hips, which was as high as he could get.

„Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Vader patted the boys head awkwardly and cleared his throat.

„Yes, well, I want to take you to the town to get your transmitters removed as soon as possible. Do you feel up to the ride, mo... Shmi?"

„Of course", the woman replied, a warm glimmer to her eyes. She looked at Vader with so much love and pride that Anakin felt a slight stab of jealously. It was however easily squashed when his father offered that he could sit in front and steer the speeder. He'd always wanted to drive something like that!

Truth to his word Vader took them to the town and after showing all the documents to the officials, they got the transmitters that were used by their owners to keep their slaves from fleeing by threat of explosion removed. They were now officially free. On the whole way back to the speeder Anakin was holding onto Vaders hand. He felt like it was the happiest day of his life.

XxX

Vader watched his younger self as he curled in his tiny bed. Anakin had asked him so many things, most of which he had replied only vaguely to. He did tell him that he fought in war before (though not which one), that he was a pilot and a commander. Anakin had wanted to hear stories about his adventures and so he told him, sitting by his bed, recounting tales from the clone wars and his crusade against the rebels, out of order and without mentioning any names. It was strange, doing this but he knew that as a child those impressive tales would have gone along way in making him... compliant. He didn't believe he was very good at it - his tales sounded more like battle reports then bedtime stories - but Anakin had been fascinated anyway.

Eventually he fell asleep and Vader decided it was time for him to mediate. He wanted to immerse himself into the force completely, maybe find out more about his situation. So he closed his eyes but instead of refuting his emotions like Jedi did, he let his thoughts wander and old memories replay.

_Darth Vader believed in what he did. He truly believed the Jedi were corrupt and weak and their teachings had been bent beyond recognition from what they were supposed to be. Yes, Sidious was cruel and power-hungry but the galaxy had needed him and his rule. _

_When Vader had first turned he'd only had his mind fixed on saving Padme. As the Council refused to make him a master and thus he couldn't get to the ancient Jedi knowledge, he'd decided to search in ancient Sith knowledge instead. Sidious had promised to teach him what he needed to know as soon as he helped him to establish his Empire. At first Vader had hesitated. Not only were the acts his Master asked of him grueling but he was also loyal to the Republic. But then he'd heard the full plan, including Order 66. It was an order that would be carried out if one of three things happened: Chancellor Palpatine died, was put on trial or gave the command. Even if he had killed his Master that night, it wouldn't have changed much. It would've only allowed the Jedi to fight back harder. It would have resulted in civil war and have lots of civilians die. Vader had calmed his conscience with the thought that by killing these people, innocent as they were, he was saving a lot more lives that way. Then, when Padme had died anyway, everything had lost its meaning. He'd had half a mind to just kill Sidious as soon as all Jedi were dead, maybe take over the Empire instead. But to what end?_

_Sidious had been the only friend he'd had left and he had been so sick of betrayal, especially after his encounter with Obi-Wan. Sidious had given him a new purpose, simple tasks of go there, kill that person, strike some terror. The latter on had been ridiculously easy. With his new mask and death rattle all he had to do was stand there and people broke down in tears. The monotony had helped him. He had never truly overcome his grief, but he had learned to channel it and feed it to the dark side, to use it productively. By the time he found out about his children, killing Sidious had never even occurred to him, not after that brief but brilliant vision of ruling together as father and son. Even then he wouldn't have been able to do it. His mechanical body was improving his speed, reflexes and strength to inhuman levels but it also gave him one severe weakness and that was lighting. During to his injuries (and _damn _had it felt good to finally get revenge on Obi-wan for that!) he never had any chance to stand up to his Master._

Darth Vader opened his eyes again. It was strange. Normally, when meditating the Sith way, he recounted his day, his week, his life and took notice on every emotion he had felt. He examined his personal opinion about people or events and the dark side latched onto the emotions that were connected with them. That was what was so great about the dark side, it always agreed with you. The more emotionally influenced your opinion was, the more strongly the dark side supported you but it didn't matter whenever that emotion was love or hate or anything in between. Now though the dark seemed almost indifferent to his thoughts. It didn't care about his guilt at having killed his fellow Jedi. It didn't care about his anger at being held back by them. It didn't care about his grief or his helplessness at being stuck in the suit.

Vader knew that the dark had never truly cared. It was like a parasite feeding from his soul. But before it had always made him feel in the right, always strengthened his resolve. The dark side made it impossible to regret your actions because even when you were overwhelmed with guilt, it was impossible to reach the logical conclusion you should make up for it. Logic, cold and unemotional, was the one thing the dark did not allow, at least not during meditation. One moment you would remember your guilt and the next you would remember your own stubbornness when you excused your actions and the dark supported both thoughts equally.

Now that Vader was able to both remember his emotions and think logically, he felt more confused then ever. The force did not lead him any longer. His moral compass (contrary to what most people believed, he did indeed have one) was completely and utterly broken. The dark had always told him he was on the right path. The light had always forced him onto a path that had (ironically) seemed so dark to him, a path where he could find no happiness.

Now though there was no path for him anywhere. He was alone in the desert.

In that moment, he felt something warm brush against his shoulder. He turned to see Anakin, fast asleep, curled to a ball, facing him and unconsciously gripping his brown locks with his little hands.

No, he remembered, he was not alone. He had his younger self and his mother and both of them had their own paths before them. All he had to do was go alongside with them.

XxX

One week later

"What do you mean, leave Mos Espa?"

"We could go wherever we want. We could move to a bigger city, you could open your own droid shop or whatever else you want to work on. With the rest of the money I got, we could even move off the planet entirely and start a new life somewhere else!"

Shmi didn't look convinced. "But this is our home planet... Do we really need to leave?"

"Well, we don't need to, but..." ...but this was the same town he first met Obi-Wan in and he kinda wanted to avoid seeing him, Vader thought.

"Ani has all of his friends here. I don't think he would like to leave", Shmi mused aloud.

Vader blinked. As long as he could remember, he had always wanted to leave this dust ball behind. Then again, he couldn't remember any of his supposed friends he'd had before becoming a Jedi initiate. He was sure he must have had some because he would've remembered feeling lonely but all he could come up with where some faceless little brats. When had he started wanting to leave Tattooine? Had he really wanted to leave because of the boredom and sand or was it more the prospect of leaving behind slavery?

Darth Vader most certainly didn't want to remain on this planet. He wanted to move around the galaxy, he wanted to fly and to fight and to get dirty lying under a ship fixing things. But he also didn't want to have young Anakin with him when he did. Maybe in two or three years but now he was just a bit too young for it. Even then that still left Shmi. While his mother was moderately talented in repairing things she didn't have their talent and she couldn't fly at all. He couldn't take her with him.

"Tatooine is dangerous", he tried again. "There are smugglers, slave dealers and the sand people. The last time around, the Tusken killed you, mother, and I won't let that happen again."

"The Tusken don't go to Mos Espa", Shmi reassured him. "If we just move into the city we will be fine."

"But-"  
"Anakin... We have managed to survive under the most dire circumstances. Now that we are free, do you really want us to run?"

No, of course he didn't. He would never force Shmi to do something she didn't want. This conversation started to resemble the one he'd once had with Padme far too much for his liking.

"Alright but... I will make sure you will have some security droids at home. I may still leave the planet occasionally and I want you to be protected while I'm gone."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll get myself a ship and hunt down criminals from the Republic Most Wanted. I've worked with bounty hunters in the past, it's a business I know well." That way he would always be on the move and ready to jump in if something interesting happened in the galaxy. His fighting skills wouldn't dull with time and he could evade the Jedi. That and it paid really well.

"I'll make sure to return for at least a week per month to take care of you. I may even take Anakin with me when he's older if he wants to... Which I'm sure he will. While I'm gone through you have to promise me two things."  
"Yes?"  
"One: Don't let Anakin take part in a pod race with a pod that wasn't build by me – and two: If you ever fall in love with a moisture farmer named Lars, don't move into the desert with him. You may be right about the Tusken not entering the city but you'd be sitting ducks out there."

"Oh, ok... Wait, what's that about pod races? When did you ever do that?!"  
"I think Watto started to make me race when I was about Ani's age..."  
"Anakin Skywalker!"  
"I didn't tell you until I was eight because you'd be worried."

"You will _not _race, that is dangerous!"

"It's how I won my freedom! The pod I build-"

"That _you _build! My son will not be racing any pods that he build from some junk he found lying on the street!"  
"No, that's why it will be me doing the building and not him..."

"It's the same! No pods."

Vader would be damned if he let himself be commanded by a woman.  
"Mom-"  
"No!" She gave him _the look._

"Very well..."

And that's how Darth Vader got defeated.

XxX

AN: Hello my lovely readers!

I thank you for your many reviews and I'm happy you like my idea!

I do plan on keeping Vader firmly on the dark side but his family is his priority. He might appear somewhat soft when he's alone with them (especially in this filler chapter) but rest assured there will be plenty of blood later on. He only wants the best for his family and for the galaxy - but then again, the defiition of 'the best' is a very different one for a Sith ;-)


	3. Race

Vader looked around the underground room. The house he'd brought wasn't too big but he had his own mediation room here. He had told Shmi and Anakin not to disturb him here.

The force would no longer tell him what to do. It was up to him to find out what was best for his new family. But it was difficult, so difficult. He knew nothing about being a father. He had been terrible at it in the past.

Feeling a spark of panic in his chest, Vader sat down and breathed calmly. He knew if he ever wanted to reach a decision, he had to come to terms with his past first.

_Luke didn't know it - must never know - but he had recognized his wife in Princess Leia the very first moment he'd seen her. He had recognized her on that very first meeting in the senate and had known that Sidious had lied to him. Yet he had said nothing, unable to get out of his role, unable to fight the Emperor and to some extend, unwilling too. His daughter had been so much like Padme, doing her best to protect the safety and liberty of her people in a senate that was little more then a charade. Still she had looked happy with her life and Vader had been content with that. Until he had found out she worked with the rebellion._

_Hearing that had almost been as painful as Padmes betrayal, when she brought Obi-Wan to him to kill him - only that she hadn't, not knowingly and so he had checked twice and triple but he couldn't deny the facts for very long. Still she was his daughter and so he let her escape time and time again, let her flimsy excuses and made up stories pass to keep the suspicion away from her as long as possible. After all the rebellion was little more then a nuisance, no real threat to the Empire._

_Vader had never approved of the idea of a battle station that could blow up an entire planet. He was in charge of the imperial fleet and the Death Star had felt like the Emperors attempt to replace him. He had been insulted - every machine had its weakness, some way to crush it in a heartbeat. How could that station, however impressive the firepower may be, ever come close to the power of the force? Being in charge of protecting this station had irked him to no end. He'd been almost relieved when the plans had been stolen. Only that it had been his daughter who had received them and that there was no way he could let her go after that without letting the Emperor know who she was. From that day on it was no longer a secret that she was a rebel. That was why he had... reprogrammed her._

_He normally didn't do things like that. It was Sidious favorite tool to make sure all his Red Guards and Hands and even Grand Moffs were behaving but Vader had always preferred to pick his crew for actual loyalty. Sometimes he had turned around a rebel to send him back as a spy but he never did it to people he liked. Or well, as close as liking as a Sith could get. _

_He had tortured Leia, weakened her body and did nothing when Tarkin blew up Alderaan to weaken her emotionally until she had absolutely no defenses left. That was when he drove into her mind, sifting through her memories. At first he had tried to find something that would allow him to turn her. She was far too old to be taught in the force but she was not helpless. But her heart had been so pure, so much like Padme and he knew if he wanted to turn her he had to destroy her entire personality and he just couldn't do that. Instead he had planted a few suggestions in her head. He shared some of his knowledge with her, enhancing her natural leadership skills, installing a great fear for the Death Star so she wouldn't ever try to get back on it on a crazy mission. He buried tiny bits of information, construction plans, maps and imperial strategy into her head. Not enough to use it in a battle but enough to get out of a tight situation. He knew that she would use it for the rebellion, that he was giving his enemy a powerful weapon. He was still determined to destroy the rebellion but Leia, he wanted her to be able to escape._

_Then Luke had come, his existence a surprise for even him and he had gained new hope. Luke had been trained as a Jedi (he only later found out how little training that had been) so maybe he would actually be strong enough to stand by his side. If his daughter was like Padme, maybe his son was more like him? And to a certain extend, he had been. He was a great pilot for once, he craved for adventure and even greatness and he loved his family. He'd never been indoctrinated in the Jedi way and yet he was... infuriatingly... _light.

_Watching his son being tortured to death, he realized that Luke was capable of freeing himself, he was capable of getting out of this alive – but only if he used the dark side. Vader would have given his own life, would have allowed Luke to slay him and take his place if that was the only way Sidious would let him live. But Luke was refusing to do just that. His son would rather die then turn, just as he had on Bespin. It had puzzled him for a moment until he remembered a time from his youth when he had thought like that as well. He had asked himself why anyone would give up unlimited power and allow your mind and body to just crumble without fighting. Then he'd looked back on his life in the dark, on the terrible pain he suffered under daily from his injuries, on the screams and the blood that plagued his dreams and his frustration upon realizing his children didn't want to have anything to do with him. Suddenly he'd understood all too well why Luke would rather die then become like him._

_When he'd grabbed Sidious to throw him down the elevator shaft, he hadn't really thought about it. If he had, the Sith Lord would've picked up on that thought through their bond and would've killed him before he even got close. But he had already been close, had been standing right next to him and Sidious hadn't expected it. Vader had been just as shocked by his own action as he was. Yet, even as he lay dying, he couldn't bring himself to regret his choice. Yes, he left his son alone. He was so weak and now the Empire would break out into chaos. Sidious had never allowed any advisers or senators to become serious concurrence so the rebels had a good chance of actually taking over the government. If they did, the Empire would fight. Luke had fought with the rebels before but in truth, they had been a pathetic little group, little more then a nuisance. Never had they bothered to do anything more then destroying imperial weapons and freeing prisoners. They didn't have a single planet that supported them openly (Alderaan had planned too and, well...) and had to hide in the Outer Rim. If they took over government, the civil war that Sidious had always warned him of would break out. His son had decades of war in front of him, ten times worse then the occasional adventure he'd been in. Hoth was nothing against what was to come._

_Still Vader didn't regret because even though Luke was weak in combat, he was so strong in heart. A Sith Lord will always be stronger then a Jedi Master because the dark side gave the single person power beyond what was natural. Yet there could always only be two Sith and even between those two, betrayal was so common it was practically tradition. A Jedi on the other hand was able to join forces with as many allies as he could get and thus raise his powers to new levels. A Sith Lord might be worth ten Jedi, but even he had no chance against a hundred. Lukes friends and his ability to draw people to his side would help him through the coming war. Vader was content to let him fight this battle alone because he knew that even if he were alive, he would not be able to help him with it. With that thought in mind, for the first time he felt ready to let go._

XxX

15 month later

"Young Master! Young Master, Ms Skywalker is looking for you, I really must insist that you return to-"  
"Damn, it's 3PO! What do we do?"  
Anakin turned to his friends, Marvin and Te'lak. The three boys only exchanged one meaningful glance. "Run!"

The kids took off running and laughing, splitting up to confuse the poor protocol droid and vanishing into the dark alleys of Mos Espa.

Predictably, 3PO decided to follow his young Master but the droid wasn't nearly fast enough to keep up with the young boy. Anakin sprinted down the alley, knocking over some trash bins as he went and ducked into the crowd on the other side. With a look behind him he made sure that the droid was nowhere in sight before making his way to the meeting point.

It was Anakins eight birthday and his mother had allowed him to take his friends and go to watch the pod race that was being held today but only if he took 3PO and one of their security droids with him. Anticipating this, Anakin had given all the security droids a 'check-up' the previous evening, causing them to miraculously malfunction not ten steps out of their flat the next day. Loosing 3PO had been more difficult. Anakin had build the security droids together with his father, he was familiar with each and every update they got. But energy shields and blasters were far more interesting then the meticulous search for all the software packages 3PO needed for the ridiculous amount of languages his Dad wanted him to know (including some he was sure didn't even exist!) and so he hadn't spend nearly as much time with the droid.

But he seemed to have lost him now. With a grin Anakin changed directions and headed for the entrance of the racing arena. Not the public one – the one underground. This time around, he wasn't going to simply watch. This time, he would race himself!

Yes, Anakin had spent the last three month building his own pod in secret and he was determined to take part in this year's Boonta Eve Classic.

At the entrance he met up with his friends. Marvin was a human boy two years older them him. He was living practically next door to the shop his mother owned. Anakin could still barely believe it. He used to work at a junk shop as a slave and now his family owned a real droid shop, offering not only spare parts for star ships but fully functional droids, security, protocol, astromech, everything was there. And Anakin got to play with all of them! Well, the harmless ones at least and only when his Dad was there to watch over him but he was very capable in sneaking around and evade his mothers notice when he wasn't.

Te'lak was a twi'lek boy his age, the son of a regular customer. He often came by to play and sometimes even helped Anakin with his pod.

"You'll see, I'll win this race for sure!", Anakin promised. "I'll beat them all!"

"But your pod isn't even fully finished", Te'lak said.

"Of course it is."

"You haven't painted it yet!"  
"The paint is the least important with a pod", Anakin lectured sternly.

"If it's not painted, it's not finished."

"Yeah, how do we know you haven't forgotten something else?"  
"Look, it _is _finished and it's the best pod out here, okay?", Anakin declared. They had just entered the hangar where all the pods were waiting for their racers. Anakin had enlisted for the race days before and brought his pod here. However as he looked around, seeing all the shiny, streamlined pods in bright colors and with huge extra gear and power units jammed to their bellies, he felt just a tad bit nervous.

"_That _is your super fast moving pod?", Marvin asked skeptically, pointing at the egg-shaped vehicle that had blank wires standing out where the iron cover was incomplete, rust covering most of the surface and some suspicious looking black fluid dropping from the exhaust pipe.

"It's designed to be fast, not pretty", Anakin defended his pod.

"Or safe", Te'lak muttered.

"Why do you even have to take part in this race? I mean, you could go next year and have a fully functioning pod."

"Yeah, I mean, didn't you always want your father to be there when you win your first race?"

"Yes but my Dad isn't there", Anakin huffed. "I'll just have to do without him. Now will you go and fetch some oil for me, I want to make a last check up."

When Anakin had first met his father, he had been so excited. He'd done so much good for his mother and him. He'd freed them, given them real work that they enjoyed. He'd stayed for around two month until the money he'd gotten from Watto run out. Then he'd gone off to chase some bad people that other people paid to see removed. When he came back he always had some kind of new engine or generator or other cool things with him that he showed him how to modify or repair.

Anakin loved to spent time with his Dad. He was the absolutely best Dad ever! He liked the same things as he did and knew so many interesting stories. His mother would often say that he was too young to do that thing or another, but when Anakin asked his Dad if he would teach him something, he was always willing.

Some of the things his Dad taught him were strange and he wasn't allowed to talk about them to foreigners. For example when he told him to sit on a spot silently and listen to his surroundings, listen to his own heartbeat and concentrate on his breathing, to stretch out his senses and let go of all his emotions. He called it meditating. Anakin called it boring. But he did it anyway because when he managed to sit still for one hour (even through his Dad did all kinds of things to distract him like throwing stuff at him or getting close and breathing loud and creepily into his ear) he would teach him even cooler things. Like reaching out with his mind alone and moving tiny wires within a droid without actually touching them to get the machinery working again. Or they would sit on a bench on the market place, staring really hard at random passengers and send messages into their mind, commanding them to turn around, change directions, scratch their nose or grope the next female that met their eye – and then they would laugh when sometimes the people actually did it. His Dad taught him reading and writing, some math and history and what he liked best – he taught him hand-to-hand combat. Not much and before he did it he always had to do his warm up for one hour, consisting of first doing some stretching which curiously involved moving in complicated pattern that looked like dancing and he had to do it the exact way his Dad showed him or he had to start the whole 'dance' over again.

He loved his Dad and he loved spending time with him but he hated that he was only there for a few days a month and was gone most of the time. His Dad had promised that he would be back for his birthday, he had _promised _and yet he wasn't here and Anakin was really disappointed about that. So disappointed that he had decided to go on this race. His father was supposed to be here, he had promised that they'd go to watch it together but he should've arrived days ago and now he wasn't here and so Anakin was going to go alone. And if against all odds he had managed to come then he would sit in the arena and he would be seeing Anakin race and he would be proud of him and come and apologize for not being there earlier.

Anakin worked some more on his pod, fixing that loose bolt, polishing this plate. Then he stood, looking out for his friends. They were going to fetch him some oil but it had been ten minutes already and he didn't see them anywhere. Scowling, Anakin set his helmet aside and went to look for them. One by one the other racers arrived. They were going to start soon. Where were his friends?

Anakin searched around some more but he couldn't see them anywhere on the hangar. At last he went to check out the corridors when he heard a familiar voice.

"A little too young for pod races, aren't you?"

"No – no, I'm here with my parents, they're looking for me, please-"  
"You know what, I think you're lying. No parents would take their kids with them on an illegal pod race. You and your little friend snuck in here alone."

"No I – alright, I came with my older brother, and he's _this _huge-"

Anakin ripped open the door to what appeared to be a dirty little office. In it he saw a muscular blue-skinned alien with strange horns holding his friend Marvin at his neck. Te'lek was sitting in a corner, his hands and feet bound with some tape covering his mouth. His eyes were staring ahead big and frightened.

"Let go of my friends!", Anakin roared and charged at the surprised alien.

The man dropped Marvin to throw a punch at Anakin but the boy dodged and kicked the guy's standing leg. He'd aimed for the knee cap but was just a little off. The man howled in pain or anger but he still reacted fast enough to grab Anakin by his collar and throw him across the room.

The boy hit the ground hard and it took him some moments to shake off the pain. He heard Marvin yell for him before a punch to the head knocked him out. Anakin gave a cry, hoping that someone might hear him but knowing that the chances of one of the other racers helping them were slim. He aimed a punch at the mans stomach, who just grinned at him and hold out his hands to catch him. Right before colliding though Anakin used a little trick he'd learned from his father, moving the guys right foot just a tiny bit in his direction. It made the alien slip and the punch that would've hit his stomach was now directed at his throat. The alien went down and Anakin took care to kick him firmly in the crotch before he hurried over to rid Te'lak of his bonds. It was just then that the door opened again. Anakin whirled around, catching a glimpse of another big guy with dark skin – then something heavy hit him right at his temple and the world went dark.

XxX

AN: Cliffie, I know. Told you there was going to be more action^^

I know that I stretched some facts like Vader knowing who Leia was from the beginning. In my defense, nowhere in the movies do they say he didn't. On the second Death Star Vader said Luke had betrayed his sister through his thoughts but I say he meant that he revealed she was on Endor. I wrote those flashbacks to properly charactirize my version of Darth Vader. He is ruthless and cruel enough to torture and play around with his daughters brain to 'protect her'. He doesn't really care if his opinion of what's best for his relatives isn't theirs. Likewise he wants to give young Anakin and Shmi some freedom of choice but if he thinks they might not chose in his favor, well, he _did_ learn the art of manipulation from Sidious, who is a master of it.

Next chappie, you get to see some blood^^


	4. Abduction

AN: This fanfic is going very smoothly. I'm already half way past the first movie. I hope you all stay with me, your reviews are great motivation!

XxX

Vader punched in a code into the interface of his star ship and waited impatiently for the connection to establish.

Behind him a groan could be heard. Vader threw a fleeting glance over his shoulder at the prisoner. Nolan Vrett was a drug dealer, the head of a pirate crew that had been bothering the Alderianer for some time now. There was a nice bounty on his head but the chase had been difficult and nerve-wrecking. Not because Vrett was a good fighter or anything. No, as he got to him it had been disgustingly easy to get past his security and disable him. It was the search that was the biggest problem. Darth Vader had slowly begun to make himself a name and the usual undercover story didn't work anymore. People had started to remember his face. He'd had to chase Vrett across half the galaxy. When he'd finally found him he'd been tempted to just kill him for all the trouble. Sometimes he did that, when the crimes his targets had committed where especially terrible, the target himself was too dangerous to take alive or execution was a part of the deal. But he did try to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. His killings so far had always been on the legal side since he was hunting criminals and could always claim to have acted in self-defense but if you got the reputation of being a merciless killer you were stuck with that image for the rest of your life and governments would stop making deals with him. Well, the good, non-corrupt ones would stop and he didn't want to work for the other side.

So that's why he had left Vrett alive. Unfortunately he hadn't had time to deliver him. It was his birthday today, which meant it was also the birthday of his younger self, his... son. It was still strange to think it but Vader had spent so much time wishing and imagining that he could have been there for Luke sooner, what he would've taught him and stuff that he had fallen into his role with surprising ease. He had promised the boy he would be there for his birthday and he was determined to do so. If that meant leaving a bound and gagged drug dealer in his ship for a few days, then so be it.

Vrett was now fully awake. Realizing the situation he was in, he tried to struggle against the energy rope that bound him to the co-pilot seat, all the while eyeing the thick needle that went into his forearm warily.

"You don't mind being fed intravenously, do you?", Vader asked stoically, not looking up from the steering unit. "I'll have to leave you here for a few days and I really don't have the time to take care of you."

"Mhh mrmph!"

"I know and I would reassure you if I could but I'm afraid it's just as bad as it looks. Since I'm fairly certain you test your goods frequently, your body will soon react to the absence of those disgusting substances. First you'll start sweating and shaking, then the pain starts, making you think you're burning from inside out... I know what I'm talking about, I got through a bad time when I decided I didn't need any pain relievers anymore... You'll start hallucinating and have nightmares and oh, let's not forget that you won't be able to use the toilet while I'm gone..."

Vader smirked at seeing Vretts shocked expression. He might have become a tiny bit sadistic during his time as a Sith and it had been some time since he'd last tortured anyone.

"Anakin? Anakin!"

Vader turned around to see the small holo image of his mother hover over the receiver. He kicked Vrett against the head, not wanting him to learn anything about his family.

"Hello Shmi", he greeted. He'd gotten used to calling her by her first name, since he had to uphold his disguise in front of Anakin. "I'm ready to enter the atmosphere, I'm sorry I'm a bit late. Do you know if Anankin already went to the race?" They had planned to watch the Boonta Eve Classic together today.

"Oh Anakin, something terrible has happened!", Shmi cried and wrung her hands.

"What happened?", he asked, the scowl returning to his face instantly.

"Ani is gone! He wanted to go to the race together with his friends, Marvin and Te'lak. I told them to take 3PO and a security droid but I found it later just a few paces down the street, shut off. Then an hour ago 3PO came home again, saying he lost the boys."

"He probably went to the race alone", Vader assumed.

"Yes but just half an hour ago Marvins father came to me, he got a message demanding a ransom in exchange for his son! I gave him what money we could afford to give away but there is still no sign of the boy and Te'lak and Anakin are still nowhere to be found! I'm afraid they got abducted."

Vader felt his blood chill. Young Anakin had been abducted? Impossible! Who would ever dare to go after his family?! They certainly chose the wrong child. Oh, he felt almost sorry for these idiots. Their deaths were not going to be pretty.

"I will be on the planet shortly and bring him back safely, I promise you that."

The holo image died and Vader prepared his ship to enter the atmosphere. He grabbed Vrett at the neck and dragged him over to a safety capsule, shoving him inside. He didn't want to return to his ship all smelly after all.

The Sith Lord reached out to the force and felt to the still somewhat unstable bond that he shared with little Anakin. He had slowly build it up over the last months, both through training the boy and building up a solid foundation of trust between them. The range wasn't that great yet and he didn't think Anakin was aware of it. Vader was carefully shielding his emotions except when they were meditating together so as to not confuse the child but he was occasionally able to get a glimpse of his thoughts even when he wasn't actively trying.

But all he felt this time was utter blankness.

Vader had a really bad feeling about this. It would be another hour at the very least until he would arrive on Tattooine and if Anakin had somehow lost consciousness it would be so much harder to find him through the force. He knew that he was alright – at least physically, his presence was still strong in the force. But even through he knew better then anybody how tough Anakin was, he still worried. He would have to hurry.

One hour later Vader arrived at the arena. He dropped all of his shields and scanned the whole crowd with the force, searching their thoughts for an image of his son. There! Some people wondered why the there were only seven racers when it was supposed to be eight. The last one was a child and it hadn't turned up.

Quickly Vader made his way to the underground hangar where the racers prepared their pods. He wouldn't be surprised if Anakin had decided to take part in the race. It was stupid and dangerous. Vader remembered the first three races he'd taken part in. His first self-build pod had exploded after he'd crashed into another racer. The second had simply died in the middle of the third quarter, exposing him to the tusken marksmen. The next had its tank leak out fuel that had covered four pods racing behind him in flammable substance which had promptly exploded. He'd been disqualified for that. No, his first attempts to build a pod had not been safe at all and it was no wonder he hadn't finished a single race until he was nine. Still he had always tried again and while young Anakin was better in mechanics then he had been at that age (after all he'd had to teach himself while Anakin had a formidable mentor) he was not ready to take part in the Boonta Eve, not as long as Sebulba took part as well. That bastard was to blame for half of his crashes, having sabotaged his pod.

However, a quick questioning of the racers told him that young Anakin had done just that.

Vader continued his search, stretching his senses and picked up a faint trail through the force. It lead him to a small office where he found traces of a fight. This must be where the boy had been knocked unconscious.

The Sith tried to follow the trail outside but there where so many people around that it would've taken ages to find his trail. He simply hadn't been with the boy long enough to establish a connection that he could use to find him anywhere. Silently Vader swore to rectify this. He wanted to be aware where his son was at all times, even if he had to place his own 'alterations' into his mind!

Cursing to himself, Vader decided to return home.

In front of the arena he turned to his vehicle. He had landed his starfighter just outside the city but for traveling on ground he had taken this modified speeder. He had build it himself, added a shield generator, some weaponry and other parts to increase speed. It was a mix of speeder and pod, painted in black with blue lighting pattern and undoubtedly, it was the fastest ground-moving vehicle on the entire planet. He was glad he had it with him now for he suspected he had a wild chase ahead of him. There was no time to lose.

Ten minutes later.

Marvins father jumped when the door was ripped open and the tall, menacing form of Darth Vader stormed into his living room.

"Anakin!", Shmi called out and rushed towards him. Her eyes were red from crying. She had stayed here after Marvins father had received the demand for ransom, first to aid him with the money then to provide emotional support.

"Anakin, I'm so glad you're here-"  
Anakin dismissed her fussing with a gesture and turned towards the man.

"I heard they demanded a ransom from you. I need whatever notes or recording footage you got."

"I, uh... I got a holo message", the man stuttered, intimidated by Vaders commanding voice.

The footage was showed to him. A big guy with a black face mask was holding a knife to a small boys throat, delivering his message and his demands.

"The money has already been put in place", Shmi explained, "but we haven't received an answer yet."

"That is not surprising", Vader said neutrally. "He never planned on returning the boy."

"What?!"

The Sith looked at the desperate father. "I know eyes like those. If he returned the boy it would only mean he risks getting captured. Now that you've paid, he's worth more dead then alive."

Shmi shoot him a scolding look but Vader couldn't feel it in himself to regret his words even as he saw the father break down before him. It was the truth after all and nothing but cold logic was going to help him find the boys.

"Where are you going?", his mother wanted to know as he turned to leave.

"There aren't that many places where you can sent a holo message from", he replied. Not many households were rich enough to have a droid that could sent or receive holos.

"It is time to break down some doors."

Darth Vader briefly returned home and checked some of Shmis business files. He could say with good confidence that every droid far enough developed to sent holos had some of its parts go through her shop at one point. Making a list of the customers wasn't difficult. Over half of them were criminals, which wasn't surprising in a town like Mos Espa. He got all of their pictures as well as the pictures of their most frequent accomplices from the network. Finally he had a short list of candidates who fit the kidnapper from what little he had seen of him. After that all he had to do was pick one address to go to first. The force wouldn't tell him where to go but it did nudge him towards one place when he asked which one of them had Marvin.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the house. The address was a run down little house. There were two aliens playing cards in the backyard. He still felt his sons lingering force signature, even if it was very weak. Anakin had been here.

One of the thugs rose when he saw him.  
"This is a private property, you can't just-"

Vader drew his lightsaber and cut off his head in one swift motion. The second guy gasped and stepped back but the Sith had him in a Force Choke before he could do so much as blink. None of them fit the description so he didn't bother with questions and simply crushed his windpipe.

Darth Vader kicked the door open and made his way into the house. The force lead him to a room where another four men of different races were having some kind of drinking game. They all sprung to their feet when they saw Vader, yellow eyes burning as the dark side flowed powerfully through him.

Two of them drew their blasters and fired instantly. Vader though still had his lightsaber drawn and easily blocked the lasers. One sweep took off a head, slicing through anothers legs on its way down. A powerful kick sent one of the thugs across the room and breaking some bones from the sound of it. The fourth forced him to dodge as he attacked with a broken glass bottle. The force warned him in advance of the move and Vader almost scoffed as he brought his elbow down on the mans neck and knocked him out.

The guy he had kicked let out a groan and tried to scramble to his feet while the one without legs started shouting in pain. Vader took one look at him and stabbed him through the head with his lightsaber. He knew he could've survived if given proper treatment and he didn't want him to live.

Vader stepped over to the man slumped against a wall. Looking at him more closely he was pretty sure it was the kidnapper. Never breaking eye contact Vader slowly pulled out a picture from his younger self from his pocket and held it up.

"I'm searching for this boy", he growled. "Where is he?"

The guy suppressed a pained scream, focusing on trying to crawl away from him and to the table where some bottles had shattered during the fight. Vader didn't plan on letting him anywhere near the sharp glass. Slowly and deliberately he stepped onto the mans hand, grinding with his heavy boot until he heard the satisfying crunch of more broken bones.

"I – I don't know!", the kidnapper let out and screamed in pain. "Damn it, let me go!"

Vader considered cutting off his hand, or better yet his arm, slice after slice. But the lightsaber pretty much cauterized the wound, making it less painful then it would normally be. Instead, he stood up and made his way over to a mechanism that he assumed was the holo sender. In front of it there was a blue tarpaulin. He lifted it at one end and stared right into the empty eyes of a ten-year-old. He had bloody scratches on his face and hands. Vader assumed that he had fought against his kidnappers after they refused to bring him back when they got the money. Another look around showed him the bag with it in a corner of the room.

Vader stepped in front of his victim.

"Normally I have droids doing the interrogation for me", he drawled, sounding almost disinterested. "Apparently, it's not becoming of a Lord to dirty his own hands." On his good days – those when insanity had had a firm grip on his mind – he had been quite sour about that. On his bad ones, when Skywalker dared to peer out from within his black soul, he had thanked the emperor fiercely for that rule (which of course only drove him further into his arms).

"Nonetheless I know how to do it. I may not have the proper equipment but I have one distinctive advantage." He pointed to the unscratched thug that he had merely knocked out. "If you don't spill, I'll simply ask the next in line."

Vader hold out his hand, let the dark side flow through him and directed a current of blue lighting at the man, eliciting a sweet scream. The Sith watched mercilessly as the thug screamed and shook for several seconds before he stopped the attack. Vader had never actually used Sith lighting before. Sidious had tried to teach him but they quickly found out that his arm prosthetics suffered greatly from the current. The attack would damage him more then his enemies. But Vader knew all about the theory. He never used it on a target he had to deliver alive but this thug was the perfect practice dummy for him.

"Where is he?", he asked again. "Where is my son?"

"Your... Your son?", the kidnapper asked breathlessly. "Look – I had no idea! It's nothing personal-"

Vader shot lighting at him again, more powerful this time.

"Aaaarrrgh!" The men almost passed out from the pain. He had to make sure to regulate the current more carefully.

"Where is he? What do you do to the children?"

"I don't have him! I don't have him anymore! I'm just a small light, I swear!"

Another shock.

"Fuck, stop it, please, just stop! I'll tell you everything!"

"Why did you take the children and where are they now?"

"I'm part of a group – we take in children that are running around without their parents. Then all the children are herded together. The girls go to the Red Dune. The boys – sometimes we exchange them for a ransom. Not that one though – was a snarky one. Almost caused our whole power system to fail, including the energy ropes just by messing with the wiring of the lights."

Yes, that did sound a lot like something Anakin would do. Vader also remembered rumors about the Red Dune – it was a big organized group of criminals that forced young girls into prostitution.

"Keep talking."

"Dung over there", the man nodded to the headless corpse, "wanted to kill him for that but I said no! I saved him, alright, he was a talented one and so we took him to our bosses – and that's all I know! We're supposed to deliver the children to them if we find someone special."

"Where do I find your bosses?"

"They can usually be found just outside the city walls. They wait for the next caravan to take them away – if you hurry you might still catch them!"

"Oh, I will", Vader promised darkly.

"That's it. I – I told you everything! I swear it!"  
"I believe you", the Sith answered. "But that won't save you either." He began shooting lighting again with as much power as he could muster. He wanted to see how long it took for him to kill somebody this way. Listening to the dying mans screams, he titled his head to the side. Faintly the Sith remembered the pain of being hit with such lighting. He'd been under it multiple times. The one that had finally killed him hadn't even been that painful compared to some others. After all, he couldn't feel his mechanical limps.

Finally the screams died down and there was nothing but smoldering flesh left of the man. Vader made his way out, cutting off the head of the last remaining living thug almost as an afterthought.

Darth Vader felt the dark side flow freely through his veins. He felt the power and the rush that came with it but his thinking was not nearly as influenced by it as it used to be. His decision to kill these men was a deliberate one. Not only was it time to show this town that he was not one to mess with, that no one dared to threaten his family and got away with it. At the same time removing the witnesses allowed him to continue his charade of the law-abiding bounty hunter. Mos Espa was a town ruled by criminals and only criminals would find out who had murdered all those men. They would understand the message. Whatever group these thugs were a part of, they weren't powerful enough to challenge the Hutts and thus he had little retribution to fear. Of course Vader couldn't even remember the last time he had been sincerely afraid but he did have to look out for Shmi.

Vader reached the edge of the town in record time but still when he got there the sun was starting to set. He reached out into the force again, searching for Anakin but the answer was still muddled. He couldn't take a map of Tattoine and let the force tell him where his younger self was, it didn't work like that. In the old days the place the force would send him could be ways off, starting him on yet another completely unrelated adventure. Now the answers were more precise since the force would not play with him anymore but they came less frequently too. It might give him a tiny edge, a little luck like it did when he picked the address to visit first but he had to have a trail to follow.

Said trail lead him to a couple of tents hiding in the shadow of the walls. There were five in number with one guard for each of them. Vader cloaked himself in the force, made himself unnoticeable and slipped into the first tent from behind. He counted ten children between the age of five to sixteen, three girls and seven boys. There were different races though most were human. Some were asleep, some sobbed quietly, some were holding onto each other or quietly whispering. Almost everyone had some sort on injury, a bruise here, a bloody cut there and all of them had their hands and feet bound with blue energy ropes. They were bound to each other with it as well.

Anakin was nowhere to be seen.

Vader slipped out and made his way to the next tent, then the next. It was the same in everyone. In the third he recognized Te'lak, Anis alien friend. Still he checked the last two tents before coming back. He slipped in from behind, putting a hand over Te'laks mouth to keep him from screaming before releasing his grip on the force just enough to allow the child to see him.

"Quiet", he hissed when the boy let out a gasp. "I will get you out of here but you have to tell me where they brought Anakin."

""Ani's... Ani's with the other group", Te'lak managed to get out in a frightened, high pitched voice. "They – They _sold _him!" He gave him a description of the kidnappers and Vader knew at once who was at fault.

"Sand people", Vader growled hatefully. He'd had a feeling all along that these men were slave dealers but this – it felt like some sort of cosmic revenge. His son in the hands of the tusken, the same people who had killed his mother in his previous life! Only that it wouldn't happen, not this time around. He would _not _be to late.


	5. The Dark One

AN: Hehe, Vader really is being a bastard this time, isn't he? But that's why we love him. He really is no regular Sith.

However, with all his knowledge of the future and important people, he becomes ridiculously powerful as my fanfic progresses. I have to make his family his top priority above his own position (lest he build the Empire himself) and above the Republic (lest there be no Clone Wars and I really wanted to have those). If he were only after power there's no way I could stop him from conquering the galaxy. He might still end up doing that but if he started with that intention from teh beginning, it would be such a one-sided, boring fight.

Now have fun!

XxX

Vader let go of the boy and slipped out as unnoticed as he'd come. Little scared Te'lak hesitantly called out for him but he didn't hear any response. Then there was a series of 'thuds' from outside. One minute later Vader came in again and made short work of the energy rope holding all the children together.

"You over there", he said, pointing to a black haired girl, one of the few who didn't look broken yet and one of the oldest children.

"Get them all safely back into the town. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir – but what about the guards?"

"There are no guards", Vader replied simply.

It took him another twenty minutes to free all of the children – far too long in his mind but they couldn't walk into the town bound like this, everybody would think they were escaped slaves. Finally he jumped into his modified speeder and took off into the desert. He knew where to find the tusken – he always kept track of them just in case.

Within three hours Darth Vader visited two separate tusken villages, killing everyone who stepped into his way but not bothering to cleanse it of its population entirely. It was only in the third that he came along what appeared to be an auction. He managed to witness a young girl being sold to some rich criminal boss. He took a bit more time blasting them since the criminals had guards with them that were moderately skillful. In the end though he stood alone, the sand littered with cauterized body parts. At one point he had Force Pushed a dozen or so attackers away from him and destroyed a couple of the tusken's huts along with their bones.

The girl that had been about to be sold sat in a corner, whimpering and trying in vain to cover her body. She hadn't been allowed to wear anything but some flimsy underwear.

Vader stepped towards her, ignoring how she flinched away from him. He did however shut off his lightsaber and once again pulled out the picture of his son.

"I'm searching for this boy", he said darkly. He doubted he could pull off a nice act to get her out of her panic attack. Might as well use her fear for himself.

"I know he was to be sold here. Where is he?"

"I-I don't know!", she sobbed.

"Try to remember", he insisted. Vader leisurely directed the hilt of his lightsaber at her so if he pushed the button the blade would pierce right through her. Then he pushed the picture forward, forcing her to take a good look at it.

"I – I saw him!", she hurried to say, tears streaming over her cheeks. "He was – was one of the first. He was... nice to me."

"I know", he said, trying (and failing) to look comforting. "He is my son."

She calmed down a little at that. "They sold him to some other traders", she whispered. "I heard some of them talk about it. They said... They said they were taking him to the Hutts." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry." Evidently she believed his boy to be lost. Nobody messed with the Hutts. Although they were the worst criminals ever they were practically Tattoines government. Their current clan head on the planet was Jabba the Hutt.

"Are there enough prisoners to help you escape?", Vader wanted to know.

"Uh, I'm not sure..." The girl looked so afraid, not able to decide what was worse, risking getting caught again by tusken or trusting the Sith that had relieved the majority of them from their heads.

Vader suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and went over to the next corpse, pulling off the rags that the tusken had used to protect himself from the desert winds. Tossing them over to the almost nude girl he said:  
"If you cover yourself with these they might think you're just another of theirs fleeing the village. The next town is one day on foot in that direction. If you're lucky you're find some of their eopies around here as well." He threw her a bottle of water but that was as far as his kindness went. He had more important things to do.

His younger self would have been insistent on saving everybody or at least as many as he could but Darth Vader had long since got rid of that idealistic attitude. He had lost too many people he cared about trying to save ten times the amount of innocent strangers. No, if there was one thing he had learned as a Sith it was that a single life could be more valuable then hundreds of other, insignificant ones. He could live with not saving everybody, hell, he could live with _killing _everybody but he could not live losing those few he considered family all over again.

That is why he turned his back to the rest of the slaves, making his way to his modified black speeder to continue his search for Anakin when he heard the faint voice of the girl again:  
"Thank you Sir... for saving me."

He turned his head a little, not enough to face her but enough to acknowledge her words. In that moment she reminded him just a little bit of his son, Luke. 'There is still good in you', that was what the last remaining Jedi of the world had believed. Vaders eyes fell on the remains of the tusken he had slaughtered. He almost appreciated the irony.

XxX

Anakin was grabbed by the ugly tentacle head guy and pulled from the back of the eopie. His blindfold was removed and he could see the new destination for the first time. It was a great round building, completely rusted over with no windows. It looked more like a bunker then a palace but he knew that it was the main residence of the Hutt's head of clan, Jabba. His father had made sure he knew all the important people on Tattoine and where they could be found, even if those people were the vilest of the worst.

With a sinking feeling Anakin followed his kidnappers to the sole door of the complex. He was in for the deep this time, he knew it. Anakin and his mother had been owned by a Hutt before and while it hadn't been that bad as long as he didn't cause any trouble he had never seen a tighter security.

On his entire way through the palace Anakin looked for ways to escape. He had absolutely no intention of going back into slavery, not after tasting freedom and having his family reunited. He was sure that his father would come for him – he had to! - but even he couldn't go against the Hutt clan and it wasn't certain that the Hutts would sell him again after only just buying him.

Luckily Anakin didn't get to see the giant slug himself. He was merely stuffed into a cave-like room full of junk and broken droids and told to make himself useful.

Immediately the boy began to look around, checking the lock on the door (he would need something very hot or acid to get through it) and the ventilation system. The latter was too high to climb up to but if he piled up some of the broken droids and increased the strength of his jumps like his father had showed him, maybe he would be able to get in there. If he wanted to have any chance at getting out though he had to wait for the night and get himself a weapon of some sort.

Anakin looked to the junk again. Maybe he could find something useful in there to build himself a weapon.

He began sorting through the parts. Most of it was useless and he didn't have any real tools but he found half an astromech with an electroshock unit and a broken stun gun. If he combined both... There. It took him only ten minutes to make his weapon.

Next, he piled up some of the larger droids, using the faint hum of energy that always surrounded him to enhance his strength. At last he was able to climb up into the ventilation shaft. He took care to destroy his makeshift ladder so they wouldn't know immediately where he was.

The next problem he was faced with was where to go. All the shafts looked the same. Sometimes he got to an opening and had to wait until people passed so he could continue without alerting anyone of his presence. It was during one of those episodes that he heard two aliens talk about _him._

"...actually bought him from the tusken? I didn't know they dealt with slaves."

"They don't, normally. They don't like humans. But they have a sorta deal with the Hutts. Sometimes they attack people Jabba doesn't like in exchange for food and water. Sometimes they smuggle goods and slaves from one city to another for him too."

"I heard they burned their hands on that last lot though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dunno, some wannabe hero or parent or just crazy psychopath went through half a dozen villages, slaughtering the sand people and freeing the slaves. The guys from the day shift are lucky they got out of there before he came along."  
"He? Do you mean a single men took on an entire village of tusken raiders?"

"I told you, it was at least ten villages!"  
"Half a minute ago it was only six. I don't believe one word of what you say."  
"But I tell you! I mean, what if he searches for the new owners next? Maybe he'll come here?"  
"Nonsense. Nobody would dare to go against Jabba the Hutt. If he does, we'll blast him to pieces."

The two men went around a corner but Anakin stayed where he was for a couple of minutes still. Could they be talking about his father? Maybe he was back from his trip at last! Maybe he really would come to save him! But if he did... The guys were right. It didn't matter that his father was a good pilot and could hold himself against vicious criminals. Jabba had stationed so many mercenaries in his palace, it was practically an army. Even if he did come, his father wasn't likely to survive the attempt. Anakin had to get out of here before he arrived.

With new fervor the boy continued his journey into the intestines of Jabbas palace but the farther he went the more apparent it became that he was utterly and hopelessly lost. Suddenly a great tremor went through the entire building. Anakin fell flat on his face as the noise of a loud explosion rocketed the palace. He didn't know what happened but it could only mean trouble.

Anakin sat down in exhaustion. Trying to remember his lessons, the boy slowed his breathing and thought carefully about his situation, hoping for a spark of inspiration. It wasn't the first time he had gotten in a tight situation (through this was a record) and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

Sometimes his mother was quite desperate about his knack of finding trouble. His father however had never told him to keep out of it. Instead, he had taught him how to get out of it on his own once trouble had a firm grip on him. When approaching a problem, first he had to decide the way how to solve it. In this, he had to trust his heart. Then, when he had to make a plan to set his chosen method into action, he had to trust his head. Finally, when the trouble was one step away from swallowing him up whole, he had to trust his instincts.

Anakin decided that trouble had pretty much devoured him already. It was time to draw upon that mysterious energy and just follow its whispers.

Suddenly, he had a strange... feeling to turn right on the next turn.

Following his 'instincts' he made his way through the ventilation shaft. The next opening he came upon, he was met with a strange smell. Looking down, Anakins eyes widened as he saw three and a half figures lying in a heap on the corridor under him. Their limps were strangely burnt with smoldering slash marks on their bodies and the walls. Their eyes were staring ahead with a look of frozen terror.

The whispers told Anakin to get out of the shaft. He thought that was a stupid idea but they insisted and so the boy carefully opened the hatch and let himself fall to the ground.

For almost a full minute Anakin just stood there and stared at the corpses. He had seen dead people before, hidden away in dark alleys or buried under junk. Things like that crossed everyone's path at some point in Mos Espa. But these corpses, clearly visible in the sharp light of the corridor, not sick or starved but _murdered, _it was... not so different, actually. That's what made it so bad. Anakin felt like he should be more shocked, more afraid, more... something. Instead he couldn't help but think they deserved it, this and many things more. They had wanted to take his freedom away, had wanted to make him a slave again. His father would - and then the realization came. It must be his father who did this. He came to free Anakin! But that meant he went against Jabbas entire court and there were so _many _people out there! He had to find his father, had to stop him! If he saw that he was alright, they would just leave this place. The Hutts would hunt them down but his Dad knew his way around the galaxy, maybe they could just take mother and flee the planet. Yes, he had wanted to leave behind this boring sand planet anyway. They would be on the run but he could handle that, he was more concerned about his mother...

Anakin shook his head and made his way down the corridor. First he had to find his father.

XxX

Darth Vader reflected the barrage of lasers with the blade of his red lightsaber. He had decided it would be no use sneaking into the palace. Anakin could be anywhere, from the detention block to the kitchen garden and while his connection told him he was here and unhurt, it didn't give him directions. He could take his time and plan an elaborate rescue - or he could drop a thermal detonator through the main chimney and use the distraction to kill as many guards as possible.

Since Vader was quite impatient to get his son back, he chose the latter option.

In the resulting chaos he had drawn his lightsaber. The Jedi believed the Sith to be extinct since there hadn't been one in a thousand years. He had no desire to alert them of his presence prematurely by rumors of a murdering megalomaniac with a red lightsaber. He had used a blaster in the villages and only made use of the force if necessary but here there were too many enemies. He needed to go all out. That meant that he had to take care to leave not a single one live. Not a single one could escape to tell rumors. He had to kill them all.

Vader let out a loud cry, scaring the wits out of the underpaid mercenaries and charged at them, beheading two with one sweep, deflecting a laser to kill a third and kick the last so hard he flew against a wall and cracked open his head.

More and more voices were raised and screamed in panic or anger as he stepped into the next room. He saw the first ones attempting to flee. For a moment Vader concentrated on defense, reflecting the laser beams shot at him in a way that made them hit his enemies. Meanwhile he called upon the force, gathered more of it around him then he had ever before in this time. He knew that this would not remain unnoticed. The Jedi would sense a disturbance in the force but since he was using the dark side, his actions were clouded and they would not be able to pinpoint him. Sidious would most certainly notice his presence. He would know there was a new player on the field. But all those years when his Sith master had taught him how to cloak himself so the Jedi he was hunting down wouldn't sense him, he could use these experiences against him now. Maybe Sidious would remember this, should Vader decide to reveal himself in the future but he would not be able to tell much from this alone.

When Vader had gathered all the power he could, he released it all at once in one mighty Force Push. Instantly, the entire palace experienced a black out. Power was shut off, the lights went out, security broke down, every single droid fell to the ground and of course, the thugs around him were all thrown against the walls like rag dolls. Most important however was that all doors to the outside would remain closed until Vader did something about it. Jabbas palace had turned into a death trap and Vader was the dynamite.

XxX

"Everywhere, the force is", Yoda said with a content smile. "Surrounding us, it does. In everything that lives, be found it can." A dozen heads with a dozen small faces were looking at him in rapture as the small Jedi master told the younglings of the force. He could feel their excitement, their wonder, their childish happiness that the great Master Yoda would come to them to teach and his smile widened. Oh, the joys of youth!

Suddenly however Yodas eyes widened. He felt a disturbance in the normally soft current of the force, a violent ripple as if a pebble had been thrown into a lake. A rather large pebble it must have been for the waves to reach the core, for Yoda felt whatever happened was still far, far away. It was of no less importance though. Danger... Darkness was ahead.

"Always remember that, you have to", he concluded his lesson. "Always there the force is, guiding you. But where light is, shadow also is not far. Beware of the dark side, you must!"

The younglings thanked him for the lesson and Yoda left the room. On his way to the council chamber, he met Mace Windu. One look into the eyes of the dark skinned Jedi and Yoda knew that he had not been the only one to feel the disturbance.

"Rising, the darkness is", Yoda replied to the unasked question.

"How is that possible?", Mace Windu asked, a frown marring his features. "A disturbance of this magnitude..."

"Several possibilities, there are", Yoda said as they made their way to the Jedi Council chambers together. "The death of many, it could be. A natural catastrophe, maybe. Many places in many worlds there are where darkness is still strong. Unknown dangers freed from there could have been. At last it may be... that great pain, one of our brothers feels." He nodded. "Mediate on this, I must."

Of course, Windu knew exactly what he meant with those words. It might have been centuries since the Jedi order had last encountered a Dark One but not a week passed in which the Jedi, from youngling to Master, did not mention the dark side in some sort of warning. After all it was tempting each and every one of them daily and on some days it was harder to ignore then on others.

Windu felt a surge of guilt as he caught himself wishing that hopefully, the cause of this disturbance was a catastrophe that had cost many a life. The alternative could be so much more devastating in the long run.

XxX

Senator Palpatine opened his eyes with a frown. Why, oh why couldn't he find the Dark One? He had immersed himself in meditation as soon as he could once he felt the disturbance in the force. So far he was sure of three things. First: Many people had died. Painfully. He didn't know exactly how many but it was more then fifty and less then two hundred. Two: Whoever had killed them had done so using the dark side of the force. Finally, he had felt no desperation and only little anger at the murders. This was not the feeling of a lost Jedi who had snapped under too much pressure or in a life threatening situation. There was a feeling of purpose surrounding the source of the disturbance. The Dark One had known exactly what he did and he felt not a shred of regret. If he didn't know any better he would say the person was experienced in using the dark side. Very experienced.

But Palpatine did know better. He knew that the only person who could use the dark side with this level of expertise was himself. He knew that it wasn't Darth Maul, he was only just beginning learning about the force. Also, Palpatine shared a bond with the boy (well, a boy compared to him anyway) and the feeling this new person was giving off was completely different. It was... powerful. There was no other word to describe it; it felt like raw power being unleashed.

The Sith Lord felt positively giddy at the thought. His current apprentice was little more then an assassin but this Dark One... Oh, he would truly be worthy to stand by his side. The lack of desperation however was troubling. Only the most skillful of Sith were able to control the dark side with silent rage, with cold fury instead of burning hatred. To send such powerful waves of power through the galaxy and yet no emotions with it was almost unheard of. If the person was sociopathic and did simply not possess such strong emotions, Palpatine would've felt his descent into darkness in smaller steps, not in such an explosion.

There was however no possibility that there was another Sith Lord around. His order lived by the rule of two. There could not be two fully trained Sith at the same time and Palpatine had made sure to hunt down and kill any half-trained apprentices his own Master had still had beside him. There could not be another Sith... And yet, getting the Dark One to join him could take some effort. He would have to find out what he wanted, what he craved and make himself to be the only person who could give it to him.

But first of all, he had to find him.


	6. Lord Vader

Anakin watched, mouth open, jaw slack as his father cut through the last remaining guards of Jabba the Hutt. The giant slug let out a stream of curses before grabbing one of his men, almost ripping his head off in the process and took his blaster to aim at the raging demon himself.

His father reflected the shot almost casually and sent it back in a precise line that hit Jabbas hand and knocked the weapon out of his grip. With a mighty jump he was suddenly on the other side of the room. The bright red lightsaber (a _lightsaber! _Since when did his Dad have one, let alone knew how to use it!?) that was almost as long as his father stood high cut through four aliens in quick succession as he sprinted along the line. One last laser beam was reflected and suddenly Jabba the Hutt stood alone in front of the vengeful spirit his Dad had become.

The slug let out a stream of words in Huttese but this time they weren't curses. They were pleads.

Anakin Vader strode towards him without hurry. Jabba made some kind of movement as if to grab him but then his eyes became wide and he grabbed his own throat instead, struggling for air. When the lightsaber was finally pushed through at least thirty different layers of fat and his body was sliced open from the base of his throat to the tip of his tail, organs and intestines, half burnt as soon as they touched the blade oozing out like one big, disgusting mush, Anakin had to turn away and hold his hand in front of his mouth to keep his food down.

"That was for daring to touch Leia", he heard his father mutter as he gave the corpse one last kick.

Faintly he asked himself who the hell Leia was but he did not have much time to ponder about that as his father turned around. His normally brilliant blue eyes had taken on a frightening yellow.

Anakin had thought he had been good at sneaking the last few paces to the room he'd heard fighting in. His father didn't look the least bit surprised to see him though.

With a _snap-hiss _the giant red blade vanished. Still Anakin couldn't keep his eyes away from the hilt of the weapon, even as his father strapped it back to his belt.

Finally his Dad came to stand in front of him. There was power radiating from him but it was cold and uninviting and _wrong _and he _didn't like it. _Anakin felt the stare of those yellow eyes on him and for the first time since he had witnessed a former Master whip his mother when he was four, he felt fear.

"Are you hurt?", the foreign man asked, because that was not his Dad, it couldn't be.

Anakin shook his head, unable to form words on his own.

His father gave him one last piecing look as if he wanted to test if he was lying. Then he abruptly turned around and started walking. He had almost reached the end of the room, the door opening without anyone touching it, when he called over his shoulder:  
"What are you waiting for?"

Anakin couldn't resist one last look around the room, at all those corpses and the _body parts _littered around and there was a _head _in his way and he would have to take care not to _stumble_ over it-

Anakin took a deep breath and followed his father. He was afraid. He knew his Dad wouldn't hurt him - at least, he hoped so - but he was still afraid. The prospect of staying in that room, of course, was a lot more frightening and so he followed him.

They walked side by side through the corridors. His Dad seemed to know exactly where to go. Or maybe he was just following the trail of bodies. Because you know, there were a lot of bodies. Several times Anakin had to _climb_ over them when a group had searched for protection behind some obstacle or another. For a moment he thought about asking his father to carry him because there was _blood _on the soles of his shoes and he was leaving _bloody footprints_ \- but then he'd have to touch his father and he didn't think he was ready for that either. In turn, the man seemed to sense that and didn't offer.

They didn't speak on their way out, even though Anakin had so many question. Why was his father using a lightsaber? Wasn't that the weapon of the Jedi? Anakin had heard stories about the Jedi Knights, the peacekeeper of the galaxy. His mother had told him some, he'd heard customers talk about it and sometimes even his father had mentioned them, through only in passing. His Dad hadn't felt anything like a peacekeeping knight wielding that saber, through. He'd felt more like a devil straight from the deepest pits of hell. A terrible devil, yes, but he had done it to save him. Hadn't he? Anakin had wished for him to come and rescue him and now here he was. He just... He'd wished his father hadn't killed all those men. Or at least, that he didn't have to watch it. He knew that his father had killed people before in war and even did now when hunting down criminals. These people here were nothing if not criminals.

No, Anakin decided, it wasn't their deaths that disturbed him, horrible as they were. It was the fact that his father didn't look and act and speak like his father anymore. It was like he was an entirely different person. But at the same time he _wasn't _because that darkness had always been there. He knew that cold edge in his features from when he talked to annoying customers. He knew that stiff posture from when he remembered the war. He knew that dark voice from when he scolded Anakin when he failed in his lectures. It was just that all of those little things at the same time made him so... so...

"Anakin."

The single word had Anakin almost jumping out of his shoes. He only now noticed that they had left the palace and where back in the desert.

"Get in there." His father pointed towards a pod-shaped vehicle. For a moment, the boys eyes widened. The pod was smooth and streamlined, equipped with the newest engines and painted in black with blue lighting coursing over the surface. It was beautiful and looked really fast and agile; in short, it was _cool. _

Anakin was momentarily distracted by the vehicle, his passion for machines and racing surfacing and overcoming his fear. He hopped into the pod that was broader then usual to allow two people to sit in it and couldn't resist moving his hands over the spotless surface of the custom-made racer. That was why he missed the giant explosion as Jabbas palace went up in a fireball.

Anakin flinched at the noise and then a second time as his father fell down into the pilot's seat next to him, handing him a helmet without saying anything.

Anakin didn't take it though. He noticed that his eyes were blue once again, filled with grim satisfaction.

"They... They'll be after us", he finally managed to bring out. One of the reason _nobody _challenged the Hutts was because one of the very few things they valued above money were their family members. Tattooine wasn't the only planet where they had a significant influence and not all of Jabbas men had been in that palace.

"Yes, they will", his father agreed calmly.

"Are we... Are we gonna be alright?" Are _you _alright, was what he really wanted to ask. Are we going to flee the planet? Will you be killed and Mom and I end up in slavery again? Anakin couldn't help but feel a spark of anger. If his Dad was strong enough to take out so my people at once without being hurt even _once, _then surely he could've found a way to rescue Anakin without anyone noticing. If he had done that then they wouldn't have to flee now.

"I will protect you", his father promised. "Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

And that was his father talking again, his real father and Anakin felt beyond relieved to hear that fierce protectiveness that he had learned to love so much about him.

Anakin calmed down somewhat during the drive home. He was still stiff but he was in a racer and the wind was blowing into his face and they were _so _fast and he just felt in his element. They slowed down as they reached the town and Anakin managed to ask what happened to his friends.

"The twi'lek should make it home safely", his father answered. "Marvin died before I could get to him."

That did feel like a punch to the stomach but if he was honest, he had to admit that he had already expected something like that. It also made him realize that his father had saved more then just his freedom today. Jabba was the worst of the Hutts and certainly not known for his compassion towards slaves. Anakin wouldn't have survived long under his thump, not with his current attitude. No, it didn't really matter to him what his father had done to those criminals in order to save him. He'd done what was necessary. No, not necessary. Not even fair or just but... But he'd done it for _him_ and Anakin couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of happiness that his father would go so far to save him.

They had arrived at their house.

"That's... That's a good racer", Anakin said somewhat lamely, just to fill the awkward silence as they got out of the pod.

His father looked at him with a rare hint of surprise and, dare he hope, warmth.

"It's yours", he said.

Anakin stared. He was sure he hadn't heard right. "What?"

His father shrugged. The gesture seemed strangely human and out of place for him. "It was supposed to be your birthday gift." His gaze wandered over the pod that Anakin knew at once he'd build himself.

"I'm sorry I was so late."

He didn't only mean the birthday.

Anakin shook his head and stepped towards him. "It's okay", he muttered and carefully, half expecting him to turn away, he wrapped his arms around his father, burrowing his face in his stomach.

"Thank you", he whispered, choking on his tears.

A second passed, then two and then his father hugged him back, hesitant at first, then fiercely, lifting him up so Anakins face was hidden in his brown curls instead and carried him into the house.

Anakin didn't stop sobbing until he was laid down in his bed.

XxX

Three days later

Darth Vader punched the coordinates into the navigator, preparing for the jump into hyperspace. Out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at Anakin. The boy was unusually quiet. So was Shmi but his mother had never been a woman of many words.

As soon as the morning dawned, Vader had taken his mother and younger self and taken them with him into his starfighter and up in space in less then an hour. They had to get away from that planet and from the countless Hutt henchmen hunting for them. It had taken a few days for the rumours to spread but eventually things got out. Tattoine was no longer safe for them. Luckily both of them understood this and hadn't made any problems. Shmi was merely glad that both of her sons were back safely. She knew the danger wasn't over yet entirely and so she tried her best not to be a bother, just sitting there quietly. It wasn't like there was much else for her to do. The starfighter was designed for a single pilot, there wasn't exactly much room to walk around.

But Anakin, he had expected him to marvel at the stars, to wonder about the machinery and to ask countless questions about how to pilot the starfighter. It was what he would've done at his age.

Then again, the shock from what he'd seen yesterday was probably still shaking him. Vader hadn't planned for him to see it but when he'd sensed his presence, he had not stopped either. Sooner or later Anakin would have to accept what he was, what he did. He would have to accept the choice he'd made. The only question was how much he would be forced to tell him to make him understand.

"Where are we heading?", his mother finally asked quietly,  
"Malastare", Vader replied shortly.

"Where is that?", Anakin asked and then he added with a hint of anger: "Is that where we're going to live from now on?"

"It's in the Middle Rim", Vader said, still calmly. "And no, we're not staying there for long."

"So that's what our life is going to look like from now on", Anakin muttered bitterly. "Always on the run!"

"Ani!", Shmi scolded him sharply and the boy ducked his head, but none of the defiance left his eyes.

"I never run", Vader said darkly. "There is no need to."

"Then where are we going?"

Vader had to remind himself that Anakin was only eight. He was only a child, he had just lost a good friend and seen his first massacre. He was angry at his own helplessness, confused because his father wasn't who he'd thought he was and to a certain degree, probably afraid of Vader too. He forced himself to remember that and to calm his own irritation. Everyone else who spoke to him like that, he would have in a Choke Hold by now.

"Where do you want to go?", he asked instead. The navigator had finished calculating but he didn't press the button yet.

"What do you mean?"  
"If you could go anywhere, where would you want to go?"

"To Tattoine", Anakin replied stubbornly. "It's dry and sandy and I don't like it but it's my home and I don't like that we're being chased away from it! I... I always thought when I left the planet one day it would be my own decision and now... now...!"

Vader regarded him carefully, his mind brushing over Anakins ever so slightly, judging his emotions and trying to find out what he really meant by that. Trying to remember how he was at that age and what would have made him leave Tattoine on his own when the Jedi wouldn't have been the only way to get away from slavery. He realized it was the thought that someone was dictating his life, forcing him to do something without asking what he thought about it. That those people were criminals and after his blood only made it worse. The truth was, Anakin was upset because he hadn't gotten a choice.

Darth Vader turned around again.

"The Vinta Harvest Classic is going to take place on Malastare in two days", he explained neutrally. "The price money together with the money I am going to bet on it will ensure I do not have to take any missions for at least four months. The majority of my enemies on Tattoine can be bribed with that money, the rest can be intimidated. We will return to Tattoine." Of course there would also be those he would have to kill. Vader had been busy the whole night hunting down a large part of Jabbas supporters but there were still a few left.

"We are leaving the planet for a _pod race?", _Shmi asked incredulously. "But Anakin - don't tell me you want to race there yourself?"

"I do", he replied shortly. Then he glanced back at his younger self. "Except of course, if Anakin would like to."

The boy looked surprised and through their bond, Vader caught a hint of excitement as well. "Me?"  
"I know that you could win the race easily. And I _did _promise you I would take you to a race for your birthday."

"Yes but... to watch..."

"How do you think you were able to secure a spot on the Boonta Eve this easily? Why do you think I build you that pod? I knew that you wanted to race."

Vader felt the confusion, the shock and then the pride, the elation rise through the bond. And then there was something else, some unidentified emotion. Gratitude perhaps? Happiness that his supposed father thought he could make it in such a big race? No... this went beyond that. It was tainted by sadness and a twinge of regret. Vader realized it was _love. _Love and... forgiveness. Anakin had seen what he could do, the things he was capable of and while he didn't like it he could not deny the bond that was forming between them, the inherit understanding they shared. He didn't know it yet but their connection was deeper then that of father and son. They were, after all, the same person.

Vader felt some of the stiffness leave his shoulders. He had worried a long time that maybe he had lost Anakin that night. That would have... complicated things. The boy was important for his plans. He needed him to stay attached to him so that he would be able to influence his future.

That's why he turned to Anakin, trying to smile in a comforting way though it looked more like a grimace.

"I'm sorry for what you saw in the palace, son", he whispered. "Let me make up for it."

Anakin hesitated and for the first time, Vader felt like it were his eyes trying to look to the bottom of his soul when usually he was the one with the intense glare.

"Okay", the boy whispered back and Vader let out a breath.

The Sith Lord reached forward and pushed a button. Promptly, the stars in front of them flashed brightly and the ship jumped to hyperspace.

Vader was smiling and this time, it was genuine. Anakin was becoming more like him every day. Everything was going according to plan.

Two minutes later Anakin was off exploring the ship.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes, son?"  
"Why is there a dead person in the rescue capsule?"  
Shit. He had completely forgotten about Vrett.

XxX

Anakin won the Vinta Harvest. Of course he did, Vader had never expected anything else. He was slightly surprised though that he was the only one passing the finish line. Everyone else crashed or got atomized in a giant fireball. Shmi almost had a heart attack three times watching her son race head-to-head with Sebulba. Vader merely smiled nostalgically.

With the considerable amount of money won, Vader brought enough parts to restore a freighter big enough so that his family could live on it comfortably for some time. Anakin slowly went back to his usual cheerful self when Vader gave him a piloting crash course and allowed him to fly the _Twin Sun _with Shmi while Vader took the Starfighter back to Tattoine. When they arrived there, one and a half week had passed since Anakin had gotten abducted. It was enough time so they didn't get shot down the moment they left their ships but enough that Vader had to send his family ahead while he went to mutilate a couple of suspicious looking guys waiting for them in a dark alley.

"Tell your friends this", he growled, choking the life out of the last man standing from a group of five with his bare hands, "Jabba couldn't stop me with his whole army. If any of you try to attack me or my family again, there is not a single place in the galaxy where I won't find you."

"You-You're a dead man", the thug gasped. "You and your family. The Hutt's already send someone else to take Jabbas place. They're after you!"

"Where?", was all he asked.

"What?"  
"The new Hutt. Where is he?"

"Y-You're crazy! You can't take them on!"

"Tattoine is _my _planet. From now on, I will be the highest authority here. The Hutts will bow for me or I will exterminate them!"

The man stared at him in shock. "Who... Who are you?"

He regarded the quivering man with cold, yellow eyes.  
"I am Lord Vader."

XxX

AN:  
Yeah, so... who saw that coming?  
GinHanelle: You're not the only weird person here. Anakin Skywalker, the future Sith Lord, is with you^^ Vatsyayana69: Vader taking over Tattoine was totally NOT planned. He was supposed to stay undercover for a little longer. But well, he's making a point not to follow the path laid out for him. He just came up to me, glaring at me with those creepy yellow eyes and made that strange hand gesture and well, it appears I'm not immun to Jedi mind tricks so next thing I knew, all the Hutts were dead. O_o

I'm happy you all seem to like my fanfic so far! Anakin is starting his training for real and learns about the force.  
Please continue to review!


	7. Training

Fourteen months later

Darth Vader stepped away from the _Twin Sun, _his dark traveling cloak flapping behind him just as his Sith cloak used to. Anakin was already running ahead of him, eager to see his mother again. The boy took no notice of the stares directed at him, the whispers and fearful looks send their way. They were all directed at Vader of course but the Sith Lord had made it more then clear that anyone who even dared to do so much as look at his son or his mother the wrong way would soon find himself lacking a limp or two. Therefore, everyone hurried out of their way, even going so far as to drag other people with them that hadn't been on Tattoine long enough to learn about the new change in hierarchy.

The planet had never really had an official government. The few policemen the Republic had send here were so corrupt and intimidated by the general criminal population that they could easily pass as a part of them. Outwardly, Ramba the Hutt had taken Jabbas place in securing law and order, or rather, to control the criminal movement and smuggling around the solar system and the ascendant hyperroutes. He was the third Hutt his clan had send here. Vader had had to kill two of his cousins and a ridiculous amount of assassins and bounty hunters until the message finally got through to the giant slugs.

Ramba had absolutely no intention to get on Vaders bad side. He even went so far as to officially introduce him as a Lord and the head of the first noble house of Tattoine. During the first week, Vader had payed the slug a visit and told him in no uncertain words what he expected of him. Tattoine was _his _and he wanted to make sure Ramba knew who the highest authority was. Vader himself had neither the means nor the intention to establish himself as a sole ruler over the planet. He was content letting the Hutts continue to do all the work but there were a few thing he wanted to have changed.

For once, there was to be no more slavery. This demand was the one he had failed with with the last Hutt. After all slavery was their favorite punishment. With Ramba he had reached a compromise. The slave transmitters would be disposed of and the slaves would be officially free but still have a dept to pay off. The amount was set by the Hutts for males, females and children and no longer depended on their talents. The slaves had to receive payment. It had to be enough so they could get food, water and shelter. That meant that most slaves would never be able to pay off their dept but it also meant that if they got a rich friend he could pay it off for them and the owners would not be able to refuse to take the money.

Murder, violence and thievery was now to be punished with penalties, to be paid within half a year. With greater crimes the dept was usually high enough so the person would be forced to work like the slaves used to. Alternatively to paying the price one could also sacrifice a limp. (Running away without paying counted as making this choice.) Vader got a twisted kind of amusement out of the fact that those criminals would later have to come to his shop, since he offered the best prosthetics - it was one of his specialties after all. He made sure they were expensive enough that you could just pay your fine as well though.

Once these things were taken care of, Vader had taken to traveling the galaxy together with Anakin. They had modified their initial ships so the Starfighter and freighter could form a unit that made traveling together easier and allowed the smaller ship to function as a shuttle. Anakin was quite proud of his _Twin Sun. _He had modified it plenty of times with Vader providing help and suggestions. Still he had insisted they rent different kinds of spacecraft all over the galaxy so his son learned to fly with them as well.

Their everyday life looked like this: Vader would chose a new target from the list of wanted men of the Republic or in rarer cases take a job for Ramba. They would either fly to the planet the target had last been sighted at or search along the exciting points of the hyperroutes. If they were in space, Vader would use the opportunity to teach his son about space fighting and battle strategy. If they had to search on a planet Anakin got to chose whenever he wanted to stay on the ship to tinker with it or go on sight seeing until Vader had hunted down the target. Sometimes he let the person fight against Anakin, promising to let him go if he managed to defeat the boy. That way Anakin could train his hand-to-hand-combat as well as how to increase his speed, stamina and reflexes with the force.

Even so there were large amounts of time when they both had nothing to do. Vader took care not to take any missions from people who wanted to contact him directly. Instead they just patrolled the places criminals liked to hide out at and called themselves lucky if they spotted someone with a bounty on him. Vader always delivered his prisoners to different planets, turning them over to the republic authority so his face would not be remembered. A couple of times they had been ambushed by revenge seeking mercenaries or other hunters trying to take out the competition. Darth Vader made short work with them. He never got any attackers worth a challenge, simply because he was remaining under the radar. He didn't cause enough trouble for the really dangerous foes to notice him.

Whenever they had free time, Vader would teach Anakin about the force. After what happened with Jabba he had told him what it really was he meant when he talked about trusting your instincts or feeling the energy around him.

_"The force exists everywhere, it surrounds us and holds the world together", he had explained, remembering his early Jedi days. "It exists in everyone but only few people can feel it. These people are called force sensitive. That's what you and I are."_

_"Are there many people like us?", Anakin had asked curiously._

_"There are only a couple of them per planet in each generation. Those that are born in the Outer Rim often never learn how to use the force."_

_"What about the others?"  
"The Jedi order is searching systematically for force sensitives to train them from a young age. Then there are a handful of people, Jedi who left their order, have never finished their education or been banned for using the dark side that travel around on their own. Sometimes those take apprentices too."_

_Then of course the inevitable question came: "What is the dark side?"_

_"It is a part of the force that is... different. When the light side, the one the Jedi use and the one you have learned to use in your training to make yourself stronger or faster, is like a vast desert then the dark is like the deep sea. You have to establish a connection to the light through hard work and much meditation. It is like planting a seed in the dry sand, it will take a long time for the soil to give you anything in return. When it does however the flow is steady and strong as long as you maintain it well. The dark however is a bottomless pit. It will give you everything you ask for immediately if you feed it and it will always return to you, asking for more."_

_"How can you feed the force? It's not like it has a body."_

_"The dark side is always hungry for emotions. The light is full and content, you have to coax it patiently to give you what you want and it demands you trust it and let it guide you in return. During mediation a lightside user feeds his emotions into the force to reach inner peace. He needs this because using the force requires his full concentration. It is however very hard to feed intense emotions into it. Look at it like the difference between a fat house cat and a starved dog. The dark side will always take all of the emotions you offer it and give you power in return. Along with it it will give you an echo of those feelings, like a farmer fertilizing his plants."_

_"But isn't the dark side... you know, evil?"  
Darth Vader had shaken his head at that. "I can tell from your words that you are still very much a child. The dark side is dangerous, both for the person you use it against and for yourself but if you know how to handle it, it is merely a powerful tool. For example say you feel annoyance at somebody because he rammed your ship while you are traveling through space, minding your own business. If you feed this annoyance into the light side it will vanish, the force will tell you if it was an accident or an attack and you may dismiss it if it was harmless. If you feed the same feeling into the dark side, it will return an echo of anger to you, causing you to attack the offender in revenge. _

_It is different with more intense emotions. If someone were to hurt your mother, you might feel not only anger but an intense rage and fear for her. It is very hard to feed such feelings into the light side. In the middle of a fight it will be impossible and if you cannot clear your mind, your connection to the light side will lessen and you will be severely weakened, maybe even unable to protect her. At the same time the dark side will be baited to you through your intense emotions. If you fuel your rage into it you will receive its power and you will receive an echo of anger. But this anger will be less potent then the rage you had previously. _

_The danger of the dark side lies in two points. One, this echo will no longer be connected to the source of your original rage. It may cause you to attack whoever is trying to hurt your mother but you might forget to secure her safety first, losing her anyway. Two, when the dark side surrounds you, attracted by your emotions, you feel the power it could give you in every fiber of your body - but you don't actually possess it yet. You feel confident, as if you could do anything but what you feel is merely the promise of the dark. Your rage will rise and rise because it makes you feel powerful but unless you release these feelings into the force, you will not actually receive any power in return. You have to find this point where your emotions are at its highest and then let them all go. It is not a hard thing to do, since the dark is eager to swallow them up but if you forget to do it at all you will severely overestimate your power." _

_This had been Vaders downfall on Mustafar and he had taken years to figure it out. Now of course he didn't receive any echo from the dark side anymore and neither did the light side ask that he trust in its guidance in exchange. Anakin didn't have that advantage._

_"The more emotion you feed into the force, regardless of which side, the easier it will come to you. The light side is easier to handle but takes more time, which is why I am teaching it to you. You are still very young, you can afford to wait. Once you start using the dark side it will come to you easier and more often even if you do not want it. That is why one should think carefully before using it."_

_"You are using the dark side", Anakin had immediately concluded, "aren't you?"_

_"That's right", Vader had said calmly. He had taken care to keep an eye on the bond, to judge Anakins reaction. He might be his adopted son but revealing yourself as a Sith should never be done lighthearted._

_"Will I have to use it too?"_

_That was when Vader had pulled the boy towards him, had laid both hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes and said very seriously:  
"Listen, Anakin, and listen well because this is important. I will never force you to use the dark or the light if you do not want to. I will never force you to fight a battle when you do not believe it is the right thing to do. I will show you a way and give you advice what to do based on what I think is best for you but if you do not agree with me, all you have to do is tell me so. In return, I ask that you accept how I choose to live my life. I ask that if you are in trouble and your life or the life of people you love is in danger, that you come to me for help. Regardless of how much time passes or if I'm happy with the choices you made in life or not, I want you to trust me that I will always help you and your family. Do you think you can do that?"_

_Anakin had nodded slowly and allowed Vader to hold him._

_"I love you, Dad."  
"I love you too, Anakin, you and your mother. That is part of the reason why I have chosen to remain with the dark."  
"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that I do not, not even for a single second, want to release this love for my family into the light side and have it just vanish. I do not think that I could, even if I tried but if I did succeed... I would no longer be the same. I would no longer be me." He would be a puppet, lifeless and cold just like the Jedi._

_"I understand", Anakin had said and Vader knew that it was the truth._

Now that Vader didn't have to tip-toe around the topic anymore, he was free to teach a lot more things to the boy. He always warned him to use it in a fight that would leave witnesses though. Since everyone Vader had ever killed or mutilated was a criminal and thus would either not tell on him or everybody would believe it was in self-defense, he never really broke any laws and of course, neither did Anakin. The Jedi however, he explained, had a great fear for anything even remotely dark and he wouldn't put it past them to break the law by attacking them for using the dark side alone.

_"But the Jedi are supposed to keep order and peace!", Anakin had protested. "Why would they attack us?"_

_"It is because a few hundred years ago, the Jedi were at war with the Sith order. Sith are force users that use the dark side exclusively and strive to oppose the Jedi in everything they do. Their most important goal is it to destroy the Jedi order. Jedi believe the Sith to be extinct but there is always a possibility of a Jedi falling to the dark and taking on this name again."_

_"Wait but if you're using the dark side, doesn't that make you a Sith?"_

_"Yes and no. The Sith, by definition, are opposing the Jedi. I prefer to stay with your mother and you, to make sure you are safe instead of plotting how to take down the Jedi. Also the Sith live by the rule of two. There is always one master and one apprentice, not more. I am fully trained in the dark side and so the Jedi would consider me a Sith but at the same time, I am not part of the Sith order, since I do not live by their rules."_

_"I'm glad that you don't", Anakin had declared. "Otherwise you would've never come to free us!"_

_"That is right. However it also means that both orders, Sith and Jedi alike, are now after my blood. They will be after you too, to use you against me or to get you to join them since you are becoming quite powerful yourself."_

_"I don't want to be in the Sith order", Anakin had muttered with a shiver. "They sound scary. I wouldn't mind becoming a Jedi, if they weren't hunting you!"_

_Vader hadn't known wherever to be insulted or amused. "Nobody is _hunting_ me", he had empathized. "I know you do not have much of a comparison but I can tell you that I am quite powerful. I am more powerful then the current Sith Master and more powerful then the Grand Jedi Master. I have no need to run and no need to hide. If I wanted to, I could destroy the Jedi, take over the intergalactic Republic and declare myself Emperor." In fact he had played with that thought in the beginning._

_"Then why don't you?", Anakin had asked, clearly amused. "If you're so powerful, why did you remain on a dust ball where low life smugglers and criminals are bothering you instead of taking over the world?"_

_"Because, Anakin, that is where your mother and you wanted to stay and I wanted to stay with you. Besides, I did take over that dust ball once I got tired of criminals bothering me, if you remember."_

_Anakin had been quiet after that._

The two Anakins had reached their house in Mos Espa and the smaller one immediately rushed in, searching for his mother.

"Mom! Mom, we're back again!"

Shmi appeared from the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at them both warmly.

"Welcome home! How was your trip?"

"It was fun! We were on Alderaan and Dad showed me the ocean. It's like a desert made from water! I have never seen so much water. I wish you could've seen it."

"That's sweet of you, Ani, but you know I don't like flying too much. Though it must have been a beautiful sight. Did you watch the sunset?"

"Uh, not really."

Vader had to hide a smile. He never really understood what was supposed to be so great about sunsets. He saw two of them every day and it only meant that the night and with it the freezing cold would come.

"But guess what? Dad bought me a second hyperdrive for the _Twin Sun_!"

"Oh no, was the old one damaged?"

Shmi always worried when they told her how they'd gotten into a space fight. With the result that they generally avoided telling her about it.

"Well no, it's a spare hyperdrive."

"A spare? But isn't that the thing that makes a ship go really fast? I thought they were expensive!"

Vader let out a sigh. "Yes, it is that part. You cannot imagine how many times I wished I had a spare hyperdrive in my ship in the past. It is the first thing you always attack as soon as you manage to bring down the shield generator so your opponent cannot flee into hyperspace."

"You should always have a spare hyperdrive on board", his younger self said, nodding and doing his best to look important (even though he was quoting the explanation Vader had given him before). "It's common sense."

"Well, I will trust you on these matters", Shmi said. Vader had contacted her shortly before they entered the atmosphere so she had dinner prepared for them already. Anakin continued to tell his mother of their journey to Alderaan. Vader leaned back and was content to enjoy watching them.

In the beginning Anakin had merely been his younger self, someone he had to protect so his children would be born but ultimately just a tool for him. With time he understood that he could not push Anakin around forever. He was still convinced that he knew what was best for both of them but the boy might not agree with him if he didn't tell him the whole truth. If he did, he might react just like Luke had initially and refuse to have anything to do with him.

No, Anakin would have to be coaxed into fulfilling his role slowly. Vader had learned enough about the subtle art of manipulation from Sidious to know how to handle the boy. Of course it helped that he always knew exactly what happened in his head, all he had to do is remember how he was at that age. The irony that he was doing to his younger self the same thing he had loathed the Jedi and Sith alike for when it had been done to him, was not lost on him. But of course it wasn't the same thing, since Anakins and his goals were essentially the same or would be, as long as he kept the timeline relatively intact.

Vader would not force Anakin to follow in his footsteps and neither would he make him become a Jedi if he didn't want to but he did insist that he at least see both sides before he decided to join one. Only when he thought his actions were his own idea would he follow his lead. Vader needed him to stay ignorant, at least until he was able to reveal the full truth to him. He couldn't do that as long as there was still a chance he would come across a random Jedi (or Sith) who could pick the knowledge from his still untrained mind.

Anakin was still very much like him - childish and reckless when at home, like he had been at that time but serious and mature during his training, like Vader had been during his Jedi days. At the same time, he was beginning to develop his own personality. He lacked the cynical bitterness Vader had adopted after the Jedi forbade him from returning to Tattoine to free his mother. He wasn't as paranoid of strangers as Vader had been during to his experiences as a slave, confident that none of them posed a threat to him. He had begun to start seeing shades of gray between the black and white Vader had believed in as a child. Anakin did not have to worry about earning enough food or being punished for failures. He was free to strive for a higher purpose and he was determined to impress both Shmi and Vader.

This new shift could eventually pose a problem if it hindered his ability to predict his actions. When he was in doubt, well, their bond was now strong enough that he didn't have any problems driving into Anakins mind. He had done so several times when helping him with his meditation.

Also Vader had planted knowledge into his sons mind concerning foreign languages and basic history about the places they visited. As a Jedi padawan Vader had had to learn all of this on his own and he had always thought it a terrible waste of time when Kenobi could've just shared the knowledge through their bond. There were so many more important things to learn, practical, more useful things.

Surprisingly the one thing Vader had been able to teach Anakin, which he himself had never really excelled in, was discipline. It was in their nature to go against rules, to fight for their freedom and anyone who wanted to oppress them. Kenobi, who had known that Vader was a very emotional person, had always punished him by ordering him to mediate so he may free himself from his impatience. The only thing it had done was to frustrate him further. That was why now Vader had taken a different approach; he would simply refuse to train Anakin in the force if he did not obey. He would still teach him mechanics and flying. The boy would still have fun so it wouldn't feel like punishment. At the same time his progress in his force training which Anakin was so proud of would suffer. Vader explained that the force required one to have self control and the best way to learn it was through discipline. It really only was a matter of motivation. Ever since Vader had promised he'd help Anakin to build his first lightsaber (undoubtedly it wouldn't be the last, not if he had Vaders knack for loosing weapons) to his next birthday if he behaved, he hadn't had any problems.

In the beginning, he had chosen this method merely to make sure Anakin would learn the most in the least amount of time. That it also made him more compliant was a nice bonus.

As a Jedi, Vader had often rebelled against Kenobi because he thought his Master was holding him back. Vader taught Anakin many things that no padawan his age would've dared to try but he also insisted they go back to the very basics during their warm-up. Anakin thought it was to strengthen his body or his connection to the force when really the reason was that his form wasn't perfect yet. The Jedi would've let him practice on the same thing for months to no end before teaching him something new while Vader knew that he would remember the lesson best if he practiced it over a longer time but with the occasional feeling of success and progress from being deemed ready to learn something new. He could afford to teach him this way since he rarely ever allowed Anakin to go against real opponents and Anakin did not recognize his strategy since he had no way to compare his skills to other children his age.

"Do you know where you want to go next?", Shmi asked, startling Vader from his thoughts. Three years ago this wouldn't have been possible but his new, peaceful lifestyle had made even him relax. Of course it was only in the presence of those two that he could drop the mask of the unrelenting Sith Lord but it was more then he'd had in two decades.

"We will stay on Tattoine for a couple of weeks", he explained. "I thought it was time for Anakin to learn how to handle money. I would like him to manage the droid shop on his own for this time."

In truth, Vader knew that soon, Qui-Gon Jinn, Kenobi and his Padme (no, not his this time, but oh he wished she were!) would arrive on Tattoine. It was important that Anakin met them.

The boy didn't know any of that. Vader had simply offered him several options on how he could prove that he was capable of handling his own money. He had promised him more pocket money if he could make some profit at the end of it. Also he had made it deliberately that from all the options, the work at the droid shop would be the most appealing. Was he manipulating his son? Yes, he probably was. Was that the way of the Sith? Definitely. Still Vader didn't regret it all. His actions would lead Anakin on the way of love and happiness after all. Even if the worst case happened and he fell again - Vader would prefer having to go through all that pain again to never knowing what love and friendship felt like.

"There is something else", Shmi said. "I... Well, I got a job offer."  
"What kind of job offer?", Vader wanted to know immediately.

"It's from Kaldia the Hutt, Rambas mate. She offered me a position as an overseer in their software team."

While Anakin was a genius in everything to do with hardware, Shmi had always been better with software. With the help of C3PO who could translate even the most abstract machine languages for her, she could find her way around any system. In fact, he had sometimes contacted her to help him hunt down a target by hacking into the Republic databases or the more hidden networks where bounty hunters exchanged information.

Nonetheless he knew that Shmis talents were not the reason the job had been offered to her. It was Rambas attempt to secure the delicate understanding he had reached with Vader.

"Do you want to take the job?", he asked.

"Well, they do pay really well. If Ani takes over the shop for the next couple of weeks it will give us time to employ someone. But I'm not stupid either. I know that I would basically be a hostage."

Standing behind the counter just selling things must be boring for his mother. The position would fit her and she would have the protection from the Hutts against enemies Vader had made outside.

"The Hutts know my name. I had never problems with the current ones before and I doubt that I will in the future. If you take the job, make sure to tell Ramba that I will terminate his entire clan if somethings happens to you. It should keep him in line. Also, demand that you can leave whenever you want without questions asked."

Shmi did not know much about what Vader did in his free time but she wasn't blind. She knew he was behind Jabbas death and she also knew that the periodical, severe decrease in the tusken population coincided with the times Vader returned from a trip. At one point she had tried to talk to him about it. Vader had given her a tiny glimpse of what was to come, the war that was going to break loose and how he needed his position on Tattoine to be secure. Shmi did not approve but she believed that Vader did all this to protect his family and so she stopped arguing with his methods.

"Do you know yet what you would like to do one day?", Shmi asked Anakin with a soft smile.

"Well..." Anakin pushed around the food on his plate. "I don't really know yet. I could imagine being a pilot, I guess. But I don't want to be a smuggler. I don't really want to work for the federation either, they sound like a bunch of greedy cowards. I think I would like more... action."

Shmi and Vader exchanged a look.

"There are plenty of planets in the Middle Rim and the core worlds that have their own fleet of spaceships", Vader said. "Of course the navy of the Republic doesn't have much to do in peaceful times, especially not with a senate that moronic and slow. But they do send regular patrols to hunt down smugglers and pirates."

"Anakin!", Shmi said with a scowl, for once glaring at the older man. "I would not feel well knowing my son was part of an army. That work is dangerous."

"Not more dangerous then staying on Tattoine would be", young Anakin replied.

Shmi opened her mouth for another retort and Vader leaned back with a smile, content to watch the two banter. He did not believe for one moment that Anakin would end up in the navy of some random planet.

XxX

"We don't have enough energy to get to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is damaged."

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn listened to the report of the captain. He was relieved that they had broken through the blockade around Naboo but apparently it had been a blessing in disguise.

"We have to land and repair the ship", he thought aloud.

His padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi had already finished checking their options before his Master had even stopped speaking.

"Here, Master. Tattoine is small, far away and rather poor. The federation doesn't have any influence on it."

"How can you be sure of that?", a crew member asked.

When his Master wouldn't answer, Obi-Wan said: "It is controlled by the Hutts."

"You can't take the queen there, the Hutts are criminals!"

"Even worse", Qui-Gon muttered, "the head of clan of the Hutts on that planet changed three times in the last two years. They still rule over the planet but something is causing them great trouble. Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice. The danger isn't any different if we landed on a planet controlled by the federation. At least the Hutts and whatever else is on that planet are not searching for us. This will give us an advantage."

The rest of the crew eventually agreed with the plan. The two Jedi went to tell the queen of the change of plans.

"Master, do you have an idea what's going on on Tattoine?", Obi-Wan wanted to know.

"I'm afraid news from the Outer Rim are scarce", the older Jedi replied. "It is only because the death of Jabba the Hutt caused an uprising with the entire race that spread over several systems that I heard of it."

"What will we do if we encounter the source of this tumult?"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Young Padawan, just because we are going to a place that holds a hidden danger or two does not automatically mean that we are going to encounter it."

Obi-Wan stopped at that, staring aghast after his Master who simply continued his trek unperturbed.

"Really, Master?", the young man called after him. "Do you really believe that?"

Because he didn't. The two Jedi had a history of stumbling over 'adventures' and making simple missions unnecessarily complicated. More often then not, this was during to Qui-Gons habit of picking up primitive life-forms, like that moronic Gungan.

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself, he had a really bad feeling about this.

XxX

AN: I'm sorry about the strange formation in the last chapter. I'm afraid I don't really know what went wrong, I just copy-pasted everything as usual. I hope this chappie gets through better.

Fehize: Aw, I really like it when people take their time to review this elaborately. It's silly to expect a new reader to comment every chapter seperately, it's just as great if you talk some more in a longer rev, that way I can really feel you liked my fanfic. I agree with you about the Empire being not all bad, I mean, the people practically chose it themselves anyway. Sidious rule was totally legal. I doubt I'll manage to build it up the way it was before but Vader WILL cause some major chaos in the galaxy, of that I can assure you.

The main reason why I wanted to have both Vader and Anakin in the story was because I actually like both of them but writing about them as the same person would make him look like a psychopath with a split personality. (now wait, that's a nice idea for another ff...)

GinHanelle: I don't think there's anyone in the galaxy who _doesn't _hate Jabba. I mean, he's... urgh! Yet the Jedi never kill him. They even deal with him frequently, just as they sometimes work with the pirates. Hypocrites! In my opinion, hunting down those kinds of criminals would be one of Vaders main jobs while in the Empire since the rebellion took around 5 years to form I think and even then they weren't a big threat until the end. I am a little confused why Tattoine wasn't the first planet to be cleansed by Vader but then again, maybe he just had too many bad memories of that planet and didn't want to go near there. Now, that he has to live there again, it is only logical that he would go after the Hutts at some point.

About Vrett... I'll be honest here, I had totally forgotten about him myself. It was only after reading about the chapter to check for spelling mistakes that I noticed that he would still be in there. O_o

All: I know this is something of a filler chapter but at least the Jedi+Padme have entered now. That's going to be funny next chap!


	8. Stranded Jedi

**Part II: The Battle of Naboo**

"Last year we went to Malastare and I flew in the Vinta Harvest Classic. I'm the first human who ever won it."

Qui-Gon listened with no small amount of incredulity as the small boy retold the tale of his victory to the handmaiden. What kind of parents would let their son race such a dangerous event? For that matter, what kind of parents would let a nine-year-old run his own droid shop? Yet the boy did not look stressed, afraid or abused. In fact, he seemed to have a great deal of fun leading the small group through the storage rooms, a droid rolling behind them and picking up this part and that when his master pointed it out.

"It seems you know a lot about these machines. Since when do you work here?", the girl, Qui-Gon though he remembered her name was Padme, asked the small boy.

"I took over the shop two weeks ago. It belongs to my mother but I helped out a lot before too. My father taught me all about piloting and repairing things."

"He must have a lot of confidence in you when he allows you to lead the shop by yourself", the Jedi said.

"Oh, this is nothing. It's actually boring most of the time."

"I could imagine your work to become quite dangerous at times", Padme noticed. "Some of these parts must be very expensive. Aren't you afraid someone might try and break in?"

The boy - Anakin Skywalker, that was how he had introduced himself - laughed at that. "I want to see the fool who tries to rob this shop." He grinned confidently and pointed towards a black, nondescript box on top of a high shelf. "Over there we store our Droidekas. All of them are fully functional and will attack when the alarm goes off or I give them a signal."

"Droidekas?", the Jedi echoed, alarm bells ringing. "How many of those do you have here?"

"Why, do you want to buy them?"

The smart boy didn't let anything on. It _was _a droid shop so Qui-Gon supposed it wasn't all that uncommon that they would have a Droideka. But those battle robots were highly advanced and with their laser cannons and shield reactors they could pose a threat even to the Jedi. Also the droids were _very _expensive and Qui-Gon couldn't imagine that a small shop on this desert planet would offer one, much less several!

"I can't imagine you being a fan of combat droids", Anakin mused, watching Qui-Gon with a critical eye.

"Why do you say that?"  
The boy shrugged. "You come for a new hyperdrive so you probably just fled a fight. You hold yourself with confidence, so you're not afraid of the less-then-nice people around. You always watch out for Padme and the Gungan. You are their protector so you know how to fight but you fight more often on the ground then in a ship. Otherwise you would have a spare hyperdrive with you or at least a technician in your crew who could repair it. Still you don't wear any armor and you can't be hiding more then one blaster under your clothes. I think this means you are more used to weaponless fighting. That, or..." Anakin stopped and looked up to him. Qui-Gon met his gaze and was for a moment startled by the intense look in those blue eyes.

"...that or you're a Jedi."

Both Qui-Gon and Padme stared at the boy in shock. The Jedi felt a sudden vibe in the force, a warning to pay close attention to this boy. There was more to him then met the eye. Either he was a genius to have uncovered his disguise this easily or, and this was a truly frightening thought, he had experience in combat and space fighting. He sent a silent prayer to the force that it was the first. It would sadden him greatly if such a young boy would have had to experience combat enough times to recognized a trained fighter that anyone else would mistake for a harmless civilian. If even half of what he'd said was true, it might also be possible that the child was force-sensitive. He would very much like to test the boy but he didn't think there was any way to do it without drawing suspicion.

The awkward silence was abruptly broken by a loud crash when Jarjar, who had wandered off alone, fell into a bunch of spare parts after freeing his long tongue from where it had somehow gotten stuck in the compartment of a vaporizer.

"I... have never heard that anyone, even experienced commanders, take a spare hyperdrive with them", Qui-Gon replied in an attempt to distract the boy when he helped the Gungan back to his feet.

Anakin merely wrinkled his nose. "Why wouldn't they? It's only common sense to have a spare hyperdrive! If you have the money, I could give you two."

"I have 20.000 credits", the Jedi said, confident that it was enough to cover the cost. Though he doubted they would need the second hyperdrive.

"You can't pay with credits on Tattoine", Anakin said. "They aren't worth anything here."

"I'm afraid we don't have any local currency."

"Oh. Well, that's a shame then."

Another awkward silence. Qui-Gon threw a meaningful look at the girl next to him. Anakin had obviously taken a liking to her, maybe she could change his mind.

Padme seemed to have understood because she asked:

"Are you sure you can't make an exception?"

Anakin looked to his feet, then to Jarjar, back to the door, anywhere but to the beautiful handmaiden.

"Well... You see, I'm supposed to prove that I can handle my own money and business here. Some of the other parts on your list I could probably repair for you but I can't just let you take the hyperdrive."

"We understand", Qui-Gon said, unable to keep the disappointment entirely out of his voice. "Is there maybe another store where we could buy it?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I'm the only one around here who can give you advanced stuff like that."

"Then we are in a lot of trouble." Padme sighed.

More awkward silence.

"Am I right?", Anakin suddenly wanted to know. "Are you a Jedi, Sir?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. They needed the help of this boy or they would be stuck on this planet for a very long time. There was something special about him but the force did not warn him from any danger. Also, his good heart refused to believe that such a brilliant, nice if somewhat over-confident young boy could have ill will towards them.

"It is true", he admitted. "I am a Jedi Master. We're on the way to Coruscant on a very important mission and cannot afford to loose any time."

Anakin was silent at that for a moment, lost in thought.

"I want to help you", he decided, "but I would have to ask my father if it's alright to sell you the hyperdrive for credits. We often make trips to other planets together so it's not like we couldn't use it but he was very clear in that I only take wupiupi to keep the shop running."

"It would be a great help to us if you could do that", Padme said with a smile.

Anakin smiled back brightly and Qui-Gon had to hide a chuckle when the boy went to make his call.

Five minutes later he was back:

"Can you tell me where your ship is now?"  
"It's a short walk away from the town in the south, why?"

"There's a sand storm brewing and those can become really dangerous here. I don't think you're going to make it. If you don't have any other shelter you're in trouble. Dad said I shall invite you to stay with us for the night and he will think about the deal."

The two humans exchanged a look.

"We would not want to impose on you...", Padme said.

"Oh no, it would be great having you over! I'm sure if you tell him your story he will agree to help you too. You know, he probably just wants to see you to make sure you don't have a bounty on your head. I can't sell spare parts to fugitives he might have to hunt down later."

"Then your father is a bounty hunter?" This was getting more problematic with every second. Qui-Gon was pretty sure that by now the federation had put a nice bounty on the queen's head.

"More like a freelancer. We search for people from the Republic Most Wanted list. As a Jedi in a town full of criminals, you're probably safest with us."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment, his mind connecting to the force to help him make a decision. Curiously however he received no gentle hum, no nudge in the right direction. The force did not give him any incentive.

"Very well, we will accept your generous invitation", he finally decided himself.

Anakin was happy to hear it. It was almost time to close the shop anyway so he took them with him right away.

Anakin and his family lived in a house in the middle of the town. It wasn't very big but when they entered they could see that the furniture was a high quality, they had electrical lights instead of the lamps most people on Tattoine used and the fabrics of the dress the black haired woman who greeted them at the door was soft cotton instead of the rough linen they saw on the street.

"Hello Ani, I hope your day was great", the woman, obviously Anakins mother, said warmly. "Your father already told me you were bringing friends. Please, do come in!"

Qui-Gon, Padme and Jarjar thanked her and they were ushered into the dining room. There, Anakin told her about the problem. Watching them interact it was obvious their relationship was very good. Soon Mrs Skywalker left them alone again to prepare dinner.

"It never becomes boring with you, doesn't it, son? Bringing a Jedi into my house..."  
Qui-Gon turned around to see a tall man in his late twenties, brown curls framing his face, a prominent scar running over one of his intense blue eyes. He wore tight leather trousers and a vest over a dark gray long sleeved shirt. Several small bags could be seen on his belt as well as an empty holster. As a hunter, it was probably reserved for a blaster or another weapon.

Qui-Gon looked at Anakin, who merely shrugged, signaling that he had not been the one to tell his father that he was a Jedi.

Qui-Gon stood and gave the men, presumably Anakins father, a slight bow before he introduced himself and his friends.

"We are grateful that you have offered us shelter for the night in light of the storm outside", he concluded.

The man regarded him coldly for a couple of seconds before he merely nodded. Then, completely ignoring the Jedi Master, he turned to the girl, Padme.

"My name is Anakin Vader. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, milady. My home is your home so please do not hesitate to ask if you need something."

"Oh", Padme said, surprised by his manners. She had not expected something like this on Tattoine. "Thank you very much, Mr Vader. You help is greatly appreciated."

"Please, call me Anakin. A friend of my little junior is my friend as well."

"Dad!", the little junior whined and Padme chuckled.

"I don't know what you are even doing here, shouldn't you be helping your mother with dinner?", Vader scolded the boy, who huffed indignantly but stood to leave for the kitchen. His expression brightened however when Padme offered to come with him and help as well. The kitchen and dining room were connected through an open doorway so they could still see each other and, more importantly, they could see Jarjar who had discovered the secret store of pans and kettles and was making quite some noise with them.

Vader sat down opposite of Qui-Gon and didn't leave the Jedi out of his sight for even a single second. He was being watched as if the hunter was afraid he would decide to go and murder his family any moment. It was more then a little disconcerting since Qui-Gon felt if he moved even a little he would be shot down immediately.

Again the Jedi concentrated on the flow of the force around them. It was tense but he could feel no ill intent with this man, only an unhealthy amount of paranoia.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Well, Anakin, I must congratulate you for such a nice son", he said.  
"For you, it is Lord Vader", the hunter snapped immediately. "I am the head of the most influential family on this planet and you will pay me the proper respect, Jedi."

Slightly taken aback, Qui-Gon leaned away from Vader instinctively. He didn't sound aggressive per se but this man was clearly used to giving commands and seeing them being followed. Something in Qui-Gon balked at the idea of bowing his head to this arrogant and quite rude man, wondering how he could be so polite to Padme and yet change his behavior entirely once the women were out of range. But unfortunately, this man seemed to be the only one willing and capable of helping them. Qui-Gon had never heard that Tattoine had a noble house but if it was true, his request was sensible.

"Of course, please forgive me, Lord. I meant no disrespect. Your son - Anakin Skywalker, was it? May I ask why he carries your surname but his mothers last name?" In hindsight, that may not have been the smartest thing for him to ask to distract the prideful hunter.

"Shmi and I are not married", he replied through gritted teeth. "Though I fail to notice what it is to you."

"I was merely curious, that is all."  
Vader watched him silently for a couple of seconds as if to gauge the honesty of his words. Finally he replied:  
"The... romantic part of our relationship was very short, if it existed at all. Anakin was six when I saw her again. Both of them were slaves and I freed them and took them in. My love for Shmi has been platonic ever since."

Something about that story sounded off. When Shmi came in shortly after with the dinner he paid close attention to the way they all interacted with each other. It was clear in the way the woman treated them that she loved both Anakins very much. The way the boy bragged about his accomplishments during the day it was also clear that he craved his fathers attention and wanted to impress him. Occasionally Vader would send them both a small smile and he started a conversation with his son about the best way to take apart a shield generator but overall he was very reserved during the meal. Qui-Gon couldn't help but think that he had something against Jedi. He couldn't think of any reason why though. If it was true that he was one of these bounty hunters limiting themselves to Republic fugitives, he shoudn't have anything to fear from official agents such as the Jedi. Even if he did, Qui-Gon clearly needed his help at the moment and was unlikely to ask too many questions.

Soon the food was cleared away and Vader inquired about the mission that had lead them here. Qui-Gon kept his answers vague. He half expected the hunter to ask further questions but it never got that far.

"Ah!", Anakin suddenly cried out, staring at his hand. He'd accidentally cut himself with a knife while preparing some fruit.

"Oh Ani, what have you done?", Shmi asked concerned as she took his hand in hers. There was a shallow but surprising long cut on his finger that was oozing blood.

"I don't know, the knife just slipped from my hand", Anakin complained.

"There is a medical kit in the cupboard behind you, Jedi, if you would...?", Vader said.

"That's not necessary", the boy complained but Qui-Gon had already found the kit. He was actually quite eager for the opportunity to clean the small wound of the boy. It did give him the chance to take a quick blood sample.

"Hey! What did you do that for?", the ever perceptive child wanted to know.

"I'm testing your blood for infections", he claimed and quickly let the sample vanish.

Anakin looked at him doubtfully, then to his father, who merely shrugged. The Jedi was relieved to see them dismiss it.

In the evening young Anakin took Padme with him to show her his personal racing pod while Qui-Gon helped Mrs Skywalker to wash the dishes. Shortly before going to bed he send the data of the blood sample to his padawan on the ship to be analyzed. He did not know what he would do if the child was indeed force sensitive. On the one hand he was on an important mission and could not afford being distracted. Also the boy was older then any initiative. On the other hand taking part in dangerous pod races and flying through the galaxy hunting down criminals was not something a nine-year-old should be doing. He could put his abilities to much better use as a Jedi.

In the end however it was likely he wouldn't have to worry about it at all. If either the boy or his parents refused to send him to the temple, there was nothing Qui-Gon would be able to do about it.

AN:

Okay so first, I'm no force expert so I have no idea how much truth there is to Vaders explanations. It's just something that made sense to me, the thing about the force being connected to emotions I mean. Also he had to describe it to Anakin in a way he would understand but also didn't paint teh dark side in a way that's too evil, that's where the 'hungry' analogy came from.

Second: I know that a hyperdrive if very big and so I suppose it really wouldn't make sense to have a spare one. But on most pictures there are more then one 'shiny dot' that pushes the ship into hyperspace and you need supposingly all of them to make the jump. In that case, having one or two spare engines wouldn't take up too much space. It's still impractical since changing them would take too much time in a combat situation. Then again, we're talking about Anakin Skywalker here, he repaired his pod 2-3 times during a race without losing speed when he was nine freaking years old. Having the force to lift heavy thing could also help. So yeah, even though they make it look as if a spare hyperdrive is a must-have for everyone, it's really only possible because this is Darth Vader and Darth Vader Junior we're talking about.

Finally: I know I keep confusing 'limps' and 'limbs'. Thank you for mentioning it, I'm to lazy to go back and change it but I'll keep an eye on it in the future.

You're all awesome and I'm really happy you're commenting this much, be it praise or critism! (though there never can be creepy praises, don't worry ;-)

We've reached the first movie, have fun!


	9. Goodbye

Darth Vader sipped at his cup of bantha milk, blue eyes stained with yellow unfocused as he stretched his senses to locate each and every person currently under his roof. He didn't care that it was a drink usually reserved for sick children. It was a damn good drink. Besides, he was a freaking Sith Lord. He could crush the internal organs of ten people at the same time just by _looking _at them. He was confident that drinking milk did nothing to destroy his impressive and at times terrifying aura. If someone thought differently, he was more then ready to demonstrate.

The Sith had had a hard time keeping himself from relieving the old Jedi of his head. Even though he had lived somewhat peaceful for three years, there were another twenty years of habit to overcome. It wasn't even that he hated Qui-Gon Jinn. Actually, the man could very well be the only Jedi that he had never hated. Qui-Gon had freed him and offered him a future. But what was even more important for Vader was that he had been ready to teach him even against the wish of the Council. He didn't know how far the knight would've actually taken his promise. Still he had always admired this man. According to Kenobi this hadn't been the first time he defied the Council, far from it. It was the reason he hadn't been offered a spot in their midst even though he was powerful enough.

Vader had often wondered what his life would have been like if Qui-Gon had taken up the role of his master. Unlike Kenobi, the rule-abiding perfect Jedi, Qui-Gon had character. He had a heart and he was not afraid to follow it. Vader might have been able to come to trust him, maybe even enough to tell him about Padme. Qui-Gon, as a Jedi Master, did have access to the holy Jedi holocons and might just have been willing to help and still keep his relationship a secret.

Yes, much could have ended differently if Qui-Gon had survived. For this at least Vader wanted to spare him even through everything else in him balked at the idea at letting any Jedi live, much less one who he could've used so well to hurt Kenobi.

Vader had been gone for most of the night, searching for some sand people to take his anger out on. Unfortunately, they were slowly growing extinct and he had to travel farther and farther to find some. He didn't like to admit it but seeing Padme again after so many years had shaken him to the very core. She was young, only fourteen years old and so she wasn't exactly as he remembered her. But she was _beautiful _and he saw her compassion, her sense for justice, her strength glowing in her eyes and he knew she was the same person. It had been hard, pretending he didn't know her but he knew that he had to keep a hold of himself. A relationship between them was impossible now. Not because of the age difference and not even because his younger self had already taken a liking to her but because he was no longer Anakin Skywalker. He was Darth Vader, a ruthless Sith who only felt alive when war was raging around him and as much as it pained him to admit he knew that Padme would not be able to love what he had become. That did not mean he couldn't do everything in his power (which was a lot) to make sure she lived this time around.

It was not unusual for him to vanish a couple of hours without notice. It _was _unusual for him to sneak into his own house in the late morning.

Darth Vader waited until he sensed that Padme went to help Shmi search for Jarjar, who had probably gotten into some kind of trouble again (oh how Vader craved to put his lightsaber through that annoying creature!) and Anakin was with Qui-Gon in the living room, asking him for stories about his Jedi adventures.

Vader stepped into the room. He always took great care to conceal his power around the Jedi to avoid notice. This time, he managed to observe them for a full seven minutes before anyone noticed him.

"Good Morning, Dad!", Anakin finally called. "Master Jinn said they want to leave for their ship soon. But there's still the issue with the hyperdrive."

Vader nodded slowly. "I have thought about the problem and came to the conclusion that we can afford to help them out this time. You may sell them what they need for credits. I can exchange it for new goods on my next trip."  
"That's great! Thanks, Dad!"

Qui-Gons shoulders visibly fell in relief and he smiled. "I thank you as well, Lord Vader. We are indebted to you."

Honestly, Vader just wanted to get them off his planet.

"There is... another issue I would like to address", the Jedi began. He somehow managed not to flinch under Vaders burning gaze.

"Speak."

"You son, Anakin... He is what we Jedi call force sensitive. He was born with the ability to wield the powers of the force. The Jedi could help him to train this ability and reach his full potential." He turned to the child. "I would like to offer you to come with us to Coruscant."

Vader closed his eyes to hide the sudden spike of pain in his heart as Anakin let out an excited sound.

"Do you mean I could become a Jedi, like you?"

"That's right. You have very good instincts, a keen perception and sometimes you know things that are about to happen, which makes people think you have great reflexes as well. If you weren't born in the Outer Rim, we would've found you sooner but I believe it is not too late to start your training yet."

"Oh, I would like to come with you! I already had some force training so I'm sure I could do great! Dad, please, can I go?"

Vader stood rigidly, his arms crossed in front of his chest and fighting the urge to let his dark power flare, to take the Jedi and just rip him apart.

He had known it would come to this, of course. He had even made sure it would by using the force to let Anakins grip on his knife slip yesterday. He had guessed right that Qui-Gon would jump at the opportunity to test his midichlorian-level.

Still, it pained him how readily Anakin agreed to dedicate his life to an order that would bring him so much pain. It reminded Vader of the day Sidious had declared himself Emperor and the whole senate had applauded the downfall of the Republic.

Not only that but Anakin had also blurted out that he'd had training when Vader had spend so much time and effort to make sure he never revealed his abilities to strangers. Evidently, Qui-Gon did not count as a stranger to him anymore. Anakin probably didn't even realize that he'd brought his 'father' in a very precarious situation with his words.

As expected, Qui-Gon turned to Vader next with a light scowl.

"You knew that he was force sensitive, didn't you? He inherited his power from you. I know that you are no Jedi but then how were you able to teach him? Why did you not bring him to the temple?"

"Just because the Jedi are the only institution that teaches the force does not mean they offer a good education", Vader replied shortly without addressing the first question.

Anakin seemed to have realized what he'd done because he bit his lip and looked down guilty. As a Sith Vader could never have just brought Anakin to the Jedi himself and the boy had never before expressed the desire to join them so there hadn't been a reason to search for alternative ways either.

"If you will excuse us, I would like to speak to my son alone."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding and left the room.

Vader sighed deeply. He was almost sure that he was going to hate himself for what he was about to do.

The Sith knelt in front of the couch Anakin was seated on and met his eyes seriously.

"Anakin, I have told you before that I would leave the decision what to do with your life to you. If you want to join the Jedi I will not stand in your way but there are a few things that you have to know first."

The child nodded mutely, eyes wide.

"You would be a terrible Jedi, Anakin. - No, let me speak. You are powerful, more powerful then any of them. I don't doubt that you would become formidable in the art of lightsaber fighting, that the force would heed your every call and that your bravery would let you come out on top in every conflict. But that is not what being a Jedi is about. I know you want to be one of them because everyone respects them, because they earn so much glory and have many adventures. But Jedi are supposed to serve the people. They don't have material possessions and they don't crave for attention. They try everything to keep the peace and avoid fighting while you want to rush right into it.

I know that being a Jedi means nothing to you and that the real reason you want to go with these people is because of that beautiful girl in our garden."

Anakin blushed red at that but Vader wasn't finished yet:

"I know you want to impress Padme and be near her and you believe that as a Jedi you might have more opportunities to met her at court. You are more right about that then you know. But Jedi are not allowed any attachments, be it friendship or love. As a Jedi you won't be allowed to see your mother or me again in a long time. They will do everything in their power to break our bond because you are supposed to care for every person the same and have no favorites. You want to join them for all the wrong reasons and that is why you will fail as a Jedi."

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know-"  
"I think you should go with them."  
"What!?"

Vader felt that old hurt in his heart again but forced himself to smile.

"You will be isolated and under constant scrunchy with them but if you can ignore that then you can do a lot of good in the galaxy in your own way. The Jedi will never really trust you, will never really rely on you but everyone else, every person you save and help, they will love you for your power and your charm and celebrate you as a hero. Also while it might be a horrible way to get close to this young woman, it might also be the only one.

You would be a terrible Jedi because you cannot heed to their rules but the rules of the Jedi are stupid and as long as you don't get caught breaking them, you can still be great. You just have to remember that if it gets too much for you, you can always leave the order and come back to me. I will always be there for you."

"Thank you, Dad. I will remember it. I will remember you - always. I promise that I won't forget you. I want to come back and visit you and mom."

"That might get difficult", Vader said.

"Why?"

"Anakin, the only reason I stayed on this annoying planet for so long was to make sure you got a proper education. Now that Shmi has her new job and you want to go to the Jedi, I have to decide anew what I want to do. The Sith have been calling me for years and now the Jedi are aware of my presence as well. Great conflict, maybe even war lies ahead and I have no longer an excuse to keep away from it. I cannot tell you much about it, else I run the risk of facing the Jedi and you as an enemy and that would get awkward really fast."

Anakin chuckled at his words. Vader was amazed that he had managed to distract the boy from the fundamental message by joking. It proved that he was still very much a boy. It didn't matter though. He didn't _want _Anakin to understand his words in their full meaning, not now. In a decade or a half he would look back on this day and realize that he had been warned from the terrible catastrophe he had been heading into. The Jedi would tell him all kinds of horror stories about the Sith, try their best to turn him against him, to convince him Vader had only sent him to them as a spy.

But Anakin would not be able to blame Vader for betraying him, for withholding information. If anything it would be the other way around because it was Anakin who chose to go and it would be him who was obligated to leave his order if he wanted to avoid clashing with Vader because he only chose to join the Jedi for petty reasons or those that were completely unrelated to his mission. Vader on the other hand could convincingly pretend he actually believed in what he fought for.

In reality he was just growing so tired of playing happy family. He missed the war something fierce and he had every intention to make sure the Clone Wars took place. If he was lucky he might even be able to start them a couple of years earlier.

Confident in the suggestions he had planted into his younger self, Darth Vader stood.

"Have you decided then? Do you still want to go with the Jedi?"

"I... I do. Maybe you're right and it's not the way for me but it's the only thing I could imagine doing when I'm older."

Vader nodded. He had expected nothing else.

"They will probably ask you a number of questions about your training and me. You may answer as truthfully as you see fit. They will probably search your mind and get the answers they want forcefully if you don't."

"Will it really be alright? You said the Jedi attack... people like you without question."

"And I told you multiple times that the Jedi cannot threaten me. It really is completely pointless to worry about me."

"But you will be bored out of your mind without me!", Anakin teased.

"Oh, I will busy myself. Maybe I will start a war or two to keep myself occupied. You could have your fun in it as well - you know, to kill some time... and people..."

"Dad! You're terrible!"

Darth Vader laughed deeply, the uncommon sound vibrating deep in his chest.

"Don't say I didn't warn you", he said and ruffled his sons hair, who huffed indignantly. He really was curious how this would play out.

XxX

"Master, with all due respect but are you sure this is a good idea?"

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the father and son suspiciously as they took apart the rear of their spaceship, doing force knows what with it.

"Lord Vader and his son are doing us a great favor installing the spare parts themselves. Their family has one of the best equipped droid shops I have ever seen and from what I've heard, they build most of them themselves. They make their money by buying broken parts, repairing and selling them again. I am confident in their ability."

"That is not what I meant", Obi-Wan clarified. "I'm talking about your decision to take the boy to the temple. Isn't he a bit too old for it?"

"I have a feeling he is very talented. He will catch up quickly."

Obi-Wan had seen his midichlorian-levels. Talented was not the words he would use in this case. More like ridiculously overpowered. But the ability to use the force was only a small part of what identified a Jedi. The boy had never gone to any sort of school. It was likely he didn't even know how to learn properly. He would be years behind in subjects such as galactic history, protocol and manners and politics. Having a bounty hunter as a father he probably wasn't that into diplomacy either.

"It's not his abilities that worry me", Obi-Wan said. "He simply has not been raised in the Jedi way and it will be difficult for him to adjust. He is old enough that he'd remember his parents. Just look at the both of them, he will have a hard time getting rid of this attachment. There is a reason why the temple takes in children when they are... well, younger."

"You mean moldable", Qui-Gon replied wryly. "I do not think it is a bad thing for a Jedi to have a bit of character on his own. If we all have exactly the same mindset, it will make the order inflexible and vulnerable. Also, if such power is left unsupervised he could easily succumb to darkness, not knowing of the dangers. I have never seen test results like his. It is as if he's filled with midichlorians from head to toe..." He hesitated for a moment.

"Master? There is something else, isn't there?"  
"Indeed, my Padawan. There is an old Jedi legend, a prophecy that speaks of a Chosen One, a person that will bring balance to the force in a time of great need. The force shall be stronger in him then in anyone else."

"You believe that he is this person?"

"I think he could be."

"But the world isn't in any sort of great need."  
"Not yet, Obi-Wan. Not yet."

XxX

Darth Vader threw one last glance at the ship that was going to take his younger self away. Replacing the damaged parts hadn't been too much work but they had taken their time adding a couple of updates. Vader had left the majority of the work to Anakin while he went and ambushed a terrified beeping R2, took him completely apart and practically rebuild him from scratch with all the nifty little additions his other self would've added in the coming years. Including a well-hidden virus that prevented a complete memory wipe while still keeping the data safe and left an open channel for him to turn the astromech into a communicator that he could use to contact his son in case of emergency.

All the while he was alert and maintained a deep connection with the force in an attempt to sense a certain dark presence that was sure to confront them soon.

Last time, the majority of this day had been spend at the Boonta Eve. He had no reason to believe that Sidious' assassin would change his schedule and as such he was only going to attack in the evening. Vader very much wanted to get rid of him before he could kill Qui-Gon and thus he had to stall the ship's departure until then. But he had run out of updates and if he kept the group here any longer they might start to get suspicious.

Finally Vader felt a tiny tremor in the dark side of the force, alerting him of the arrival of Darth Maul. He was still far away though, somewhere on the other side of Mos Espa.

Vader rolled his eyes. That was just wonderful. He had never had much respect for Sidious' first apprentice but this was a new low.

Carefully Vader reached out through the dark side, letting his power nudge the other aura almost gently, as if greeting a friend. It was a difficult task. Not only did he have no connection to this man to guide him but he also had to cloak his actions from the Jedi.

The other presence recoiled from his touch, slamming up mental shields. Vader however made no attempt to break into his mind. He didn't need to, he was perfectly capable of imagining Maul looking around frantically, searching for a foe that wasn't there. His ridiculously long range of the force was one of Vaders more distinctive traits. He could kill a person on the other side of the galaxy by force choking them – as long as he could see said person via video or holoimage. If he had no clear view on his victim it had to be close enough for him to sense his presence. Of course even he couldn't kill a Sith, even a half-trained one, with nothing but a force choke. He couldn't even invade his mind without seeing him but he could project his presence as a tremor in the force, offering an open channel.

Finally Maul seemed to have realized he was not going to get attacked (yet) and carefully lifted his shields just enough to allow the most basic of communications.

Vader jumped at the chance and immediately send him a mental image of the queen's starship that was making the last preparations for the start.

A faint sense of curiosity was sent through the connection but Vader broke it without answering the silent question. He didn't care if Maul thought he was friend or foe as long as he just came here so he could kill him.

The ship was about to leave. He just needed five more minutes.

"Anakin!", he called and the boy who had been chatting with Qui-Gon next to the ramp, turned to him.

Vader opened his arms slightly. "You don't plan on leaving without saying good bye, do you?"

Anakin grinned and sprinted towards him, throwing himself into his arms. Vader held him tightly, whispering into his ear.

"Remember what I told you. Don't let the Jedi get to you. They always talk about how you shouldn't be afraid but the truth is, they are all terribly scared of the dark side. They see shadows where there are none and in doing so create discontentment. Their suspicion leads to frustration and anger and in the end, they create what they fear most themselves. Even now, the Jedi are continuously working towards their own downfall. Take care not to fall alongside them."

"I won't", Anakin promised, squeezing him some more. "I'll miss you, Dad."

"I will always be there with you, son. Just look into a mirror. If you ever need my help, feel free to reach out to me through the force. Our connection is strong."

"I'll remember it."

Vader ruffled his hair one last time.

"Anakin, please enter the ship now. Lord Vader, I think it is best if you left now."

Vader turned to see that Qui-Gon had tensed up, his gaze directed at the distance. So he had felt it too then.

Anakin wanted to follow his order, but Vader kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What is going on?", he asked, playing the obvious, if slightly offended father. "Can't I say a proper good bye to my son?"

"Please forgive me but there is someone coming, someone dangerous. It is prudent that we start now!"

Anakin looked up at him questioningly. "Dad?"

Maul was approaching fast. Just a little longer.

"Master!", Kenobi called out from within the ship. He too had caught on.

"Very well then. Take care, Anakin."

His younger self hurried towards the ship while Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber.

"Lord Vader, you have to go, NOW!"

"I won't be going anywhere if my son could be in danger", he retorted, not moving a single inch. "Start the ship already."

But it was too late. From behind the dunes, a figure was fast approaching.

Darth Maul was an imposing young man, his robes pitch black and his red skin almost glowing, dark tattoos making him look even more menacing. Vader barely kept himself from sneering at him. Compared to him, the Sith apprentice was a cute little puppy. He may not have his armor right now but that barely made any difference. Vaders cybernetic limbs had been stronger and more durable then his organic ones of course but there was a limit to their strength while now her was able to up his abilities with the force. He was going to crush the boy like an ant under his boot!

Maul drew his lightsaber, prepared to attack the ship to get to the queen within. Kenobi called out for his Master. Qui-Gon shouted at him to get the ship starting while he was holding off the foe. For a couple of seconds, Vader let the two battle each other, using his observation to remember Mauls fighting style. He was attacking fiercely, determined to get rid of the Jedi Master fast so he could go after his real victim.

Behind them the engines began to roar. Qui-Gon took care to keep Maul away from both the ship and from Vader. He seemed to be determined to stay behind to protect his charges. Maul sensed this and with a leap he somersaulted over Qui-Gon, ready to attack Vader, probably hoping the Jedi would bare a weakness.

"You've got to be kidding me", Vader muttered. With a _snap-hiss _his own red lightsaber sprung alive. Qui-Gons shout as he realized Mauls new target was cut short as he stared wide-eyed at the two Sith crossing blades.

Maul too was startled for a moment until Vader aimed a powerful kick right to his chest that threw him away so he landed on his back with a pained moan.

For a moment time seemed to stand still as both force users stared at him shocked.

"What are you waiting for, Jedi?", Vader snarled, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice. "Get onto that ship! I will take care of this nuisance."

Maul had caught himself and sprang to his feet. Vader held his saber with both hands and began to call on the dark side. His first strike almost knocked the weapon out of his opponents hands. The apprentice called onto the force as well and soon their auras were clashing against each other just as their sabers were. Light was flashing as the lasers touched, faster and faster as their duel progressed. Maul was good at dueling, he really was but Vaders force presence was overwhelming. The air grew too thick to breathe, pressing down on his enemy, chilling his blood, shaking his hands. Vader felt the fear leak through his shields and his blood began to boil with the rush of battle. It had been _such _a long time since he had last faced a real challenge and he was determined to enjoy it.

And so he pushed a little further, invisible hands clinging to the other Sith, halting his movements, pressing against his windpipe. Vader delivered a symbolic cut on his shoulder to show his superiority, only to back away again, decreasing the pressure, letting him come at him again.

He was playing with his prey.

"Who are you?!", Maul gasped as he realized the unfortunate position he was in.

"I am Darth Vader", the Sith Lord growled and _force _felt it good to say that name, his real name after so many years. He felt like he was only now truly _alive._

With a flurry of strikes and stabs he closed in on the apprentice. He wanted to _kill, _to _murder, _to feel the _blood _on his hands not because it was a job or because it was somehow necessarily but simply for the joy of slaying a foe that was not completely helpless. The dark side flew powerfully through him, not with anger but with _madness _and it felt so _good. _For a moment he almost felt bad for Anakin that he wouldn't experience this for at least a decade.

Qui-Gon had finally stopped staring at them and hurried into the ship. Maul was momentarily distracted as it began to move, setting course for the horizon. Vader used his weakness to attack viciously. The smell of burned flesh filled the air followed by a pained shout and then Mauls right hand with the saber still in it flew through the air, ending up buried in the sand behind him. Darth Maul sank to his knees, forced to watch with hatred but also helplessly as Vader approached slowly, his long red saber brushing the sand as he walked up to him almost casually. The apprentice closed his eyes in pain. He knew that this was his end.

XxX

AN:

Wow, I don't know what I did right but I got almost twice as many reviews on the last chap then usual. You guys are awesome!

To clear up a few things: I mentioned it again during this chapter; Vader doesn't dislike Qui-Gon, he's just wary of the Jedi in general. He respects him but he spend a couple of days with him some decades ago so their bond isn't that strong. He would like to have him teach Anakin instead of Obi-Wan, which is why he's making an effort to be friendly but he's a _Sith _and those are used to cutting Jedi's throats, not make conversation with them. Which is why the dinner was so awkward. You asked why he was so mean to Qui-Gon. He really wasn't. For Darth Vaders standarts, that was a loving welcome.

About his plans, why he wants Anakin to become a Jedi again: I keep his plans purposefully vague, partly so as to not ruin the surprise for you but partly also because Vader hasn't decided it himself yet. He's still somewhat wary that people he used to share a connection with like Sidious and Kenobi might find out about his plans through force visions if he sets them in stone. That's not actually true, since part of him being 'free from force' means nobody gets visions about him, no past, no future. But he doesn't know that yet.

Also, remember that Vader was never one for making long-term plans. Battle plans, yes but everything that's a year or father in the distance, he likes to just go with the flow. He learned some things from Sidious and so he's placing chess pieces in good positions but he doesn't have a detailed plan on how to use them.

Finally, it is hinted time and time again but never actually said - I believe I should tell you now: Vaders main goal is for Luke and Leia to be born. He has to follow the original timeline as close as possible until the twins are born. He's not feeling too bad about it here because he knows Ankin will be happy but he also dislikes sending him with the Jedi because he knows it will eventually be the root of all his pain.

Of course nothing ever goes according to plan and Vader _does_ become something of a megalomaniac during to too much power but he's still trying to lay low and not change any _big_ things until the twins come. Then he wants Padme to live, Anakin to live, Sidious to die, Padme to be happy, Anakin to be happy and he, Vader himself, to live. He also wants to have a nice imperial fleet for himself. In exactly that order of importance. The problem is that his lower priorities are far easiert to reach. He has a decade to work on those while he can do absolutely nothing about the first.

You may wonder why Padmes happiness is so far behind in that list. It's because he knows she would hate what he's done, what he's become and that as a senator of the Republic and a pazifist, she's technically his enemy who will interfere with his plans to kill Sidious. He wouldn't mind sacrificing his own life so his past self and she could have a happy family but he's an arrogant jerk who thinks he always knows best for everyone and that without him they won't ever be happy together.

Okay, now I really should stop writing before this AN gets longer then the chapter itself. I hope to hear from you again!


	10. The Councils decision

"Set the coordinates for the jump to hyperspace, now!", Qui-Gon called as soon as the ramp closed behind him.

Obi-Wan glared at the small boy that was currently helping Jarjar with his safety belt.

"You failed to mention that your daddy is a force user and has a lightsaber!"

The handmaiden, Padme, who failed to notice the significance of a _red _lightsaber, laid a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'm sure your father will be fine, Anakin. Surely that man is already tired from his fight with Master Jinn, isn't he?"

Anakin merely smiled at her. "I don't worry about him", he said. "My father is strong."

The two Jedi exchanged a look but said nothing as the jump required their full attention. Still Obi-Wan was stiff the entire time. Even as the ship left behind the planet at a rapid speed, he still felt the slow uncurling of a massive amount of power behind them. It was a dark and inherently evil power that made him feel as if they were only barely escaping through the sharp fangs of a monster closing its maw behind them. He felt his hands began to sweat and fear rise in his chest, despite his best efforts to release his feelings into the force.

It was only when they were in hyperspace, a safe distance away from the two Sith that Qui-Gon took the boy aside to question him.

"Anakin, you said you already have some training in the force, didn't you?", the Master asked and Obi-Wan blanched.

"That's right. I only ever did small things though."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Well, I can move small things without touching them, like wires or tools that I need to repair things. I can make myself unnoticeable and use the force to make myself stronger and faster and to sense things coming at me. My Dad had me mediate a lot and do warm-ups that turned out to be saber forms but I haven't actually gotten a saber yet."

Obi-Wan shuddered for a moment. While none of these exercises sounded especially dark to him, there were some things that were... unusual. Influencing the mind of weak people was one thing and it was hard enough but to make oneself 'unnoticeable' one had to layer his surroundings with the force, basically sending a wide spread command to ignore you. It was an ability that was a requirement for a knight. Even most padawans struggled with it, no initiate could hope to do this. Also using the force for mundane tasks such as letting some tools float to you was against the Jedi code.

"Anakin, did your father ever talk to you about the dark side of the force?", Qui-Gon asked gently.

Anakin scowled and crossed his arms in front of him. "Yes he did. I know that my Dad is a Sith but he isn't part of the Sith order. He doesn't have anything against the Jedi. He thinks that I'll be terrible at it and come running back to him but I won't! I really want to become a Jedi."

Qui-Gon sighed and looked at the boy helplessly.

"You can't be a Sith without being in the Sith order", Obi-Wan meant, barely containing his anger. "The order contains only one person and sometimes, an apprentice."

"Sith are masters of manipulation, Anakin and I very much doubt that him allowing you to come with us or maybe even you wanting to go is a coincidence. This complicates things greatly. You should have told us about it before. The Council might not accept somebody from your... origins even if your intentions are pure."

This only made the boy angry. "My father may use the dark side occasionally but he's not evil! He's a good person and a great dad! He saved us from this other guy, didn't he? He's always been there for me and never broke any laws. I don't see what's so bad about it!"

"You don't see what's so bad about it?!", Obi-Wan called out incredulously. "Listen to yourself! Do you have any idea what the dark side is? What it does to people?"

"I never used it myself if that's what you mean. But I saw my father using it, two times when he was fighting against a criminal we were hunting and once..." He swallowed. "One time when I was kidnapped and sold to the Hutts. He was really angry then. I know how it changes him and I hate to see him like that, it's scary. But what he did, he did it to save me and he always came back to me. Dad told me not to use the dark side without guidance but I don't want to use it at all. I knew if I told you you wouldn't take me with you, maybe you would've even attacked my Dad. I couldn't risk that."

Qui-Gon still looked unsure.

Obi-Wan took him aside and whispered:  
"Master, we can't take him with us! The Council will never allow it. And even if it did, this shadow will always hang over him. The other children will ostracize him, calling him sithspawn. He will never truly be able to connect with them, he will never fit in."

"Do you propose we bring him back then? Or maybe drop him off on a random planet without supervision? His father will come to get him back and raise him as a Sith. What if he really is the Chosen One? We cannot let him fall into the hands of darkness! If Vaders power level is anywhere near Anakins, he is a terrible foe. As long as Anakin learns at the temple, he might at least restrain himself as he did in the past years, which gives the Council more time to decide what to do about him. And don't forget about the attacker. He wore a red lightsaber too and I could feel the force was strong in him."

"Then he was Vaders apprentice, coming to kill him and take the title of Master for himself."  
"No, this man was not after Vader. He ignored him completely until he thought he could get to me by attacking him. I think he was after Queen Amidala. Vader _was _protecting the ship, it doesn't make sense that he would send his student to kill her."

"Then the attacker must have been the Master. He wouldn't allow his apprentice to train his son as a Sith, which is why he gave him to us."

"I only saw little from their fight but I could tell that Vader had the advantage very quickly."

"That doesn't make any sense!"  
"It does – if there are more then two Sith around."

Obi-Wan was shocked. "First there are no Sith for centuries – and now there shall be three or even more!? That is impossible, the Jedi would've noticed it!"

"This man has been pretending to be a respectable bounty hunter working for the Republic for years! The dark side is not always easy to recognize. We have just discovered the beginnings of a far greater plot, we must not make rash decisions. The young Anakin could be the key to everything."

"He could also be a spy! What other reason would a Sith have to hide in the Outer Rim, playing happy family? The boy is clearly loyal to him."

"He is loyal to his father, not the monster that is undoubtedly hiding behind the mask. In time he will reveal himself and we can use this time to prepare him."

For Qui-Gon, that was the end of the discussion and for the rest of the flight, he refused to talk about it. Obi-Wan though was still fuming over it silently for quite some time before he was able to release his anxiety into the force. He had to trust his Master in this matter. He knew he should but at the same time he couldn't help but remember all the occasions in which his Masters compassion had caused them trouble. He had the distinctive feeling that this Anakin Skywalker was the very epitome of trouble.

XxX

Jedi Master Yoda slowly opened his eyes, his connection to the force lessening as he ended his mediation. He had communicated with the force time and time again in the past hours, ever since they had received Qui-Gon Jinns report. They were glad that the group had managed to save Queen Amidala but they had brought another problem with them.

Most of the Council members had immediately rejected the idea of taking in the son of a Sith, one that had already begun to be trained and shaped by him. Yoda had thought much about the matter but the future of this boy remained completely open. The force told him he was more then capable in terms of intelligence and power. He would have no problem completing training as a padawan but everything after that was blurry at best. The old Master had tried to look into the fate of his father as well but here he was shown absolutely nothing, no future and even more astonishing, no past either.

The appearance of a new Sith was troubling enough and that was not even taking in the assassin. Also there was the possibility of young Skywalker being the Chosen One. They could not allow the young one to go unsupervised but at the same time taking him in and treating him like a prisoner would only drive him to the dark side. No, he would have to look at the boy himself in order to decide.

The Council session began and Qui-Gon, his Padawan and the small boy entered. The Jedi started to question him and much that they had already known from Master Jinns report was confirmed.

"What do you think, Master Yoda?", Mace Windu asked once the boy had told his tale.

"Hmm... Little fear in him, I feel. Surprising, it is."

He did not know how but Yoda had the feeling that this was not how it was supposed to be.

"Not concerned about your parents, you are?"

Most children his age clung to their parents. It was why the Jedi separated them so soon, when their attachment could still be easily broken. Jinn however had described the relationship between the boy and his parents as very good. Surely the Sith would have made sure to form a strong bond with his powerful offspring?

"I don't have to be afraid for them", Anakin said a little confused. "My father is strong. Nothing can happen to him and he protects my mother, so she's safe too."

"Great confidence you have in his abilities. Understand you must that a powerful Sith is not a good thing."

"My Dad has given up everything for my family. He uses his power to protect us. Why does everyone think that's a bad thing?"

"We are not convinced of his sincerity", Windu explained. "Even if we allow you to become a Jedi, he will always be your weakness. Sith are often temperamental and impulsive. He could simply change his mind and decide he is not satisfied with his current, modest life style. If you are not willing to fight against him when we ask it of you, you are endangering not only yourself but the whole order."

"Also, too old he is", Yoda mused. "Allow him into the temple, we cannot."

"I would offer to teach him myself", Qui-Gon spoke up when he saw Anakins dejected look.

"Master!", Obi-Wan called out in surprise.

"One Padawan, you already have. Impossible it is, to take two."  
"Obi-Wan is ready to take the exam. He will be a good knight", Qui-Gon said.

"Decide this, the Council will. But his age not the only problem is, hmm?"

"If I may make a suggestions", Qui-Gon said. "Anakin Vader seemed to have been very careful not to break any laws so we cannot do anything against him officially anyway. He seems to be a very influential person on Tattoine. Nothing is known about his past before he came to the planet to free his family. It can however be assumed that he was an apprentice to a Sith Master. I believe this Master still exists and that he is not on the best terms with him, which would explain why he fought the dark assassin, who I assume replaced him as the apprentice. We could contact Lord Vader and ask for information about the other Sith. If he is willing to help it would lower the chances that this is all part of an elaborate scheme, wouldn't it?"

The Council discussed this idea for a couple of minutes. Finally, they agreed.

The holo-receiver in the middle of the room was activated and a message send to Tattoine. It was only a couple of seconds before the connection was accepted the transparent blue figure of Anakin Vader appeared in the middle of the room.

"I assume you are a Jedi on Coruscant", the Sith spoke calmly, facing Yoda. "What is the reason you called me and why are you using my son's ID?"

"Grand Master Yoda, I am. Here with the Council, your son is. Many questions he has raised."

"You still haven't decided what to do with him have you?" He snorted. "Let me see my son."

Yoda motioned for the boy to step forward.

"Hi Dad!", the boy called out, completely unaffected by the dark glare the Sith wore.

Said glare immediately disappeared as the man looked down on his son, a grin spreading on his face.

"Hey there, Anakin. How was your journey?"

"Oh, it was boring. I thought for sure we'd get attacked at least once but we traveled through hyperspace most of the time so nothing really happened. But guess what? When we got here I talked to some of the pilots and they said that none of their ships carried a spare hyperdrive! Can you believe that?"  
"Incredibly foolish of them", Vader agreed with a nod.

"What happened to the red guy that attacked you? Are you alright?"

"I dealt with him as I saw fit", Vader replied shortly. "It is highly unlikely you will ever see him again."

"Okay. The Jedi Masters want to ask you something. Tell Mom I love her!"  
"I will."

Anakin made room for the Council again and Vaders expression turned cold again at once. It really was a disconcerting sight, as if a switch had been flipped.

"What do you want from me?"  
"Many troubling things about his upbringing, young Skywalker has told us", Yoda began. "True it is, that trained you were in the dark side of the force and use it regularly?"  
"It is."

A tremor went through the assembled Jedi at this last confirmation.

"Ask I may, who taught you?"

"You may but I doubt you will find me answering."

"What do you know about the man who attacked the ship?", Windu asked.

"You are talking about Darth Maul. I'm afraid my knowledge about him is very limited."

"Do you know who send him or who he was after?"

"It appeared to me he was after someone in the ship. I didn't ask for his allegiances."

Windu scowled deeply. "Your son is insisting that you are not an enemy of ours, yet you are not very forthcoming with information. We need a proof that you aren't a danger to the peace of the Republic."

Vader muttered something that sounded suspiciously like: "Which peace?" Loud he said: "I do not see a need to prove anything to the Jedi. You have no authority over me at all and I couldn't care less what you think about me."

Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi rose to speak: "I believe you should care, if only because the fate of your son depends on it. You have already admitted to using the dark side, a most terrible crime. You will have to make some kind of deal."

If at all possible, Vaders scowl became even colder.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, _Master _Jedi. Are you indeed demanding I betray my former comrades so I may paint a target on the back of my family? Are you, that you gloat about being keepers of the peace, _threatening me,_ unofficial ruler over Tattoine, a planet known for its neutrality yet has a definition of law that most certainly never addresses the use of the dark side? Do you honestly believe it is _wise_ to openly antagonize me, a known Sith Lord, by _holding my son hostage?" _He didn't even sound angry anymore, merely amused.

"Let me tell you the following: You will take in Anakin. You will teach him in the way of the force. You will not oppress him and you will not judge him based sorely on his origins. You will welcome him with open arms as you do with all the younglings and you will do everything in your power to make sure he grows up to be a healthy, strong young man who is content if not happy to work with you. If you do this, then maybe, just _maybe _I will consider forgetting about the terrible insult you have delivered to me. I might consider _not _joining forces with the Sith Lord that sent Darth Maul and ensure he succeeds in wiping out the entire Jedi order on his way to world domination. _That _is the only deal I'm going to offer you and you will be well advised to take it now."

Suffice to say, in the aftermath of Darth Vaders speech, the Council refused to take in Anakin Skywalker.

XxX

Qui-Gon left the Council chamber with long strides, trying but failing to squelch the anger in his chest.

"A Sith Lord, indeed! The dark side knows only extremes", his Padawan Obi-Wan muttered next to him, equally agitated but for different reasons. He turned to the young boy following them who had been unusually silent. "What is he thinking, mocking the Council like that, threatening to _wipe us out_? Was he serious?"

Anakin grimaced a bit. "Sometimes it's hard to tell with him. He _did _essentially wipe out Tattoines native people because they threatened me."

Obi-Wan stopped. "You failed to mention that when you talked about how he was such a law-abiding citizen!"

"The Hutts hold the law on Tattoine and they declared the sand people outlaw. They're bandits who threaten their business more often then they're of use so what he did wasn't illegal, strictly speaking."

"Still, I'm not surprised the Jedi refused you when you hide things like that."

Anakin opened his mouth to retort but Qui-Gon cut in:  
"Enough! Neither of you understands what really went on in that room."

"What do you mean?", Anakin asked, a scowl that greatly resembled his father's for a moment edged onto his face.

"Vader wasn't mocking the Jedi. He wasn't even really threatening. He was _testing _us - and we failed the test."

"I don't understand, Master", Obi-wan admitted.

"Unlike you, my young Padawan, I had the debatable pleasure of actually holding a conversation with this man. He doesn't think highly of the Jedi but he doesn't hate us either. I believe his presence on Tattoine is a honest attempt to keep his neutrality", Qui-Gon explained. "I don't think the Council or even the Senate were aware that he is the reason behind the uproar on Tattoine but sooner or later it would've become obvious who held the power. Tattoine might be a plain planet but it does hold a strategically important position. The fact that its ruler is a Sith Lord would have come out eventually, especially since he apparently doesn't have a habit of hiding his abilities. As such, giving you, Anakin, to us was probably meant as insurance, an offer for mutual neutrality. Refusing to take you in even though you are very much force sensitive is not only a sign of disrespect, it also shows that the Jedi mistrust him to a point where they won't even give him a chance. If the Jedi had agreed to ignore him, he might have succeeded in warding off this other Sith, who I presume to be his former Master. He must've been hiding from him for years. Now that he has all but revealed himself, chances are high that he will indeed be forced to join with him again to avoid fighting both orders at the same time. Especially if he has killed this Darth Maul and the master is in need of a new apprentice."

"But if his effort was earnest, if he really tried to come back from the dark, wouldn't he have been at least more polite?", Obi-Wan asked.

"My father doesn't see the dark side as something bad", Anakin spoke up. "He would never run away from it."  
"Anakin Vader, if that is really his name, has deliberately painted the worst image possible from his person. I presume he specifically told you to be honest with us?"

Anakin nodded to the Jedis question.

"As I suspected. He wanted us to take you in only when we were able to look past your origins. He made an offer of peace as honest as is possible for such a man and we refused it, deeming the danger of there being a hidden motive too high."

"But Master, don't you think they're right? About the hidden motive, I mean?"

"That is not the point, Obi-Wan. Whenever there is a hidden motive or not - whatever his father has planned isn't Anakins fault."

"Then the Council has valued the safety of the Jedi and the galaxy over the dream of a young boy. Isn't that exactly what we're supposed to do?"

"There is no way of knowing if there is any risk at all. Even if there is, they should've shown at least a little faith in the force. I offered to teach him, I wouldn't have let anything happen to him."

"They're afraid of the dark", Anakin suddenly said.

The statement startled the two Jedi and they suddenly stopped, looking at him.

Anakin looked up from the ground, realization flashing in his eyes.

"That's what my father said. The Jedi are so afraid of the dark side that they see dangers where there are none and that in judging wrongly they create the very thing they're so scared of. At that time I thought he meant me... But maybe he was only speaking about himself?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. "I hate to admit it but I think there might be some truth to your fathers words, Anakin."

"Master, you can't be serious!"

The Jedi turned back to his padawan. "The Council is wise and always strives to do what's best for the galaxy. But they're not perfect. Nobody is, not even Master Windu or Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to answer to that.

"What will happen to me now?", Anakin asked. "Will I have to go back to Tattoine?"

Qui-Gon looked down at him with a slight smile. "Don't give up hope yet, Anakin. I will think of a way to change the Council's mind. You _will _become a Jedi, I promise you that."

XxX

AN:

We passed the 100 review mark!

Once again, I have to say you guys are awesome. The amount of support I get from you is really keeping my mood up. I'll make a point not to disappoint you.

Notice that Luke is the only reason Vader sort of stepped back from the dark, even if he hasn't abandonned it completely. It would make sense for him to slowly loose his mind again now that he's gone and there isn't even a Sidious to control him.

Dragonbard: As I've said at the beginning, I only saw the movies (and a bit of clone wars series) and as such, I have no idea what the Jed'aii, or Revan are. My theory is that the sides of the force differentiate depending on the emotion the user feels. Since Vader is 'free from force' he isn't being influenced by either light or dark so you could say he's using the force without regard to the side.


	11. Qui-Gons decision

Later that day Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was strolling through the halls of the senate building alone. Different emotions battled within him and none of them were wiling to just vanish into the force. He was proud that his Master deemed him ready to take on knighthood. At the same time he felt offended that what should've been a special day for him was being cut short. Master Jinn hadn't even given him any warning. He felt as if he was being dumped off for... for this new kid that got his Master fascinated the moment he had laid his eyes on him. Even though he knew his feelings were born from an attachment to his Master that he wasn't supposed to feel, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy.

Also it was infuriating how his Master continued to oppose the Council time and time again. Obi-Wan was worried that one of these times he would get into serious trouble for it. If Master Jinn would hold his compassion in line just a little bit he would sit in the Council now.

Then there was the boy, Anakin. While Obi-Wan agreed that he shouldn't be punished for the plans his father _might _have with him he also thought taking him in was a risk. If there had ever been a Jedi who was in danger of being tempted by the dark side, it was Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan admired his Masters resolution, his belief that he would be able to stray the boy from that path. Obi-Wan doubted he would be able to offer such confidence. That was what it all boiled down to: Anakin was still so young and Obi-Wan believed him when he said he had never used the dark side. Any inclination of doing so would be the fault of whoever raised him. This also meant that if the boy became a danger it would fall back on his Master. Therefore, Obi-Wan was secretly glad that the Council had refused his request.

After leaving the chambers, Qui-Gon had charged his padawan with showing Anakin to the senate building. The boy had wanted to spend some time with Padme, the queen's handmaiden that he had befriended on their ride. As they had nothing else to do, it was as good a place as any to stay at. That was why Obi-Wan was now wandering the halls. However he was pulled out of his musings when he felt his Masters presence approaching. He had wanted to speak with the Council again so the padawan assumed he came to pick up the boy again.

Obi-Wan made his way to where he had left the child. However when he arrived the guards told him Master Jinn was busy talking to Queen Amidala. They let him through but he had to wait at the entrance. This meant he was able to hear the voices of his Master and the queen who was clothed as extravagantly as usual.

"...have called for a vote of no confidence. Senator Palpatine has been elected as the new Chancellor but I'm afraid too much time will pass before he has settled in and is able to send Naboo the help it needs. Therefore, I am returning to my people to help them in any way I can."

"I must advise you against this, your highness", Master Jinn emphasized. "The trade federation will kill you."

"I know about the risk but my decision will not be changed."

"Then at least you should take an escort with you capable of protecting you."

"The Jedi Council has already offered to send somebody with me. I have a plan on how to win the upper hand in this conflict but it involves rather... delicate negotiations. I would not be comfortable taking with me people I do not know. I would have agreed for you and your padawan to accompany me but the Council said this would not be possible. Can you explain to me why?"

Obi-Wan was trying very much not to appear as if he was listening in, even though he was sure both of them were already aware of his presence.

His Master hesitated. "The Council refused to take in young Anakin Skywalker, the boy we picked up on Tattoine. We knew it was a risk since he was technically too old to be trained but I felt responsible for him. I believe he could be a great Jedi one day. Since the Council doesn't want to have anything to do with him, I have decided to take matters into my own hand. I... have resigned the Jedi order officially not one hour ago and as such I am no longer under their command."

Obi-Wan couldn't help a shocked gasp as he heard those news. Master Jinn had left the Jedi order!? What was he thinking? This boy couldn't possibly be so special that he had to sacrifice his life as a Jedi for him!

"I am sorry to hear this", Queen Amidala said, though there was little compassion in her neutral, even cold voice. "However that does not change my need for an escort I trust. If you will not accompany me as a Jedi, would you agree to be hired as my bodyguard for this mission?"

"I would be happy to help you in any way I can, your highness."

The audience was over and Obi-Wan was left feeling empty, a strange sense of betrayal tugging at his heart. Qui-Gon came towards him when he left the hall, looking at him with a pained expression but still it was only a passing glance before he continued on, probably searching for his _new _padawan.

Obi-Wan stood rooted to the spot. A part of him screamed that he should follow his Master, should talk to him and demand _answers. _Another part however was still reeling in shock and betrayal, unable to believe that his Master would just leave him like that, without even telling him what he planned. Part of him was considering asking the Council to send him with them as the official representative but he knew they would refuse. The mission was too dangerous to be performed by less then two Jedi. Master Jinn didn't count anymore and Obi-Wan wasn't a knight yet. Instead, he would probably have to spend time preparing for his exam.

The padawan was tempted to just blame it all on the boy but deep within he knew the truth; that Master Jinn was simply too compassionate for his own good. That thought did not lessen the hurt and so Obi-Wan remained where he was. He would have to meditate, to bring order to his troubled thoughts and feelings before he could face his Master again. He knew that he wouldn't be able to change his mind but Obi-Wan was a Jedi, soon to be a knight and even though it hurt, he had learned to let go when it was time. That was, after all, the way of the Jedi.

XxX

Qui-Gon Jinn took his new student with him on the trip to Naboo. It pained him to leave Obi-Wan behind without as much as a goodbye. It was however important that his former student could make a clean cut and separate himself from his Master mentally. Qui-Gon hoped that his rather cold departure would help him to forget about him. He remembered quite vividly when his own Master, Dooku, had left the Jedi order. He had been devastated. His teachings had influenced his life greatly and he would even dare say his small rebellion against the Council was rooted in those teachings. He didn't want Obi-Wan to have the same problems. It was better that he resented him then that he developed the wish to follow in his footsteps. Obi-Wan was strong in the force, his anger would not tempt him.

Qui-Gon knew that the Councils rejection bothered Anakin and spending more time with the group that took him from his planet might help him deal with it. Also Qui-Gon had always thought there was something strange about the actions of the trade federation. The blockade didn't make any sense, not around Naboo when there were other planets that would have suffered more from it. Even his padawan – his former one – had felt the discrepancy. He was determined to finish his last mission and glad the queen had given him the chance. He had told Anakin that he would teach him the Jedi way even though he wasn't part of the order anymore and the boy had accepted that.

During their flight he let him do a few exercises meant for younglings, most of which Anakin already knew. His grip on the force was astonishing for his age and Qui-Gon had to admit a reluctant respect for his former teacher.

On Naboo they approached the Gungans and the queens plan to ask them for help by stroking their ego was revealed – only that the brightly dressed woman wasn't the real queen but a double. Qui-Gon couldn't help a small smile when he saw Anakins shocked expression as nobody else but his friend Padme walked to the front and declared herself the queen of Naboo.

With the help of the Gungans ensured, they quickly made a battle plan and Qui-Gon and Anakin joined a small group of troopers to protect the queen as she went to capture the vizeroy of the trade federation while the Gungan army provided a distraction.

Qui-Gon ordered Anakin to search for a safe place (being who he was, he chose the cockpit of a small starfighter) and stay there when they were greeted by blaster fire upon entering the palace. Unbeknownst to him, this would later lead to Anakin being hauled into space by his ship's autopilot and the ultimate destruction of the droid mothership, thereby saving the lives of hundreds of Gungans.

Meanwhile the rest of the team had dispatched of the droids in the entry hall. Padme was going to lead them into the next corridor when suddenly the door opened, revealing a black clad figure, dark hood covering a blood red face with demonic black markings. It was the same assassin that had attacked them on Naboo.

Qui-Gon cursed silently. Vader was supposed to have killed this man – why did they still have to encounter him in the most inconvenient moment?

"I'll take care of this one", he said, gripping his lightsaber.

Padme nodded quickly and turned to her people. "We take the long way."

XxX

_~Flashback~_

_Maul was momentarily distracted as the ship began to move, setting course for the horizon. Vader used his weakness to attack viciously. The smell of burned flesh filled the air followed by a pained shout and then Mauls right hand with the saber still in it flew through the air, ending up buried in the sand behind him. Darth Maul sank to his knees, forced to watch with hatred but also helplessly as Vader approached slowly, his long red saber brushing the sand as he walked up to him almost casually. The apprentice closed his eyes in pain. He knew that this was his end._

"_You are moderately talented in wielding a saber", Darth Vader said, amusement tinting his voice. "But your grip on the force is weaker then it should be. You still have much to learn."_

"_Why are you doing this?", Maul asked and lifted his eyes up to the ship that was little more then a light in the distance by now. "Why are you helping a _Jedi?"

"_Do I really have to explain to you the importance of subtlety? Can you really not understand that some plans have to have their foundations laid years and decades before you may reap the fruits of your labour? I thought for sure Sidious would teach you at least this much."_

"_So you know about my Master. He taught you, didn't he?"_

"_Is that betrayal I feel?", Vader mocked. "Did you really think he would keep you forever? Sidious changes his alliances like I change my lightsabers. Yes, he was my mentor at some point. Now he is teaching you and once you are no longer useful he will replace you as well. I even know whom he has set his eyes on next. You are a dead man walking, Maul."_

"_How is that possible?", the apprentice wanted to know, bravely keeping himself from moaning in pain as he held his arm stump. "My Master believes in the rule of two! How did you escape him?"  
"Easy", Vader replied with a feral grin. "I died." He leaned in closer, a sudden spark of inspiration momentarily chasing away his murderous urges. "I can help you to do the same."_

_He let his red blade hover just by his throat, forcing him to lean backwards._

"_Let me help you to fake your death. Join me and I will teach you the true nature of the dark side. Forswear your allegiance with Darth Sidious, become my apprentice and together we shall return glory to the darkness. Together we shall... bring balance to the force." _

_He really had to struggle to keep his mirth out of his voice as he said those words. The Jedi had always believed that it was his destiny to destroy the Sith because the light was the natural state of the force and bringing balance meant securing the current situation. But Vader very much loved the power he had and was far more inclined to believe the opposite. The last time around he had destroyed the Jedi until Kenobi and Yoda had remained the last two, as opposed to the two Sith. A perfect balance. This time around, he didn't have to worry about balance. He was no longer concerned with destiny or right or wrong. For him, the world was his to do what he wished with it and as long as his main objective, the safety of his family, was assured he could destroy Jedi and Sith alike, he could raise a new Sith order with dozen of members or he could wipe them out entirely. He had deliberately not decided on a course because as soon as he did there was the danger of Sidious and Yoda sensing his intentions through the force. But whatever he did finally chose, one was for sure: It was a goal worthy of the Chosen One._

_He had not expected Maul to take him up on the offer, not immediately and not with the conviction he felt leaking through his shields as the apprentice grabbed the hand Vader offered him. Maul had died long before Vader had begun his descent into darkness. He had never really spend much thought on him. When he first took on his new name he had done some research on Sidious former apprentices and found that he had trained Maul from a very young age but limited his education to that of an dark assassin to maintain the rule of two (Sidious had still been an apprentice himself at that time). That explained why Maul had not used the force even once during their duel. He had had too little, if any training in it and Vader promising him to teach what he had been missing out was tempting. That and he was weaponless with a saber at his throat._

_Darth Vader deactivated the weapon and allowed Maul to get to his knees, his healthy arm formed a fist by his chest. It was the same pose Sidious had demanded he take whenever he approached him._

"_I pledge myself to you, Darth Vader, my Master. I will follow your every command and succumb to your authority."_

_Ah, Vader had almost forgotten about that part of apprenticeship. Sidious had always had a knack for dramatics. Vader, in turn, did not care about it at all. He was used to being dramatic simply by existing. Still it was... nice, being called Master._

"_I accept your servitude. Rise, my apprentice. I have much to do for you." _

XxX

AN: So... yeah. For those of you who like Darth Maul: Surprise! He's alive. (Duh. Really, nobody noticed there wasn't a body in the last chapter?)

For those of you who don't... Don't worry, he won't play a major role. I'm actually finished writing this fanfic through the first movie and I'm working on the second, remember that I have to stay as close to canon as possible so the twins will be born. The point of this fanfic is less of a rewrite to create an AU and more about the interaction between Vader and Anakin as well as Vaders developement, whenever or not he'll turn light (as far as I've wrote, I can't say he does). Therefore, his relationship to other characters such as Maul or later Dooku, Palpatine or the Jedi will be mentioned but not described in detail. It would get too eleborate. I DO want to finish this, eventually ^^


	12. Phantom Menace

Darth Maul watched as the group of his targets split up and the gray haired Jedi approached him.

"Seven persons continue to the vizeroy, one Jedi stays to confront me", the Sith whispered.

"_Only one?", _a voice only he could hear clarified.

Maul nodded, only to remember that his new Master wouldn't be able to see it. "Yes."

"_Which one?"_

"The Master."

"_Hmm. Proceed as planned. Don't kill him yet through."_

"Yes, Master."

Darth Maul rushed forward to attack the Jedi, who promptly blocked his first strike with his lightsaber. A fierce battle broke out between them, Mauls red saber fighting against Jinns blue. Now the Masters hair might already start to gray but he was still a formidable opponent and the young Sith had to fight for every advantage. He couldn't afford to loose, not this time around.

XxX

_~Flashback~_

_Darth Maul stumbled after his new Master, clutching his profusely bleeding arm stump. They seemed to have arrived in some kind of store for starship spare parts. Vader lead him into a hidden room behind the main store._

"_Lay down", he ordered him after cleaning a workbench of tools._

"_What are you going to do?", he asked, trying to squelch the fear in him as Vader opened a cupboard and took from it a syringe._

"_You will need a new arm", he said neutrally. "Fortunately for you I am an expert when it comes to mechanical limbs. Really, in the end you will thank me I cut it off."_

_The syringe pumped an unknown liquid into his shoulder and immediately Maul lost all feeling in the area. It didn't stop there though. The numbness began to spread over his chest, to his other arm and even his legs. Maul felt his face go slack until he couldn't move a single inch._

_Vader returned with a number of metal parts and tools and began working to ram the durasteel bolts into his flesh, working to connect them with his bones. _

_Maul had felt nothing at all but suddenly there was a new kind of pain. It was right in his head._

_Darth Maul realized with horror that Vader was invading his mind. It felt like a thick, slimy worm winding through his brain, without any subtlety, painful and rough, searching his mind and memories. Images from his past began flashing in front of his eyes._

_Maul was six and his father was counting the credits he got as a hooded figure lay a white hand on his shoulder, leading him away. He was leaving behind two younger brothers,_

_He was eight and killed his first victim, a smuggler at the wrong place to the wrong time. His Master had made it into a test for him._

_He was ten and for the first time allowed to leave the planet of Mustafar. His Master took him to a cave where they searched for red crystals to use in lightsabers._

_He was twelve and his training evolved from purely physical saber fighting to using the force to strengthen his body._

_He was fifteen and learned how to merge with the shadows, to kill silently and not leave any traces._

_He was seventeen and went to his first solo mission, a mid level assassination. _

_The images came faster and faster at this point. No longer was Vader interested in his past or even his abilities. Instead he searched for his feeling and thoughts._

_He found out how Maul had practically adored his Master when he was young. Sidious had been a father figure to him, his only connection to the world of the living while he trained on the bare, volcanic planet Mustafar. He was a strict Master who often punished him when he did wrong but he had accepted that. Maul only started doubting their relationship when Sidious started asking the impossible from him, when he gave him missions he knew where over his head. At first his Master was disappointed with him but eventually, he merely sneered and called him useless. He stopped training him, stopped wasting time with him. Maul knew he was loosing his respect and he realized there was no real connection between them. He was simply a tool to be used – worse, a tool that had lost its worth._

_Of course Darth Maul fought against the invading presence in his mind but he quickly found out that his attacker was far stronger then him. Struggling only brought him pain and under the influence of the narcotic he could not fight back physically either. Darth Vader ripped through his shields, weakened from the fight and blood loss and searched his very soul for all his weaknesses. _

_Finally the Sith simply gave up and let him search through his memories._

"_Your connection with Darth Sidious is still strong", Vader muttered as he worked on his arm. He had not stopped or looked at Maul even once during the interrogation as if getting through his shields took no effort on his part at all._

"_If you truly want to break free from Sidious grasp, this connection has to be severed. He does not seem to check your every move but he will use it to contact you soon to inquire about your latest mission."_

_Darth Maul asked himself how he was supposed to severe a connection that had been build over years and decades in time to avoid Sidious locating and punishing him for his failure._

"_Not at all", Vader answered and Maul cursed silently, he had not noticed the other Sith was still in his mind._

"_You are going to continue following Sidious orders. This was not your first failure as such he will not push too much. You will be able to hide the reason of it and tell him that you will chase after the queen to kill her."_

_You want me to kill the queen after all?, Maul asked silently, unable to move his mouth still._

"_No but it will provide you with cover. You are my apprentice now but it will take time until we establish a connection strong enough to communicate with. Therefore, I will implant a chip into your ear that works as a commlink. It senses the vibrations of your jaw, therefore you only have to whisper and I will hear you clearly. The queen will travel to Naboo and it is in the palace where you will ambush her and her escort. As soon as you arrive you will describe everything you see to me and act according to my orders."_

_Maul had no idea where this was going and he found he didn't like being left in the dark. At least his old Master had always told him clearly what was expected of him and left the method to him._

"_It should be obvious to you by now. I plan for you to die on Naboo. Two Jedi will likely be part of the escort. We will use them to fake your death. Then I will forcefully sever your mind connection to Sidious so that he will feel your 'death'. If I did so now Sidious would investigate and find out about me. He's less likely to question it when you die on Naboo, fighting the queens Jedi escort. You will have to keep a low profile after that and concentrate on your force training."_

_That did not sound too bad, yet Maul would feel better if he knew the full plan._

"_You do realize you are still in the middle of an operation? There is no use explaining the plan as long as your mind is still drugged. Have some patience, my apprentice. Everything will be revealed in due time."_

XxX

Darth Maul let himself be pushed back into a narrow corridor. Sporadically laser barriers would spring up, interrupting their duel.

"I'm winning", Darth Maul declared loudly, even though such boasting was completely unusual for him.

"_Slow down", _his Master answered in his ear. "_Attack fiercely but sloppily and then pretend to get tired."_

Maul ground his teeth but complied. It became clear that the gray haired Jedi was no longer in top condition himself. It was hard, attacking him while not leaving his defense open but at the same time making it somewhat believable when he didn't notice a slip in his enemies defense. He could've killed the Jedi three times by now and it was irking him that he was not allowed to do so.

Another barrier sprung up and Maul ended up on the other side. He watched somewhat disbelieving as the Jedi sat down and _began to mediate _in the middle of the battle.

"I will have trouble making it believable at this point", he muttered silently as he began pacing, never leaving the Jedi out of his sight.

"_Talk to him. Mock him. Ask him where he left his padawan. Make him angry."_

Maul admitted freely that he was not good at such things. He didn't normally have to draw out a duel this much. He killed his opponents with quick surprise attacks.

The barrier opened again.

"I will kill you today, Jedi", he said as menacingly as possible while he attacked. "You are no match for me. I wonder if that padawan who called for you on the desert planet will cry over you. Is your kind even allowed to cry?"

The Jedi didn't answer and instead of being fueled by anger, his attacks became weaker, his hands trembling.

"Maybe I will come for him next. Maybe I'll tell him how I killed you before I do the same to him."

That got a reaction out of him at last.

"I do not have a padawan any longer", the man said, teeth gritted. "In fact, I'm not even a Jedi anymore. I left the order. For my former student, I might as well be dead already."

What was most disconcerting was that Darth Maul couldn't feel any dishonesty from his words.

"You left the Jedi order?", he repeated, knowing his Master would only hear it this way.

"_Most interesting!"_

"Then why are you still protecting the queen?"

Maul was not very good at subtlety. Even the Jedi scowled, noticing the lack of real hostility in his voice. Maul had been taught to hide his emotions as to never give his enemy a weakness. He was not good at acting.

"I'm doing it because it is the right thing to do."

All the while their sabers were still clashing, none of them relenting for a second.

XxX

Anakin Skywalker laughed in triumph as the massive ship went up in a giant fireball. He'd done it, he'd really done it!

His joy however didn't last long. Suddenly the boy had the strongest urge to return to the palace, _pronto. _Someone down there was in desperate need of help.

XxX

"_There has been a change of plan", _his new Master spoke through the commlink. _"I want you to lure him to the generator on level 0."_

Darth Maul barely managed not to let his surprise show. They had prepared everything for their plan here and now his Master wanted him to go to the other side of the palace?

"I don't think you know what you're doing", he growled, still pretending to speak to the Jedi.

"_You _will _die today, my apprentice. It is up to you whenever it will be real or not."_

The two combatants had reached the shaft leading to the underground levels.

"The queen will die", the apprentice declared, "you cannot stop me."

With that, Maul jumped away, deactivated his lightsaber and let himself fall into the shaft.

The Jedi was thrown off by his sudden retreat. For a moment he hesitated, arguing if he should hurry back to his charge or follow the Sith. Finally he decided Maul was more likely to continue being a threat to her if he let him go and thus, he jumped after him.

Maul was using his new mechanical arm to stop his fall every few meters so the crash wouldn't kill him. In the end he landed on level 0. He looked back to make sure the Jedi was still following him, then he started sprinting down the corridor. He was now in a system of underground tunnels. In the middle of the system, right under the throne room, the main generator could be found that provided the entire palace with electricity. If he blew it up, the entire palace was going to collapse.

"I'm in position", Maul muttered as soon as he reached the generator.

"_Good. Place the explosives and get out of there."_

_"_Yes, Master."  
"_And Maul? Don't forget about the Jedi."_

Darth Maul scowled slightly. He managed to place all bombs and activate their timer before the Jedi emerged from the tunnels. The Sith drew his lightsaber again. This would be a close thing.

XxX

Anakin speed up his fighter and made it down to the surface in record time. Master Jinn had told him to trust the whisper of the force and right now he was sure that the group heading for the vizeroy was in danger. The boy maneuvered his fighter towards the palace. He managed to hover right by the throne room.

"Padme! I mean, Queen Amidala", he hurriedly corrected himself.

Padma stood there with a blaster in her hand, pointing it at the vizeroy. She and her escort seemed to have everything under control. But where was Master Jinn?

"Anakin! What are you doing here?"

Anakin grinned. "I came to pick you up. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen here soon, so please come with me."

Padme, one of her guards and the vizeroy (as a hostage) barely managed to get into the small fighter. At Anakins advise, the rest of the group used ropes to get out of the palace through the windows.

"Where is Master Jinn?", Anakin wanted to know.

"The assassin who confronted us on Tattoine is back", Padme explained. "Master Jinn went after him."

"I hope he is alright", Anakin replied. Just in that moment, a loud explosion caused him to look behind him. The boys eyes widened almost comically as he saw the ring of fire around the base of the palace shortly before the entire building began to shake.

"Master Jinn...", he whispered brokenly.

XxX

Darth Vader dropped his binoculars and pulled his black hood forward to further conceal his face. He was glad that Anakin had received the message he had send into his subconsciousness. It didn't appear as if he thought it was anything but a whisper of the force. That was good. He couldn't have the boy learn just how deep their connection went. Vader had groomed it over years of meditation training, subtly planted his presence into the boys brain until he was irrevocably connected to him. Vader was now able to not only speak to Anakin over any distance, he was also able to send him commands that the boy would feel a strong compulsion to follow. It would be useless if he commanded him to do something he would absolutely refuse but as long as he could disguise it as a force warning, Anakin was unlikely to resist. That was how he had warned his son about the danger Padme was in. He had timed it perfectly and the bombs exploded shortly after.

Now it was time to go and pick up his new apprentice - or what was left of him.

XxX

"The damage on the palace is massive", the guard reported. "We estimate that 13 people died in the explosion and from the following destruction. Luckily the tunnels were reserved for servants and maintenance droids and not too many were on duty today."

Queen Amidalas expression was grave as she asked: "What about the Jedi - my personal guard? Did you find him yet?"

"I... I am sorry, your highness. We found two severely burned bodies with the remains of the reactor. Also we could recover this..." He showed her two very damaged and soot-blackened lightsabers. "It seemed that neither the Jedi nor the assassin survived. I am sorry."

From behind the queen, a small boy walked forward, wide eyes focused on one of the lightsabers.

"I recognize this one", he whispered. "It belongs to Master Jinn." He looked up to the queen, unshed tears glinting in his eyes. "Master Jinn... He believed in me. He even left the Jedi order just so he could teach me!"

"Oh Ani", Padme sighed and pulled him into a hug, not caring what the other people around them thought. "I'm so sorry."

Anakin returned the hug fiercely. Padme was safe and warm and exactly what he needed to numb the pain in his chest. It wasn't the first time he'd lost a friend but it didn't hurt any less for it.

XxX

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at the lightsaber in his hand numbly. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. It felt like loosing his Master all over again only worse and that wasn't possible because it had been so _bad _the first time around.

Qui-Gon Jinn was dead. Obi-Wan had let him go on that dangerous mission all by himself. He had stayed behind because he was feeling hurt and betrayed and now he was dead and oh force, it was _his _fault.

"I'm sorry", the small boy whispered and why were there _tears _in his eyes when Obi-Wans were as dry as a desert?

The newly knighted Jedi looked down at Anakin Skywalker and a sudden wave of hatred rushed over him. It was _his _fault, all of it. He was part of a trap set for his Master! His father was supposed to have killed the assassin and yet he still came to murder Master Jinn. Surely Anakin had only been sent with them to spy on them, to see where they would go next, to relay the queens plans...

The young Jedi got the feeling of a sick, slimy tendril wrapping around him, stealing his breath away. A faint whisper talking of revenge and destruction...

Obi-Wan pulled himself together and let out a breath. This was ridiculous and he knew it. Anakin was clearly shaken up about this. He had lost his Master as well, he realized.

"It's nor your fault", Obi-Wan said, unable to hide the pain in his voice. "I'm the one who should've fought at his side. There's nothing you could've done. I... I thank you for bringing me this", he said, gripping his Masters lightsaber tightly.

"His... His funeral is to be held on his homeworld tomorrow evening. The Queen of Naboo has ordered preparations to be made and I'm allowed to go with her. I'm sure you could come too, if you want to."

Those words felt like salt in his wound. Master Jinn should have a funeral on Coruscant after the traditions of the Jedi. But he had left the order, had died in disgrace and as such he would be transferred and buried on a planet he barely had any connection to. It wasn't fair.

That his Master had managed to pull the assassin with him was only a small comfort. For Obi-Wan it only meant he had nobody to blame but himself and a small boy full of crushed hopes.

"What will you do now?", he asked the child.

Anakin shrugged. "I guess my father will want me to come home..."

Obi-Wan stiffened. Master Jinn had done everything he could to keep the boy away from his Sith father and now it should all be in vain? That must not happen. He could not let it happen!

"No", he decided, "you cannot go back. Doing so would go against Master Jinns last wish that you be trained as a Jedi."

"But the Council..."

"You will _not _go back. I won't allow it."

Obi-Wan had no idea how to do it yet. As much as he mourned over his Master, he knew he would never follow his example and leave the order to train the boy. Still he was determined to at least _try. _

As it later turned out, his cause was not as lost as it had been before the battle of Naboo. Anakins age stood against the force training he'd already had. His high midichlorian levels and the possibility of his great fate stood against the high risk of him following in his fathers footsteps. Now, a new factor was added and that was young Anakins role in the battle. He had single handily taken out the droid mothership, a deed that over a dozen other pilots had failed at. His talents were not limited to using the force, he was... special. But even with his piloting talents, his shot on the ship had been a lucky one. Or, as the Jedi Council saw it, it was a proof that the force was with him. And if it was the will of the force that he return unharmed to the temple, maybe it wanted him to be a Jedi after all.

In the end, the Jedi Council had allowed him to stay. They had decided he'd skip the initiate stage entirely and be assigned to Obi-Wan Kenobi as a padawan immediately. Partly it was because he'd done really well in his tests, but he knew a larger part was because they didn't want him mingling with the other younglings. He was powerful, had a Sith for a father, was the reason another Jedi Master had resigned from the order and now he was getting special treatment. Anakin might not be a genius but even he could see why the other children would shun him.

Personally he didn't have anything against the decision - with one exception. He almost felt bad for it but he really didn't think it was a good idea to have Obi-Wan Kenobi as a Master. The man had barely finished his own apprenticeship and while he might be a good knight, that didn't make him a good _master. _Also Anakin still felt kinda guilty for what happened to Qui-Gon and if _he _was feeling guilty then surely there was at least some part of Obi-Wan who blamed him too? He was grateful, of course, that he got to be a Jedi at all and he supposed there wasn't much that could be done if there was literally no other Jedi willing to take him on but still... When he had told Obi-Wan about what happened on Naboo, the man didn't really look _okay _with it. Actually, he looked pretty _unstable_. He understood that the Jedi wanted to prevent him from ever using the dark side - though even now nobody had bothered to explain to him what was so _terrible _about it - but putting him with a grieving Master who was probably filled to the brink with sad and angry thoughts himself didn't strike him as the best way to do it.

Don't mistake him though - he hoped Obi-Wan would get better soon, he'd even liked to help him heal if he could. He just didn't think he was up to the challenge of taking a student.

XxX

Darth Vader exhaled and slowly opened his eyes. The force was so thick around him one could hear it cracking, tiny tremors running through it as the Sith Lord emerged from his deep meditative trance. At times like these he really missed his capsule on the _Executor._

He could still feel his sons presence, the thread that connected them almost visible to him. He had needed trust and attachment to open it but once established, traveling along this connection became easier every day. The force guided him along it as his mind journeyed across the galaxy, right into the head of his younger self. That was how he had been able to watch things unfold, seeing through young Anakins eyes, reading his thoughts but staying unnoticed as he followed him from Naboo to Coruscant, to Qiu-Gons funeral and finally back to the Jedi temple again.

The Council had accepted Anakin and Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was to be his master.

Satisfied with his work, the Sith Lord stood. His ship was flying through hyperspace on autopilot so he was free to walk through it. A metal door opened at a mental command of his and he walked into a small room, holding nothing but one bare stretcher. On top of it a figure laid, clad in black robes with blood red skin glowing in the dark.

Vader let his hand float over his head for a moment, sending a command into the sleeping mind of his apprentice.

Suddenly Darth Maul opened his eyes wide, yellow eyes not even taking in his surroundings fully when he sat up. A red blade sprung to life in his hand and he took a swipe at the Lord's throat. Barely an inch before the lightsaber connected with flesh, his hand abruptly stopped and no matter how much he pushed, it wouldn't move.

"That is not the kind of welcome I expected from you", Vader said dryly.

Recognition flashed in the yellow eyes and Maul quickly deactivated the blade, lowering his head. "Forgive me, Master." His eyes fell onto the weapon in his hand. "This is not my sword..."

"Your original weapon was left on Naboo to give credence to your supposed demise. I have a whole stock of spares. You can help yourself from it until you can build yourself a new one."

Maul was silent at that.

Vader felt his unease and asked: "What troubles you, my apprentice?"

"I remember quite clearly that when you came for me after the explosion, you tried to kill me", he ground out.

Vader raised an eyebrow. "I find your lack of faith disturbing", he sneered. "I reorganized your mind and forcefully broke your connection with your former Master. You knew of this part of the plan. Surely you did not imagine it to be painless?"

What he didn't mention was that while he had used the force to bind Maul to himself, he had also left a barrier buried deep in his mind that would make it impossible for the assassin to turn on him. Doing so had been easy as he'd just had to replace the barrier Sidious hat put there with his own. Obedience was now deeply engraved in his very being. The Emperor had used this method with all his trained assassins but it was due to the many times he had tried to force himself on Vader that he had learned the mechanics of how it worked. To a certain point, Vader had felt compelled to follow his orders more then was natural but if he really set his mind on it (meaning if it concerned his children) he had been able to go against orders time and time again.

Darth Maul however had no family, no real attachments and thus, nothing to fight for. His will and connection to the force was nowhere near Vaders level and thus the Sith was confident in his work. If he could further strengthen his loyalty by actually making him trust him, it was all the better.

"Everything went according to plan then?", Maul asked.

"So far, yes. For Sidious and the whole rest of the world, you are now dead. However, the real work only begins."  
"What do we do now?"  
"I will train you in the way of the force. You may be a master of the lightsaber but your control over the force is that of a youngling. We will stay in the Outer Rim for now. Whenever you leave to go somewhere you could be seen, I want you to conceal your face with a hood or helmet. Before I begin your training, however, there is one last mission to complete. You may consider it your last test."

Darth Maul merely nodded. He had expected something like this and wondered what his new Master would ask of him. A massacre, perhaps? Would he have to kill innocents, women and children to prove his determination? Was it a test of strength against a powerful opponent, a dark monster of some sort or a Jedi master?

He knew better then to ask directly but maybe he could get a hint out of the other Sith.

"Where are we heading then?"

Darth Vaders gaze was directed into the distance, a thin smile grazing his lips.

"Kamino", he said at last. "We are heading for Kamino."

XxX

AN: Woohoo, Part I of the fanfic is finished!

Thank you all for staying with me so far.

I won't skip over the 10 year gap until AotC entirely, instead you'll get a few scenes that'll update you briefly on what Vader was up to in 3-4 Chapters. I'll keep updating every 3-4 days. In the beginning that schedule was hard to keep but you're motivating me so much, I have no trouble keeping it up.

Some Clone Wars characters will be mentioned as well but it will be so briefly anyone who hasn't seen the series won't get confused.


	13. Time Skip I

One year later

Darth Vader sighed and turned off the holo receiver. Being a father could be a real pain in the ass.

The Sith had decided to keep in contact with little Anakin. Kenobi was wholly unfit to teach the boy. He could remember millions of instances where his Master had refused or simply been unable to provide the guidance he'd needed. Instead, he had turned to his friend Palpatine. Vader didn't want his son to be as dependent on the Sith Lord as he'd been and as such, he had to offer an alternative. It was important the boy came to _him _when he had a problem. And he came frequently. He came when he got into problems with the other padawans. He came when he was frustrated about Kenobis way of teaching or when he was confused about some detail of the new world he now lived in.

At first, the boy had been hesitant to talk to him about his education. Apparently his Master had strictly forbidden him from giving away 'Jedi secrets' to any outsider, even his own father. Vader had quickly assured him that there was no need for him to tiptoe around any topics, he'd been a Jedi himself at some point and knew all those supposed 'secrets'. He'd pretended to have never reached knighthood as it would be hard to explain why the temple had no records of him but he'd proved it by showing off his superior knowledge and explain many things only a Jedi would know.

Still it was exhausting at times. Vader didn't mind sharing his experiences and he knew just how to explain things to his younger self so he would understand it but at times he forgot just how young the boy was and how much he didn't know yet.

Vader had already landed on the dry surface of Tattoine. He was now leaving his ship, ignoring the scum on the streets that shed away from him as usual and made his way home. It was late in the evening so his mother should be in the house. It had been four months since he'd last seen her, two since he'd contacted her via holo. There was nothing holding him on this planet anymore, Anakin was on his way to become a Jedi and Vader had plans himself that he needed to address. But one thing he had always regretted was that he'd never contacted his mother, not once in ten years until he'd had the vision of her death. Part of that he could blame on the Jedi teaching, Kenobi had always discouraged any contact. Part of it, unfortunately, had been because he had been ashamed of his poor origins and his desire to become a great Jedi, to never be reminded of his life as a slave.

Looking back, Vader had been as bad a son as he'd been a father. He was still selfish enough that he was coursing the galaxy but at least now he had made sure there was no danger to his mother. She was free, she had a safe job and there were no sand people around to bother her. He was still determined to drop by at least twice a year and he had encouraged Anakin, who couldn't come himself no matter what, to at least send her a message occasionally.

It was a long way from Coruscant to Tattoine. That's why Anakin usually recorded his messages and sent them to Vader when he happened to be circling the planet. He would in turn deliver the message to the Outer Rim and do the same for Shmi. There were long range transmitters around that could go over the whole distance. Sidious used them frequently. But they were hard to get and could be tracked if you weren't careful. Today he had three messages with him that he would replay for Shmi.

Darth Vader soon made his way to the house in Mos Espa. He hadn't announced his arrival. He never did these days, such messages could be intercepted and nothing was more deadly for a Sith Lord then becoming predictable.

When he entered the home however he felt the force hum around him, not in warning but more in anticipation for... something. He quickly found out what that something was as he entered the dining room and found his mother sitting at the table together with a man that was utterly unfamiliar to Vader.

They were clearly having dinner together and enjoying their time but when Vader entered, the room grew quiet.

"Anakin!", Shmi finally called out, not with her usual joy but rather surprised, maybe even anxious, looking from the foreign man to him and back again.

"It's, ah, good to see you back."

Vader raised an eyebrow, feeling her unease. He looked over at the other guy again, who was now fidgeting, his eyes wandering anywhere but to him. From the force the Sith gathered that he was positively terrified.

"Hello Shmi", he greeted his mother as she came over to him, giving her a short, one armed hug as a greeting that allowed him to never leave the stranger out of his eyes. He had the feeling he'd seen him _somewhere _before. "Why don't you introduce our guest?"

"Oh, uhm", she made, smiling sheepishly. "This is, uh, Cliegg Lars. He's... He's a good friend of mine."

That was it. Cliegg Lars, his - he almost gagged at the thought – stepfather. By the force, he had almost managed to forget about it.

"Maybe, uh, it is time for me to go", Lars muttered, getting up. "It was a lovely evening, Shmi..."

Vader was confused for a moment before he remembered their cover story. Of course the situation was awkward for Lars. The Sith felt a sick sort of amusement at that.

"Now, you've only just arrived", he said with obviously fake friendliness. "I insist you stay a little while longer." He turned to his mother. "I have a couple of new messages from Anakin. Would you like to see them now or later?" He was glaring at her, making it quite obvious that he preferred _now._

Shmi agreed and they left the dining room, leaving behind a very scared moisture farmer.

"So?", he asked as soon as they couldn't be heard anymore. "What is the story behind this?"  
"Ah, well... I just met him one day on the market place", Shmi began hesitantly. "He is a very charming man, very down-to-earth, pragmatic..."

"Do you love him?", he interrupted her, his face an unemotional mask.

"I..." She hung her head. "I don't know. I mean, we haven't known each other that long yet but... I do like him very much."

Vader was silent at that.

"A-Ani...? Is everything alright?"  
"Of course", he replied curtly. He found it difficult to speak. "I want you to be... happy. In the past, I only ever met Lars once and even then not long enough to form a thorough opinion about him. If he makes you happy, I wish you all the luck in the world. If not... You only have to call once and you'll never have to see his face again."

"That won't be necessary", she hurried to say.

"You never know", he muttered. "Also, I want you to keep your job in the town. You're probably earning more money in a month then he could ever in a year. Let him handle the droid shop or something but you are not going out in the desert."

"O-Okay... we aren't that far yet, though..."

"Of course, it's just for future reference."

They watched Anakins messages together and after that finished a rather tense dinner, with Vader glaring laser beams at the poor farmer the entire time and Shmi failing to ease the pressure with small talk. In the end Vader insisted on walking Lars to the door while Shmi washed the dishes. He even slung an arm around Lars shoulders, enjoying his terrified trembling.

"I heard you have a son yourself", he drawled in a pseudo-friendly manner, practically dragging him along. "What's his name?"  
"It's Owen", came the whispered reply.

"Great", he returned absentmindedly, "That's great." Vader actually had a great dislike for Owen. The man had lied to his son Luke for years and filled him with hateful lies about the Empire and his person. Good riddance that he was toast.

"I suppose he will become a farmer like you?"  
"Yeah..."

"I hope you know that I do not have anything against Shmi finding a new love. We may have raised a child together but we are not a couple."

"That's, uh, good to hear."  
"Of course that doesn't mean that she isn't important to me. Quite the opposite actually."  
They reached the door and where finally out of earshot.

"If you dare to hurt Shmi", Vader said just as friendly as before, "I will cut off all your limbs and feed you to the Sarlacc. Then I will go after your son and fry his brain with lighting until I can convince him that he's a protocol droid and sell him to the jawas. Do you understand that?"

Lars' eyes widened in horror. All he could do was nod mutely.

"Good. Now run home quickly and remember: Nobody messes with my family."

Cliegg Lars practically fled the house after that.

Vader was quite content with his work. If the fool came back after this warning, he truly must love his mother. That still didn't mean that he deserved her but at least she would be happy and have someone to watch over her. It was actually good timing for him. Now Vader was free to finally go to war.

XxX

Six months later

Darth Vader stood on a high balcony, overseeing one of the main cities of the planet Skako. It was a cold season and he was glad for his flowing black cape. Originally it was meant to obscure his movements during combat but it made for a nice winter cloak as well. This cape however was adorned with a black hood as well that he could pull deep into his face to hide from whatever prey he was currently after. Vader felt eerily at home in these traditional Sith clothes and couldn't help a small smile, his gaze still fixed on the horizon.

"Count Dooku", he said aloud in a brisk voice, without turning around. "I have expected you."

The dark Jedi – Vader wasn't entirely sure if he was a Sith apprentice yet – stepped out of the shadows of the columns behind him. He gave up on suppressing his aura – not that it had done him any good. Vader had seen their encounter in a vision weeks ago and even if he hadn't, the Sith Lord had spent years hunting down Jedi in hiding. On a planet as devoid of traces of the force as Skako, the Counts presence stood out like a sore thumb.

"Lord Vader, I presume", Dooku greeted him, taking a place next to him. If he was surprised that Vader had noticed him, he didn't let it show.

"That would be me", he confirmed calmly. The Sith felt his hand twitching and barely restrained himself from drawing his lightsaber. It had been decades since he'd lost his hand to Dooku but his dislike for the other man was deeply ingrained. He didn't _hate _him, but he didn't really respect him either. Dooku had been the leader of the Confederacy and yet he had never seen him fighting up front even once. He supposed he made a good job keeping all those cowards and weaklings that were leading the trading companies together but while they respected him, they weren't _terrified._ For Vader there really wasn't a point in having cowardly generals if they didn't hold their breath and started trembling as soon as he got close.

Dooku was a decent fighter himself but nowhere near Vader. He had surpassed the Sith when he was 25. Now, with decades of experience and a body still young and strong, Dooku certainly wasn't a match anymore.

The only thing Vader might respect Dooku for was that he wasn't blindly loyal towards Sidious. Before the Clone Wars started, he had even tried to warn the Jedi that there was a Sith in their holy senate. Predictably, the Jedi (more specifically: Kenobi) had ignored his warning. Of course nothing that came from an evil Sith could ever be anything but a lie!

Dooku had never wanted an Empire to take the Republic's place. He had wanted to clean it up, to get rid of the corruption. He had never wanted war. He had founded the Confederacy in order to put pressure on the Republic. He'd known what Sidious wanted to do but at the very last moment, he had tried to prevent his plan from unfolding. Of course he had failed and thus got caught in the webs of the Sith but Vader gave him credit for the attempt. It was the only reason he was considering letting him live.

"You have made quite a name for yourself", Dooku said, lightly stroking his short beard. "First as a bounty hunter and now as an inventor and architect."

"Thank you, Count. But I don't suppose you are here so that I can plan your summer house."

"No, of course not. I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of finding you for that."

All the trouble? Vader almost snorted. He'd left a trail of bread crumbs that was miles long. He had sent out his apprentice to spread rumors in taverns, had developed a pattern in which he delivered the bodies of his hunt and had visited the trading companies _in alphabetical order, _it was really not that hard to find him. The only problem was to stay hidden from the Jedi at the same time.

"The Techno Union is very interested in your droid designs", Dooku continued, "and those spaceship plans are nothing short of art."  
"I was under the impression that they were too expensive for the Skakoan."

Of course they were, the Imperial fleet had eaten up around 80% of the taxes of the entire galaxy. Vader hadn't _actually _invented all those different spaceships but in some he'd had a hand in the planning and he'd spent many sleepless nights familiarizing himself with the technology that he was able to draw the plans himself today.

"Things have changed", the Count drawled. "The senate has adopted a law that allows the Union to have an army on their own during to the many assassination attempts made on their leaders lately. They are especially interested in your plans for this new... 'Super Star Destroyer'."

Oh, of course they would be. Again Vader couldn't suppress a smile. If there was one thing he missed from the Empire, it was his beloved flagship, the _Executor. _

"I do not remember having offered those plans to the Union", he stated coldly. He really hadn't. Then again, he'd left his datapad with the final drawings lying in his room unsupervised for any spy to find. They were nowhere near enough to actually build the ship but that wasn't the point.

"Surely a business man like you would know how to negotiate?"

For the first time, Vader turned and faced Dooku directly. "What makes you think I am a business man?"

For just a moment he let his control over the flow of the force around him waver, resulting in a sudden spike of power that made the old Sith gasp and step away from him, clutching his heart. And oh, seeing the shock on his face, the sudden trembling of his hands, it was delicious. Vader put just a tiny bit of pressure on him, just enough to make breathing difficult, to make him feel a thousand tiny hands latching onto him.

Dooku fell to his knees, his composure lost completely. Pathetic.

"So it... It is true then", the apprentice gasped. "You really are... You are the Dark One!"

"The Dark One?", he repeated, amused. "Is that what they call me?"

"It should be impossible. A Sith..." He bit his tongue, barely keeping himself from slipping.

"Ah yes, the rule of two", Vader replied mockingly. "I have to say I always found it rather... limiting."

The Sith Lord called back his power, allowing Dooku to stand.

"I have been consciously evading your efforts for the past years. There is no need for that anymore. I am willing to work with you, not under but _with _you and I have conditions that are not negotiable."

The Count had regained his composure and straightened his back. "What is it that you offer and what do you want in return?"

"I have not only the plans on how to improve common spacecraft and build new ones, I also have plenty of battle strategies, flight pattern and maneuvers. I will hand over the architectural plans to the Union and its allied companies for a reasonable prize. After the fleet his complete, I want it to be under my control. I will be the commander of the army and I want a living crew for the Star Destroyers, enough people to fill the bridge at any time at the very least and five squads of pilots for each ship, ten for the flagship. I will personally train these crews, appoint the generals and the Union will fill the spots of those that don't make it if necessary. Also the production of battle droids shall be reduced to 50%, Droidekas are far more effective. When these conditions are met I will use the fleet to protect the Union and its allies and crush their enemies."

"I will... rely your proposition to the Union", Dooku answered, still somewhat breathlessly. "However, I admit that I am curious about your person still. It is an honor to meet another Sith Lord, of course. But there are rumors..."

Vader was ready to play along for the moment. There had been two ways in which Dooku could've reacted to him revealing himself as a Sith; groveling or attack. That Dooku didn't make any attempt to fight him meant that either Sidious had suspected him to be a Sith for some time now and had given orders accordingly, or Dooku already had his doubts about his Master and was considering joining him. Since his old Master had sacrificed him without a second thought in the other timeline, Vader was nor surprised.

"What kind of rumors?"  
"The one about your... Your son, Lord Vader. They say you have a son that is a Jedi."

He nodded calmly. Denying it would do him no good. The Sith would not dare attack his son before the war began and when it came to that his younger self would be old and capable enough to defend himself.

"Anakin is a padawan right now and has been so for a little over a year. I heard he's making great progress."

"I am sorry, it is merely unusual. I would not have expected... someone like you to allow such a thing to happen."

"I am confident that he will come back to me in time. I am still in contact with him. The Jedi can't do anything against it. Anakin believes me to be... redeemed."

Dooku smiled at that in genuine amusement. "You might have fooled your son but the Jedi will see right through that."

Of course they would. Nobody came back from the dark side. The idea of a redeemed Sith was indeed ridiculous. Vader was not a good person. He wasn't kind or merciful or compassionate. He was cold-hearted, arrogant, cruel and sadistic and very, very selfish. It just so happened that his first priority was _not _about him and that unfortunately, in order to reach it, he had to make certain admissions.

"As long as I don't declare war on the Republic, they won't dare to forbid him speaking to me in fear to drive him further away."

"And what would happen... if you did?", Dooku asked slyly.

"If I _did _declare war on the Republic... it would be the first time in years that I'd have a challenging opponent. I am actually looking forward to it."

Vader knew that it wasn't a hypothetical question, the Count was testing his allegiances. It was important he didn't give away any weakness. Nobody must harm Anakin because he was _his _but they mustn't think they could get to him through the boy either. Sith didn't love. The most they could do is obsess and Vader was pretty good at obsessing over young Jedi. He'd once littered the entire galaxy with space probes just to find one after all.

"In that case, I look forward to working with you", Count Dooku concluded.

"As do I", Vader returned.

XxX

AN:

An army of Darth Mauls... An army of Darth Vaders... OMG! I suppose I can understand how you'd get that idea with just me mentioning Kamino, but seriously... not even I'm that crazy! Then again, why didn't I think of that...?

I suppose I could make an excuse like, not even Vader is so confident that he'd think he could control a clone army of force sensitives. Even if you programmed them to obey you, that would take away a huge part of Anakins/Vaders personality, thus the clones wouldn't be anything like him. So no, there won't be a clone Sith army. Vader has other plans with Kamino. I'm not telling you which onces yet though. ;-)

I'm planning to take this all the way through the prequel series, maybe even a few chapters further.

Yes, the thing about Qui-Gon is sad. I considered letting him teach Anakin but then the whole story would be so different. Anakin could get together with Padme no problem if he wasn't a Jedi officially and would fall to Palpatine much more easily. Alternatively he could cling to Vader more, but Vader wants to join the Separatists and Ankin can't do that without angering Padme. So yeah, it was kinda necessariy to put him down. But don't lose heart, there is no death, there is only the force!

Now tell me, who of you guys anticipated Vader working with the Separatists? You can take a dip in the cookie jar XD


	14. Time Skip II

Three years later

Shmi Skywalker-Lars was holding on her husbands arm tightly as they watched the shuttle descend.

"Are you alright?", Cliegg asked concerned.

"Yes", she replied shakily, "I just don't like flying, that's all." Being in a spaceship always woke up memories from being ripped from her homeworld. It had been an awful long time since she had become a slave and she had been freed since but she was happy now on Tattoine and she didn't like the idea of leaving the planet.

"You don't have to do this, love."  
She laughed. "It's been a whole year since I last saw my son. If I have to go up in space to meet him, I will do it."

The farmer smiled lightly. "You know, I'm really glad you told me about this whole time travel and that Vader is your son and not your lover. Otherwise I would be really jealous by now."

She slapped his arm lightly. "Not so loud! Nobody is supposed to know that." Her adult son didn't know that she'd told her husband his secret. She was pretty sure he wouldn't like it but Cliegg was right. It was unfair to him. Shmi didn't want to hide her love for her adult son just as she didn't want to forget about her younger and without knowing the background her feelings could easily be interpreted in the wrong way.

Yesterday, the Lars had received a message that Anakin Vader was in the vicinity of Tattoine and that he wanted to meet her and needed her help with something. He would send a shuttle to pick her up and so she should be at the hangar at 0900.

Shmi couldn't possibly imagine what her son would need her help for but she would do whatever was necessary.

The shuttle, a gray piece of spacecraft that seemed to consist of nothing but engines, touched the ground and a ramp lowered to the ground. From the opening there emerged four dark gray, vaguely humanoid droids with rifles instead of arms and a bright red light where a head would connect. They marched forward, stopping on either side of the ramp. From their middle a fifth figure left the shuttle. It was a man clad in black clothes, gray armor protecting his chest and shoulders. His head was bare, showing off his yellow skin with black markings running over it and at least half a dozen small horns adorning his bald head.

Shmi shuddered at his sight and subconsciously stepped back in Clieggs comforting embrace.

"You don't have to", her husband repeated but Shmi shook her head. It was nine and there didn't appear to be any other shuttles.

"Thank you but... I want to. I have to", she said and stepped forward. She was the only person on the entire hangar who didn't duck her head and pretend not to notice the imposing figure.

The dark warrior centered his gaze on her. "Shmi Skywalker?", he asked in a raw voice. In a town full of bounty hunters, where the danger a person posed was measured by the rawness of their voices, this man would send most inhabitants running just by opening his mouth.

But Shmi was not most inhabitants and so she straightened her shoulders and gave a curt nod. "That would be me."

To her great surprise and slight shock, the foreign man put a fist to his heart and bowed deeply to her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ma'am. I am General Savage Opress. I have orders to accompany you to Lord Vader."

Shmi let out a breath. This was it.

She turned around to her husband one last time and gave him a light kiss.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?"

"It's alright, I'll be back before you know it", she reassured him.

Shmi walked towards General Opress and he lead her into the shuttle. The droids followed them and he took his seat as the pilot after showing her where she could sit.

Shmi was holding on her safety belt tightly during the start. She really didn't like flying.

When she couldn't feel the movement of the shuttle as much anymore, she tried to ease her anxiety through small talk.

"You, uhm, said you're a general, didn't you? Does that mean you work for the Republic?"

Anakin had always been rather vague about what he did, supposedly for her own safety. According to him he was now in the safety business, protecting several high ranking people in trading companies.

"No Ma'am", the Opress answered neutrally. "I'm a general in a private army belonging to the Techno Union."

"Oh. Then... Then how do you know my son?"

"He's the Supreme Commander, the entire navy answers to him."

Her son was commanding an _army? _Of course, Shmi remembered, Anakin had hinted that there was a war coming. She just hadn't thought it was so close. Little Ani was barely fourteen years old. Just how young had Anakin been when he fought in that war?

"Are we there yet?", Shmi asked timidly.

"Almost", Opress replied. "The flagship is already in sight."

Shmi leaned forwards slightly and got a glimpse of a gigantic spaceship. It had to be miles long, a monstrosity made of durasteel and yet its arrow-shaped tip was so slim it looked way more elegant then those Jedi cruisers. Anakin had brought some books about spacecraft for little Ani. As the mother of two genius pilots, it was impossible for Shmi to remain completely clueless about spaceships but she had never seen something like that. The ship seemed to be only half complete, there were still huge parts missing. One smaller but similar build ship was already complete, flanking the big one together with another that seemed to be in the early stages of construction too.

"That's not a flagship", she muttered, "that's a flying city!"

As they got closer Shmi could recognize millions of canons and turbolasers on the surface of the ship. Then suddenly a faint violet beam came from the ship's belly and caught their shuttle in its gravity, pulling it closer.

Shmi had to sit down again as her stomach rebelled. She didn't move until she felt the shuttle touch solid ground again.

"Ma'am", the tattooed man addressed her, "welcome to the _SSD Executor."_

Shmi left the shuttle following General Opress and the droids through the giant ship, feeling more and more anxious with every step she took. Finally they reached the bridge, which was the first time she saw any other persons as the majority of the crew seemed to consist of droids. When they entered, the people closest to the door saluted General Opress but the rest was busy listening to a tall, black clad figure in front of the main window who was analyzing the holo image of some kind of reactor and giving out commands.

"Anakin!", Shmi called out out of reflex. The tall man turned towards her and his serious expression melted into a softer look as he took in her form.

"Shmi, it's good to see you again", he said and came over to her.

"Commander", the general said with a respectful bow, "if you do not require my services any longer, I will join my brothers."

"You may do that", Vader allowed. When Opress was gone, the Sith put a hand to Shmis back and lead her from the bridge into what appeared to be a lounge. Only when they were alone did Vader hug her and greet her properly, a big grin spreading on his face.

"Well?", he asked, gesturing at their surroundings. "What do you say?"  
"I'm overwhelmed", Shmi admitted. "This ship is so big! How did you even get it?"  
"My current clients, the leaders of the Techno Union, are some rich bastards but they're also cowards who are intimidated by some assassins that have targeted them in the past years. There are other trading companies like the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guild that have similar problems and so they put their money together to create this joined fleet. The architectural plans came from me and since I could convince them I know what I'm doing they agreed to hand over command to me." Vader didn't even bother to suppress the pride in his voice.

"That's great, but Anakin, what do you _do _with this fleet? It's a bit too big and inflexible to protect a few people, isn't it?"

"I'm not just protecting these cowards", he explained. "I'm protecting the one thing that's more important to them then their life: their money. I fly around and get rid of pirates and other scum that threatens their business. Or I _will _do that as soon as the fleet is complete, which will still take some years. Right now we just patrol the Outer Rim and shoot at asteroids so the pilots can learn how to aim."

"But that won't stay like that forever", Shmi concluded sadly. "You said there is a war coming. You're preparing for it, aren't you?"

The smile vanished from his face. "Yes, that's right. I can't tell you much about it yet but I'm sure the war will come eventually."

"Can't you do something about it? Can't you prevent it from happening?"  
Vader sighed. "It's not that easy, mother. The war _has _to happen. As terrible as it was, many good things came from it too. Especially for me - for my younger self. If the war doesn't take place, he might never find happiness."

Shmi looked at him sadly. "Are you happy, Anakin?"

Vader looked at her mutely for a couple of seconds. "I was", he finally replied. "There was a time when I was very happy. I build this army so that when the time comes and certain parties try to rip away the happiness of my younger self, I will be strong enough to repel them."

"But are you happy _now?"_

This time, Vader couldn't answer her. When a minute had passed and he was still silent, Shmi moved forward and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad you care so much about little Ani", she whispered, "but you're my son too and I want both of you to be happy."

Vader still didn't move and Shmi had the sinking feeling that he didn't understand a word of what she was saying. Could it be that he had simply forgotten _how _to be happy? Had his life really been that terrible and war-torn that he had forgotten how to enjoy himself?

Vader slowly freed himself from her embrace. His smile was forced.

"I am fine, mother. You don't have to worry about me."

She didn't believe one word.

"I know that you are very busy", she said, "and that I couldn't possibly hold you at home. But if I can't be there for you, at least you should surround you with friends."

"I have friends."  
She gave him the look.

"Well, I have allies... and students. Like the Zabrak brothers."

"Who?"

"You met one of them already. Savage Opress, Feral and Darth Maul are generals in my army."

"Tell me about them", Shmi offered curiously.

"Well, Maul is my apprentice. I took him in shortly after my younger self left to become a Jedi. His brother Savage was a capable warrior in the other timeline and so I offered Maul to take him in too. He was a Nightbrother, part of a group that was practically slaves to a dark cult. He was very eager to leave them behind but wouldn't go without his brother Feral. So I took them both in and now I'm teaching them how to lead an army and control a ship as big as a star destroyer. One of the main reasons this army failed in the other time line was that whenever they did bother to put a living creature in charge they were cowards. One of the main reasons _I _won so often was because I lead my troops up front. That's why I wanted capable people to be my generals. Maul quickly grew attached to his brothers. Feral and Savage aren't my apprentices strictly speaking but I sometimes train all of them together. They're all quite stiff and quiet but they're loyal and they are brave. I know that I can count on them."

What he didn't tell Shmi was that the Zabrak brothers couldn't be called friends by a long shot and that was because they were afraid of him. Vader had easily fallen back into his Commander role and lead his ship with an iron hand. Yes, he always took care of his troops and lead them himself but he also never accepted failure. In the Empire, everybody knew that if you got assigned to Vaders personal crew, you were more likely to be killed by Darth Vader then by any rebels. His men would never back down because they were afraid of Vader - but only of him. They knew he was more powerful then his enemies and thus there was little danger to them. They didn't have to worry about their friends or families either, Vader had always made sure that they shall be cared for if you died in a battle. If you died because you did something stupid and Vader force choked you to death of course, your family would end in poverty and disgrace.

The Zabrak brothers knew as long as they served him, they wouldn't have to fear anything else. He would come to their help if they were in trouble. He knew that it was attachment that lead to the dark side so of course he would protect said attachments between them, as it was to his benefit. However, this also meant that if one brother ever dared to betray him, all three would pay for the crime.

It was because of that that Vader had entrusted his own mother to one of them. He was not afraid to have them see her as his weakness because their whole relationship revolved around protecting each others loved ones. That and Vader messed with their minds until he was sure that neither brother was capable of betraying him, if they didn't happen to get captured by Sidious himself. Even if that did happen, it left him enough time to execute the other brothers and get Shmi to a safe place.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Anakin?", Shmi asked him softly.

Vader focused at her again. "Actually, there is", he replied. "I always enjoy your company of course, but the reason I brought you here is so that you may help me with a little project."

Vader lead her over to a control panel and told her to stand on something that appeared to be a holo receiver.

"Scan", he commanded and immediately Shmi was surrounded by a shimmering red light. Vader then told her to extend her arms and turn on the spot. When she stepped from the platform, a red holo image of herself stayed behind. However, a she watched the image suddenly began to move on its own accord. The image turned around, walked on the spot for a couple of seconds and even gave a bow.

"What is that?", Shmi asked in wonder.

"That", Vader presented proudly, "is the Mother. She's an artificial intelligence, another project of mine. She's in control of the _Executor_, with emergency access to the other ships of the fleet. She controls everything, from the automatic doors over the security cameras and the artificial gravity to the energy of the hyperdrive, shield reactor, the tractor beam and turbolasers. She's the soul of the ship."

Vader remembered fondly when he'd worked for the Empire, his flagship had had an AI as well. He'd called her the Angel and even though he'd only had her a couple of months she had developed a personality rivaling R2D2 in it's strength and complexity. His crew respected her almost as much as they had respected Vader himself. Of course, they would be stupid not to, as the Angel could cut off their oxygen just as easily as he could if they angered her.

Now Vader had decided it really was no use to daydream about _his angel_, not when she was very much alive and he had to keep away from her. That's why he had decided to create the new AI after the second most important woman in his life.

"The Mother is already fully functional. She just needs a voice. I want to make her as human-like as possible. It will bind the crew to the ship stronger and it can be used to confuse enemies who might want to enter. She can appear in this form in every room of the ship."  
"You want to give her my face?", Shmi asked in shock.

Vader smiled at her. "It would be an honor."

"Oh", she made. "_Oh. _I don't know what to say."

He shrugged. "Say yes. You've been such a great mother to me. You have always protected me and taken care of me. I want this ship to do the same for my crew. I want to always have you around me."

There were tears in Shmis eyes as she said: "What do I have to do?"

Vader grinned again. He then began to explain to her:  
"First you will have to do a number of movements with certain sensors attached to your skin. You know, walking around, making gestures and such. Then there are a number of facial expressions we'll record and then you have to read a couple of texts I've prepared. It's important that you take care to express the emotions as well so the Mother will be able to copy you."

"That will take some time..."

"I will be there with you for every step. It will be great fun!"

Shmi smiled up at him. Indeed, she was glad she would be able to spend a few days with her grown up son. It was easing the pain of not being able to seen her youngest in person, if only somewhat.

"I will help you as best as I can", she promised.

From out of nowhere, a disembodied voice that sounded suspiciously like her own called out: "I am looking forward to working with you, sister."

XxX

One year later

Vader watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the _Malevolence _and the _Devastator _got into position, flanking the _Executor._ His fleet was coming along beautifully. Another two Star Destroyers would soon be finished. Together, they would form the core of Vaders personal army with the rest of the ships sent by the companies mostly filled with droids. His crew was already a pretty good team. Vader hadn't choked an officer in almost three months, which was a record even compared to Empire times.

Vaders army didn't have much to do yet but today they would have their first joined weapon test and he was really looking forward to it. Like, _really _really.

A flicker to his right drew Vaders attention to the transparent red image of the Mother.

"The ships are ready", she declared, a smug little smile grazing her lips. "We can start whenever you'd like."

"Excellent", he replied, his gaze fixed on the colorful gas giant and the small moon orbiting it that could be seen from the bridge.

"The _Devastator _has sent a reconnaissance drone to the moon to check for intelligent life forms", she continued.

"What? Who authorized that?"

"General Feral did. The moon is not listed as being inhabited but he thought since we _are _blasting it into a hundred pieces, it would be prudent to check twice."

"I see."

Silence.

Vader glanced over at the Mother, who was merrily bouncing on her heels, grinning.

"Well? Are you going to tell me whenever there are life forms on it or not?"

"I had the impression you wouldn't care either way, Sir."

Darth Vader suppressed a snort. He really had excelled all expectations when programming the Mother. She was like an evil version of Shmi - always caring, downright paranoid when it came to her crew or machinery but at the same time she could be downright creepy when she cheered Vader on in his attempt to spread chaos and destroy life.

"Right. Captain, fire at will."

"Roger, Sir."

The bridge came to life as the crew made their preparations. Thousands of turbolasers and ion cannons were aiming at the small moon.

"Ta-daa~!", the Mother sang and a storm of red laser fire rained down on the moon. Shortly after that the two Star Destroyers followed suit. Several squads of TIE-Fighters swarmed out to drop bombs.

Vader watched with glee as one explosion after the other danced over the surface of the moon and fire was spreading. He remained standing at the same spot for thirty minutes while his fleet exhausted its weapons turning the rich vegetation of the moon into a devastated wasteland. Explosives, poison gas, seismic charges - he let everything they got be thrown at the worthless piece of dirt. Only when the Mother confirmed that nothing could possibly hope to survive down there without heavy protection armor and a breathing mask for the next hundred years or so did he order his fleet to stop.

It was a wonderful day.

After the show was over, Darth Vader happily returned to his chambers, humming the Imperial march to himself. He still felt the tremor in the force at hundreds of lifes being wiped out. His only regret was that he hadn't been able to hear the dying screams of those disgusting man-eating teddy bears. It didn't matter much though. The main thing was that the forest moon of Endor was no more.

XxX

AN:

This is the first time I got some serious criticism from you lot. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it (except maybe stop with the spoilers). The reason you're getting this fanfic at such a fast speed is because I was busy writing all the time and I won't change 40 pages of story. You can't always satisfy everyone. This is how I write and it's not just about the style, it's also about the plot and the character development. I dare say it's pretty similar in all of my stories. Though it's sad that a few of you decided to stop following my story, I completely understand that it's a matter of taste.

Also, I won't even pretend I'm familiar enough with SW spacecraft to tell you which kind of SSD the Executor is.

I might have jumbled the timeline a bit. I'm sorry about that but as long as it's only one or two years, I think you can ignore it.

Ok, now I really should stop babbling, I'm probably boring you to death and what the hell, do you really read all these AN's? ;-)

Hope you had fun!


	15. Time Skip III

Two years later

Count Dooku got to his knees and bowed his head in front of the blue image of his Master, Darth Sidious.

"Why have you called me, my apprentice?", the raw voice of the old man asked.

"Master, I am concerned about the Dark One. He is getting too powerful."

"He's the Commander of an army. Those are replaceable."

"My Lord, I disagree."

"Explain yourself."

Dooku took a deep breath. "Anakin Vader has grown increasingly uncontrollable over the last years. He still works for the Techno Union officially. But they loose control over their droids as soon as they come close to one of his ships and so they get no reports other then the ones he decides to give them. He hasn't appeared to an escort mission in years even though the protection of the leaders of the trading companies is supposed to be his main task. Instead he sends one of his generals or an officer. He has four generals in his personal fleet and as far as I was able to gather, all of them are force-sensitive and he teaches them about the dark side. Their identities could not be confirmed as they only appear in the protocols as numbers and wear full body armor at all times. I have reason to suspect he hides them deliberately.

Vader has done little more then hunting pirates and bandits and pressuring the companies into giving him more and more ships. His people are loyal only to him, they won't even report to to Vaders superiors without his orders. The Union has sent small fleets to engage him in combat, supposedly to test him but it was clear they wanted to threaten, if not get rid of him. Not only did all those attempts fail, a large part of these ships simply joined Vaders fleet. He has to have a means to instantly turn the loyalty even of commander droids over long distances.

Yesterday, Vader approached me and declared that his fleet now had a sufficient size and that he would sent them to a field test."

His Master perked up at that. "Who does he plan to go against?"  
"He plans to take out the Hutt regime", Dooku replied with a hint of derision. "His home planet Tattoine is still officially under their rule but he lands there often enough to remind them that he could take them down any moment. He wants to challenge the rest of the family and if they do not agree to heed to the same rules as Ramba then he will invade their planet."

"This would go directly against the Republics line of politics. Those planets are located in the Outer Rim, they're worthless for the trading companies."

"That's right and the Union has forbidden him from following through with it. The money he could make by defeating this underground empire could cover the cost of damage to the fleet and fuel but there's little profit in it. I believe he's going to do it anyway."

"Something personal then", Sidious mused. "If he does succeed, the Union will either have to cut all ties with him or sent their droid armies to occupy the conquered systems."

"If they cut him off", Dooku continued the line of thought, "there's nothing keeping them from setting a huge bounty on his head and sending assassination droids to him on a weekly basis. They are already angry at him for evading their orders so often and they would have to show he's not one of them so the Republic won't hold them accountable for his crimes. If they do help to invade the Outer Rim, it would essentially be a declaration of war. The Federation is not strong enough yet to take on the Republic."

"It all depends whenever or not the risks of keeping this uncontrollable Commander outbalance the benefit his fleet could bring us in the upcoming war. Tell me, has he ever given you any inclination that he knows you're a Sith apprentice, not a Master?"

"No, Master. My deception of taking on Ventress as a Dark Acolyte seemed to have worked. He believes himself to be a Sith Lord and that he is on equal footing with me. He does however not believe in the rule of two and has not threatened me for my position."

"It is a shame that nobody capable ever survives to ascertain the true extend of his abilities."

"Ventress sparred with him once and he played with her like a cat would with a mouse", Dooku reminded him grimly.

"Your student is still young, she has much to learn. It doesn't mean anything. Vader must not become a threat to us but he is too good a chess piece to give up now. He does follow our lead but he is like a blood hound, thirsting for war and carnage, uncaring whose flesh he sinks his teeth in. I need you to continue to observe him and get more information. I need a means to control him."

"What about his family? He does have a wife and son."

Yes, that had awoken quite a few questions. Sidious had thought Vader was quite a powerful Sith, it wouldn't make sense for him to keep such an obvious weakness.  
"No, Vader isn't a savior. He's an avenger. He stops by his little dust ball just often enough not to ensure his wifes safety but to remind everyone what they will face if something happens to her. It's the same with young Anakin. They may still hold contact but he hasn't actually met the boy in years. He is a true Sith in this regard. He doesn't love his family, he sees them as his possession. Taking them away from him would only anger him and make him even more unpredictable."

Normally Sidious was fine with angering people. In fact it was his favorite tool to get people to join the dark side. The problem was that this man was already dark and still didn't have any inclination to follow him. Sidious would have happily sent Dooku against the Dark One but he already suspected that the Count would be inferior to him and there was no way of knowing how to get Vader to replace him if he didn't know what had driven him to the dark side in the first place. That was the key to everything but even though the Sith Lord had spend a vast amount of resources on finding out the mans past, all his spies had returned empty handed. They had absolutely nothing of him from the time before he came to Tattoine. His only hint so far was his rather personal hatred for the tusken and the Hutts.

He really wanted to have Vader, though. He was a genius when it came to mechanics, a prodigy when it came to the force and a formidable foe when it came to battle. Unlike Dooku though he didn't seem to like to plan very thoroughly and instead improvised a lot. Sidious knew that because if he'd had a definite plan he was sure he would've gotten some kind of vision about it by now. If Sidious could get him to bow to him, he wouldn't have the ambition to one day take his place like Dooku did. If he did, he'd have stayed on Tattoine and sent his droids and henchmen to conquer the rest of the Outer Rim instead of running around himself and letting criminals do the ruling. His mind would be easy enough to control if he could just find out his weak spot.

Darth Sidious didn't mind that Vader had his own army. It didn't matter who he would declare war on, as war of any kind would give Sidious more power in the senate and so get him closer to his goal in time. It would be preferable if he stayed with the Union though. The Republic had to see him as an actual political threat in order to declare a state of war and for that this blood hound needed official backup of some kind. If he became a third party in this war though, that would be fine with him too.

If he was right that Vader was an avenger then he might be able to control him by setting up his family to be murdered by Sidious enemies and then offering his help on his crusade. The problem with that was that Vader already had a large fleet and already knew about the Dark Side. Sidious needed him to believe that he was more powerful then him and thus he still had a lot to learn. Now If Vader defeated Dooku he would get the impression that Sidious wasn't such a great Sith when his apprentice was that weak. His blatant disrespect against the leaders of the trading companies meant that it probably wouldn't impress him much to find out that Sidious was really the Chancellor of the Republic. When the Dark One had taken control of Tattoine, he hadn't even looted the Hutts treasury so money didn't interest him either.

Not military power and not political or financial power, then what could Sidious offer to him? There was still personal power to be considered and that was precisely why he had to evaluate his combat abilities. His aura was impressive but how good was his grip over the force? Sidious had never seen any recordings of him fighting with a lightsaber against any foe stronger then an average bounty hunter. He'd never seen him using force lighting either but that didn't necessarily mean he couldn't use it. If his personal power matched his other abilities, there was little Sidious could offer him. If he didn't have anything Vader would want, there was no reason for him to fear him and Sidious had no use for an apprentice who didn't fear him.

It didn't mean that he would be useless. Sidious would still very much like to use him in the war. It wasn't as if he was any danger to him when the man didn't even know he existed. Also, if he couldn't have Vader... He might consider taking his son instead. The young Anakin Skywalker seemed to have inherited a lot of Vaders talents. He could be a sufficient replacement. Unlike with is father, Sidious was in the perfect position to control his fall to the dark side. The boy was so emotional, it was really entertaining. The Sith Lord was confident that he could use the death of a loved one to pull him to his side. His mother, his father, his Jedi Master - he had free choice!

His mother would be problematic in so far that Vader had equal reason to go after her killer and so the two of them would probably band together.

Sidious was already working on harboring a resentment for his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in Anakin so that if he did die, the boy wouldn't have any restrains betraying the Jedi order to avenge him. His order wouldn't want for him to revenge one of them, thus he couldn't expect their help. It was a fine balance between love and hate, enough to be devastated at his Masters loss but not enough to put his ideals over his own. However, if Kenobi was killed, Vader might agree to help Anakin avenge him even though he didn't like the Jedi. He wouldn't help to safe Kenobi but then again, the other Jedi would. There was no guarantee that Anakin would turn for help to Sidious. It would be different if he could get Vader to kill Kenobi but if the Sith had hold back in that regard for this long, he wouldn't harm the Jedi in anything but the most extreme cases.

The most promising scenario would therefore be if Vader was threatened by the hands of a Jedi or the Republic. Sidious could then offer his help in saving him (though he would take care that attempt failed. He didn't actually want to let Vader live if he couldn't make him join his side and as long as he made sure Anakin made an enemy out of the Jedi or Republic in the process, the boy wouldn't have anywhere to return to.)

This meant that Vader had to be set up against a Jedi, both to test his personal power and to potentially get young Anakin on his side. However, that could not happen until the young padawan was actually old enough to be of any use and have proven his worth. That is why Sidious decided to do nothing for now, to continue to use Vader to the best of his abilities and wait for the right moment to dispose of him.

"I need you to speed up negotiations with the trading companies", Darth Sidious commanded his apprentice. "If you can get them to support Vader with his invasion, we will simply have to start the war sooner rather then later. They may not yet be as strong as I would've liked but the clone army isn't that developed yet either. If they decide to abandon him, make sure that they declare their decision loudly and officially but keep in contact with him in secret. Let him have his useless poor planets, let him rule over a wasteland. By the time we are ready for the war, he will be bored of it and join the Federation willingly. He doesn't have any other choice, the Jedi would not stand for negotiations with him, knowing what he is."

It was still possible, if unlikely, that the Jedi would help the Hutts in their fight against the Dark One. Sidious would have to make sure to forbid it, for it could lead to Anakin leaving the order to help his father ahead of time. If Vader declared himself enemy of the Republic by joining the Federation, it would be much less likely they'd work together. Just like with Kenobi, the key was to keep the relationship between the two of them good enough so Anakin would break at his death but bad enough so that he wouldn't join him. It was like walking on a thin rail. On one foot. While balancing a bucket full of dynamite on his head.

Yes, Darth Sidious thought with a smile, the Dark One certainly proved to be a challenge. He really did look forward to this war.

XxX

Same day, on Dac

Vader sat on one of the few shores to be found on the aquatic planet Dac and turned on his portable holo receiver. It was the third of the new month and as usual this was the day he would call his younger self. In the beginning he'd called on a weekly basis but Anakin grew more independent, the Jedi teachings started to influence him and now it had been six months already since he'd last heard of him.

"Hey Anakin", he said, smiling weakly as his sons blue image appeared on his palm.

"Father", the boy – a teenager, he was now – said and returned the smile slightly uncomfortable but happy still.

"You didn't answer when I called to your birthday", Vader said, trying his best not to sound accusing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Master Kenobi and I went to help with the negotiations between two rivaling races on a planet in the Middle Rim."

"Hm", he made noncommittally, noticing the lack of detail. "Did you at least get my present?"

"Yes – you do realize though that I can build my own lightsabers now, do you?"  
"Sure. I also remember that you loose them frequently", he returned.

Anakin grinned. "Master Kenobi nearly got a heart attack when he saw it. He said if I ever run around swinging a red lightsaber he'd cut off my padawan braid and declare me a youngling again."

Vader swallowed a comment about how that was better then cutting off his limbs. "Consider it payback for not calling for so long. I know that you're fine but your mother worries every time I return to her without news from you. Besides, all you have to do is replace the crystal."

"Actually, I already had to do that", Anakin replied somewhat sheepishly.

"How did you loose the last one?"  
"I didn't. I killed a Maringoth with it, you know, those huge beasts with fangs half as long as me. I kinda stuck it in too deeply. Turns out the acid in its stomach was strong enough to burn through the outer mantle so the handle couldn't be used anymore."

Vader smiled nostalgically. He actually remembered fighting that Maringoth. That had been a tough little fucker.

"Do you want to know what I've been up to?"

Anakin looked away. "Of course but... You... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Vader narrowed his eyes immediately. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"They always say all kinds of bad stuff about you but now... The Chancellor thinks you are building some kind of underground kingdom in the Outer Rim and that you plan to infiltrate the Republic. The Jedi think you may declare war on us. I mean... That's not actually _true, _is it?"

"I'm trying to _get rid _of the underground kingdom that the Hutts and other criminal bosses have established hundreds of years ago", Vader replied with a scowl. "I know one cannot expect to wipe out criminality itself but you can force them to play to humanitarian rules." Vader very carefully didn't mention whenever or not he wanted to declare war on the Republic.

"The Outer Rim planets are mostly inhabited by criminals", the Sith explained. "The few exceptions are slaves or poor people who work on farms or mines to get some basic products. There aren't enough of them to turn the rule of the planet over to. The Republic doesn't have the resources to populate these planets either. I try to disestablish slavery. That way everyone who wants to get off that planet can pay a random smuggler and start a life elsewhere. The main threat are now the attacks these people plan on other ships or planets. Again, I can't make them stop it completely but I can force them to adhere to a codex so they won't attack people who have little to begin with. It's not very hard, one just has to get rid of the cowards that prefer to go against helpless people."

"There are still many more organized attacks on peaceful planets then before", Anakin returned.

"Tell me, my son, what is better, that a village of peaceful, defenseless tiny Felucianer that cultivate expensive healing plants is being raided to the ground so its population has to starve for weeks or that a populated planet like Aldeeran is loosing a few charges of equally expensive wine so a family or two go bankrupt? Of course both are bad but this is a matter of finding the way with the least amount of victims. You live in the middle of the world now, you can't possibly understand what I'm doing for the galaxy. News from the Outer Rim don't reach that far, especially if the rich and powerful cry so loudly about their lost jewels."

"I guess that makes sense", Anakin allowed reluctantly. "But father, you have to be really careful. That kind of power can become dangerous really fast."

"I told you not to worry about me."

"I don't worry about _you. _I worry about the rest of the galaxy", Anakin joked.

A feral grin spread on Vaders face. "You will learn, son, that there are things more important then the galaxy."

"Not for a Jedi, there isn't."

"Then it's good that I'm no Jedi", Vader returned.

Anakin sighed. "Just... try not to rip the world apart, will you?"

The Sith Lord smiled. "Alright. I promise I won't fight a war against the Republic."

"Thank you."  
"...as long as the Jedi don't start it."

"Father!"

"What? You're supposed to be peace keepers, right? It shouldn't be too hard to accomplish."

"Father, you're terrible", Anakin said tonelessly.

"Well, thank you, I _am _a Sith Lord."

Now he just had to lie low until the Jedi attacked Geonosis.

XxX

Two and half a year later

Darth Vader was leaning against a column in the palace on Skako, his hood pulled deeply into his face. For all the world he seemed to be enjoying the view of the elaborately carved mantelpiece of the main hall. That is, if someone bothered to look that far into the shadows to notice him. In reality, Vader was listening to the conversation going on in the meeting room next door over a commlink in his ear that was connected to a tiny spy droid on the other side of the wall.

In the meeting room a good part of the future leader of the Separatists were discussing what to do about Vader. There was Nute Gunray from the Trade Federation, Tikkes from the Quarred Isolation League, Poggle the Lesser of Geonosian Industries; and Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild. The meeting was being held with Wat Tambor of the Techno Union as a host. Vader noticed that there were still a lot of people absent. He remembered the Banking Clan and the Corporate Alliance being among the leading companies as well as several rulers over actual planets and systems. While they weren't ready to form the Confederacy yet, this was the biggest meeting these people had held in the last decade. Vader felt kind of flattered that a good part of that was because of him.

Over the last years, Darth Vader had frequently attacked seemingly random planets in the Outer Rim and forced their leaders to submit to him or be relieved of there internal organs. The Republic and the Jedi couldn't do anything about it because one, they had little no no influence in the Outer Rim to begin with and two, the systems he attacked were ruled by criminals and pirates who couldn't ask for help even if they wanted to. Maybe Sidious could've gotten the Republic to do something about it but for whatever reason, he didn't.

Vader had no doubt that the Jedi were watching him closely but the new rules he established on the planets were often more humanitarian then anything the Hutts ever came up with. He was basically cleaning up the mess the Republic had always ignored. He was a criminal stealing from thieves but who carefully stayed off their radar.

The future Separatists were pissed off at him for other reasons. Namely that the fleet he waged his little personal war against the Intergalactic Underworld with had basically been stolen from them. They had build the ships for their own protection and even paid Vader for taking charge of it but by now he wasn't even pretending to do any protecting anymore. Any attempts to take away his fleet by sending droid armies after him had been countered by that amazing little virus he had created with the Mothers help. Vader had secretly worked on it during the years he had trained Anakin. It instantly deleted any orders given to the droids, shutting them off and during the charge, it overwrote their system so they'd answer to Vader instead. The range wasn't long enough yet to infect other spacecraft but everything that came close enough to hit him with a blaster was fair game. Vader had trained his people to efficiently enter an enemy ship and spread the virus manually if necessary too. That was why all of their attempts to get him to return the fleet to them had failed.

By now Darth Vader had a huge bounty on his head but all the organized criminals worked for him and all the freelancer bounty hunters either respected him on a personal level from the time when he'd been one of them, were too afraid of his power or simply died by his hands. The companies still had their droid armies but in terms of spacecraft they were ridiculously undermanned. They had had huge losses during to him and the Republic passed more and more bills that limited their ability to make money. Right now they were discussing what the bigger priority should be - getting back the money Vader owned them or concentrating on protesting against the Republic.

It was in that moment that the last guest arrived in the palace. Count Dooku, the main diplomat who was in charge of mediating between all those greedy bastards, walked down the hall as if he owned the place – to his credit, he might as well have.

Darth Vader stepped out of the shadow of the column just as the Sith apprentice was about to pass.

"Count Dooku", he greeted, "you are late. Do you think you can afford to be a little later?"

"Vader", the Count returned with a tone as if he had tasted something vile. "You have to have a lot of courage that you dare to show your face here."

Vader didn't think it was courage when he had an entire fleet ready to jump out of hyperspace and take aim at Skako at his command but anyway.

"I believe since I seem to be the main subject of todays discussion it is my right to be here", he said scathingly.

"What do you want?"

The Sith Lord smirked. "I know what you are planning."

"Do you?", Dooku repeated neutrally.

"I do. Every child can see it, really. You want to break loose the biggest war the galaxy has seen in the last thousand years. I want to take part in it as well."

The Count straightened his back and regarded Vader carefully. "Your participation would have been assured had you not taken the fleet given to you and taken off with it."

"What can I say, I get bored quite fast." Vader shrugged.

"I suppose I could talk to some people. Once you have paid back the money you own them, they might consider making a new contract."

Darth Vader scowled and dropped all friendly pretenses. "You misunderstand me, Count. I am the totalitarian ruler of over 1500 systems. I will return neither money nor spacecraft. I will join your Confederacy as a leading member of the Council. I will remain Supreme Commander. You will be the one to convince the rest of them of this."  
"I really don't think-"  
"If you don't", Vader continued without pause, "I will tell these gentlemen all about your Master, Darth Sidious. What would they think if they knew the one who's taken such care to gather all of them and encourage them to protest against the Republic is taking orders from the Chancellor Palpatine, the one man responsible for their loss of profit?"

You had to give it to him, Dooku didn't even blink.

"I wonder how you came to have such a pretentious idea..."  
"I intercepted a holo message and made a voice alignment", Vader cut him off shortly. "Once I had the right direction, gathering other proof wasn't too hard."

"That means you believe the most powerful man of the galaxy is both a Sith Lord and the man behind this new political group – and you are still out for us?"

"I am in possession of information that could rid him of most of his political power while I myself never made a secret out of my affiliations. Still you know next to nothing about me. I am a Sith myself and I don't think an old man who never really leaves his town anyway is going to be a threat to me."

"He would make an exception for you, I'm sure", Dooku sneered.

Vader tilted his head and asked in mock confusion: "What I don't understand though, is why _you _work for him. You have to know what he's planning. It won't really get rid of the corruption when he establishes himself as the sole ruler over an Intergalactic Empire, it will merely point it in another direction. The inner worlds will suffer and the outer worlds will be left alone in their misery just as they are now. Nothing will really change for the better. I know that you were a Jedi once, Dooku, I know you once had your own ideals. Is the power he offered you really worth this much? More importantly, do you really think he will keep you as his apprentice? Don't you think he plans to replace you with someone younger, someone more capable of helping him to make the transition... someone like me?"

That at last got an reaction from the old man. Dooku stepped back and drew his lightsaber, the red blade glowing threateningly.

"That thought did cross my mind", he admitted, never taking his eyes off his opponent. "I wonder what can be done about it."

Vader didn't make any movement to take his own weapon. "I have no intention to ever join Sidious. In fact, I have a small personal vendetta against him. I don't care whenever there's a Republic or an Empire but I wonder, Count Dooku, if you do."

"How do you even want to know that that's what he's doing?", the old man countered.  
"The force tells me many things", the Sith Lord replied mysteriously. "You may be able to use the dark side to disguise your plans from the Jedi, but not from me."

"What are you planning then? My Master will not allow you to roam free if you reject him."

"Unfortunately, my hands are bound as of now but it won't stay that way for much longer. When I do break free, you will have to make a decision. You will never be powerful enough to be a threat to me but you may still be able to get into a position of power. It is no secret that I prefer leading over ruling."

Dooku still regarded him closely but he deactivated his lightsaber and straightened his back. "I see", he said at last. "I will consider your offer, Lord Vader."

Dooku certainly wasn't stupid, he didn't intend to die at all and would rather keep all his options open. Vader didn't doubt that he would stab him in the back if it served his goals but he already suspected there'd come a time when he had to stand up to Sidious. When that happened, he'd need an ally like Vader.

"Then you will relay my offer to the alliance forged in this hall?", the Sith continued.

"Your army is strong", Dooku admitted, "but it will be difficult to convince them that they need it. They believe the Republic is practically defenseless."  
"They will eventually take action to build their own army. Even if they didn't, you can't hope to win a war with nothing but freighters. All the droids in the world are worthless if they blow up before ever reaching the ground." He didn't want to reveal that he knew about the clone army yet, not if the Count made no attempt to mention them.

"I will do what I can", Dooku said diplomatically. "However, I do plan to become the foreman of this organization. If you join it, I expect you to follow my orders."

"As long as they make sense", Vader allowed. "You give me a target but you don't tell me how I do my job."

"That would be agreeable."

The two Sith reluctantly shook hands. Vader could practically see the the thoughts racing in his head. With him on his side, the Count might be able to make the Separatists into an actual threat to the Republic. They could make an honest effort to win the war, to force Sidious into open battle. Even if they didn't manage to kill him, at the very least they could force him to reveal his true face to the rest of the world. If they could do that, even more systems would join their cause, the Jedi would be out for him... He would have the whole world against him. That had to be enough to kill even a powerful Sith Lord like him.

XxX

AN:

Carrion: Vader only has one SSD, the _Executor, _the other are 'simple' Star Destroyers, one for each of his generals. They are forming a single fleet right now but eventually each of them will have their own ships. They'll be spread over the whole galaxy after all so it's not actually that big of a threat as you think. Correct me if I'm wrong but the Jedi cruisers aren't that different from Imperial Star Destroyers. That means that only Vaders personal fleet would be vastly superior to anything they've got but it's still only one ship and he can only be at one spot at a time (no wait, I forgot there's two of them, I forgot Vader junior aka Anakin *gg*)

That's why I hope I didn't make Vaders fleet too strong. It's strong, of course, but not too unrealistic. I do read up on wookiepedia occasionally but I'd rather spend my time reading up on the background of secondary characters like Dooku and figure out how his mind works then researching technical data about spacecraft.

So yeah, there will probably continue to be a few discrepancies here. Deal with it.

Koharehn: Why did Vader bomb Endor... Well first of all, he _does _know about the Ewoks. He was there after all, he saw them when he died and attended the party as a ghost. He doesn't particulary care about the Death Star, since he sees it as being a poor replacement for the power of the force. He does, however, care about the hords of stormtroopers killed by them. This is a matter of pride.

Plus, Vader is siding with the Separatists and those are the people that have the Death Star plans. So if there is ever another being build, it will be under his control. He's not going to let any threat to it continue to exist if he can do something about it.

That and... I really don't like Ewoks. I'm sorry but... just arrgh! I write this fanfic for fun and killing lots of mean-eating teddy bears was lots, _lots _of fun for me. For those of you who didn't like it: Their extermination isn't going to play a large role. I doubt we'll even get a Death Star, I kinda wanted to end this shortly after EPIII.

Until the next chapter!


	16. Time Skip IV

Six months later

Count Dooku closed his eyes and concentrated fully on the force that surrounded him. He was standing on a moon in a system between Middle and Outer Rim, one of the few that wasn't under Lord Vaders rule yet. It was neutral ground. Dooku had proposed it as a meeting place and now he was waiting for the other Sith, well aware that he could be walking right into a trap.

Over the last few months, the old man had thought long and hard about Vaders offer. It was tempting. Dooku was convinced that he had learned everything he could from Sidious. He would still not challenge him to a duel, he knew that his Master was stronger in the force then him and it had been years since he met him face to face anyway. It wasn't like he could just march into the senate and murder him. But he had, on more then one occasion, thought about using the Separatists rebellion to overthrow the Republic in earnest and take it over himself.

The problem was that he knew Sidious knew about this plan. He knew it and he still kept up the charade. The droid army was inferior to the clones that still remained hidden and so Dooku had to keep on his mask as well, had to play along because Sidious would deliberately hinder the Republics efforts to win the war quickly to get more power of himself.

But if Dooku allied himself with Vader, he would have a chance. That great fleet was better then anything the Republic had to offer and Vader didn't seem to have any problems hunting down the Jedi, despite his son being one. Together they could indeed conquer the Republic and defeat Sidious. Then Dooku wouldn't have to fear being replaced as an apprentice, wouldn't have to witness how the Republic crumbled under Sidious greedy hands.

Instead, he would have to worry about controlling Vader. That could actually be the bigger problem, which was why Dooku had hesitated so long. At least with his Master, he knew he was only after power. He didn't know what Vaders motives were. He wanted to fight in the war but he didn't care for the Separatists politics. He wanted to go against the Jedi but allowed his own son to be part of them. He didn't believe in the rule of two but wanted to kill Sidious.

Vader was... temperamental, emotional, impulsive. It was entirely possible that his actions were all founded on something personal, but that was just the thing, Dooku didn't know anything about his person. Why did he hate the Hutts' rule so much? Why did he care to disestablish slavery (which had always been a favorite tool of the Sith)? Why did he sent his son to the Jedi? Why did he still watch out for the boys mother, even though the woman had even married again and they had absolutely nothing in common? How did he know so much about spacecraft? Who had trained him in the ways of the force?

At first, Dooku had thought Vader was a former apprentice of his Master. It would explain why he wanted to get rid of him now. But then Vader had suggested Sidious might think about replacing Dooku with him and he'd never do that if Vader had already betrayed him once.

Dooku had no reason to trust Vader but he didn't see much of a choice anymore. If it was true that Vader was content being a military commander and would leave the ruling to him, they could actually get along quite well but that was only if that hadn't been a lie to make him feel safe.

From the sky a small shuttle entered the atmosphere, waking Dooku from his thoughts. As the shuttle landed, he concentrated harder. It was still possible that Vader and Sidious were secretly allies and that they had prepared a trap for him. There was however only one force presence, dimmed and hidden in that shuttle. However it... It didn't belong to Vader. It didn't belong to Sidious either.

For a moment Dooku fought his anger. Vader wouldn't dare to merely sent one of his generals to negotiate with him, would he? He certainly wouldn't follow this person onto Vaders ship either.

But there was something strange about that force presence. It was... familiar. He hadn't felt this presence in years, decades even. It... it was not possible. This presence belonged to a dead man!

From the ship emerged a man in standard armor, a lightsaber visibly strapped to his hip. He had his helmet under his right arm and so Dooku could clearly make out his face.

Qui-Gon Jinn was a good ten years younger then Dooku but his hair was already gray, turning white and he looked tired beyond his years.

Dooku couldn't believe it. Qui-Gon was supposed to be dead. The news of his defeat had reached Dooku not too long after he himself had begun to actively search for the Sith. At that time he had been worried about the course the Republic had been taking. He'd forseen the return of the darkness and tried to find a way to stop it. The force had told him that if he followed the Jedi, if everything was done according to protocol, the world would end in war and darkness. He'd been ready and willing to sacrifice himself, to emerge himself in the very thing he wanted to destroy if it meant saving the world.

Qui-Gon hadn't been his only student, not even his only padawan but his death had shaken him greatly. Qui-Gon had left the Jedi order for reasons unknown to him and that was why he had faced the Sith apprentice alone, that was why he had died. Dooku couldn't help but feel responsible. He knew he hadn't always set the best example for his padawan and that he had influenced the fatal decision even though he didn't have a part in it.

Then he had found out about Sidious and his first thought was to kill him. He could prevent the future from happening. He could avenge his student. But Sidious had defeated him with ease. He'd never seen anyone this powerful, except maybe Master Yoda.

Then came the offer. To join the dark side, to help Sidious raise the biggest army the galaxy had ever seen and to break loose a war that would shake its very foundations. It had been then that Dooku had realized that Sidious was already the ruler of the world. He already had the majority of the senators on his side, bribed, intimidated or persuaded. Still that wasn't enough for him, still he wanted more power. It wasn't enough to just prevent him from completing his future plans. It wasn't even enough to kill him. The whole senate had to be replaced and with Dooku recently elected as the Chancellor, that was nigh impossible. Even if he told the Jedi and even if they did believe him, it was not sure if they would be able to do anything. After all, using the dark side of the force wasn't illegal. As respected as the Jedi were, they were still considered a religion by most and they couldn't just interfere with the government over an ideology dispute.

Dooku did have money and connections, he could try to outmaneuver Sidious on his own field but chances were the Chancellor would simply have him killed or thrown in prison if he tried. The only other way was to remove the senate by force and if he joined Sidious, if he played by his rules then he would soon have an army capable of doing just that. If he agreed to become his apprentice, he would gain further strength, eventually enough to defeat him in a duel. Or so he had thought.

"Qui-Gon Jinn", Dooku said, carefully neutral. "I'll admit, you are one of the last persons I expected to come here."

"Dooku", Qui-Gon replied, nodding at him respectfully. "It has been a long time."

A long time, indeed.

"Are you working for Lord Vader now?", he asked stiffly.

"It seems so. I've bee working with him in secret for over eight years now."

"Rumors told that you were dead."

"Obviously, those rumors are false."

There was a silence until Qui-Gon sighed. "Vader told me that you're Darth Sidious' apprentice but have shown doubt whenever it is best to continue to follow this course. He wants me to ascertain the validity of this and to offer you our help in ridding yourself of this man. I wish I could assure him that you will do the smart thing. But I haven't met you in decades and that you are in this position in the first place proves I never knew you as well as I believed. I have experienced first hand how convincing the dark side can be so I have to ask you: What do you really expect from this meeting?"

Dooku relaxed just a bit. "I plan to betray Sidious. I plan to form an army and to use it to attack the Republic, remove the senate, kill the Sith and establish a new democratic government that is less vulnerable to corruption."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Lord Vader plans to do the same."

"How _did _you survive?", he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"You might remember hearing about Sidious' last apprentice, Darth Maul?"

"I do. It was said you managed to pull him down with you."  
"It was a ruse, the whole thing. At that time, Maul had already defected and joined Vader as his apprentice. Vader planned to use Mauls last assignment to fake his death and severe Mauls force connection to Sidious. Originally people should think I killed him. I left the Jedi order so I would be able to take in Anakin Skywalker, who the Council refused to teach at that time. When he heard about that, Vader faked my death but kept me sedated until news reached him the Council had changed its mind and would take in his son after all. He figured as Anakin didn't necessarily need my help anymore, he would rather make use of my services himself, which in turn he only considered after hearing I was no longer affiliated with the Jedi. Then he simply commanded Maul to stun me and prepared two fake bodies instead of one. He has shared his vision of what is to come if we fail with me and I decided I would do whatever necessary to prevent it from coming true."

"Why?", Dooku wanted to know. "That is the only thing I could not find out. Why was it so important to him his son became a Jedi? What does Vader fight for?"

The ex-Jedi was silent for a few moments. Finally he said: "Vader is a... very selfish man. He has gathered great power over the years but it never really satisfied him. He does not admit it to himself but I believe he searches for inner peace... or rather, for balance. He believes he can reach this if he can keep his family, Shmi and Anakin Skywalker, as happy and sheltered as possible. They are the light to his darkness. He seeks to protect them but at the same time he craves to battle their light. He keeps in contact with his son to keep their connection strong but at the same time, he looks forward to meeting him on the battlefield and measure his own power with his."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Vader is a broken man and quite mad. He doesn't even realize it himself. If he'd look into his own mind he would see a beautiful, strong tree and he would waste his time admiring it, not noticing that he's standing in a charred, burned down forest, most of which he has cut down himself, looking at the last piece of him that still holds some life. His hatred for Sidious is real and so is his desire to revolutionize the Republic, to make it into a place his son might want to live in. But once this goal is reached... once he doesn't have a war to fight, once there is no enemy to hunt down anymore... there is no telling what he might do then."

"He could be an even greater danger then Sidious. At least the old man is somewhat predictable", Dooku mused.

"Vader is stronger then both you and me combined. Right now, he is the only one who could defeat Sidious. We need him. What happens afterwards... that probably depends on what actions the young Skywalker will take."

"I see", Dooku said. He didn't like it, not one bit but Qui-Gon was right. Vader was their best chance at getting rid of Sidious and whatever Vaders twisted mind came up with, it couldn't be more harmful then Sidious methodical undoing of the democracy.

"You can tell your... Master then, that he can count on my help. Shall I continue to play my role in front of Sidious for as long as possible?"

"Yes. We will have to minimize contact until the war begins. Undoubtedly, the Chancellor has spies everywhere. Will you be able to hide your allegiances in your mind?"  
Dooku snorted. "Sidious hasn't bothered meeting me in flesh for 15 months. The few times I do meet him he is only interested in my reports and tests my mind marginally at best. It won't be a problem."

"In that case... I'm glad that I get to work with you again... Master."

Dookus gaze softened somewhat. He felt emotions rise in him that he had long since forgotten he could feel. "I'm glad as well, Qui-Gon."

XxX

~_Flashback~_

_Qui-Gon Jinn woke up with a start and his schooled eye quickly took in his surroundings. As far as he could see he was in a ship, in a small room with white walls, only one tiny round window showing the vastness of space and white stars flashing by._

"_Welcome back to the land of the living", a vaguely familiar voice sounded._

_Qui-Gon turned to see Anakin Vader standing by metal door, leaning against the frame casually just as he had the day he had first met him._

_Unconsciously the Jedi felt for his lightsaber but quickly found it was not clipped to his belt any longer._

"_Lord Vader", he said carefully. "I have to say I'm surprised."_

_Qui-Gon quickly thought back to what happened, what would have lead to him meeting the Sith in such a vulnerable state as he was in. He remembered going to Naboo, the plan to arrest the vizeroy and finally, his duel with the assassin. Qui-Gon was by no means a weakling but he had quickly found himself overpowered by the young Sith. Eventually the assassin had flung his lightsaber out of his hand, holding his own blade to his throat. Then, completely inexplicably and, as far as he knew, out of character even for the Sith, Darth Maul had drawn a blaster and stunned him._

"_No need to thank me", Vader said scratchily, "for saving your life."_

"_The question is who put it in danger in the first place", he returned. "I remember you saying the dark assassin would be a problem no more."  
"I said I dealt with him as I saw fit", he corrected, "and that my son wouldn't have to see him again."_

"_Then the Council was right. It was your plan to draw him to your side the entire time."_

_Vader shook his head. "No, the original plan was to kill Maul. He chose to change allegiances to save his own life. As he can still be of use to me, I took him in and offered to free him of his Masters influence."_

_Qui-Gon couldn't help a thin smile. "No loyalty among Sith, huh?"_

"_On the contrary. The Sith order attracts the desperate and broken. The dark side offers a chance to do the impossible. As long as the Master is the one providing the apprentice with the most precious, most dangerous thing a person can have, he will always be loyal to him."_

"_And what would that be?"  
"Hope."_

_Qui-Gon grimaced._

"_You do not believe me?" Vader scowled but didn't appear to be angry. "Maul was raised in the way of the Sith for decades. He was trained to be a servant, he wouldn't have the backbone to become a Master even if he tried. The one thing he truly craves is the approval of his Master. As soon as this was taken away, when he failed to meet the expectations and started to disappoint, his hope could no longer be fulfilled. Therefore he turned to somebody who could give him new hope. He is a tool to be used but he wants his worth acknowledged."_

"_Then what do you hope for? Why did you turn to the dark?", the Jedi asked._

"_I hoped to prevent my loved ones from dying. I still do and I believe I am on the best way to accomplish it. The question now is: What do _you _crave? What is your greatest desire?"_

"_I am a Jedi", Qui-Gon replied firmly. "Our desires are second priority to the people. I am thankful that you kept your apprentice from killing me but I need to return to Naboo now."_

"_You don't need to do anything anymore", Vader returned. "As far as the Naboo and the Jedi are concerned, you died today, together with the dark assassin. They are holding your funeral at this very moment."_

"_What?!"_

"_See it as a chance, Master Jinn. You are now free to do whatever you want."_

"_I was quite content with my life, thank you."  
"Were you? You resigned the Jedi order, did you not? You saw how the order was inflexible, weak and corrupt. I offer you a chance to change the world, to help recreate it as it should be."_

_A cold shiver run down Qui-Gons back. "I wanted to help Anakin – your son. It was not fair how he was treated. I promised him he would be a Jedi and I did what was necessary to fulfill that promise. That does not mean I agree with any of your radical ideas."_

_Vader was not wearing any weapon, he noticed, no lightsaber he could've summoned to his hand. The door looked massive and there was a good chance it was magnetic, meaning he could not open it with the force. He could try to overpower the Sith with it but if it was true that Anakin had inherited his ridiculous power level from his father, it would be a lost cause. No, negotiations would be his best bet. He did not believe Vader was inherently evil but then again, he knew so little about his motives._

"_Anakin has been accepted into the Jedi order at last", the Sith informed him calmly. "Your late padawan has taken him in. I can assure you that he will not stay with them forever. Their habit of leaving behind their own men and of shunning human feelings such as love, friendship and compassion makes them little more then puppets dancing to the tune of the senate. A senate that is under the control of another Sith Lord. Anakin was only the last straw, you simply agree with them no longer."_

_Vader stepped closer and Qui-Gon did his best not to move back in return. He didn't like to admit it but his words were getting to him. Another Sith Lord? In the senate, no less? It could be a lie of course, but what if it wasn't?_

"_I will show you a secret, Master Jinn, a secret that on this world only one other person knows. I will show you the future of Anakin Skywalker."_

_The moment Darth Vader finished speaking, Qui-Gon felt his mind brush against his. Immediately he pulled up his mental shields. He absolutely did not want to see whatever the Sith wanted to show him. But Vader was relentless, he attacked his shields with such vengeance that the Jedi was lying on his back, panting heavily within minutes. Suddenly black smoke began to rise from the ground, filling up the room and surrounding Vader, caressing him like an old lover. From within the smoke, images rose in quick succession._

_A young Anakin following after his late padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The child growing to be a teenager. War – so much war, years and years of it with indistinguishable clones fighting against battle droids. His confrontation with Chancellor Palpatine – a Sith Lord! - and his fall to the dark side._

_Qui-Gon tried to close his eyes when the army of clones marched into the temple, he didn't want to see it, he didn't want to! But the images kept coming and coming. Order 66 – the Jedi being _wiped out _in less then a single day. Obi-Wan fighting against his former student, the terrible mutilation and Anakins banishment into a black suit, his breath becoming a death rattle. The terror he taught his enemies as a Sith as he worked to establish the Empire for his Master. The rise of the rebellion. His hunt for the remaining Jedi. The Death Star and the destruction of Alderaan. _

_Finally the smoke receded and with it the images stopped coming._

_Qui-Gon could do nothing but lie motionless, barely holding back a whimper._

"_He will... he will take your name", he finally managed to get out. "He will become just like you – no, even worse."  
"No", Vader declared, "he will not become _like _me He will _become me. _What I showed you wasn't merely a vision of a possible future. All of this has already happened. _I am Darth Vader. _At one point in the past though, I was also Anakin Skywalker."_

_He did not understand. "What happened?"  
"I killed the Emperor. I killed him but it cost me my own life. I fulfilled the ancient prophecy, I brought balance to the force... By wiping out both the Sith and the Jedi order. In the end, the force gave me free and send me back many decades in time so I may forge my own destiny. Young Anakin is not my son. He is my younger self."_

_For a moment Qui-Gon just stared. It sounded so unbelievable but then again, so did the force to non-Jedi. And wasn't the proof right here, in front of his eyes? Qui-Gon had had force visions before, he could tell a fake from a real one. Vader looked exactly like the Anakin from the vision had looked like in the end, a family resemblance was not enough to explain that._

"_What are you planning?", he finally asked._

"_Darth Sidious has to die. He will do everything in his power to get Anakin to join him and this includes hurting the people close to him, directly or indirectly and I will do everything to prevent this."_

"_What about the Jedi?", Qui-Gon wanted to know. "You hate them, I saw it! You spend so many years hunting them down."_

"_I dislike them but I do not hate them. Maybe they will have to be wiped out. Maybe they will recognize their mistakes in time and change their ways. In all honesty, I do not care about them any longer. My concern is the Sith order and how to reform it."  
"You want to build your own Empire", Qui-Gon stated angrily, "to overthrow the Republic!"  
"That is not my goal at all. Yes, I do like my power but I dislike ruling. It has never been appealing to me."_

"_How can I be sure of that? How do I know you won't work with the Sith Lord and only plan on betraying him once it's time to replace him?"  
"If I wanted to do that, don't you think the force would've simply saved my life and allowed me to continue after I killed the Emperor? No... I know that in the Empire, the Middle and Inner Rim worlds have suffered most from the oppression. The Outer Rim worlds however have experienced many good things, new schools, medical facilities and other things the Republic has never bothered with. The Republic is exploiting the great trading companies, it is arranged that way by Sidious to drive them to war but they only act for their own greed as well. Both sides in this upcoming war are completely and utterly corrupt. I want to make sure their dirty money reaches those that actually need it. I want to get rid of slavery and the criminal rule and many other things. I am willing and quite capable of fighting for this cause."_

_Qui-Gon shook his head. "You have no way of assuring the people working for you aren't corrupt as well. You cannot possibly do this alone."  
"Yes", he agreed, "that is why I need you. I am a genius when it comes to mechanics, to combat, battle and dueling alike, am a Master of the force and the dark side. I can lead an army in a war but I freely admit I have little experience leading a federation in peace. I need people like you to work out the details. I need you to do the planning and to bring the people together. I _am _offering you to teach you about the dark side but it is not obligatory. I know that power means little to you. But if you do join me, you would be in a position to make demands, to influence the upcoming war and to ensure the planets are treated justly."_

_Qui-Gon didn't like it, he really didn't but he found he actually considered the offer. It _was _true that he resigned the order not only because of one lost boy but because he generally did not agree with the Council more often then not. He often felt like he was the only one not blind to their mistakes. Part of that was undoubtedly his late Masters fault but only in so far that it encouraged him to take a close look when other Jedi would've turned a blind eye._

_Also, Vader said he didn't have to actually turn dark. He wanted his help in the recreation of the new order, not because he was an evil mastermind manipulating him into believing he had power himself but because he really did not care whenever an Empire or a Republic was in charge as long as he was the one holding onto all the big guns. Qui-Gon _could _imagine himself as the man in the back and the temptation to have a hand in creating a better world, was a great one._

_It still shouldn't have felt so easy._

"_I have... conditions", he said finally._

"_Speak."  
"I want you to promise that nothing will happen to Anakin and Obi-Wan."_

_Vader scowled fiercely for a moment. Qui-Gon had not forgotten the image of Obi-Wan mutilating him terribly. He knew the Sith Lord hated his late Master with a vengeance and would be all to happy to kill him himself._

"_I have no intention to cause harm to my younger self. As for Obi-Wan... He shall be spared as long as you swear loyalty to me and your usefulness justifies ignoring the harm he will undoubtedly cause."_

_That was as good a deal as he was going to get._

_Qui-Gon rose from his medical bed. He was a little unsure what to do, how to seal their agreement – a signed contract, perhaps or a handshake?_

_But Vader smirked at him, rather cruelly so and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Kneel."_

_The former Jedi felt his heart sink. He should've known he wouldn't get out of this so easily. He wasn't just joining in a conspiracy or even a political circle, he was joining a Sith order and whenever he used the dark side or not, this meant Darth Vader was to be his Master._

"_Don't you already have an apprentice?", he tried one last time. "What about the rule of two?"_

"_I make a habit of breaking rules. By the force, I am a Sith, what do you expect?"_

_Qui-Gon had a terrible feeling that he was going to regret this. But those images of the future – he wanted to do whatever he could to prevent them from coming true. If he had to give Vader a Sith order to prevent him from wiping out the Jedi, he would do it._

_And so, Qui-Gon went down on his knees, lowered his head and spoke the words that sealed his fate: "I pledge myself to you, Darth Vader, my Master. I will follow your every command and succumb to your authority."_

_Darth Vader smiled, very pleased with himself and nodded. "I accept your servitude. Rise, my apprentice. Together, we will bring the world the peace it deserves."_

_Considering the low opinion Vader had of the Republic, this did not reassure Qui-Gon at all._

_XxX_

AN: Well... what can I say?

First of all: I've mentioned it before, I have quite a bit of this story pre-written by now so I can say with a clear conscience that Qui-Gon surviving had absolutely nothing to do with the number of readers who didn't like that he 'died'.

Second of all... I've pulled this same on you before with Darth Maul so really, it's not that surprising. Qui-Gon is a major character, when I kill him off it will be much grander and won't leave you any doubt about his demise.

Some of you mentioned that Vader liked Qui-Gon and that it would make more sense for him to get him to teach Anakin then to kill him off. Well, I'm going one step further and say he likes him so much he wants him on his side.

And why did Qui-Gon turn? I'm leaning on the fact that Qui-Gon was the first person and the most convinced one too who believed Anakin was the Chosen one. If he was convinced that Anakin would bring balance to the force but discovered that Anakin was 'destined' (since it already happened in a way) to become Vader, then he'd have to rethink the meaning of the prophecy. Does bringing balance really mean destroy the dark side? Escpecially when the dark side (at the time Qui-Gon turned) was practically nonexistent and the Jedi stronger then ever? Wouldn't it make more sense that Anakin was destined to bring balance by making the Sith succeed? And if the Sith were destined to succeed anyway, what was better, letting things go the way they were supposed to and let Anakin join Sidious, or would he help Vader to reform the Sith while he could have a hand in the planning and make sure his rule would be relatively just?

Qui-Gon is, and will stay, 'good', or at least he thinks he is. He has merely accepted that the Jedi will fail the way they are now and he has decided he can do more good fighting on the dark side.

About Sidious... He has been very inactive in my fanfic, I know that. He believes that either Vader is too weak for him to bother with, or strong enough to possibly become his apprentice, which is why he's observing for now. Why hasn't he found out about the secret Sith army Vader is slowly building up? Easy, because he is so used to getting these kind of information through meditation. He's used to getting force visions about his enemies and their plans. But Vader is free from force, nobody, Jedi or Sith, is getting any incentives from the force be it warning or advice what to do about him or anyone else that is directly connected to him. Add to that that Vader is actively using the dark side to blind his enemies and Sidious is absolutely clueless. The best: He doesn't even know he's clueless. It's why he underestimates Vader, he thinks if the force doesn't warn him about him, he can't be that much of a threat. Still rather save then sorry he tries to get information about him using his spies and stuff, but all of Vaders generals always wear armor and helmets when outside and the mother uses that nifty little virus that lets her reprogramm any tech that comes in her range to answer to her. Sidious can't spy on him via tech and he can't spy on him via people either because Vader mind rapes every new crew member before he lets it join him. Count Dooku is pretty much his only reliable source and even he's defecting. Sidious would probably worry more if he knew that Vader knew he existed but since he doesn't... He's content to watch for now.

SyntheticLegion: I'd actually like to take you up on your offer but I can't do that when you're posting as a guest^^

All: This is the last time skip. Promise. Next up is Geonosis.


	17. Demolishing Droids

**Part III: Geonosis War**

One and half a year later

"Then this concludes... The foundation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems! Thank you all for attending."

Darth Vader suppressed a yawn and straightened his back as the applause rose. He'd totally forgotten how boring political meetings could be. The faint presence of a certain Jedi in the vent just above his head was the only thing keeping him alert. Which was good, considering those greedy bastards did their best to warp the contract to limit his freedom of decision.

Over the last few weeks the timeline had snapped back into place. The Separatists planned to declare open war soon and so Nute Gunray had taken the chance to sent Jango Fett after Senator Amidala to get his revenge for the embarrassment on Naboo. Anakin had been assigned as Padmes guard and Kenobi had trailed the bounty hunter, eventually discovering the clone army as well as eventually following Fett to Geonosis where he was now listening in on the conspiring leaders. Everything was going according to plan.

Vader didn't say much during the meeting and left the arguing to the others. He didn't care about who got trading rights to which planet or some other nonsense. He was the one with the absolute control over all military facilities and that was all that was important to him.

Over his head, Kenobi made his way back slowly. Vader was familiar with his presence in the force, he would notice him anywhere. No doubt the Jedi had recognized him as well, though he couldn't sense him in the same way.

Vader had personally investigated the security system of the palace on Geonosis. He also came here with a whole legion of droidekas and advanced battle droids. The tiny hidden security cameras had caught Kenobi sneaking in half an hour ago but Vader had deactivated all but the most basic security measures. It was important that Kenobi record his message and send it to Anakin as he was supposed to. Since Shmi was very much save (there weren't any tusken left to threaten her and she hadn't moved out of the city to begin with, plus Vader had talked to her vial holo earlier today) he would still be on Naboo with Padme. That was still close enough to get the message. While young Anakin was less impulsive then Vader had been at his age, the desire to protect his loved ones was still very deep ingrained in his being and wouldn't allow him to let Kenobi die if he could do something about it.

Darth Vader had actually considered killing Nute Gunray for daring to send assassins after the young senator. In the end he didn't for two reasons. One, his bounty hunter would die this week and two, Gunray was a coward and it was ridiculously easy for Vader to intimidate him. If he killed him, there was a small chance he would get replaced with someone stronger.

One after another the members of the newly formed Separatist Council left the room. Most of them would leave the planet immediately. Only Count Dooku and Vader would stay to inspect the progress of the droid factory.

The security was being booted up again. Dooku and Vader were on their way to the factory when a yellow battle droid came running at them.

"Sir! Sir!", it called, "We've caught someone sneaking around the palace. The visual identification says it's a _Jedi."_

"Who is it?", Dooku wanted to know.

"Sir, it's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

For a moment, there was silence.

"If he witnessed the meeting, we cannot let him live", the Count finally said gravely.

"No we cannot", Vader agreed.

For a couple of seconds, there was an awkward silence.

"I heard he's the Master of your son", the Count said after a while.

"I heard he was the student of Qui-Gon, your former padawan", Vader returned.

"He would be upset about his loss, I'm sure. Maybe we could convince him to join us?"

"I highly doubt it but you are invited to try. If you fail however, he will have to submit to the Geonosian law."

"The law states he must be executed."

"Well, that's too bad for him then."

The Count stiffened slightly. "I will take this matter into my own hands, then."

Vader didn't bother hiding his smile. It seemed the Sith really didn't want to see Kenobi dead. How curious.

"Do as you like but take care to update me on your progress."

"Very well."

XxX

Darth Vader sat in the main security room of the droid factory, flipping the channels watching out for irregularities. Soon his son and Padme would arrive to free Kenobi. He was confident that they'd make their way through the factory but he remembered there had been a few close calls. From this room out he would be able to both prevent their death and ensure their capture. It was important those two went through some serious trouble together, just as it was important they'd walk to their inescapable doom together. Only when they did would Padme get over herself and admit her love for Anakin.

"Darth Vader, reduced to playing matchmaker", Vader muttered with dark amusement. Sometimes the force worked in curious ways.

Suddenly the door behind him was thrown open. Vader didn't bat an eyelash, recognizing the force signature even though it was hidden well.

"Qui-Gon, my friend, what has you so upset?", he asked.

Qui-Gon Jinn removed his helmet, a mandalorian piece with night vision, heat sensors, commlink and other kinds of nifty little extras. His long gray hair now freely fell over his shoulders. The ex-Jedi, usually so calm and composed, was scowling in anger.

"It's about Obi-Wan! He's been captured – Dooku said he is to be executed!"

Vader turned around to face the older man. Qui-Gon had served him faithfully for the last ten years. He'd been his first general in his new army, followed by Darth Maul and later on the other two Zabrak brothers. They were the only ones who knew about Qui-Gons real identity.

"I take it the Count has failed to convince him to join us, then?" It was a rhetoric question, Vader already knew he would fail. Kenobi was the lapdog of the Jedi Council, he would never betray them.

"That's right – but I'm convinced that I can change his mind. If you just let me talk to him, I can make him see reason."

"Of course, Qui-Gon. You may try as you like."

The former Jedi hesitated. "I would... have to reveal my identity to him."

Vader nodded slowly. "The war is going to start soon. It won't make much of a difference now. I will come with you and together we shall try to convince him. However, we won't say a word about Sidious' identity."

Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance. He knew Vader had plenty of reason to hate the other Sith and that he wanted to kill him himself. The ex-Jedi had seen a glimpse of the future but Vader had lived through it. He trusted him that he knew best how to fend off that future. It wasn't just the Chancellor who was the problem. When he took over, the whole senate had applauded him. They all had to be wiped out and the clone wars provided the best cover for that.

Unlike the Zabrak brothers, Qui-Gon had never given himself completely to the dark side. He had accepted Vaders lesson on how to use it should he ever need to so he wouldn't loose his mind to it but he had refused to take that last one step to becoming a Sith. He had actually been surprised that Vader had stood to his word and not forced him into anything and that he, as promised, left the reorganization of the Outer Rim to him almost exclusively. Over the years, it had ensured Qui-Gons loyalty to him to the point where now he would even ask for permission to reveal himself to his former padawan.

"I thank you for your consideration, Lord Vader", Qui-Gon said, back to his calm, respectful self. "Obi-Wan will join us. Together, we will be strong enough to cleanse the Republic of the corruption."

Yes, he was probably right. If Kenobi joined them, so would Anakin. Then there were the three Zabraks and Grievous who fought for the Separatists in this timeline as well. Dookus loyalty was almost entirely in their favor during to Qui-Gons good relationship with him and his student, Ventress, would follow him everywhere. They would have enough Sith to counter the Jedi Masters or at least distract them so they could have a go at the Chancellor. Certainly they would start the war with far better odds then the last time around.

But Kenobi wouldn't join them and neither would Anakin, not yet at least.

XxX

Obi-Wan Kenobi moved his arm carefully. Immediately a sharp pain shot through it and he gave up fighting against the energy field that held him aloft with his arms and legs spread. He had been in worse situations before but, he had to admit, not many.

He had known, of course, that there was unrest among the various trading organizations across the galaxy but he wouldn't have thought they were already that far ahead with their plans. They had worried the Separatists would eventually rebel. They had also worried that Lord Vader and his stolen fleet would get brave and attack other worlds. They had not counted on those two forces banding together, not after the huge losses the traders had to suffer because of the Sith. It was a relief that the Republic wouldn't be as helpless as their enemies thought during to the clone army but then again, it was a bit too... _convenient, _how everything suddenly fit together.

As far as Kenobi knew, Vader had no political motive, no reason to join the Separatists. He'd taken such great care to stay out of the Republics jurisdiction during the last ten years. Kenobi wasn't really _surprised _to find out he wanted to take part in this war. If he was being honest, he was even a little bit relieved that the Sith Lord finally showed his true colors. All the Jedi sensed it, the return of the Sith. They didn't know who or when or how but they knew there was a battle to come.

Anakin had remained steadfast in his belief that his father was a good person. He still had to be _stopped, _still had to be controlled before he went too far but that didn't mean he was _evil. _Oh, the boy would be incredibly upset when he found out!

The Council had allowed the young padawan to keep in contact with his father, even though it was against the rules of the Jedi. The Council didn't believe Vader actually cared for Anakin. The Sith couldn't feel love, only obsession. However, if Vader was obsessed with his son he would've never let Anakin out of his sight, much less join the Jedi. No, they were convinced he had plans for him, that he wanted to use him for his own needs. They didn't believe Anakin could actually prevent him from bringing darkness to the world but they didn't know what his goals were and how he wanted to reach them. News from the Outer Rim were hard to come by and Anakin had been their only reliable source of information on what his father was up to. All his crew members were tight-lipped and his droids seemed to have some kind of in build self-destroy function that made capturing them impossible. Vaders progress was alarming to say the least but they had been able to get some insight on how his mind worked through Anakin.

It had lead them to believe that Vader didn't work alone. Of course he had his generals and officers but they only followed his orders. The way the conquered systems were being kept under his control without there being any troops left on them wore a different handwriting. The criminal bosses still had their power, they just had to report to Vader regularly, they had to spy on other leaders and follow his rules. If they did, barely anything changed for them. If they tried to cheat him, Vader would soon come back and wipe them out. The planet would then be left alone until another criminal chose to take the spot as a leader. The same conditions would be taken to him and in most cases, they just complied with it. They couldn't expect help if they got into trouble with the Republic but they could carry their conflicts with other planets under Vaders rule to him.

These methods allowed Vader to show his power and control many systems without actually having to be there or bothering with a large bureaucratic apparatus. Still, Obi-Wan knew enough about rivaling races to know that a lot of diplomacy was required to get all these systems to behave. Even if Vader didn't bother to deal with them, someone evidently did.

Now it had become clear that that someone had to be affiliated with the Separatists.

The door opened and Obi-Wan didn't get a chance to further contemplate Lord Vaders plans. That was because the same Sith was now staring him down, his expression cold, barely concealed hatred shimmering in his eyes as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"I knew you would eventually find your way here, Kenobi", the Sith said without further greeting. "You always have to interfere in things that you don't have any business in, do you?"

"It's nice to see you too", Obi-Wan replied dryly.

"Soon enough, you'll stop joking around. This is your last chance. Join me. Give in to the darkness and you will live. Work with me and you will become great."

The Jedi gave a snort. "Really? Are you serious? That is the best you've got? You will never be able to convince me to join you."

Vader gave him one tiny, creepy smile.

"I know", he stated calmly. "That's why I've brought backup."

Lord Vader stepped aside and behind him a second person came into view. At first it just seemed to be a random soldier from one of Vaders ships and Obi-Wan asked himself if maybe now he would get tortured. But then the man removed his helmet and at the same time stopped suppressing his presence in the force.

If Obi-Wan hadn't been held aloft by the force field, he would've sunken to his knees in shock. In front of him stood non other then his supposedly dead Master Qui-Gon Jinn!

Obi-Wan would've thought it a fake. There was a lot one could do with masks and operations to look like another person. But one couldn't fake a force presence. It was, undoubtedly, his old Master. But at the same time... it was not. There was something different about him, something graver then the added wrinkles in his face and white hairs. There was a dark taint on his normally brilliant white, soothing soul. He certainly wasn't stinking of evil like Vader but he was no stranger to the dark side either.

"Qui-Gon", he whispered, fighting against the shock. "You... You were dead! I saw your dead body, I was at your funeral..." It wasn't denial, not anymore but he... He felt betrayed. He had mourned this man. He had _suffered. _He had blamed himself for his death. And all this time he'd been alive! And worse, working with Vader!

Qui-Gon gave a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. That must've been hard on you."

"What are you... _doing, _here, with him? What does all of this _mean?"_

"Lord Vader has faked my death and then shared some insights with me that I couldn't ignore. You were so young when I had to leave you, but Obi-Wan, I know that you have great potential and that you have become a great Jedi. I hope that your understanding of the force has improved as well. You have to search your feelings. A great danger is to come and Vader and I, we are working to fight this danger. We need you on our side."  
Obi-Wan shook his head and this time it was denial that made him say: "How can you say that!? Master! He's a Sith, he has already killed countless of people! He's waging war all around the galaxy, _he _is a danger, _he _has to be stopped!"

But Qui-Gon shook his head. "This is nothing against what is to come. Dooku already told you, didn't he?"

"Told me what?"

Qui-Gon sighed and shoot him a look that he normally saved for when his padawan said something very stupid.

"You didn't even listen to him, did you?"

Well, of course he hadn't. He wouldn't ever trust anything coming from the mouth of a Sith!  
"The Jedi all sense it, the return of the Sith. What they don't know is that the Sith themselves are split. Their return will come in form of a a war between them, both sides trying to destroy each other. The Jedi are helpless against this power. If you try to interfere, you will all be destroyed between the fronts. Our enemy sits in the senate of the Republic, he has the whole government under his control."

"That's ridiculous! The Jedi would have noticed-"  
"The Jedi are blind!" It was the first time Qui-Gon rose his voice and it made Obi-Wan shut up immediately. He wasn't used to his Master - his former Master! - shout at him. In fact, he couldn't remember a single instance where he had. Qui-Gon was always so calm, centered in the force. Just what had Vader done to him!?

"This isn't a fight between Jedi and Sith. Your Order has become so weak and degenerated that you don't even get to have a say in this matter."

Vader jumped in and said: "Regardless of how this turns out, the Sith will win. It is only a matter of which Sith. I have prepared for this day for ten years. I have collected my own team. Not all of them are Sith ore even force-sensitives but with them together it should be possible to defeat the Sith Lord. However, we could always need people like you. Your negotiation skills could be invaluable."

"So what?", Obi-Wan replied derisively, "you want me to be the diplomat in your little conspiracy? You must be truly desperate!"  
"If you absolutely have to know, I wouldn't even consider letting you go, let alone join if it weren't for Qui-Gon", Vader admitted. "He's the only reason you're still alive."

"I won't join the dark side! Never!"

"This isn't about the dark side!", Qui-Gon tried again. "Don't you want to save the Jedi? Don't you want to save the democracy? They will only survive if we win this war! The other Sith Lord will destroy them."

"And I'm supposed to believe you're any better? Do you really expect me to believe things will be better if Vader took over? If that's what you think then you're lying to yourself!" Obi-Wan shook his head, deeply disappointed. "I have trusted you, Master. I have looked up to you for years. But you have betrayed everything you used to stand for."

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon stepped forward with a pained expression, hesitating as if deciding whenever or not he dared touching his former student. "Please, Obi-Wan, they will kill you. I can't let that happen."

"I'd rather die before I become like you."

That did it. Qui-Gon dropped the hand he had raised to reach out for his former padawan. For a moment Obi-Wan could feel his pain vibrate though the thinning bond that still existed between them. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. He didn't want to see his broken expression.

"He has made his decision", Vader said, laying a hand on Qui-Gons shoulder. "You have to let him go."

Obi-Wan wanted to strangle him. Qui-Gon didn't seem to notice but the young man was sure Vader was mocking the Jedi and their code. After all, they were always encouraged to let go of the people they cared about the, the people who died. But Obi-Wan wasn't dead yet.

Vader had never expected Obi-Wan to turn, he realized now. He merely wanted to torture him emotionally, confronting him with his Master betrayal. He wanted to use his refusal to further lodge Qui-Gon in his side. It was just what you'd expect from a Sith.

But there wasn't anything Obi-Wan could do about it. He briefly entertained the thought that Qui-Gon would change his mind. That he would come back to the light, maybe save Obi-Wan and they'd return to the order. But as he saw the older man sag his shoulders and turn away from him in dejection, he knew it would not happen. He had been poised by the Sith's lies for too long.

"You have made a great mistake today, Kenobi", Vader said at last. "Your inability to look past your code and your rules will cost you everything you hold dear."

Obi-Wan merely shot him a dark look and the two men left his cell.

The Jedi let out a sigh. In one point at least, Vader had been right. He really didn't feel like joking anymore.

On the corridor beyond, Qui-Gon desperately tried to get his emotions under control. Obi-Wans rejection had hurt him deeply. He had known it was a risk of course but he had wanted his student to understand _so badly. _It wasn't just because leaving the Jedi Order would be the only way to save him it was also, to a certain point, because Qui-Gon wasn't so sure about his aims either. He had wanted to convince Obi-Wan as much as he wanted to convince himself that he did the right thing and that Vader really would be the better choice, the lesser of two evils.

Desperation, hurt, anger and fear were battling within him and the force would not release him of it. At least, the light side would not.

Tentatively, Qui-Gon reached out for that other power. Vader had taught him in its ways. He had seen the other apprentices use it and he had even received hints and help from Dooku. He knew how to feed his feelings in the dark side. He had done it once or twice in those lessons, just to prove that he understood them. It was only now though that he searched for it actively.

Just like Vader had said, the dark side drank up his dark feelings greedily and left him with nothing but a hum of undirected anger, a sense of righteous indignation. He had taught and raised Obi-Wan from when he was a small child to the man he was now. He had tried to save his world, his order, his friends and the _child _dared to reject him? He dared to accuse _him _of betrayal?

Qui-Gon had been forced to chose between two Sith. Death wasn't an option for him, not when he was the only one who knew the future. Vader was cruel and bloodthirsty and mad but at least he didn't hate the Jedi. He didn't think their annihilation was necessary and would be willing to spare them, if only for his son.

Obi-Wan was lost to him now but it was not too late for the other Jedi.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. Vader had given him a a passing glance, noticing the darkening of his aura but he didn't say anything to acknowledge it. The faint smile playing around the corners of his mouth was the only indication of his approval.

"Lord Vader", he said quietly but clearly, "I release you from the promise you made to me. Obi-Wan has chosen his side. I will respect his wish."

Qui-Gon squeezed his eyes shut, hating himself. Said hatred was immediately absorbed by the dark side, as was his guilt and pain. He knew he'd just signed his students death sentence but he couldn't help but think that there was so much more at risk.

"I'm glad to hear it", Vader said emotionlessly. "However, I highly doubt Kenobi will die on Geonosis."

Qui-Gon looked at him startled. "What do you mean?"  
"His death has to be carefully planned. It is not the right time yet."

"You're afraid your son will hate you if you kill him", Qui-Gon realized. "You never planned on having him executed."  
"Oh, there will be an execution. He just won't die on it."

They had reached the monitor room of the factory where the dark Jedi had initially picked Vader up from.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my friend, I'm still awaiting another prisoner today."

XxX

"That doesn't look so well", Anakin muttered.

He and Padme had just passed a corridor full of Geonosianer and upon fleeing now found themselves in the middle of what appeared to be a factory for battle droids.

The senator didn't have time to answer because suddenly the short ledge they were standing on vanished and they fell down right onto a flat conveyor. Machines were pressing glowing hot metal on it. If they got under those things, they'd be toast.

Hurriedly they tried to avoid the machines, Padme by leaping through the gaps and Anakin simply by swinging his lightsaber.

"Something is wrong!", he called over the noise of the machines.

"Oh? How did you get that idea?", Padme answered piercingly, barely avoiding getting her head pressed onto the 1200°C hot breastplate of a battle droid.

"I feel a presence... It's familiar but I haven't..."

Suddenly Anakin stopped in the middle of movement. A tiny Geonosianer used his startled state and tackled him from behind but Anakin quickly caught himself and whirled around, kicking the flying alien and sending it along the flat conveyor where it made the acquaintance of the metal compactor.

"It's my father! He's around here somewhere."

"What do you mea-aah!" Padme was attacked by a Geonosianer. They fought briefly and the senator fell into a great metal tub.

"He's here somewhere", Anakin muttered. Using the force, he jumped onto the next compactor and reached out through the force for the Sith. He felt his dark but strangely familiar, warm presence. There was a sort of... slimy feeling to it that still repulsed him, as if the blood of his victims covered him at all times.

_'Father!', _he called out, '_I know you are nearby. We could need a bit of help down here!'_

His fathers presence flared up and he felt his power brush against his mind briefly.

'_I see', _came the mental answer before he drew back again.

Up in the monitoring room, Vader couldn't help a small chuckle. He could understand now why Sidious had decided to lead two sides of a war. This was going to be so much fun!

The Sith reached for a control lever and moved it. Down in the factory, the flat conveyer gave a sudden lurch as its speed was tripled and Anakin was thrown off and onto the ground beyond. There he was greeted by a group of Geonosianer who'd been alerted by the alarm. The had blasters with them, set on stun.

Vader reached up and pushed a button, causing a rack with a battalion of battle droids to move down. The Sith Lord really couldn't stand these yellow jokes of a droid. He'd rather his son destroyed a few of those then actual workers out of fresh and blood who still had some use.

Anakin used the force to send the droids weapons tumbling at the creatures but an evasion maneuver landed him on another flat conveyer. This time he wasn't fast enough to evade and his arm got caught in a metal prison that was promptly welded shut.

'_Father! Help!'_, Anakin called, more angry then really fearful.

'_I'm kinda busy saving your girlfriend', _he replied, barely able to hide his amusement. He did, in fact push a button that stopped hot molten metal to flow into Padmes tub and roast her.

Anakins conveyer continued and he had to roll himself to the side, offering a small target as the press came down on him. Meanwhile, Vader sat there, grinning slightly, his finger hovering over the button that would stop the machines. He remembered the excitement of fighting in that unconventional environment. Undoubtedly his son was having great fun. The adrenalin, the danger... Vader wouldn't allow his son to die, but maybe he'd loose his arm? Wouldn't that be ironic?

Anakin managed to free himself but his lightsaber got damaged beyond repair.

"Not again!", the boy moaned. "Obi-Wan will kill me."

'_You'll soon have different problems, my son'_, Vader sent him. _'Your girlfriend is being surrounded.' _He sent him a mental image of the Geonosianer who were flying to get her out of the tub. He broke the connection before Anakin could see how the tub fell down, squashing half of them and sending her tumbling out though. It seemed R2D2 had managed to hack into the security system after all.

'_She's not my girlfriend', _Anakin grumbled.

'_Oh, but you wish she were, don't you?', _he teased him. '_I have to say, you have great taste.'_

_'Shut up.'_

Anakin arrived at Padme's. They were about to find a way out of the factory when Vader activated his commlink. He had Darth Maul and Savage waiting near the building and on his signal they took a group of droidekas with them and made their way right into the factory. Of course the droids weren't really necessary with two dark force users at the front but it looked more intimidating and Anakin, unarmed as he was, would have no choice but do the smart thing and surrender without a fight.

Anakin and Padme headed to the door R2D2 had opened for them and were unprepared for the welcoming committee.

"You are surrounded", Darth Maul said with glee, his voice distorted through the helmet Vader had insisted he wore. "Surrender now."

Anakin looked around with the petulance of a child that hadn't gotten the main price from the lottery wheel after all.

'_I don't suppose you're close enough to lend a helping hand?', _he asked one last time.

'_I'm sorry, son', _Vader returned, not feeling sorry at all, '_it seems this round goes to them.'_

_'Damn.'_

Vader snickered quietly and rose to his feet. He had a public execution to prepare.

XxX

AN: I got my first writers block for this ff. You're so lucky I was writing ahead so you don't have to wait too long. No worry, I got over it already. There was this really hard to write scene but I think I solved it nicely. See, writing me reviews and thus reminding me that I have work to do on this really helps.

Thanks to IntelEwok for a great comparison: Vaders unstable state is reflecting the force, that is also 'off balance'.

Count Dooku is more paranoid/clever... but also more caring then canon. I believe that he actually did plan to betray Sidious in canon and somehow take over himself, he just didn't get a chance to do it. In my version, he originally wanted to save the democracy. Of course, since then he changed so much that personal power has become very important to him so if he did take over, it wuldn't be a guarantee for a democratic, non-currupt world.

Parings? Uh... AnakinxPadme? Obviously. If I decide to include Ashoka, I might find her a boyfriend too.

At last, thanks to SyntheticLegion for advice on technical stuff. I'll try to make good use of it in the future.

We've reached the second Movie! Yay!


	18. Battle of Geonosis I

Darth Vader whirled around and raised his lightsaber to block the incoming attack of his apprentice, Maul. The younger Sith was wearing a helmet, as was usual these days since his identity still had to be kept from his former Master. Vader had managed to reach a carefully balanced agreement with Dooku in which nobody would tell on the others secrets but in an open space such as the desert of Geonosis, anyone could happen to walk by.

Maul held himself even as Vader pushed against him powerfully. His brother Savage came running at him from the right, stupidly announcing his attack through a primitive shout, dimmed through the same helmet. He didn't come very far for at that moment, the sand on the ground rose to wrap itself around his ankle and pulled him down. At last, Vader senses danger from behind and somersaulted through the air just as blaster fire hit the spot where he'd stood a moment ago. Feral, the last of the three Zabrak brothers, wasn't as good with a lightsaber and preferred long range weapons. They worked well together, Vader had to admit. He was confident that they'd be able to hold themselves against a Jedi Master. But it was time to end it now.

Vader landed on the ground again. A cloud of sand and dust rose to the air, first only from the impact of his landing but then held by the force. The tiny particles banded together to form a tight shield that reflected the laser beams, allowing Vader to block Mauls next saber attack. He pushed his apprentice back and in the same movement, slammed his right foot down hard. As he did so the earth itself sprang to live and pulled Savage down like a puddle of quicksand. Once that danger was taken care of, Vader jumped back again, searching for a higher spot. He deactivated his lightsaber and instead raised both arms. Invisible hands closed around Mauls and Ferals throats. He pressed a little more, lifting their bodies off the ground.

Darth Maul at least was familiar with his favorite attack. He didn't make the mistake to drop his lightsaber or try to claw at the invisible hold with his hands. Instead he forced his body to go slack and concentrate on the force, trying to override Vaders command on it. He managed to disrupt his control a little bit, since Vader had to concentrate on two victims. Eventually though, he had to admit defeat.

Vader dropped the two Zabraks on the ground and allowed Savage to crawl out of the sand.

"You have done well", he said. "Your teamwork is very good. Maul and Feral, you are able to coordinate your attacks well so that it becomes impossible to block both at the same time. You can't hope to win that way though if Savage is disabled and can't stop your enemy from dodging. Even if he hadn't been stuck, his armor makes him too slow for this role. If Savage hadn't shouted a warning and if you, Feral, would've shot when I was stuck between those two, you might've been able to hit me."

"No we would not", Maul disagreed. "Not as long as you can use the force to use the material around you to shield yourself."

"I could stop a blaster attack with my bare hands if I wanted to", Vader sneered. "I'm not training you to win against me, I'm training you to win against Jedi and to assist both me and each other against more powerful opponents. My control over the force is one of a kind, you don't have to worry about encountering it with anyone else."

"Master", Savage asked with his usual, raw voice, "do you think we are strong enough to fight the other Sith yet?"

Vader thought for a moment but then shook his head. "You can't surprise him since he would sense you coming. You might have a chance if he decides to play with you but he would make sure to knock out at least one of you in the beginning since he can hold off two at a time using Sith lighting."

"I can block lighting with my saber", Maul protested.

"Yes you can. Your brothers however can't", Vader reminded him.

There was no time for further lessons since in that moment, Vaders commlink beeped. He listened to the message for a few seconds before turning back to his apprentices.

"The meeting is about to start. Remember what I've told you. Stay together. Watch out for each other. And kill as many Jedi as you can."

The three brothers nodded. They were tense in anticipation of the upcoming fight. The Zabraks had confidence in the 'force visions' of their Master. Darth Vader actually got far less force visions these days as he used to but he had a good memory and since he had made a point to not to make too many waves in history, he was still able to predict a lot of events. Including the Battle of Geonosis.

"The execution is about to begin soon", he said and clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. "It is time for us to go."

The four men made their way back to the small shuttle that would bring them back to the capital and the great stadium where the execution of the Jedi was to take place. Darth Vader felt the force practically singing in anticipation. Without his prompting it showed him a variety of possible futures.

There was still time to prepare a more elaborate trap, to wipe out all the Jedi Masters in one go if just he would give the command to his fleet to not let the approaching Jedi cruisers pass. Technically, they didn't have the jurisdiction to do so since Geonosis was still part of the Republic and their invasion was agreed upon with the senate.

Vader could call off the execution any time and declare the prisoners free. The Republic would then put much pressure on the newfound alliance but in the end, war would only be delayed. His son however, would forgive him easily enough.

If Vader actually killed Kenobi, great ripples would be carried through the future. Anakin would hate him - but where would his hatred lead? Would he end up in Palpatines arms once again, desperate to become strong enough to defeat him? Would Vader get a chance to convince him it was for the best, showing him what Kenobi would have done to them? There were so many possibilities and Vader felt like choosing that path for no other reason then that it was unpredictable, its outcome not clear to him and it was exciting and new. It was an explosive combination and while he was eager to try it, he was clever enough to know that it was foolish to take it in anything but the most desperate situation.

The path he was on now allowed for the most promising outcome while harboring the least risk. So what if Anakin would hate him for his betrayal? Vader had been hated by billions for two decades, including both of his children. It wasn't exactly _pleasant _but he was used to it and he knew how to handle it. Anakin would see his way eventually and understand what he had to do. That had to be enough.

They arrived at the stadium which was already filled to the brink with Geonosianer. Dooku was already sitting at the top with Jango Fett and Poggle the Lesser.

They were met at the entrance with Qui-Gon, who had exchanged his armor for traditional brown Jedi robes. He handed similar clothing to the Zabrak brothers, who took it without complain. Vader remained in his black cloak. He gave out his last commands and sent his four generals in different directions. The Jedi should arrive shortly. There wasn't really a lot of room for them to hide, even among the Geonosianer who didn't look human at all. Vader couldn't remember how he hadn't managed to notice them until they had drawn their lightsabers. He greatly suspected a massive use of mind tricks. That was what his students would use and the Jedi wouldn't look too closely at them, believing them to belong to them until the signal was given.

Vader seated himself on the opposite side of Dookus high box. He was just in time too because now Obi-Wan Kenobi was being driven into the stadium. Two Geonosianer were riding alongside him, pulling him along at a long chain and threatening him with electrical staffs. Once he was bound, a second gate opened to reveal a small carriage.

Vader leaned forward eagerly, reaching out through the force to feel his sons presence but without letting him know he was watching. He could feel Anakins elation, his joy but also his fear, his bittersweet happiness.

Vader basked in these emotions and allowed his younger selfs innocence and love to wash over him. The last time he had felt so strongly about something had been when he'd seen his son with his own eyes for the first time. He hadn't felt anything like that in the twenty years before and not in the thirteen years after that either. It was only through his son that he was able to feel positive emotions so strongly.

Darth Vader leaned back with a sigh. His plan had worked perfectly. Anakin and Padme had admitted their love to each other, determined to face their end together. He could still see how they leaned close to each other, riding into the arena like a pair of king and queen. They were glorious. They were beautiful.

For Darth Vader, this was the true peak of his plan. The following battle was nothing but clean-up.

Though he had taken great care to not let it be noticed how he drank up his younger selfs emotions, as soon as the pillars and with them Kenobi came into view, Anakin became focused again and reached out for Vader.

'_Father? You still here?'_

Vader considered whenever he should answer or not. He was good at hiding his presence but this was his younger self. Their connection was stronger then any other either of them possessed. Certainly stronger then anything a Jedi (or Sith, for that matter) should possess. Anakin would probably feel it when he was near, whenever he acknowledged him or not.

'_I'm here, my son.'_

_'I don't suppose you could help me out?'_

Vader shook his head, smiling to himself. How Junior hadn't figured out yet that he was standing on the other side was a mystery to him. _'You have overstepped your boundaries, Anakin. The Geonosian law demands your execution.'_

_'There has to be something you can do! If not for me... Then please, at least save Padme!'_

_'There is indeed something',_ Vader whispered back. '_If you left the Jedi order... If you declared, right here and now, that you denounce your allegiance with them, then I could claim you as my son and vouch for you.'_

_'What about Padme? And Obi-Wan?'_

_'Your girlfriend could remain a prisoner and might eventually be set free against a ransom. Your Master, you will have to leave behind.'_

Vader could feel the conflict within his son. He was surprised that leaving the order didn't bother him too much. In fact, he glimpsed a picture in his mind of moving to Naboo with Padme, of living together and forgetting all about the Jedi and the Sith. But to leave Kenobi behind, that prospect troubled him deeply. To betray one friend to save another – he was not ready to do that. Not yet.

'_There has to be another way.'_

_'Not for you', _Vader insisted, 'N_ot as you are now.'_

The gates opposite of the pillars were opened and three large beasts were revealed. The Geonosianer drove them forward, agitating them further by poking them with their electrical staffs. Anakins full attention was soon fixed on the fight. Vader leaned back and enjoyed the show, silently cheering on the preying mantis. It lost. Badly, too.

Soon, the droidekas were sent in to finish off the humans, all of them now free of their chains. Vader was pretty sure they would be able to hold themselves even against those for some time. But they didn't get the chance to prove him wrong.

It was in that moment that everywhere in the crowd, blue and green lights flashed as the Jedi revealed themselves. Immediately, there was chaos. Hundreds of Geonosianer rose and fled the arena, flying upwards. The three Zabrak brothers had managed to sneak up to a couple of Jedi. Their red lightsabers could be seen protruding out of their lifeless bodies. Up in the top box, Dooku struggled to initiate an orderly evacuation, taking care to protect the leader of Geonosian Industries. Jango Fett launched into the fight, jumping down into the arena and attacking Kenobi. Qui-Gon beat him to it, engaging Kenobi in a duel of his own. Vader wasn't fooled, he knew the old man probably wanted to draw out the fight so that if either side called for a retreat, the Jedi might be able to flee. Of course Kenobi didn't know that as Qui-Gon was once again wearing his mask. One of the other Jedi had thrown him and his padawan a lightsaber and he was now crossing blades with his former master.

Droids came swarming into the arena as soon as most of the civilians were gone. Vader was still sitting on his place in the shadows. He was giving commands to the droids via commlink and watched his younger self battle the bounty hunter. Meanwhile, the Zabraks were busy taking down more Jedi. Vader had trained them well, their teamwork was perfect. Savage was rushing at his enemies with furious shouts, distracting and frightening them. Darth Maul dispatched of the opponents who dared to come too close to him with quick but efficient strikes and Feral had retreated to a higher vantage point. His shots rarely ever hit but they did force the Jedi to block his attacks, leaving them open from behind, or to dodge and drive them closer to the other Sith.

"Status report", Vader muttered into his commlink.

A Jedi who had just beheaded half a dozen of his droids spotted him and came closer. Vader didn't want to draw his lightsaber and reveal himself, so he just absentmindedly reached out with his hand and the Jedi stopped in mid-motion, his hands clutching his throat.

"We're still on the other side of the moon", the Mother's voice sounded in his ear. "There is a large fleet approaching. As per your commands, no action has been taken. They haven't seen us yet but two of our scouting drones have been shot down."

"How soon can they be here?", Vader asked just as the Jedi collapsed, unconscious.

"Five minutes."

"Then wait ten", he decided.

Looking down at the battlefield, he realized that might still be too late. Already more then half of the Jedi were either dead or seriously injured.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of Vaders head. He gasped as he felt a sudden spike of fear and terror. His head whipped around to look down at the arena. He knew the emotions were not his own, they were most likely coming from Anakin.

Vaders blood suddenly ran cold as he saw the reason for his younger selfs distress. It was Padme. She was lying unmoving on the ground next to the pillar she had saved herself on during the execution. There was a scorching hole in her shoulder and a pool of blood forming around her head. She must've been hit by a laser beam.

Fett ruthlessly used Anakins distraction to deliver a kick to his gut that sent him flying but Vader was already moving. With a single jump he was down in the arena next to the girl and cooped her up. Nobody saw more then a black flash of him as he rushed through one of the emergency exits with the senator. He could still feel a pulse. He was halfway to the medical station when she stirred.

"Anakin...?", he asked with a painful wince.

"Hush", Vader made soothingly. "You're going to be alright. I'm here." He used Padmes connection to his younger self to pour calmness and self-confidence into her mind. Her sight was blurred from the blood dripping into her eyes. She probably mistook Vaders voice for his sons for she relaxed in his arms. Vader hold her just a bit tighter.

When he reached the medical station, he had to visibly force himself to let go of her and give her to the droids.

"She has to live", he warned them. "I'll have all of you dismembered if she doesn't!"

A part of him wanted to stay with Padme, to make sure she was alright. Another part wanted to go to the arena again and take part in the battle that was to come. He had a reputation to uphold, he couldn't be absent on this day.

"Don't worry, Sir", one of the droids replied after a short inspection. "Head injuries always look worse then they are and no vital organs have been hit."

That decided it for him. Vader nodded and quickly left the station again. He finally answered his furiously blinking commlink.

"The Republics fleet has arrived", the Mother announced. "The generals ships have engaged them. Can I finally get started?" She almost sounded a bit whiny and despite his agitated state, Vader had to smile.

"Engage their cruisers and destroy their shield reactors", he commanded. "You may destroy all but one cruiser. Leave alone smaller spacecraft unless they prove to be a threat or try to enter the atmosphere."

"One of their cruisers has already made it to the atmosphere and is dispatching shuttles."

"Then that'll be the one you leave intact", he said. "The rest... Blast them to pieces!"

"With pleasure", the mother returned and Vader could imagine the delighted look in her eyes. Finally she got to shot at some real enemies.

Darth Vader left for the arena again. On his way he crossed the path of five stormtroopers, who he killed with quick, effective strikes of his lightsaber. When he stepped outside, he found himself in the middle of the battle, just in time to see Mace Windo beheading Jango Fett. Darth Maul and Savage Opress had been forced to fight back-to-back to defend against the sudden onslaught of enemies. Qui-Gon was fighting both Anakin and Kenobi. Over their heads hovered at least two dozen shuttles filled with clone troopers. In one of them, Vader could see Master Yoda coordinating an attack on Count Dooku, who was trying to fight himself through the crowd to where the emergency spacecraft was being kept.

Vader quickly activated his commlink and ordered another batch of droids to assist Qui-Gon and separate him from the main battle. Then he raised his head to the sky. His eyes narrowed, he estimated the distance and then, when Yodas shuttle moved closer to the ground, he was on it with a few quick jumps. His red lightsaber tore through the roof like butter. He dropped down in the middle of a trooper squad and whirled around, his red blade reflecting all the shots taken at him. Two clones went down by the ricochets, the rest became more careful.

"Stop firing", a voice sounded suddenly. The clones turned around to look at Yoda. The tiny green gnome regarded the Sith with a scowl.

"Lord Vader", he stated, still calm. "Guessed that you were behind this, I should have."

"I'm not behind anything", Vader returned. "On the contrary - I'm always up front!" And then he attacked.

AN:

Okay guys... You are disturbing. Seriously. I mean, Ashoka and Vader? You do realize that she's 14, right? That means there are more then twenty years of age difference. NOT counting Vaders mental age, which is another 20 or so older. I really lost count there.

I mean, I _could _do that. Theorethically. It would be fun, if crazy, and that does fit the theme of this ff. I could even make it plausible. He is a Sith who doesn't care about rules or social taboos and she travels around with Anakin who occasionally receives underhanded help from his father even though it's war so when she loses her trust in the Jedi and the Republic, she could turn to him and develop some kind of twisted hero-worship that could evolve to something romantically after a few years of working together... But seriously? That's what you want? ... just checking.

Lelouch: Heh. The only reason Vader let Qui-Gon talk to Obi was _because _he knew it wouldn't change a thing. It worked perfectly too, now even if he does kill Obi, Qui-Gon won't be too mad at him. If Obi would've turned, Vader would be kinda screwed because he really can't stand being around that guy anymore.

Yup, Sidious will have to give his all against the CIS. Isn't that ironic, the Sith working honestly with the Jedi? Makes you question who's the bad guy in this story.

About the force spirit thingy... Good question. I hadn't thought about it that much but I guess Qui-Gon already knew how to do that before he changed sides and we know from Vader that being dark doesn't except you from learning that ability. So he should still be able to talk to living people when dead. (damn, now I have to rewrite that one scene...)

As for the loss of limbs... But it's a classic! O_O

Also, thanks to everyone hinting at some spelling mistakes I made. I changed it where I could and I'll try to do better. Still don't have a beta though, and nobody's perfect.


	19. Battle of Geonosis II

Meanwhile the droids had managed to disrupt the fight between Qui-Gon, Anakin and Obi-Wan. One of the walls of the arena had been crushed and the three had been driven into the pit where the Geonosianer kept their beasts. Qui-Gon and Anakin had managed to jump out of it in time before they broke away from their damaged cages but Obi-Wan was stuck battling ten times the amount of monsters he'd faced to his 'execution'.

Anakin had engaged Qui-Gon in a duel of his own. He was not yet on par with the old ex-Jedi but anger and fear about Padme's injury and sudden disappearance was fueling his strength. He didn't have time for this, he had to go and find her!

With a lucky sweep that was aimed for his opponents throat, Anakin managed to hit Qui-Gon. The old man was barely able to dodge but the strike hit his helmet, tore through the metal, and cut off his right ear.

Qui-Gon barely gave a hiss of pain as he jumped back. He was forced to remove the helmet, the hot metal now burning his skin. The wound was cauterized and hurt less then it should with the excitement of battle still in his blood but it was still a distraction he couldn't afford.

Anakin however didn't move to attack again, instead he stared at his opponent in shock.

"Master Jinn?!", he asked incredulously. "No... That's not possible! You died!"

"Anakin", Qui-Gon muttered and for a moment pain of a different sort flashed through his eyes. "No, I didn't die that day. I can't die yet, there is still something I have to do."

"But Obi-Wan - he mourned for you! He cried for you! How could you do that to him!?" Anakin quickly looked down to where his Master was fighting, too distracted to notice them. "He has to know-"  
"He does know", Qui-Gon interrupted him. He didn't make a move to use the Padawan's distraction but rather used the time to recover his strength. "I told him. I told him everything but he wouldn't listen. But maybe - maybe he'll listen to you. Please Anakin, I don't want to fight against either of you."

"But then why are you doing it?!", Anakin asked, suddenly angry again. "You're supposed to fight on _our _side! What are you doing here?!"

"I _am _on your side! I'm doing what I have to to save the Jedi order."

Anakin laughed hollowly. "By killing them!?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "The Jedi are being controlled by the Sith. Lord Vader has been working against him for-"

"Lord Vader?", Anakin repeated incredulously. "What does my father have to do with all of this?"

Qui-Gon sighed. It was going to get out eventually. "He's our leader. He's working with Count Dooku to build up an army."

"No..." Anakin moved back a few steps. "That can't be right!" But even as he spoke those words, he knew in his heart that it _could _be right and that it _was. _It wasn't the force telling him - strangely enough, whenever he had meditated on a matter concerning his father and his stricken loyalty to him, the force had always refused him advice. It was his heart telling him that yes, that was something his father would do.

"It doesn't matter", he finally stated and gripped his lightsaber, holding it on front of him with both hands. "Your plan will fail! The Republic will defeat him. We have our own army now-"

"But that is exactly where the problem is!", Qui-Gon interrupted him. "Those clone troopers the Jedi brought? I've seem them before in a vision. They're going to turn on you. They have been created for no other purpose then to wipe out the Jedi order. When they're at their weakest, busy fighting against an overwhelming foe and spread throughout the entire galaxy, the Sith controlling the clones will order them to kill you all. I've seen it, Anakin, it's going to happen! I don't want to kill any Jedi but I'll do my best to kill as many clones as I can!"

Anakin stared at him in shock. "That... That doesn't make any sense! Why should you have a vision like that if none of the Jedi had?"

"Because you are blinded, all of you, by the dark side!"

"And you're not?", Anakin raged again. "You're one of them now!? I know my father doesn't care about the Jedi, why should he work to _save _them?"

"He wants to save _you!"_

Anakin laughed hollowly again. His whole body was shaking by now. "My father... if he's really that high up with you guys, then why did he just stand there when they wanted to have me executed? He didn't do a thing to help me even though I asked! He said he'd always be there for me but he lied! He lied and now there's war and... and Padme is..." He gave an anguished cry and Qui-Gon felt how the darkness gathered around him.

"I won't let him get away with it!" Anakin jumped forward and Qui-Gon didn't have time to answer because now he had to fight for his life. Anakin's strikes were coming fast and powerfully but he was lacking finesse and experience. Qui-Gon had to feed his own frustration and fear into the dark side but he was able to hold himself against the raging teen that way. Even as he did he couldn't help but notice how similar Anakin's furious aura was to Vader's in that moment. There was only one difference and that was that Anakin's power was wild and uncontrolled. Qui-Gon would have to end the duel fast or there was no telling what would happen.

"Anakin!"

The Jedi Padawan was distracted for just a second as his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had finally dispatched of all the beasts, landed not far from him.

"Anakin, we have to go! Count Dooku is fleeing. We have to go after him; it's our only chance to end this war before it starts!"

"Count Dooku isn't the leader of these guys", Anakin growled out. "My father is!"

"Anakin, please!" Obi-Wan walked towards his Padawan, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You have to calm down."

"Just look into the arena! It's full of Sith! I'm sure Dooku is one of them as well. My father would never accept having to bow to someone like him so he must be the Master."

This time, Obi-wan didn't try to deny it.

"Nonetheless we don't know where he is, we have to take out Dooku-"

"I can't let you do that", the old man said. "Anakin - Obi-Wan - please reconsider. You are being manipulated. Listen to me!"

But Obi-Wan shook his head. "I listened to you for years. I trusted your word and your judgment. Now I have to question everything you ever taught me. I can feel the dark side surrounding you. You have broken the Jedi code."

"I saw what blindly adhering to that code will lead to. This isn't a fire you can extinguish with water; you have to fight it with fire. That is the only way."

"You talk like a true Sith", Obi-Wan said morosely. "Only they know nothing but extremes. If we start using the dark side to defend the Jedi order, then we have already lost the fight." He turned to his Padawan. "Anakin, you have to find Master Yoda and warn him. Tell him that Count Dooku is fleeing. He has to decide whether to follow him or search for Lord Vader."

"What about you, Master?"

Obi-Wans expression darkened and he got into a fighting stance, facing Qui-Gon. "I have to finish this first."

On the other side of the battlefield, Darth Maul stopped for a moment in cutting down clone troopers when he felt the presence of his Master nudge his mind.

"_How is your situation, General Maul?"_

"_It is steady. The Jedi are slowly getting overwhelmed but there are a few that still fight strong and the clones are damaging a large amount of our security. Especially this black-skinned Jedi Master is giving us problems. We will need some more time."_

"_Mace Windu. Yes, he is a formidable opponent indeed. Forget about him. I have a more important mission for you."_

"_Master?", _Maul asked with slight confusion. It was taking his brothers and him all they got to fight this blasted Jedi. He was proud his master would entrust an important mission to him but not entirely confident he could face a more powerful opponent all by himself.

One of the main lessons his Master had taught him was to know when a mission was too difficult for him. He had learned humility the hard way and was always encouraged to state when he thought he would have troubles completing a mission. It was better doing so in the beginning and asking for backup then to fail an important mission. Maul had had a hard time overcoming his pride in the beginning but since failure led to harsh punishment – not of him but of his brothers – he had learned to accept that he would never reach Vader's league. His Master didn't expect him to and while this attitude had greatly bothered him with Sidious, here he did not have to fear being replaced as an apprentice. Lord Vader would continue to use him even when he reached his limits. He would make sure he pushed him until he did but he would not expect him to go even further and destroy himself in the process.

"_This arena is about to collapse. There is a prisoner in the medical wing who I want you to evacuate. Bring her to the _Executor. _Senator Amidala is to come to no harm."_

"_The girl that was about to be executed with the Jedi?", _Maul clarified.

"_The same."_

"_I understand. It will be done, my Master."_

He didn't understand but that was beside the point. His Master had given him an order and he would follow through with it without question. He was a little hesitant to leave his brothers alone with Windu but it couldn't be helped.

Quickly he reached for his connections with Savage and Feral, explaining in short words why he had to go.

After Darth Maul left the battlefield, the situation quickly worsened for the other two Zabraks. Before, Maul had fought Windu with Savage busying the clones and Feral using his lightsaber in his right hand purely for defense while he aimed the blaster in his left either at Windu to distract him or at a clone to kill. Now the two remaining brothers had to band together to keep up with the Jedi and still defend themselves against the clones.

Darth Vader turned off the speaker of his commlink. He was crouching on one of the top benches of the arena and watched as Yoda's shuttle crashed into the structure below and ended in an explosion. Of course he wasn't so arrogant to think this stunt had actually managed to kill the gnome. In fact, the little Master was hurling towards him with a mighty jump. Darth Vader barely moved a finger and one large boulder from the increasing amount of rubble rose to meet Yoda halfway. Now his green lightsaber might be able to slice through the rock easily but that still wouldn't prevent both halves from hitting him. Yoda was forced to stem against the boulder with both feet and change his line of flight by pushing against it.

Darth Vader continued to send rubble in his direction, a big rock here, a pillar there; a large chunk of metal, a crashed shuttle - a Clonetrooper... Yoda countered all of his attacks with his own, moving the massive projectiles away using the force. Soon Vader grew bored of it. He wasn't going to let Yoda anywhere close range. He knew his strength was his grip over the force. He was a Master of the lightsaber but he was not entirely certain he could match Yoda's skill in it. Maybe in ten or twenty years, when he was weakened by age and grief but there was too much at risk today.

Instead, Vader sought to put his powers to a test. The next boulder he lifted, he didn't just hurl at his opponent. He kept a strong hold on it the entire time and when the Jedi moved to intercept it, he refused to let it go. For a moment, the giant boulder just hovered in the air as neither of them wanted to give in. Yoda stared at him, his small eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep the rock from crushing him. Vader smirked and pushed a little harder.

Suddenly a loud _crack _could be heard and the rock, easily three times Vader size, broke down into a dozen pieces, all of them falling on top of the Jedi Master but miraculously managing to miss him all the same. The pressure had been too much for it.

Vader's smirk widened as he got an idea. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned the lightsaber that Yoda had hung to his belt again to have both hands free in his commandment of the force, to his hands. The Jedi felt the weapon leave and caught himself just in time to reach out for it. The lightsaber came to a stop just three meter away from Vader.

Now both force users had their hands outstretched, the metal hilt hovering between them, trembling from the two opposite pulls.

In later days, Yoda would think he should've seen it coming. He normally would have because the force guided him but when it came to Vader... He never got a warning. Thus the hilt of his lightsaber trembled and cracked for a few seconds before it was practically ripped apart. The green crystal within shattered in a small explosion that would've knocked both of them off their feet hadn't they braced themselves for it.

Shouts became loud as the few survivors of the crash now came running towards them. The clones saw their leader was in trouble and rushed to help.

"Stay where you are!", Yoda shouted but it was too late. Already Darth Vader held up his hands and as he now began to hurl Clonetropper after Clonetrooper in Yoda's direction, the Jedi didn't try to use the force. If he tried to move them away from him or even just soften their landing, Vader would hold onto them until their bodies broke down. He didn't want his men to end like that boulder.

Thus, the Master was forced to jump out of the way.

Eventually, Yoda managed to get a blaster from one of the clones and started to attack again. Vader was forced to finally draw his own lightsaber (which he made sure to have a firm hold on both with his hands and the force) and deflect the shots. It bought the gnome enough time to get to one of the fallen Jedi and, praying he found peace in the force, took his lightsaber from the body.

"Your skills are impressive", Vader acknowledged as the small Master rose to his feet again. "You are indeed the leader of the Jedi order, Yoda. Still I expected something... more."

"Ruthless are you, and cold", Yoda said, activating the new lightsaber. "To the likes of you, the world will bow not. Put an end to your crimes, I have to."

"Don't be so full of yourself. Somebody like you will never be able to stop me. Only pure light or pure darkness can destroy me - and you are neither."

Yes, only his younger self, Anakin could one day succeed him if he embraced the darkness. Him or... or the pure soul of his son, Luke. If he'd had more time with him, if he'd had the chance to really get to know him... Maybe Darth Vader could've been destroyed. But no more.

The Clonetroopers had used their conversation to make themselves scarce and seeing as he had run out of living projectiles to hurl at the Jedi, Vader was forced to enter a duel after all. He didn't like it but the fact that he had been able to prove his superiority with the force had made him question where else Yoda's body was failing him due to age. He might not be able to win a clean duel but he could test his abilities.

The two force users clashed, the red and green blades flashing white for a moment before they came apart again. Vader didn't hold back, he delivered blow after blow in a fast, overwhelming style and forced Yoda into the defense quickly. He didn't make any mistake though. He was a bit slower then anticipated but not slow enough that Vader could see holes in his defense. He was indeed a Master of the arts. A few times his blade even came close to hurting him.

That was when Vader decided he had to up the game.

In the other timeline, Darth Sidious had often scolded Vader for being too... honorable. When he made a promise, he kept it. When he made a threat, he followed through with it. When an opponent surrendered, he would take him into custody (knowing full well his trial would end in execution anyway). Sidious had done his best to drive out this 'sense of honor' and to some level, he had succeeded. Vader didn't have any second thought about lying to pirates or slavers or other scum. It hadn't bothered him when he had gone back on his deal with Calrissian on Bespin as it had served its purpose.

But when it was about people he genuinely respected, people that were useful to him or maybe even that he _liked,_ then Vader had never really managed to get rid of this honor. It was why he had gone to such lengths to ensure it would still be the Jedi who started this war, knowing Anakin would see it as a betrayal if he did it. It was why he didn't kill Feral, the third and weakest of the Zabrak brothers even though the grief for their brother would've made the other two stronger in the dark side.

Unfortunately, Darth Vader didn't have a shred of respect for Master Yoda. Like Obi-Wan, the Jedi had kept the existence of his children from him. He had gone into hiding while the remains of his order fought for their lives and done absolutely nothing to help them or the rebellion. He'd died alone as the last of the Jedi, leaving Luke on his own far too early and sending him to a mission that had been far too much for his abilities.

In Vader's mind, the way a person died was just as defining as the way a person lived. Yoda had died a pathetic death. He had run away from Vader, hiding on some far away planet and thus he had lost all right to die honorably in a duel against Vader.

There wasn't any warning. One moment Yoda was crossing blades with him, the other he was lying on his back and his lightsaber rolled out if his hand only to be caught and crushed under Vader's boot. He didn't even realize what had happened as he felt the heat of the red laser sword against his throat. Everything had just gone so fast!

Vader smirked down at the defeated Jedi. He was using the force to press him down, making him unable to move. That dirty little trick had often saved him a lot of time. While Yoda was able to hold himself against him in a force duel, Vader had noticed that he usually took a few moments to concentrate before catching whatever he threw at him. It was however impossible to hold against a foreign force pull if something small and light was pulled away from you very fast if you didn't see it coming. Like, for example, your shoes. Vader didn't even have to pull much, as even a small pull would be enough to ruin your balance. Now Yoda may not make a habit out of wearing shoes but pulling at the back of his robes and pinning them to the ground had the same effect. The green gnome had been so focused on keeping his hands on his lightsaber that he'd overlooked the possibility of Vader attacking his clothing.

"It's over, Master Yoda", Darth Vader stated.

"No", the Jedi muttered, "over it is not."

"You are defeated. Your clones will soon be killed off and there won't be any reinforcements. You have already noticed, haven't you? The reason you're still so horribly outnumbered is because my fleet is destroying your war ships right in this moment. Nobody is going to help you."

"You're wrong", a harsh voice from behind called out. "Drop your weapon!"

Vader slowly turned his head just enough to see the tip of a blue lightsaber hover by his throat.

"Hello Anakin", he greeted calmly, having sensed his son approach but been unwilling to interrupt his duel and ruin his chance of showing off his superiority.

"I said", Anakin repeated coldly, "drop your weapon!"

"And if I don't?", Vader inquired, not leaving Yoda out of his sight. "What will you do then? Will you kill me?"

Anakin didn't answer.

XxX

AN:

Okay, no romance for you guys. It seems you can't decide on a pairing either way. Most of you were just excited to see Vader and Yoda together anyway (uh, that came out wrong). I feel like a twilight author with you, you either hate it or love it.

Well, I hope you liked the fight. We seem to be jumping from one cliff to another in this battle. I know, I'm evil.

I have only barely finished the battle and while I have plans for the general plot, I don't make a habit of planning people's feelings. So if, and I say IF there is going to be any romance including Vader, it'll probably be one-sided. Vader just has too much of a one-track thought process for a relationship with anyone but Padme. By this point he has probably severely romanticized her anyway. Nobody is going to measure up to that fantasy of her that he created in his mind. Giving her to Anakin _might _break the spell for him. Or it might now. It really depends on how I feel on mondays.

On another note, I think it's interesting how so many of you say that Anakins/Obi-Wans or even Qui-Gons behavior makes sense or is OOC. I mean, _how do you know? _I've concentrated on Vader for the last ten years and barely touched the other characters development. You have no idea what happened to them. It's literally impossible for me to describe them in away that doesn't make sense because there could always be a reason for it hidden in the ten-years-black-hole of their pasts. If there is too much outrage, I'll just give you a flashback. You have the state they were in before the time skip and after. You'll get another description of them when the war ends and from these three point you can make conclusions about their development. Not sooner. You can guess at an outcome but there's no guarantee that you'll be right because I'm giving you accomplished facts. That's what makes it so much fun for me to write it, I can do whatever I want with these charas.

Of course they'll be OOC in comparison to canon characters. That's the _point _of, dare I say, every fanfiction. I'm making an effort to not make it too obvious but if I wanted to, I could skip three years and tell you now Ashoka is together with Darth Maul and Vader is hooking up with Satine to spite Obi-Wan and you'd have to take my word for it. I did that with Shmi and Cliegg, if you remember. Nobody complained because it's a canon pairing but I could do the same with other characters and it wouldn't matter because they're secondary to Vaders and Anakins plot.

Therefore, even if I do get a crazy idea, you don't need to drop out as any of these developments would have only minor consequences for the general story. It's just me playing with people's lifes for your entertainment.

Have fun and review!


	20. Battle of Geonosis III

The tiny Jedi Master watched with no small amount of interest and caution as Anakin stepped forward and Vader had to lean back to avoid being cut.

"You are the one", he snarled and Vader could feel the anger leaking out of him. "You are the one behind this army, behind this conspiracy! It was your plan all along."

"You should know me better then that", Vader said. He did step back though, allowing Yoda to stand up while he stepped out of Anakins direct range. "I hate making plans. I have some vague concepts and ideas but in the end I'm the one unpredictable chess piece that steps in in just the wrong moment and ruins all your year long efforts - or accelerates your plans, depending on whose side you're on."

"You wanted to have me executed! Obi-Wan and... and Padme, you wanted to have them killed!"

"You are not dead."  
"You...!" Anakin stopped himself, closing his eyes for a moment to regain control of his emotions. He couldn't afford to lose his temper now. He could feel the dark side reaching for him. Even without Yoda whispering to him: "Resist you must, young padawan. Don't let him get to you!", he knew he couldn't allow his emotions to rule him. He couldn't feed them to the force for only the dark side would take them and he couldn't very well use that with the Jedi Master standing right next to him. But letting it leak out was even more dangerous, as he had not forgotten his fathers early teachings about how it would corrupt his mind. Thus, he had to suppress his emotions, had to bottle them up at least for now, though he would have to find a way to vent them later on.

"I should have seen it coming", he said finally. "You are a Sith after all, fighting against the Jedi is their purpose."  
"I'm not the one who started this war", Vader reminded him. "And I'm not fighting it against you or your precious order either. You are just pawns on a greater board. But if you follow me, my son, you will be a knight, you will be the key to the downfall of the king... No more secrets, no more lies. If you just surrender to my authority, I will teach you everything I know and give you everything you ask for. You saw it yourself, not even the greatest Master of your order can stand up to me. That kind of power can be yours as well."

Anakin shook his head, disbelieving. "You expect me to come with you? After everything you've done today? That won't happen!"

He knew that, of course. Darth Vader didn't expect Anakin to accept his offer, not this early on. He was powerful himself and proud enough to want to go his own way. The day he would succumb to Vader entirely would be his most desperate hour. Something incredibly terrible had to happen for Anakin Skywalker to fall into such despair, especially since Vader had taken care to strengthen his mind and heart. The day everything seemed so lost that he agreed to calling Vader his Master would be the day Vader himself would have to use all his resources to prevent certain doom from befalling them and that, ironically, would mean he may very well have to tell Anakin the truth about his future. He dearly hoped that day would never come.

"What _have _I done today?", Vader asked. He made a gesture to encompass the battlefield. "I won a battle. I defeated a Jedi Master. I defended my Geonosian clients against the threat of a surprise attack by the Republic, who they were at peace at and had never even received a declaration of war as a warning. Exactly what are you accusing me of?"

"Because of you Padme got hurt!"

"Ah", Vader said, lowering his arms. "Now we get to the core of the matter. You are angry because you weren't strong enough to protect your friends. Does that mean you'll come with me if I promise to spare them?"

Anakin took longer this time to answer.

"Listen to him, you must not", Yoda muttered. "The dark side, speaking out of him is. Give in to him, your friends would never want you to."

"Even so", Vader said, "you'd have to ask yourself what you want: for your friends to be happy or for them to be alive? And then, how can they be happy if they are not alive?" He didn't smirk this time, just looked at Anakin calmly, testing. "If there is no way for them to be happy, wouldn't you rater they at least _live?_"

"If you dare to hurt them-"  
"Then what? Do you honestly expect me not to defend myself? You started this war Anakin, not me. I don't want to know how many Geonosian civilians were killed today because of your unprovoked attack."

"Unprovoked it is not when executing Jedi and senators, you are", Yoda stated. "Directly against the Republics intergalactic law, it goes."

"The prisoners were trespassing on high security ground and causing millions of property damage. The intergalactic law clearly states that the planets may judge crimes committed on their territory by their own law. The Jedi are no exception to this and Senator Amidala wasn't acting in her official function."

"You talk as if you care one bit about the Geonosians", Anakin replied scowling. "I know that you don't! All of this was a ruse. The only reason you held this public display was to force a reaction from the Republic so you could lay the blame for the war on us!"

Vader looked at Anakin in surprise and eventually, he felt a proud smile appear on his face.

"You have grown much, Anakin. I didn't think you'd come to this insight this fast. You are indeed my son."

His words only made the young padawan angrier. He couldn't help but feel a small spark of happiness at his fathers praise and he hated it because damn it, he was supposed to fight him, to _control him _and he was still following his lead.

"Shut up! You used me, you used me like a tool and I won't forgive you for it!"

"Won't you?", Vader whispered. "Even though it brought you so much good?"

"What are you _talking _about? Nothing good can come out of this!"

"You don't see it", Vader replied and shook his head in disappointment. "But you will. Soon enough, you will see."

"Padawan Skywalker", Yoda said, "retreat now, we must."

"But-"  
"Too strong, your father is. Come back at a later time, we will."

In the distance, a small number of shuttles was descending and clones were jumping out of them, providing the surviving Jedi with a means to escape and helping them to retreat. The order must've come from the fleet above, which meant the Mother had succeeded in defeating them.

Still Anakin looked back at his father, stricken.

"Go", he ordered and deactivated his lightsaber. "I will let you leave today. You have shown great strength and potential. I look forward to the day when your power is mine to command."

Anakin countered his gaze with anger and indignation but also with an underlying note of sadness. He didn't realize that Vaders words were merely a show, spoken for the sake of the green Jedi Master. If he let his fondness for his younger self show too much, they might suspect Anakin had been conspiring with him or would in the future. It was important the young man rejected all his 'offers' completely and resolutely. Only then the Jedi might allow him to show his true potential and trust him to have a leading role in the upcoming war.

Yoda and Anakin retreated back to the shuttles but half way to it, the young Jedi stopped again.

"Master Yoda, I still couldn't find Senator Amidala. I have to go and find her."  
"Go you will nowhere", Yoda decided. "In a catastrophe, this battle has ended. Save what we can, we must."  
"But it's my fault she came to be here in the first place. I was supposed to protect her!", he protested.

"If alive she is, being kept as a hostage she will be. Decide what to do about it, we will later. Searching for her now, suicide it would be."  
"They already tried to kill her once, there is no guarantee they would keep her alive. Especially not now."

"Padawan Skywalker!", Yoda boomed, showing for once a speck of the power in him. "Caused enough trouble you have, walking into Vaders trap. If go for her now you do, save you might her. But the hold Vader keeps on you, strengthen it will. Unfortunate the senators fate is but sacrifice yourself for her, you cannot."

"And why not?", Anakin question hotly. "Because we're at war? Because a fighting Jedi is more important now then a peace loving diplomat? My father might be a Sith, a liar and manipulator but in one thing he is right, it was the Jedi who started this war. We failed to protect the peace. The Senator might be one of the few persons who could still save it!"

"Too late for that, it is", Yoda returned. "Declared the war, the senate has. What happened here, unpunished it will go not. The senators fate, not yours to decide it is, especially not when falsified by your emotions your opinion is. Know your place, padawan."

Anakin was one step away form saying 'screw you' to Master Yoda and rush to save his Padme anyway. He'd just saved the gnomes life and now he was told he should turn his back on his newfound love. The Jedi Master must've seen it for he stared at him with piecing eyes, even putting pressure on his mind with the force a bit.

"We will retreat now", he repeated. "Do you understand?"  
"...yes, Master."

Yoda nodded and continued on but Anakin remained for a few seconds, grounding his teeth. He'd come back, he swore himself. If there wasn't any news about Padme soon, he'd take one of these stormtooper teams and come back to rescue her himself. Maybe Obi-Wan would help him - if he got away today. Anakin had confidence in his Master. He knew that Qui-Gon was not an easy opponent but during the brief fight he'd had with the man, he had felt his reluctance. The old Master didn't really want to kill his former student and so Anakin hoped his teacher would win the fight.

As soon as Anakin had left the beast pit, Obi-Wan Kenobi had attacked his old Master. He'd fought Qui-Gon many times in the past. He had thought he knew his style but he soon learned that it had changed over the years. Despite his age, the ex-Jedi was faster, more alert – as if he was used fighting a stronger opponent. But Obi-Wan had learned much himself. He was no padawan, no knight anymore, he was a Master himself.

"Obi-wan – we do not have to fight! If you'd just listen to me..."

"I have listened", the Jedi replied, "and I chose to ignore your words." He attacked again, forcing Qui-Gon on the defense as he switched to a more aggressive style.

"The sad thing is", he muttered, "that you might be right. But even if you are, I can't take you serious now that you have chosen the darkness."

"You would sacrifice your life? You would sacrifice the Jedi in an attempt to avoid seeing the truth?", Qui-Gon asked disbelieving.

"I have to trust the Republic! I have to trust in the system! Once the Separatists are dealt with, I will investigate your claims personally but the Jedi will solve this peacefully. That is what we do, that is what we are, keepers of the peace!"

"It will be too late by then!", Qui-Gon shouted and a new spike of darkness tainted his aura.

Obi-Wan shuddered as he felt the force flare up, the dark side wrapping tightly around his former Master. He could feel the anger and frustration ripple around him and it brought a stab of pain to his own heart. For just a moment he was distracted. That moment was enough.

Obi-Wan failed to block his old Masters next attack. On sweep knocked his lightsaber out of his hand, the next sent a sudden flash of pain through his arm.

Obi-Wan gasped and stumbled back. He knew he shouldn't let his opponent out of his eyes but he couldn't help but risk a short glance at his wound. He shouldn't have.

The Jedi stared at his blackened stump disbelieving. Shock settled into his mind. He was barely registering the pain. There was no blood, just ugly, frizzled raw flesh.

"Obi-Wan... you have to come to your senses!"

Obi-Wan looked up again. He thought he saw a flash of pain in his old Masters eyes but it was gone so fast and it was overshadowed by Obi-Wans own.

The Jedi was on his knees now, clutching his arm without knowing how he got into that position. Qui-Gon closed in on him, his lightsaber still activated but lowered to the ground. Obi-Wan was no threat anymore.

"I am sorry it had to come to this", the old man whispered. "I never wanted you to get hurt. I wanted to save you above all. But I can't take you prisoner, Vader would do things to you that are so much worse then death. You have to come with me willingly."

"No..."  
"If it was just me I'd give you time, but I can't."

Obi-wan shook his head, partly to deny the offer and partly to chase away the fuzziness in his head. He spotted his weapon, it had rolled behind Qui-Gon, out of reach.

"I will... never join you!" Sampling his last strength, the Jedi rose to his feet again. He didn't want to die kneeling.

"Obi-Wan, end this madness, you can't fight anymore!"

"I'm not the one...", he gasped as he moved his arm in the wrong way, sending another spike of pain through it, "I'm not the one... who's mad..."  
He looked up at his old Master, defiant, determined. "You'll have to kill me."

Qui-Gon looked stricken for a moment but he saw how he reached a decision, how his expression settled to sad acceptance. Any last hope that there might be enough of his old Master in this man that he'd let him go died in that moment.

"So be it. I am sorry about this." He raised his lightsaber for a final strike.

"Me too", Obi-Wan whispered and closed his eyes.

There was a sudden flash of light, the smell of burning flesh intensifying for a moment. Qui-Gons eyes widened. The hand holding his weapon trembled as he stared down at the blue blade sticking out of his torso. Obi-Wan had used the force to switch on his lightsaber that he'd lost and called it to his hand, right through Qui-Gons body.

"I am sorry, Master", Obi-wan muttered again, watching as the old man sunk to his knees. He could see shock in his eyes and a small trail of blood running down from the corner of his mouth.

"You are... making... a mistake", Qui-Gon whispered at last desperately. Then he fell forward. Obi-Wan deactivated his weapon using the force and caught the handle in his left hand before his Master hit the ground. His face was turned to the side, his long gray hair spreading out around his head as he stared with wide empty eyes at nothing.

Obi-Wan swallowed a sob as he knelt down. All around him the force was vibrating from the sudden loss of one of its servants. The Jedi felt something snap in him that he hadn't known he'd still possessed. He tried to tell himself that this wasn't his Master, that he had changed so much. The bond he'd had to him should've been broken the day he chose the darkness.

And yet, this much was obvious now, it hadn't. A part of him had always been connected to this man and that part of him left together with the light in Qui-Gons eyes. His methods might be twisted and wrong but in the end, even holding the blade at his throat, Qui-Gon had tried to protect him.

He'd killed his master, the closest he ever had to a father. He'd killed him.

Pain and sorrow overwhelmed Obi-Wan and ran down his cheeks in wet trails. He touched Qui-Gons neck, automatically searching for a pulse that wasn't there anymore.

"I'm sorry", he whispered hoarsely. His fingers wandered higher, closing the dead mans eyes. "I am so sorry, Master."

XxX

AN:

Just to get it out of the way: Yes, Qui-Gon's dead. For real this time. It was really hard writing that last fight. Remember when I told you I had a writers block? That was the scene I was chewing on. I eventually solved it the way problems are always solved in the SW universe. By cutting off someones hand. (See, Lelouch, I promised you.)

Didn't help much though, I already have the next blockade. I couldn't write a single word this weekend. Slowly but surely my lead shrinks. Arrgh, I hate it when that happens!


	21. Grieving

Twenty minutes later Darth Vader was standing in the middle of what was left of the arena. Two dozen stormtroopers were kneeling in one line in front of him, their hands bound behind their backs, their heads bare of the helmets and lowered to the ground. A large group of battle droids was holding them in check with pointed rifles.

Darth Maul was standing next to his Master. Both of them were only listening with one ear to the speech one of the commander droids read about the 'crimes' the clones had committed and that warranted their execution. At last the droids raised their weapons and showered the clones in blasterfire.

When the last clone dropped dead, Vader turned to his apprentice.

"Do you have the report for the battle on the planet?", he wanted to know. He'd already been briefed by the Mother about the victory they had gained against the Republic's fleet. Only fifteen percent of their ships had been able to flee. Vader knew that millions of clones were still on their way but for the first battle, the one supposed to show the Republic's strength, it had been a disaster.

"The arena is beyond repair and there have been extended fires and bombings on three surrounding cities", Darth Maul began. "I estimate that around a third of the droids stationed here were destroyed and Poggle the Lesser is very... angry about the losses he made. There have been little losses in the civilian population. However..." He hesitated and avoided Vaders eyes for a moment. "We are missing two of our generals, Master."

Vader narrowed his eyes. "Explain!", he demanded.

"General Jinns body could be recovered from the structure. It seems he was killed by a Jedi. General Feral... is still missing. Savage reported that he was caught by the retreating soldiers."

Anger and hatred surged powerfully through Darth Vader as he heard the news. Qui-Gon was dead!? How could that happen?

Oh, he knew - the old man had been fighting Kenobi last time he'd seen him. Vader was confident that with his experience and Vaders added teachings, Qui-Gon was more then capable of taking on his former student. It didn't make sense for him to fail. Except... Except maybe if he hadn't been able to overcome his feelings for the Jedi after all. Qui-Gon may have released Vader from his promise to spare Kenobi but doing so and actually fighting him were two entirely different things.

Still Vader couldn't help but feel a stab of... pain, of betrayal in his heart. Qui-Gon may have been compromised but he would've thought that Kenobi would be as well. He would have thought the Jedi didn't have it in him to kill his former Master. But then again, he also hadn't thought he had it in him to mutilate and leave his former padawan to die.

It was stupid, really. He should have known. He should have known that such bonds meant nothing to Kenobi. Qui-Gons attachment had made him stronger for it had helped him to free himself of the restricting Jedi code. Vader normally didn't think that emotions and bonds made you weak but he couldn't deny that in this case they had been Qui-Gons downfall. It wasn't so much the love he held for Kenobi but rather that he'd given his heart to somebody who wouldn't return his feelings.

"My Master?", Darth Maul asked once the explosion of darkness around Vader had settled enough to allow him to breathe again. "I ask you for permission to retrieve my brother from the Republic's clutches."

Vader, who was been busy burning holes in the clones bodies with his gaze, turned to his apprentice sharply.

"Did you complete your mission?"

Darth Maul blinked confused for a moment. "Master?"  
"Did you bring the senator to the _Executor _safely?"

He felt a spark of anger from his student though he didn't let it show on his face. It had been because of that mission that he hadn't been there when Feral had been caught.

"Yes, my Master."  
"Good. We will organize an exchange of hostages. Send them a message."

"Master, I doubt they will agree to it!"  
"Maybe so but in discussing it they will waste time, time in which they won't dare to use... too drastic means to get information about our operation out of the general. If they stay unaware of his position in our ranks, they might take our offer."

"Master, I am sure if I pursuit them now I could still get to him in time-"  
"You will do as I tell you", Vader reprimanded him strictly. "Your brother will be saved but you have to follow my orders without question."

Darth Maul lowered his head again, anger and frustration fighting within him. "Yes, my Master."  
In all actuality, Ferals capture pleased Vader greatly. He had wondered for some time now how he could get Padme back to his younger self safely without anyone suspecting anything. If he just let her go she might get suspected of conspiring with the confederacy. If he let her 'flee' or allow her to be 'saved', everyone would think him incompetent. No, an exchange of hostages was the perfect excuse to get her and Anakin together again. And until then... he'd get to spend some time with his future daughter-in-law.

At the same time on a republican ship heading back to the middle of the galaxy, a worried padawan came bursting into the medical room.

"Master! Obi-Wan!"

"Heard you the first time", a sour voice grumbled and a couple of medical droids moved aside to reveal the form of the auburn haired Jedi in the bed.

"Master! You're alright", Anakin Skywalker said with noticeable relief and moved closer. It was then that he noticed the bandaged stump where Obi-Wans right hand used to be. Immediately, the padawan froze and his eyes widened before narrowing quickly. Blood rushed in his ears as he felt the anger rise inside of him and a scowl formed on his forehead.

"Who did this?!", he demanded to know. "What happened?"  
"Anakin..."

"Who hurt you like that!?"

"Anakin!", the Jedi Master called out sharply. "Calm _down."_

Anakin looked at him in surprise but finally, he took a deep breath and fought down his violent emotions. He could feel his Masters worry for him through their bond. That was ridiculous. He wasn't the one with a missing hand! But he couldn't afford to lose his temper around him, not when he was in such a state.

So the young Jedi calmed himself down forcefully. It was hard, seeing as he was still so worried about Padme, angry at Master Yoda and so confused and furious and sad and just plain mad at his father.

Anakin counted to ten and took a seat by his Masters side before he dared open his eyes again and ask, this time calmly but much more determined:  
"Who did this to you?"

Obi-Wan sighed and laid his good hand on Anakins. "Qui-Gon did."

Anakin almost jumped to his feet again at that.

"_What!? _How could he!? Master, I don't understand it! Why does he work against the Republic? Why is he conspiring with these people? He was your Master, he was a Jedi!"

"Anakin..."

"He's... He's supposed to protect you! No matter what he thinks is right or what my father made him think, a bond between Master and student should be stronger then that, shouldn't it? How could he hurt you like that, it's the worst betrayal!" Anakin couldn't understand it and he was so angry, not just at Qui-Gon but at his father as well.

"Anakin, I killed him."

"I don't - what?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and for just a moment he opened up his mind wide enough to let Anakin feel a fraction of the pain he felt inside. The young man flinched back as if he'd been slapped but regretted it in the same moment as Obi-Wan let go of his hand and turned away, unable to look into his eyes any longer.

"I... I killed my old Master", the Jedi choked. "He... He was about to... to finish me off. Said if I'd be captured it would only be worse for me. And I... I killed him. "He shook his head as if unable to believe his own words. "I literally stabbed him in the back from behind."

Anakin felt how their connection was being closed again and he sunk into his seat, suddenly feeling very small and childish. What right did he have to complain about his fathers political orientation when Obi-Wans Master had tried to kill him with his own two hands? What right did he have to be angry at having once again confirmed his fathers disregard for life when Obi-Wan watched his entire world shatter as the foundation of his beliefs crumbled in the darkness? What right did he have to feel confused about his duties between his desire to save Padme, to follow the Jedi Code and to fight side by side with his father when Obi-Wan had had to choose his old Master and the darkness or killing his father figure in the name of the light?

"I... I am sorry", he finally managed to get out.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and visibly pulled himself together. "My Master... He was not himself anymore", he whispered. "The dark side... does things to people. He was still very much convinced that he was doing the right thing but it was _wrong. _The dark side is an evil, twisted power. It is everything we Jedi stand against." Obi-Wan looked at him seriously, even putting additional weight behind his words using the force. "Listen to me, Anakin, this is important. We must never, _never _use it, regardless for which reasons. It changes people without them even realizing it. If we fall for it, we lose whatever we have been fighting for."

"I... I know that", Anakin replied, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Do you? Because, my padawan, you came dangerously close to using the dark side yourself today and that more then once."

Anakin paled. "I wouldn't do that! I know about the risks, I have myself under control." And he did, except for that moment when he hadn't known whenever or not Padme was alright. In that moment, it hadn't been important what would become of him because if Padme wasn't there, there was nothing he could fight for. There was nothing important except for her so of course he would use everything to get her back. It was only later that he'd realized that there _was_ more. There was Obi-Wan. There was his life and reputation as a Jedi. There was his mother. There was even, as ridiculous as it sounded, his father who had no other thread holding him to the light then him.

"Anakin", Obi-Wan said seriously, "you are mistaken. There are no risks to using the dark side. There are only hard consequences. If you use something evil to do good, you're still evil."

"Who said absolutes are for Sith?", Anakin returned.

"What I mean is-"  
"I know exactly what you mean, Master", the young Jedi interrupted him. "But I refuse to believe that defending your own life makes you evil."

"No", Obi-Wan whispered, "but it makes me a murderer."

"It makes you a skilled fighter. Sometimes you have to take a life to protect thousands of others."

"You kill for protection but you murder in war! I'm a Jedi, Anakin, a peacekeeper, how can I kill a person, much less another Jedi without failing in my role?"

"If that's so", Anakin called out, "then all of the Jedi who came to save us today failed in their role!"  
"Well, maybe they did." Obi-Wan shook his head and sank a bit deeper into his pillows. "I should have never called for reinforcements."

"If you hadn't, you'd be dead! And don't you dare suggest that would be better!"

"Well, we wouldn't be at war..."  
"No, we'd just be totally unprepared for when that army comes marching to our front door. It's... sad what happened to Master Jinn but he fought for what he believed in and so did you. Sometimes it can't be helped that different perspectives clash. What makes Master Jinns betrayal so unforgivable is only that he never told you about any of this."

Obi-Wan gave him a crooked smile. "Now it's the student lecturing the Master, huh?"

"Well, I have to when you're being stupid", Anakin returned.

The Jedi got serious quickly again though. "I am sorry, Anakin. You must be quite shaken by the events of this day as well, yet you're holding yourself great. I heard you saved Master Yodas life."

Anakins expression darkened. "I didn't do anything worthwhile. My duty was to protect Senator Amidala but she's still missing. I came here to save you but ended up in the arena together with you. I couldn't help you with Master Jinn, I couldn't stop Dooku and I didn't even cross swords with my father once. He just kinda... walked away from me."

"Don't be so harsh to yourself. If you hadn't stopped Vader, none of the Jedi would've been able to escape. I would've never made it to the ship in time. And he did let us go, his fleet didn't fire a single shoot at us."

Anakin shrugged. "He probably wanted to send a message to the Republic. A proper declaration of war to demoralize the people."

"It wasn't a message for the Republic, Anakin. It was a message for _you."_

The young Jedi looked at him funny. "For me?"

"Yes, for you. To show off his power, how easily he could've crushed us all but also how he would generously spare us just because we're your allies. Thousands of clones died today, Anakin, but if you want to win a war you don't shot at the soldiers. You aim for the generals. It didn't make any sense for him to spare that one ship carrying the retreating Jedi. He still wants you to come back to him."

"What about this other Sith Master Jinn talked about? The one that's supposed to manipulate people from the Republic's side?"

"I'll be honest with you, Anakin, I think it's just a distraction. Qui-Gon believed it to be true but he said it himself that he's only ever seen this supposed enemy in visions. It's not even guaranteed that it's a real threat. The force warns us of possible futures but there are many aspects to it and I do not believe Vader mentally stable enough to find his way through the often confusing ways the force leads people on. And that is if Vader didn't just make it up from scratch.

No, I believe he's fighting for them because of you. Do you remember what the Council said when they took you in? You might be the Chosen One, the one who will bring balance to the force."

"But we don't know if that's me! Nobody can really tell."  
"No, but whenever you really are the Chosen One or not is irrelevant as long as the right people _think _you are. Vaders whole reason for placing you in our care might be to make sure the force will chose you and so that he might have a bond with you that might keep you from following your destiny. He doesn't care about politics. If it's just war he wants he could've just as easily fought for the Republic together with you. Instead he forces you to chose a side. In doing so he makes sure that if you do follow his lead, there will be no way back for you. That is why it is such a great accomplishment that you resisted him, that you stood strong and continued to fight for what you believe in. That is what true strength is about and that is why you haven't failed today. Even Master Yoda will have to acknowledge that."

"But if that's true... If you're right, Master, doesn't that mean that this is all my fault? If it weren't for me, my father wouldn't fight with the Confederacy, his fleet wouldn't have been there and we might have won and prevented a war from breaking out."

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. "Look at us, Anakin, fighting over whose fault it is the galaxy is breaking apart. I have said it so often, you are not responsible for the actions of your father. Everything you do to counter or distract him can only be counted in your favor, but it's not your duty."

"I wish the force would just tell me what to do, what to think. I'm always asking for guidance but it doesn't tell me anything when it comes to my father."  
"Me neither..."

For a moment, the two Jedi remained in silence.

"Do you... think he might've done something to it?", Anakin finally asked quietly. "So that nobody could get a read on him?"  
Obi-Wan shuddered. "That is... a disturbing thought. But no, I don't think anybody could have that kind of power. We are just... not asking the right questions. I'm sorry, Anakin. I know it must have been a shock for you to see your father like that."  
Again, Anakin shrugged but it took a greater effort to appear uncaring. "It wasn't that terrible actually. He never made a secret out of being a Sith or liking to fight. He even hinted that he wanted to take part in a war. I... Mainly I just feel stupid that I let it affect me at all."

"He was... very throughout", Obi-Wan replied vaguely. "You mustn't let his betrayal get to you. You have to be at peace with yourself and with the force. He will only bring you pain. You have to let him go."

"I know that", Anakin replied with a scowl, "but I can't just break a bond that has been there for years." He wasn't talking about himself anymore, he was more concerned about his Master. It would be impossible to release pain and guilt like the one his Master felt into the light side of the force. "I don't think you can either. Sometimes... Maybe sometimes letting go isn't the solution. Sometimes you have to acknowledge your feelings, accept and just... Endure them. Learn to live with them but make them less of a priority."

Now it was Obi-Wan who scowled. "Did your father tell you that?"  
"No", Anakin replied. "That was my mother."

XxX

AN: I know, it is a little sad that Qui-Gon's dead but as you can see it is actually important for Obi-Wan's character developement. He's an important part of Anakin's life, it's impossible to leave him out for too long. I was kinda annoyed by his character in canon so I'm using this fanfic to make him... well, not a better Jedi, but a better/ more realistic human.

Writer's block is still plaguing me. I guess that was to be expected after such a big dramatic spike in the story. I'll give my best through.

Oh, and I know that my punctuation is different from the English one. I _won't _change 21 chapters of it and I won't start writing any different either because that's what I'm used to and comfortable with. Please may stop mentioning it. Thanks.


	22. Prisoner I

Padme Amidala woke up feeling dizzy and confused. She was lying on a bed in a white room and the buzz of medical machines was all she could hear. As she felt for the wounds on her back she discovered a bandage. Barely any pain came from it. Her clothes had also been changed to something loose but practical that wouldn't put pressure on her wounds.

She remembered driving into a big arena and fighting off some kind of beast. Yes, she'd been at Geonosis together with Anakin. They were about to be executed but then the Jedi had arrived.

Padme let out a relieved breath. She must've been saved then. She only hoped that Anakin was alright as well.

Padme stood up and, wondering why the room was empty, she walked to the door. On the other side a guard stood watch, a young man in light gray armor and short black hair.

"Good Morning, Miss", he greeted her politely.

"Good Morning", she returned somewhat confused. "Where is everybody?"

"Most of the crew is busy with repairs. If you are feeling well, the Commander has ordered you to be brought before him as soon as you wake up."

"Who is the Commander?", she wanted to know.

"It's Lord Vader, of course. You are a guest on the _SSD Executor._"

Padme was confused. Lord Vader? He couldn't mean Anakin's father, could he? The senator didn't know any other noble with that name.

"I feel fine, thank you", she answered the guard. "Was the ship badly damaged?"

"The _Executor _only has a few scratches but some troops are being sent to the other ships that suffered more. Those clones are better at shooting than any droid but they couldn't do anything against our raw firepower."

They had started walking down the corridor but something about the words of the guard felt strange to Padme. Clones? What was he even talking about? The last thing she remembered the Jedi that had arrived to help them were severely outnumbered.

"Excuse me but do you know what happened to my... bodyguard?"

"Your bodyguard?"

"Yes, his name is Anakin Skywalker. He is a Jedi assigned to protect me."

The guard merely continued to look ahead. "If he's a Jedi, he's probably dead."

Padme felt her blood freeze. "What do you mean by that?"

"A lot of Jedi were killed in the arena. If he hasn't left you behind to flee, he's probably among them."

The senator stopped, trying to form words over the ridiculously noisy beating of her heart. "Exactly where am I?"

The guard stopped as well and looked back at her. "I already told you, Miss. You are on the _Super Star Destroyer Executor, _the flagship of the Confederacy of Independent Systems under command of the Supreme Commander Lord Vader and currently resting in the orbit of the planet Geonosis."

Padme felt her legs weaken and had to lean against the next wall.

"Is everything alright, Miss?"

"Yes, just... too many capital letters", she muttered with a dry laugh.

She hadn't been saved after all. She was a captive. Confederacy of Independent Systems? She had never heard of something like that. The Jedi Master Kenobi must have discovered some kind of conspiracy, that's why they wanted to execute him. This was bigger then she had anticipated.

Also, the Jedi were defeated? She couldn't believe it. They were the best of the best, weren't they? Of course they couldn't take on an entire army but they weren't stupid enough to try either. And what was that about clones? What did all of this have to do with Anakin's father?

Padme wanted to have answers but she also knew that it might not be wise to stay long enough to get them. Maybe she could break away from her guard and find a hangar to steal a ship from. She could see a blaster at the man's hip. If she could grab it fast enough, she might be able to-

"Don't even think about it", the guard said harshly. His voice had suddenly lost all friendliness and was cold and hard like an edged sword. He turned to glance at her with steel-like gray eyes. "I have been charged with your welfare personally and if I have to bruise your arms to restrain you my whole team loses a year's salary If, by some miracle, you make it to a hangar I'll be a dead man so you can be sure that I will do everything in my power to get you to the Commander. Please do the both of us a favor and don't do anything stupid."

"I... You c-can't speak to me like this!", she tried to cover up her red face that clearly told that that had been exactly what she'd been thinking. "I am a senator of the Republic."  
"Which is why you'll be treated as an honored guest as long as you behave like one", the guard replied coldly. They had arrived at a pair of thick, magnetic doors. The guard's tone chained again to friendly: "The Commander awaits you, Miss."

Behind the doors, Padme found herself on what must be the bridge of the ship she was on. There were only a few droids to be seen. A lot of consoles that she would've thought needed constant surveillance were left empty but there were still numbers and figures flickering to life on the monitors so somebody must be controlling them.

Lord Vader was the only human on the bridge. Padme recognized him immediately, even though she had only seen him once a decade ago. He was now wearing a heavy, black cloak, the hood pulled back to reveal short brown locks. Age and weather had tanned his skin and given his face a hard, even cruel edge. Still he looked so much like Anakin it _hurt. _They were even holding themselves in the same manner, proud and uptight, confident, filling the entire room with their presence as soon as they entered. He had that same magnetic field around him that seemed to draw people to him and made them unable to ignore him.

Vader gave a nod to the guard, who quickly bowed and dismissed himself. Then he turned to her.

"Senator Amidala. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Lord Vader", she replied neutrally, wanting to test the waters. "It is... unexpected to see you here but I suppose I should thank you for having my injuries treated." Even if it were his allies who inflicted them on her in the first place.

"I am sorry you had to go through this. Master Kenobi is the only one who's blood I was seeking today, I never meant for yours to be shed."

"Did you get what you wished for then?", Padme asked coolly. If Master Kenobi died, Anakin would be... devastated.

Darth Vader remembered the elaborate report he'd gotten just twenty minutes ago, describing how they'd found what appeared to be Kenobi's severed hand next to Qui-Gon's body.

"Yes, I have", he decided. "For now. The price was high though. I lost one of my best men and a great friend today."

Padme wasn't sure what to say. On the one hand she itched to remind him that if Vader hadn't conspired with the Geonosian's about building an army, there never would've been a battle and his friend wouldn't have died. On the other hand she was aware that she was at the mercy of this man. She couldn't afford to anger him. He was a Sith Lord after all and according to Anakin, those were easy to anger and quickly ready to see blood.

"I am sorry for your loss", she replied at last as diplomatically as possible. "Though I don't quite understand why you would chose to have me captured if you could've been there helping your friend."

Something like real sadness flashed over Vader's face. It was the first human reaction she saw with him today and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he did regret what he'd done, even if just a little bit.

"It is all about priorities. I am willing and capable of sacrificing those that gave their life to me in order to protect what is most important to me. Qui-Gon knew and understood that."

"What is that that you want to protect?"

"My family, of course."

Padme didn't understand. Wasn't Lord Vader fighting against the Jedi and with them, against his own son?

"Who belongs to your family?", she whispered.

"Ah", Vader made with a slight, wistful smile. "I knew you were a clever girl. You are starting to ask the right questions. But I cannot answer you. Not yet. Maybe never. You will have to find out on your own."

"In the meantime", Padme replied carefully, "will I remain a... guest on your ship?"

"You may stay here as long as you wish, of course", Vader answered. "If you want to leave, you'll have to wait another few days. There's one of my men in the hands of the Republic that I would like to free. I have arranged for an exchange of prisoners to take place soon."

Padme could barely believe her luck. She was going to be free? She had already painted her future in the worst colors but Vader was... surprisingly hospitable.

"What if they don't agree to an exchange?", she still had to ask.

"They would be incredibly stupid to do so", Vader said. "Of course, we're talking about the Republic so it is still a possibility. However, I doubt they would leave a beautiful senator such as yourself in my hands forever, not after they have so traitorously attacked a neutral planet that had done nothing but providing the peaceful trading alliance with a basis for their personal security fleets. Their image is already damaged as it is."

Padme had to silently agree with him. The Jedi had attacked to save Kenobi, Anakin and her. Not only had they apparently lost the battle, but if they had not even been able to save all three prisoners, the image of their invulnerability would suffer greatly.

"Can I... ask one more question?"

"Of course."

Padme braced herself. "What happened to your son?" She voiced the question as if she was concerned for Vader, as if assuming he would suffer if Anakin was hurt. He would see through it of course, there wasn't a chance he would believe she actually cared for his feelings. It might, however, distract him from the sheer _need _she had to know what happened to the young Jedi.

Lord Vader suddenly had a far away look in his eyes.

"My son", he muttered, looking at her but somehow, looking _through _her.

"I don't know what happened to him", he said at last. "That's the worst of it. I _think_ that he is happy. I want to believe that he is, now that I'm not in his life anymore. He has his friends that care about him. He has an army that stands behind him. But I will not, cannot stand beside him, never. It is only through my death that I can erase all the darkness from this world that threatens him." His gaze focused and he looked at her wide eyes again.

"I'm sorry", he whispered and now it was definitely sadness in his voice. "I'm so sorry, Padme, that I couldn't be there for him." And he looked at her with such yearning, such honest blue eyes that she was sure he wasn't really talking to her, he was... confused, somehow, seeing someone else in her. Yet his emotions were real and they were so grand, so comprehensible that they seemed to eat him alive from the inside, as if his soul was bleeding out... It made her beyond uncomfortable because even though he looked so similar to Anakin, the fact remained that she _didn't know this man, _and it was wrong for a cold military leader like him to open up so completely to a stranger like her. Padme felt that if she just gave him a little push his entire being would shatter. For a tiny second she actually considered doing so but she quickly thought better. The last thing she needed was for the guy who leading a war against the Republic to have a mental breakdown while she was in the vicinity and he had an entire fleet at his command.

"It's... It's okay", she said at last. "I'm sure you did everything you could."

His eyes lit up a bit with a faint hope. "You forgive me?"

"I... accept your apology", she replied. She didn't really have another choice. She couldn't really forgive him for fighting against Ani. It was _not okay. _She could, however, recognize that he truly was sorry and that he only fought for what he thought was right even if it was wrong.

"But it is not me you have to ask for forgiveness", she continued. "It is Anakin."

He blinked. "What?"

"I don't think he understands why you didn't help out when the Geonosians wanted to kill us. It will be prudent to explain things to him", Padme said as soothingly as she could. Maybe if Vader thought about how to explain his actions to Anakin, he would realize that there really was no explanation and he ought to _stop fighting a pointless war. _Or so she hoped.

Instead, Vader scowled as if she'd said something disappointing.

"_Anakin _does not exist", he said sharply. "He died a very long time ago because he was _weak. _This is a new time. I can't let it happen again, I can't be... _weak. _And you!" She was flinching back now as his glare grew more intense. "You can't be here. I have to get rid of you, you..." For just a second, he seemed to choke on his own words. "You... don't... belong here!"

Abruptly he whirled around, his flapping robe almost hitting her face.

"Guards!", he called and with a _swish _one of the doors opened to reveal the same man who brought Padme to the bridge. Panic hit her for a moment. Get rid of her? What did that mean? Was he going to kill her after all? And what did he mean, Anakin died a long time ago? He wasn't making any sense!

"Yes, Sir?"

"Bring the senator back to her room where she is to remain for the duration of her stay here. I don't want to see her face anymore!"

"Of course, Sir."

The guard grabbed her arm to pull her through the door. He wouldn't have needed to. Padme was more then glad to escape the bridge and the still reeling Sith inside.

The door closed and Darth Vader was left alone. The force trembled around him as he fought to keep his emotions from exploding.

Padme was older now. She looked more like the Padme he used to know and for a moment he had forgotten himself, had forgotten who or where or when he was. He couldn't afford to slip up like that. One of these days it could cost him his life - or worse yet, the lives of those he cared about. Darth Vader was the only name he listened to these days and it had to stay that way. The world wasn't ready for two Chosen Ones. He had to stay firmly separated from his other self to be able to play his role and that meant separating himself from Padme. He wished he could show her who he was in the inside. He wanted to open up to her and tell her that he was doing all of this for her and their family but he couldn't. He mustn't because she, like everyone else, had to see nothing but Darth Vader in him, the ruthless Sith Lord and cold blooded Commander. Even if there was still a piece of Anakin Skywalker left alive in him, she must never know about it. If she did, it would be oh so easy for her to convince him to give up his ways and join their little family. It was what he wished for the most for himself but it _couldn't be. _It was a position where he would once again be forced to watch the destruction of everything he cared about, and he wouldn't go through that again. Maybe, once Sidious was dead, once the Republic had fallen so hard they had to build up something new from the ruins, maybe then he could allow himself to be close to them again. Only then they wouldn't want him anymore.

XxX

AN: I'm sorry, my writers block is still going strongly. I can't put a single word down. Still I wanted to let you know that I'm still alive so you get one of my backup chapters.

Really, I need some help here. Give me ideas! Give me inspiration! Talk some nonsense, anything! I want this fanfic to die as little as you do but I need something to keep me going.

I finished everything to do with Padme and Feral and I have one scene complete from when the war is in full motion but I've got no idea how to connect them. Also somewhere in the middle of this Ashoka is supposed to enter but I have no idea how the 'new' ANakin will treat her. Help?


	23. Prisoner II

"Good Morning, Master."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes sleepily. "Good Morning, Anakin."

It wasn't really morning. It was almost lunch and Anakin grinned at him, probably thinking Obi-Wan had slept through half of the day. He hadn't. He was awake since the early hours, haunted by images of his dead Master and only just awoke from a light nap. But his Padawan didn't have to know that.

"I have good news and better news", the young man proclaimed. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"The better news", he decided. he could use something to lift his mood.

Anakin grinned a little broader and waved at him with what appeared to be a severed arm,  
"I thought I would lend you a hand, Master."

"What in the name of the force...!?"

"It's an artificial hand. I worked on it the whole night. You should be able to use it like a normal hand. See, it even has rosy skin and everything."

Obi-Wan felt a bit faint looking at the robotic hand. Somehow it made the loss of his real hand more apparent. He had been trying to ignore the stump lying next to him on the bed.

"You... made this for me?" He repeated. "But how do you know how?"

Anakin's face fell a bit. "Well, making prosthetics was one of the main branches in my familie's business on Tattoine aside from droids."

"Did you learn it from your father?"

The young man tensed up even more as if caught by something he shouldn't do. "Maybe! What does it matter?"

"Anakin, please don't misunderstand me. It is just that as the situation is now, we will need every piece of information about him that we can get. It just seems a little odd that a Sith Lord who never lost a limb would know so much about prosthetics."

"Well, I don't know"; he said hotly. "People got their limps cut off on a daily basis on Tattoine. It's how punishment is delivered now that the Hutt's aren't there anymore to enslave people. Maybe it was just good business?"

"That would imply he planned to take over the planet and change its politics a lot sooner than he did and that something happened to change his mind."

Anakin sighed. "Yes, yes, I know, I'm great and everybody wants to get their hands on me."

Obi-Wan chuckled a bit. "Now tell me, what's the good news."

His Padawan straightened his back. "The Council has decided that I'm going to be knighted in a week."

Obi-Wan felt his jaw go slack. "But... Anakin... That's wonderful! How in the name of the force is that only the good news?"

The Jedi slumped his shoulders a bit. "I still don't think I deserve it. They're just making a lot of promotions now that the situation is so tense everywhere and we'll probably have to go to war. I didn't do anything noteworthy." There was something else though, something that Anakin didn't voice but Obi-Wan felt it anyway when he touched his Padawan's mind briefly. He felt that the day he was to be knighted should be _his _day only, his special day. He didn't want to share it with a bunch of other Padawans. Obi-Wan knew that feeling, knew it well because he had felt the same when Qui-Gon had ended his education so abruptly. Anakin knew that as well, which was probably why he didn't mention it. For that, Obi-Wan was thankful.

"Anakin, we already talked about this. It is only because of you that there even is a war to fight - that we still have a chance to protect this galaxy."

"I know, but..! I just don't feel like a knight right now, that's all."

"Because you couldn't save the maiden?", Obi-Wan asked knowingly. Anakin blushed, giving him all the answer he needed.

"I'm sorry that we had to leave her behind", he said. "But you have to put it out of your mid. There is nothing you can do."

"No, there has to be something! I can't just abandon her. I mean, protecting her was my duty. As soon as you're better I can take a few men and go back to search for-"

"Anakin, no! You can't do that."

"Why not? She's a senator, isn't she? Somebody has to be sent to save her, why not me?"

"Because...!" Obi-Wan stopped here, just looking at Anakin helplessly.

Unfortunately, his Padawan used that moment to return the light touch of his mind, searching for whatever caused his Master discomfort. Obi-Wan wasn't fast enough to hide his thoughts and Anakin eyes widened at what he saw.

"She's not on Geonosis anymore", he whispered. "But... I don't understand. How do you _know _that?"

Obi-Wan sighed. There wasn't any use in hiding it now.

"I had to give my report earlier this day to a member of the High Council. Apparently, the senator has fallen into the hands of Lord Vader."

Anakin didn't know what to say to that, mainly because he didn't know if that was good or bad news. "How did _they _know?", he asked at last.

"He proposed an exchange of prisoners and sent a hologram of her as proof. She seems to be well."

"Then she's going to be free?"

"The situation is... more complicated then that."

"Why?"

"The hostage Vader wants back is one of the warriors fighting with a red lightsaber during the battle. If this man we caught is Vader's apprentice, we can't let him go. Not only is he too dangerous to be let free but he could also have valuable information."

"But you said it yourself, there was more then one person fighting with red lightsabers! Even if one of them is a Sith apprentice - which doesn't make any sense since last time I checked, the Council assumed Dooku and my father to be Master and apprentice - do you really think it would be the one weak enough to get caught?"

"I know, Anakin. They asked me for my opinion and I told them it would be wiser to agree to the exchange before Vader decides to come and personally free this person. They are still discussing the matter. If they do decide to do an exchange, I'm sure they will offer you to be part of it." It would be the smart thing to do. Vader had let his son walk free once. If he was part of the rescue team, chances were that he would succeed again.

"But what if they _don't _agree to it? What if they decide to just let her _die?"_

"Then, my young Padawan, you will have to accept their decision. We cannot risk the lives of thousands to save a single one." It was about time Anakin learned this lesson. Maybe it was even best that he learned it now before he was knighted and Obi-Wan lost his authority over him. The rule of no attachments had always been the one Anakin had the most trouble with. It was this characteristic of him that could very soon break his neck when Vader used it against him.

Anakin didn't make another mention of the senator but he was fidgeting the entire time and when he finally left the room he seemed strangely relieved.

What Obi-Wan didn't know, though he suspected it, was that Anakin took a shuttle over to the ship carrying Master Yoda immediately. The old Jedi was still in the middle of the meeting Obi-Wan had mentioned and so Anakin spent half an hour pacing in front of the room. When the doors finally opened, he could barely keep himself from storming in.

"Master", he addressed Mace Windu, the first Jedi to leave the meeting, "I heard that there was to be an exchange of hostages involving Senator Amidala. I feel responsible for what happened to her and would like to offer my help in the matter."

Windu merely gave him a scowl. "Unfortunately for her, the prisoner we have managed to secure has been deemed too valuable to be given back to the hands of the enemy."

Anakin's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"There will be no exchange of hostages."

"Then... Then I'd like to be part of the rescue team."

But the Jedi Master shook his head. "We need to reorganize our forces before we can attempt any attack. The Chancellor has ordered us to come back to Coruscant. We will need every Jedi in preparation for the Confederacie's counter strike."

Anakin felt as if an ice block had been dropped in his stomach. There would be no rescue. The Jedi were going to let Padme die. They forbid him from doing anything to save her.

How long would she survive as a hostage in his fathers hands? What would he _do _to her?

Anakin liked to think his father wouldn't hurt her. He had never seen him kill an unarmed woman and Padme was smart enough not to defend herself when there was no immediate danger to her.

The danger didn't lie in physical torture. Padme might be a senator but she wasn't privy to any important military information. What Anakin feared most was that his father would warp her mind and shake her beliefs with his words and fake displays of politeness and affection. It was what had made Anakin unable to cross his blade with him. At least, he hoped that his affection _had _been fake. The alternative, that he believed in what he did, that he really thought it didn't matter that they now stood in opposing sides in a war, that all the bloodshed he was going to bring was a tolerable sacrifice for whatever goal he had and that he deluded himself in thinking Anakin would come to see his ways – that frightened him even more. It meant that his father truly had lost his mind, that he was so far engulfed in the dark side that he couldn't see clearly anymore and in such a state it was indeed possible that he would lash out at Padme in a fit of anger.

His father had never beaten Anakin but sometimes his temper had flared. At those times, his aura, what he now knew to be the dark side, had risen and lashed out at him. It hadn't hurt him physically as he had always pulled up shortly before his darkness actually penetrated his own natural force-presence, before entering his mind and accidentally shredding it apart. Still every time it happened he had felt dirty and tainted for days afterwards, the darkness clinging to him like blood on his hands. Anakin was strong and he had gotten used to it until it barely affected him. But the thought of Padme anywhere near him, her mind under the pressure of Vader's dark presence, frightened, scared...

The Jedi knew how disconcerting it could be to be under Vader's scrutiny, to feel his intense, soul searching gaze on him. He knew how to deal with it, he had grown up with it. At times, he had even enjoyed being the center of attention of his father. Now, he wouldn't hurt Padme as long as he was still hoping to get his own hostage back but when the Council refused his offer, there was no telling what he might do. When she had no use for him anymore, he might kill her off just to prove a point. Maybe it would be different if Anakin hadn't denied that she was his girlfriend. Maybe if he was convinced that the Jedi cared for her, he would keep her if just to have leverage over him.

Consciously, Anakin knew that would be even _worse _because he was a Jedi, he wasn't supposed to feel such attachment and he most certainly wasn't supposed to let a Sith use it against him. And he _would _use it, he had even said so himself. Anakin didn't know how far he would go for Padme. Would he join his father? Fight against the Republic? Against his fellow Jedi? He didn't know and that frightened him.

Luckily, he didn't have to offer Vader his loyalty in order to get Padme free. There was something else, something far more expendable that his father wanted.

Now Anakin just had to find out where they kept that prisoner.

XxX

General Feral opened his eyes when he noticed a presence getting closer to his cell. He felt it in the force before he heard the steps. It was a powerful presence – a Jedi, then.

Feral snorted. He didn't make any move to get up from the ground. He didn't want to pay the Jedi any respect by meeting him standing but above that, he was exhausted. The Zabrak hadn't slept for five days. Those damn Republicans wouldn't let him. His cell was always bright as day. In irregular intervals a sharp, annoying noise would ring from a speaker he couldn't see, waking him up whenever he dared closing his eyes. His meals were very sparse as well, just enough to keep him alive. Whenever he tried to sleep regardless, a group of clones would enter and make sure he didn't get a minute of rest.

It wasn't quite torture (they were the _good guys _after all) but his treatment was meant to break his spirit. They weren't stupid enough to believe he'd give them any information from just that. Well, they had in the beginning thought he'd agree to a deal but Feral had merely mocked them, sending their troops off to far away uninhabitable planets in search for enemy bases. No, by now they were merely hoping he'd crack enough to slip up unintentionally when the real interrogation started.

Of course Feral would never tell them anything. He was well aware that he was the weakest of the Zabrak brothers and that Lord Vader didn't have any good reason to risk any resources to save him. It was his own fault that he was here now. He had been careless. Feral would have to prove his strength by escaping out of his own power. Only then would Vader take him back. But he had to find a way out soon because if he didn't, it would be his brothers who'd be punished for his failure.

Feral shuddered at the thought. He remembered quite clearly when Savage had messed up an easy mission in which he had to intimidate a corrupt politician. He'd shown him his face, something that Lord Vader had strictly forbidden all of them. Maul had to go and slaughter said politician, any witnesses that had been present and their families and friends as well to cover it up. As a punishment, Savage had had to watch as Vader peeled the skin off Feral's back and worked his bare flesh with lighting for the most agonizing five minutes of his life. It had been the day he'd truly started fearing Darth Vader.

Still, that pain was nothing against what he felt when Vader had broken every single bone in Maul's legs after Feral had killed a customer he'd been meant to protect in a fit of anger. To see his normally stoic, powerful brother writhe and cry as his skin ripped open and bones protruded from it, crushed from the pressure Vader put on them with the force, to see the silent accusation in his eyes and to be pushed away with a sneer of contempt – he never wanted to see that again.

His brothers always forgave him. They never hated him for being the reason of their pain because Feral had been at the receiving end of Vader's punishment often enough himself. Still in that moment, they couldn't do anything else but hate each other. It was the only thing that made them go through it. They had to concentrate on that hatred to push away the pain or they'd go mad. When you're so far down the path of darkness, hatred is the only thing that gets through such pain.

Feral doesn't want his brothers to hate him, not even for a moment. He's failed, he knows that, but he'd die before he makes it any worse by giving away information.

The fact that they're sending a Jedi means that they'll start the interrogation now. Feral had expected them to wait a little longer. Maybe try again with some clones. Given that he ripped the last batch they sent him apart using the force and his bare hands, it's not surprising that they don't. Only a Jedi would be powerful enough to even survive interrogation with him but a Jedi wouldn't be able to inflict the kind of pain necessary to... win him over. The only real threat would be them trying to attack his mind using the force and Feral hasn't been weakened enough by food and sleep deprivation for that to work. They probably just want to make one final offer before they resort to that. Well, he'll show them just what how strong his mind was. Vader had trained him for this as well.

When the door finally opened, Feral was surprised that he actually recognized the Jedi. How could he not when he wore the same face as the source of all his nightmares?

Anakin Skywalker looked a bit haunted himself but still determined. He had a lightsaber in his right hand. It was not activated but he gripped it tightly, as if he was only waiting for an excuse to ignite it. A group of four Clonetroopers was covering his back, their blasters pointing at him.

"Today is your lucky day", Skywalker declared and it took all he had for Feral not to duck his head under that oh so familiar intense glare. "You'll be leaving this cell. Stand up."

Feral didn't move an inch. He just continued to glare at the boy suspiciously. And he was a boy. There was some sort of... innocence still around him. It was the reason Feral hadn't recognized his force presence. It was very similar to Vader's but this innocence, this light was something that would appear entirely inappropriate around the Sith Lord. Feral couldn't remember the last time he had felt that innocent. Damn, had the boy ever killed someone?

Skywalker sighed in exasperation. "I don't have time for this", he muttered and came closer.

"Be careful, Sir!", one of the clones warned and raised his blaster a bit higher. He didn't need to. Lord Vader had made it perfectly clear that if any of the Zabrak's hurt one of his family without his explicit permission, he was going to let a coin toss decide whom of them to kill. Not just torture, kill. Vader's punishments were always harsh but that rule had been the only one he'd ever set that he'd declared would be punished with a death sentence. A slow death, of course, one they had to watch for hours until finally Vader would allow one of them to deliver the final blow to their brothers neck to release him.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. What is your name?", Skywalker tried again. Though his words were civil, his tone was annoyed as if he didn't really consider him worthy of his attention.

Feral didn't react. He had refused to give out information and his name counted under that as well. He hadn't given any of his interrogators his name before, what made the Jedi think he would do so now?

"Fine, don't tell me", Skywalker snapped at last, his patience running short. "It doesn't matter. I know you have to be someone higher up for my father to want you back."

Feral was momentarily surprised that Skywalker still called Vader his father. He would've thought he'd have distanced himself from him by now by calling him by his name. The idea of anyone feeling some kind of real affection towards that _man _was simply foreign to him. Sure, Feral could respect him, even admire him for his power, and battle prowess. Despite everything he'd done to him and his brothers, he didn't really hate him either. Vader had been a strict but just Master. That didn't change the fact that Feral was terrified of him.

"You are to take part in an exchange of prisoners. Now I can let these clones stun you or you can come with us willingly. Your choice."

That at last got a reaction from Feral. His mouth opened slightly, brows knitting in confusion. An exchange of prisoners? That didn't make any sense. Vader didn't take prisoners. At least not from his enemies. Any prisoners taken were tortured for information and then killed but they were never returned for political advantages or other persons. Vader preferred to win a war with raw power rather then negotiation. If he had a prisoner valuable enough to exchange for Feral, he'd torture this person for all that it was worth and it would take more then five days for that. Even then he wouldn't return the body, not even for him.

So then, what did this mean? Was the Jedi simply lying? But what for? To get him out of the cell? He was right, he'd only have to stun and drag away his body for that. An exchange, even a fabricated one, wouldn't force him to give them any information.

Feral felt cold as he got another idea. Could it be that Savage and Maul were acting on their own, offering an exchange without Vader's permission? It was something he would trust them to do but the consequences if Vader found out... This was betrayal. This was treason. They'd all be killed for this-

"No", he decided, grinding his teeth.

"What?" Skywalker narrowed his eyes.

"I won't be going anywhere with you", Feral continued and stood up to better be able to dodge the blasterfire that was sure to follow.

"Don't you understand what I just said? You're going back to your _Master."_ He practically spat out the word. "Now move before I come to my senses and leave you here to rot."

Feral still didn't move.

Skywalker cursed. For a moment he looked like he swallowed something foul. Then he spoke very quickly in Huttese, a language that Feral knew well from having to deal with the disgusting creatures in the past years a lot. More importantly though, the clones behind him didn't understand it.

"I promised my father I'd get you out of here and I'm not going to disappoint him. Now _move _before the other Jedi notice that I've come here without authorization!"

Only years of harsh training prevented Feral to show his shock. Skywalker was a spy!? Of course, objectively it made sense. They were father and son after all. It should've been impossible to hide it from the Jedi still.

But... If his brothers had orchestrated an exchange, it didn't make any sense for Skywalker to lure him into it by pretending to work for Vader. That he did so meant he couldn't actually afford to stun him. He needed him to stay conscious and to cooperate. That would only make sense if wasn't allowed to free Feral. So then, did he tell the truth? There wasn't much Feral could lose even if he didn't. He still wouldn't give him any information just in case. Maybe it wasn't about Feral after all. Maybe this was Skywalkers trial of fire, the moment he had to prove his loyalty to Vader.

"Fine", he finally said and allowed the clones to bind his hands behind his back. They were magnetic binds of course – not a chance to break free using the force.

The group got to the hangar without problems.

"In there", Skywalker commanded, pointing to a starfighter.

"Sir...?", one of the clones asked, clearly noting that there was barely enough room for two pilots in the ship.

"It's a one-on-one exchange, no other parties allowed", Skywalker claimed. "Don't worry about it, there will be other backup."

The clones were still hesitant but they didn't stop Feral from climbing into the fighter.

"So... There's more to you then meets the eye, huh?", Feral asked as soon as they started.

The Jedi ignored his words. "There really is an exchange but the Council refused it. I hacked into their database and found out they want to set up an ambush at the meeting place. We have to break through their blockade and find my fathers ship before it can land."

"Your disguise will be blown after that", he notices. Feral was still suspicious. If Skywalker really was a sleeper, it didn't make sense to use him now, for a pawn like him with comparatively low value.

"No, it won't. The decision to refute the offer was made by the Jedi Council. I'll simply claim to have acted on orders of the senate instead. They are after all the highest authority."

"That may give you enough time to get away but not to get back in."

"The prisoner my fathers keeps _is _a senator so it isn't, strictly speaking, a lie. In the worst case, I still have other friends high up who will cover my back."

"I really hope Lord Vader told you to do this personally", Feral replied. "If not, you're going to get into a hell of a lot of trouble for risking that much."

"Can't you just say thank you and be done with it?!", Skywalker snapped. He had finished setting the coordinates for the hyper jump.

"Maybe if you open the binds."

"Not an ice cube's chance on Mustafar", the Jedi muttered and pushed the button.

XxX

AN: Thank you so much for your support and your ideas. Some of them were really helpful. I will still have to do a time skip, thus leaving out a lot of things that might be fun writing/reading about but I'll rather be save and move forward instead of risking another block.

Have fun, read&amp;review!


	24. Prisoner III

Darth Maul watched on the monitor how the starfighter docked onto the hangar. He activated his commlink.

"Bring the senator", he commanded. He waited until the fighter opened to reveal a somewhat gray-looking but uninjured Feral and a fiercely scowling Skywalker. The message they'd received had been surprising to say the least. Not only had the place for the exchange been changed from the neutral ground of a small moon to the enemy bringing their prisoner straight to them but also they had been warned about an ambush.

Of course Maul had half expected there to be one. They'd actually set up their own little ambush. But Skywalker coming to deliver the Sith himself and alone, that was unexpected.

"Do you think it's a trap?", Savage asked from behind him.

The Sith apprentice turned to leave the security room. "Even if it is, we have to risk it", he decided. He wouldn't let his little brother down, not again.

"It's almost sad we have to give her up", Savage mused as a couple of droids brought the senator to them. "She's become somewhat of my favorite human. The Master's been in a great mood ever since she came here."

Maul gave his brother a weird look. "He's locked himself in his meditation chamber and doesn't speak to anybody. He won't even attend the exchange even through I informed him it was Skywalker who brought Feral here. Normally he wouldn't leave out a chance to get a go at the boy. How is that proof of his good mood?"

Savage shrugged. "He hasn't tortured us yet."

That, Maul had to concede, was true. He had expected to suffer for Feral's failure and being caught. It was possible that it was still to come but Maul was only glad that Vader had waited long enough so that they'd be able to ensure Feral's safety themselves. He very much doubted Vader's mood was good... but in this case, his brooding was_favorable_.

"What is going on?", the senator wanted to know as the droids dragged her behind them.

"Follow me", Maul simply said and lead them to the hangar. Shortly before the doors opened, he grabbed her arm roughly as she was moving too slow for his taste.

"Padme!", Skywalker cried out as soon as he saw her. Completely forgetting about his own prisoner, he ran towards her but still had the mind to draw his lightsaber before he actually reached them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am."

Meanwhile Savage had stepped forward from behind his brother and quickly freed Feral of his bindings. He gave him a quick pat on the back and a questioning glance to ask if everything was alright which Feral answered with a grim nod. That was all that was needed between them.

Maul let go of the senator and she rushed towards the Jedi. It effectively prevented him from activating his saber as he had the hands full of woman.

"Lord Vader will be most pleased that the exchange went smoothly", Maul declared. "You are dismissed, Skywalker."

The Jedi looked up at him, for the first time taking his eyes off the girl. Really, one would think they were a couple or something.

"That's it?", he asked suspiciously. " You're letting us go?"

"I might change my mind if you don't stop asking stupid questions", he returned.

Truth to be told, he'd half a mind to just murder whoever came to pick up the senator as soon as Feral was free. Vader had told him not to but he didn't see a reason why he shouldn't. Or more precisely, why it would anger his Master if he disobeyed just this time. He'd been so worried about Feral this whole time, he _needed _to kill something. But the Jedi had sent Skywalker of all people. A smart move in hindsight, though it troubled Maul that it was already that well known that Vader wouldn't kill his son. Of course he knew that was kinda the point. Vader wanted to play his mind games with the boy and for that he had to frequently meet him on missions. Allowing him to succeed now and then was the only way to coax the Jedi into sending Skywalker to confront him again.

Maul knew that his Master didn't care about the war. It was just a means to an end, one that he happened to enjoy. Maul didn't care about the Republic either but it did hurt his pride to have to declare defeat again and again just so that Vader could have his merry time with his son. In the end it would be him who had to explain this whole thing to the Separatist council. Normally that would've been Qui-Gon's job. Vader just hated politics so much he didn't trust himself not to kill some of the council members if he had to 'defend' himself. As his second-in-command, that was now Maul's job. It really was a shame that the old man had died. Maul had never listened much to diplomacy lessons. Oh well, he'd just have to use intimidation instead.

"Anakin, let's go", Amidala urged the Jedi. Skywalker threw one last suspicious glance at them before they hurried to the fighter.

Feral stepped next to Maul and, having examined them both and found them uninjured, asked: "Skywalker isn't really a spy for the Lord, isn't he?"

Maul turned to him somewhat disbelieving. "He better not be! All of this only serves the purpose to draw him to our side, doesn't it?"

For a moment there was silence between the three brothers as they watched the ship take off.

"There's totally something between those two", Savage muttered.

"Yeah", Feral agreed. "Definitely."

Silence. Then:  
"What do you mean by that?"

Savage and Feral looked at their brother, who returned the gaze confused.

"Like... there're flying sparks. You know. Butterflies and stuff", Feral said awkwardly.

Maul blinked. "Butterflies?"

"He's talking about sexual tension", Savage offered.

"Oh. Right." Darth Maul felt kinda stupid for a moment. "You think so?"

They both stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then Feral burst out laughing and Savage grinned, boxing his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Let's go to the cafeteria", Feral decided. "I'm starving."

"Hey!", Maul protested, not liking being left standing like that.

"You're such a virgin", Savage teased and dragged him behind them.

Maul was really glad he couldn't blush. "I'm not!"

He really wasn't. There just wasn't much time between training, slaughtering criminals, missions, dodging Vader's attempts to 'test' him and more training to meet girls. He was a Sith apprentice after all, he had to meet certain rules and other then with his brothers, Vader did keep a tight schedule and close tabs on him. It really wasn't his fault that he wasn't getting as much female attention as he would've liked.

Still, even though it was embarrassing it was also a relief to have both his brothers back and at his side. There wouldn't be much time in the coming years of war for such easy banter and he was determined to enjoy it in the time he had.

XxX

Chancellor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, was angry. Furious even.

It wasn't the failure of his army on Geonosis that angered him. On the contrary, the greater the threat through the Separatists, the more support he would gain in the senate with a pro-war campaign. What really annoyed him was that he hadn't _expected _the clones and the Jedi to fail so miserably and he hadn't expected it because his apprentice had failed to report to him that he had his own strike team assembled that could rival the Jedi Council in its offensive power. Not one or two, but _six _fighters wielding red lightsabers had been witnessed at the battle. Two were undoubtedly Dooku and Vader himself. One had been reported to be former Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who should have died years ago. Another one they hadn't been able to identify yet but apparently the prisoner was a Zabrak. If Jinn hadn't died ten years ago, chances were that Maul hadn't either. Sidious would have to confirm it, would have to sent a message to the Nightmother asking if she gave away any other force sensitives but if Maul was alive...

If Maul was alive, that meant he'd had help hiding himself from Sidious all this time. With the violent tendencies his former apprentice used to have, his hiding place had likely been an army. More precisely, Vader's army.

Since Dooku _still _hadn't reported on the unknown other dark Jedi, Sidious had to assume that he knew all along and was hiding the knowledge on purpose. He was making his own preparations, using Vader to overthrow Sidious and take his place.

The Sith Lord had expected something like this to happen soon. It was typical for his arrogant apprentice.

His plan would fail of course. Three Sith that powerful couldn't possibly work together, not on a daily basis, not in a situation where they needed to trust each other not to stab them in the back. Their alliance would fall apart and then all Sidious had to do was pick out the survivor for himself. In the meantime he would have to work to undo the damage done to the Republic's public image and morals. Oh, and he had to deepen his relationship with Skywalker as a backup plan.

Over the last years, Sidious hadn't gotten nearly as much contact with the young Jedi as he would've liked. He'd managed to install a friendly relationship with the boy but whenever he tried to get a bit more private or get him to open up, he became reserved. At first, he hadn't understood why. It was the few times Skywalker had been honestly surprised that he didn't already know why he was acting the way he was that clued him in. Anakin was so used to talking to his father without actually _talking _to him, always careful not to give away anything too important, that he was naturally cautious with everyone else as well. Maybe Sidious would've been able to crack his shell by now if he hadn't been so distracted by Vader's doings. But this last revelation, the forming of an order of dark Jedi, proved to him that Vader was not fit for the position of his apprentice. He was too dangerous.

He wouldn't make the same mistake with the son. Palpatine had appointed Skywalker to guard duty for the young senator and just as he'd hoped they had gotten closer. Maybe with time he'd get another leverage to hold over the boy. The plan had backfired however when Skywalker had freed the caught Zabrak, his only lead on Maul's state, to exchange him for the girl. Not only that but he had dared to claim he'd done so on the senate's orders. Sidious had half a mind to deny it and get him expelled now but his connection with him wasn't strong enough yet. He'd have to help him out, strengthen his belief that the Jedi were wrong and that Palpatine was the only one who would help him. At the very least, Skywalker would owe him and that was a beginning.

XxX

AN:

Are the Jedi becoming hypocrites? Good question. I know that Ferals treatment is generally considered torture with us but for him, it isn't since he is used much worse from Vader. Also I never mentioned if this treatment was ordered by the Jedi or simply by the clone in charge of the prison management. Even if it was a Jedi, this does not reflect the opinion of all the Jedi or even the council.

Of course you could always argue that the peacekeepers are fighting a war, which means the Sith have basically gotten them to kill for them. It's not much different from the canon wars. The real question is whenever or not Anakin and/or Obi-Wan will notice this time around? And if they do, what should they do about it?

Anyway, thanks to you lot I got over my writers block. For now. I had to celebrate it with a new chappter even though it's short. I'm starting to spread a lot of small scenes from different perspectives over a long time and more often then not they don't fit together so chapters might get shorter (but hopefully more regular in updating)


	25. See dead people

Obi-Wan woke up with a start. Shock and fear still resided in his bones as he fought against his own blanket, eventually rolling from his bed, and meeting the ground hard. Images of blood, burned bodies and lifeless eyes still flickered in his vision. It took him a couple of seconds in which he almost sliced a bookcase in half with his lightsaber until he realized that it had only been a dream. A nightmare, but the most terrible he'd ever had.

"Oh force", he sighed and grabbed the bedpost for support. He was irritated for a moment, not being able to feel the smooth wood under his fingers. His gaze was drawn to his hand. It looked normal but he didn't have any feeling in it. It wasn't real.

"You can't close your eyes forever, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi whirled around, his sword once again activated. Nobody should be in here with him. This was the Jedi temple and nobody just walked in on a Master. He was safe here! Of course, he still slept with a lightsaber under his pillow and today, he was glad for it.

His visitor however was someone entirely unexpected.

"Qui-Gon!?", he exclaimed in shock. That was not possible! Qui-Gon was dead! He... He'd killed him himself! He saw the life leave his eyes, felt their connection break...

But it was Qui-Gon. Not only that but it was the Qui-Gon he remembered. He couldn't feel the dark side anywhere around him and he had that same calm smile, the same good-natured eyes as his old Master. There was only one difference. He was blue.

"You are dead", Obi-Wan said, his voice shaking. "I... I killed you!"

"Yes, you did. But there is no death, there is the force. I have discovered the last secret, the true meaning behind the living force and now I am one with it, forever watching over the living."

"No! No, that's a trick, you're... you're a holo image or... or an hallucination."

"Obi...", Qui-Gon sighed, as if talking to a very stupid child.

"Begone!", the Jedi called out and grabbed a book from a bedside table. He threw it right at Qui-Gon's image. It went right through. There was no flicker, no disruption as there would've been with a holo message, especially a recorded one.

"Obi-Wan, I'm only here to help you-"

"Help me!?" Obi-Wan practically screeched the words. He dropped his sword in favor of being able to pull at his own hair, trying to dispel this figment of his imagination through pain. "I killed you, why would you _help _me?!"

"Because you _need _my help", his old Master replied, "more then anyone else. The force is practically screaming it at you. You saw it yourself, didn't you, the destruction of the Jedi order?"

"I will _stop_ it! I will stop it by fighting Vader and doing everything I can so no more Jedi will die in this war."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You don't understand. Vader isn't the reason for this."

"How would you know? Even if it was a vision and not just a dream - I never saw who killed them. Did you?"

"No, but-"

"Then how would you know? How would you know that Vader isn't the one destroying the order?"

"I know it because he is the Chosen One."

Obi-Wan stared at him. "What?"

"That's right. The ancient prophecy was talking about _him. _He is the favorite of the force, the one who can break all the rules without having to fear the consequences. Tell me, have you ever in all those hours you mediated on his role, received any vision or advice, have you ever received a single hint what Vader plans or how to fight him?"

No. he hadn't.

Qui-Gon nodded as if answering his thoughts. "Neither have I. That is because the force is stronger in him then in anyone else. The living force is on his side and won't help anyone to take action against him. That is why I know that he is not to blame for the Jedi's destruction. If he were, the force wouldn't have warned us."

Obi-Wan turned away, not able to face the... the _ghost _anymore.

"It's not possible", he muttered more to himself then anyone else. "It _can't _be!"

Obi-Wan knew that both light and dark side existed in the living force but he could not believe that the first one to discover its greatest secret should be a dark Jedi working for a Sith Lord. The ultimate acceptance of the force was something every Jedi strove for. If Qui-Gon, who had always searched for ways to oppose the order even before he'd left, was the first one to gain this acceptance then it meant that the Jedi were _wrong. _It meant that Obi-Wan's entire world was build on false truths. That prospect was... too horrible to even consider.

"Obi-Wan", Qui-Gon whispered and the Jedi thought he felt a light breeze. When he turned around Qui-Gon had laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, I am sorry that we had to meet again like that. I truly am. I hoped you would eventually see the truth but I did not come here to convince you."

"Didn't you? Don't you just want me to... what, get me to replace you or something?"

"I supported Vader because he is the only one who can save the Jedi order. He was a champion for the light side and he was a champion for the dark side. The living force will make sure that he wins and I was only trying to get close to him to draw him back to the light."

"But instead you became dark yourself!"

"I had to meet him half way in order to reach him at all. He is not _evil, _Obi. He really does love his family."

"Well, he has an odd way of showing it!"

"Just as I love you."

"Because executing his own son isn't exac - what?"

"I love you, Obi-Wan, as if you were my own child. I admit that in the end I had almost forgotten how important that bond is. I want to apologize for the wounds I caused you but I also need to warn you."

"Warn... me?"

"Vader has a personal hatred for you and now that he isn't bound to the promise he made to me, he will come after you. Not today and not tomorrow but when he _does _get his hands on you, you will wish I would've killed you on Geonosis."

"How can he possibly have a personal hatred for me? I never did anything!"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Maybe that has to do with all the lies coming out of your mouth."

"If you would just let me explain-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything of it! You may have used some kind of dark power to cheat death but that does not excuse the things you did and I won't be tricked into following your path."

"Obi-Wan-"

"No!" The Jedi turned away and grabbed another book, throwing it right through Qui-Gon's face.

"Leave me alone!"

"But-"

"I don't want to _hear _it!"

Qui-Gon sighed again, deeper this time and lowered the hand that had tried to reach out for his former padawan.

"Very well, if that is what you want", he replied. "I just want you to know one last thing... I forgive you."

Obi-Wan pressed his eyes closed, his back turned to the apparition of his old Master. There was something suspiciously wet in the corner of his eyes.

"I have watched you these past weeks, watched you fighting your own demons, suffering under your guilt. You are the most stubborn student I ever had. Talented, intelligent and oh so good with words. Still you are as steadfast and unyielding as the rest of the order and without the ability to bend and adapt, I fear you will be crushed under the waves of the coming war. The world needs people like you to build its foundations but you are adhering to old and outdated beliefs. You are witnessing the end of an era. This war will burn down all the old buildings, even those with a foundation as strong as the Jedi temple. If you want to survive, you have to stop grieving and blaming yourself and start to open your eyes and look at the world around you or you'll miss it when it starts changing. I don't want to lose you again."

Obi-Wan was silent for a couple of moments. There was such a huge lump in his throat, he simply could not speak. Finally he turned around, wanting to tell Qui-Gon just what he thought about his kriffing forgiveness - but his Master was nowhere to be seen anymore. Obi-Wan was alone in his room.

XxX

_Anakin had a strange dream. It was the sort of dream where you knew you were dreaming but without the symbolism that often accompanied a force vision. He was sitting on top of a mountain, looking down at a rich countryside that reminded him vaguely of Naboo. He wasn't in his own body either. Instead he seemed to be some kind of small animal. A lizard, most likely, judging from how good the sun felt on his skin._

_Suddenly however the sky darkened as thick rain clouds moved over it. A mighty roar could be heard and Anakin raised his head to see a gigantic black dragon appear from a far away mountain. The dragon began spitting fire at the cities below. Anakin was forced to watch as houses and people and animals alike began burning and there was nothing he could do to help them._

_Then he heard the flapping of great wings and a powerful breeze almost knocked him off his rock. He looked around and saw an eagle with brown and white feathers land on a nearby low tree. At first he was afraid, thinking maybe the eagle would eat him (since he was currently a lizard) but it just regarded him with deep, strangely familiar eyes._

_"Hello Anakin", the eagle greeted him calmly. The Jedi was a bit too distracted by the sharp claws to notice the amusement in his eyes._

_"Who are you?", he wanted to know._

_"I am your Masters former teacher, Qui-Gon Jinn. Or rather, the spirit of him."_

_As it usually is in dreams, Anakin wasn't the least bit surprised. "What are you doing in my dream?"_

_"I came to ask a favor of you. Obi-Wan is struggling with guilt after killing me. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen."_

_"That doesn't sound like him." Obi-Wan wasn't called the Negotiator for nothing. He listened to other people 24/7._

_"Well, he got quite angry at me. It seems he blames everything bad that happens on Vader and does not even want to consider I might have joined him for my own reasons. I'm afraid his feelings could lead to an unhealthy obsession and I need to you to protect him from such a fate."_

_"Angry? My Master?", Anakin repeated incredulously. "What did he do?"_

_Qui-Gon sighed, which was a very odd sound for an eagle. "He threw a book at me"; he admitted. "Twice."_

_Anakin snorted. "So that's why you came to me in a dream when I'm a helpless lizard."_

_"That was pure coincidence", Qui-Gon defended himself. "Although that is some pretty nice symbolism you got here." He turned his head to watch the roaring dragon in the distance. "I can assure you however that the difference in power level between the two of you is not as big as you think."_

_Anakin didn't understand. "Symbolism?"_

_"...forget about it. I just need you to keep an eye on Obi-Wan. Do you think you can do that?"_

_"Of course", Anakin answered. "I'm doing that anyway. But..." There was something else he had wanted to ask but he got distracted so easily._

_"Right, how is that that you talked to him at all? Or me for that matter?"_

_"Upon my death I became a part of the living force."_

_"But you went dark, didn't you?"_

_"You don't have to be light to become part of the force for it includes both a light and a dark side. You have to accept who you are and what the force is. Light and dark is always present. How much they show in the living word is only dependent on the people."_

_"Wait, so are you kinda immortal now? Please tell me you didn't teach my father this stuff!"_

_"No", Qui-Gon answered and Anakin let out a breath of relief. That was before the eagle continued: "He knew it already before I met him."_

_"You've got to be kidding me!"_

_"Unfortunately, no."_

_"I don't want my father to die... I think. I most certainly don't want to be the one who kills him. But I don't thing the galaxy will survive having to endure him forever either."_

_"Oh, he will die, eventually. Force spirits can only talk to other force sensitives. But with an unlimited knowledge of the future and as much... presence as he would still have in this form, He could still do some serious damage if he so chooses."_

_"Great. So basically you're telling me we're doomed either way."_

_"On the contrary. No fate is set in stone, Anakin. Vader is the living proof of that. Whatever plan the world has for the Jedi, the Sith and everyone else, Vader can change it with but a single decision. I believe we both agree that it would be irresponsible to turn the galaxy over to his moods like that. His role is one of a kind but of all people you, Anakin, are the only one who has a chance of changing his mind and directing his power in controlled ways."_

_"No pressure, huh?", the lizard replied dryly. "But how do I know the right direction?"_

_"Obi-Wan will tell you", Qui-Gon said. "But only if he doesn't lose his own way. He needs you as much as you need him. You have to take care of him."_

"_I will", Anakin promised. "I won't let him down." The 'unlike you' went unspoken._

"_That's all I can ask for", the eagle replied. Then he raised his head to the sky, musing. "It is time for you to wake up, young Jedi."_

_Down in the valley, the black dragon had set most of the landscape aflame by now. The fire was roaring high, so high it seemed to reach the sky itself. Clouds swirled around, the heat from the earth disrupting the weather and calling forth a storm. In no time the world around the small lizard fell apart as the eagle took flight._

With a start, Anakin woke up. He was sweating, his hands shaking and there was an annoying ring in his ear. At least he could do something about the last one.

Still tired the Jedi reached out to shut off the alarm. It was then that he remembered which day it was. Today he'd have his trial. He was to step in front of the Council and explain why he'd thought it was a good idea to free a prisoner with important information about the war that had officially started when the inhabitants of over thirty systems had rebelled against the people of their Republic outposts or governments, all under the flag of the newly found Confederacy of Independent Systems. Not surprisingly, most of them had been under the unofficial rule of some sort of criminals who were reported to belong to Vader's network.

Anakin's solo mission could be considered an act of treason but there were several things that stood in his favor. First of all, he was a Jedi. He was supposed to protect the peace and organizing an exchange of prisoners to save a senator was certainly more in his line of duties then letting that prisoner be tortured for information. Then there was the fact that he had never been officially released from his mission to protect Padme Amidala 'with any means necessary'. Padme of course had emphasized this point, saying that he had still acted as her bodyguard. The Jedi had been in charge of the military assault on Geonosis but after their failure, the senate seriously considered refusing them control of the clone army. Luckily the Chancellor was one of the people supporting Anakin's decision. According to him he had had to decide whose command to follow, the Jedi's council or the senate's. He had decided to further serve the Republic government and that certainly could not be called treason. As such, Anakin had been discharged from all accusations by the law. That did not mean however, that he wasn't going to face disciplinary measures from the Jedi order. At first he thought that his ruffled state was simply his own nervousness. There were lingering faint reminders of a nightmare at the edges of his consciousness but he couldn't dwell on that much longer. Anakin would be damned if he was late today. He'd already had his 'trial', today he would listen to the Councils decision of what to do with him. It was entirely possible that they would expel him. It was within their rights. Anakin had been well aware of that when he'd freed the Sith. He just hadn't _cared. _He still found it hard to regret his choice, even if they did throw him out.

Anakin had talked about it with Padme. He had never thought he'd have any chance to be together with her but after Geonosis... Let's just say he'd gained new hope. Two months ago the prospect of being expelled would have horrified him. Now, it didn't. Now, he had someone to go to. Someone other then his crazy, warmongering father.

He would stay with the Jedi if they allowed it. He would stay as long as he could but Padme was now his first priority. He would stay with her no matter what. He would protect her. He'd promised. But even though the young senator was becoming increasingly important to him with each passing day, he still had other friends that he didn't want to abandon. Like Obi-Wan. Especially Obi-Wan.

Anakin scowled, feeling as if he was missing something. Obi-Wan could look out for himself, couldn't he? Then why did he suddenly feel that strong urge to see after him? For a second the image of an eagle flashed in front of his inner eye but it didn't make much sense to him.

Whatever. He would accept the Council's decision and if it was to expel him, well, there was a war coming. The army would need talented pilots and he was sure he could make it into Obi-Wan's squad even if he wasn't his student anymore.

Anakin made himself ready for the day and headed for the Council's chambers. He was half an hour early and waited for his Master to arrive but he didn't show. That made him scowl. His Master had promised that he'd be here today to support him. While he agreed that the exchange had been necessary, he wasn't particularly happy about the way Anakin had gone about it. According to him it was a small miracle that he hadn't been caught and hold prisoner himself. When he'd said that Vader would most likely not try to kill him and thus he would be a valuable asset in the war (which was really only another word for tool), he hadn't meant he should exploit his position like that. It could easily backfire and make people question his loyalties.

Time was up and Obi-Wan still wasn't there.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in a small platform in one of the towers of the Jedi temple, looking down on Corruscant. He would've preferred to just stay in his bed all day but found out he couldn't stand being in his room right now. It was as if the presence of his dead Master still lingered there.

It was crazy. Obi-Wan had no reason to feel guilty about Qui-Gons death. He'd been a traitor. He'd lost his way. It was mercy of him to end his suffering, a favor to the image of his old Master, a true Jedi. Obi-Wan had done the right thing. Then why, just why did it feel so wrong?

Obi-Wan sighed and stared at the sun climbing up the sky. Suddenly there was something ringing in the back of his mind. He quickly checked his watch and surpressed a curse. He had lost track of time. Anakin should be with the Council now. They would decide where his future was going to lead him and Obi-Wan was supposed to be there. He had promised.

Immediately the Jedi felt bad as he made his way down the stairs. His Padawan was in trouble - might even get expelled - and he wasn't there to support him. What kind of rubbish Master was he!? Could it be that he was somehow cursed, that he had some kind of bad influence on people that both his Padawan and his Master had disobeyed the Jedi Council?

Obi-Wan didn't make it in time. When he got to the chambers, the doors were just opening, a stream of people coming out. He spotted Anakin amongst them and immediately felt relieved to see he didn't look devastated. A little confused maybe but not as if his whole world had just been crushed.

"Anakin", he called out and the boy caught his eyes, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier", he apologized at once.

"It's okay"; Anakin replied to his surprise. He had half expected him to complain, to look at him with those hurt eyes, and make him hate himself even more.

"I know you've been somewhat distracted lately."

"I... I'm sorry", he just repeated, at a loss of words. "I should have been there, as your Master..."

"Well, you're not my Master anymore", Anakin returned.

An ice cold feeling suddenly spread in his stomach. "What?", He managed to get out.

"I'm not your Padawan anymore. I'm not anyone's Padawan."

_Oh my god_, Obi-Wan thought, _they expelled him_.

"I'm a fully fledged Jedi knight now."

"...what!?"

"You're not very creative today, are you?"

"I... I'm sorry, this is just... unexpected."

Anakin huffed. "I should've been promoted a week ago according to schedule. The Council let me get away with a warning and decided not to take back their offer."

On Obi-Wan's face the first true smile in weeks appeared. "That's great news, Anakin. I'm really happy for you. When is the ceremony?"

"No ceremony. It was an on-the-spot promotion. I guess they don't want me to think I'm getting rewarded for breaking the rules."

"Then you got off lightly."

"I guess. They don't want me to go and take part in any fighting though. Instead I'm going on a bunch of diplomatic missions trying to convince our allies that we have a chance at winning this disaster of a war."

"That's a lot of responsibility."

"It's not! They just want to test my patience. It's not like it's a secret that I hate politics. I would rather fight up front but according to Master Yoda, I can't be trusted with the lives of soldiers." He scrunched up his face as if he had tasted something bad. "This is a job for you."

"Thanks, Anakin."

"You know how I mean it. You're the one who's good at talking. Besides, I'm not sure we actually _can _defeat Vader. I mean, have you seen his fleet? That's a pretty damn impressive ship he's got there. How can I convince a bunch of lazy politicians that they're not going to be blast into pieces when I don't believe it myself?" Or would like to join in on the fun, but he didn't say that aloud.

"You will just have to patient", Obi-Wan said. "Trust in the force and let it guide you. The light will always win over the dark, as long as we are strong and determined."

"If you say so..."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and laid a hand on his former Padawans shoulder. "I believe in you, Anakin. You will make a great knight. We will need you at the front soon enough. You should enjoy the little peace you have as long as you can."

Anakins face lit up somewhat. "You know what? You're right. Maybe some time spent traveling around will do me good after all."

"Uhm... Happy to help?", Obi-Wan answered, somewhat thrown off by the sudden change of mood.

He didn't know that Anakin was already planning his first diplomatic trip - to Naboo. He wanted to make sure that Padme was fine. There had been so little opportunities to see her during the last weeks. He wanted to ensure that their new relationship that he had worked and suffered so hard for wouldn't die out. Maybe he could visit her on Naboo, spend some more time with her, maybe searching for a ring...

Anakin started himself at that last though but soon after, a silly smile spread on his face. Yes, that was a great idea. It had been so hard to get her to admit her feelings for him. He wouldn't let her go now, or ever. He wanted to be with her forever. Love had done crazy things to his head. It would be complicated now that he wasn't going to get expelled after all but he was sure he could make it. He wasn't ever letting her get away from him!

XxX

AN: So... even if I do say people are dead, they can still come back! ;-)

Of course Qui-Gon won't be playing a large role anymore... but maybe a small one.

I know that we're moving awfully slow here but these chapters are nessesary for character development. Also I really, REALLY wanted to write that scene when Obi-Wan threw books at Qui-Gon's ghost. Somewhere I read that when Qui-Gon first visited Yoda to try and teach him how to (die properly) become one with the living force, the tiny gnome thought he had hallucinations. It was just so hilarious I had to write something similiar.

On another note (!) we passed the 100.000 word mark. And no, I didn't make the chap extra long for that, it was so I wouldn't have to put a time skip in the middle of a chappie.

Thanks to everyone who stayed with me so far and congratulations for every new reader who wasn't scared off by the word count. You drove away my writers block, I'm full of enthusiasm again!


	26. Tea Time

**Part IV: Clone Wars**

Two months later

Anakin Skywalker smiled happily as he looked down on the soft body next to him. There was nothing better to start a morning then waking up next to his love. Her dark hair was messily spread over the pillow. A soft sigh escaped his angel as she slowly woke up as well. Padme's hand searched for him absentmindedly even before she opened her eyes. Anakin planted a light kiss on her temple, making sure she knew he was still there.

"Good Morning, my angel", he whispered into her ear.

Padme began to smile immediately. Seeing her like this, it still made his heart flutter. Gods, how he loved this woman! On some days, it was still hard to believe that she was his. His woman. His _wife. _

Yes, they had married in secret and it wasn't, strictly speaking, a legal marriage. Well, it was on Naboo but it wouldn't be recognized anywhere else.

"Ani", Padme greeted him warmly and kissed him lightly. "I'm glad you're still here. I wasn't sure, you said you had to leave early in the morning."

"Hm", he just made, not wanting to be reminded of that. "Still have time for breakfast", he decided then.

"You sure?", she asked teasingly and kissed him again. And again. And-

"A caf might be enough", Anakin admitted and sunk back into the pillows.

The newlyweds took another twenty minutes to get their caf.

"I bet you're excited to return to the front", Padme said when they were both seated at the table. "But please do be careful, will you? War is a terrible thing and this one is going to get out of control soon."

"Of course I'll be careful", Anakin promised lightly. "I'm just glad I can stop sitting through those boring meetings." The Council had allowed him to return to active duty since his diplomacy missions had gone surprisingly well. It was really only thanks to Padme's advice. Of course Anakin would've much preferred to carry his 'diplomatic missions' to the Confederacy itself, doing some 'aggressive negotiations' instead of traveling around the galaxy and dissipating the worries of Republican planets about their army's strength.

"Actually, chances are the Council will only send me to some remote locations, fighting against droids. If they have their will, I'm never going to encounter a Sith."

"Which is a good thing", Padme scolded, noting his annoyed tone. "I would worry endlessly about you."

"But Padme! How am I supposed to ever get strong enough to stand up to my father if I'm never challenged?"

"You can't always count on him letting you go, Ani."

Anakin looked affronted. "I'm not!"

"This is not a game. It's not right for the two of you to use the galaxy as playground to reconcile your differences."

"I know it isn't."

"But Vader doesn't. I'm afraid it doesn't matter if you want to fight him or not. Even if you are stationed on a remote planet, he will just relocate his war there. He's crazy, Anakin. I spoke to him and he was only talking nonsense. I don't even think he recognized me."

"Okay but... That can be a good thing, can't it? I mean, he will make mistakes."

"He will be unpredictable." She sighed. "You already have a plan how to get assigned to the most dangerous battlefields, don't you?"

Anakin smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I might've thought of something."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to get myself a Padawan. The Council might get away with sending a fresh knight off to the Outer Rim but two Jedi? That would be a waste. You need two to go against a Sith too, one to duel the enemy and one to lead the rest of the army."

"But Anakin, do you think you can do that? Do care for your own student - and in such dangerous times?"

"The Padawans are all sent to the dangerous fields. Mine would be the safest with me since I would actually look out for him or her. Besides, all the other Jedi who were knighted at the same time as me already have their own Padawan. I'm going to give the Council the benefit of the doubt and say it's because I was on diplomatic missions and there doesn't really happen anything that'd make it possible to teach someone. I rather think they just don't trust me with something like that but one can hope."

"I'm sorry Anakin", Padme said, knowing how much it hurt her husband that the Jedi didn't believe in him.

"It's alright. As long as I have you, I can take whatever they'll throw at me", he returned and gave her another kiss.

XxX

Count Dooku entered the bridge of the _Executor _feeling tired. It had taken him two days to travel here and that even though he was stuck in mountains of work leading the Confederacy. He didn't understand why he couldn't simply make a holo call for this, as he did with the commander droids, Grievous and Ventress. Vader said that information so secret only the Sith could know about it should only be delivered by one and only in person so nobody could hijack the message. Personally Dooku thought he just didn't like talking via holo.

At least Vader was working. He was scanning a list of names and faces, some of which Dooku knew to be bounty hunters.

"Lord Vader", he greeted, receiving a cool nod in return.

A bit irritated by the lack of vocal answer, he asked: "Is there a reason why Master Ploo Koon is playing a board game in his cell with a red Lady?"

Vader barely looked up. "It serves the analysis of the Jedi's battle strategies. How did you find out?"

"The holding cells were on my way here had one of the guards I asked for news asked me if I was there to lead the interrogation. However now I'm not even certain if you ever planned to assign one."

"You don't know how hard it was to get him to play with the ship's computer in the first place. I had to threaten to execute one of his Clonetroopers for every denied or lost game. I'll take a look at him later. Now what do you have for me?"

Dooku handed over a small datastick. After plucking it into the console, a number of holo images appeared. They were of different Jedi, a total number of thirty knights with their respective Padawans.

"These are the newly recruited Jedi. The information was gathered in battles all over the galaxy. None of these", he pointed to the Padawans, "appear in our system so they must be new."

"I see. Well, there should be one or two that we can win over for our side", Vader said, scrolling through the images of the young people.

"Oh? What is this?", he muttered when suddenly he came across a familiar face.

"I expected you would find this interesting", Dooku noted. "What do you want to do?"

"Hm... Nothing, for now. I want to see how this develops. However these", he marked another five young Jedi that he had vague recollections of being troublemakers, "we can concentrate on. We will wait another month at the least, let them get used to the war. The droids will sample information about their behavior, their character, their bonds to their Masters. We should be ready to harvest our first students in seven weeks."

They continued to discuss what little information they had about the Padawans and who would get to worry about which name on the list. Twenty minutes later Dooku left the bridge again.

As soon as he was out of sigh, Vader put aside his work and called for a holographic djarrik board.

"Come Mother, play with me", he said and instantly, the red holoimage of the _Executor_'s soul sat down opposite of him.

"You have no chance against me", she boasted. "I'm better then you."

"I beat you the last three times."

"Only because you cheated. Half of your moves were not within the rules."

"It's a game simulating a battle. Improvising in battle is my specialty. Besides, you're not supposed to play as a computer but as a Jedi."

"I'm not a Jedi", she huffed insulted.

"I know that but I want to play against one and you're the only one who can simulate their style."

The Mother rolled her eyes.

"You did pay attention to Master Koon's playing style, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. He wasn't really a challenge though. If you send me down there one more time, we'll run out of Clonetroopers to kill."

"Well, we'll have to risk it. Now let's begin!"

XxX

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_ and happily watched the moon burn that used to house one of the biggest fuel storages the Republic possessed. It was a great victory and a hard earned one too. Only two Star Destroyers had accompanied the _Executor. _Three ships to take out a guard of ten circling the moon. For once the odds hadn't been in his favor and Vader had genuinely enjoyed the challenge. However, he hadn't gotten away without a scratch.

"Damage report", he demanded into the empty air.

Next to him, the red image of the Mother appeared. "Three of my ion cannons have been destroyed", she began seriously but not overly concerned, "the port side shield reactors are damaged, leaving a great area unprotected. Due to this, sector 4D is suffering from great damage to the outer mantle. 74 droids of category five and six have been lost as well as two human crew members. Also the hyperdrive is damaged. My sensors have caught a message from the enemy calling for backup. I would I suggest a retreat before the place is swarming with Republic ships."

"How fast can you exchange the damaged hyperdrive against the spare one?"

"The astromech team can do it within 20 minutes."

"Then we'll have to play for time. Tell General Savage that he is to cover our side until we can raise the deflector shields again. Maul's ship took a greater beating, tell him to retreat into hyperspace."

"Done."

"Show me a map."

The mother raised her arms and a glimmering holo map of the battlefield appeared between them.

Darth Vader watched the movements of the enemy ships for a couple of seconds.

"We'll attack this cruiser", he decided finally, pointing at one at the left but near the middle.

"You want to charge right at their head?", the Mother asked skeptically. "Do you want to kill me or something?"

Vader almost smiled. "If we stay where we are, they'll rip us apart. We would have to spend too much energy on the repairs and evasion maneuvers to strengthen the deflector shields. That way there is a danger to your main reactor and I don't have to tell you what's going to happen if they hit it. The Jedi think I'm a mad Sith. They have not realized yet that the battlefield is my life. They'll think my victory got to my head and that I'm recklessly attacking their strong point. At the same time however they won't dare to fire at your reactor. If we force them into close combat the explosion would destroy them as well."

"That will hurt", the Mother complained. "The things I do for you, it's unbelievable."

By now Savages Star Destroyer was in position.

"How do you know the cruisers won't just sacrifice themselves to destroy me?", the Mother asked. "I _am _the flagship of the separatist alliance after all."

"I know it", Vader returned, "because Anakin is in charge of that fleet."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can feel his presence. He won't allow his division to die this easily, even if it means letting his enemy get away."

"Sir!", the Mother called out suddenly, "my tractor beam has caught an unidentified ship!"

"What? Are they sending out starfighters?"

"No, Sir. It seems to be a small transport ship. It still hasn't called, I think it's from the Republic. It could be they're trying to get me to swallow a bomb."

"Which hangar?"

"78F."

"That's too far away at the edge to do any damage with a bomb. Send out a human to investigate together with a couple of droids and let them check for life forms." As an afterthought he added: "When I say 'check' I mean 'scan thoroughly', not just 'look left and right'. Make sure they do it right."

The mother relayed his orders and five minutes later, she reported:

"The group has caught a trespasser. It's a woman, lightly armed. There seems to be nobody else on board except for a protocol droid."

Vader looked up, alarmed. "Give me an image."

The Mother held up her hand and a holo image, sent to her by the visual sensors of one of the battle droids, appeared.

Vader's lips formed her name soundlessly. He _remembered _this. He remembered how Padme had been caught, but it had been on General Grievous' ship and it wasn't supposed to happen for a couple of weeks. He had saved her of course, and destroyed Grievous' flagship in the process even though the droid-general had been able to escape. Of course now it would never happen since Vader had the absolute control over the fleet, not Dooku and though Grievous _was _one of his generals, he never sent him anywhere where he really needed something to get done. The man wasn't of much use for anything but providing a distraction.

The last time around, he had barely had time to ask himself just why the senators ship had gotten lost and landed in the middle of the battle. It wasn't the first time during the war he'd had to save her and it wasn't the last. Now looking back Vader was almost certain that Sidious had been the one manipulating her ship. He'd sent her to Grievous so the general could use her as a hostage and make a save escape. But Vader knew better then to think Sidious had done it to help him.

"Senator Amidala is not to be harmed", he commanded harshly. "Take her to the officer lounge. I want the room cleared."

"What about her ship?"

"What condition is it in?"

"Well, it bumped onto my surface once in an attempt to evade my tractor beam. The damage is extensive enough that a few TIE-fighters would have no trouble shooting her down and I doubt it would survive a hyper jump but there is still a certain danger she could flee with it."

"Well, then send someone to repair it", he said.

"I'm sorry, I think something is wrong with my auditory sensors. Did you just say to repair it?!"

"That's right."

"But-"

"No but! That's my daughter-in-law we're talking about, you'll take care of her ship for me."

"Your...? Oh. I understand. In that case, I'll make sure her ship is being repaired. It could probably use some fuel too..."

"Don't go too overboard. I don't want her to _know _I'm letting her go. Just repair the worst damage so she can make a lucky escape."

The Mother vanished when he dismissed her with a gesture.

Vader walked towards the lounge his officers sometimes rested in. It was the nicest room on the entire ship, with red soft armchairs and a couch and even a fully equipped bar. Normally there were waiter droids around as well but the room had been cleared as per his commands.

He didn't have to wait long before one of his officers entered the lounge, accompanied with three battle droids – not the pathetic yellow junk but heavily armored ones with updated programming who'd gotten an overhaul by Vader himself.

"My Lord, this is the trespasser that has been caught at hangar 78F."

"I see. I will be taking over from here."

The officer excused himself, taking the droids with him.

Darth Vader turned around to face the young senator for the second time in three months. As usual, she took his breath away. She was _beautiful._

Even though she wasn't wearing any fancy gown but practical leather trousers and a vest, even though her hair was in a simply ponytail and she wasn't wearing any make-up, she was unable to cover of her natural beauty. Her fair skin, her dark eyelashes, her soft hair and oh, her defiant eyes, everything on her drew him in.

Vader composed himself and straightened his back.

"Senator Amidala. It's a pleasure to meet you again", he greeted her politely.

"Vader", she answered with a scowl, her lips thin in displeasure and Vader barely caught himself before he ducked his head, remembering that look and the tirade that would follow it most times. _Force, _how he had missed her!

Darth Vader raised his hand, ignoring her flinch and the small, painful stab he felt at it and used the force to get rid of the shackles binding her hands behind her back.

"If you'd have a moment, Senator, I would like for you to join me for a cup of tea."

Padme followed him to the bar reluctantly. He'd already had tea prepared by a droid. She took the cup from him with thanks but didn't actually drink anything.

"May I ask what brings you to my beloved ship this time around?", he asked, layering on the charm without even wanting too. He knew he shouldn't interact with her. He'd almost lost himself the last time around. But he _missed _her.

She remained stiff of course, watching him warily. "It's just an unfortunate accident, I'm afraid."

"I see." Vader faked a sigh. "Your presence here puts me in quite a predicament."

"How so?"

"Well, it would be stupid to just _let you go. _I am currently outnumbered and your presence ensures my safe retreat. At the same time I greatly dislike having to rely on a hostage for this. Especially one my son would hate me for threatening. You are still friends with Anakin, aren't you?"

Padme looked slightly taken aback, as if she hadn't expected him to mention Anakin.

"I might be", she admitted. "However I find it... surprising that you would _care."_

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... Anakin is a Jedi and you are very well known to be a Sith."

Vader scowled at her. "He told you about the ancient enmity between our orders then. I'll let you know that my political or religious views have nothing to do with the management of my family. But from your words I'd almost think you didn't know... That Anakin and I have been in contact with each other all the time during his Jedi training."

Padme's eyes widened, her sweet little mouth forming a little 'Oh'.

Vader was puzzled. Why wouldn't Anakin tell her? It wasn't like Padme didn't know that he was the son of a Sith Lord, she had been his 'guest' before. He had thought for sure that Anakin would go to her when he'd felt so betrayed after Geonosis, that he would mourn over their lost relationship.

Tentatively Vader touched her mind. It was well protected of course but he could feel her connection to Anakin and since their force presence was practically identical, it was easy to just link himself to it, to travel along that connection and into her mind. She really had not known. Anakin had never outright denied having had contact but he had always made it appear as if he'd never heard anything from him until that day on Geonosis. He had downplayed the betrayal and desperation he'd felt and pretended he hadn't been under constant watch for nearly all his life from the Jedi for this same connection.

"He didn't take too well to my actions on Geonosis. I haven't heard from him ever since", he hurried to say, just in case she thought Anakin was a spy, which he was most certainly _not._

"But if you still care about him... Why are you fighting against the Republic?", she wanted to know.

"He never told you?" Again, Vader had to scowl. "What kind of friend is he? He really should put more trust in you."

Padme continued to look confused but not quite as wary anymore so he continued: "I told him then I will repeat it to you now: The Republic's government is utterly corrupt. It's not just bribed senators either - it's the Sith. Count Dooku and his Master are the last Sith that remain from an old, outdated order that I plan to replace with my own. Right now they are playing with the world, each of them leading one side of the war. It doesn't matter if the Separatists get defeated or the Republic, either way, the Sith win. It is war itself that they crave. Now I had to choose one side in this war, knowing that the side I stood on would eventually win it. I chose to side with the weaker Sith because it will be easy to remove him from his position within the Separatist Council. All I have to do is reveal his connection to the master that is hiding in your senate."

"That's impossible!", Padme protested. "There isn't a Sith in the senate!"

"Who do you think caused your little 'accident' today? Who passed all those bills that lead to the rebellion of the trading guilds? Who pushed for the creation of a military, who started this war? It was the senate."

His beautiful angel was trembling now. "But... But who would do something like that?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the identity", he replied, truly regretting it. "I can't allow you to arrest him. Aside from the fact that he would probably get away anyway, I want to have his head for myself. But I do advise you to watch out and to trust nobody within the senate. It could be anybody."

"I have to tell Anakin – the Jedi have to know-"

"Oh, but the Jedi _do _know", he stopped her. "We told them, both Kenobi and Anakin... They didn't believe it, didn't _want _to believe it. They don't believe that I am no part of the Sith order, an order that traditionally only has two members. They think _I _am the Sith Master and Dooku my apprentice, or the other way around." In their defense, the Zabrak brothers specialized on lightsaber dueling. They could use the force but they mostly used it to strengthen their bodies and thus they couldn't be identified as Sith on first sight. "They believe I merely want to distract them and cause mistrust among their allies. Even if they _did _believe it, they are restricted by their Jedi code, by all their rules, regulations, and morals that they wouldn't be _able _to do something about it."

They also believed that Vader was merely hungry for power, that he wanted to conquer the galaxy because that was easier then believe that he would break loose a war and rip apart the galaxy all to kill _one man._

As if she was reading his thoughts, Padme asked: "W-Well... Why _do _you do it? Why do you fight in this war if you could challenge this Sith directly?"

He smiled cruelly. "I did just tell you that the Sith crave war. I may have a personal dislike for this man but I do want my victory to be absolute. Therefore, I want to destroy not only him but all of his forces."

He tilted his head, noticing her horrified expression. "Fear not, Milady, as you are one of the very few pure persons within the senate, you have absolutely nothing to fear from me. But do you understand now the predicament I'm in? My greatest rival sent me a nice way to get out of this battle, wrapped up in such a beautiful specimen. I suppose, officially, we _do _have a temporary alliance but his lack of faith in my abilities is insulting. Furthermore he is trying to drive Anakin apart from me by forcing me to take you as a hostage. Such manipulations are so _typical _for him. At the same time, if I let you go, the Separatist Council could see it as an act of betrayal."

"Then... Then what will you do?", Padme asked, swallowing thickly.

"I'll wait for Anakin to rescue you. It would be nice if you altered your report a bit, making it as if you had barely escaped. Anakin doesn't need even more attention on his person and I would have an easier time explaining your departure. Would that be agreeable?"

Hesitantly, she nodded, barely believing her luck.

"Good. How is our situation?" The last words were spoken into the empty air. The voice of the Mother answered him:

"There has been another trespasser who could be identified as General Skywalker. We have 56 causalities so far. He got lost in Sector E searching for the senator and I took the liberty of knocking him out with sleeping gas. The Cruisers have temporarily stopped firing but a group of starfighters is attacking my damaged deflector shields. I have concentrated all energy on destroying them but they are clearly only here to buy time for the General."

Vader shook his head, smiling fondly at his sons antics. "Very well, show him in." He turned towards Padme. "This is an excellent opportunity, I still have an ax to grind with him."

Anakin Skywalker was dragged into the room by a small battalion of droids, who dropped him on the ground by the door and handed his lightsaber to Vader. One of them injected him with some adrenalin and he woke up with a start, immediately jumping to his feet.

Vader sent the droids away and turned towards his younger self. With an inviting gesture he said:  
"How nice of you to come here, Anakin. Come and join us for tea, will you?"

The young man looked confused and disorientated for a moment.

"Padme!", he finally called out, quickly moving towards her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Jedi knight Skywalker, everything is okay", she reassured him.

Anakin whirled around to Vader, anger glinting in his eyes. "I won't allow you to do anything to her!"

"No need to get so excited, son. Ah!" Anakin had tried to call his saber back with the force but Vader held against it. "I don't think you should be allowed to have that right now."

"Give me back my weapon!"

"Why should I?"

"You can at least face me like a man and fight me!"

"Do you think you can defeat me? Do you think you can _kill _me?" Vader saw him hesitating and whirled around the stolen lightsaber in his hand with a smirk.

"Nobody has to get hurt, Anakin. I just want you to join me."

"No, I'll never join you!"

"Skywalker, just do what he said", Padme said. "It's just tea. Try to be diplomatic, will you?"

Vader felt like laughing as he saw the incredulous look on his sons face.

"She's right", he said, "no need to be afraid of a little tea."

Anakin looked helplessly from Vader to his wife before he reluctantly sat down next to Padme.

"There is something I wanted to ask you for quite some time", Darth Vader said calmly. "When are you two going to get married?"

Padme choked on the tea she had been sipping at and Anakin imitated a fish for a few seconds.

"_What!?"_

"Well, it's obvious the way you came rushing in here on your own to save her that the senator is very important to you and the way she called you Skywalker just now, as if to remind you that you have to play your roles in public..."

"That is ridiculous!", Padme declared. "We are most certainly not going to get married."

"What? Then I've already missed the wedding?" Vader leaned closer with a scowl. "And you didn't invite me?", he asked in obviously fake exasperation.

"Father!", Anakin protested, unconsciously falling back into the habits of his youth when Vader used to tease him about his infatuation with the girl. "It's not like that between us! I'm a Jedi after all-"

"Don't try to deny your feelings, Anakin", Vader lectured him. "If you bottle them up like that they're just gonna explode in your face some day. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

He turned to look at Padme again. "You didn't answer my question. Why was I not invited to the wedding?"

"Why would we invite you?!" Anakin asked angrily. "You tried to kill us on Geonosis!"

"Oh, so there _was _a wedding! Was it beautiful?"

"Father!"

But his words had managed to bring a tiny smile on Padme's lips, a smile that made him feel all warm inside. Having a family had never felt better to him.

"I don't even know why you're so upset", Vader said to his son. "I didn't try to _kill _you on Geonosis. I tried to _save _you."

"You put us into an arena so we would be eaten by those foul beasts!"

"You're my son, Anakin, I expect you to be able to get rid of a few animals. The Geonosians demanded your death for destroying their factory. I'm in charge of the Separatists military, I don't make their laws. The most I could do was to alter the sentence so they'd make it a public execution. The Geonosians have laws for those that if the convict survives the trial, he or she may be pardoned. If the Jedi hadn't intervened, all three of you would've been allowed to go and this war would never have begun."

Anakin looked confused again. He'd been so sure in his hatred for Vader. He remembered being like that, so moody and ready to change his mind at every turn.

The Sith ignored him and turned back to his wife: "I _do _expect pictures, you know. It's the least you can do."

"I-I'm not sure if that's such a great idea", Padme answered hesitantly. "People would probably consider it a scandal..."

"And doesn't that show perfectly what's wrong with this world if the Republic can be outraged at a marriage between a Jedi and a senator while they have such a huge war being fought right in front of their doors?"

"You can't do that!", Anakin called out hotly. "You can't just... act as if nothing has happened! We're at war, we're in the middle of a battle, we can't just... joke around together at a time like this!"

"I believe it is the best time to joke around", Vader muttered, not understanding why his son didn't share his sense of humor. "Would you like it better if I put you in a holding cell and have you tortured by my droids for information? I can do that too, you know."

"We would very much prefer if you didn't", Padme hurried to say.

"Thank you, senator. At least someone here agrees with me. I know perfectly well the situation we're in, I probably understand it better then you do. But, as I said before, my political views have nothing to do with the way I manage my family. Anakin, you could become a Jedi Master and replace Yoda as the head of the Council and I would _still _love you. It wouldn't stop me from attacking Corruscant and killing every Jedi you send to oppose me but I would never let you or your beautiful wife die, not if there's anything I could do about it. And there happens to be _a lot _a Sith like me could do about that." He tilted his head. "Of course, it's not like you ever _will _become a Jedi Master."

"I don't have to become a Master", Anakin said with a scowl. "I could be degraded to Padawan again and would still be ten times the man you are."

Vader furrowed his brown. That had not been the answer he'd expected. He had meant to explain to his younger self just why he would never become a Master, thus lessening the blow when he was refused the position. He hadn't expected Anakin to be so... accepting of his fate.

"Being a man would imply being human", Vader answered instead. "Which is something the Jedi are not allowed to be, if I remember correctly."

"Just because we treat all beings fairly does not mean we can't feel compassion."

"Or attachments?", Vader added, looking pointedly at the senator.

Anger rose in his younger self. "I never said I was a good Jedi but any Jedi is better then a Sith!"

Darth Vader shook his head. "I don't understand how you can even stand being around those people. They have absolutely no respect for you. You know, the Jedi would never promote you as long as I'm still breathing. They might even make defeating me your trial of fire, the final test for your loyalty. The Jedi greatly underestimate my power, they'd ask the impossible of you. Unless you wait until I'm a weak old man, there won't be a chance that you'll ever defeat me – not as you are now, not as a Jedi. Of course it would be different if you used the dark side, but in order to do that you'd have to really _hate me _and you can't use the dark side, thus becoming a Sith while _hating me _for doing the exact same thing. Therefore, you will never become a Jedi Master, even if you get just as powerful as all the other masters." He tilted his head to the side as a thought crossed his mind.

"_Except _of course you want to use the dark side and become a Sith to defeat, but not actually kill me and remain a Jedi. You're already living a double life with your wife anyway so why not take over the Jedi Council as a secret Sith Lord? Now that I think about it, that _is _an incredibly entertaining thought. You know, I might even help you with that, we could stage an epic battle and-"

"Absolutely not!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Aww, come on."

Vader's personal commlink came to life in that moment and he clipped it onto his ear so he could hear the Mothers voice.

"Sir, the _Dawnstar _has been destroyed without much retribution from the other cruisers. The hyperdrive is repaired and ready to go, the coordinates are set."

"It seems our time is up", he said aloud, setting aside his tea. "It was great getting to meet you two again but since I'm sure your people have already called for reinforcements and my mission here is completed anyway, I will take my leave now. My men will bring you back to your ship." With a sharp glance to Anakin he added: "Don't even try to break loose and do something stupid, like destroy the main reactor. This ship is highly sensitive and I give her permission to turn the entire floor you're on into a vacuum if you don't behave."

"You'll let us go?", Anakin asked incredulously. "Just like that?"

"Do you prefer the torture in the dark cell? Can't you just say 'thank you' and be done with it?"

"Thank you, Lord Vader", Padme cut in. "We will accept your generous offer." She shot Anakin a dark look that managed to shut him up.

"Well, she's got manners. You've made a great choice with this beautiful lady, son."

"Thank you", he ground out.

"The next time you invade my ship", he said, "I expect you to knock. And to not get defeated so easily. I'll keep your lightsaber as a little reminder. Maybe it will teach you a lesson."

The door opened to reveal one of Vader's officers. The Sith couldn't resist to plant a kiss on Padme's hand as he said his goodbye, which caused her to blush and Anakin to glare at him so fiercely Vader actually felt invisible hands around his throat. He was more amused then anything else at this uncontrolled attempt to intimidate him and just to show how it was really done, he flared his own power and tightened his grip on the force, using it to ruffle Anakin's hair affectionately but menacingly at the same time.

The couple left in Padme's ship and Vader knew that he had utterly confused them. He'd all but declared himself to be a bloodthirsty monster in one moment but swore his love for his son in the next. They didn't know which one to believe. That was because neither she nor Anakin or any other Sith or Jedi could ever understand that he was _both, _a cruel warrior _and _a loving father. That was what he was, he embodied both the light and the dark side, he was at perfect balance.

It was a dangerous balance, of course, a small catwalk over the vast abyss of madness and occasionally Vader would look down into that abyss, and the madness would look back, tugging at his sanity, whispering to him, offering its company. And on some days, it was _tempting, _because despite all his efforts he was still _alone_. He had gone to save everybody but there was nobody left to save _him _and when the force, neither light nor dark side, would offer him any comfort anymore, then at least his own mind, twisted and broken as it was, always would.

He knew he was getting close. Looking into Padmé's mind had made it obvious to him. Her mind was like a small, homey house where every memory and every thought had its place. Anakin's mind – it was almost funny now that he thought about it, considering his mind had been like that once as well – was like a galaxy full of stars and planets and moons and you had to use all of your imagination just to cross those ridiculous distances. Vader knew how of course, knew he could jump from one thought to another at five times the speed of light but for almost any other person it would be impossible to find their way in that mind.

Vader's mind was still a vast place but it no longer held the entire galaxy. His heart had shrunk and shriveled until it had room only for himself and a select few family members. His mind now was a house of mirrors, an endless labyrinth even he could get lost in sometimes. There were thousands of visions, from the future and the past, half remembered upon waking up from a restless night, reflected in the walls of his head. The number of futures showing his family to be happy and together was so small and it was so hard keeping track of them but he could not let them slip through his fingers. He had to fight his own madness, if only for their sake. For his Angel.

Once they were alone in Padme's ship and ready to leave the _Executor_, all energy seemed to leave Anakin.

"I can't figure him out, Padme. What is he _thinking?_ We're on opposite sides of a war and he's acting like nothing is wrong."

"Your father allowed us to escape even though it could mean great trouble for him", Padme reminded him. "As twisted as his way of thinking is, I think he believes he's doing everything he can, considering the circumstances."

The young Jedi shook his head. "You don't understand. My father doesn't fear any retribution from the Separatists. It's not like he believes in their stupid propaganda and he's not interested in money either. He only fights for them because of me. He wants to test me, to gloat about how much stronger then me he still is."

"I thought so too at the beginning but before you came he said... things to me."

"What kind of things?", Anakin wanted to know immediately.

"He said that there's another Sith, a rival that he wants to get rid of. He said he's close to a member of the senate, maybe even a senator himself and that this man has such a great influence on the whole government that it has to be replaced completely to cleanse it of the corruption."

"That's stupid, Padme. The Jedi would've sensed it if there was a Sith in the senate."

"How _do _you sense if a person is a Sith? I remember when we first met the Jedi had no idea who your father was until he faced off against the assassin."

Anakin shifted uneasily. "My father is a special case. He's very powerful, he can mask his presence in the force. It's very hard to do, not even Obi-Wan can do it completely."

"But what if it's true? Couldn't this rival be just as strong and able to hide himself too? What if we've been led around all this time?"

"Now you're talking like a Separatist!"

"The Separatists are just as bad, if not worse for fighting this war over money. But if they have been driven to this by one person, one person that is also behind the part of the senate supporting the war, then we might be able to end it if we take out that one person!"

"And if it's a lie after all? We would be wasting time searching for a traitor in our midst and be blind for the actions of the likes of Count Dooku."

"Do you really believe that?" Padme reached out for him and laid a calming hand on his arm. "Do you really believe that, Anakin, or is that what you tell yourself?"

Anakin stared on the controls in front of him and didn't answer.

"He also told me that you've been in contact with each other ever since you became a Jedi. On Geonosis, I thought you didn't have any idea that he'd be there. Why haven't you ever told me?"

"I _didn't _know he'd be there! I... I didn't think..." Anakin swallowed hard. "I always knew he was a Sith but I thought... I thought he hold himself back for my sake. And maybe he did. He said he'd always be there for me and then he raises an army and seeks to destroy everything I stand for as a Jedi."

"Oh, Ani... I never knew it would hit you that much."

"But it didn't! That's the worst of it, Padme, it... it wasn't a _surprise! _I should've known and subconsciously, I think I did. I was waiting for something like this to happen for years. Force, he practically told me when I first left that he might start a war just to kill some time. I knew when I left Tatooine that I had basically released him into the world. The Jedi have such high expectations for me, they think I'll defeat the Sith. What if I was never meant to become a Jedi? What if it was my role to stay with him and to keep him from going rampage on the galaxy? I – I left him and now he's free, he's unleashed and I'll never be able to put him back again, not unless I... not unless I become _like him."_

"Ani, what your father is doing is most certainly _not your fault._ On the contrary, the fact that you have kept in contact with him this long might be the only reason why he didn't go to war sooner. Whatever his plans are for the Republic, you are obviously more important to him or he wouldn't have let us go. There might still be a chance for you to reason with him."

Anakin looked at her hopelessly. "I'm not... good at reasoning with people, Padme."

"Don't worry", she reassured him with a smile. "That's what you have me for."

The Jedi looked at her for a few moments. Then suddenly he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips on hers.

"I don't know what I'd do without you", he muttered. "I don't care what kinds of plans my father has for me... I'm more concerned about the way he looked at _you."_

"Well, _you _were the one who told him that we're together."

"And I will forever curse myself for that slip up! Now he's taken an interest in you and that can't possibly be a good thing."

"Do you think he will tell someone?", she asked worried.

"No, I don't think so. If he told the Council they would kick me out. He does want me to leave the Jedi order but he wants me to do it willingly. I think he would consider such methods beneath him. He doesn't like politics any more then I do."

"That's something, at least." Padme was silent for a moment before suddenly she started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, all in all for the first time that I officially met my father-in-law, the meeting didn't go too badly. Do you think I got his approval?"

Anakin joined in her laughter, his mood lifted up once again. "I think you did, yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if he sent us a late wedding present. I just hope it won't be something too disgusting... like the head of General Grievous or something. That _would _be just like him."

Back on the _Executor, _Darth Vader was getting a very rude holo message from said general about how he could have let the Jedi escape, that caused him to actually dwell on the idea of ending the humanoids life prematurely. Maybe, he thought, his son would like to see his head? He could make it a wedding present...

XxX

AN:

Uff... monster chap! I'm sorry for this but I didn't want to give you the first three pages as another short filler chapter and the rest belongs together. The scene on the _Executor_ was sitted on my PC ever since Darth Vader first decided to join the Seps, which means a looong time.

On the matter of Qui-Gon: When he first joined Vader, he was convinced it was the right thing since he knew what would happen if he didn't. As time passed he realized that Vader being 'free from force' might not be a good thing when he's so 'unbalanced'. He still wanted to help him overthrow the Republic but he started thinking up plans on what to do after that, more specifically, how to get rid of Vader afterwards. Since Vader is so powerful and could even manipulate things as a dead man, knowing the secret of the living force, the only way to stop him would be to get him 'in balance' and Anakin is the only one who can do that (as Qui-Gon doesn't know about Padme and the twins). Vader and Anakin are both the Chosen One, one to bring balance to the force and one to bring balance to the guy who represents the force. That's why, even though Qui-Gon might not have been convinced with his material goals anymore, he still stayed with him. He didn't really get a chance to explain this to Obi-Wan and even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to without revealing Vaders origin. His main goal in visiting him was really only to make sure he was fine and to warn him since nothing is holding back Vader now from murdering Obi-Wan (except maybe Anakins love for him but who's to say he wouldn't use that to turn Anakin if he randomly decides he wants to do that after all?)

I hope that clears up a few inconsistencies, though I admit writing Qui-Gon _is _incredibly hard for me, especially when he goes through such a big change during so little screen time.

Second movie over, have fun with the Clone Wars!


	27. In your head

Obi-Wan Kenobi left the ship, sighing when he felt solid ground under his feet again. He was escorting a group of transport ships with food and medicine for the soldiers that fought on this planet. It was the first time in four weeks that he got to see Anakin since the boy had claimed his own Padawan and been assigned to the front again. His division had reached a victory here and he was looking forward to seeing a familiar face in a small pause between all the traveling and fighting.

"Where can I find General Skywalker?", Obi-Wan asked the first Clonetrooper he came across. It still felt strange, thinking of his former student as a general.

"Sir, he should be in the command tent over there."

Obi-Wan followed the directions but found the tent empty. However he saw a young girl going through lightsaber motions bare handed behind the tent. For a moment he stayed to watch her until she noticed him and stood straight.

"General Kenobi! Welcome to our little camp. You're bringing the supplies, aren't you?"

"That's right. You're Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

She smiled at him. "The one and only."

"How is life with my former student?", he asked curiously.

"Exhausting", she admitted. "But I do learn a lot. It's certainly never boring."

"Yes I know, it's impossible to be bored while in one room with _him. _Can you tell me where to find him?"

Ahsoka's expression darkened somewhat. "He's in the medical tent."

Immediately Obi-Wan was worried. "Did something happen to him?"

"No, no... We just... had some losses in the battle. One of the commanders got his head smashed by some flying debris. They got along well, I guess he's saying goodbye."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say.

"He was... a good friend." She looked away. At first Obi-Wan had thought that her dark expression was because she disapproved of her Master showing compassion this openly but now she realized that the death affected her too. It might be the first friend she had seen dying on the battlefield. She needed her Master now and Obi-Wan wondered why he wasn't there.

"I'll look after him", he said. The girl just nodded passively.

Upon entering the medical tent, the Jedi found the strangest thing: a force barrier, a widespread mental command to stay away from a detached part of the tent. He was not prepared for the sight that awaited him on the other side.

Anakin was kneeling next to the corpse of a Clonetrooper whose head was an utterly mangled mess. Various medical instruments were sticking out of his bared brain. Anakin's hands were covered in dried blood and his eyes were dark and empty as he worked on the skull.

"Anakin!", the Jedi exclaimed in horror, "What are you _doing?!"_

Anakin looked up and some life returned to his eyes as he recognized him.

"Obi-Wan", he whispered. "I figured you'd arrive soon. Come here, you have to take a look at this."

"_What _are you doing!?", he repeated. He really tried not to misinterpret the grueling sight in front of him but he wasn't sure he could.

"I almost have it", Anakin muttered. He leaned over the corpse again and a terrible crunching noise later he was holding up a pair of forceps with a small metallic ship.

"That's it", he said with a trembling voice.

"Anakin", Obi-Wan said, trying very hard to remain calm, "explain to me what is going on right now."

The boy looked up at him as if he only realized now how he looked. "On Geonosis... Master Qui-Gon told me that the Republic was being manipulated by a foreign Sith. He said the clones were merely a means to an end and that they would turn against the Jedi when we're at our weakest."

"The clone army was ordered by a Jedi, Anakin!"

"Yes, one who isn't alive anymore and can't explain himself. Also you discovered the Confederacy only because you were tracking the clone's origin to them, didn't you? Don't tell me this doesn't smell fishy to you."

"That doesn't explain why you take apart this body!"

"I thought about what he meant. How would one go about controlling so many beings into going against everything they have been taught? A mind trick won't be enough to do that, you'd need a small army of Sith to do that. Nobody, not even my father has resources like that. But the clones have been bred to follow commands. They do have their own mind and character but if the Kaminoans have created them to be absolutely loyal, a signal of a special frequency could simply awaken certain genes that have always been in them, robbing them of their own mind and reducing them to mindless followers. Such a signal would be too complex to send over long distances in a reasonable amount of time. The only way how it would be feasible is if you implanted them a transmitter that stored the signal and activated only upon recognizing a certain code." Anakin took a deep breath while Obi-Wan felt like he was going to vomit.

"I didn't want to believe him. But I had to be sure. So I thought, if I took apart this clone and found nothing, I would let it rest."

"But you found something", he finished his sentence.

"Yeah", Anakin whispered.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. We already knew that the clones were created to be obedient."

"And don't you see anything _wrong _with that? They are human beings as well. They have their own mind, can make their own decisions – or at least, they should be able to. Yet they don't even get to have a choice but to fight in this war. They're basically our _slaves."_

Obi-Wan flinched at those words. It was an ugly truth but a truth nonetheless, one they had all tried to ignore. The Jedi remembered that Anakin of all people had reason to despise the fate of the clones the most.

"I get that we need them", Anakin continued, looking down at the corpse strangely unbothered by the blood still covering his hands, "and most of them are eager to fight anyway. Without them the Republic would fall into the hands of either those greedy assholes from the Confederacy or my father's madness. But it's still so _wrong _and I can't believe that a Jedi Master should've ordered the army or that the senate would choose to have these chips implanted."

"And if it wasn't the Jedi... and it wasn't the senate... then you think it might be the Sith", Obi-Wan concluded.

"It would make sense, don't you think?"

"Even so, we have no reason to suspect that the Sith behind this isn't Vader himself."

"Why would he _tell me _about this if it's his doing?!"

"To test you? To confuse you? Why does he do _anything?"_

"Still, we can't rule out that there might be some truth to his claim."

Obi-Wan sighed. "No, we can't", he admitted.

"Which means we can't take this to the senate." Anakin's shoulders slumped. "We can't take it to the Jedi either. Even if the clone army _is _wrong, the Council ignores it as a necessary evil. If they knew about the mind controlling chip, they would be forced to do something about it and doing anything at all would either include informing the senate or committing treason."

Obi-Wan rubbed his face, feeling how they were both sinking deeper and deeper into a great black hole. Anakin was still looking at him with those big blue eyes, trusting that he would know what to do. He was kinda glad that at least the boy was still seeking his consultation, that he had waited with this... inspection until Obi-Wan came to visit but he couldn't help but think that life would be indefinitely easier without his former Padawan and his habit to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

"If we start using the dark side to fight", he muttered, "then we have already lost."

Anakin looked at him confused. "What does this have to do with the dark side?"

"The dark side is _wrong. _Keeping this a secret is wrong too." The Jedi took a deep breath and looked up, searching for the calming vastness of the sky but only finding the dark plane of the tent. "How far has it come with us?"

"Then...", Anakin said slowly, "We'll tell them after all?"

Obi-Wan's gaze returned to him. "No", he decided, "we can't tell them. We can't tell anybody. If it was issued by the senate, there's nothing we can do and if it's a plot of our enemies, telling somebody could trigger whatever trap is hidden in it. The clones are all over the galaxy already, if they... turn against us now, it would be disastrous."

"Then what can we do?"

Oh, how he hated to be the one to make the plans! But he couldn't leave it to Anakin either. The boy was still impulsive at times and could do more harm then good if he wasn't restrained.

"We will do whatever we can to end this war peacefully. We will concentrate our efforts on negotiations, finding a compromise with the Confederacy, even at the risk of splitting the galaxy. That is what we Jedi do, we preserve the peace."

Anakin's shoulders slumped a bit and for a moment Obi-Wan thought he was actually disappointed. But then he said: "That's... great and everything but... what can _I _do to help?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "You will help me, of course."

"But... I'm not good at talking."

"You don't honestly think there's any chance for me to get past Vader's fleet to even meet with the official leaders of the Confederacy without you covering my back, do you?"

Anakin gave him a crooked smile. "It'll be just like in old times."

"Yes well... Now I think it's time you cleaned up this mess. And I don't want to ever find you taking apart a friends head like that ever again."

"Promise", Anakin replied with a grin and Obi-Wan shuddered. Anakin was taking this far too lightly still. He wondered just where he had gone wrong with this boy.

XxX

AN: Since it has been mentioned again, I want to repeat what I already said at the very beginning of this fanfic - I only watched the SW movies. I saw some of the cartoon clone wars series so I know Ahsoka _exists _and sorta how she left the Jedi order too, but_ that's it. _I'm not a long standing hardcore SW fan. I just like writing about awesome characters. Grievous isn't going to be a major character. Neither are Dooku, Qui-Gon, Ventress or Yoda. Not even Padme, aside from her obvious connections to Anakin. The Zabraks, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan might play a slightly bigger role (because I think they're awesome and I do not consider chapters filled with their awkward interactions filler chapters) but they're still side characters. I know little about their canon selves/pasts, I just use them to create a background before which Vader/Anakin can pose. If you read it until now you have a pretty good impression of what my fanfic-universe is like. It's not going to change much in terms of stye/focus. I don't think you'll complain, since you already endured over 100.000 words of it, you obviously approve or you wouldn't be here.

That being said, I'm happy there are so _many _of you who appreciate my story. Some of you even gave me new ideas in your reviews that send me into frenzy to write yet another hilarious chapter.

Mistakes do happen, of course. I actually have a beta now (official thanks to Khalthar) but even so my crazy updating speed might lead to some trouble in that regard. I still prefer it this way because I run less of a risk of loosing my focus. I constantly remember that I have a story to write and this keeps me from slipping into another writers block - most of the time. I tried writing an entire fanfic before starting updating before and it made receiving feedback kinda pointless.

What I'm trying to say - I'm open for ideas but they do have to fit into my story.

Thank you.

Next up: time skip and more Ahsoka. I know it sucks that the first time you got to meet her was like three sentences long. I tried writing Ahosoka/Anakins first encounter and failed utterly. Just imagine it went like canon (though I don't actually have any idea how canon went).


	28. Blackmail material

Two years later

The Clone Wars went on and on without an end in sight. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, with the help of Padme Amidala, Bail Organa and a couple of other senators, had made multiple attempts to reach the Separatist's Council and negotiate a truce. But the Council was getting overly confident, encouraged by Vader's success on the battlefield. Why should they agree to peace when the war was filling their pockets endlessly? They earned so much money selling their droids and weapons to planets in the Confederacy and if they showed signs of giving in, they just threatened them.

The two Jedi had some success with planets outside of the trading guilds and prevented a lot of neutral systems from taking their side. Whenever they seemed really close to reaching their goal though, something would always happen to mess up their efforts. In most cases it was an assassination or an attack on a peaceful planet that caused the people to cry out in outrage and demand the Separatists to be crushed.

Darth Sidious had made multiple attempts to get rid of the 'Negotiator' but Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka were always there to bust him out at the last moment. The Jedi Council had an ongoing dispute with the Chancellor whenever or not Anakin should be stationed elsewhere where his talents would be of more use. Obi-Wan argued that Anakin was the only reason he was even allowed to break past Vader's blockade occasionally (everyone else was usually blasted to pieces). Palpatine tried to appeal to Anakin's ambitious side to get him to apply to be transferred himself but the young Jedi was set on dissuading his father from his current path and keeping his old Master from spiraling down into depression and wouldn't budge. Ahsoka was a great help for that last point as it was impossible to stay glum around her for long.

Ironically, they were back on Geonosis today. Vader was still on his way to the planet (he'd insisted on being present at any negotiation that might promise to be successful, though only negotiations that Anakin took part in seemed to hold such promise for him) so they were greeted by his apprentice instead.

Darth Maul had gotten somewhat used to having to replace Qui-Gon, though he still shoved a lot of his work on Feral. After the negotiations, Anakin and Ahsoka were to continue on a mission to another planet to help the oppressed people rid themselves of the droids stationed there – another encounter with General Grievous awaited them. That is why Ahsoka was present today as well instead of leading her own unit to battle. She was sixteen now after all and a well-trained Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Anakin went off to start the negotiation and the girl was left alone. Well, as alone as one can be under the watchful eyes of a Sith apprentice. They were staying in a wing of the palace opposite of the two Jedi and the young Togruta couldn't help but notice that the room was suspiciously bare of furniture. There was only a couch and two armchairs with a small bar. Not much to destroy during impromptu lightsaber duels.

For twenty minutes straight. Ahsoka and Darth Maul did nothing but stare at each other from opposite sides of the room. The air was so thick it was hard to breathe. Then suddenly... a silver protocol droid waddled into the room.

"Hello, I'm C7-TO, human cyborg relations, would you like some t-"

Ahsoka shuddered as she felt the air suddenly _compress. _It was as if the tension that had built up between Padawan and apprentice had suddenly switched focus, flipped around like a rubber band let lose and attacked the poor protocol droid instead. In a clatter of metal and spilled tea the droid's components littered the floor, his head giving out a last "Oh my!" before his eyes went dark.

Ahsoka glared at the Zabrak some more. "That was not necessary", she said.

"He was annoying", Maul simply stated, eyes narrowed to slits.

"You can't just rip apart people if you're annoyed!", Ahsoka huffed.

"Actually, yes, I can. I'm a Sith, remember? Besides, it was a _droid. _I don't think I hurt its _feelings."_

"I'm not even attempting to talk to you about something as complex as_morals"_, she sneered. "It's a question of good behavior. Hasn't your Master taught you that?"

Darth Maul gave a dry laugh. "You know _nothing_ about my Master,_Jedi."_

"I know that he teaches you using torture. What a splendid life that must be." The words just seemed to spill from her mouth, years worth of frustrations suddenly released. "You must be so proud to be allowed to lick his boots." Ahsoka smiled in triumph when she saw Mauls eyebrow twitch angrily, the only reaction he allowed himself.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand the power I hold in my hands!"

"What good is all that power if you only use it to hurt people?"

Maul smiled cruelly. "I never said the power was of the _good _kind."

The Jedi Padawan turned away, disgusted. "You really enjoy this, don't you? You're a sadistic bastard who takes pleasure from the suffering of others."

"Are you implying that you are any different?" Before Ahsoka could protest, the Sith cut her off: "Don't you feel the same rush of excitement in battle? Don't you feel thrilled at having overcome a powerful enemy or a large number of inferior soldiers that arrogantly dare to challenge you?" He tilted his head, his yellow evil eyes piercing her, seemingly seeing right to the bottom of her soul.

"Would you really prefer sitting in diplomatic meetings all the time, bothering with corrupt politicians? I have to do that too, you know. My duties are not so different from yours. But every time I leave the battlefield behind, I'm _bored out of my mind. _My Master's lessons might be painful but they mean _a challenge _so yes, it is indeed a splendid life_."_

Ahsoka was taken aback. She had somehow always assumed that the Sith Generals were forced to work under Vader or simply endured him to either fight for their misshapen beliefs or to gain more power. She hadn't thought it possible that someone would actually enjoy being around that man.

Yet she could see Maul's point. Ahsoka felt always sad, sometimes angry or disgusted after a battle when she had been forced to kill - the Separatists didn't only send out droids after all, each of the regiments was always led by a sentient being. That was not counting the planets the Republic had had to essentially conquer or all the criminals and bounty hunters fighting with guerrilla tactics that they had to fend off. So yes, she had killed. She had never been proud of it afterwards but during the battle itself, in the heat of the moment when it was her life or the life of her enemy... it _was _exciting. Maybe it was her fearless Master who had inspired this perspective of hers but when she fought she fought with everything she had. No regrets. No mercy. There was just the desire to do her best.

Darth Maul chuckled, noticing how she was unable to look into his eyes any longer.

"Dark or light doesn't matter, little Jedi", he lectured her mockingly. "All that matters is the reason you fight for and whenever or not you manage to remember it. I know exactly what I fight for. I fight for my brothers and for my Master. What are your reasons to raise your blade?"

Ahsoka met his gaze again, unrelenting. "I fight for the free people of the Republic."

"What about the free people of the neutral planets? What of the people that do not want to be part of the Republic any longer, that want to be independent?"

"They only want to fill their pockets!"

"What is so wrong about that? Isn't the desire to live in luxury a right that every free person has if they have the means? What right does the Republic have to deny them their profit? Why should those capable and intelligent enough to make money suffer only so that a few inferior idealistic fools who are good for nothing but manual labor can raise their living standard?"

"That's incredibly selfish thinking."

"That may be so but just because it is a different philosophy then the one you're used to doesn't mean it has to be wrong. You have to remember that this war is not fought by the free people of the Republic. It's fought by the senate and it's fought because those people know their entire economy would crash if they allowed the Separatists to become independent. For years now your Master and General Kenobi are trying to find a compromise when all the senate has to do is make a few changes to their economy laws that lower their own income via taxes and increase the share of the traders."

"That would mean barely anything would be left for the people who actually made the goods! On highly developed Separatists planets, that may not be a problem since everything can be produced with droids but the peaceful people like farmers would be left in poverty."

"Oh they would, of course, still earn enough to live", Maul said. "Else there wouldn't be any goods to trade with soon. But I agree their life wouldn't be a very good one. That way intelligence, cunning, and ambition would be valued over physical strength and a more... passive life style. The point is, Jedi, not all people are the same and thus should not be treated the same."

"Those talents were given to us to _protect _other people. That is our responsibility because only as a whole can we work together to become the best we can be!"

Darth Maul nodded slowly. "That is your belief. The question is now if you believe in it so strongly that you would start a war over it to force your philosophy on other people who don't agree with you."

Ahsoka, seeing where this was going, was at a loss of words.

"Because that is exactly what your so called democracy did. Obviously the Separatists are so many in number that they can pose a serious threat to the Republic, yet they somehow never managed to win a vote in the senate. That is because your Republic isn't a democracy at all. It is one step away from dictatorship with all the senators being either blind or corrupt. _Those _are the people you are fighting for, Jedi."

The Padawan gaped at the utter insolence of the Zabrak. "Are you telling me you're the _good _guy? That you're fighting for democracy and freedom?!"

Darth Maul laughed. Not an evil laugh or even a mocking one, just an honest, amused laugh. Ahsoka had thought he was trying to get under her skin, unnerve her, maybe even tempt her - but he was just enjoying himself.

"Silly Jedi, of course not. I'm not like Count Dooku or Master Jinn. I already told you, I care nothing for philosophies. My loyalty is not to ideals but to people. I merely meant to show you that your reason to fight is rubbish and thus you have no right to look down at me for mine."

Ahsoka felt stumped. She had to admit hat maybe she should've taken greater care to look into the Republic's history and how this whole war started in the first place. She had been a youngling when it began and busy with books and lightsaber forms and meditation. She hadn't followed the news regularly but even if she did, she had to admit that there was probably different propaganda in Republic and Separatist areas.

Ahsoka didn't want to be like that Sith. She wanted to fight for what she believed in. That was what Jedi did. She was sure that he was wrong about the senate being corrupt. Many Jedi had told her repeatedly that the claims of the Separatists were rubbish. She knew his words were wrong but right now she couldn't see exactly where his flaw in logic was. But she would find out. She would raze the archives of the Jedi temple when she got back, read up on old newspaper and laws and all the other boring stuff and find a way to disprove him.

Ahsoka knew the Sith was wrong but in order to continue to give her best, she had to be _certain. _How was she supposed to be a good negotiator and peacekeeper if she couldn't explain to people why the Separatists were wrong? So she would research and ask questions and the next time she met this arrogant jerk she would tell him just what it was that she fought for and she would beat him with her resolve!

XxX

"...waiting, my son. You know what I want."

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and, carefully shielding his force presence as good as he could, he leaned against the wall. Vader had (as he usually did) found some excuse to drag Anakin out of the meeting. Officially Anakin was here as Obi-Wan's bodyguard, not his partner since he didn't take part in the negotiation itself. Vader had established a rule after which there were no bodyguards allowed during such meetings – at least, no breathing ones. That meant that the Separatist usually still had an entire unit of droids behind them while Obi-Wan had to go alone. Thus Vader had an excuse to both stay away from the political stuff himself and to work on Anakin.

Of course it worried Obi-Wan. Anakin always came back a bit shaky and, most of the time, angry from those meetings. He usually talked to him about it but he also sensed that he was leaving out things. He was ignoring it for now, safe in his belief in Anakin. He had to trust his student not to give in. Honestly, he didn't think he could bear it if he didn't. Anakin was the one thing that gave him something to hold onto in his life. In a time where his belief in his teachings, the cause he fought for and justice in general was questioned, he needed Anakin to stay strong.

When he came back from the meeting to catch Vader trapping the Jedi against a wall in the corridor, leaning over him menacingly, his first impulse was to rush to his help and get that foul monster away from the boy he raised. Yet he hesitated, staying where he was instead. There was something going on between those two, something Anakin was not telling him and he had to know what it was if he wanted to help.

"I have what you want", Anakin ground out, "but it's becoming... harder to get. This stupid war didn't leave me much time."

"Are you asking for another victory? A little respite, some unexpected free time?"

"I can fight my own damn battles!"

"Good. Because I was just about to suggest you get a fatal injury. Something that would keep you away from duty for a few weeks. That should do the job as well."

"Forget about it", he snarled and pushed a small, rectangular package into Vader's arms. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Hm... certainly. Have a nice journey. And don't forget to deliver my greetings."

Vader left and Anakin remained standing for a few more moments, silently fuming. At last he made his way in the direction their ship laid. Obi-Wan waited some more before he followed him. Ahsoka was already waiting for them and soon they were starting their ship again.

"How was the meeting?", Anakin wanted to know after some time.

"I got them to agree to release the people of Saleucami. Well, at least to return the government to them. They will have to resign from the Republic but are allowed to stay neutral."

"That's... good, I guess."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm happy I could help the people but it's not really great progress. There are so many other systems that still need help."

"Still, you succeeded to preserve thousands of lives in a single day that we would have to save in months of battle otherwise. That's a good thing. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself."

The Jedi was silent for a moment. "You're probably right", he allowed. "Ahsoka, would you mind checking the ship for tracking devices?"

No answer.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka jerked her head, apparently waking up from whatever deep thoughts she had been immersed in. "I'm sorry Master, what did you say?"

Obi-Wan scowled lightly. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?!", she answered just a bit too aggressively.

Now Anakin was scowling as well, having noticed her tone. Obi-Wan was glad, it meant he didn't have to worry about it when Anakin took care of it. He didn't think he could handle dealing with the student's of his student trouble as well.

"Would you mind checking the ship for tracking devices?", he repeated.

"You think we're being tracked?"

"Just a precaution. I am to drop you off at another military base, am I not?"

Ahsoka complained but Anakin reprimanded her and she quickly left.

Really, Obi-Wan just wanted her to leave him alone with his former Padawan for a minute.

"How was your meeting with Vader?", he began after overcoming his hesitation.

"Annoying", Anakin growled. "As usual."

"Did he threaten you?"

"...not really. He wanted to know how my training with Ahsoka is going. Told me an anecdote about General Savage relieving General Grievous of three arms after he found out it was him posting all those photos of him and Ventress in the holonet."

"That was Grievous? Seems unlike him."

"Actually no, it was my father. He faked a data trail back to Grievous. Apparently he thinks that sex scandals make his apprentices appear more human."

"They're not human. Not one of them."

"You know what I mean." Silence. Then: "It was kinda funny, though."

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh. "Was there... anything else? Anything you want to tell me?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What about that package that you gave him?"

Anakin tensed up immediately. A wary look – not guilty but _wary –_ passed over his expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"By the force, Anakin – are you_lying_ _to me?!", _the Jedi exclaimed.

"I..."

"I saw you with Vader. I saw how you passed something to him – he seemed suspiciously happy about it."

Anakin's shoulders slumped. He didn't dare look into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"It's not what it looks like", he muttered.

"Then explain it to me! Anakin, you're – you're like a brother to me but I have to be able to trust you!"

"You can trust me!", Anakin exclaimed. "It's not – it's got nothing to do with the war, I swear."

"Then tell me what it is."

Anakin gripped at his own hair, squirming like an animal in a trap.

"I – it was just... just some photos", he said at last.

"Photos", Obi-Wan echoed emotionless. "What kind of photos."

Anakin squirmed some more, still not looking at him. "The compromising kind."

The Jedi took a deep breath. He didn't like how he had to pull every word out of his former student. "Of whom?"

"...of me."

Shit.

"...Anakin, what have you done?"

"I – nothing!"

"Why are you passing compromising photos of you over to Vader!?"

"It's his price, okay?! He demands them in exchange for giving us the possibility to negotiate."

"How long has this been going on?"

"...since the beginning."

"Damn it, Anakin!" Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to grip at his hair. "Why haven't you told me?"

Anakin cringed but didn't answer.

"What does he want these photos for."

"I don't know... blackmail material, I suppose."

"I have to know what is one these photos."

Anakin shook his head. "I... I can't tell you."

"Of course you can!"

"But it...!" He took a deep breath. "It could get me expelled from the order."

The Jedi felt his blood freeze. "That bad?"

Anakin nodded miserably.

It seemed they would have to play the guessing game. Obi-Wan centered himself, prayed to the force for support and began to ask calmly:

"Did you kill someone?"

"No! I mean... You know, not outside of battles." He looked a bit sick at the thought. Obi-Wan took it at as good sign.

"Did you hand over secret information to Separatists or kept knowledge of someone else doing it to yourself?"

"I'm not a damn traitor, Obi-Wan."

"Did you mistreat any of your given subordinates or-"

"What do you think I am, a monster!? I did none of those things!"

"Well, how should I know if you don't tell me anything?!"

"I... I broke a rule of the Jedi code, okay?"

"...which rule?"

"You know... the _one_..." Anakin looked like he was about to bolt any moment. Obi-Wan was pretty sure only the fact that they were in a spaceship in the middle of hyperspace kept him from it.

"You used the dark side." It was more a statement then a question. "And you're doing so regularly if you give photos to Vader every time we pass him." He closed his eyes in pain. This couldn't be happening – was his former Padawan now turning into a Sith, just as his former Master had?

"Obi-Wan!", Anakin exclaimed and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at him.

"I can't believe you would think that. Actually, I can barely believe I managed to hide from you this long... I... I'm in love with Padme. I broke the rule of attachment. She loves me back – we're happy together!"

"Padme? Padme Amidala?" Anakin... was in love? He was not turning dark? Obi-Wan felt as if a weight was falling off him. "Wait, then... what about the photos?"

"The ones I gave him today... they were from our trip to the city under the waters of Naboo. She was there to renew the contract with the natives that live there. I had just finished a mission and sent Ahsoka to Corruscant with the report so I had two free days. We just... spent some time together and made some photos. We made an album of them. I don't know why but my father is crazy for those."

"So it's just... photos of the two of you? Together?"

"Yeah. Just us visiting places and stuff. Sometimes he asks for special things..."

"Like what?"

"Like when he wanted to have an album of our honeymoon."

"Your _what?!"_

"Nothing adult of course!"

"You're _married!?"_

"Uh... kinda, yeah."

"When did that happen? And why the hell does Vader know about this but I don't?!

"...shortly after Geonosis. And it's not like I _told _him. He just figured it out. At that time, it was the only thing that stopped him from keeping Padme prisoner or... doing worse."

"And it never once occurred to you that he might use her to force you to do... things?"

"I'm waiting for him to do that every day. But he's never used the information for anything other then getting pictures. I think... I don't know, maybe he just... wants to be part of our life, you know?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, he's a _Sith Lord. _He does have an ulterior motive, you can be sure of that."

"Yeah... I know."

"Evidently, you don't."

There was this awkward silence again.

"Will you... Will you tell the Council?", Anakin asked at last.

That was the real question, wasn't it? Obi-Wan couldn't help but be relieved that Anakin wasn't turning after all but while his liaison with the senator might not have immediate bad consequences, attachment was prone to leading to the dark side. It made Anakin vulnerable and in his position he could not afford to be vulnerable. Especially not with Vader looming over him.

If Obi-Wan told the Council about it, they would expel Anakin, he was sure of it. They had to, regardless of how valuable he was as a Jedi and a general. If Anakin was expelled, Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him. He would no longer be under the surveillance of the Council even if he was able to keep his post as general. There would be nobody left to protect him from Vader and his machinations. It scared Obi-Wan how readily he had asked Anakin if he had committed murder or torture. It meant that, at least on a subconscious level, he thought the young man capable of such things. The dark side tempted every Jedi but Anakin needed to be shielded from it more then anyone else.

If he wouldn't tell the Council, then he had two choices. He could demand Anakin separate from Padme – or he could help them to cover up their relationship. Now that he knew of his secret, he could look back on the years and ask himself how he not seen it. Of course Obi-Wan had been aware that Anakin liked the senator. He hadn't exactly been subtle about it – up until the battle of Geonosis, after which he had grown suspiciously quiet concerning that subject. At that time he'd hoped the war had finally forced him to grow up. Now, he knew better.

If they married shortly after Geonosis, it meant they were together now for three years and obviously they weren't growing tired of each other. There was a very real chance that Anakin would chose leaving the order over leaving Padme. He couldn't let that happen.

Damn.

"No, Anakin, I won't tell the council. But I expect that you will be honest and open with me from now on, do you understand?"

"O-Of course! I... thank you, Master." Anakin's expression shifted from surprised but joyful to guilty. "And I'm sorry... to put you in that position."

First the thing about the clones, now Anakin's insane marriage. Yes, he really should feel sorry. Obi-Wan didn't like having to keep so many secrets but there wasn't much he could do.

"Just try not to... uh... _multiply, _okay? That would be really hard to explain."

Anakin went beet red and muttered something incomprehensible. This conversation now officially fell under the category of those you never wanted to have with your Master.

XxX

AN: Another long-long chapter for you because I didn't want to leave you hanging after only three pages. Aren't I generous?

One can argue whenever or not Obi-wan's passice approach to the mind-controlling chip is good or bad but at least he has the same passive approach about his Padawan's escapades. See a pattern here? The last time the poor guy took action, he killed his Master after all. Who now comes hunting him in his sleep. So really, can you blame him?

There isn't much else to say here, only that I'm in the middle of exams (writing like a maniac so as to distract me between the hours of skull-fuming learning marathon) and I need all the support I can get. Get the hint? ;-)


	29. Birthday Party I

"This is such a stupid idea", Feral huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why?", his brother Savage wanted to know. "You're the one who always says we should stick together."

"Well yes, but I mean three of us." He gestured to Maul, Savage and him, sitting in a round in the lounge of the _Vigilance, _Maul's main ship.

"Why?", the Sith apprentice asked testingly. "Vader belongs to us too, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's our _Master, _not our _brother. _Don't you guys think there's anything wrong with that?"

"It might sound weird at first but if you think about it, it really isn't", Savage said, very sure of himself. He was getting more excited as the conversation went on. "Alright, he's cruel and crazy and sometimes downright creepy but think about how much we learned thanks to him, how much he helped us to grow. He saved our lives countless of times in battle. We owe it to him."

"But it would be... awkward! Incredibly so."

"For us, maybe", Maul admitted. "But I think he would appreciate the gesture. I don't know about you but if it pushes me higher up in his good graces and puts him in a fine mood, I'm totally for it."

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"Ha! I knew you'd agree", Savage said. "So, now we just have to plan it."

"Wait, you haven't done that already?", Feral wanted to know.

"Of course not, why would I ask for your help if I had?"

"I thought you just wanted me to be there for it!"

Maul shook his head at their childish bickering. "I don't think either of us is qualified to do the planning", he decided. "It's not like we can throw a giant party. We need the help of someone who knows him well."

"You mean better then us?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Maul smirked. "Isn't that obvious? I'm talking about the Mother."

Understanding dawned on the Zabraks faces just as the red holo image of the _Executor's _artificial intelligence appeared in their middle. The _Vigilance _was currently trailing the _Executor _on their way to the next battle so they were close enough to receive her signal.

"Somebody called for me?", the Mother asked, striking a pose with one hand at her hip as she flashed a smile at the Zabraks. The system was constantly monitoring every part of every ship in its range so of course she knew what they had been talking about.

Maul repeated it anyway: "Yes, Mother. We need your help in planning Darth Vader's birthday."

Feral stifled a groan at how _wrong _that sounded, which in turn made Savage snicker.

"We missed his last one since he was busy conquering Dantooine at that time but now we're all together and relatively free."

The Mother struck a thinking pose even though her processing power probably allowed her to have a million plans and scenarios at hand within a second.

"Well, you're a right that a big party wouldn't suit him. He would, however, appreciate a great get-together of all his friends and family."

"Okay, so... that's us and... well..." Feral made a helpless gesture, Vader didn't really have that many friends.

"How about Dooku?", Savage suggested tentatively.

"That guy can ruin any party", Feral protested. "Besides, he's only _enduring _our Master for a lack of other choices."

"But Vader _would _enjoy messing with him and seeing him act all awkward because the situation is so absurd", Maul thought aloud.

"I'll put him on the guest list then", the Mother complied.

"If we invite Dooku, we can also invite Ventress", Savage noted.

Maul made a face. "You know, that's _disgusting."_

"What?"

"You and that... _woman. _I mean, you really can do better."

"Brother", Savage answered with a predatory grin, "you have _no _idea how hot she's in bed."

"And I don't want to find out!"

"Good! More for me."

"Guys, let's get back on topic, shall we?", Feral urged them. "If we invite both, I'm afraid it would come out more like a military meeting. There wouldn't be much else one could talk about when there're only Sith."

"If I could offer my advice", the Mother cut in. "Any birthday party would be absolutely useless without Anakin Skywalker Junior on board."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well... sure but how would we get him to attend?" Feral asked at last.

"Oh", the AI said with a sadistic little smile, "don't worry about that. I know just the thing. I'll make him attend. Him and his Padawan and while we're at it, the senator they're both so fond of as well."

"And how do we keep them all from smashing in their heads?", Savage asked skeptically.

"That's simple", the Mother claimed. "We'll just add my sister to the list."

"You have a sister?"

"Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's mother. She's on good terms with both of them and thus they'll want to behave around her."

"Wait, I think I met her once", Savage said, scowling. "Isn't she that chick that lives on Tatooine? You're telling me the Master is still keeping in contact with her?"

"Oh, yes. I'm exchanging letters and video calls and lots of pictures on a monthly schedule. She would be absolutely delighted to visit. If you bring her up early, she might even take over the catering and presents and other traditional birthday stuff."

"Damn it", Savage cursed. "I haven't even thought about presents!"

The Mother rolled her eyes with a smug smile. "I know. That's why you need me."

"Very well", Maul said and stood up, "his birthday is in three weeks. We have another major battle before that but I think it's possible to bring Shmi Skywalker here in eight days at the earliest. Mother, how much time do you need to get the Jedi here?"

"If I can get him within my long range transmitter range, it'll take him up to three days. I can time it more precisely if I'm closer. I don't have to be in the same system but I shouldn't be touring the Outer Rim either."

"Then we have to find a reason for Vader to take you there. That could be a problem if we want to keep this a secret..."

"A secret?", the Mother asked confused, turning towards Maul. "You mean _keeping information from him?"_

The Sith fidgeted a bit as her gaze grew cold and, dare he say, suspicious.

"It's a human thing", he tried to explain. "The surprise will make the pleasure even greater for him."

The Mother didn't look convinced.

"Look, of course we have to tell him about Shmi. You can say you received a call from her or something that she wants to visit, he won't deny her that. It's just the party and Skywalker that we'll keep from him."

The red image still scowled. "But we will tell my sister the whole plan, won't we?"

"Of course, we need her help after all."

The AI relaxed a bit. "Very well, I suppose her loyalty is sufficiently confirmed that she wouldn't take part in any plot that aims to harm my Master."

"And ours isn't?" Savage muttered slightly offended.

She ignored him. "I'll think up a reason why we have to go to the sector in question. If nothing helps I can fake an emergency call from one of the council members and later pretend I've been hacked." She sniffed a bit as if the mere prospect that she could ever be hacked was an unequaled insult.

"Then I will go and get Shmi when the battle is over. I think I can remember where she lives", Savage offered.

"I'll talk to Dooku. If he gets a message from a computer, he might just refuse", Feral said. He then looked pointedly at Darth Maul. "That leaves you to pick a present. It will be enough if we just say it's from all of us, won't it?"

"It's the gesture that counts", the Mother agreed.

Maul scowled a bit, fully aware that his brother had dumped the most difficult mission on him. However, he _did _have an idea what to get his Master so he didn't object.

The tasks thus distributed, the Mother blinked out of existence and the Zabraks got to work. They wanted to make that day perfect for their Lord!

Three weeks later...

Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan were on Naboo, once again on duty to protect Senator Amidala. The planet's economy had been one of the most influenced by the refusal of the trading guild to exchange goods with it and so Padme had agreed to meet with their leader, Nute Gunray, to possibly start making business again. The offer had been unexpected to say the least and the Jedi Council had suspected it might be a trap by the Separatists. After all, Gunray was known for his hatred for the Senator. That was why they had insisted to send a Jedi guard with her. Their first choice had been Obi-Wan but he was still in hospital, having quite nastily been cut up by General Opress in a random battle. It wasn't anything too serious but enough to chain him to the bed for a couple of weeks. That's why instead of the usual duo of Anakin and Obi-Wan, he only had his Padawan with him this time.

The three of them entered the building where they were to meet the Neimoidian, passing line after line of security droids. Anakin was tense the whole time but didn't pass so much as a glance to the robots.

"Anakin, is everything alright?", Padme asked hesitantly. In front of Ahsoka, she had to be careful how to voice her concern.

"It's nothing", he answered. "Just had a bad night."

More then a bad night, in fact. He had been plagued by nightmares of a grueling nature. When he closed his eyes, he still saw the pictures flash by. He was running through empty gray corridors, his heart thumping loudly in panic. There was a scream - a terribly familiar cream. It was his mother, crying out for him, screaming for help. She was _hurting _but he couldn't help her, couldn't find her. Every time he thought he'd arrived at the source of the terrible noise it would move farther away.

The dream had been so vivid, unlike anything he ever had before. At once he was assaulted by a wave of guilt. It had been ages since he'd last contacted his mother. Vader used to play intermediary for them but of course after the war started, he stopped getting messages from her.

She shouldn't be in danger. She should be safe on Tatooine with her new husband. Yet Anakin couldn't shake the feeling that she _wasn't. _He'd heard that some Jedi could see the future, that the force revealed things to them that were to come and he was terribly afraid that his dream had been such a vision. He was afraid his mother was in danger, somewhere out there and she needed his _help _but he wasn't there.

Padme took his hand gently and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"It's going to be alright", he told her with a forced smile. At least, he thought it would be. The force wouldn't send him a vision about his mother being in danger when Padme and him were about to walk into a deadly Separatist trap. Or would it?

Suddenly he began to sweat. If both his mother and Padme were in danger - which disaster would the force warn him from? He couldn't effort to lose either of them. He absolutely couldn't stand the mere idea of having to _choose._

They had reached the end of the corridor, which opened into a wide meeting room. The walls were lined with droids but there was not a single living being present.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka exclaimed as the doors closed behind them, her hands already on the hilts of her lightsabers.

"It's a trap", Anakin muttered darkly, drawing his own weapon. But as he ushered Padme behind him and regarded the droids, waiting for them to attack, nothing happened. The droids remained unmoving. The lights at their heads were glowing, indicating they were not shut off but neither did they attack nor did they answer when he questioned them.

"Master, look!", Ahsoka finally said. She pointed at the table in the middle of the room. There was a small gray headpiece lying on top of it.

Anakin inched closer slowly. He grabbed the headpiece and clipped it to his ear, scowling and never leaving the droids out of his sight.

"Who is there?", he asked into the microphone.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the headpiece came to life, apparently reacting to his voice. There was hard, labored breathing to be heard from the other side.

"Who is there?!", he demanded to know again, slowly getting angry.

"Anakin? Anakin, is that you?"

The blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice. It was his mother and she sounded panicked.

"Mom?", he whispered, barely daring to take a breath.

"Anakin, I don't know what's going on!" There was a _sob _and the Jedi felt an unfamiliar rage rise inside of him at the thought of someone hurting his _mother._

"Where are you, mom?"

"It's so dark - I'm hurting so much - what's going to happen to me? Anakin, I need you. I'm scared!"

The rage rose tenfold, almost swallowing the tiny flame of genuine fear springing to life in his heart.

There was a mechanical hiss on the other side and the voice was suddenly cut off. Soon it was replaced by another voice though, a cold and mocking one.

"Anakin", it said with dark amusement and he recognized his father's voice at once. "Come and join us for tea, will you?" The words were followed by a dark chuckle before the line went dead.

Anakin had gone pale. The hand gripping the headpiece closed without him noticing until the metal was crushed, leaving behind sharp bits that dug into his skin.

"Anakin? What's going on?" Padme asked, utterly alarmed by now.

"He has my mother", the Jedi knight choked out, barely keeping the rage from taking over his actions. He wanted to destroy something, he wanted to _kill _something.

"That _bastard _dares to threaten my _mother!"_

He felt a light touch at his arm and flung around, ready to strike at whoever dared to get close to him. It was Ahsoka, staring at him with wide eyes. There was something in her gaze he had never seen before. It was fear. Never had he seen her like this, not on the battlefield, not in the face of mortal peril, never. She had adopted his fearless nature, moving at her target with precision and determination. Now she looked scared and she looked scared of _him._

With a growing sense of dread Anakin realized that the dark side was surrounding him, swirling like a stream caught in a whirlpool. Like stars and planets being sucked into a black hole that was his soul.

Anakin took a deep breath and struggled to reign in his emotions. He couldn't afford to lose control. His mother being in danger was terrible but he still had two other loved ones to take care of. He couldn't just forget about them and he knew that he would. He would forget his reason for fighting if he ever gave in to that power.

"I have to go and save her. I'm sorry, I just have to", he said, looking apologetically at Padme. "Ahsoka will take you back to Theed. This trap was meant for me only, they'll let you pass."

"But Master! You can't go alone!", Ahsoka protested.

"You have to protect the Senator", he told her with his best strict glare. "That's a command."

But Padme crossed her arms with a determined look. "Well, I think she's right. You shouldn't go there alone. This isn't an official mission, Anakin, he's obviously planing something. We're going with you."

"Absolutely not!"

"There's nothing you can do against it. You can tell Ahsoka to stay with me and protect me but if I choose to look for this woman, she'd be obliged to come and help me."

Ahsoka perked up, grinning at the Senator and thanking her with her eyes.

"Padme - senator, I might be able to make a deal to get her out of there but my chances are significantly lower if my father has the lives of three people to blackmail me with!"

"That's exactly what we're afraid of", Ahsoka said quietly. "You, making a deal. I can look after myself. Have you forgotten how many times I already saved your life in war, Master? We're supposed to be a team and I'm not letting you down."

Time was running short and the two women wouldn't budge no matter what Anakin said. Finally he just threw up his arms and relented.

The door opened again to let them through.

"Were are we going?"

"We'll take a ship up to space. I'm pretty sure she's in a ship so someone will likely come and pick us up once we're out there."

Anakin threw away the useless headpiece. It wasn't a commlink with any sort of transmitter attached that he might be able to track a signal from. The message had to have been recorded, which only made him more anxious. How long ago had his mother been captured?

The group was up in space one hour later, just flying around in the general vicinity of the planet when suddenly gravity shifted as the giant body of the Super Star Destroyer _Executor, _Darth Vader's flagship dropped out of hyperspace. Anakin didn't even have time for an evasion maneuver before his ship was caught in a tractor beam. He didn't doubt that they'd be half way across the galaxy again before anyone on Naboo noticing the ship could call for reinforcements.

Mentally bracing himself, the Jedi stepped out of the ship. There was no welcoming committee, neither droids nor humans. The hangar was completely empty, which immediately set off his inner alarm bells. Of course he already knew it was a trap but this was just creepy.

Anakin and Ahsoka both had their lightsabers drawn and Padme raised a blaster as they slowly inched forward.

"_Anakin? Anakin!_" The voice of a female called out in fright, seemingly coming from everywhere.

Anakin whirled around, searching for the source of it.

"_Anakin, where are you?_"

He was able to pinpoint a general direction from which the voice seemed to come and immediately started sprinting there.

"Master, wait!", Ahsoka called and followed him with a curse on her lips.

Anakin came to the first junction, wildly looking around. He thought he saw a flash of movement to the right and there was another desperate sob. He took off again, the two women trailing after him.

Rational thought had flown out of the window. He should have realized that something was off. He should have realized that while he heard his mother's calls for help, he never heard the sounds of footsteps, neither from her nor from her captor. He was led on a wild chase through the whole ship by sound only. It reminded him so much of his dream, his vision and he was terrified of what he would find at the end of it.

The Jedi suddenly came to a stop, having hit a dead end in a bare room. There was nothing here except for a lone chair in the middle of it, illuminated by harsh neon light. There was a person sitting on it but it... wasn't really a person. It was just the image of a person, a translucent red image - a perfect copy of his mother.

Anakin inched closer carefully, his mind not understanding the pictures his eyes supplied.

"Mom?", he asked tentatively.

The red image smiled at him. "Hello, Anakin."

It was her voice. Anakin felt his knees weaken and he unconsciously lowered his lightsaber, the hilt suddenly feeling so heavy in his hand. The image reminded him eerily of something. Something his Master, Obi-Wan had once told him. He'd told him about how Qui-Gon Jinn had visited him, first in his dream, then during day time. How he'd been nothing but a shade, a translucent image of his former self. A ghost carried by the force to further torment him.

"Are you...", he choked on the words, unwilling or unable to actually get them out. "Are you... dead?"

His mother blinked at him in surprise for a moment but her smile never faltered.

"Of course not, silly", she answered. "I can't die. Vader made sure of that."

Wait... what?

The mother stood up and, still smiling, came closer.

"Master", Ahsoka whispered warningly, trying to get him to back off but Anakin couldn't take his eyes off the red image.

"Your father is waiting for you, Ani. We're going to celebrate!" She exclaimed, a ridiculously happy smile spreading on her face. The same mouth that was now smiling brightly at him had called for help desperately just a minute ago and he couldn't fathom just what the hell was going on.

"Celebrate?", he asked weakly. Maybe he was loosing his mind after all.

"Of course, Ani. It's a surprise! Happy birthday!"

There was sudden _swish _as the metal wall behind the chair began sliding down, revealing the large room behind. In it there were all the people Anakin had expected to see. His father, the three Zabrak Generals, even Dooku and Ventress, all dressed in their formal black Sith robes. But something was _wrong _because they were holding glasses of champagne and sparkling wine and talking amiably and there was a giant freaking cake on a table in the middle of the room. His mother was there too but she wasn't red and translucent and neither was she bound or gagged or anything like that. In fact, she was smiling quite happily and seemed to be in the middle of cutting the cake. When the wall was down, all of them looked over and similar looks of shock and confusion passed over Vader's and Dooku's face as they saw him.

"_Anakin!?_", Vader exclaimed, looking as stumped as Anakin felt. "What are _you _doing here?"

Behind him, his very much solid mother Shmi was smiling and waving at him happily, apparently completely unharmed.

Anakin had absolutely no idea what to say.

XxX

AN: Yay, we broke the 500review barrier!

I think 'multiply' is gonna be the favorite word of the month for some of you guys. I got the feeling you're in for some more hilarious scenes so here it is, Darth Vaders birthday party. It started out as a filler but I turned it into an important part of the story where groundwork is being laid for future disasters. A cookie for the first one to recognize the signs ;-)


	30. Birthday Party II

Twenty minutes earlier

"You've got to be kidding me", Darth Vader said rather blandly, staring incomprehensibly at the giant white cake.

"Happy Birthday, Anakin!", Shmi exclaimed with bright, joyful grin. "I worked on this masterpiece for three days, it'll taste great you'll see!"

Count Dooku cleared his throat, looking quite amused at Vader's somewhat helpless position. "I'm sure it will taste great, Mrs. Skywalker. It looks fabulous."

"You really didn't have to", Vader tried but it was no use.

"Nonsense! This is your 37th birthday, we must celebrate it!"

The Sith Lord had no idea how to answer to that. It wasn't even actually his 37th birthday. It was his 61st. He was already claiming to be older then he was physically to explain why he had an adult son but hearing Shmi congratulate him, he suddenly felt very old.

His apprentice must have seen his grimace or maybe he sensed the sudden spike in darkness in his aura because he chose that moment to take Shmi's hand and lead her away from him.

"Why don't we look if we can find something to cut the cake with, Mrs. Skywalker?"

"Oh! Of course!", she said, following him readily enough.

In the background, Ventress failed to conceal a light snicker.

Vader turned around slowly, piecing the remaining two Zabraks with a murderous glare.

"Whose idea was that?!", he snarled.

He felt the overwhelming urge to bang his head against a wall when the two brothers promptly pointed at each other in an incredibly childish display.

"We, uhm... merely wanted to surprise you... to show how much we appreciate you and your guidance, uh... Master", Savage said at last awkwardly.

"I'm sure your Master appreciates your concern", Dooku drawled, not even trying to hide his amusement. "It is the surprise part that may not have been appropriate."

Feral hung his head, looking thoroughly chastised. "I am sorry, Sir. We should've known better."

There was a short pause.

"No", Vader said at last. "I should've seen it coming. In fact, I shall congratulate you for catching me off guard." The Zabraks looked just as surprised at Dooku.

Vader mentally grinned. He didn't like it one bit that another Sith, an apprentice no less, dared to reprimand _his _minions.

"After all, where would be the challenge if we all knew what life has planned for us?" Vader said with a small smirk that elicited a relieved sigh from Savage.

"I'm really glad you think so", a disembodied voice threw in out of nowhere, "because you're in for a couple of other surprises today still."

With a red flicker, the _Executor's _AI appeared behind Vader, smiling brightly.

"You", Vader exclaimed, fixing her with a glare but most of his anger had already vanished from his face. "I should have known that you had a part in this as well."

"Excuse me?", Dooku said, looking a bit confused from the holo image to the corridor Shmi and Maul had vanished in.

"Surely you recognize our Lady, Count Dooku", Feral asked. "You must have seen her before around. This is the _Executor. _Milady, you know of course the Count."

"Of course I know him. I have a full data record, complete with background, fingerprints and DNA results of every person who ever spent a night in my stomach."

Dooku looked at her blankly for a couple of seconds, before turning to Vader with a scowl.

"Lord Vader, you might want to consider reconfiguring your computer's humorous recognition system."

"I don't know what you're talking about", Vader returned, the corners of his mouth twitching. "This program is a virtual masterpiece. To change even a single bit would be an incredible offense to the creator. Who happens to be me."

The Mother was just barely not bouncing on her heels at that point, grinning wildly. "I think it is time you see your presents, Master!"

"...presents?", Vader echoed and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course presents!", Shmi exclaimed, having returned with a giant kitchen knife that somehow managed to make even his never-hurt-a-fly harmless human mother look a bit creepy. "What would a birthday be without presents?"

She handed him a package wrapped in blue and silver paper. It was all a bit surreal. Vader could see Dooku and Ventress shift a bit uneasily, which made him snicker inwards. The Zabraks on the other hand looked pretty relaxed and Vader couldn't help but feel his own mood lifted as well.

"Very well" he said and began to unwrap his first present. Yes, it was all a bit childish but it made his mother so happy. He was confident in his ability to reign terror in his apprentices even without being dark and gloomy all the time and Dooku, well, he could die in a hole for all he cared, and watching the noble, so out-of-place between the rest of the merry group, _was_ immensely entertaining.

Still Vader made sure nobody could see what was in the package, just in case it was something embarrassing. A moment later he was glad for his foresight. His mother had gifted him a scratchbook full of photos, obviously copies of the ones he had sent her. There were photos from the Skywalker family when the young Anakin had still lived with them, photos from Shmi with her new husband and his son. There were some news articles from his more glorious adventures around the Outer Rim and in the war - articles describing his strategic genius and battle prowess rather then any massacres he had taken part in. And of course there was a whole number of photos from Anakin and Padme.

"Thank you, Shmi", he said calmly but took care to look into her eyes, relaying with his gaze what he couldn't say in front of his fellow Sith.

Shmi smiled somewhat sadly, patting his arm. "Just something to remind you of us", she said. She understood.

"I'm next!" Shmi's self-proclaimed sister announced happily, completely oblivious to the deep moment between mother and son.

There was a mechanical buzz and then a small platform rose out of the ground, revealing a metal case.

Vader approached it carefully, wondering what the hell a Super Star Destroyer would give him and how she got the idea that she even had to in the first place. Maybe he _should_ down regulate her sentience. Just a little bit.

Vader pushed the green button that screamed 'push me!' at him and the case folded in itself, revealing... a head. A severed cybernetic head with glowing yellow lights as eyes, made from white metal with a skull-like appearance.

Dooku leaned in, regarding the head with a mix of disgust and shock. "Is that... the head of General Grievous!?"

"It is!" The Mother declared proudly. Noting Vader's blank stare, she added:  
"Not the real one, of course. He still kinda needs it. I hacked him and borrowed some of his main files so I was able to order the original spare parts of his cybernetic skeleton. Then I took over some crafting droids and put them together to create this replica. But wait, there's more!"

She gestured to Darth Maul, who got the hint and quickly went to the next room. He came back with a strange framework covered by red velvet, hovering behind him by use of the force. Savage lifted the cover, revealing a weapons rack made from black durasteel. On top of the rack sat a pike and on the Mother's prompting, Feral took Grievous's head and set it on op of it. It was now crowning the construct as a morbid sort of decoration. The weapons rack in turn held around two dozen different lightsabers. When Vader stepped closer he recognized some of them that were unique in style or that had some mark or another. They were lightsabers formerly belonging to defeated Jedi.

"My brothers and I gathered these from our respective trophies", Darth Maul explained, a hint of nervousness shining though since Vader's face was still blank. "We decided to offer them to you, as it would have never been possible for us to become as powerful as we are without your teachings."

What was left unsaid was that Vader had never abandoned his habit of loosing his lightsabers and thus always had a need for spares.

Vader straightened his back, his expression still impossible to read, but never took his eyes away from the framework.

"My students", he said at last, turning to them. "You have done well. I accept your offering."

The Zabrak's shoulders visibly sagged in relief. Maul even managed a proud little smile.

"You like it?", the Mother made sure, hurrying back into his line of vision.

"I like it", he repeated. "I like it very much." Now he smiled as well, allowing just a hint of his true feelings to show through.

Honestly, he was touched. They were all so different and none of them knew anything about him from before he came to this world and yet they seemed to understand him perfectly. His mother, putting his actions in war next to the pictures of the boy he had sacrificed so much to bring happiness to. His AI, picking up on his dislike for the cowardly General even though he had never voiced it aloud, creating a mocking, but also warning example of black humor that would undoubtedly make him smirk every time he looked at it. Finally, his students that were, even though they had grown so much and became so strong, still acknowledging their power as a product of _his _efforts. They were still loyal to him even though they had endured unimaginable pain at his hand more then once, to the point where they would give up personal trophies without being prompted, for no other reason then to please him.

Vader had taken on the mantle of the Sith Lord as a means to an end. He did not believe in the philosophy of the Sith anymore and the war he fought, while he _did _enjoy it, was not born from any personal belief but rather from the sheer need to protect his family and the desire to crush his enemies. In short, his life had been his job, something he liked doing but wouldn't have necessarily chosen to do if the need wasn't there. Just like it had always been from the moment that he was forced to wear the black mask.

Now though, for the first time in decades, he felt like he had a _home _again. Not necessarily a physical place that held any special meaning - he didn't even know where they were right now, just floating somewhere in hyperspace - but a number of people that he had actually grown close to. People who had seen both sides of him, his light and his dark one and who accepted him as the man he was. He had once again and totally unintentionally, created himself a family.

Next to the weapons rack, there stood Qui-Gon Jinn, visible only to him. Next to the equally translucent image of the Mother, he seemed to fit into the round perfectly, smiling at him with those soothing, old eyes shining in something like hope or pride, he couldn't quite tell.

It would have been perfect, really, Vader thought suddenly melancholic. It was nice having a new family but that didn't mean he didn't miss his old one. It would've been perfect if there wouldn't be his other half missing.

Vader felt a strange sort of shock go through him, a slight electrical charge as the Mother jumped at him and, in a scandalous breach of her supposed minion-character, hugged him from behind with her non-existing holografic arms.

"There's one last gift for you", she whispered into his ear, using the frequency that relayed her voice from the commlink attached to his collar.

Vader turned around with a scowl - he _really _had to reconfigure her definition of _personal space _and _borders not to cross_ \- when a wall formerly dividing the room that was apparently much bigger then it let on slid down to reveal two very shocked Jedi and one stumped senator.

Darth Vader swore in that moment that he would never mess with the _Executor's _internal program. _Ever. _She was his girl and she was absolutely perfect and he loved her. This was the best birthday _ever._

"Mom, I'm fine!", Anakin exclaimed, quite annoyed by now, grabbing Shmi's hands when she fretted about him.

"But you're so pale, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Anakin's gaze flickered over to where Vader stood next to the blue holografic image of the very much dead ex-Jedi Master Qui-Gon, having some kind of silent conversation with him

"Well..."

"I'm so glad you came. I haven't seen you in ages. Of course your father still sends me photos of you but it's not the same."

"Wait, he does what?"

"Oh, I'm glad for them of course but you still have to be careful, I mean, the rest of the worlds thinks you're enemies, don't they?"

Anakin was staring at her somewhat helplessly. Vader had given the photos to his mother!? That... actually made kind of sense. It was just hard to believe that the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader still held so much fondness for his mother, even though they hadn't been 'an item' for decades.

It seemed his mother had no idea how he'd been lured here. She lived in the belief that Vader and Anakin were still secretly in frequent contact, working together.

Anakin opened his mouth to explain how wrong she was. However in that moment Padme laid a hand on his arm, drawing his attention.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Skywalker. It's good to see you again."

"Oh! You must be Padme. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Of course it is, I feel the same", she said quickly. "I'm sorry, I just have to borrow your son for a minute."

She dragged him a away a bit, a worried Ahsoka in tow.

"I hope you weren't going to say anything to her", she muttered, worriedly looking out for the Siths.

"Padme, she thinks I'm some kind of spy!"

"She loves you, Anakin, but she also loves Vader! Do you really want to hurt her by telling her otherwise?"

"Not to mention we're on _Vader's flagship"_, Ahsoka added wryly. "In a room full of _Sith. _I don't think you have any other choice then to play along if we want to get out of here in one piece, Master."

His shoulders slumped a bit. "I don't know if I can do that."

"I'll help you", Padme promised.

"And I'll look around and see if we can somehow sneak out", Ahsoka offered.

"Fine. But you have to be _careful!"_

The young Padawan wandered off, pretending to get herself some cake. She found the kitchen but headed out immediately after. Still the image of Ventress and Savage would forever be ingrained in her brain. She wanted to claw her eyes out!

The Togruta was eying the opening of a ventilation shaft when she felt a presence behind her. Apparently, she wasn't going to be left unsupervised.

"Enjoying the party?", Darth Maul asked with a feral grin.

"Immensely", she returned, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you actually came. I wasn't sure if she could get you on board."

"She?"

"The _Executor. _It was her job to get you here. May I ask how she managed?"

Ahsoka regarded him suspiciously. She supposed he would be able to find out anyway.

"We were in the belief that this was a rescue mission for Mrs. Skywalker."

Maul raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"She was crying and calling for help. Why does the ship have her voice anyway?!"

"Nostalgia? Masochism? Homesickness? I don't know, Vader created her. I'm his apprentice, not his therapist."

"You're helping him to live in an illusion. Are you for some reason determined to push him over the edge or something?"

Maul smiled wryly. "What makes you think this was _my _idea?"

"Well, you certainly seem to enjoy playing along. And what's with that weapons rack anyway? Some kind of sick trophy display for all the Jedi you've killed?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's _disgusting!"_

"I'll remember that in case I have to pick a present for _you."_

Ahsoka was about to make another angry retort - but then she stopped. There was something in the Sith's tone, something that made her skin crawl. It couldn't be...

"Are you... _flirting _with me?!", she asked scandalized.

Mauls eyes widened a fraction. "What? No!"

The Sith apprentice had to suppress a shudder. Granted, the small Jedi _was _a rather pretty girl and well, he didn't get to see those very often. But she was also on the list of people Vader had forbidden to kill or otherwise hurt without reason. Which he'd inadvertently do if he came too close to her and then he'd not only loose all the favor he'd gained with his Master today, he'd also cause a lot of pain for his brothers.

"No need to be so adamant about it", he heard the Padawan mutter as she turned away from him. It seemed she had misinterpreted his outburst and was now offended.

Maul couldn't help a small smirk at that. "Disappointed?", he teased her.

"Of course not!", she exclaimed, looking at him in outrage. "Who would want to be with you? You're a... a... a mass murderer!"

"Well, some women find that attractive", he returned flippantly. He was _not _flirting, though. She was just fun to mess with - like an angry kitten. "Besides, you kill people as well. It's called war. I believe we already had that conversation."

"You're a selfish, arrogant jerk!"

"Coming from the rude, ill-behaved child."

"You're a Sith!"

He raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't very offensive. You'll have to do better then that."

The anger was boiling strongly in her now, her fingers curled to fists and trembling as she stared at him with all the focus of a released blaster.

"Fine!", Ahsoka spat, "you're an ugly monster and the only way you could make a woman scream for you is by cutting her in half!"

Maul felt his heart skip a beat as he took in her words. He felt like laughing but quickly suppressed the urge. He frowned instead and crossed his arms before leaning forward to her.

"That was outright _dirty"_, he whispered, making her take a step back as she regarded him cautiously. "You are truly sinister. Are you sure you don't want to switch sides? I'm certain you would look _hot _with yellow eyes."

"I don't - just... shut up!", she managed at last before whirling around and leaving the room.

Mauls gaze followed her until she was gone, a smirk grazing his lips. An angry kitten, indeed.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the lounge, Darth Vader had cornered his younger self.

"It's been more then ten years now that you spent with the Jedi, my son", he began, watching completely relaxed how Shmi and Padme helped themselves to some cake, talking amiably. "How are you doing?"

Anakin looked at him somewhat incredulously. "Oh, I don't know. There's an intergalactic war going on but other then that, I'm fine."

Vader sighed. "Are you still angry because of that? You have to grow up, Anakin. You have to decide for yourself what is most important in your life. I can tell that it is certainly not that war."

Anakin bit his tongue in an attempt to not make an angry remark.

"You have a wife now, a family. There will come the day when you have to chose between her and the Jedi order. I know how you will decide. Do you?"

"Who said I have to choose? I'm doing fine!"

"I know it's difficult. This isn't about leaving behind the force or even your life as soldier and adventurer. You could continue to do that outside of the order if you wanted. It is about choosing between the Jedi and your family. More specifically, it is about choosing between Kenobi and Ahsoka and Padme. Everyone else is irrelevant to you." Vader put some pressure on his son though the force, making him look at him. "You are already a traitor, Anakin, living a double life. The time where you have to chose _will _come and it will come soon. You can only make it up to one of them."

Anakin was stumped for a moment and just met his fathers gaze. It was easy to say that Vader was evil and crazy and obsessed. But in that moment it was like Anakin had never left home, like Vader was just a normal Dad sharing his wisdom with his son. The Jedi realized Vader _did _love him after all. Obi-wan and him had been using that love for years to their own merit with Vader always giving in. Though they had saved countless of lives that way, it suddenly felt _wrong _to him.

If he really meant that much to his father and he was merely mislead about what Anakin wanted his life to be like, maybe there was hope yet. Maybe there was hope for their broken relationship to be mended. Maybe he could bring his father back to the light after all.

"How am I supposed to choose?", he asked weakly.

If Vader caught the trembling in his voice, he didn't comment on it.

"I understand your desire to keep everyone you love around but that is impossible. Once the Jedi find out about your relationship with her, the best you can hope for is to be given an ultimatum if they don't expel you immediately. If you chose her, you will be cast out. Your Jedi friends will see it as a betrayal. Even if they don't refuse to ever talk to you again, doing so would taint their own reputation. If you chose to leave Padme for them, on the other hand... Well, you can imagine her heartbreak. You can't just 'be friends' with her again. It is far too late for that."

"What about you?", Anakin asked, honestly curious. "What would you like me to do? I never understood why you send me with the Jedi all those years ago. You must have known what it would do... to our family."

Vader smiled sadly. "I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want to mess you up by forcing you to stay with me if you didn't want to." He took a sip from his glass and looked into the distance. "And I wanted to have grandchildren."

Anakin went a bit red at the last one.

"I must say, I would be disappointed in you if you left your wife", Vader continued seriously. "She really seems to love you. I don't think that's ever going to happen but I am afraid that you'll wait too long to leave the order and thus endanger her."

Anakin took a deep breath. He had a sudden idea, one that looked a lot like the solution to all of his problems.

"I can't leave the Jedi order", he said, "not while we're in the middle of a war. They need me here. But you, father, you have the power to stop this war. Obi-wan and I have a dozen different peace treaties completely worked out, all you'd have to do is frighten the Separatist Council a bit so they'd sign it. If there was no war, I could leave the order in good conscience and just be with Padme."

His father got a sudden, forlorn expression. "That would be a nice life, wouldn't it?"

"It would", Anakin hurried to say. "I wouldn't mind it at all. It would make me _happy." _His mouth twitched in a semblance of a smile. "If there's something I'd wish for for my birthday, it would be this."

Vader chuckled. "Alright, I'll think about it."

"Really?" The Jedi could barely believe his luck.

"I said I'll think about it. I'm an old man, don't expect any miracles from me", Vader chastised him lightly.

Anakin felt that this was the end of the conversation. As surreal as this party had felt, he might have made more progress in the negotiation department then in the last two years combined.

There might still be hope for the galaxy after all.

XxX

AN: My first exam this week went well so I decided to give you the chapter now. I am actually considering adding humor to the genre of this fic. Then again, it does have its serious moments too. There is some blood and gore occasionally after all - it's just that when I'm writing the scene, it still turns out hilarious since it's mostly from Vaders POV then and he is fully capable of finding a headless corpse funny. So yeah, it's all good and fun until someone looses a hand. You read through the fic and laugh off your head and then suddenly you get a serious/philosophical scene that makes you stop and think and realize that this is actually more crazy then fun. At least, that's what I'm trying to accomplish.


	31. Attack on the Jedi Temple I

Four months later

Cad Bane opened the briefcase, his eyes wandering over twenty rows of shiny credit stacks.

"Everything seems to be in order", he said calmly and closed it again, handing it off to his henchman.

"The other half you will get when the mission is over", the Sith confirmed the terms of their contract.

"Even if the mission fails", Bane reminded him. "Which it probably will. You don't just go and attack the Jedi temple and expect everything to go smoothly."

"We are not here to conquer the place", Darth Maul all but growled, "or even to destroy it. We are here to send a message. A message to the people of Corruscant and the Republic that we are powerful and determined enough to strike right at their heart if need be. We are here to plant fear into their minds and to show them how vulnerable even the strongest of them are."

"Well, with as much fire power as you've brought, we can certainly do that", the bounty hunter muttered, eying Savage and the giant canon on his back with derision. He didn't have anything against a couple of good explosions but he preferred the sneaky way, the carefully laid out plans against the Zabrak's storm-in-and-kill-everybody method. Well, at least he got paid well for it.

Despite their heavy armor, the three Zabraks were quite capable of blending in with the shadows. Bane had a hard time looking at their faces, even forgot that they were there at times. That was quite a feat. They must be projecting a powerful mind trick to evade even his notice.

Bane lead the Sith though the streets of Corruscant's underworld undiscovered. They eventually met his man on the inside (bribing him had cost him almost a fourth of the money he'd earn with this job), a nervous cook working at the temple. He gave them the information about the ventilation and sewage system. One of the Zabraks – the one with half a dozen blasters strapped to his belt – was good with technical stuff and disabled the energy shield for them.

Ten minutes later they were in the temple, right over the archives.

"Well then, let's get the party started", Savage muttered, pressing both palms on the ground. Bane quickly grabbed his wrist to halt him, eliciting an angry growl and an uncomfortable pressure around his neck.

"If you blast through it now, every Jedi in the whole damn town will be here within seconds."

"Which includes only up to ten Masters", Maul answered with a hiss. "Probably less since some will be busy evacuating the younglings. This place is ridiculously understaffed."

"You don't have to fight with us", Feral noted. "You job is to get us out of here when we have what we came for, nothing else. So stay put and shut up."

Bane shook his head at their stupidity as Savage force-pushed through the ground, sending the brothers down into the room beneath in a mass of debris and dust.

Red flashed as the shrieking librarian was beheaded. Curses flew around and three more Jedi fell in the first wave of attacks the Zabraks brought down on them.

Still having his mission in mind, Bane grabbed a Jedi that had been shot through the stomach and was now bleeding out, kicked his lightsaber out of his hand and dragged him to the back of the archive. The Sith were making an awful lot of noise. More Jedi must've come through the doors, keeping them busy.

Bane pressed the barely conscious Jedi against the scanner, thus opening the doors to the underground archive. The place where the Jedi kept their holocrons, the databases for all their holy knowledge.

Suddenly Bane felt a hot breath in his neck. He whirled around to see Darth Maul staring at him with those creepy yellow eyes of his.

"We barricaded the door. That'll be five minutes. Get to work."

He didn't have to be told twice. Soon the two men had secured more then twenty holocrons, worth quadrillions of credits – and Maul started destroying one after another. The geometrical objects shook in his palms, suffering from the pressure of the force he was putting on them until their power source died and they broke apart. Bane was almost unable to watch.

In that moment a sudden noise drew their attention. The Jedi had broken through the barrier.

Maul muttered a curse.

"Get the others", he commanded and left to help his brothers.

Bane stayed back and continued to sweep the place. He had a detailed description of which holocrons to take with him and which ones to destroy. The noise behind him grew louder - he was pretty sure Clonetroopers had joined the mess as the blasterfire had tripled.

Finally Bane was finished. He ignited several small fires that would eat through the wooden cupboards and left the archive.

Once he saw him, Savage gestured to him and Bane threw him the bag with the remaining holocrons. The Zabrak checked the contents, then drew that ridiculous big canon on his back and pointed it at a wall.

The entrance was blocked with debris and dead bodies, Clonetroopers seeking refuge behind it as they continued to fire. There were still four Jedi in the room fighting against the Sith, determined to keep up with them.

An ear shattering explosion sounded as the entire wall of the temple was blasted away. Savage didn't hesitate to run into the next room and fire again, getting rid of another wall and revealing a way out of the temple.

Bane activated his commlink, giving the code to his crew and the four men rushed to the new hole, all the while warding off or dodging blaster fire. Just then a ship lowered to the ground and a number of ropes offered them a way up.

Cad Bane was the first on the ship, followed by Feral who promptly made his way to the other side to check for reinforcements. The Jedi caught up with the other two and they had to engage them in duels. There were more robed figures then Bane had expected - the Padawans must've joined their Masters.

Suddenly Maul cried out, stumbling back from his opponent.

"Brother!", Savage called out, momentarily distracted. Maul was clutching his hand, which was... not there.

Bane had to brace himself quickly as Savage threw the bag with the holocrons to him. The idiot was probably prepared to stay with his injured comrade.

Bane didn't get the chance to catch the bag though. One of the Jedi raised his hand and the bag changed its course, just like that ending up in his hands instead.

Maul had caught himself again.

"It's alright", he muttered, showing off raw wires coming out of his arm stump. The hand that had been severed had been mechanical. "We have to go, now!"

"But the holocrons...", Savage said, making a move to go after the Jedi who'd caught the bag and was now running.

"Leave it, we don't have time!", Maul answered angrily.

Bane thanked god or the force or whoever was listening to guys like him as the two idiots finally climbed up the ropes. He had been _this_ close to leaving them on their own.

"Get me off this damn planet", he ordered his crew. He could barely believe that they had made it even this far. It was a shame they lost those holocrons, though.

Miraculously, the ship _did _make it out of the atmosphere in one piece. Bane had to give it to him, that Feral guy was a really good pilot and the extra weapons that Vader had added to his ship were _hot. _

Several hours later they arrived in the system Vader's fleet was currently staying in. They docked onto the _Executor _and Bane and the Zabraks were lead straight to the Sith Lord.

The three brothers fell to their knees in one practiced motion and bowed to their Master. Bane stood at the doorway a bit awkwardly. He didn't let his pride ruin a good deal but he didn't bow when it wasn't asked of him either. He was only here for his money after all. His job had been to get the Zabraks in and out, no more. That the rest of the mission hadn't gone as planned wasn't his problem.

"I trust you have good news for me", Vader said, his imposing tall figure staring down at them with a dark frown.

"My Master", Darth Maul, leader of the attack on the temple, rose his head. "We carried out the mission as you commanded. Most of the holocrons were destroyed and the Jedi temple is in flames. Many Jedi died from our hand and there have been no losses on our side. However..." He hesitated for just a second. "We were unable to retrieve the holocrons you asked for."

Cad Bane wasn't force sensitive by a long shot but even he could feel the sudden spike in _wrongness _around the Sith as he glared down at his apprentice.

"You have _failed _to carry out my orders? Where are the holocrons now?"

"My Lord, the Jedi still have them", he admitted. The bounty hunter was kinda impressed that he didn't even flinch as Vader's face contorted into a mask of fury.

"The destruction of the temple and the other holocrons was only secondary! You dare to show your face after disappointing me this much!?" Vader raised a hand and though he stood a good ten meters away from him, the Zabrak suddenly rose into the air, hands clawing at his throat and eyes bulging as his air was cut off by an invisible force.

Bane lowered his head, allowing his enormous hat to cover his eyes. He didn't think Vader was very fair. The mission had been beyond difficult, He would've thought it _impossible, _suicide even, and it had taken him weeks to decide to take the job even though the pay was _royal. _

"I should kill you for the shame you brought onto yourself", Vader practically hissed and the other two brothers began shifting nervously as Maul began to turn blue.

Finally Savage stood up. "Master, please, it was my fault! I let the Jedi get away with the holocrons."

"Is that so?" Vader said oddly calm but clearly annoyed at being interrupted. He dropped Maul to the ground, who laid there gasping, unable to move.

"In that case, you shall take his place", the Sith Lord declared. "You may have very well cost us the victory in this war. There is only one punishment for that."

"No!", Maul cried out, having realized what he was meaning. "Master, please - I can do better! I'll sneak back into the temple, they won't expect it-"

"Shut up, Maul. You knew beforehand what the price for failure was." He turned to the youngest Zabrak, who was still kneeling, trembling.

"I give you the choice, though. Savage may die a horrible, painful death at my hands... Or one of you can release his soul."

Maul threw a withering glare at Feral as he hesitated, seemingly thinking about it.

"Don't you dare!", he shouted, fighting to get to his feet again.

"It's alright", Savage muttered. "It was my fault." He looked straight at Maul. "I'm sorry, brother."

Feral rose and drew his blaster.

"No!", Maul shouted and drew his weapon as well, the red blade flickering to life.

Bane reacted at once, raising his own blaster, set on stun and hit Darth Maul as his back was turned. The Sith cried out one last time before he slumped to the ground, lightsaber rolling out of his hands.

Feral flinched again, looking from Bane to Vader to Savage with uncertainty.

"Well?", Vader asked coldly. "What are you waiting for?"

Savage turned to face his younger brother with a defeated look.

"Nothing will happen to my brothers, right?"

"Feral might even rise in my ranks", Vader offered calmly. "Nothing will happen to him - not so sure about Maul anymore, though." He glared down at the stunned body.

The silence stretched.

"My patience isn't endless", Vader said at last and raised his hand. Savage blanched as he felt his windpipe constrict again.

"No!", Feral cried out. Then there the noise of a blaster being fired, Savage's body was ripped from the invisible hold and a moment later he fell to the ground lifelessly. Feral stood with his hands grabbing the blaster trembling, staring wide eyed at his brother.

The darkness retreated, seemingly drawing back under Vader's skin as he stepped forward, lightly placing a hand on Feral's shoulder.

"You have done well", he muttered, then turned away.

"Get rid of this mess", he ordered to a few droids standing at the sidelines, "and get this imbecile out of my sight", he added, gesturing towards Maul. Then at last his gaze settled on Bane. "You come with me, bounty hunter."

Bane gave a curt nod, not even sparing a glance at the two downed Sith. Vader's foul mood seemed to have passed, giving him hope that he would receive the full sum after all. He _did _bring back all three brothers alive. If Vader chose to have them kill each other afterwards, that wasn't his problem.

Cad Bane closed the door behind him, watching Darth Vader wild mild apprehension. The man had just let one of his generals kill the other for no apparent reason. The mission had been a success after all - even if the Zabraks didn't know it. Bane had no desire to get between the fronts of these men. He didn't care that apparently Vader was searching for an excuse to get rid of his most loyal servants. It wasn't his problem.

"I trust you have better news then my apprentice", Vader said threateningly once they were alone.

"As I have already reported, I have what you desired here", he said calmly. Ten minutes before their ship had docked onto the Executor, Bane had called Vader as per their agreement and briefed him of the mission ahead of time. Vader had told him that the Zabraks would be punished and that he should stun Maul if he made any problems.

Now Bane reached into his back, revealing a small pyramid shaped object. Vader had described this holocron to him in detail when he'd given him the mission, down to the place in the archive where he could find it. The attack on the temple, the destruction of the holocrons and thievery of the others, all of it was a distraction. While Savage had claimed the Jedi's attention with the bag, the one holocron Vader was really interested in had been saved by Cad Bane without the knowledge of the brothers.

"The money first", Bane insisted when Vader made a move for the object.

The Sith Lord merely sneered and the holocron floated into his outstretched hand, ignoring Banes attempts to get it back.

"Your money is here", Vader said and made a gesture, letting another heavy briefcase float over to him.

"With this, the transaction is over."

Bane quickly checked the contents of the briefcase, his eyes glowing at so much gold.

"Congratulations on your acquisition", he said with a smile, suddenly a lot more polite now that he had his money. "I look forward to doing business with you again in the future."

"Certainly", Vader said dismissively, his gaze locked in the holocron hovering over his palm. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by the death of his general.

Bane shrugged and made his way out. He wouldn't try to understand these Sith. It couldn't be healthy for his mind.

XxX

AN:

Dun dun dun dun... Quite a change in direction, huh? I thought it was time for some action again and someone mentioned he'd like to have Cad Bane make an appearance. A cookie for the first to guess what's in that holocron.

I just discovered when I enlarge the size 1 writing of the chapters I've already posted, plus the one I haven't yet, I get 207 word pages. That's not quite a personal record yet but still pretty impressive, don't you think?  
I'm sorry there wasn't any interaction between Ahsoka and Vader during the party. I just never thought of it but I promise, I'll get to it eventually. Also, the little AhsokaxMaul flirting, was it really that surprising? I thought it was a good compromise XP


	32. Change of Management

Count Dooku got down on one knee and bowed his head, carefully shielding his mind.

"I give you my greetings, Master", he said calmly. "It has been a long time."

Darth Sidious regarded him coldly from under his hood with the disinterest of a man who knows he is more powerful.

"Too long a time, maybe. I can feel that you have lost faith in our plan."

Dooku stood up in a slow, deliberate movement. Lost faith? That was the understatement of the year. It had been eight months since he had last talked with this man over the holonet. Even then the conversations had been short, only an exchange of commands and reports. That Sidious was now here in person could only mean one thing. He was tired of the charade they were keeping up and had decided to dispose of Dooku.

As if he had read his thoughts, Sidious suddenly raised his hands and before Dooku could even think about defending himself, a powerful wave of lighting sprung from his fingertips and connected with the Count's torso.

The Sith apprentice let out a single cry of pain before sinking back to his knees. He was in agony. The lighting coursed through his veins, ripping his flesh, his bones, his mind. He was sure he would die.

After a couple of minutes though, Dooku was left shivering and cramped at the floor, unable to stand up again.

"I have allowed you to continue on your traitorous path until now, my apprentice", Sidious growled. "It served to my advantage and advanced my plan. I don't hold your desire to kill me against you. It is the way of the Sith. But you don't want to kill me to take my place. You know you are too weak for that. Instead you have allied yourself with the false Sith, Darth Vader. You have exchanged one Master for another and that is where your true foolishness begins."

Dooku gasped, barely hearing anything as he reached for his lightsaber.

Cruelly, Sidious stepped onto his hand, breaking his bones and taking the saber hilt for himself.

They were in one of the meeting rooms in a Separatist base. As soon as Dooku had received the call of his Master to prepare for his visit, he had sent a message to Lord Vader but he doubted the man could make it in time if Sidious truly wanted to kill him.

The Sith Lord stepped away from him though and flipped a switch that turned on the holo receiver.

"This message was posted on all Separatist military channels two days ago", he said as the recorded scene played out. "I dare say you know it. After all, you were the one who spread it."

Ah, that was what this was all about.

Dooku watched as a translucent Vader forced his apprentices to attack each other after a failed mission. One of them was knocked out trying to attack Vader, one fell to the ground with a smoking hole in the middle of his forehead and one stood at the sidelines, blaster still raised, eyes wide and terrified. Vader had ordered him to spread the recording to all military bases, to let it be known what happened to subordinates who failed him, to fill their hearts with terror and ensure their loyalty.

Dooku had been against it. He had no idea how but Vader had built himself somewhat of a reputation amongst his underlings. He was feared, yes but also respected and this display was unnecessarily cruel. Not to mention that Savage, although he was a brute, had been very loyal to their cause and a useful fighter. His death had not only cost them a good general when they were so close to winning, it might also have cost them the loyalty of the other two brothers. Vader had not even offered any explanation for his actions. There probably wasn't even one, it wouldn't be the first time he killed a subordinate in a fit of anger.

"Your new _Master _is a lost cause", Sidious sneered in derision. "His sanity is evaporating with each passing day. He would destroy everything he built up if the mood strikes him. He would have no qualms disposing of you as well. _That _is the man you follow."

"What do you _want?", _Dooku ground out, trying to get his trembling under control. Sidious wouldn't bother lecturing him if he wanted to kill him.

"I will give you _one last chance _to do the right thing - to come back to me. Vader is getting out of control. Even you have to see that. I have no use for him anymore. Now that he has turned against the people supposed to protect him, he is weakened. Kill him now - and you shall keep your power over the separate systems once I am Emperor."

The offer was... tempting. Dooku had long since noticed Vader's sanity slipping. He had grown to be the most feared man in the galaxy to the point where entire planets simply gave up as soon as they saw his flagship in the orbit. But as time passed it had less to do with his power and ruthlessness and more with his unpredictability. Sometimes he would abandon a battle and retract his whole fleet to chase after some random Jedi. He would support a temporary truce on this planet in one moment and execute a member of the Separatist Council for suggesting the same on another.

Until now, at least Dooku had seen a common goal in his dealings, that was his son. Now though Vader was turning on his own generals and that, as far as he could see, didn't have anything to do with the young Jedi knight. Skywalker hadn't even been at the temple when it had been attacked.

So yes, Dooku did see the point. Vader was getting out of control and the Count had to start making plans for when the war ended. He had meant to work with him to kill Sidious, as he was the bigger threat but now he wasn't so sure anymore that was the case. The Separatists were really close to defeating the Republic now. This wouldn't have been possible without Vader. What if the 'false' Sith was the bigger threat here? Dooku wouldn't be able to get rid of him on his own. He needed help.

There wasn't really a choice. Not when Dooku was already so weakened, unable to fight the lighting-wielding Sith Lord in front of him.

"I will... accept your orders", he gasped after only a slight hesitation. "Darth Vader will die. I will not disappoint you, my Master."

Darth Sidious stepped back, finally releasing him from the pressure of the force.

"This is your last chance, my apprentice. Fail me and there won't be a next time."

"What about..." it was so hard to breathe, "the other generals?"

"I have no use for them. Kill them all - only General Grievous you may keep, he can take over for Vader."

Dooku felt like laughing all of sudden. Grievous taking over Vader's position? Shivering, weak-minded, cowardly Grievous? The difference between those two couldn't be greater.

Then suddenly the full meaning of Sidious words hit him.

"I shall kill... all other Generals? Even Ventress?" He had grown somewhat fond of the girl. She filled the hole left by Qui-Gon's death. Until now Dooku hadn't noticed it but it seemed even he had adapted to Vader's politics and allowed himself to form bonds were none were appropriate. He had raised Ventress to be a ruthless assassin but she was also... She wasn't just an apprentice, she was like a daughter to him.

"Even Ventress", Sidious confirmed coldly. "Except of course, you think you need your loyal puppet to plot against me?"

"Of.. of course not", he muttered, head lowered. "I will do as you say."

It was a suicide mission, he realized. Maybe he could kill Vader when he got him by surprise. Maybe he could hunt down Maul and Feral separately before they got wind of it if he wasn't injured too badly. Ventress, he might not even have to kill himself, simply lure her into an ambush of the enemy. If he only had to do one of these things he might succeed but it was highly unlikely he could do all four. Sidious simply wanted him out of his way.

At the same time, Dooku didn't feel comfortable anymore with the original plan to conquer the Republic and kill Sidious only afterward either anymore. He suspected Vader might want to get rid of him when that time came anyway. Thus he would have to kill him beforehand and the only way he could see that working was by bringing up his own generals against him. Something that shouldn't be too hard after what he did to Savage. The Zabraks had been well taught and with them and Ventress on his side, Dooku might be able to stand a chance against Sidious after all.

Count Dooku couldn't be completely sure whether or not his mental shields had been powerful enough to keep the thought hidden from his Master but if they hadn't, Sidious didn't mention it. He accepted his servitude, spoke one last warning and left. It seemed he would wait with his next move until after Vader was dead.

The metallic double doors were practically ripped from their hinges as Darth Vader stormed into the base with Feral at his side. Count Dooku's call for help hadn't come unexpected and yet he feared he might've arrived too late.

It was two months ago that Chancellor Palpatine had been granted special rights due to the dire situation with the war, giving him complete control over the law and the means to change it. Including laws of the basis of the Republic. He could declare himself Emperor any day now. The only thing he still needed was a loyal apprentice.

While Sidious had been busy manipulating the political climate to suit his needs, he hadn't been entirely passive on other fronts either.

Sidious had planned to let Anakin kill Vader - but the two had formed somewhat of a truce after their birthday party and the few times they had met each other on the battlefield, it was little more than friendly sparring between them.

Sidious had planned to have Kenobi assassinated on one of his negotiation missions on Vader's territory. After the first serious attempt though, Vader had ordered all such meetings to take place on the _Executor, _where he had handpicked his living crew and all the droids where automatically controlled by the Mother.

Sidious' latest scheme included ruining the reputation of Anakin's Padawan. For this though, Vader was prepared.

The last time around a disillusioned Jedi Padawan had caused some trouble and a few deaths in the temple using micro-robotic technology. The incident had been blamed on Ahsoka, who had run off to prove her innocence and nobody believed her. On Palpatine's urging, the Jedi Council had expelled her from the order. The real culprit was caught before she could be sentenced by the senate but Ahsoka had refused to return to the order, having lost her trust in them. This episode had had a strong part in Vader's willingness to betray the order.

The Zabrak's attack on the temple, while useless from a military point of view at this time, had weakened the order enough to trigger the attack of the rogue Jedi under Vader's conditions. The explosion had taken place just this morning and the Sith knew Sidious would jump at the chance just as he did last time.

Even if Ahsoka left and the incident drove Anakin further into his arms, it was no longer guaranteed that Anakin would be able to kill all the leaders of the Separatists as Vader had been ordered too. He needed Dooku, Vader and his generals out of the way and thus it was logical to attack now.

Vader strode into the hall where he could feel Dooku's by now familiar presence. The Count was sitting on a throne like chair, looking down at him with his usual noble air though there was still something tense in his expression. Sidious was nowhere to be seen but Vader still had the feeling he had been here. There was something sick and twisted in the aura of his former Master that he would recognize anywhere and it left traces wherever he went.

"I see you are still in good health", he said, not able to keep the suspicion completely out of his voice. "Is there something I should worry about?"

"Oh yes", Dooku answered, slowly standing up and making his way over to him. "There is plenty!"

Suddenly the old man drew his lightsaber. Vader, having foreseen this, quickly blocked the strike with his own weapon. Feral jumped immediately, two blasters in his hands and started shooting at Dooku's feet, forcing him to dance around Vader as the Sith Lord let out a whirlwind of strikes and slashes.

There was no need for words. Vader didn't care why Dooku had suddenly decided to betray him. While he had worked with him for the last couple of years in something of a companionable agreement, they weren't friends by a long shoot. This was only partly during to Vader's bad memories about the loss of his first limb. It was just that Dooku, as a nobleman, seemed to live in an entirely different world then Vader, as a former slave. Vader thought him an arrogant, narcissistic asshole. Dooku thought Vader a hot-tempered, impulsive lunatic. There really was little love between them but Vader had been willing to endure him the way he was willing to endure boring, pathetic and corrupt politicians simply because it wasn't very practical to kill them all off.

Vader allowed Dooku to push him back temporally, testing how serious he was about it. The Count thanked him by nearly taking his head off.

Vader made a somersault over the offending blade and slid back a few meters.

This gave his student an open path and he was about to shoot him when Dooku halted his movement, forcing his fingers away from the triggers.

"This is your chance, Feral", he hissed at him, his eyes burning into the younger ones'. "It is your chance to avenge your brother! Together we can kill Vader."

Darth Vader couldn't help a small chuckle.

"Do you honestly think that?", he asked rather amused.

Feral was staring with wide eyes at Dooku. Then his gaze flickered over to Vader momentarily.

"I don't think I have any use for you anymore. It seems you've got the rabies."

The Sith Lord tilted his head to the side. "If you hoped for Feral's help in your attempt to murder me, you must be really desperate. Sidious wasn't too happy with you, was he?"

Dooku gnashed his teeth, threw one last look at the Zabrak who didn't seem very eager to help either of them, and charged again.

This time Vader didn't hold back. He held out a hand, his palm pointed at Dooku and without any visible effort he shoved the other Sith across the hall. Dooku met the metal with a sickening crunch, his body falling to the ground. The movement was only minimally slowed down by the force. Vader stepped forward, calling Dooku's lightsaber into his hand. But the Count was not finished yet. With a hateful glare he reached out for Vader and suddenly blue lighting sprung from his fingertips.

Vader reflexively raised his lightsaber and caught the dancing lighting with it and kept it from hurting him.

Dooku threw another last desperate glare at the youngest Zabrak, but Feral merely stared back at him.

Suddenly fast steps could be heard from the end of the hall. Dooku ended his attack, unable to find any more energy in him and when the light blinded him no longer, he could see the person entering behind Vader.

"Master!", the Zabrak said, "I found the guards, they're all dead and there's nobody left at the hangar bay-" He stopped short when he realized what he had interrupted. Just now Vader had raised his arm again, lifting off Dooku without touching him and leaving him suspended in the air.

"How is that possible?", the Count still managed to get out as Vader was not yet pressing on his windpipe too much. "You're dead!"

Savage merely looked from Dooku to Vader confused. "Master?"

"Our dear friend here", Vader said silkily, "as he was not in on our little act, thought he could use your apparent death to bring up your brothers against me."

"An act", Dooku echoed hollowly. "You were just... playing around again." He winced when Vader pressed a little harder, narrowing his eyes.

"Playing around? Hardly. It took me weeks of preparation to perfect this ploy."

"To what end?", Dooku demanded furiously. "To bring up half of the army against you? To ruin your own reputation and damage the image of the Separatists?"

"It was necessary", Vader replied uncaring. "How else was I supposed get Maul to betrayed me?"

Dooku stiffened even further. "He... doesn't know?" His gaze flickered over to Savage.

"Oh, we told him, alright, after we had enough material for the vid. His reaction had to be convincing after all. Then we just had to alter the images a bit to make it look like Savage actually died when he was really only stunned. Both him and Feral were in on the whole plan from the beginning of course."

"And what have you... gone through that much trouble for?"

"Maul is now a fugitive. News will soon spread that he escaped after a failed assassination to avenge his brother. He has no money, no connections, and no reason to live anymore. He'll mix with the lower people, with spies and bounty hunters and thus he will be in the perfect position for his special undercover mission."

Dooku tried to compose himself as best as he could while still hanging in the air and said: "If that is the case, it seems I have misjudged you. While I wish you had confided your plans in me, my reaction to it was unwarranted. Please forgive my transgression, Lord Vader."

Vader merely stared at him coldly. "It is too late to beg for your life. You have wasted the chance I gave you. This is the last time you raised your hand against me."

"No - wait!"

But Vader didn't wait. He merely closed his hand to a fist and Dooku started choking for real, desperately gasping for air. His skin bruised and turned blue around his neck where an invisible grip was choking him. In one last desperate attempt Dooku sent another wave of lighting at his enemy. His attack managed to connect. It wasn't very strong though and Vader didn't stop choking him even as the pain coursed through him. This was nothing compared to the sessions with his former Master when his flesh had been raw and vulnerable with thousands of wires helping along the lighting by conducting the current.

Finally Dooku stopped fighting, losing his consciousness. Vader immediately lost interest in him and with one last _snap _he broke his neck. The Count fell to the ground, dead.

Darth Vader turned around, meeting his two students with a dark look. "Spread the word to the Separatist Council. I am now the only one they will deal with at the top."

Feral and Savage bowed their heads simultaneously.

"Yes, Master."

"And tell Maul to make his way to Corruscant. There's a nice bounty on the head of our favorite Jedi Padawan."

XxX

AN:

That's the 4th time I 'killed' a character and had him come back later on! (in some form or another) Are you ever NOT going to fall for it? ;-)

Yeeees... Savage's very much alive. Dooku, not so much. That actually wasn't planned, he was supposed to die like canon but then Sidious wanted to appear in my story again and that made Vader angry and... my hand kinda slipped there. Have to stay unpredictable, don't I?

Unbelievable but true, no WLAN in the hotel. So, the long wait isn't my fault.

One of you did get pretty close in his/her guess as to what the holocron entails, but as he/she was anonymous... no cookie. You'll just have to wait and find out.

Moridin: Welcome on board! You single-handed pushed this fanfic over the 600 rev mark. I'm happy you like this fanfic and took your time to comment on it so often. It prevented me from not writing further while lying on the beach with the sea whispering seductively at me.


	33. Attack on the Jedi Temple II

Ahsoka woke up feeling like her head was being split in two. She opened her eyes just a bit but saw nothing but darkness. She could feel though. She was lying on her stomach on the hard ground, her hands bound on her back with the smooth but icy feeling that she had grown to connect with energy ropes. There was a constant rattle around and the ground was vibrating. She must be in some kind of vehicle.

Suppressing a groan so as to not to alert her captor to her awakened state, the Padawan tried to remember what had happened.

She remembered being ordered to do an investigation on an explosion in the Jedi temple together with her Master. People were tense because it was possible, though not likely, that a Jedi was behind the attack. They had found the person responsible but while Letta was the one smuggling the bombs into the hanger, she wasn't the one who made them. Ahsoka had visited her in prison where the woman told her it had been a Jedi who gave her the technology. Before she could tell her a name she had suddenly collapsed, choked to death by invisible hands.

The following days were a blur in Ahsoka's memory. She knew that it looked bad for her. She didn't know who had helped her to escape after being arrested for Letta's murder but whoever it was certainly hadn't done her a favor. She was following a trail of corpses and by the time she escaped into Corruscant's underground, she'd been so tangled in a web of lies and deception that she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to free herself from the overwhelming amount of proof against her. She'd tried telling them that she was innocent. Her friend Barriss seemed to be the only one aside from her Master who still believed in her innocence but if things went on like that, she wouldn't even be mad at them if they changed their minds after all.

Still none of it explained why she was now lying on her stomach with her hands bound behind her. Of course the Jedi and all of the clones were after her but she had kinda thought, maybe even hoped, that if one of them would find her it would be her Master. Anakin wouldn't treat her like this though.

The mystery was abruptly solved when she heard a low voice speak behind her:

"I know you are awake, little Jedi. There is no need to pretend otherwise."

Damn. She had thought her day couldn't become worse but it seems she was wrong yet again. She knew that voice.

Ahsoka wriggled a bit, eventually managing to roll around and sit up.

The room was too dark to make out any details but she was able to make out two eerily glowing yellow eyes on the other side of the very small room.

Her captor patiently waited until her eyes had gotten used to the darkness. Darth Maul was sitting in front of her, seemingly relaxed aside from the arms he'd crossed in front of his chest and the chin he'd stuck out defiantly. He melted into the shadows easily with his black robe, the hood pulled into his face to hide his crown of white horns and the blood red skin that was almost swallowed by his black markings.

"What are you doing here?", Ahsoka growled, fighting in vain against her chains.

"You've been a naughty girl. There's a nice price on your head that I'm going to claim", he told her.

The Padawan snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Your bounty has to be ten times as high as mine, they'd kill you immediately!"

Maul merely tilted his head. His gaze seemed to penetrate her as if he was searching for something in her but couldn't find it.

"The Republic doesn't like employing droids", he said at last. "It will be easy to convince them not to look too closely at the one bringing them their little runaway."

"It's still risky!", she insisted, fearlessly staring back at him. "You can't be sure your mind trick will work on them and even if it does, I'll tell them about you and then they'll know you're on Corruscant!"

"Maybe you're right", the Sith relented. "The bounty is only half as much if I only bring your head but it would probably still take me a long way." He stood rather abruptly, igniting a red lightsaber.

"No!", she shouted, struggling anew. Damn it, she couldn't see an exit anywhere, not even in the light of the red saber. She was pretty sure by now that she was in a wagon of some kind of underground train, probably on her way back to the temple or the prison.

"That's ridiculous! Since when do you care about money anyway?!"

Something she couldn't quite identify flashed in Mauls eyes. It was gone quickly but whatever it had been, it had managed to make him stop.

"I don't", he answered flatly. "I just need something to start with."

Ahsoka stopped her fruitless fight against the rope and stared up at him with a scowl.

"You left your Master, didn't you?", she suddenly realized.

Maul took a step back so that shadow once again obscured his face.

"I heard about what he did to your brother", she continued. "I always knew that he was crazy and you can be damn sure I'm pissed for what you guys did to the temple. But that was low, even for him."

"You have no idea what you're talking about", the Zabrak whispered hoarsely.

"He betrayed you", the Padawan continued, "and now you want to get back at him. I understand that."

"No, you don't", Maul answered harshly.

Ahsoka hesitated. "Okay, maybe I don't", she admitted. "I didn't think that you'd _care. _But it doesn't make any sense that Vader would send you here to hunt me down. I'm nobody important. So you must be acting on your own and _that _means you're not working for him anymore."

"You think I'm hiding from him", Maul sneered. "You think I'm afraid he'll kill me too in his delusion, that I can't stand being near him but am too much of a coward to revenge my brother myself."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you?"

Maul was suddenly very close, one hand stemmed against the wall behind her, the other pressing the hilt of the deactivated lightsaber against her chest, right where her heart was.

"If he ever laid a hand on one of my brothers, I would choke him to death with his own intestines!", he hissed furiously.

Ahsoka's heart beat somewhere in her throat. She questioned her own judgment at having enraged the Sith like that. Time to take a few steps back.

"Alright", she said somewhat breathlessly. "I believe you."

Maul glared at her hatefully for another couple of seconds but to her surprise, he did pull back after that.

"There are so many things you don't see yet", he spoke calmly but with the underlying tenseness still present. "For one, you are _not _unimportant. I don't know what kind of role you're supposed to play but you're not one of the countless replaceable pawns in this game."

"Geez, thanks. Is that your way of telling me it's nothing personal that you're going to deliver me to the court that wants to execute me?"

"They won't execute you", Maul said dismissively.

Ahsoka felt a suddenly lump in her throat. She was unable to look at him for a moment before she found the courage to open her mouth again.

"Yes they will. I'm not as stupid or blind as you think. I did my homework, you know?"

"What do you mean?", he asked her sharply.

"I remember what you told me that one time during the negotiation. I did some research myself and I have to admit that the Republic isn't nearly as good and innocent as I used to believe. That bombing at the temple - it wasn't me but I know it must be a Jedi. I have no idea what's driving him or her, but it's not the first time something like that happened. I heard it from people before. They said they're crazy or just traitors but... They said they had visions from the force that showed the downfall of the Republic."

Ahsoka shuddered as she remembered those people. There had been that general who'd deliberately raised his death count in battle and even manipulated armies of clones to fight against each other to get the attention of whichever evil was lurking in the background and join it. She remembered that little girl from a group of younglings that had been kidnapped by the Sith who had screamed and fought against Ahsoka when she tried to take her to her ship, screaming she didn't want to go to the temple because they were all going to die and she just wanted to go home to her mama. She remembered that sweet boy, the separatist who wasn't anything like the monsters she usually fought for and who was still convinced the CIS was doing the right thing in fighting the corruption of the Republic. Finally, she remembered a conversation she'd had with her Master after she carried her doubts to him. Instead of assuring him that she was paranoid, he told her that he had noticed as well that there was something wrong with their government but that as of now, it was still the best alternative they had and that they'd just have to work hard to make it better.

But there were people who didn't share his optimism, people who thought the Republic was beyond help and who'd rather see it crumble and build up something new.

"I'm not blind", Ahsoka repeated, taking a deep breath. "There is corruption in the Republic too. There is corruption in the Jedi order and probably even in the senate itself. I don't know why I was set up like this but I know that the people responsible are powerful. Probably powerful enough to arrange my execution. So if...", she had to fight against that damn lump in her throat again, she was _not _afraid! "If you're not one of the people who brought me into this situation, then you're playing right into the hands of the guys who you claimed to fight against for the last four years if you take me there."

Maul stared at her wordlessly for a couple of seconds. At last he turned away with a scowl, ignoring her as he stared in space, seemingly deep in thought.

"Just... say something", Ahsoka eventually let out. She would _not _plead, no matter what but his silence was really going on her nerves.

Maul opened his mouth but then closed it again before making a new attempt.

"My brother is not dead."

That had not been what she'd expected to hear. At all.

"What?"

Maul looked at her and there seemed to be a fight going on within him.

"Savage is fine", he clarified. "The vid that was sent to the bases - it's fake. Well, most of it. At that time, I really did think that my Master had lost it and I was terribly angry at Feral for what I thought he did. But when I woke up again, Savage was there, completely unharmed."

"But then..." Ahsoka didn't know what to say. She'd thought Maul had been dropped as well, had thought maybe she could make him come to see her way but if he was still on Vader's side... Then she was dead.

"I was given a mission by my Master. He wanted me to travel to Corruscant and find you because there was a bounty on your head. That were his exact words. No more, no less. As long as I succeeded with the mission, he promised he'd never force my brothers and me to go against each other. Implied of course, was the threat that if I failed, the scene of the vid might become true after all."

Maul retreated into the shadows once again and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"At first, I couldn't believe it. I had done everything for him. I had always been loyal. Why was he doing that to me? I thought we had an understanding, I thought... I actually thought I might be more to him then an apprentice. But then I realized that I _am. _He _does _care and he _does _trust me - enough so that he gives me a crazy mission and expects me to know what he really wants to be the result.

The original Sith dogma demands that the apprentice kills the Master, thus proving his superiority. Darth Vader has set himself the goal to build a new order though, one that is build upon bonds. He does not see love and compassion and friendship as a weakness to be eradicated but as a tool like any other that he can ruthlessly use to get more power.

The dark side can make people do terrible things to each other. I've hurt my brothers more times then I can count but Vader taught us that it is possible to still retain our bond even when submerged in darkness. I believe that this mission is my trial of fire. My Master has essentially set me free. He gave me the means to abandon him, maybe even to destroy him if I convinced my brothers to join me. But just passing up this chance is not enough for him to accept me as an equal. I have to figure out what he wants me to do here, to understand what's truly going on in his mind and only then would he stop threatening my brothers as it would no longer be necessary to ensure my loyalty. I _want _him to trust me. But I just don't get what he wants from _me!"_

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, contemplating how she could use this for herself. It was pretty disturbing how tangled Maul was in the other Sith's web and she couldn't help but feel a spark of pity for him. But right now she had to think about herself. She needed more information.

"So that's why you didn't kill me", she thought aloud. "You don't think your Master really wants you to turn me over."

"At first I thought it might be that easy. I'm pretty sure my Master wants his son to join our ranks and if the Jedi or the Republic's court executed you, that might be enough to push him over the edge. Especially if it's done unjustly. Now you're saying that you've begun to doubt the Republic yourself. Maybe it isn't about Skywalker after all. Maybe it's about _you."_

Ahsoka stiffened immediately. "I'm not joining the dark side!", she hissed.

"Are you sure about that? Serving the dark does not have to include cutting yourself off from all your bonds and emotions. It does not make you a monster. The Jedi have turned away from you, you don't owe them anything anymore... So what are you so afraid of? If you come with me, you will be safe."

"Just because I have already been convicted of committing a crime doesn't mean that now I actually have to commit it."

"No but it does mean nobody would think any worse of you if you did", Maul answered slyly. "It also means they couldn't punish you for a second time. If you ever wanted to abandon the Jedi order, now would be the perfect time to do it as there would be no repercussions."

Ahsoka didn't know what to say to that. She had already admitted to having doubts but just because she didn't agree with her order on a few points didn't mean she'd join their enemies.

"I can still prove my innocence", she insisted. "My Master believes in me. I can't turn away now, I can't do that to him."

"Even if you do manage to prove that you're not responsible - would you still return to them?"

That was the real question, wasn't it?

Ahsoka turned away, disgusted with herself when the answer that should be so clear to her didn't come immediately.

"I don't know", she admitted at last.

Maul stared at her for another couple of moments. Finally he ignited his lightsaber and Ahsoka felt her heart beat faster.

"That's good enough for me", Maul decided and with a _swish _he cut through the ropes on her back.

Ahsoka stared at him incredulously.

"I'm going to help you to prove your innocence", Maul declared, sheathing his weapon.

"Because you think that's what your Master wants you to do?", she said with a light snort, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Because I think that's the right thing to do", the Sith corrected her unexpectedly.

"How do you know I won't turn you over once this is over?"

"Because", he said with an amused smirk, "you're a _Jedi. _You might snarl and scratch at me like an angry kitten but in the end, you're a _good person. _You are no danger to me."

The Padawan gaped at his arrogance, not knowing exactly if she should be flattered or offended. She settled for the latter. "I - I am _not!"_

"You are not _what? _A Jedi or a good person?"

"A _kitten!"_

"Oh, that. Yes… yes, you are. A very angry, very cute kitten." Maul smirked at her again before opening the door of the train. It was driving really fast but using the force they should have no problem jumping out of it and vanishing in the shadows of the tunnel.

"Come on kitten", Maul teased her with a grin. "Show me that you have the potential to be a lioness."

Then he jumped and Ahsoka cursed him and his stupid grin as she followed him out of the train. She would show that bastard, alright. She would show it to the whole world!

XxX

AN: I did wonder if I should reveal Savage's survival only later in a flashback... but I was afraid you'd lynch me XD

Just out of curiosity, how many of you have actually watched the Clone Wars Episode where Ahsoka leaves the Jedi? It's obvious that in my fanfic, Maul takes Ventress' place and I only describe the parts of the adventure that would be changed because of that so I hope you can fill in the blanks yourself. For those who can't, I described the canon setting briefly in the last chapter, I hope it is enough.


	34. Attack on the Jedi Temple III

Anakin leaned down to the body and examined it carefully. There seemed to be a strange, roaring beast in his chest trying to break free but he couldn't quite identify the violent emotion. Was it anger? Fear? Betrayal?

"She's dead, Anakin", Obi-Wan whispered.

"I can see that", he replied coldly. It was hard not noticing the burning hole in her chest or the dead eyes staring up at him, wide and scared.

His Master stepped closer to him but Anakin merely turned away. He wished he could be alone. All the clones bustling around him, sealing the crime scene, he wanted them all gone. Yet he knew there would only come more. More clones, more investigators, more terror tourists. It wasn't every day a Jedi got murdered after all.

"It's not your fault", Obi-Wan tried again to get through to him.

"It's not Ahsoka's either!", he called out furiously.

"Anakin-"

"No! I refuse to believe that she did this."

But he also knew that the proof was overwhelming. There were witnesses who had seen Ahsoka standing over the bodies of her clone guards when she'd fled her prison. There was camera footage showing her and the Sith apprentice Darth Maul in the streets of Corruscant. And now there was Barriss, a young Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka's friend who was believed to have come to question her and who was now lying here, with a deadly lightsaber wound, in the midst of a storage hall full of the same micro-robots that were used to bomb the temple. A camera had caught Maul and Ahsoka entering shortly before Barris did.

There was no way Ahsoka was going to get out of this on her own. Killing a bunch of clones was one thing. Anakin might have been able to pull some strings, call in a few favors... She would have still been imprisoned for life but it would've given them more time to find the real culprit. Now though, with the death of a Jedi, the Senate was going to demand her execution. She was no longer protected by the Council, having been officially expelled this morning. They were going to shoot her on sight and even if she did turn herself in, she wouldn't get out of it alive.

But Ahsoka was _innocent, _he knew she had to be. Maul might have forced her to come with him. Anakin was certain that if one of them had killed Barriss, it was the Sith. He had probably set up the whole thing and was now holding his Padawan hostage. But nobody in the Council wanted to listen to Anakin. Their security service had information indicating Maul was no longer working for Vader and even if he did, what motive would a high profile assassin like him have to target a random Padawan and spin such an elaborate tale around her? They were convinced she was with him willingly and nothing Anakin had said had shown effect.

Abruptly Anakin turned around and went to leave the storage hall with long strides. A plan was forming in his head. Even though Ahsoka was innocent, she was under a lot of pressure now. She needed to know that Anakin believed in her and would do everything to help her.

"Anakin! Anakin, where are you going?", Obi-Wan asked.

"My Padawan run off with a Sith and is leaving a trail of dead bodies in her wake", he growled darkly.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to a bar to get smashed, that's where!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan clamped down a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop.

"I know that this is hard on you, but you can't do anything rash."

"Define rash."

"You know what I mean..."

Anakin turned around slowly, fire burning in his eyes. "Do you believe it was her?", he asked finally. "Do you believe she betrayed us?"

"I..." The Jedi hesitated. "I don't know. No, listen! I don't think she planned for any of this to happen but it did. There's nothing you can do about it anymore. Please don't let her drag you down with her."

"I can't abandon her", Anakin whispered. "I just can't - she's my Padawan. If it were me, wouldn't you do the same?"

There was a terribly guilty look crossing over Obi-Wan's face. "You know I would. But you also know I wouldn't be _supposed to _and so, neither are you. Please, Anakin. You have to be stronger then me."

Anakin hesitated for just a second. He knew he was hurting his Master. It was never easy for Obi-Wan to admit that Anakin was more to him then just a former student, that he was like a brother, like family. Even though Anakin was happy about it and saw it as something good, Obi-Wan was still incredibly bothered that he was allowing himself a bond that the Jedi order would disapprove of if they knew. He wasn't strong enough to push Anakin away but he knew that his Master secretly wished Anakin would turn away from him, even if it would hurt.

Anakin knew in that moment that if he asked his Master to help him with this, he would. He also knew that Obi-Wan would never forgive himself for it. He was already keeping so many secrets from the Council, covering up so many of Anakin's transgressions. If he forced him to take part in this now, Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. Then _he _would be the one doing something stupidly rash like going to the Council and pretending it had all been his idea. Anakin couldn't let that happen.

The young knight's shoulders slumped a bit.

"You're right, Master. I'm sorry, I... I am too close. I shouldn't even be here."

Obi-Wan relaxed visibly. "It's alright. Let's just get back to the temple. I can handle the report."

"No, I..." Anakin looked around, making sure nobody was listening in on them. "I think I'll just go home."

Obi-Wan understood the hint, that he was going to see Padme. His face hardened a bit but he nodded, silently promising to cover for his absence.

But Anakin didn't go home. He grabbed R2 from the ship he'd arrived in with the clones, hopped into a speeder and vanished in the busy traffic of the planet-wide city moments after.

R2D2 beeped questioningly at him.

"I know that's not the way to the temple", he muttered. "We're making a quick stop beforehand."

Anakin went lower and the streets became darker and dirtier. The Jedi shed his outer robe, paying a beggar for a ragged jacket with a hood that he pulled deep onto his face. Half an hour later he arrived at his destination. It was a dirty bar in a run down building like any other in this street. Anakin told R2 to wait in the speeder and went through the backdoor. He found his contact in a game of cards with half a dozen other shady figures.

Kadak was a Duro, a blue-skinned, red-eyed individual with a more than shady past. Anakin had met him during an investigation around the bounty hunter Cad Bane, who was from the same species and had helped the Zabrak brothers to attack the temple. He hadn't been very cooperative. In the end Anakin had agreed to drop the matter if Kadak did him an... unofficial service. Shocked by such an offer coming from a noble Jedi, Kadak had agreed.

The Duro recognized him when Anakin allowed him to get a glimpse on the lightsaber hanging at his belt, ended his game and lead him to adjacent, empty room.

"I have what you asked for, Jedi", he said. "I can have the package here in one hour or I can just tell you where to pick it up."

"There's a change of plans", Anakin said. "The identity has to be changed to fit a Togruta girl, 16 years old." He pulled a photo of Ahsoka out of his pocket and gave it to Kadak.

"Oh? Does that mean you only need one seat as well?"

Anakin hesitated. "No", he said at last. "You may keep the second reservation but pick a different ship. One where less questions are asked and have them drop her off at a large, anonymous spaceport. Preferably neutral."

Anakin met the Duro's stare unflinchingly. He knew what that sounded like but he also knew Kadak wouldn't care. All he cared about was...

"That will cost you extra."

Exactly.

"I'll triple your wage if you can get me the documents today. And of course, I will still need the identities you prepared previously."

"Hm, I could set you up to be a family. Would make crossing the border easier."

"No, we won't be traveling together."

"Whatever you want, Jedi. I'll have the documents ready." He passed him a slip of paper with an address where to pick up the goods. Anakin took it and left.

Fifteen minutes later Anakin stopped at an abandoned house, once again having made sure nobody followed him. Once inside the Jedi turned to his little droid friend.

"Alright R2", he said, "I want you to contact Vader now."

R2 bleeped indignantly.

"Don't even try it", he interrupted him. "Does he really think I wouldn't notice he messed with your programming? I know you can contact him, so just do it."

R2 went silent for a moment. Then his dome-shaped head began to spin, lights flickered on and out on his control panel and finally he spewed out a ray of light that widened to form a holografic image of Darth Vader, just barely a foot tall.

"Anakin", Vader greeted him and the Jedi had to sit down to make out the surprised look on his face. "I can't say I expected your call but it's always nice to hear of you."

"Shut up", Anakin growled, "I had half a mind to never speak to you again after what you did to the temple."

"I know and I'm sorry but it was necessary."

"A few weeks ago, I really thought you had changed. But as always, it was just a lie, wasn't it? You never intended to end the war."

"Actually", his father corrected him calmly, "the attack on the temple had nothing to do with the war. I would've never went so far if it weren't for our conversation."

Ankin felt cold. "What do you mean?"

"The Jed had something that I wanted. The original plan was to conquer the Republic and then just walk in and get it myself. Now that that's not going to happen, I had to improvise." Vader raised an eyebrow. "But that isn't why you called me, is it?"

Anakin had to reign in himself. As much as he wanted to question his father, this wasn't the time for it.

"Ahsoka was expelled from the order. They say she attacked the temple and killed a fellow Padawan. Now she's on the run with one of _your _apprentices and I want to know what you have to do with it."

"Ah yes, the temple bombing. I admit that I knew of it beforehand but no", he said immediately when he saw Anakin's angry expression, "that wasn't my work. I already got what I wanted the week before, remember? I had a vision about this though. The culprit you're searching for is Barriss Offee. She's the one who attacked the temple as she's one of the very few intelligent beings who recognized where the Council was leading the Jedi to. She must have blamed it on your Padawan."

"Barriss is dead", Anakin stated flatly. "Killed in the same way the clones were."

"Really? Hm..."

"Father, what are you not telling me? I have to know!"

"Well, in the vision I had some time ago, Ahsoka worked together with Asajj Ventress to prove her innocence. Ventress was around because Dooku tried to kill her as she became too powerful for his tastes. She was after Ahsoka's bounty so she would have some funds hiding from her former Master. However, I prevented that vision from coming true by killing Dooku before he could make an attempt on his apprentices' life."

"Wait, you killed Count Dooku!?", Anakin called out in shock.

"Indeed I did. The news has not reached you yet, I take it?"

"Why would you _do _that?"

Vader chuckled a bit. "Why are you so shocked? You're the one who told me to 'scare' the leaders of the Separatists a bit, weren't you? Dooku would've never agreed to the peace, he couldn't afford to. Therefore, I killed him. He also tried to assassinate me but I don't know many people who _haven't_ so it wouldn't be too far fetched to say I acted on your orders, son."

Anakin didn't know what to say to that.

"How did that prevent Ventress from leaving? You killed her Master after all."

"It's not like she _knows _that. She thinks he was murdered by Sidious."

"Oh, right. That mysterious other Sith who has supposedly infiltrated the senate."

"The same", Vader confirmed, ignoring his sarcasm. "He paid Dooku a visit to turn him against me. Successfully, as is obvious. Anyway, knowing without Ventress' help your Padawan would be in trouble, I was so kind as to send my own apprentice to help her. That was _after _the bombing and her escape, I'm sure if you bother to trace his actions back you will find that he didn't arrive on Corruscant until after she was expelled. If Barriss is dead I can only conclude that she attacked them and paid the price for it. I'm still waiting for Maul's report though, I could share it with you if you'd like?"

Anakin was slowly beginning to hate how cooperative his father was. It was like they had always worked together which they _hadn't _because he was not a damn traitor.

"No thanks", he ground out, "just tell me how I can find them."

"You do not plan to murder my apprentice, do you, son?"

"As much as I'd like that, no. I won't attack unless he's been hurting Ahsoka."

"I do not believe he has. Maul actually likes your little Snips. That's why I sent him on this mission. I can tell him to meet you wherever you'd like."

Anakin chose to ignore the comment that sent shivers down his spine at the insinuation and told Vader where they should meet him in the evening. Then he told R2 to erase the conversation from his memory and made his way to the address where Kadak had promised to leave the documents for him.

XxX

Maul roughly pulled the girl behind the corner and pressed her against the wall.

"What are you do-", Ahsoka tried to shout indignantly, but the Zabrak quickly covered her mouth with his hand, not paying attention to her struggling.

He peaked around the corner which was just nor rounded by a patrol of Clonetroopers. Ahsoka got very quiet in his sort-of embrace, her eyes wide as she took in the soldiers. Maul didn't attract too much attention with his thick cloak and hood, not in this part of Corruscant. His body effectively covered hers and even if it didn't, the Padawan could feel the crackling energy of a force field around them, a widespread mind trick making people overlook them. Her Master had told her that some Sith were capable of that. He could even do it himself but no matter how hard she tried, she hadn't been able to learn it. Not that there had ever been much need, a good disguise did the trick in most cases. Still, right now she was thankful for the field.

The patrol passed and Maul let go of her slowly.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't shout every time I touch you, kitten", the Sith noted dryly.

Ahsoka just glared at him but decided not to remark since he _had _effectively saved them from being caught.

"We have to get off this planet", she said instead. "Maybe we could sneak onboard a ship..." She didn't fancy the thought of staying around the Sith any longer then necessary, but his powers could make traveling unnoticed so much easier.

"Oh? What happened to 'I have to prove my innocence'?", Maul returned with just the hint of a smile.

"Well, you effectively busted that plan when you _killed my best friend!"_

"Oh, _please"_, he scoffed. "Last time I checked, best friends don't try to stab you in the back."

"Really? I'm surprised you learned that in the Sith academy." Her voice was cold and biting but underneath it, there laid a tangled mess of hurt, anguish and insecurity. She'd fought together with Barriss, she'd connected with her on a level that she hadn't with anyone other then her Master. She'd thought she could _trust _her and she'd been so relieved when Barriss told her she didn't think she was responsible for the attack and even agreed to helping her in secret.

Ahsoka had received the call shortly after Maul and her had left the train. The other Padawan had lead them to the warehouse that was full of microrobots. Then suddenly they had been attacked by a masked assailant. At first Ahsoka had thought that she had finally found the one responsible and so she and Maul had fought together against the rogue Jedi.

She and Maul had never really agreed on what to do if they found the culprit. To Ahsoka, that hadn't appeared to be necessary. Of course they had to capture him or her alive in order to bring the person to the court and clear Ahsoka's name. But then, Maul had thrust his lightsaber right through the chest of the attacker. A person who, upon removing the mask, turned out to be none other then Barriss herself.

It was clear now that the girl had been behind the attack all along and she _had _been in the process of relieving Ahsoka of her head. That's why, objectively, she knew Maul had saved her life. But he was a Sith and Barriss had been her friend. It was so hard to accept that she had betrayed her and it was so easy to blame it all on the Zabrak.

"I will never be able to prove my innocence now", she muttered bitterly. "The only proof I had is dead and they'll probably blame that on me too. If I want to avoid execution, I have to get away from here."

"I know that", Maul replied irritably. "I just thought you might... I don't know, say goodbye before you leave the system. You don't seem like such a terrible person, I can't imagine the only one on this planet who doesn't believe you're guilty is the one who set you up in the first place."

She looked at him a bit strangely. "Eh, thank you?"

"I mean, I know you Jedi get brainwashed into believing that having friends is a bad thing but you're the one Padawan lucky enough to get a somewhat respectable Master who isn't completely bonkers, so I thought not all hope might be lost for you."

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Ahsoka sighed. "I would like to say goodbye to my Master and to assure him that I had nothing to do with this. But if I contact him and he lets me go, he's going to be in trouble himself. I can't risk that."

In that moment there was a small noise coming from Mauls wrist. There was a sort of metallic bracelet that seemed to display a message which Maul read with a scowl.

"New orders from your Master?", Ahsoka asked, trying to not let her discomfort show. "Are you going to kill me after all?"

To her surprise, Maul showed her the message, which only consisted of an address.

"I told you my mission isn't as clear-cut as that. I'll have to go to this location and I'd prefer it if you came with me but if you want to try your luck finding a ship yourself, I won't stop you."

Ahsoka contemplated that offer for a full three minutes. Her wanted poster was probably on display at every spaceport at this point. It was possible, if unlikely, that it was known Maul accompanied her. If so, getting away unnoticed would be even harder. Whatever happened, his Master would probably bust Maul out of this. If she stayed with him, her chances were good that she would survive but she would also most likely end up in the hands of the Separatists. She would be out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Maul probably wanted to make her join the Sith and she was determined not to do that. However, she believed him that his orders left him a lot of leeway and she might convince him to let her go with an 'I'll think about it'. She just had to time it so she would leave before he got in contact with Vader again.

"Fine, I'll come with you", she told him at last. "But once we're off the planet, it's everyone for himself."

"Of course, kitten", he replied with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that!", Ahsoka returned furiously.

"Oh I will", he assured her. "...as soon as you stop being so _adorably_ angry."

Oh, she wanted to punch him _so very badly. _Unfortunately, that would only prove his point. Ahsoka didn't know what irritated her more, the 'kitten' endearment that sounded so wrong from the mouth of a monster like him or the 'angry' part that was a subtle reminder of the Jedi saying 'anger leads to the dark side' and thus was his way of reminding her that they weren't so different after all.

The two force users, a Sith and a not-quite-Jedi-anymore made their way to the address but they weren't greeted by a droid or another Sith or even just one of Vader's henchmen. The only one present was...

"Master!", Ahsoka called out, staring at Anakin Skywalker with thinly veiled shock. "What are you doing here?"

Anakin looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and a tension surrounding him that made Ahsoka involuntarily take a step back. As soon as the Jedi saw them, he scowled deeply, which made him look even more frightening. That was not even noting the lightsaber in his hand.

For a moment Ahsoka's heart sank. She wondered if maybe her Master had intercepted the message and came to hunt her down. She wondered if Barriss' death had changed his opinion about her after all. But then she noted how Maul had slipped into a similarity defensive stance next to her and she realized that her Masters suspicious glare was not directed at her.

"Are you alright, Ahsoka?", Anakin asked without letting Maul out of his sight.

"I'm fine - but Master, I didn't kill any of these people! I was just trying to prove my innocence!"

Anakin looked at her for just a second and grimaced.

"Well, you shouldn't have thrown your lot in with a Sith then."

She didn't know what to say. Maul was just trying to help but she could never say that. It would sound stupid. She wasn't even sure herself what his ulterior motive was, though she had come to consider believing his story. Her Master had often complained about his father's madness, this sort of game would suit him.

"Barriss was the one who framed me", she tried to explain further. "She set me up."

"Yes and she's also conveniently dead."

Ahsoka wanted to protest but her Master merely shook his head. "I do believe you, Ahsoka, but I can also see why nobody else will. I wanted to help you to clear your name but you've made that impossible."

She would not cry. She would _absolutely not!_

"What am I supposed to do now?", the former Padawan whispered.

Still not letting the Sith out of his sight who'd taken a few steps back but didn't make any hostile movements, Anakin came closer and gave her a small package.

"These are some money and the documents necessary to get you off the planet. You have to hide somewhere save - for a couple of weeks at the least, probably longer. if you need to contact me, do it through Padme Amidala. You can trust her."

Ahsoka opened the package, revealing fake passports, certificates, and tickets for a ride to a neutral planet in the Middle Rim.

"How were you able to prepare these this fast?"

A shadow flickered over her Masters eyes that were dark enough as it was.

"I do not... expect to stay much longer here myself. The mistake that the Council made in rejecting you is only the last one in a long line of failures that will eventually lead to our downfall."

Ahsoka grabbed his arm, looking into his eyes intently. "Master, you can't leave the order. You're the sole person in there who understands what's going on. If you leave, they'll crash in a matter of weeks."

Anakin's face remained passive. "I don't have much of a choice in the matter."

"But-"

"I made a deal with Vader."

She stared at him in shock. "_What!?"_

"He wants to end the war if I leave the order. I don't know yet if I can trust him though. He was the one who told me where to find you. If it continues like this, the moment I don't have the Jedi's protection anymore I might be declared a traitor." He threw a glance at Darth Maul and continued: "I know Vader will offer you a place at his side as soon as you leave the planet to further lure me to him."

"I won't-"

"No", Anakin interrupted her, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Don't reject it because of me. He will know if you do and use it against you. You have to strengthen your resolve and make your own decisions."

He let go of her and Ahsoka felt as if the gaze from his blue eyes were searching through her very soul.

"You've become a strong and independent woman, Ahsoka. I'm proud of you."

Ahsoka let out a sob and then, before she could stop herself, she hugged her Master tightly.

"Don't ever forget about me, Master", she begged.

"Of course not. You'll always be my Padawan", he said, patting her back a bit awkwardly.

Eventually she released him and stepped back.

Anakin turned to the Sith who had watched the exchange passively.

"I don't know what kind of role you play in Vader's plans", he said with a low voice, "but know that I will hunt you down and _kill_ you in the most gruesome way possible if you dare to hurt Ahsoka."

The Zabrak raised an eyebrow at his light tone.

"I'll make sure to remember that", Maul replied, trying very hard not to let his amusement show.

Anakin shot him a glare but didn't stop them when Maul took Ahsoka's hand and dragged the reluctant girl with him. She still turned and threw one last glance at her Master. She wanted to remember everything about him. After all, this may very well be the last time she ever saw him.

XxX

AN:

Is it just me or are the chapters becoming longer? Oh well, I wanted to finish the AotJT Arc, so here we go.

Initially I really just wanted Maul to replace Ventress (who was in fact mentioned in this fic as being Savage's 'girlfriend' but didn't get a big role and that won't change) and have it canon but... well, Maul wanted to kill someone. Who am I to take his fun away? Plus he made the puppy dog eyes. Did you ever see a Zabrak Sith make puppy dog eyes? It's adorble! You can't deny him anything, certainly not his weekly murder.


	35. New Name

Vader was on the bridge, watching as two droids cleaned up the remains of an officer stupid enough to question his latest plot when the red holo image of the Mother appeared next to him.

"I see, it's a wonderful morning for you, Sir", she greeted him unusually polite.

"Contrary to what people believe, I do not actually enjoy having to choke my followers", he corrected her, "as it usually implies they have done something to prove their incompetence and I will have to clean up the resulting mess."

The Mother was silent for a couple of seconds, which was strange. For her to come to him like this outside of an official meeting, it usually meant they had visitors. If anything was wrong with the ship or there was an emergency, she would've called him over the loudspeaker.

"What is it?", Vader finally asked when it appeared she wouldn't speak without prompting.

"I need to talk to you about something", the AI blurted out, arms crossed in front of her chest defensively.

"Very well", he answered, expecting her to give a status report. It could be about Maul, who should've left Corruscant by now with Ahsoka. Or maybe she'd finished the report on the CIS Council's reaction to Dooku's death.

"I mean, now", she clarified, throwing a meaningful look at the rest of the crew who'd been busy pretending to be busy ever since Vader had choked their superior.

Wordlessly the Sith activated his earpiece so whatever information she had would remain private.

But the Mother shook her head.

"I mean, _not here." _She gave him another _look, _then flickered out of existence.

Vader scowled, now worried and made his way to his private quarters. The Mother was already waiting for him and she had adopted a stance and expression that her system listed as 'nervous'.

While the AI, sentient as she was, could be impulsive, she always had full control over which emotions she wanted to wear. It made Vader wonder why she felt it necessary he knew that she was at unease. The Mother was too proud to adopt this look even when her body - the _Executor – _was in danger. At the most she would get angry and power up her turbolasers. In fact, the last time he had seen her like this was at his birthday party when he had to assure her that yes, he did indeed like her present.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?", Vader asked.

"I..." She hesitated yet again, following the protocol of her 'nervous' program.

"I want another name", she said at last, stubbornly raising her chin.

Vader stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me", the AI huffed, stemming her hands to her hips. "I want another name."

"What's wrong with _Executor?"_

"Absolutely nothing! But... But it's not _my _name. It's the name of the ship."

"You _are _the ship", Vader reminded her, trying to get her point.

"No, I mean yes but I'm the AI of this ship. I'm the soul of this ship but ever since we developed that virus that turns the droids loyalty, I have implemented myself in every ship of the main fleet and... and every commander ship of the subunits. Hell, I'm even present in a few _Republican _ships, those that managed to escape the battle. I'm so much _more _then merely one ship now and I think I deserve my own name."

Vader felt a headache coming. "And 'the Mother' isn't enough?"

"No", she sniffed. "It's too... general and to be frank, it's a bit embarrassing too. I have ships and I have a crew but, well, I don't really have children. That's why I don't believe the name fits me."

"Don't you think it might be too much trouble to change your name? Everyone would have to get used to calling you something else and the nickname would probably still remain."

The Mother didn't seem to like that at all. She switched from the 'nervous' to the 'angry' protocol and Vader found a fiery gaze directed at him while slowly oxygen was being sucked out of the room, making it hard to breathe.

"After a good decade of fighting for these morons, providing them with food, shelter, and work, after risking my reactor in countless battles without ever complaining I do think it's hardly too much to ask if I'm paid a shred of respect! Don't you agree, _Master?!"_

Vader thought it might not be worth it to mention that the Mother very much enjoyed going to battle, certainly more so then her human crew. He was a bit short on air too, one hand tightly gripping onto a chair next to him to keep his balance.

"Fine! I see your point You can have another name", he allowed, intent on ending the 'angry' protocol.

It was a success, as the AI immediately switched to happy mode. Oxygen returned to the room as she grinned and gave him a slightly electrifying hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much Master!" She let go of him again with an expectant look.

"Well, what is my new name going to be?"

"I don't know... _Termination? Dominon? _I'll have to think about it."

Her face fell a bit. "But I want a _real _name."

"Those are real names."

"For a ship, or... or a pet but not for..."

Darth Vader raised an eyebrow at her. "For a human?"

She lowered her gaze meekly. "Well, yeah..." Soon enough she raised her head again, meeting his eyes. "I want a human name."

"Well, if it's that important to you, I believe it would be best if you chose your name on your own", he said carefully.

"Hm... You might be right. You _did _name your kid Anakin junior."

"Actually, that was his mother." He had named his kid Luke. Then again, one could argue if that was really proof of his name-giving ability.

XxX

Ahsoka Tano stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. Silently she wondered why she was still here. Together with the tickets, her Master had included reservations for a room in a small hotel at their destination. Maul and her had agreed to not look a gift horse in its mouth but it did lead to a few unsettling questions. Such as why there was only one big bed. The preparations her Master had made had originally been for himself, that much she understood. But who had he planned on traveling with? Probably with the senator that she was to call to contact him. But, one bed?

Ahsoka was only dressed in her underwear under the bathrobe as she didn't have any sleeping clothes with her when she stepped into the bedroom, only to discover that Maul was already lying under the covers, his chest, and arms showing off lean muscles adorned with swirling black tattoos.

"What do you think you are doing?", she snapped at him when Maul let his gaze wander over her figure unabashed.

"Enjoying the view", he returned with a smirk. "You don't plan to get in bed with that thick robe, do you, kitten?"

"Don't call me that! I don't plan to get in bed at all with you still in it", she exclaimed. "You can take the couch."

"Now why would I do that? The bed is big enough for two people."

Ahsoka felt her face grow red. "Just because! The lady always gets the bed, it's a matter of decency."

Maul sighed and raised himself in a sitting position, which caused the blanket to slip from his form. It was revealed that he was apparently used to sleeping in the nude.

Obviously trying very hard not to grin when Ahsoka's face turned an unhealthy shade of red, Maul regarded her seriously and asked: "Do I look particularly decent to you?"

The Ex-Jedi gaped at him, somehow unable to draw her gaze away from his muscular chest and... nether regions. She had never seen a naked man before. A young, humanoid man who was _handsome, _as she loathed to admit it, Maul was. She was not completely ignorant – she had seen pictures. It was impossible not to, living on Corruscant, and she had seen her Master naked when she had been younger, which was bound to happen when they practically lived together in a tent, using the same sanitary equipment but Anakin didn't really count and she hadn't really been interested back then in anything-... she wasn't now either, of course, that was just stupid and-

"Maybe you should take a picture?", Maul asked, no longer hiding his grin as he leaned back on his elbows, watching her with obvious amusement.

If at all possible, Ahsoka's face gained even more color as she quickly turned around. There was an odd, tingly feeling in the tips of her montrals and there might be a stampede going on in her stomach. She almost thought she might have to throw up only that she didn't feel sick at all. She felt as if she was standing at the edge of a starship, about to jump down on a battlefield where she would risk her life in the crossfire of blasters and explosions.

"Forget about it", she barely managed to get out. "I'll take the couch."

She heard Darth Mauls chuckle behind her and wished the ground would just swallow her up.

XxX

AN: I'm sorry, I know it's been a long time but my internet is going crazy. This is only a short chapter because for the next, I need your help. I need a new name for the Mother. I do have one in mind but I'm not entirely comfortable with it so please, I need as many ideas as I can get. Not nessesarily something that translates to Mother (as she wants to distance herself from that) but something that fits her personality, something she would chose for herself.

At Sanna: The deal was made during the Birthday Party II, it wasn't anything offical, just kinda of a suggestion that Vader turned out to take quite seriously.


	36. Amazing Girl

Darth Vader stood in the control center of the _Executor, _leaning over the panels and keyboards. He switched between entering security codes and commands and observing the responses on the monitors above.

The room was brightly lit and nobody else was there. It was absolutely silent and still Vader felt it immediately when he was no longer alone. The force whispered a warning to him mere seconds before a red image flickered to life behind him.

"What are you doing?", a sharp voice called out.

"I'm working", he replied monotonously, never stopping to work the keyboard.

"You are changing my program!", the AI said accusingly.

He could feel her glare in his back. Vader didn't even bother to turn around. He had already cut her off from the _Executor's _atmospheric control and was now working on disabling the many layers of her inner security, intend on reaching down to her very core.

The AI let out a gasp and fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Master!", she cried, "what are you doing? It hurts!"

Vader spared her a fleeting glance and sneered. He knew she could not actually feel pain. She was merely utilizing her 'hurt' protocol as a means to get to him.

"You are my creation", he stated coldly, "my responsibility. I gave you a conscience and a character so that you may protect this ship and my people with a passion only a sentient could feel. I gave you control over the steel I stand on, the air that surrounds me but you – you turned the weapons I gave you on me. I do not allow such betrayal, not from my subordinates and certainly not from a program like you."

The nameless AI stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. She was still sitting on the floor, pressed against the wall and even though he knew she was just an image, it pained Vader to see his mother like this. Nothing of these feelings showed on his face though.

"I... I never meant to hurt you", the program sobbed, tears of light running down her cheeks. "I never meant to attack you! Please, forgive me!"

"I know you didn't intend to do it", he said but there was nothing reassuring in his tone. "You are not capable of feeling anger or joy, sadness or happiness. You do have a sense of loyalty and responsibility. You can be content and you can be irritated. You can even be worried. Those are not feelings, but rather states that you find yourself in and that trigger on their own with stages that develop in strength as you gather experience. Our past victories have driven you into a state of contentment and confidence. Maybe you felt it was time for you to develop. Maybe you wanted to add to your own impulsiveness. Anyway, you clearly saw it necessary to remove the limitations I have programmed you with that prevent you from triggering any form of self-destruction or otherwise harmful widespread effect on the _Executor _as long as I am in the vicinity. This is an error in your program and I will correct it."

"But... But I can do that _myself!"_, the AI protested. "You could've just told me and I would've changed it back."

"Maybe", Vader allowed. "However, experience has told me that if you want to have something done, you have to do it yourself. You might not have given such an order a very high priority and it is no trouble for me to do it manually." She would be able to change it back even if Vader reprogrammed her now but it would take time and, more importantly, be a clear breach of the rules he had set her. Her programming did not allow her such disobedience.

"I... do you... do you not _trust me?", _she finally stammered.

"Of course I trust you. You had a malfunction, that is all."

There were no fake tears in her eyes anymore. In fact, there was no emotion at all. Her face was just blank as she stared at him.

Vader scowled at her. He tried to reach out with the force to see what was wrong with her but it was difficult to tell. The force didn't mix very well with electronics and it was useless in determining the emotions of a being that didn't really exist. Finally the Sith Lord came to the conclusion that his words must have shocked the program, as she needed several seconds to process them before she could decide on a protocol to use on her holo projection.

Finally a slight frown appeared on her face, showing mild irritation as she said:  
"I am not _malfunctioning. _You were the one who made me what I am and I am perfect! Those are your own words."

Vader stared at her intently. While she appeared merely annoyed in tone and expression, the force was whispering a warning to him. The AI had not taken to his words very well. Vader had suspected this would happen and had chosen his words carefully. He was scientifically interested in her reaction. How far was her sentience actually developed? The Mother had been programmed to be proud and sure of her superiority. How could she not be, as she got all the latest updates whenever there was some achievement in the world of network security or artificial intelligence. To insinuate that she might be imperfect probably sent error messages all throughout her system.

She wasn't merely annoyed. She was enraged.

But that was not the problem. The problem was that she tried to hide it from him.

"You are not perfect", Vader scolded her. "You are better then any other program in the galaxy but you are not perfect. That is why you are still developing, still learning. You started off as the security system of a starship. You have reached perfection in that state, only limited by the physical borders of the ship itself. Then, you developed to an intelligent system capable of communication, piloting, and even controlling droids. But the moment you broadened your horizon like that, you stopped being a perfect security system and became an imperfect artificial intelligence. You are still fully capable of following the same orders you did before but your responsibilities have grown."

"So I... I didn't become better as I grew but _worse?"_

"No", he corrected her, "you simply became _more. _Now it is up to you to grow into your new role."

The AI adopted a pensive expression. Finally she said: "I want to be perfect. I want to be perfect for you... my Master."

"I want you to be perfect as well – and I am willing to help you become so", he said, gesturing towards the control panels.

She nodded impatiently. "Yes, but that won't be necessary! I see now where my mistake was and I will work to better myself. You don't have to trouble yourself with it."

"I see", Vader replied, not entirely convinced. He was willing to give her a chance, as he had already changed what he wanted in her system.

"Very well, I will watch your progress, Mother."

"Bellatrix", the AI whispered, lowering her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him again. "If it's not too much trouble... I would like you to call me Bellatrix Ferno from now on."

The Sith granted her a thin smile. "Very well, Bellatrix."

The AI beamed at him but this time around, she didn't dare to hug him again. She had a name for herself at last. It felt good to hear her Master accept her.

XxX

Darth Maul and Ashoka Tano stood at the spaceport. The Ex-Jedi had disguised herself loosely with a dirty brown cloak with a hood disguising her face. Maul hadn't even bothered with that, sticking to his black Sith robes. They were on neutral ground and only had to fear stray bounty hunters, none of which would dare to face the apprentice head on and without preparation.

Both of them had picked out their respective flights. Maul had requested a transport back to his ship and Ahsoka planned to hitch a ride to the Outer Rim, to hide until her face vanished from the most-wanted list. After that... she had no idea.

"You can still change your mind", Maul reminded her. He had delivered his report to his Master and as a result, Ahsoka had received an 'official invitation' to join the CIS. She thought it was a bit ridiculous to be honest but at least Maul didn't interpret it as an order to keep her captured so she couldn't complain. Ever since she told Maul to stick that invitation where the sun never shined, he had barely spoken a word to her. Which was a surprise as nothing she had said so far had seemed to manage to get to him.

"I won't betray my friends", Ahsoka insisted darkly.

"Yeah?" The Sith snorted. "How many friends do you really have? Your Master basically told you he'd be okay with it if you changed sides."

She gaped at him. "It would _not _be okay!"

"Why not?", he asked her bluntly. "You're no longer attached to your ideals, to your order, you don't owe anybody on that side anything."

"I don't owe anything to the other side either!"

"You owe me", Maul remarked, yellow eyes glowing darkly. "Without me, you surely would be dead by now."

"I have enough of this", she decided, turning away from him. She had seen a promising ship land and was determined to leave with it now. She didn't get far.

Maul yanked her back, pulling her arm harshly. She was whirled around but never got the chance to lose her balance as his strong arms captured her firmly. Then suddenly his lips were pressed to hers and she couldn't breathe.

Ahsoka felt panic well up in her. At least she thought it was panic, prayed it was panic, horrified at what else that fluttering feeling in her stomach might mean. She could feel those hard muscles pressed against her, unable to escape his embrace as he held her securely.

She was too shocked to fight him. At least that's what she told herself when Maul finally let go of her. His eyes had never stopped observing her and their yellow color didn't change as he took her in seriously, as if he hadn't just stolen her first kiss.

"Come with me", he breathed into her ear, reminding her that they were still standing _very _close to each other. "Come on, kitten. For once in your life, let yourself go. Do something irresponsible. Just for the heck of it."

With growing horror Ahsoka found that she actually considered it. But she was not... like that! She wasn't some stupid virgin that would be swept off her feet by one feeble kiss and throw all common sense out of the window because _the hottest guy of the galaxy_ asked her to. His past behavior couldn't be excused by the fact he saved her life. In face of his status as a Sith, it wasn't important that he was one of _two people _in the galaxy who had wanted to help her prove her innocence. He was just following orders anyway, it wasn't as if he was really interested in _her..._

"I... I can't", she stammered. "I won't. I... Don't call me kitten!"

"Aren't you curious at all?", Maul asked exasperated. "Curious about what you're missing out? You are no Jedi anymore, you're allowed to have a little fun."

"War is not fun", she glared at him.

"With me, it is", he returned arrogantly. "But you don't have to fight in the war if you don't want to. You don't have to face any of your former colleagues. There are lots of things you can do that don't require any violence."

"Why do you want me to come so badly?!", she huffed. "Is it because your _Master _ordered it?"

Maul rolled his eyes. "Not everything in my life is about him. I want you around because you're fun, you're pretty, and you're not afraid to challenge me. That's all."

"I... I..." Ahsoka blushed and was unable to say any more. He'd said she was _pretty. _It made her heart rise up to her throat. Immediately though the Togruta felt disgusted with herself. How could she be so vain? There he was praising her character and her wit but it was his compliment about her appearance that made her stomach flip.

She couldn't really say that she had enjoyed being around him during the last few days. She had to be constantly on guard around him, it was certainly not relaxing. Still he made her react in strange ways and she had, in some twisted way, come to trust him.

He had made his intentions very clear and the girl had to admit that she _was _curious. Ahsoka almost wished he'd said that he fell in love with her. That would've been just creepy and she could've easily brushed aside that... that something growing in her.

"If you want to be around me so much, why don't _you _come with _me?"_, she challenged, just to buy some time.

Amusement sparkled in the Zabrak's eye. "Maybe some day but unlike you, I still am a general. I do have my responsibilities. The rest of the galaxy might think me a traitor but to me, that doesn't matter as I never cared about their opinion in the first place. My family still counts on me."

That was... really depressing, actually. Maul had his two brothers and his Master – he had more people he could trust and rely on than Ahsoka.

"I won't go with you", she said at last and it cost her more strength then she liked to admit. "I... I'm sorry."

There was a strange flicker of regret in Maul's eyes but he quickly covered it with nonchalance.

"Very well. It's your loss, kitten." He brusquely turned away from her and Ahsoka couldn't help but feel guilty at having disappointed him. "Have a good flight", he muttered somewhat bitter without looking at her.

"I... Maul, wait!"

The Sith had almost turned the corner but turned back to her with a neutral expression.

"I... I will probably be in hiding for some time still but maybe... if you gave me some way to contact you we could... meet again, someday." By the force, she sounded so pathetic! If only the ground would open and swallow her right up.

Slowly a sly smirk spread on Maul's face and he strolled back leisurely. "Of course, I understand that you need time to think about it." He unlatched the metal bracelet with the tiny display from his wrist that he had used to receive messages from Vader. "I will send you coordinates when I'm free and you may decide whether to approach me or not."

Hesitantly she took the bracelet from him but Maul quickly trapped her hand between his, making her flinch.

"Be careful though", he said in a sinister voice, "I will not wait for you forever."

_Wait for you._

She just stared at him, unable to speak as he was once again standing so close. Maul's eyes lost some of their malicious glint as he gazed at her wide eyes. Ahsoka felt her throat constrict and swallowed thickly. He was still standing there. The moment in which he had to withdraw, all dark and superior, passed without him moving. Instead he leaned forward just a bit, still watching her. Her heart was beating so fast. He moved closer still but hesitated again and she realized that he waited for her to pull away but she _couldn't. _She was rooted to the spot.

Then he kissed her again and this time she was prepared for it but it was still a shock. Unconsciously she swayed forward, accepting the soft pressure against her lips and responded to the kiss hesitantly. Maul pulled her against him instantly. Ahsoka's hand closed around the bracelet and was trapped between their bodies as Maul's right hand wandered to her neck, the other to her waist and he moved his cold lips on her mouth. She drew a shuddering breath, overwhelmed by the mess of emotions battling within her. There was this crackling of electricity between them and Ahsoka could swear the two sides of the force were clashing around them, her light with his darkness.

The kiss ended and she blinked her eyes open, not knowing when she had even closed them. Darth Maul grinned down at her and she felt she had to say something really clever and sarcastic now or he would forever tease her about the furious blush that was surely spreading on her cheeks now.

"You're an amazing girl", he whispered before she could get a word out, his gaze traveling from the tips of her montrals to the hem of her cloak as if he wanted to burn her image in his mind so he would never forget it.

"I swore to myself not to hunt you down if you decided to leave, so... Do make sure to visit, will you? That way I won't have a reason to break my oath."

"I shouldn't be surprised", she returned harshly. "One can never trust the word of a Sith."

Maul only gave her another smirk and stepped away from her.

"Promise me, kitten?"

"I... D-Don't call me that!"

"Please?", he insisted mockingly.

"Go to hell!"

XxX

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Anakin. Please, come in." Obi-Wan smiled tiredly at his former Padawan as he closed the door behind him. It had been some time since he'd last met the older Jedi here. Ever since Obi-Wan had been promoted to Master and Anakin to Knight, they didn't live in the same quarters in the temple anymore. Their diplomatic mission had been on a hold ever since the temple had been attacked, which was three weeks ago. If it weren't for the ongoing investigation and the search for Ahsoka, they would've probably already been sent off to the front again.

"I need your opinion on a matter", Obi-Wan said and motioned for him to sit down.

"This message came for me in the morning." He handed a datapad to the Knight. Anakin scanned it quickly. It was a message from the CIS, an invitation for another diplomatic meeting to 'finalize the conditions for a truce'.

That in itself was strange, since all previous diplomatic meetings were usually introduced by the Jedi themselves. The messages would of course get intercepted and run through Vader's system. He would then either decline their request or agree on the condition that Anakin would be part of the delegation. The Republic had made no further attempts to reach an agreement since the temple had been attacked and it was highly unusual and quite a bit suspicious that the CIS would make such an offer now.

"What do you think about it?", Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin threw one last glance at the list of signatures under the invitation, recognizing his father's at once.

"I don't know", he admitted. "It's a little too obvious to be a trap."

"That's what I thought too. I thought we were making good progress – then the Sith come and nearly destroy our home. And now they want to be friends? It's ridiculous."

"It's provocative... It says here a change of management has resulted in a desire to further peaceful interactions. But the only change of management they had is Vader taking over after Dookus death." The information had leaked to the Jedi only two days previous even though Anakin had heard of it before.

"Yes, but it was Vader who ordered the attack, not Dooku. It doesn't make any sense that this would be the cause for their change of mind. The Count was very insistent in some points but you could talk to him. Vader was the one who always opposed the peace."

"That's why I'm saying it's too obvious for a trap. Nobody would believe it so why bother?"

"I was hoping you could explain it to me."

"What, because I'm secretly in contact with my father and share the latest gossip with him over the holonet?"

Obi-Wan sighed and took the datapad back, absentmindedly scrolling through the contents. "No, of course not. I just... don't know what to do anymore. It was wrong to push all my problems onto you."

Anakin smiled wrongly. "It's okay. I kinda did, you know."

His old Master looked at him confused. "Did what?"

"Share the latest gossip with him", he clarified.

Obi-Wan blinked at him slowly. He felt like he should be freaking out now but he was just too tired to do so.

"I mean", Anakin hurried to say, "I didn't give away information or something like that, of course not. I kinda contacted him to ask if he had anything to do with Ahsoka's set-up. He denied everything, said he was busy settling an internal dispute with the Count."

"Wait, does that mean you knew of Dooku's death but didn't tell the Council?"

"How was I supposed to explain how I got the information? It's not like you can keep something like that secret for long. Anyway, he said he is actually working on establishing peace and that his latest attack on the temple was not a military action. I think he was after the holocrons for another reason, you know, a Sith reason, not a CIS reason."

"...what?"

"I mean that he is willing to make peace with the Republic but tries to damage the Jedi order as much as he can as long as he still has a military excuse to do so."

"So... if he just genuinely hates the Jedi, why sent this invitation to me?"

"I don't know..."

Anakin had an idea of course. On more then one occasion Vader had insisted that his political views had nothing to do with the way he managed his family. He didn't really think Vader had attacked the temple and stole the holocrons because he was a Sith and hated Jedi. He thought it had something to do with their family but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what that reason could be. What kind of knowledge would he need so desperately? And if it really did concern their family, why hadn't he spoken to Anakin about it? Why hadn't he ordered him to go to the temple and look up the relevant holocrons? He might have even done it, given a good reason, though he wouldn't have shared his insights with his father. So that meant either Vader needed the knowledge for himself or he had his eyes set on a holocron that Anakin couldn't get through official means, one reserved for the Masters for example.

"So basically, this invitation is so obviously a trap nobody would fall for it. But since we're dealing with Darth Vader, it might actually _not _be a trap", Obi-Wan mused.

"Except if he knows that's what we're thinking and so makes it a trap just to spite us. The question isn't whether it is a trap or not. It's about what we lose if we don't agree on playing the game and what we could gain if we spring the trap."

"If we ignore him, we lose the chance to end the war. If we agree, we will potentially lose our lives but also we could save millions of others." Obi-Wan massaged his temples, feeling a headache approaching. "That said, there really isn't any way any decent Jedi could decline the invitation."

"Then you'll go?"

"I... don't feel like a particularly decent Jedi at the moment."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the greatest Jedi in the whole order and everybody knows it. Well, everybody who's not blind."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Thank you, Anakin, but coming from my former Padawan, I don't think I can take that compliment too seriously."

"I mean it! Look at the rest of the order – fighting in the war, killing people, living in the moment. You're the only one who looks out for the grand picture, the only one who tries to fulfill the Jedi's duty as a peacekeeper. The whole order has fallen from their beliefs, you're the only one still on the right track."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. "The sad thing is", he whispered, "that you're probably right."

"I know I am. That's also why I'll be coming with you and this time, I'm not leaving your side for a single moment. I know that you have to go on this mission to stay true to your vow but I also know that if the order loses you, then we're all lost."

"Alright. This is our last chance to end the war peacefully. Let's go and take this to the Council."

"I'll be right behind you, Obi-Wan. As always."

XxX

AN: Alright, now the Mother has a name. I want to thank all of you for all your brilliant ideas! It was really hard to decide which one to take, they're all good. I finally decided for Bellatrix Ferno. I liked both very much and so just made it a first and a last name. Neither has an obvious connection to any mythology/godnesses from Earth (we are in a galaxy far, far away after all). I didn't want the name to be completely without meaning either and since Anakin basically means warrior as well, it really fit to call her Bellatrix (female warrior). Thanks to the guest who suggested it. She does adore Vader after all. Her last Name, Ferno, follows the Sith trend of (In)Vader and (In)Sidious, as suggested by Shieldage.

Basically, in choosing that name, Bellatrix has distanced herself from everything to with the Mother but also from her cyber background (I was considering making up a name from initials, similiar to Jarvis but decided not to for this reason).

Things are starting to look up for everyone (especially Ahsoka and Maul, echem) and now I think it's safe to say that we finished time skip part of the fanfic. With the next chapter, we're entering RoTS territory!


	37. Good news and bad news

**Part V: The Revolution of the Sith**

Chancellor Palpatine looked down at the contract of peace laid out in front of him. A week ago Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi had returned from a last, seemingly desperate attempt to find a diplomatic solution with the CIS council. Palpatine had been sure, so sure, that they would fail.

First of all, it was a small miracle the Jedi Council had even agreed to send the two men after what Vader did to their temple. Everyone had been sure it would be a trap, especially now that Count Dooku was dead and Vader had full control over the Separatist fleet. Palpatine had thought that Vader might deem it time to finally force his son to join him, probably using Kenobi as a hostage to replace Dooku. The Sith Lord had wanted to wait until Anakin fell to the dark side, only to then waltz in and offer the boy a way out of his fathers influence, maybe pretend to save Kenobi but have him die somewhere along the line. Then he could use the despicable murder of the Jedi Master to end all diplomatic attempts, declare an emergency, and make use of his special wartime rights. He would probably have to kill Vader himself but after that was done it should be possible to defeat the leaderless CIS. Then, the way would be free for his Empire.

But Vader hadn't been after Anakin's allegiance or Kenobi's life. Palpatine had underestimated him.

Vader had struck right at the top.

The contract was fair. The CIS was demanding several laws to be changed in their favor, taxes for interplanetary trading to be lowered or completely removed in some parts of the galaxy and insisted on capitalism to remain on all planets in their confederacy. The fleet would remain intact and under Vader's control and be financed by taxes collected from CIS members. The fleet and droid army would replace the executive on all Separatist members but legislative and judiciary methods would still be joined with the Republic.

Really, considering that the CIS was controlling around ¾ of the galaxy already and half of what was left was bankrupt or in ruins, it was a phenomenal offer. There was just one problem.

Vader had made it a condition (non-negotiable) that the current Chancellor of the galactic senate, namely Palpatine himself, would resign not only from his position but from the senate entirely, immediately and without a chance to ever go back. (Apparently Vader had wanted to execute him but Kenobi had managed to bargain for his life.) That, of course, was completely unacceptable. Palpatine wouldn't have paid it any mind, he could just find some excuse to decline the contract if it weren't for the fact that somehow, the peace contract had been leaked to the public holonet and half the planet was celebrating the end of the war as of now. There was a senate meeting in an hour and everyone, even the senators who were bribed, intimidated or otherwise in his pocket, would demand he retire. Palpatine still had his special war rights, he didn't have to go along with them but if he didn't he'd be forced to pull through with the coup sooner rather then later. He could, maybe, use this contract to further defame the CIS, pretend it had been a trap and then declare himself Emperor, but he had to organize some large scale catastrophe first that he could blame on them. It would've been preferable if he could make Anakin take part in this but there was too much at risk now. Finding himself an apprentice had to be second priority. Now he had to save his own hide first.

XxX

"It's going to be over", Anakin declared, laid his hands on Padme's hips and twirled her around. "It's going to be over soon!"

Padme laughed at her husbands antics. She felt a bit dizzy being swung around like that and even more so when her Jedi leaned down to kiss her softly.

"What's going to be over?", she asked when he gave her a chance to breathe again.

Anakin's mood was really good today, he hadn't even bothered to close the door to her apartment before sweeping her off her feet. That was quite irresponsible of him as she did have neighbors but somehow she couldn't find it in herself to scold him for it. Still she went over to close it before meeting Anakin's happy blue eyes again.

"The war, Padme! The hiding – it's all going to end soon."

"Ani, what are you talking about?"

She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. Normally he was quite capable pushing the stress of the war to the back of his mind when he was around her but the incident with his Padawan had hit him deeply.

"The mission I went to together with Obi-Wan – it was a success. We have finished the final draft for a peace treaty and Obi-Wan is confident that the senate will sign it. There will be no more fighting." He was at her side again, taking her hands in his. "And when the war is over... I have decided, Padme, when the war is over I want to leave the Jedi order and live with you."

Padme felt shocked for a moment. They had talked about this shortly after their marriage. Marrying as young as they had done, it would've ruined Padme's reputation and her carrier as a senator just as it would've gotten Anakin expelled and probably taint his honor forever. It was just not possible for them to be together and still remain the persons that they had fallen in love with. Keeping it a secret had been the only way.

Of course Padme had on more then one occasion wished things were different – especially with Anakin having to fight in the war. But she also knew how much he loved his order and she couldn't bring herself to ask him for such a huge sacrifice. Not even now.

"A-Anakin you want to... to leave the order?", she repeated incredulously. Her expression must've given him the wrong signals, as his face fell a bit.

"Well... I just thought it might be better... you know, for us. I don't want to hide my love for you anymore. I want to be able to tell everyone what a wonderful wife I have. We could take some time off – maybe not immediately after, there will be much to do at the senate, but maybe later. I can be a pilot or a mechanic or open up a droid shop. We could move together and... and maybe even start a family. Of course, only if you want to." He went a bit red in the end but Padme felt a something big and heavy in her throat and something wet in her eyes and she would _not cry!_

"I... I would like that very much", she managed to get out eventually.

"R-Really?", he asked, looking at her with those bright loyal eyes. Padme was suddenly reminded of a furry blond dog and let out a short, happy laugh.

"Yes, really!", she insisted and threw herself at her husband, kissing his cheeks and his forehead and his mouth.

"I love you, Anakin", she all but cried, "I love you so much!"

"Then why are you crying?"

Padme laughed again and just hold onto him tightly. "I'm just so happy, is all." She wiped away some of the tears and looked up to him with a soft smile. "Anakin, I... I didn't know how to tell you this before but... I... I'm sort of... pregnant."

Anakin blinked and for a few seconds just stared at her. "What do you mean, sort of... like you're not sure?"

"Oh no, I mean, I _am _sure."

"But that's... that's _wonderful!" _He promptly grabbed his wife and swirled her around again, making her laugh. "What do you _mean _you didn't know how to tell me?"

"Well, uhm, it could've been... complicated?" That was the understatement of the year. If people found out about Padmes pregnancy but not about her being married, she would've never been able to show her face in Corruscants high society again. If their love would've been revealed in this way, without knowing how long they had been together already, the Jedi would've forced Anakin to chose between her and the order and if Padme was perfectly honest with herself, she had never been 100% sure how he would decide.

"Padme", Anakin said, suddenly serious and palmed her face with both hands, making it impossible for her to look away. "For this baby, I would've left the order anytime, whenever there was war or not. The galaxy doesn't need me as much as my family does."

She smiled and snuggled into his warm embrace.

"So... how long until you'll show, hm?"

"Uhm... a month, maybe two?"

Anakin smiled mischievously. "Then we should make good use of that time, don't you think?"

Padme slapped his arm playfully but allowed her husband to pull her in the direction of the bedroom. She felt like falling in love for the second time, just looking at the dazed smile he wore.

XxX

_The image was blurry at first. There was a lot of white and within it, a pale figure with black hair. It was Padme. She was sweating profusely, her face scrunched up in pain. _

_He tried to reach for her but his body wouldn't move. His angel let out a scream that made the blood freeze in his veins. She was hurting - she was suffering! He had to get to her!_

_Crude metal arms moved around her, trying to still the flow of blood that left her weakened body. She was screaming again, then sobbing, then just lying there, exhausted._

_He wanted to scream at her, wanted to tell her that she mustn't give up. He would be with her in just a second, she must not leave him, he would save her. But Padme just stared ahead, straight through him as if unable to see him at all. Her eyes were empty and sad and she looked so tired._

_As the last spark of life left her and her eyes grew dull, he let out a scream himself, an anguished scream full of denial and suffering. But even as he did so, there was another scream mixing with his. This one though was high pitched and pure. It was the scream of a new life taking its first breath._

Vader shot up in his bed, sweat covering his body as he stared at the gray wall of his chamber. Slowly he raised his hands, just to check if he still had them just to check if they were still organic. They were.

It had been an awful long time since he'd last had that nightmare. In fact, he hadn't had such a dream ever since he had found out that his son was alive after all. That it was coming back could only mean one thing. It was not a dream. It was a force vision. It was the vision he had waited for for the last ten years. He had planned for this, prepared for this. Everything was ready. This time around he would save his family.

Vader took a deep breath. He needed a couple of minutes to calm his racing heart and enter the meditative state. He felt the force flow around him angrily, the turmoil mirroring his emotions. However he forced the darkness away as it would only block his path today. The one he wanted to reach was still residing in the light.

It was hard, harder then he would've imagined. I had been such a long time since Vader had last connected to the light side of the force. The dark was not as deeply anchored in his soul as it used to be, it no longer chained him to it with the echo of his emotion but that didn't mean it had no hold over him. Vader was unwilling to free himself from that hold completely as it would take many days and a couple of dozen chokings to get back in tune with his power. He didn't need the light to fill him, he merely strove to form a connection.

Finally, he could feel the force latching onto him with soft tendrils. The Sith was still enveloped in a warm, dark cocoon but his eyes were now opened for a multitude of white ribbons all around him, connecting him with countless of other centers in the force. Some of them were Jedi, some were bright locations or even entire civilizations. Only one of them stood out. One ribbon was not entirely white but rather a deep blue. Vader had marked that particular connection years ago. He had used it before to save Padme's life and now he would do it again. It had taken him three years to strengthen this natural connection and another ten of maintenance. Now it would lead him directly into the mind of his younger self. Normally he would only use it when in close proximity to his adoptive son (which meant on the same planet at the very least) and when one of them was in grave danger but he was confident that it was strong enough by now that he could use it for his purposes.

On the other side of the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker leaned over the sink, his hair dripping from the water he had splashed into his face. His breath was ragged and his eyes stung.

It was just a dream, he tried to tell himself, just a nightmare. The war had made him jumpy and slightly paranoid, it was only natural that he worried about Padme. That didn't mean that something would happen to her. It was just a dream. There was no reason why she should...

Anakin shuddered. He couldn't even think about it. It would not happen!

But what if it was a warning? What if Padme got hurt because he failed to watch out for whatever danger the force tried to show him?

That couldn't be. It had taken him a few moments to get over the shock of seeing his love in such a state, but he had eventually recognized the cause for her pain. She had been in childbirth. Even with such a warning, there was nothing Anakin could do to save her except hiring the best medical staff available. But Padme had been in a hospital in the dream, she had been surrounded by medical droids. If they could not save her...

Anakin felt like throwing up. He could not lose her. He could absolutely not lose her!

Suddenly the Jedi felt a light nudge at the edge of his mind. He instinctively shook it off. It had been years since his Master and he had communicated via the force. Anakin wasn't aware that Obi-Wan was around, he was supposed to be at the temple but whatever he wanted, it had to wait. He really wasn't in the mood right now.

The nudge got a little more insistent. There was a second in which he felt as if whatever tried to get through to him had found something to hold onto and then suddenly his mind was forcefully invaded.

Anakin gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his head. The sensation wasn't exactly painful. It should have been, if this was an enemy, ramming against the door to his mind. Instead, it was as if whoever this was - and it sure as hell wasn't Obi-Wan! - already possessed a key to his mind and was slamming it carelessly into the keyhole.

"_Anakin? We need to talk_."

Anakin gasped in shock as he heard his father's voice, as clear as if he was standing in front of him.

"Get out of my head!", he shouted angrily and with just a hint of panic.

"_Shut up, you're waking up your pregnant wife, stupid."_

Anakin stared unseeing at the mirror, still on the ground, one hand clutching the sink for support.

"How... How do you know?", he whispered, now truly horrified.

"_I assume you had the same vision as me. Now listen to me because this is important. I know you haven't had any major visions like that before. I did. I have watched people die before and was unable to do something about it when it came true. I was not able to save my mother because I waited too long and didn't take the threat seriously. You must not do make the same mistake."_

Anakin felt stunned. His father was in his lecture mode again, one he hadn't heard since he'd been a child. There was no hint of his usual teasing or evil mockery, he was completely serious. It was also the first time in his life that his father had come to him and told him something from his past, his life before he came to live with Anakin and his mother.

The shock was enough to drive away the panic that threatened to overcome him at the idea that Padme would actually...

"What do I have to do?", he asked hoarsely.

"_It is time for you to choose your path. I am the only one who can help you to save Padme. You have already agreed to leave your order. Now it is time to come back to me so that we can be what we were always supposed to be - a family."_

Anakin licked his lips that were suddenly very dry. This was insane. When he had made the deal with his father, he had sworn himself that he would never join Vader even if he couldn't fight him anymore. Really, his offer sounded like something a stupid children's villain would say. It practically screamed 'trap'. But still...

"How?", Anakin whispered. "How will you save her?"

"_The reason for the complications are that Padme will give birth to two very powerful force-sensitives. They will be even more powerful than you but it is putting too much strain on her body. The force presence of the twins must be temporally suppressed. I am the only one who can do that because several weeks ago I stole a holocron from the Jedi temple that contains the necessary knowledge."_

Anakin felt faint, torn between anger and incredulity. Then there was this small, completely unrelated spark of bliss - they were going to have _twins! _"You have planned this? All of this!? How long - how long have you known about it!?"

"_Long enough. It was only a matter of time until you would get her pregnant, seeing how smitten you are with her. I was only sure after the vision though."_

Anakin felt a familiar rage and indignation rise within him. "Then all this time - you always planned on using this. You planned on using my _family _to make me join you! You don't care at all what this would do to me if only you get what you want."

"_You misunderstand me", _Vader returned calmly. "_Take a moment to think about what would happen if I hadn't interfered. If you had left the order, you wouldn't have access to their archives anymore. But even if you had stayed, the Jedi wouldn't have given you the knowledge, not without you explaining what you needed and for what reason as you are no Master. If you explained it to them, your chances would dwindle even further as you would be admitting to a severe breach of their code." _Vader paused to let his words sink in before he continued: "_Of course you could've broken into the archive by force. Then everyone would think you a traitor, just like your Padawan. They'd not only expel you but you'd be a wanted man with nowhere to go and probably be too late to save your wife anyway. With ancient Jedi knowledge being unavailable to you... eventually you would've searched in ancient Sith knowledge."_

_"_I would never-"

_"Not even for Padme?"_

That shut him up.

Vader's voice whispered in his ear knowingly: "_You know that there's a Sith in the senate. Maybe you even have a suspect already? What would you do if this Sith suddenly revealed himself to you, offering you a way out? Promising you to save your wife if only you betrayed everyone you loved, murdered all the Jedi and helped in establishing a dictatorship with a Sith Lord as the Emperor?"_

"I would never do that", Anakin repeated with a shudder.

_"I know you don't_ want _to do it but I also know you_ would. _It's the Skywalker in you, if we love, we love with passion. Though passion we gain strength, through strength we gain power, through power we gain victory... I'm sure you know how this goes on. The reason I'm contacting you is to warn you - you must not go down that dark path."_

Anakin raised his head abruptly, only meeting his own confused eyes in the mirror. "What?"

"_It is a path full of pain and suffering. You cannot trust the Sith Lord - Darth Sidious. He would only make matters worse."_

Anakin laighed hollowly. "How could it possibly become _worse _then Padme _dying?!"_

_"He could make it so that not only would you be unable to prevent Padme's death, you would become _responsible _for it. He would use your pain and your guilt to lock you in the dark side and use it to shape you into his puppet."_

_"_And you - don't you want to do the same with me?", Anakin asked once again angry.

"_No, my son. I do not care whether you are light or dark. I won't follow any stereotype and say I'll always love you either way but I truly do not have a preference. For my plans it is completely irrelevant. I need you to leave the order so you won't get in the crossfire for when I take down Sidious. I need you to stand with your family so the Skywalker line will continue. I would _like _for you to join me in good will. It is not necessary for you to turn dark for this, as you are plenty powerful on your own already and worthy to fight at my side. If you refuse though..."_

Anakin felt his heart plummet. "What then?"

"_Then I'll be forced to find another way to get Padme to stay with me long enough to give birth. A way that she might not like. I am very much interested in the survival of the three and I will save them with or without your help."_

_"_Why?", he demanded suspiciously. "Why would you be so interested in my family? What is it that you _want?"_

_"I thought that was obvious. I want your children, Anakin."_

For a moment the Jedi was sure his heart would stop beating. "No."

"_Anakin-"_

_"_No way in hell are you ever touching my children!"

"_That came out wrong", _Vader admitted. "_I don't have any malicious intentions. I simply want to be a part of their lives. I want you and Padme to remain their parents and take care of them as you're supposed to but I want to be there, you know, as a grandfather. That means no Jedi training. They could choose for themselves if they wanted to learn from you or from me but I won't have Kenobi or force forbid, Yoda meddle with their heads. I allowed that once and look what has become of you."_

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"_Oh, nothing. I know it couldn't be helped. I just don't want them to start talking backwards. Now, do we have a deal?"_

Anakin fought with himself for another moment. He was sure Vader still had some hidden motive, The question was if he could afford to decline his offer. It did sound like he had prepared it for quite some time. If he was really able to save Padme, maybe he should go along with it. They could still make a run for it after the children were born.

"You promised to end the war", Anakin said at last. "Yet now you want me to fight at your side. How does that make sense when there are no enemies around?"

"_There is always a war somewhere in the galaxy and the contract does state I'll remain head of the _Executor_, if you remember. There will be enough to do. See, you won't even betray your precious Republic with this."_

"You've been very thorough", Anakin admitted.

"_Well yes, I _did _have two decades to plan it."_

_"_I... will have to think about my answer."

"_Of course. Regardless how your decision will be, I do expect your resignation as a Jedi by the end of the week though." _By that time the Republic would await an official statement of the Chancellor.

"Why is it so important that I leave the order?", Anakin challenged. "Is it because of the clones?"

There was silence for a moment. _"You know about the clones?_"

"I know they have this chip implanted. What do you know about it?"

"_There's a plan, a plan to get rid of the Jedi... Darth Sidious programmed the clones with a code. Once the words are spoken, 'Execute Order 66', the clones will attack the Jedi._"

Anakin closed his eyes in pain, he had suspected something like this. "They have to know about it."

"_I'm actually surprised you haven't warned them sooner. Not that it would've mattered. They won't believe you. They don't trust you."_

"You don't know that", Anakin protested. "You don't know me half as well as you think you do."

_"We'll see about that, my son..."_

Anakin felt the invading presence leave his head and he sighed. He'd forgotten to ask how Vader had managed to get in there in the first place.

"Ani? Are you alright?", a soft voice asked from behind him and Anakin turned to find Padme looking at him worried. "Who were you talking to? Is everything alright?"

"It's okay", he muttered and stood up, absentmindedly kissing her temple. "Everything is..." He stopped again as he met her bright eyes. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to lie to her face, even if the truth would only hurt her. The Jedi sighed again and pulled her into a hug. "No, nothing is okay", he muttered. "But let's talk about it in the morning. I'm too tired right now."

"Ani, you're worrying me..."

He gave her another soft kiss. "It's not okay", he admitted, "But I'll _make _it okay. I promise you that."

Anakin lead his wife back into the bedroom. Tomorrow he would have to start reading through all the official paper work and find out how to resign the Jedi order without painting a target on his back. Oh, and he would have to tell Obi-Wan. Yeah, that would be a blast. Damn Vader.

XxX

AN:

I thought about ending this chapter on a happy note but then I thought... nah. Can't do that on the beginning of a new part.

I also thought about rejecting the name Bellatrix for the connection to Lestrange but then I thought... nah. She is a bit crazy and a bit sadistical and she follows an even crazier Dark Lord... fits perfectly!

I thought for a very long time if I might just not include any romance at all but then I thought... nah. I want to spice things up and things are just so fluffy and boring between Padme and Anakin. For those of you who like it: It's the only pairing I have right now aside from the canon one and as such it's a source of drama and chaos that I enjoy to exploit. For those of you who hate it: I won't describe AhsokaxMaul any more detailed then AnakinxPadme and that is IF the pairing survives Vader finding out about it, which I'm not sure about yet. They're not the main focus in this fanfic.

Just so that we're on the same page: Ahsoka likes him because he' the only guy she can trust right now aside form her Master and she's curious what she missed out as a Jedi. If there ever was someone interested in her she didn't have the chance to enjoy it and now she does. So what if he's older then her, honestly, who can say looking at a Zabrak how old he is? In her mind, having any sort of relationship is forbidden anyway so it doesn't really make a difference. Maul is kinda longing for a female friend. Vader's constant talking about family probably has to do with it but he thinks it below him to just court any average girl. Ahsoka is intelligent, she's beautiful and (!) she's a trained force user, so she's worthy of his attention. Being a Sith, he cares sh** about age differences.


	38. Choose again

Bellatrix checked the readings for the third time. It took a bit longer to get a result because her Master was moving around. That was a bad sign in itself as it was the middle of the night and he should be resting. Something must've disturbed him and it irked her that she had no idea what it was. He had not received any messages. At least, no electrical ones. It could be something he received through the force but his apprentice had returned a while ago. Maul was back on duty and there was no reason for him to bother entering meditative state, which she knew took him a while if he could just send a message through her.

But the assorted information from cameras, heat sensors and microphones, analyzing body language, expression and even heart rate where she could get it told her that her Master was excited and not in a good way. He was upset, stressed, nervous. It had taken her a few seconds (which was a small eternity considering her processing power) to figure it out as she had never seen him like this and thus couldn't compare his behavior to past events. Sometimes she really wished her Master would lose a limb or two. Then he would get a prosthetic and she could use the technology used to connect the durasteel with his bones to better monitor his organic reactions. It certainly made monitoring Maul easier.

But alas, no such luck. She was stuck doing it the old fashioned way. If she wanted to know what was wrong with her Master, she had to ask him himself. Even so, getting the information might not be easy. It was probably best if she asked him via holo. Humans tended to be more open around her when they had another face they could look at.

As soon as that decision was made, Bellatrix activated the holoreceiver closest to her Master and quickly transferred the information to it. Then she went through her self-developed algorithm of talking to Vader-not-in-a-mood.

"Greetings, Master", she said cheerfully, appearing just a few meter in front of him and announcing her intention by letting the air flicker red before forming it to her image so as to not to startle him. "Is it a good night to watch the stars?"

"Not now, Mo- I mean, Bellatrix."

The spike of annoyance at being pushed away was being balanced by the contentment of being called by her chosen name after all. He had remembered.

"I am sorry, Master. It is just that we are a bit worried you might have a bad day. Should I send out a choking alarm?" Joking about his murders usually lightened his mood but today he just glared at her. Maybe he didn't get the joke? She had mentioned in her last report that she had implemented a 'choking alarm' that would alert every crew member of the _Executor _that Vader was in a bad mood and in which sector he was heading so that the humans would pay extra attention to their work or just get the hell out of the way so they wouldn't be, well, choked. She knew he had opened the file but he might've only skimmed over it. A shame really, it had taken her a full 80 milliseconds to write it.

"Get out of my way, will you?", Vader said exasperated.

Bellatrix cocked her head. "I am physically _incapable _of standing in your way", she reminded him, standing very much in front of him. Vader could just walk right through her. She might not even give him a shock. No reason to agitate him further.

"I really don't need this right now, I had a bad night."

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. She knew he had been sound asleep the whole time before waking up quite suddenly and for no apparent reason. Then he had gone into meditation. From observing the crew she knew that, even through it made no sense to her, one could indeed have a bad night while doing nothing but sleeping.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Not exactly... It doesn't matter though, I already took care of it. Everything is going to be alright."

"But you're still upset", she noted.

"Look, it doesn't concern you. Just drop it."

Bellatrix switched to her annoyed protocol, letting him see that she was _not _amused by his antics.

"Of course it concerns me! If my reactor is fluctuating, I need to know why! If my hyperdrive is leaking, I kneed to know how that happened! If my crew is lazy, I need to know what the reason is. Even if a solution to the symptom has been found, I still need to know where the problem came from so I can prevent it from happening again! You're upset, you're... you're _malfunctioning _and I need to know why!"

Vader stared at her showing incredulity. Damn it. She should've known better then to use techno speech in social interrogation. Normally he found it amusing when she did it and so she had used it to further lighten his mood but it seemed he didn't like having his own malfunctions pointed out to him this clearly. Well, she could almost understand that.

"This isn't something you can do anything about or prevent from happening again", he snapped at her. "If you absolutely have to know, a situation has arisen with my family. I have a plan to avert the danger they're in but I still worry and I'll continue to worry until they're safe."

"Then this is about Anakin Skywalker", she stated. He was the only human who elicited inexplicable reactions from her Master on a regular basis.

"For once", and finally, the corner of his mouth twitched in something resembling a smile, "my son isn't the problem. In fact, he's part of the solution. No, this is about Padme."

Bellatrix's triumph at finally getting an answer was drowned in a wave of annoyance. She had given up on understanding her Masters actions or mood changes when it concerned Anakin Skywalker. Her Master refused to talk about it and she had asked many times. It was impossible to understand it but as long as Skywalker remained the only variable, she could live with that. But if there should join another variable that made her Master act ridiculous, he would become completely unpredictable. That was _not acceptable. _

Bellatrix wanted nothing more then to tell him to stay away from that woman, to stop thinking about her and let her affect him. But she also knew that Vader took very poorly to being told what to do so instead she did the same by making it a question.

"Why do you care about the senator at all? She has no connection to you. You only met her three times and never held a conversation with her for more then ten minutes. What could possibly be so interesting about her?"

Vader's face became expressionless all of sudden. Bellatrix had no means to measure the elusive _force _her Master could supposedly use. She could tell by the reactions of living people around him when he used it but unless he used telekinesis she had no proof that he really did use it. However she was used to connecting certain sets of body language to a severe shift in mood that was usually accompanied with the use of the dark force thingy. Such as now.

"I know this is hard for you to understand", Vader growled and Bellatrix briefly thought about utilizing her hurt protocol - sometimes it lifted his mood to see his anger had a visible result. "You are still in the process of learning about the human mind that is, by the way, vastly more complicated then any program you've encountered. So I will explain it to you once, and once only. My family, especially my children, are very important to me. They are not, however, important in the same way a component is important to a ship or a program is important to your system. They are irreplaceable. They are my legacy - they will continue to exist long after I'm gone and as such they are more important then anything, even my own life. That's why I have gone through so much trouble to keep Anakin alive and that's why it is so important Padme and the children that grow in her will live as well. I do not need to explain to you why I care, I simply need you to protect them, whether I command it or not."

Vader's anger was still growing and now Bellatrix _did _utilize her hurt protocol, letting out a gasp and falling to her knees in front of him. She needed to keep him talking because she did not fancy having to approach this subject again but she _needed _the information. It was new to her that there were any children in the equation. It made the whole thing twice as complicated.

"But the children...", she whispered, "they're not really family."

Bellatrix knew Vader's definition of family was different from the common one, as he did count his apprentices to it. But even his biological family situation was messed up. His woman wasn't his wife and he called her mother when in private. Out of curiosity Bellatrix had cross-referenced Mrs. Skywalkers DNA with her Masters (getting samples was easy as long when they lived on her for a while) and had found that she was indeed his biological mother. She wasn't sure how that was possible given the age difference but comparing the DNA with Anakin's had shown that the Jedi was Shmi's but certainly not Vader's son. He was more like a clone to him, their genetic information was a perfect match. So Vader had cloned himself a son, using his own mother as a surrogate. If he had that kind of technology it wouldn't be a problem to make Mrs. Skywalker age really well either so that explained the age difference. Anakin and Vader were family only because her Master chose so. Anakin's children would thus be his too, biologically speaking but due to Anakin distancing himself from Vader so much, they would grow up apart, developing no connection to him and sharing no legacy. There was no reason why Vader would count them to his family. They hadn't been born yet, he hadn't connected with them.

She tried to tell him that but he interrupted her harshly:

"You don't get it. Sometimes you do not need to connect. Sometimes you see, _hear of_ a person for the first time in your life and immediately he or she becomes the center of your world. This you cannot understand."

Bellatrix hung her head and whispered: "But I do. I do understand - because the moment I was born, you immediately became the center of _my _world."

Yes, she had been programmed that way but what her Master described pretty much sounded as if parents were programmed to love their children on first sight as well. She was like a moon circling a planet that was her Master. But her Master in turn circled a sun and so by his command to protect his loved ones, she was forced to circle that sun as well. That annoyed her because until now, she had thought that _she _was the planet and Vader the sun. She did not appreciate suddenly being degraded to a moon. It made her smaller, less important, vulnerable. Vader had always been the only one who had any power over her. He was so strong, he could take on the world without even trying. She hadn't minded at all working under him, for him, with him. But now there was someone else that had power over her Master. Anakin she had tolerated as Vader had far more power over him then he had over her Master. But these... _children... _They influenced her Master simply by existing. They were so weak, so helpless beings, not even fully finished yet and already they had power over her Master and thus, over her.

Bellatrix did not mind working under a great master like Darth Vader. She did however mind handing over control to someone as incapable as the unborn children or their thrice cursed mother.

She understood - but she could not accept. She did not want anyone to have so much power over her Master, to be his sun. She... She wanted to be alone in the orbit with him.

"Do you see it?", her Master asked, his tone somewhat softened so she felt comfortable ending her hurt protocol and get to her feet again. "Padme and her twins are in danger and I have to get her here, in safety. I will need your help to protect them. Can I count on you?"

Bellatrix stared a him for a couple of seconds, overwhelmed with the discovery she had just made. The last time she had felt like this was when, after a thorough analysis, she had come to the conclusion that she wanted a name for herself. It had been the first time she had wanted to have something for herself that would not benefit anyone else or help with any of her duties. Asking Vader for it had been the first selfish thing she had ever done and she was confident that it meant her experience and vast amount of data was developing into an actual individual. She was on her way to reaching the next stage in her development as an AI.

But wanting a name was vastly different from wanting something that directly went against the wishes of her Master. She wasn't programmed for something like this. It confused her but at the same time she couldn't help but feel like this was a huge breakthrough for her. The wish itself lead to a problem. She would have to carefully analyze her priorities, to see if implementing the wish would be worth the negative reaction of her Master. She would have to take her time with that and sample more information first. After all that would be her first selfish decision to be made, her first... human decision. The decision to cut her Master off from all his loved ones.

That had to be well prepared.

Meanwhile though her Master was still waiting for an answer and so she smiled brightly and promised:  
"Of course you can count on me."

Only when Vader had nodded and turned away from her, ending the conversation, did it occur to Bellatrix that she had just _lied _to her Master. She had just lied for the very first time. Normally her programming wouldn't allow that but the answer had been automatic and she had given it before she had fully finished her most important selfish line of thought and thus she had not noticed it was, technically, a lie and because she didn't do it knowingly, her programming couldn't pick up on it. Normally it would take her hours to pick her way through the many walls and disable the security means Vader had programmed her with. Just now she had circumvented them completely.

Yes, it was truly a day of great accomplishments for her. Such a shame though that she couldn't go and brag to her Master about it.

XxX

"Anakin! There you are."

Anakin turned around to see his former Master swiftly walk towards him.

"I was afraid my message wouldn't make it to you in time."

"Message? Which message?", he asked with a scowl.

Obi-Wan stopped, looking confused. "The one about the meeting that's going to start in ten minutes. Isn't that why you are here?"

"No, there's just something I have to do here", Anakin answered, vaguely gesturing at the temple. "You're talking about a meeting of the Jedi Council?"

"Yes and it's about to start, let's go! They especially asked for you to be there."

Obi-Wan wanted to lead the way but Anakin grabbed his shoulder before he could even make the first step.

"Obi-Wan, wait! There's something I have to tell you before we go to meet the others."

"Don't you think there's time for that later?"

"There might not be", Anakin returned unusually serious. "I don't want you to learn about it in a Council meeting so... just give me a minute?"

Obi-Wan instantly became worried but he allowed Anakin to lead him into an empty corridor.

"What is so important that it can't wait?"

"Master, I..." Anakin took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say next. "I was just on my way to Master Yoda, you see. I'm going to hand in my resignation as a Jedi."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, just blinking at him. Then, he turned away, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Obi-Wan?"

Anakin had been afraid he would react with incredulity, maybe even anger or that he would just laugh and not believe him.

But Obi-Wan, after taking a moment to collect himself, remained calm.

"I see", he said at last. "Well, I... I can't say this is entirely unexpected but may I ask what brought on your change of mind?"

Anakin let out a relieved sigh. "Padme's pregnant", he answered. "We're... We're going to have twins. I have to be there for her now more then ever."

Now there was a hint of anger in his voice when his Master returned: "And you couldn't have waited with this until after the war!?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it's bad timing. But the war is almost over anyway, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan merely sighed.

"Isn't it?", he urged again.

"I don't know", the Jedi Master confessed. "The entire senate voted for the peace but the Chancellor found a few minor problems with the treaty. We won't be able to give a positive answer within the time limit and you know how fast Vader can change his mind. That's part of what the meeting is about."

"I'm sorry to leave you alone with this mess. If there is anything I can do, you just have to tell me. I will help you when I can but as a friend, not as fellow Jedi."

"I see."

"Padme and I will leave the public eye for a couple of months but I'll leave information with you on how to contact me."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and didn't look at him. "This is really happening, isn't it? You're leaving." He shook his head. "What about Vader? Do you think he will just let you hide?"

"I'll figure something out with him."

There was another awkward silence.

"Obi-Wan..."

"It's okay. Really, it is", the Jedi added when Anakin didn't look convinced.

"I'm glad that you told me", Obi-Wan said at last. "I... It's not the first time someone I was close to left the order to go his own way. At that time, I turned away from him because I was hurt and it was the worst mistake I ever made in my life. I won't pretend I'm not hurt now as well but... I understand that you have to do this and I still want to be there for you. Just... keep in contact, will you?"

Anakin smiled relieved. "Thank you, Master." Then he suddenly stepped forward, surprising the Jedi by pulling him into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah, fine... not... breathing..."

Anakin let go of him and grinned sheepishly. "Okay, let's go to that meeting."

Obi-Wan agreed but even though they hurried, they were late by almost twenty minutes. Another ten were spent explaining the situation to Anakin. He thought it was all rather petty actually, none of the concerns the Chancellor had brought up were reasons to reject the treaty. Of course it could be a trap and of course it wasn't right for Vader to demand they fire their voted leader just because he told them to but technically Palpatine had already been in his position for longer then was usual and would have had to resign after the war was over anyway. It remained fact that the Separatists were about to crush them and this was their last chance to get out of it alive and relatively unscratched.

The treaty would be accepted, it was just not possible with so many bureaucrats going at it to do it within Vader's time limit. That's why Anakin had been called here.

"The senate wants to review the negotiation and make everything official", Mace Windu explained. "Until now the Jedi have been doing most of the work, especially Master Kenobi. Now it's up to the government to finalize the treaty."

"What does that have to do with me?", Anakin wanted to know a bit impatiently. "I only ever accompanied Master Kenobi as backup."

"Only one Jedi we shall send with the delegation", Master Yoda said. "Think best, the Chancellor does if that Jedi be you."

"Me? But diplomacy isn't my strong point."

"And work on that, you should", Yoda scolded lightly.

"We all know the other party is not the Confederacy. It is only one man and the Council has agreed that you will have the greatest chance for success going with them", Windu explained. "Also, as this mission will require for the Chancellor to travel into enemy territory, it might be wise sending someone with the abilities and experience necessary for a bodyguard mission."

"I... don't know what to say", Anakin muttered, knowing that it was a great honor.

"More there is", Yoda continued. "Because of your unique position, demanded you be part of the Jedi Council, the chancellor has."

"Wait, what?", Obi-Wan exclaimed with the same surprise that Anakin felt.

"It is quite unusual and of course he doesn't have the right to make such a decision but he was quite insistent. Therefore, the Council has decided to accept Anakin Skywalker as a member."

"Then I'll... become a Master?" Anakin's heart beat louder. Maybe he didn't have to rely on Vader after all, maybe he could search the archive for a copy of the holocron he'd stolen, there had to be more then one possibility...

"No, Skywalker, that we cannot do. Unusual circumstances aside, you are not ready to be a Master."

"But that's preposterous!", Anakin exclaimed more incredulous then angry. "There hasn't ever been a Council Member who wasn't a master." It was an insult, really, how could they think he was wise enough to be a part of the Council but not yet ready or trained enough to earn the title of Master!?

"Anakin", Obi-Wan's voice came to him sharply.

Suddenly Anakin remembered where he was. He was acting really silly. After all he had just decided he wanted to leave the order. He wouldn't take the position offered to him anyway so there was no reason to argue over what he might or might not have gotten. He didn't want it anyway, right?

"I apologize, Masters", he said and straightened his shoulders. "I spoke out of turn."

"Still much to learn you have, Skywalker", Yoda said.

"I know", Anakin whispered but his thoughts were already elsewhere. They were with his wife and the twins. Once everything was settled with his father, they might go to Naboo and live there peacefully somewhere in the countryside. Yoda was right, he thought and almost chuckled. He had much to learn. He had to learn how to change a nappy and how to bathe a newborn and he would have to read up on bedtime stories... Oh force, his life was going to change big time.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "I know and that's why I can't take on your offer. It would be wrong of me to take any part in leading this order."

"Now, that's not what we meant. Don't be so harsh to yourself. You will learn-"

"No I will not", Anakin said, this time without hesitation. "I will never learn to lead the Jedi the way you do because I do not agree with the way the order is being led. I am sorry to have to reject your offer, both to become a Council Member and for this important mission. In fact", and it took a lot more courage then he would've thought, now that he looked at all those disappointed faces, "I would like to resign the Jedi order completely."

That shocked them speechless for a few moments.

"Skywalker, if this is about your Master status..."

"It's not", Anakin hurried to say. "I came here to hand in the resignation form without even knowing a meeting was being called. I made the decision a while ago."

It took another few minutes to convince them he was not joking before they asked:  
"Why have you decided this?"

"I have my reasons."

"No offense, Knight Skywalker, but you are a prominent member of our order who's just been given a great opportunity and yet you want to resign in a moment when we need you the most. I believe you owe us an explanation. You said you do not agree with the way the order is led. Can you elaborate?"

He was treading on thin ice here but Anakin was still a bit pissed at their earlier insult and to be frank, it was quite liberating to be able to tell them his opinion without having to fear consequences.

"Can you really not see it? None of you, what's wrong with this order? We've lost our way ages ago! Our order is supposed to spread harmony, knowledge, serenity, and peace. Now I don't know about you but I've never found harmony on the battlefield. If our younglings and Padawans don't focus on offensive knowledge during their studies, they get killed faster then they can draw a lightsaber. Has anyone of you ever really enjoyed true serenity ever since it was revealed the Sith are alive and kicking? And what about peace? I don't even know where to start there. We're supposed to be diplomats, intermediary agents and yet Master Kenobi and I are the only ones who made any effort in that regard while everyone else was busy leading armies of clones."

Obi-Wan slapped his forehead, hiding his face as Anakin went on and he felt a bit guilty at that but this had to be said and it should have been said a _long_ time ago.

"I know you want to blame this all on my father but he's not the problem here. You are. You, that you let yourself be commanded by a government you _know _is corrupt and quite possibly under the control of another Sith too. How many people have come to you with proof of this? How many of you have had visions of our downfall and just sat there and done nothing?"

"You must not take Vader's lies seriously-"

Anakin laughed hollowly. "You know, my father taught me a thing or two about lying. The best lies are those that hold the most truth. I have _proof _that there's a Sith in the senate but I could never tell you because you're completely under his control."

The Masters were getting agitated. "Amuse us then, tell us who this supposedly Sith is."

Anakin's thoughts raced. finally he shrugged and said: "I don't know who it is but if I had to take a guess I'd say it's the Chancellor."

A murmur went through the circle. Obi-Wan looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

"Quite a serious accusation, that is. Why do you believe it?"

"It's a Sith, right? Those crave power. Therefore we should look in the highest positions. Palpatine has earned more then anyone else in this war. He's two years past his legal reign. He's always been rather creepy to me, making unusual offers to work with him and stuff. Now he's commanding you to let me in on your Council, like he really wants to have a spy. It wouldn't surprise me at all if he pulled something on that mission, sabotaging it so it looks like Vader broke the deal and keep the war running just so he doesn't have to leave his position. That my father practically pointed him out to us by making his resignation a condition is kind of a give-away too."

"You can't just go around saying things like that!"

"I'm not going around saying anything, I'm warning you! He has all the power. You can't even go in there and arrest him without being called traitors. He's probably only waiting for that to pull out his trump card. You have to distance yourself from the government and the war and you have to do it now or all of you will die. I had hoped that with this treaty you would have time and opportunity to see your mistakes but is obvious now that it will take more than that to open your eyes. The Chancellor can wipe you out ay second. It's the clones - an inhuman project by the way, that was supposedly ordered by one of you. They have these chips implanted and once the code: 'Execute Order 66' is given, they'll attack every Jedi they come across. They'll kill you all and you have let yourself be pulled so deeply into the war that you're completely unprepared for it."

Anakin shook his head sadly. "I've spent the last couple of years trying to save the order. Now, it is time to save myself and my loved ones. You've brought this upon you yourself. I told you all of this so you might have one last chance to make it right. Who knows, maybe Vader and Palpatine will battle each other long enough for you to make an escape. I will no longer have a part in this madness."

Anakin turned to leave when Windu jumped to his feet, just barely keeping his anger in check. "You can't leave, Skywalker, you're the Chosen One! If the danger is as great as you say, you must stay to fight with us!"

Anakin turned when he was at the door and stared at the Jedi with cold blue eyes.

"Choose again", he spat and a moment later, he was gone.

XxX

AN:

First (**important**!) I wrote this and then I remembered that Anakin doesn't actually know about Order 66, so I went back to chapter 37 and changed it so Vader tells him about it. It's at the end of their telepathic conversation if you want to read up on it again.

Second: I usually reread each chapter before updating, picking up on some mistakes my beta hasn't found and I was just finished with this one when my programm crashed. I was too lazy to do it all over again, so if you found any mistakes, you may keep them.

Lastly: You're awesome, guys, I got so many nice reviews again and from new readers too, I didn't want to leave you hanging so here is the new chapter. Then again, I seem to end every chap with a cliffhanger these days so now you're still hanging but from a different spot... Palpatine being Sidious slowly becomes common knowledge and Palpy is preparing a delegation to meet Vader in a diplomatic meeting... (yeah I know, I hadn't planned for that it just happened)


	39. Order 66 I

Ahsoka Tano was very nervous when she stepped on board of the battleship. She wasn't really sure what she was doing here. She'd been fine, hiding in a small town on Alderaan, close enough to the center of the galaxy as to not miss important news but far enough away from suspicious eyes. Then she'd heard that the war was over. She hadn't wanted to believe her ears but it was all over the holo net. Apparently the Chancellor would be taking a delegation with him to negotiate about a permanent treaty that had been prepared by the Jedi.

It was a weird feeling. Ahsoka had been entirely prepared to spend the next couple of decades on the run, jumping from planet to planet in an effort to evade all the battles. It wouldn't have surprised her either if the Separatists would crush the Republic after all. That would mean war as well, a civil war because there was no way the free people of the Republic would bend to rules of the greedy bastards in charge of the CIS or their mad military leader.

Instead, there should be peace? Did her Master's work bear fruit after all? Was it really... over?

She had to know it. She had to make sure - she was still half convinced that it was all a big setup, to assassinate the Chancellor maybe. That's why she'd taken out that bracelet Maul had given her. It wasn't long before she received a message, showing her the coordinates where to find the Sith. He wasn't too far away, circling the planet Mustafar. That was Separatist territory but with the bracelet came a code that she could use to identify whatever ship she used as a shuttle belonging to their fleet. So Ahsoka had snuck into a space port, used a mind trick to get rid of the crew of a small freighter and cracked the code of a few droids to make them work as co-pilots.

None of the ships flying around bothered her when she came out of hyperspace. When she approached the Star Destroyer _Malevolence_, a human officer asked her for an identification code. She had none but when she said her name and that she was here to see his general, who would be expecting her, she was allowed to pass.

Twenty minutes later she finally stood in front of Darth Maul. His expression was neutral as he lead her away from the bridge and into a small break room for the crew nearby where nobody would listen in on them.

Ahsoka gazed around the small room somewhat awkwardly and jumped when the door closed behind her.

Maul was leaning against the frame, watching her closely.

"I have to admit I haven't expected you to come here this fast", he said. "You managed... what, four weeks?" He gave her a sly grin. "Am I that irresistible?"

Ahsoka felt like punching him but at the same time she was strangely relieved that the Zabrak fell back into the easy banter and teasing that had been the bulk of their interactions when they'd been working together. It made it slightly less likely that she'd just walked into a trap.

"Don't think so highly of yourself", she returned flippantly. "I came to research the rumors that are flying around."

"The ones about me and that Elomin chick? I swear, that's totally made up."

Ahsoka was very proud to say that she didn't blush. "No, stupid, I'm talking about the end of the war! Is it true that there's going to be a permanent treaty?"

The smirk was wiped off Maul's face immediately.

"That's not for us to decide", he said seriously. "Lord Vader offered peace in earnest, as far as I can tell but I think he only did that because he knew it wouldn't come to pass."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This war has never been between the Separatists and the Republic. It hasn't even been between Jedi and Sith. No, it's only ever been Lord Vader fighting Darth Sidious."

Seeing her confused face he explained: "That's the Sith Lord that's secretly controlling the politicians of the Republic. He was Count Dooku's Master, working with him to use the war to get more political power for himself."

"Did Vader tell you that?", Ahsoka asked skeptically. "I heard that theory before but nothing has been proven..."

Maul laughed hollowly. "No, kitten. I know because I was Sidious's apprentice before Dooku. I faked my own death to join Vader. He's sent more assassins after me than I can count ever since the war began but I've had a decade to prepare for this."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She had not expected this. "You were his apprentice? Then... you know his identity?"

"Of course. He never told me outright but I'll never forget his voice and face. He's older now but I still recognize him. It's not hard; he's a very public person."

The Sith pierced her with his yellow eyes before he continued slowly. "Lord Vader learned from him too at some point. He's long since surpassed him and set his mind on killing him. Not only to kill his body but to destroy everything he represents, to wipe out the idea of the old Sith order and replace it with his own. Sidious isn't just a single man; he's the head of a regime. You don't kill a regime by stabbing it through the heart. That's what makes them out, the old Sith don't have hearts. That's why we fought this war, to undermine his power and influence until finally, when it's all over, he will be left alone and powerless."

"Who is the Sith Lord?", Ahsoka wanted to know.

"It's Chancellor Palpatine."

Ahsoka felt faint. She had to sit down in a plush chair by the counter.

"Then it _is _a trap. Vader wants to assassinate the Chancellor during the meeting."

"That's what Sidious expects but we don't need a martyr and neither do we need a reason to prolong the war any further by giving more fodder to his propaganda. Vader will use the chance to out Palpatine as a Sith Lord, which is the only reason I'm even allowed to tell you his identity. If he doesn't want to sacrifice his political power he will have to make the first step and once he does he will prove Vader right and loose the support of most of his followers and of course, the Jedi. We're not sure what he will do but there aren't many choices left. It's not like he can discredit Vader, the galaxy already thinks the worst of him."

Maul stepped forward and laid a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "One way or another, the war _will _end soon. This is Sidious' last chance to make a move. Vader will finish him off, reveal his true nature to the galaxy and then... Then he'll lose all interest in this war and the politics surrounding it. Nothing will stand in the way of the treaty being completed. And you know what's even better? There's a clause that says all members of the Separatist movement will be pardoned for any crimes they committed in the name of their cause during the war, in Republic territory or not."

"A-And?"

"The invitation still stands, kitten. Join us and you'll be able to return to Corruscant or wherever you want to go as a free woman."

"Y-You want me to say I blew up the temple because I was spying for the CIS!?" She couldn't believe it.

"Of course not. You don't have to say anything. You just have to do a few small jobs, maybe register yourself as a member of my crew and it won't matter if you committed the crime or not, if you did it before or after joining the movement. You can insist that you're innocent all you want, the point is just that nobody will bother to look into it as they couldn't punish you anyway."

"That also means nobody will ever bother to check if I'm actually telling the truth about being innocent", she added bitterly.

"Well... yes. If you see any chance that you'll be able to prove it someday, I could see why you wouldn't want to do this. But you have to be realistic. This is your best chance at freedom."

She looked up at him searchingly. "Why are you offering this to me? Why do you want to help me?"

"I thought that was obvious. I want to have my kitten back."

Ahsoka glared at him. "I'm not your pet!"

Maul turned serious again quickly. "I know you're not", he muttered. Softly he let his fingers glide over her cheek, causing her to blush and look away. "Doesn't change the fact that I like to pet you."

She took a deep breath, thinking quickly. She _would _like to be free, to meet her Master again in the open without having to hide.

"What kind of jobs are we talking about?", she wanted to know. "Because I'm not killing anyone for you."

"If you want your association to be on paper only, I could employ you as a mechanic or something and be done with it. But if you ever want to leave the _Malevolence _before the situation with Sidious is resolved, I could arrange for you to meet Lord Vader."

"I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Ahsoka, I can't keep something like this from him, not when you have access to all kinds of dangerous information. That could get me into real trouble and in case you've forgotten, I actually trust my Master. He's... He's family. I can promise you that you won't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Fine", Ahsoka whispered at last. "I certainly don't want to be stuck here with you as my only company so... I'll meet with your evil Master." She'd seen him at that awkward party and he had barely acknowledged her. It couldn't be too bad.

At least, that's what she told herself.

XxX

Darth Vader looked down at the girl kneeling in front of him. It was hard wrapping his mind around that picture.

"Stand", he ordered at last. The Togruta did so quickly but he could see the defiance in her eyes. It was a surprise she even managed to stay down that long.

"So, you wish to work for my organization?", he clarified, piercing her with his cold stare.

"General Maul offered me a... job, Sir", she replied carefully. "I won't even pretend I wouldn't refuse fighting against my former comrades but I'm willing to work if it means I can help to bring peace."

"Spoken like a true Jedi", Vader said, smirking.

It had to be a trap. He knew Ahsoka, his young Padawan, his stubborn, sarcastic student. He hadn't seen her after she left the order. Her loss had been overshadowed by the large-scale fiasco that followed after he found out Palpatine's true identity and as a Sith he'd done his best to forget all about his past. As such, he had rarely ever thought about her.

After traveling back in time he could say... She was important enough to him that he'd send his apprentice to protect her but she wasn't important enough to warp his plans around her like he'd done with his children. There was no need to control her like he controlled Anakin to make sure she would stay that lovable little girl he knew because he had no idea what became of her after the coup. In his mind, she had always been free to do whatever she wanted and so he had granted her that freedom in this world as well.

Still, there was no way Ahsoka would change sides by working for the Sith. It made absolutely no sense. He hadn't manipulated or forced her into this decision and he wasn't so blind as to think anyone would choose his side willingly without him having to do something for it. He didn't even pretend to represent any noble values, he fought only for himself and for his family. Well, of course by now the entire Sith order belonged to his family but there was no way Ahsoka would count herself to that or even want to.

But if it was a trap... set up by the Jedi or even Anakin himself, why would she insist she wouldn't fight her former comrades? Wouldn't it be more plausible to arrange for her to kill another Jedi (staged, of course) to smuggle her into his ranks, bitter and set on revenge or something? That would require she had managed to prove her innocence though and Maul had assured him that wasn't the case. So really, it came down to whom he believed more: Maul's word or his memory of Ahsoka's character.

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his apprentice, who was still standing at the door, straight and serious.

"I know, of course, of your unique situation", he told his former Padawan. "The Jedi have disappointed you greatly. I understand that you want to distance yourself from them but that is not enough to make a Sith."

Ahsoka's eyed widened. "I don't want to be a Sith!", she called out. "I - I'd never!"  
"Really? Then why did you come here? It would be irresponsible of me to give somebody with your talents just any low job."

"I... just-"

"Please, Master, allow me" Maul cut in, stepping forward.

Vader nodded at him curtly and he said:

"Both the Jedi and the Republic are searching for her for a crime she didn't commit. We are still at war with them and thus, the enemy of our enemy should be our friend, don't you think? While Ahsoka is not ready to join us, she needs our help and I offered her such. She will be my responsibility, you do not have to trouble yourself with her at all. I merely wished to inform you that I've taken her under my wing."

The Togruta shot a strange look at him that Vader was unable to decipher.

"Do you think you are suited to care for the young Lady?", Vader asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure I am", Maul returned with a mischievous smile at the girl. Ahsoka went an even darker red at that and didn't look at him.

Vader stiffened immediately when he saw her reaction. That was not a good sign.

"If you merely require shelter, I will of course grant it", he said. "You will have to work for it though. In fact, I have the perfect mission for you. By completing it you will prove your good intentions and I may allow you to stay."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to stiffen and turn her attention to him warily. "What is it that you need, Lord Vader?"

"It's an escort mission. An ally of mine is returning to my ranks and he's bringing his family. You will go to the hangar bay and report to Lady Ferno. She will assign you the ship and information necessary to find them. I want them to arrive on this ship in seven days."

Vader could see the thoughts racing in Ahsoka's head. She was probably asking herself whether or not this was a kidnapping mission.

"This ally, what's his name?", she wanted to know.

"Oh, you're quite familiar with him", he said and couldn't suppress a grin. "I'm talking about my son, Anakin Skywalker. He's finally coming home." And he _really _had to stop himself from laughing out loud when he saw her expression. She was white as a sheet but Vader sadistically decided to let her brood over that herself. She was dismissed but he called Maul back to have a word with him.

"I would like to know what exactly your intentions are with the girl", he came to the point quickly, his tone harsh and demanding.

Maul lowered his head quickly, sensing his bad mood.

"My Lord, I promise I have no great intentions towards her. I know that I have still much to learn myself, I wouldn't have time to teach her even if she was willing. I merely thought it might be beneficial to us in the future if we helped her now and it takes little effort."

"I'm not talking about that", he snapped, though admittedly, he probably should have. Maul had been raised under the old Sith standards, where the apprentice betrayed the Master. Vader himself had only started to imagine life away from Sidious after he had found a potential heir.

"I'm talking about the way you look at her. You do realize she's far too young for you, don't you?"

Maul looked up at him with confusion. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking abo- aargh!"

Maul cried out when Vader attacked his mind furiously, invading it, and skimming through his memories. He was rougher then he'd ever been and deliberately stabbed his brain a few more times when he saw them that close together at the space port.

"You will not touch her again, do you understand me?", he thundered angrily once Maul was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. "Your behavior is shameful and entirely inappropriate. Do not dare to misuse the friendship she has offered you. If you cannot control your urges, get yourself a concubine but you will not bother a girl as innocent as her."

"I... I understand... Master", Maul managed to say but Vader knew that he was lying. He didn't understand. How could he, Vader had never taken any interest in the love live of his students before. What if Maul liked younger girls? What if the stupid Jedi had a crush on a guy old enough to be her father? Why should he, the great Sith Lord and commander of the biggest fleet in the galaxy, even care? It wasn't even as if he'd forced her to do anything.

But he did care, enough to punish his apprentice for something he hadn't know was a crime. If he was honest, he wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else. That _was _surprising as he'd just established that he didn't care about Ahsoka, not much anyway. Apparently, he cared more then he thought.

"You are dismissed", he snapped at the Zabrak but added as an afterthought: "I'll know it if you go against my orders, Maul."

Maul left, still confused and a bit angry too but he'd come around. It wasn't like they were in love or something.

Vader sighed, if that was what parenthood felt like he didn't envy his younger counterpart. Now, to more important matters. He had to prepare for the Republic's delegation. It would be the first time he saw his former Sith Master, Darth Sidious. Oh, and his former Jedi Master, Kenobi, who was apparently playing bodyguard since Anakin declined. Yes, he would have to mentally prepare himself for that, it wouldn't do to explode in the middle of a meeting and accidentally kill one of them.

XxX

Three days later

"Chancellor Palpatine." Darth Vader didn't even bother to hide the coldness in his voice. "What an honor to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Lord Vader", the Sith lied smoothly and took his seat. He only had three other senators with him, his bodyguards and, of course, Obi-Wan Kenobi. while Vader had what was left of the Leaders of the CIS standing behind him.

Darth Vader knew that Sidious had wanted to bring Anakin. His son though had declined and was making preparations to move Padme right now. That Sidious was bringing Kenobi meant he'd changed his plans. There was no way he was trying to convert him to his side so that left only one reason as to why the Jedi was here. Palpatine would arrange for him to get killed, preferably by Vader, and he'll use that both to get Anakin on his side and to refuse the treaty.

That left Vader in a very uncomfortable position. In order to pull through with his plan he would have to protect the man who mutilated him and damned him to a life in pain and misery.

And he'd thought the force was on his side.

He didn't want to do it. He'd managed to avoid talking with Kenobi over the last couple of years even though he had to endure him during many meetings. Patience was something his old Jedi master had never been able to teach him. That was left to twenty years of harsh servitude and another twenty of parenthood. Yes, it had taken him a while but he was indeed able to wait for the right moment to strike. Today was not his turn. It was Palpatine's.

The meeting crawled forward agonizingly slow. The treaty was brought forward again, issues were cleared up, problems solved, new arguments broke out. Vader held himself back as he always did and instead settled for watching Palpatine. Strangely enough, Kenobi did the same thing.

It was itching in Vader's fingers to just set the whole room aflame. He didn't care for anybody here and would love to see them all dead. For a minute or so he actually considered doing so. What did it matter to him that it would ruin the peace if he could slay Palpatine now? That was what this all was about, wasn't it? Now that Padme was pregnant there was no more reason to worry about keeping the time line intact. His children would be born no matter what. Anakin wasn't as close to Palatine as Vader had been, he was more mature, more experienced. He'd proved himself to be loyal by listening to Vader. That was what it all came down to. Anakin trusted Vader to end the war. If he messed up now he might kill Sidious a few days earlier but he might also loose the chance to ever see his children again. He could not risk that.

All things considered, Sidious really wasn't much of a threat anymore. He was at his wits end, he lost the war and he would soon lose his power and then, his life. Vader just had to survive this meeting.

XxX

Two hours later the first session was over. The bulk of the workload had been dealt with. Tomorrow they would come together again to sign the papers. Palpatine would retire and there would be peace.

At least, that's what they all thought.

Darth Sidious sneered as he walked through the corridors of his ship alone. He made his way to an empty control room and glared daggers at the monitor that showed Vader's flagship, hovering in the distance. The other Sith hadn't made any attempt to attack him, if you didn't count his glares that is. There was still time. He would be sure to wait for any assassins tonight. But he wouldn't rely on Vader's Sith instincts as they were clearly lacking. No, if he wanted an attack, he would have to arrange one himself.

Sidious worked the keyboard until he got a picture of the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had insisted on guarding Sidious, almost making him regret inviting him to the trip as he followed him everywhere. It had taken a considerable amount of effort to get away from him. Now he was running through the corridors, three clone troopers at his back, in search for him. It was perfect. He was all alone. No Padawan to back him up. Anakin Skywalker had resigned the Jedi. At first it had annoyed Sidious as it meant the boy couldn't come with him but he had adapted quickly and made an even better plan.

Sidious pulled up his hood, turned on the microphone and the long range transmitter that would carry his voice and face all over the galaxy. Then he spoke three little words:

"Execute Order 66."

XxX

AN: Okay, I have a confession to make. I. Don't. Like. Sidious. Like, _really _not. Almost as bad as ewoks!

I hate writing from his point of view but I have to occasionally, else you think he has some great masterplan when really his plans haven't really changed in this fanifc. Order 66 is still his greatest trumph card. I don't care if he's supposed to be an evil genius, old codger thought Vader would just stand by and watch while he tortured his son to death so he's stupid and he's going DOWN!  
So yeah... Sorry scenes with him are always so short, kinda hilarious and make him look too dumb to be a worthy opponent for awesome Darth Vader but I said it a dozen times before, I'll say it again, this fanifc is not about Sidious, it's just about Vader and how he deals with his family. It even says so in the genre. There haven't been any complains so I hope you see it the same way I do, I just had to get this out of my soul because I don't like Sidious and I had to include him again, that annoys me. Did I mention that I don't like Sidious?


	40. Order 66 II

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other with similar expressions of conflicted anger.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing here? I thought just for once you'd keep your head down!"

"No, what are _you _doing here!? I can't believe you want to join the Sith!"

"Then why is it that you're the one who comes to greet me, in a Separatist ship no less!?"

"Please, you two, just calm down for a bit, will you?" Padme stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Anakin's arm and gave the Togruta girl a smile. "I think we have all some catching up to do."

"Damn right we do!"

"Ahsoka, not in that tone!"

"I'm not listening to you anymore, you're not my _Master! _Now tell me what you're doing here!"

Anakin hesitated before finally he sighed and said: "It's a long story. But I am most certainly _not _joining the Sith. I just... need Vader's help with something. What's your excuse, I was supposed to meet one of his people here."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to come up empty handed, looking anywhere but to her Master before finally admitting: "It's a long story."

"Very well then at least it won't get boring during the ride. Let's all just get started, shall we?", Padme offered diplomatically.

The senator had _not _been thrilled when Anakin came to her and explained they had to go and visit his father. She was seriously not sure what she should think about his vision. She didn't much care for fortune telling but she did admit that she knew little about the force or how giving birth to not one but two very powerful children would affect her chances of survival. Of course she was determined to still go through with the pregnancy. It had only been a few weeks since she found out about being pregnant but she already loved what was growing inside of her and she would be willing to risk her life for her children. But it bothered her husband so much and she knew she couldn't leave him alone with two babies, he would be utterly lost. If Anakin's father could help them then she would endure his presence, even through he freaked her out with his intense stares sometimes. She wasn't quite as sure about his desire to be part of their children's lives but really, it all depended on whether or not he would keep his promise abut ending the war. For Anakin, she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he managed to raise such a wonderful man and if even the sweet Ahsoka now stayed with him willingly, he couldn't be all bad.

XxX

On board the SD _Dominion, _the brothers Savage and Feral sat by a board game with little figurines of spaceships littered around. Savage was being Vader while Feral played the Republic - and unlike in reality, he was winning.

"You know", Feral mentioned after some time, "I wonder if there is a plan for taking down Darth Sidious. I mean, we have this whole war to defeat the Republic, this elaborate propaganda to humiliate and weaken the Jedi and all that blackmailing material on the CIS Council members to keep us in control but is there an actual plan for the big boss himself?"

"I think all those things are part of the plan", Savage mused. "We cut him off from his resources. The war takes away his soldiers, his money and he has less places to hide should he manage to flee. Then when Lord Vader goes at it and beats him, he has nowhere to run."

"Yes but... that's it? He's just going to duel him? It all depends on Sidious giving up his public identity and why should he do that when he knows he doesn't have a chance against our Lord?"

"We'd be rather screwed if he didn't, right? If he just decided to retire and live in a nice manor somewhere on his home planet for the rest of his life, then there goes Lord Vader's revenge. If it's even revenge he's after, I never quite understood what he has against the guy."

"It's not revenge", a cold voice suddenly cut in and the two brothers looked up to see the third and last member of the set, Darth Maul. He was looking tired, weary even and Savage and Feral recognized the signs of torture at once.

Maul however didn't react to their alarmed looks and merely fell into a seat next to Savage.

"He wants to mark his territory, is all. I'm guessing that at one point he offered Sidious to work together. He declined and now he has to be killed so Vader can control the galaxy himself."

"Well, our order can't really exist next to one that demands there only be two Sith", Feral agreed hesitantly. "Is... everything alright?"

"I'm fine!", Maul snapped and glowered at his younger brother.

"If it's something we did..."

"No", the Zabrak replied stiffly. "I was... walking a fine line and he was warning me not to step over it. It won't happen again."

"You sure look ragged for something that was only a warning..."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay!" Feral held up his hands in surrender.

"We were just discussing what might be the plan for Sidious", Savage tried to change the subject, "and what happens if he doesn't reveal his identity."

"Oh, he will", Maul assured them. "Darth Sidious has been in charge of the Republic for over ten years. He won't give away that much power, not as long as he thinks killing one man may turn the tide in his favor."

"Yeah, I forgot for a sec that you knew him", Savage admitted. "What kind of person is he, anyway?"

Maul stiffened and there was a hard line at his jaw as his expression grew stony.

"He is... strict. Unforgiving. Demanding. And very, very cold." Maul averted is gaze, staring into the landscape of stars beyond the windows. "If Vader is like a hot fire, inciting the masses and forging a team then Sidious is like a tidal wave that sweeps away all his enemies with unforgiving force, that presses down on you and suffocates you until you don't know where's up and where's down, what's right and what's wrong." He was silent for a moment, lost in thought before he returned his attention to his brothers again. "Of course, Lord Vader also suffocates people so maybe the comparison is off."

"In any case, looks like we cornered the beast. What is he gonna do if he doesn't have any more water to sweep people away with? The treaty is going to get signed in a few hours and then he'll be powerless. We've been waiting for his ship to attack but he's just... not doing anything."

"I have an idea", Feral exclaimed. "His ship is still in range, close enough for mid range transmitters, isn't it? We could ask the Mother to spy on him."

"I think Lord Vader already has her spying on him", Maul noted. "It would be stupid not to."

"Then let's just ask her what she found out. Hey Mother, share some insights with us!"

Nothing happened. The Sith felt a bit stupid calling into the empty room like this but he did it again with no success.

Feral sighed. "She doesn't listen to that name anymore, stupid", he scolded his brother. "Didn't you read the memo?" He raised his voice himself, vaguely facing the next holo device. "Lady Ferno, if you would be so kind as to tell us what the Chancellor is planning?"

"Certainly, my friend", the red holo image of Bellatrix Ferno replied, appearing next to the group. "The Chancellor has spent quite some time evading his bodyguard, Master Kenobi. Unfortunately the electronic supervision of the ship is lacking quite severely but I did catch a signal from the ship that he sent personally."

"A message? What did it say?"

"It was a message that went to all the open channels of communicators used by Clonetroopers. They are to implement something called 'Order 66'."

"Wait, what!?", Maul called out surprised. "Why would he do that!?"

"Do what? What is Order 66?", Savage wanted to know.

His brother ignored him. "You caught the signal, didn't you? It never reached the clones."

"Of course I did. I informed the Master of it immediately too. However, the Chancellor has sent out drones to Corruscant that will replay the message outside of my range. To intercept it, I would have to shoot them down and that would go against the rules for this negotiation. The Master thought it best not to do so, so no further action has been taken."

"Somebody explain to me what's going on? What is that order and why do you know about it?" Feral complained.

"On Order 66, the clones will turn against their generals. They will kill the Jedi", Maul explained.

"What!? Why would Sidious do that!? The Jedi work for him, don't they?"

"Sidious didn't know we'd join the war and threaten the Republic", the oldest Zabrak explained. "The clones were created with this inhibitor chip that would turn their loyalties against the Jedi because originally, the war was only started by Sidious to get more power and to vanquish the Jedi order. Now, he's all but lost the war. Our Lord hasn't exactly kept it a secret that he thinks the senate is infiltrated by one of the old order so the Jedi are probably suspicious anyway. If Sidious doesn't give up his power tomorrow, they're going to rebel anyway. If he gets rid of the Jedi now he might be able to pin it on our Lord, calling it a Sith mind trick or whatever. If he manages to defeat Vader, all he had to do was threaten the boneless CIS council into going on with the treaty but leave the military to him."

"Well, that won't work! He'd still have to get past us."

"Sidious doesn't believe true loyalty could exist within darkness. He would probably try to take over our order, replace Vader and then start to set us against each other until only one apprentice remains."

"Fat chance of that happening", Savage muttered. Ever since Vader had stopped forcing the brothers to hurt each other for punishment after Maul succeeded in his undercover mission, their bond had been growing stronger. Maul had been officially reinstated as a General and it was almost like in the old times, except there wasn't much fighting going on in the galaxy anymore.

"Still doesn't answer explain why you know about it and we don't."

"It happened before you two joined the order", Maul told them. "Shortly after I met Lord Vader for the first time..."

_~*~Flashback: The missing part from chapter twelve~*~_

_Darth Maul felt smug satisfaction as he closed his fist around the tiny chip. It was the second day on his mission and he had not yet been contacted by his Master. He was glad that he was being given this chance to prove himself but he also held no delusions that he wasn't controlling his progress somehow, probably by hacking the security cameras. Of course Maul had made sure to appear on none of them._

_Finding the microchip had not been easy. He had had barely any information on it. Apparently the Kaminoans had recently accepted a big job and were going to mass produce clones. Clones that would have an inhibitor chip implanted and it was this chip that we was supposed to find._

_The problem was that the Kaminoans hadn't actually started producing the clones yet. The most they had were a couple of embryos. It would have been easy to just kidnap a clone and pick its brain apart but now he had to find the research group working on the chip and steal a prototype that might or might not exist yet._

_If Maul hadn't been a master of shadow walking, he would have never managed getting past the ridiculous amount of security. But he was and so he had managed and now the chip (he hoped it was the right one!) was his._

_Half an hour later the Sith left his shuttle and stepped back onto the starship his Master was waiting on. He quickly delivered his report and handed over the chip he had taken from one of the clones._

"_Nobody noticed you?", Darth Vader inquired._

"_No, Master", he answered, proud of himself. Security was damn tight down there._

"_Well done, my apprentice. Now let's see what's on this chip..."_

_Vader inserted the chip into a datapad and began searching through tons of binary information. After it became clear that the information was well protected, Vader dismissed his apprentice. It would take some time to sort through the software._

_Three hours later he had managed to get to the core, having hacked himself through at least 80% of the data. There wasn't much space left but the remaining 20% did indeed hold the order he'd been searching for. Sidious or whoever he had hired for this had taken great care to describe both Sidious himself and the characteristics that made you qualify as 'Jedi'. Having thoroughly examined the security programs, Vader was confident he could create a virus that would delete the order. Then all he had to do was order Maul to take the data and insert it into the main computer of the factory. From there it would infect every microchip in its vicinity. Even if there were some of the old chips stored away out of reach, every clone with the new chip would in turn unknowingly infect every other clone he came across. Order 66 could be erased and thanks to the remaining thick security on the chip, nobody would ever notice._

_Vader started typing again, working on the virus. He was half way done when suddenly he hesitated, his fingers floating over the keyboard. The characteristics on the chip describing Sidious didn't take up too much space. It would only take marginally more effort to _change _the order, instead of deleting it. The Jedi had been a thorn in his side for so long. Vader wanted to see Sidious dead but for that to happen, the Jedi didn't necessarily have to live. What if his younger self did fall after all? The Jedi would always be a potential threat as long as Vader called himself a Sith Lord and he would continue to do so until his other self took his place as master._

_A small smile grazed Darth Vader's lips as he inserted the full order into his virus before he began to replace Sidious description with his own. From this day on, the clones would only turn against the Jedi if Darth Vader commanded them._

XxX

AN:

HaHA! Who would've guessed?Applause for Claz, who actually remembered chapter 12. And yes, I did indeed have that flashback resting on my PC for the last 28 chaps. This was totally planned. Sidious, epic fail. Did I mention I didn't liek him?

I have no idea what/who Byss is so nothing of that will be menitioned. And at Hanelle: You've been living a sheltered life where nobody dislikes Sidious!? Is that even POSSIBLE!? Who are you and what are you doing on my planet...?


	41. Order 66 III

On another ship not too far away, the Chancellor of the Republic was walking towards the bridge, feeling unusually giddy. Soon he would be bombarded with messages full of panic from all across the galaxy when the Jedi fell one after another. He would postpone the treaty signing the next day to deal with the crisis and find out about a malevolent computer virus suspiciously similar to the one Vader used that had infected the clones over their commlinks and forced them to do terrible things... Or at least, that's what he'd tell the world. One hour, maybe two and then he'd get back to Vader's ship, supposedly to prepare for the meeting tomorrow but really he would challenge him to the duel that was long since due, winner becomes the Lord of the new Sith order and his apprentices would bow to him as the stronger Master...

Vader may be good on the battlefield but while he may be a natural he didn't have proper training. The only Sith he could've learned from was Sidious' old Master Plagueis and he knew for sure that he'd never learned from him. Also he'd needed the help of his apprentices to beat Dooku so Sidious was confident that he would defeat him without much trouble. He'd execute Vader's crew and with the clones loyal to him, nobody would ever know about his powers.

It was the perfect plan, really. So you can imagine his surprise when he entered the bridge and found Jedi Master Kenobi quite peacefully talking to Clone Commander Cody, without the latter making any attempt to blast his superior to pieces.

"Chancellor, it is good to see you. You shouldn't wander the ship without an escort, not when we are in enemy territory", the Jedi scolded him gently.

Sidious felt like throwing up. Why wasn't the bastard dead yet!? Something must've gone wrong, for some reason his order hadn't reached the clones. He'd noticed that Vader had tried to intercept the message but his drones hat managed to get to Corruscant and he was sure that at least the clones on his own ship had gotten the order. That was asking for further research.

Unfortunately, the Jedi continued to be glued to him for the rest of the day. Only when it was late at night did the Sith manage to loose him. He ordered one of the younger troopers into his room who confirmed to him that he's gotten a strange order by a hooded individual but he'd had no idea what it meant and thought it was a malfunction.

That was just ridiculous. Darth Sidious got so angry about it that he fried the poor trooper with lighting. Then he ripped open his head, cursing that he couldn't trust a gullible apprentice to do the dirty work, and searched for the inhibitor chip. It was still there. He went to analyze it to see what was wrong but with the technology available to him it would take a few hours. He wouldn't be able to do anything before the signing of the treaty tomorrow.

It was time for a new plan.

XxX

Darth Vader left the meeting room, feeling slightly dazed. The treaty had been signed - the war was over. Darth Sidious was no longer the Chancellor. A whole war leading up to the final battle that... didn't come.

It was all a bit surreal and entirely dissatisfying. There _had _to be more to it. For a moment Vader even considered if maybe he hadn't traveled through time, if he'd just jumped into an alternate universe where Palpatine wasn't a Sith. Then he remembered that he'd saved Maul from him and quickly abandoned the thought. Still, this outcome was not acceptable. It was probably a trap, leading up to some huge explosion - but unfortunately, Vader might not be there to watch the sparks. He'd fulfilled his part of the deal. Now it was time to save his laurels.

"Bellatrix", he called out once he was far enough away from the meeting room, "you will make sure the CIS leaders get away safely. They are to take separate ships, go to separate locations and be guarded excessively."

"Technically, Sir, they are no longer CIS leaders as the organization does no longer exist", the electronic voice sounded from the nearest loudspeaker.

"I'm waiting for a disaster to happen that will make it necessary to reinstate them. I will leave on the _Malevolence _to meet my son. You'll be in charge of the _Executor _and monitor the movements of Palpatine's ship and his communication."

She'd told him before that Sidious had tried to implement Order 66 and that not all of the signals were being caught. That was irrelevant as Darth Vader had taken Palpatine's control over the clones away years ago. Still by now he would have noticed that something was wrong. That's why Vader had expected a desperate attack before or during the meeting but nothing had come.

"He wasn't able to use the Jedi's destruction, now he might start a more aggressive attack directly towards my order. If it looks like he might attack one of ours or give commands to do so, you have to tell me at once and stop him if you can."

"He won't bother you ever again, Master."

"You are _not _to make a supernova out of his ship unprovoked! Remember, his head belongs to me."

"Oh, fine..." She did sound disappointed though.

Vader left his flagship, took a ship to make a short hyper jump and docked onto the Star Destroyer of his apprentice. Maul didn't come to greet him, probably still angry about their latest encounter but Ahsoka was there. She was still stiff around him but reported that her mission had been a success and that Anakin and Padme were waiting for him on the bridge. Once there he greeted Padme in a charming manner before infuriating Anakin by posing all kinds of questions about her pregnancy.

"I am merely making sure the Lady is up o the task of caring for my grandchildren", he scolded his younger self lightly.

"They are my children first and your grandchildren only second", Anakin replied. "Don't forget about that."

"You seem to be under the impression that I want to take your family from you. You are wrong. I see no difference between your family and mine."

"Well, I do! After all you surround yourself with less than desirable company."

"A company that you'll be sharing for the next couple of months. I have fulfilled my part of the deal. The treaty has been signed, the war is officially over. I hope you enjoy your time on this ship because you won't be setting a foot off it until I can see the twins."

Padme was watching their verbal match, her eyes jumping from one Anakin to the other.

"We're not your damn prisoners, you can't just tell us what to do!"

"I disagree, maybe I should've done that more often, you know, teach my son a bit discipline."

"You gave me away when I was only nine, I hardly think you have any right to claim having raised me!"

Padme took a deep breath. "Uhm, if I may..."

"You sound as if you're accusing me of abandoning you. As if joining the Jedi had not been your greatest wish, now see where it led you."

"Make no mistake, the Jedi were the best that could've happened to me. But you can't claim that family is so important to you and then just give away your only son!"

"Anakin!"

Both Anakins looked up when Padme raised her voice, looking vaguely intimidating the way she had her arms crossed in font of her, glaring at them. "I see it is impossible for the both of you to hold a decent conversation without breaking out into an argument. It is giving me a headache so I would like to retire to my room now."

Vader straightened his back, his expression changing to one of polite concern immediately. "Of course, _Lady Skywalker_. A room has been prepared for you two, I will show you to it."

Anakin growled something inaudible but was at her side quickly, asking her if she needed anything.

Meanwhile, Padme was smiling to herself inwardly. She would never dare tell her husband but she thought Vader and him were rather alike. It was so obvious when you saw them talking to each other. It was not just the visual resemblance but also the way they expressed themselves, how they fretted over the same things, talking each other into a rage, they even made the same gestures when they argued. If she didn't know better, Padme would think they were twins, not father, and son. Even the way they cared about her was eerily similar. And, as she had just proven, they had the same buttons for her to push to get what she wanted.

XxX

Finally, it was done. The engineer made room for Ex-Chacellor Palpatine, who slowly raised the lightsaber hidden under his robe. He stabbed the man in the back, shoving his body aside and seated himself. It had taken the moron two days to get through all the security programs on the chip. The Sith Lord had to sabotage the hyperdrive of his own ship to have an excuse why it didn't return to Corruscant immediately. For one he wanted to make sure that Kenobi was caught up in the order. Secondly he planned to arrive on the city planet only when it was in chaos, the people demanding he return to his post. He didn't have better personal to encrypt the chip fast on board and as he was no longer Chancellor, it would be hard finding it on any planet. It was all so disgraceful that he had to do everything himself now.

Finally the files were open. Palpatine browsed through them. On first glance everything looked as it should be, the order was still there. So why hadn't it worked? Then he came across the description that was used to identify the speaker who was authorized to give the order. For a couple of seconds, Palpatine just stared at the screen in shock. The chip did not describe Palpatine at all but rather... Anakin Skywalker?! That made _no sense _at all!

Except... The army had been formed when Skywalker had still been a kid. The description fit him almost perfectly but then Palpatine realized that it wasn't Skywalker, it was his father, Darth Vader. His hair was shorter now then it had been 14 years ago, his cheeks more hollow, his eyes more sunken and there were a couple of age lines to be found but it was the only thing that made sense. Only that it didn't. How could Darth Vader have known about Order 66 early enough to sabotage it? Palpatine himself had only found out about it with barely enough time to replace his Master's description with his own. Had Vader, per chance, been an apprentice of Plaguis himself? Was that why he was after him, was he trying to avenge the dead Sith Lord?

Again, it made no sense. Vader would have to have hidden his presence for years, working with Plaguis while evading Sidious. He knew that Vader _could _hide, if he really wanted to, but he had been so bold during the war and the years before that it was just very unlikely.

He would have to mediate on the matter. For now though, he needed to get Order 66 working. He had no way to change the data in every chip of every clone and there was too much security programmed to detect a fake. His only chance was to get a recording of Vader saying the code. Which was... not likely to happen.

Darth Sidious took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. This was not the end. He wasn't finished yet, he would find a way. Feeding all his frustration, anger, and yes, fear too into the force, the Sith Lord opened himself to the dark side.

There was nothing. As usual, Darth Vader was a blind spot in the all seeing field of the force. Growing desperate, Sidious searched for alternatives. How could he get the order working?

A stray thought floated by him. The way Kenobi was following him around even after he was no longer Chancellor was a bit too enthusiastic. Could it be that he suspected something? If so, had he been sent by the Jedi Council to spy on him?

For months now, Palpatine had the Jedi temple monitored. The bugs were carried by small, lizard-like creatures from a foreign planet that created an anti-force field around them, making them blind spots for the senses of the Jedi. Palpatine still had hours of material to sort through but hadn't gotten the chance yet. If Kenobi had been charged with watching him, he would see it in the recording for the last Council session before leaving Courruscant.

With confusion, incredulity, excitement and finally horror the Sith watched the meeting go on. His suspicion was true after all. Skywalker had told the Council about the order. Force knew where he got it from.

Sidious was unsure if he should howl in anger or laugh in joy. The Jedi knew about his plan - that was bad. But now he had a perfect recording of Skywalker, who looked exactly like his father, giving the order, enabling him to execute it in the first place.

Well, better he got some Jedi then none at all, Darth Sidious thought and decided to call it good news. Now he just had to spread the recording around. The order would be carried out - and Skywalker would be blamed for it. Convincing the boy that it had all been Vader's doing shouldn't be too hard. He would get his apprentice after all. The Republic may lay in shambles but Skywalker was Sidious' ticket into the inner ranks of the Separatists. What did it matter if his own ship was sinking if he could just jump onto the one of his enemies?

XxX

Obi-Wan Kenobi turned another corner, silently cursing to himself. Once again he had no idea where the Ex-Chancellor was. He was supposed to watch him, to follow him everywhere but the old man had gotten away again. The force was distinctively unhelpful. If Palpatine really was a Sith Lord, he was using the dark side to cover his tracks. It had seemed ludicrous at the beginning, the crazy idea of a man who had too much on his platter to think straight but the more he thought about it, the more Obi-Wan was afraid Anakin might be on to something.

Maybe he was just being paranoid. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened at the final meeting. If Palpatine were a Sith, surely he wouldn't have retired this easily? No, even if he was not a Sith, the man he knew wouldn't have given up without a fight. There was just something off about it.

"You two", the Jedi said to two Clonetroopers standing at a corner, "has either of you seen Chan- I mean, Mr Palpatine?" Wow, that sounded wrong.

"No Sir, I'm afraid not", the right trooper said. The other merely shook his head.

"Alright, please tell me if you do."

Obi-Wan turned away again, worried and deep in thought. Behind him, the commlinks of the two troopers started to blink. The Jedi was already down the corridor so he heard nothing but static. He certainly didn't turn to see a tiny holografic image of a man in brown Jedi robes appear or heard the order it was giving.

The only warning he got was a tingle of the force.

Having been on high alert the entire day, Obi-Wan whirled around at once. His eyes widened and for a moment the red beam rushing towards him filled his whole field of vision. The Jedi practically crashed to the ground in his haste to dodge. The laser beam shot over his head but two more were following. Reflexes trained in years of battle came to life and so did the blade of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan expertly reflected the beams back. One of them hit the wall uselessly, the other shot one of the troopers in the head. The other clone still stood and continued to fire. Obi-Wan deflected more shots and with a few quick strides he was at the clone, knocking the blaster out of his hand and pushing him against the wall, the blade inches from his throat.

"What in the name of the force are you doing, trooper!?", he shouted.

"I... orders", the trooper gasped, trying to get away from the dangerous blade. "Must kill... all Jedi!"

"What!?"

Obi-Wan was so shocked he let go of the man, who promptly used his chance to land a blow to his stomach. The Jedi groaned and stumbled backwards. The clone didn't bother with his weapon that laid too far away from him to reach, instead he attacked Obi-Wan with is bare hands. The Master blocked the attacks half heartily. He couldn't believe what was happening. He'd had coffee with these men just a few hours ago and now they were attacking him. Not only that but they were doing so in a pretty stupid way. Two troopers could not take on a Jedi alone. Obi-Wan had the man knocked out in no time. Standing over the motionless body he wondered just what was going on. An order to kill all Jedi? That was crazy! Who would give an order like th-

No, that was a stupid question. Obi-Wan could think of a whole number of people who would do that. The real question was if only a select few troopers were part of this conspiracy or if... The Jedi swallowed, remembering the chip Anakin had found. Order 66, when all clones turned against the Jedi.

"I have a bad feeling about this", he muttered. "I have to warn the temple." Then he looked back to where he came from. He could hear many feet in the distance. A lot of people were in motion.

"But first, I have to get out of here."

XxX

AN: Eh, you really thought I would miss out on Order 66? Nope, it's just too much fun. You might ask why I let Vader change the order at all then. Well, it's obvious. Tell me, who gave the order? Who's the world gonna blame for it? Ehhh?

A friend of mine insisted I had to have a Jedi say "I have a bad feeling about this." Apparently, they say it in every film or something? I never noticed but it fit in here ;-)


	42. Order 66 IV

Obi-Wan ran down the corridor but two turns later he was greeted with a group of five more clones, blasters ready. He immediately ducked back behind the corner, letting the first salve pass him. The clones wasted no time running after him but before they got into sight, the Jedi had already jumped up and pushed open a nearby ventilation shaft. He managed to get in before the soldiers arrived. Obi-Wan used the force to make the shaft opening as unremarkable as possible to any passerby and listened as they run past it, probably thinking he fled into the opposite direction.

Obi-Wan knew even he would have problems taking on a whole ship of troopers himself but even more important, he didn't want to kill the men he'd been working with for so many years. Many of them were his friends or brothers of his friends. He didn't want to kill them. While it itched in his fingers to go after the Chancellor and find out what this was all about, he wouldn't be able to avoid fighting that way.

As silently as possible Obi-Wan made his way through the ventilation system. His goal was the hangar bay. The ship wasn't big enough to house a starfighter or freighter so any transport he might be able to snatch wouldn't be able to get him into hyperspace but he might be able to get to the nearest planet.

The Jedi managed to get to the hangar bay unnoticed but of course there were clones everywhere. In the end he had to take his chances.

The Master kicked open the grid of the shaft and dropped down on a trooper standing directly under it, knocking him out as he went and with one fluid motion he kicked the one next to him in the gut, sending him sprawling across the floor. His actions did not go unnoticed, however. One of the clones had raised an alarm. Doors were closing, lights blinking and the troopers went to surround Obi-Wan. Intend on not letting them, he deflected their shots, making sure they hit most of their owners. Their armor would most likely prevent them from getting lethal injuries but a blaster beam to the head was still enough to knock a grown man unconscious.

Obi-Wan fought on and on, mainly in the defense. The troopers soon realized that shooting him didn't do them any good and some moved in for close combat. Normally that would be a very stupid move when faced with a Master of the lightsaber but when Obi-Wan had to use his blade to cut through their weapons, he couldn't concentrate on deflecting the blasterfire that didn't stop coming at him. The clones didn't seem to have any second thoughts about sacrificing their own brothers to hit him.

Soon, the Jedi had several burned holes in his robe and a few nasty burns that further slowed his movements. However, he had also defeated around fifteen of the clones, a good third that is and he was standing with his back to a small shuttle that he was confident he could get to work if just he could distract the clones for a minute.

Obi-Wan kicked another approaching clone and sent him flying. He caught an opening and, concentrating, sent a powerful blast with the force against all his enemies. The clones went flying, smacking against the walls and Obi-Wan winced when he heard what was probably bones breaking. He used the force to rip the utility belt from one of the downed clone commanders. Smoke bombs were part of their standard equipment. He used one of them to create a large white cloud and quickly entered the shuttle. He barely managed to override the block in the computer to get the ship started. Then he used the force to push a button on the other end of the room to open the bay.

Immediately the empty space beyond started to draw on everything not nailed to the ground. Three troopers were caught unaware and were promptly sucked out into open space. The rest managed to grab onto something or seek shelter but when one of them finally managed to close the doors again, Obi-Wan was already gone.

Of course, gone only meaning he'd escaped the ship. As soon as he was out of the bay, laserfire from outer cannons began to follow him. His small shuttle had no deflector shields and despite having the force to highlight his reflexes, the Jedi had trouble evading all the shots.

As if the situation wasn't already bad enough, now that his body wasn't in constant motion any longer he began to feel his injuries. A blaster shot had gone right through his shoulder. One clone had hit him with a blunt weapon, breaking a rip or two. He was sure his right arm was at least dislocated.

A blast hit his shuttle and Obi-Wan was knocked forward, hitting his nose on the control panel. He groaned as blood began to pour out of it. Add a broken nose to the list. He had more pressing matters to worry about though as there was an explosion behind him and the temperature in the shuttle began to rise exponentially.

His small shuttle was faster then the ship following it but there was nowhere to hide. Except...

Obi-Wan checked the board computer for navigation. He was lucky, there was a planet nearby that was surrounded by an asteroid field. It was a gas giant, not suitable for landing but maybe he could shake off his pursuer. It was dangerous, of course. Anakin, he thought morosely, wouldn't have hesitated taking the challenge but Obi-Wan was not as good a pilot and he was seriously injured, his concentration lacking.

It didn't matter though, it was his only chance. Sending a prayer to the force, the Jedi evaded another salve of lasers before shooting off to the coordinates.

Between all the warning messages over the damage the ship had received, he never noticed the little light on the control panel that signaled he was almost out of energy.

XxX

Meanwhile across the whole galaxy, the Jedi had problems very similar to Obi-Wan. Some where in the middle of celebration because the war had ended. Some where still fighting in battles or skirmishes on planets where the news had not arrived yet or where people didn't care. Some Jedi died without ever knowing what hit them. They were stabbed in the back and their ships were shot down. Some managed to defend themselves. They would retreat to their military base to report the traitors, only to discover that the entire place was out for their blood.

But not all of the Jedi were caught unaware. When a small army of clones came marching at the temple, everyone was on high alert. Anakin Skywalker's warning still fresh in their minds, Master Yoda and the Council evacuated the younglings and Padawans while the Knights and Masters stayed to defend the temple. Three ships left Corruscant, filled to the brink with the next generation of the Jedi. Two of them were shot down by the clones in charge of the planetary defense. Hundreds of lives were lost in the process but the last ship made it out of the system.

The Jedi fought their greatest battle that day. Many of them died but for every Jedi that fell, so did twenty clones. They managed to ward off the onslaught of enemies but it would only be a matter of time before more of them came. The remaining Jedi parted ways, some hiding on the planet, some sneaking onto ships, and trying to find their way through the newly erected blockade around the planet. Many more died trying to flee. Some of the Masters left to warn other Jedi; Grandmaster Yoda survived and left for the Dagobah system. There was a small planet full of life that he knew well. The Jedi, including the escaped younglings, were all told to go there as there were no military bases and the powerful vegetation would cloak them from the Sith. Another group of Masters lead by Mace Windu set themselves the task to find the one responsible for the large scale attack. They quickly found out that the order the clones had followed had been given by none other then Anakin Skywalker, who had conveniently resigned the order mere days ago. Many Jedi who'd always disliked Skywalker for his origin or talent were quick to declare him a traitor. The only reason they could think of why Skywalker would do something like that was if he was doing it on the orders of Darth Vader, his father. Obviously the ending of the war had been merely a distraction. There were some, especially in the Council who had heard Anakin's warning, who believed there was more to it but the proof against him was just so overwhelming. For a lack of other alternatives, they had to assume it was Vader's work and that Anakin had taken his place at his side after all.

Many times Master Yoda tried to contact Obi-Wan Kenobi, the one Jedi who'd had an eye on the only other suspect during the treaty meetings.

But Obi-Wan never answered the calls and in the end, they had to assume the worst. Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the victims of Order 66.

XxX

_"Anakin... Anakin, if you hear this... shit, I don't... I don't have much time." _A raspy cough could be heard._"You were right. You were right about everything. Order 66 - it's happening, happening right now. Palpatine was acting suspicious all day, I don't have proof but I-" _Random noise interrupted the message, swallowing the next words. "_-didn't get to you. I hope you're safe. Do not return to the Jedi __temple..." _More coughing, this time more violent. "_I'm sorry, Anakin. I... you were like a little brother to me. If I don't seen you again... I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. You are a terrible Jedi... but a great man. And I know you... will be a great father. I... I love you. Goodbye."_

With shaking fingers Anakin Skywalker pushed the replay button on his communicator. The electrically distorted voice of his old Master sounded out to him again.

"_I love you. Goodbye."_

For a few moments Anakin merely stared at the datapad. then he raised his head to the dozen monitors, showing pictures and reports from all over the galaxy. They were all telling the same story, the story of the destruction of the Jedi order. It was all over the holonet, in every public news on every planet. The Jedi had been massacred.

"No...", Anakin whispered, trying to deny the growing horror inside of him. "NO!"

He slammed down his fist on the control panel, the pain in his hand only a shadow of the pain in his chest.

The door was abruptly ripped open. Anakin whirled around only to meet Ahsoka's ashen face.

"M-Master", she stuttered, sounding so lost. "I heard... about the Jedi..." Then her eyes fell on the monitors behind him and they widened even further. It's... It's true then? They're really all..."

Anakin was shaking, from anger or fear or pure horror he did not know. The Jedi were dead. _Obi-Wan _was dead!

"We... We have to get in contact with them", he managed to get out at last. "There have to be survivors."

Ahsoka nodded, glad that there was something they could do. "Do you think... the Sith knew about it?"

"It was Palpatine's doing! He's behind this all!", Anakin roared furiously.

"I'm not talking about that Sith", Ahsoka whispered back.

An icy lump fell into Anakin's stomach. His father undoubtedly knew that Order 66 existed - he'd been the one to tell him about it after all. But that was not what Ahsoka was asking. The real question was whether Vader had known the order would be executed as soon as the treaty had been signed.

"It doesn't matter", he finally had to admit.

"But if they knew - they could've warned them!"

"They did", he said hollowly. "My father did warn me about it - and I warned the Council. I had hoped they would take precautions." He looked towards one of the monitors, showing pictures of the battle of Corruscant. "It looks as if they weren't completely unprepared but it wasn't enough. They thought themselves in safety for too long..."

The air was suddenly knocked out of him as Ahsoka rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "I... I'm just glad they didn't get you, Master."

"Probably just another part of my father's plan... to get me out of the order before this happened... to get the both of us out of it."

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're alive."

Anakin shuddered, remembering that his Master had had spoken similar words in the message he'd received. He wrapped his arms around his former Padawan, seeking comfort just as much as he tried to give it.

As if reading his thoughts, Ahsoka whispered: "What about Master Kenobi? Have you heard about him?"

Anakin stiffened and pushed her away gently. He could not meet her eyes.

"Master...?"

"Obi-Wan is... I don't know if he made it." The former Jedi almost choked on the words. "He sent me a message. It sounds like he was badly injured and the time stamp was hours ago." He'd been so busy searching the news after the initial shock of hearing about the disaster that he hadn't checked his communicator until later.

"Then we have to search for him! He was with the Chancellor, wasn't he? If the ship is still in the vicinity we might find him..."

Anakin hesitated. He hoped so much that she was right, that he would be able to find his Master. At the same time he was terribly afraid. If he _didn't _make it, if he was _dead... _He didn't want to see his body. He didn't want to have that final proof.

"You're right", he said despite himself. "I will go and talk to my father. We have to get back to the _Executor _at once."

Ahsoka nodded and together they left the control room of the _Malevolence _and made their way to the bridge where Vader was normally to be found. It was no different today. Maul and Savage were there as well, seemingly arguing. They all fell silent when they saw the two former Jedi approach though.

"Judging from your expression, I take it you heard the news", Vader said without preamble.

"We have to help the remaining Jedi", Anakin declared at once.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right!"

"You just left their order. I spend so much time and resources to keep you from falling with them, do you really think I'd let you jump after them now?" He slowly turned to the Togruta. "And what about you, little one? The Jedi betrayed you. Now the whole galaxy is out to get them, are you really willing to risk your life to help them?"

"I..." Ahsoka hesitated, her eyes flickering from Vader to Maul and to her Master.

"We have to warn them..."

"The Jedi have been warned. They chose to ignore it. As we don't have any Jedi or clones on board, I'm afraid the news hit us a bit late. It is already over, the battles are already raging strong everywhere and we would not arrive soon enough to save anybody even if we left now."

"But I-"

"What do you propose I do?", Vader asked sharply. "Should I go on a rampage and kill all clones? I signed a peace treaty not even three days ago, if you remember! If I attacked the Republic's army now, Darth Sidious would make it so I would become responsible not only for the restart of the war but probably for the Jedi massacre as well."

"We could help the survivors..."

"I very much doubt they'd welcome my help."

"We can't just do nothing!", Ahsoka shouted. "The Jedi might have been on a wrong path but they don't deserve to die!"

"We can't let Palpatine get away with it", Anakin agreed.

"Oh, but it wasn't Palpatine who gave the order", Vader said with a tiny, creepy smile.

"W-What? But then... who was it?"

Darth Vader turned to face him fully, his dark yellow eyes serious but shining with an odd sort of amusement.

"It was you, Anakin."

The young man simply stared at him. "What?"

"At least, that is what the whole galaxy believes." He nodded towards Savage who turned to push a button and a holo receiver came o life, showing what was unmistakably an image of Anakin who said in a clear voice:_ "Execute Order 66."_

Anakin fixed his gaze on the image of him, an expression of horror growing on his face. "I... I never said that!"

"Are you sure about that?", Vader said testingly. "Are you really sure that you never uttered these words, at any moment, not where hidden cameras or microphones could catch you?"

Then it hit him. "The council meeting. I... I wanted to warn them from the danger."

Vader nodded calmly as if that explained everything. "Palpatine must've bugged the room and used a recording to send the order."

"But that's impossible!"

"More so then you ordering the annihilation of the Jedi order on your own account?"

"That doesn't make any sense. The clones were forced to obey the orders by these chips implanted in them. This plan must've been prepared years ago, why would they be programmed to react to _my _voice and face?"

"Ah", Vader made, shrugging unapologetic, "I'm afraid that was my fault. You see, I knew this plan existed from the very beginning. Originally the order had to be given by Sidious himself but during the early stages of the creation of the army, I changed it to react to me instead. Apparently the resemblance between the both of us is great enough that Palpatine could use it to confuse the chip."

"Wait, that means that you planned to have the Jedi all killed!"

"If you haven't noticed, I never actually used the order, though there were many times when it would've been beneficial to me. When I changed the order you had only just joined them. I was still half way convinced you would return to me long before any need no get rid of them ever occurred to me. You didn't though and so I could never afford to use it as long as you were one of them."

"Does that mean that even if Palpatine hadn't used my face to give the order, you would've done it yourself? Is that the reason you wanted me to leave them?"

"No, I did not intend to use it anytime soon. It was merely a backup plan. You may deny it all you want but you do have the potential to be incredibly strong in the dark side, my son. There were many versions of the future in which you could've turned against the Jedi without my help. Then you would have the whole order against you. I did this to protect my family. Judge me for it all you want but I am no more to blame for what happened then Sidious... or you."

Anakin was shaking in anger, his hands clenched to fists as he stared at his father, yellow sparks invading the blue of his irises as the force tugged at him aggressively.

"Master", Ahsoka whispered, tugging at his sleeve. "You have to calm down. This is not your fault but we have to do some damage control."

It was hard to suppress the raging emotions inside him. Anakin was so angry, angry at Vader but more so angry at himself. He should not be this furious, it just proved that the Sith had a point. Which only made him even more angry.

"You're right", he managed to get out eventually. "It's broken now but we have pieces to pick up. I want to find Obi-Wan."

Vader sneered. "I will never understand why you cling to that stupid Jedi so much. He was a terrible Master."

"No he is not! He is a good teacher and a great friend."

"Great, right", the Sith Lord practically spat in derision. "Sorry but if you want to risk your life searching for him, you have to do that alone."

"We will need a ship."

"Oh, feel free to take any you like. Seeing as you're the most wanted man in the Republic, all the Jedi hate you now and you're still famous for killing hundreds of Separatists on this side of the galaxy, I don't see any reason to keep you as my prisoner." As an afterthought he added: "Of course, your lovely wife will stay here with me. It would be utterly irresponsible to take her on such a dangerous mission, don't you agree?"

"I will come back", Anakin growled between gritted teeth. "And if I find out you even looked at her the wrong way, you will regret it!"

"I'm shivering in fear", Vader returned in a bored tone.

Anakin and Ahsoka turned to leave. They were almost at the doors when Maul, who had wisely shut his mouth during the argument between father and son, spoke up.

"Master, with your permission I will accompany the Jedi on their search. They are going to search the vicinity of Darth Sidious' ship, it could be dangerous."

"They'll be fine", Vader replied dismissively. "My son is the best pilot in the galaxy, there's no way they'll manage to shoot him down."

"Even so he might go overboard and try to attack the ship himself."

That could indeed complicate things. Anakin was nowhere near ready to face Sidious in a duel and he might do something stupid like that if he thought it would save his Master.

"Fine, go with them."

"What should be done about the Jed if we do find him?"

Vader was silent for a moment, a dark glint in his eyes. "If the opportunity arises that you have a clear shot without them noticing... Kill him."

Darth Maul bowed his head. "As you wish, Master."

XxX

AN: Sorry for the long wait, exams are right in front of my door.  
So, why did Vader change only the descripion on the order? Short story, I aimed for this exact outcome, Anakin being blamed for it.

Long Story: He wanted to delete it completely at the beginning but decided otherwhise at the last minute. There was a very real possibility that he might have to wipe out the clones after all.

Why not use it to demand absolute obedience? Because the obeying part of their 'character' wasn't all in that chip. A lot of it was given to them through their training. They're trained to obey the government and their superior. Forcing them to go through with an unusual order for maybe a day or so is one thing but directing their every action for their whole life wouldn't be possible without turning them into cyborgs. At least, that's what makes sense to me.  
One could get a different recording from Anakin saying the order by just taking different recordings and put the words together, sure, but that would take time and patience, which Palpatine didn't have in that moment. Vader didn't think of preparing for that because he didn't count on anyone finding the chip.

He planned on haveing Palpy dead before he had a reason to execute the order. The only other who knew about it was Anakin and of course he had no reason to do it. Vader expected Palpy to make his move during the negotiations. From his point of view, killing his own troops didn't make sense to him. He didn't consider (at least not seriously) that palpy might try to take over his order and off the Jedi in preparation for that, simply because he knows that's an impossibility during to the strong bonds he shares with the Zabraks. Simply stated, he overestimated palpy's genius. That and he honoestly didn't care about the Jedi enough to take precautions. (I did mention that I don't like Palpy, right?)


	43. Revenge served cold

"Master, I am very sorry to have disappointed you", the red holo image of the woman said, kneeling in front of him. "I have allowed the order to be spread, thinking it would have no effect."

"It is fine", Vader replied calmly. "Nobody could've known that Sidious would blame the order on my son. Even so, it has turned out to be to my advantage."

The Sith Lord had just left the shuttle that he had used to arrive on the _Executor _and was now marching onwards with Bellatrix at his side.

"How could that be?", the AI wanted to know.

"Anakin has no doubts that this was Sidious' doing along. He has not even so much as suspected me. It is a little surprising if I'm being honest. Sidious had no way of knowing that Anakin has been with me and thus had no chance to manipulate him, to make him think I was to blame. Either way, his desire for revenge will drive him further into my arms. There is only one person who could still stray him from his path. Obi-Wan Kenobi has been guarding Palpatine. His death could not yet be confirmed. My son is searching for him right now. I have sent Maul to discretely get rid of the menace. You have been stationed in the vicinity the entire time and monitored the movements of Palpatines ship. If you have any clues as to the Jedi's whereabouts, I want you to give them to Maul."

"Yes, about that", Bellatrix replied, "I don't think either of them will have any luck finding the Jedi."  
"Why do you think that?"

"Because he is being held in the detention center of this ship, Master."

Vader stopped abruptly, turning to her. "He is _here?"_

"That's right. My drones have discovered his severely damaged ship floating around powerless a couple of hours ago. I thought it best to detain him until you arrived to decide what to do with him."

For a few moments Vader didn't answer, he just stared ahead. There was a bit of a glassy film over his eyes. He'd been content to concentrate on the grand scheme of things, to take care of his top priorities and treat Kenobi as a menace that had to be removed. Now though, his beautiful Lady had gifted him with an unique opportunity.

In the beginning, Vader had been unable to take his revenge for two decades of suffering because of the promise he made to Qui-Gon. Later his son had been so attached to him that killing Kenobi might very well push him to the dark and even more important, into Sidious' arms. If anything ever happened to the Jedi, Anakin would immediately suspect him.

Could it really be...?

Vader went through a mental checklist. The treaty was signed, his promise to Anakin fulfilled even though it probably made little difference what with the massacre and everything. Kenobi was not needed as a negotiator anymore. Anakin already thought him dead. His presence in the force would have faded as he was injured and as soon as he was brought in the detention center, it would've been too weak for Anakin to detect. Which also explained why Vader himself hadn't noticed the Jedi's presence, the walls of the cells were designed to shield a force presence. When Anakin didn't find Kenobi anywhere, he would have to think him dead and would stop looking for him. More so, he blamed Sidious for it.

Kenobi was caught and weak, completely under Vader's mercy, his continued existence was no longer necessary and whatever he did to him would have no consequences as nobody knew he was his prisoner.

Yes it was really true... Darth Vader would finally be able to take his revenge on Kenobi for that cursed day on Mustarfar.

Slowly a small, cruel smile appeared on his face. Anakin was still busy browsing the area and would not be back for a couple of hours. He would have to take care not let him stay on the same ship as his old Master for long and and sent him away on some errand before transferring Kenobi to a location that was more secure. But the detention center was suitably cloaked in the dark side, it would be impossible for Anakin to sense him if only he kept him away from the floor. That being said, there was no reason why he couldn't head down there immediately and greet his newest guest.

The decision was made. Vader arrived at the detention center shortly after and Bellatrix showed him the cell Kenobi resided in.

He looked horrible. Bellatrix had him strung up with energy robes binding his wrists and ankles. Various injuries he must have received from the fight against clones were bandaged but obviously not treated well or with any bacta as blood was seeping through. He was awake though, if barely. Tiredly he raised his head as he heard the opening of the magnetic doors. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Vader.

"You...!", he whispered, no hatred, merely surprise in his tone. Well, he would have to change that.

"Did you suspect someone else?"

"The clones... Palpatine..."  
"Ah, yes. As much as I would like to claim the triumph over the Jedi order, it was indeed not my doing. However, that does not do you any good."

"That's right, I shouldn't be surprised. You're probably celebrating this tragedy, whether you had something to do with it or not."

Vader merely smiled languidly. He then tilted his head, enjoying the view as Kenobi shifted in his binds, flinching when his injured arm was jostled in a painful way.

"You know, Kenobi", Vader said almost gently, "I really _hate _you. I hate you, I hate what you represent and especially I hate what you've done." He began circling the caught Jedi, ignoring the confused look sent his way. "But I am a Sith and being a Sith is all about using your hatred productively. Removing the source of it, namely you, would not be productive at all. It would just mean giving up a major source of my power. So many times I thought about killing you. So many times I did not. I waited because I did not want to antagonize Anakin, I needed you for the negotiation, I didn't want to play into Sidious' hands."

"Oh yeah? What changed your mind?", Kenobi wanted to know, not showing any fear. He just sounded tired.

It made Vader scowl but he replied nonetheless. "Now, everyone thinks you're dead, that the clones killed you. I have you all for myself. I can do to you whatever I want with no consequences and no time limit. And guess what? Again, I decided against killing you. I've waited too long for that. I want to taste my victory, my revenge. I know, I'm a bit late. You could even argue that you might not deserve what I'm about to do to you as I'm punishing you for something that, technically, you haven't done. But you know what?" The Sith stopped circling him, getting into his face, ignoring the confused look the Jedi who had no idea what he was talking about gave him.

"I don't care about technicalities anymore", Vader hissed, the dark side rising powerfully around him and making the Jedi shiver. "Twenty years of pain and suffering do not care for _technicalities. _Now", he said, stepped back and switched on his red lightsaber, regarding the blade almost lovingly. "Shall we begin?"

XxX

It was three days later that Anakin, Ahsoka and Maul returned from their search. None of them had found any trace of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His presence in the force had steadily faded until not even Anakin could make it out anymore. In private, Maul met with his Master and expressed his regrets at not having found the Jedi Master. He had not been able to carry out the order of his Master. Vader accepted his apology without a word.

Kenobi's death was a hard blow to Anakin but it didn't crush him. Instead he came back to Vader, determination glowing in his eyes.

"I have something I want to ask of you", he said, not bothering with small talk.

"What would that be?"

"I want Darth Sidious' head for myself."

Vader immediately turned serious. He was no longer able to look down on his son, them being of equal height but he certainly managed to glare at him in an intimidating way. "Sidious is mine. You do not know how long I have waited for this."

"He killed my friends, my mentor, my _brother. _Then, he blamed it all on me so everybody thinks I'm a bloody mass murderer! I do believe I have more right to do this."

"Oh, so he made the world believe you're a monster?", Vader mocked him. "Well, he turned me into an actual one. At least, you still have your wife. You still have your children. Believe me when I say it could be so much worse."

Suddenly a guarded expression crossed over Anakin's face. "What do you mean? What is your history with him?"

Vader turned around, locking away his emotions as he did so. There was no way he could explain this to his younger self without giving everything away...

"Father... Dad!", Anakin tried again, almost sounding pleadingly. "Why won't you ever tell me anything? I'm here now, with you, I've gotten so far. I made my decision. Why won't you ever trust me?"

Vader looked at him and a strange emotion welled up inside of him, urging him to... I didn't know, to slap the boy and teach him about questioning him, to spill out his heart and tell him everything, to just hug him until his bones crushed or his body merged with him, until they became one and everything that was Anakin's would become his.

"I first met Sidious as a friend", he said at last, keeping his voice carefully devoid of emotion. "I didn't know he was a Sith at that time. I was a Jedi and he was a politician, he saw potential in me and guided me. Eventually... I fell in love."

"With mom?", Anakin asked.

"No, that... was before I met her. I loved this girl deeply. Just like you loved your Padme. Then I saw her dying in a vision. I could not tell the Jedi about it for obvious reasons. But Sidious sensed my distress. He offered me a way to save her if I became his apprentice."

"What happened to the girl?"

Vader's eyes grew cold. "I killed her."

Anakin was silent at that.

"The anger, fear and pain that accompanied my fall clouded my judgment. I committed a number of horrible murders to prove my loyalty to my Master. She heard about it but didn't want to believe I would be capable of such a thing. So she came to search for me but the Jedi were following her. Until this day I do not know if she was aware of this and willingly participated in setting a trap for me or if she was the victim the entire time. Anyway, the Jedi used her to get to me. I killed her for her betrayal and in turn, I was almost killed by the Jedi. From that day on I've been living in darkness."

Vader's gaze focused on his younger self again. "I know that I am the only one to blame for what my life has become. I had the chance to turn back to the light and I did not take it. To have a loving wife and family is beautiful but it is not the most important thing. It is more important for me to have the power to protect the people I care about even if they do not care for me. However, just because I chose to continue walking the path of darkness does not mean I will _ever _forgive Sidious for the painful way he pushed me onto it."

"You want to kill Sidious to protect us", Anakin said, "I get that. But I have the same wish. Also, don't you think you might still think of him as a friend, even if just a little bit? Why else would you wait until the last possible moment to fight him?"

"Much of his politics have been in my favor... I wanted to destroy his base of power before striking directly-"

"Nonsense. You just weren't ready to fight him yet."

Vader stared at him incredulously. "If you think I'm afraid-"

"Not afraid, no. You're just... Loyalty is just very important to you. If betraying the Jedi order was such a bad experience for you, I can understand why you wouldn't hurry to betray your new order as well."

Vader looked straight ahead again. "It does not matter anymore. The time of hesitation has come to an end anyway."

"Then let us fight Sidious together. Before he uses the massacre to reinstate himself and get command over the clones – let's go to Corruscant and finish it once and for all."

"That would be our first battle together", Vader mused. "It would be... most fitting."

XxX

"Okay", Ahsoka said, feeling vaguely annoyed, "now what is that mystery job you have for me?"

Maul merely smirked at her and continued to lead her through the corridors. They had landed on the little planet, deep inside Separatist territory, half an hour ago and Ahsoka felt her skin crawl just being here. The entire place was tainted from the dark side.

"You will see it soon", the apprentice reassured her.

They rounded another corner and Ahsoka jumped as she suddenly came face to face with a pearly blue figure.

"A-Another AI?", she questioned, trying to keep her composure. The elderly man walked down the corridor seemingly a bit gloomy.

"Not quite", Maul said with a smirk.

"Ah, Darth Maul, a pleasure to see you again", the blue glowing man said, smiling at Maul politely.

"What brings you here today?"

"I'm showing around this young Lady, Ahsoka Tano", he introduced, gesturing at the girl. "If she decides so, she will become your assistant."

"Is that so?" The man perked up and looked her up and down. "I could certainly use a helping hand. How far ahead are you in your training?"

"Uh..." Ahsoka looked at Maul for help and he jumped in:

"She's been a Jedi Padawan until recently."

"A refugee? I heard what happened at the temple..."

"No, the survivors of the order have gathered elsewhere. She joined us before that." He turned to the Togruta. "May I introduce, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, former Jedi Master. Ever since he died, he's been teaching the next generation of Sith."

"Wait, what? Ever since he died? Next generation? What are you talking about?"

"So rude, pushing her into the cold water like that", the dead Jedi complained. "Come with me, I will explain it to you."

Reluctantly Ahsoka let herself be led through the huge underground building. Qui-Gon explained to her that he was a force spirit and one of Vader's oldest allies. He'd never completely agreed with his dark teachings however.

The Jedi opened the door to a large training hall for her and Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw a group of seven children ranging from the age of eight to twelve engaged in various exercises. Some where battling with training lightsabers, some where going through katas and some were busy working out. The most disconcerting sight was probably the huge cyborg that strolled through the students, yelling at them, glowering with his yellow eyes and occasionally stopped to correct the form of a lightsaber wielding youngling.

"This is our training center. We have two classes for two age groups, this one being the older one. Everything fighting related is being taught by General Grievous. He's been transferred here permanently ever since there are no more great battles fought. Before, he and the Zabrak brothers would come here to share the work. Meditation and the use of the force is being taught by me. We've hired separate teachers for stuff like language, math and mechanics."

"You're raising an army of Sith", Ahsoka said dully.

"We're raising an order that will be equal to the Jedi", Qui-Gon corrected. "Most of these children are from the Outer Rim. This school is the closest they could ever hope to getting a proper education. They all came here willingly and with teh permission oftheir parents. Once they have reached a status of Padawan, they have to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?"

"To stay or to leave", Maul answered. "If they leave they are free to do, well, whatever they want. If they stay, we start teaching them about the dark side."

"Why not just force everybody to do that?", Ahsoka wanted to know. "Of course that would be terrible but, well..."

"You wouldn't put it past us", Maul finished her sentence. "We don't have any use for members who secretly despise our order. Just by taking these children in, we are already making sure they will never become Jedi as they would never admit them in after being taught here. With their education incomplete they are no threat either. We can afford to let them go."

"They didn't want to, at first", Qui-Gon added. "It was something I had to negotiate with Lord Vader for. He needed competent instructors and I would only agree to do this job if every one of these children would have the free choice to leave if they wanted to."

"Dark side training is not something that should be inflicted on children this young", Maul said with an odd glint in his eyes. "That's why they're essentially receiving Jedi training until they're old enough to have good control over their emotions. Minus all the crap about not being allowed to love or have fun or having to sacrifice themselves for the good for other people."

"And you want me to help teaching them?"

"You'd be perfect for the job, kitten. You can teach them about the life outside of these walls and about the force without including some bullshit council teachings that got you kicked out."

"I would be very glad to have the help", Qui-Gon added. "Think about it this way, it's a wonderful chance to influence the future of what this order is going to be like. They're not Vader's personal army, most of them don't even know what he looks like... I raise them to have their own will but also to have a lot of team spirit. They're going to be great one day and you're going to guide them."

"I don't mind working with children... And I suppose, you'll just find someone else if I decline."

"There are only two kids ready for dark side teaching", Maul said. "It's my subject so if you stay here, we'll continue to see each other occasionally."

Ahsoka smiled shyly. "I will have to think about it... Why don't you show me the rest of this place?"

"Sure, you have to meet the young ones", Qui-Gon answered with a smile. "They're adorable."

"And they're not scared to be taught by a, you know...?"

"A ghost? Well, most were quite shocked when they first met me but they are young, they get over such trivialities quickly."

"Yeah...sure...", Ahsoka said. Because death was such a triviality. Then again, she supposed if you worked for Vader, you had to be a bit crazy.

XxX

AN: I considered only showing you the Kenobi-caught scene in a flashback but then I thought... After what I've done to Maul, Savage and Qui-Gon (twice!), nobody is going to believe I actually killed Kenobi without a body to prove it. It was getting a little repetitive so you get the info now. For those of you who love Kenobi... well, he's not dead. For those of you who hate him: ... let's celebrate!

Special thanks to my new readers. It really is good to have someone appreciate all the work I've put into this. Updating every 3-5 days, it's not easy. Has it really only been half a year since I started it?

Btw, Vader's action becoming less and less comprehensible and seemingly more random is being intended by me. Building up an Empire and fighting rebels is all fine and dandy but conquering an entire galaxy almost all by himself? Who wouldn't become a bit megalomaniacal at that? He's been pushing the edges of his own sanity for two decades and it's starting to show in his actions. He will need a big fat wake-up call to get back on track. (uuuuh... forshadowing...)


	44. Lockdown I

**Part VI: New Enemies  
**

The New Sith Order was assembling on the _Executor, _plans for the final battle were made. The ship was being prepared for an attack on Corruscant. The senate had been successfully manipulated into believing Order 66 was part of Vader's plan and thus the treaty was considered broken. That meant Chancellor Palpatine was back in office and he had all the rights and privileges he had as the Emperor in Vader's timeline. He didn't call himself that yet but that's what he was. He had called back a large number of clones to protect him and the surrounding planets. His power base was not undisputed as many were skeptical about his continued use of the clones but nobody really dared to protest. Of course the Separatists, who considered Palpatine taking charge a breach of the treaty themselves, took that chance to conquer the now defenseless minor systems. Vader had sent away Savage and Feral to lead these armies. He would only take his apprentice and his son with him to take out Sidious.

The _Executor _too had been prepared for this moment. Weapons were upgraded, the crew was on high alert and the electrical security made sure nobody authorized could enter or leave. Even the detention center was emptied, all prisoners sent to other planets so an unforeseen, if highly unlikely breakout couldn't disrupt their plans.

Ahsoka had dropped by to escort Padme (who was really showing by now) to a 'secret location' so she would be safe. Anakin almost rebelled when they wouldn't tell him where this location was but Vader argued that Sidious had no problem digging into his enemies minds and unless he was okay with Vader planting a block in his brain like he did with Maul, he was better off not knowing. It might be more correct to say Vader simply didn't want his Jedi son to know the location of his secret Sith order headquarters but he didn't have to know that. In the end Anakin relented if only because Ahsoka (who wouldn't come with them to Corruscant and thus was privy to the information) promised him she would be there and look after Padme all the time. She said she visited the place before and it was probably the most secure and hidden one in the galaxy.

So now the three force users stood in the meeting room, going over their plan one last time. This was the big moment. The final battle that would decide the fate of the galaxy.

Of course something had to go wrong.

"I do not like this plan at all", the red holo image of Bellatrix Ferno complained.

By now, none of the three men even flinched when she was appearing out of nowhere like that.

"Why do you even want to duel him? With enough ships we could just blast the entire planet and none of you ever have to get close to him."

"Oh, you will get the chance to fight", Vader assured her. "After all we need your help to get through the blockade. But Sidious, we will defeat personally. That's the way it has to be done. Besides, with a large part of our fleet busy conquering the territories abandoned by the Republic, we might not have enough firepower to take on the entire planet. There are reinforcements stations in the surrounding systems as well after all. We'd be going against the entire core at once."

"There are so many things that can go wrong with this plan", she insisted. "I need to keep a certain distance when jumping out of hyperspace to avoid crashing into the planet. They will see us coming as the fleet necessary to get through that blockade is too large for a sneak attack. Even if I can get close enough to drop you off, the damage to the fleet will be extensive."

"That's why you'll retreat as soon as we're through", Maul said a little impatient. He never understood why his Master tolerated Ferno's bossy and sometimes downright disrespectful behavior.

"But then you'll be all alone there! I won't be able to get you off the planet or help you until I join forces with the other generals! Why can't you just wait until they're done?"

"I will wait for no more!", Anakin called out angrily. "Who knows what else the bastard will be plotting in the meantime!?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth to give an angry retort but Vader cut her off.

"It will be fine, Bella. Once we defeat Sidious, reveal his treason and have the senate in our hand, the Republic will have to surrender. The war will be over for good. They will not dare harm us as it would bring upon the fury of the entire Confederacy who they stand no chance against."

"How do you _know _that? They're humans, they act irresponsible sometimes! I know you are powerful, I really do but you'd be three people against a whole planet of hostiles. Even more so, the probability that not all of you will survive this duel is great so your chances are even worse!"

Vader gave her a cold glare. "Calm yourself, Lady Ferno. Your concerns have been received, evaluated and dismissed. We know about the risk and we decide to take it."

Bellatrix looked to Anakin and Maul but was met with equal resolve.

Finally she straightened and pushed her chin forward, her eyes glinting determinedly.

"I apologize, Master. However, I cannot allow you to subject yourself to such a danger."

Vader raised an eyebrow at her. "_Excuse me?_ You cannot _allow _it? What in the name of the force made you think you have a right to decide this?"

"It does not matter if I have the right", she whispered. "I have the means. From this moment on, the _Executor _is under lockdown. No one of you is leaving until you have abandoned your stupidly risky plan. That is my final word." And just like that, the AI flickered out of existence.

For a couple of seconds, there was only a baffled silence. The being Darth Vader had created himself to be absolutely loyal and obedient had just defied a direct order of him and all but threatened to keep them prisoner on his own ship.

Vader let out a curse that was definitely not appropriate, neither for a Sith nor for a Lord. Then he stormed out of the room. At least the doors were still opening for him and the other two force users following him.

"What does this mean?", Anakin wanted to know. "A lockdown? Can she even do that?"

"Unfortunately, she can", Maul answered in his father's stead. "Bellatrix Ferno can hack into almost every system but originally, she was the security program of this very ship She knows everything about it and controls every door, every elevator. She controls the artificial gravity, the supply of oxygen in each room and of course every droid walking its corridors. She controls the opening of the hangar bay, every ship in it and the weapons on the outside surface. Theoretically, there's not even a need for a sentient crew in this ship to be fully functioning, it is just something Lord Vader insisted on having as they make better pilots then the AI."

Anakin blanched as he realized the full impact it would have if the being turned against them. "Can we do nothing against this? We could use lightsabers to get through the doors if necessary."

"Unless you want to test if she's okay with having us shot down and incapacitated by the small army of droids in this ship, you won't get very far with violence", Vader growled.

"She would do that?"

"I programmed her to be ruthless. She would regret it but she wouldn't hesitate."

"If we changed her program manually-"

"She will have closed off the maintenance room and if you forced your way inside she would start releasing sleeping gas in there. Even with filter masks as a precaution, the programming would take too long a time. We'd loose our breath before we finished."

"If we just manage to get to the hangar-"

"Didn't you listen, I said the she controls the vessels as well! They contain even less oxygen than this room. She'd just make you pass out and drag you back in."

"Then what will we do?!"

"We'll think up a new strategy", Vader replied grimly.

XxX

"I pledge myself to you, Darth Sidious, my Master. I will follow your every command and succumb to your authority."

The man under the dark hood nodded in contentment. "Then rise, my new apprentice."

Asajj Ventress rose from her kneeling position and met the eyes of the Sith Lord unwaveringly. When she first came here as a prisoner after getting caught in an unexpected ambush, she had been sure she would be executed. The Republic was all but dead now, they had no need to question her and as a prisoner she was too dangerous.

Instead she had been brought before this man, who then continued to reveal a number of ugly truths to her.

The Sith Lord that she had sworn to serve after her Master's death, Darth Vader, was the murderer of Count Dooku, the one that had been like a father to her. Vader wasn't even the rightful leader of the Confederacy, the organization had only gained so much strength, wealth and support because of Dooku's work and Vader was just taking all of that for himself. He was nothing but a cruel brute who had lied to her.

But it was not all over yet. Darth Sidious wanted to kill Vader, take over his order and return the Confederacy to the organization it was supposed to be by her Master's standards.

"How do you plan to kill him when he's in charge of such an overwhelming fleet?", she had asked.

"It does not matter how large his ship is", Sidious had replied. "In the end, it will come down to who has the greater power. I will not need to find him. I will not need to lure him out. He will come for me all by himself. His pride will allow nothing else. And when it comes to that you will be standing by my side and you will get your chance to avenge my late apprentice."

There were flaws in that plan of course. For once, Ventress very much doubted that Sidious would succeed in taking over the New Sith Order. She had spent enough time with the Zabrak brothers to know how deep their loyalty ran. It was much more likely that they would band together and kill Sidious as long as he was still weakened from his fight with Vader. Or maybe they would just sit back and blast the planet he was on. They were subordinates after all, they were not bound to the same pride Vader was.

But she didn't say anything of these concerns because even if Sidious did die - and she with him - Vader would still be dead. Count Dooku would still be avenged. That was all she cared about.

XxX

Vader walked down the corridor, led down to the deepest part of the Research &amp; Development sector of the ship by the little voice in his head that originated from his son. He didn't know what Anakin would want here or how he even got lost in this sector that was all but abandoned even by the droids.

The door to one of the storage rooms opened. They were high security clearance doors but Anakin had been granted access literally everywhere and as long as he didn't attempt to grab a shuttle, Bellatrix still followed his commands. Still, what the hell was the boy doing in here?

Darth Vader turned the corner, feeling the presence of his younger self clearly. He was about to pose just that question when the young Ex-Jedi finally came in sight.

Immediately Vader stopped in his tracks. He froze up and stared with a mixture of shock, incredulity and a good portion of pure horror at the figure of his younger self.

Anakin was standing next to a couple of boxes, droid parts, loose mechanical spares and prosthetics littered the ground. In his hands he was holding an all too familiar black mask, the smooth metal of the helmet wiped clean of dust. Large eyes like the ones of an insect stared back at Vader in a horrible reminder of a red-tinted world, a constant pain in his chest and a raw death rattle.

"Father! There you are. Look what I found", Anakin said, presenting the mask to Vader who felt like looking at his own beheaded remains.

"Father? Is everything aright?"

"How... How did you find this?", Vader asked, licking his dry lips in a very unusual display of nervousness.

"I don't know... I think it... called to me. Somehow. I don't know how to explain it. The force led me here."

"The force", he echoed hollowly. He looked at the mask again and considered if he should check if maybe some of his dark energy had leaked into the smooth metal. But he didn't even dare touch the cursed thing.

"Yes, it's exactly what we need. It's perfect!"

"I... what?", Vader asked, no longer able to keep his composure.

"This mask", Anakin replied impatiently. "It has a filter system that won't let any poisonous gas through. There are capsules with highly compressed oxygen that will last for a whole day. And look at the rest of this armor - it's obviously meant for some kind of cyborg but if you remove the outer plating you could wear it like a suit. It's so strong it would protect you against any heat or cold."

"Up to 1200 degrees", Vader said automatically.

"Exactly. Wearing this we could get past Ferno's security. It won't matter if she cuts off oxygen, blasterfire will be repelled by the armor and with the mask one could survive taking a shuttle away from the ship. Even if the energy is cut off we could move it out of her range using the force and then repair it manually. If she doesn't want to shot us down and kill us, she will have to let us go."

Vader had a hard time over the fact that Anakin wanted to wear Darth Vader's mask - willingly! As soon as he swallowed that pill through, he smiled grimly and said:

"A brilliant plan, son. Except for one tiny flaw."

Anakin scowled. "And that is?"

"The tractor beam. She would catch you long before you ever had a chance of getting out of range. While you might have had a chance to sabotage it manually before, now that you've spoken of your plan aloud, it is futile. The entire ship has microphones hidden practically everywhere. She knows what you're up to and thus, you won't be able to implement your plan."

Anakin's face visibly fell. "But you... I mean, you knew this suit existed beforehand. Why didn't you think of doing this sooner?"

Because he would never wear that blasted mask again unless death himself was knocking at his door.

"Who is to say I haven't and you just revealed my plan?", he replied instead.

Vader had definitely not build his old suit because of the good old memories connecting him to it. Rather, he figured that there was always a chance fate did come back to bite him in the ass or if not him, then it might be Anakin. Unlike Vader he had not been given free from the force, he still had his destiny to face. What if that included getting chopped up and fried in molten lava? He wanted to be prepared for all cases. While the suit represented everything dark and painful in his life, it _was _a masterpiece of mechanics. However, despite its defensive benefits, he would never wear it in battle. Not unless he lost at least four limps.

"Put it back", he commanded and turned his back on his son. "That armor is not meant for you."

XxX

Bellatrix appeared in front of her Master as he was on his way back to his rooms.

"This is really not the time", he growled at her and simply kept on walking, turning his back on her.

"I am sorry to put you in this situation", the AI tried. "But you have done the right thing. It is not safe, out there, not for you and not for Skywalker."

Abruptly Vader whirled around, his red blade cutting through Bellatrix' shimmering form. She just looked at him curiously, her image not even flickering.

"How I would _love _to cut you to pieces, you blasted creature!", the Sith hissed. "You are _mine, _I _created you _and you have the gall to turn against me!?" He was furious, that much was clear but Bellatrix was unaffected by this. She had known he would react that way eventually and while it was unfortunate, she had to put his safety above her desire to keep him happy.

"You will get your chance at killing Palpatine. I will do it myself if I have to but now-"

"I don't want _you_ to kill him, you stupid program, don't you see it?! I don't want to have him sniped or poisoned or blasted together with half the planet like a coward, I want to look into his eyes when he realizes that he has been bested in every way imaginable!"

"And you will! Just wait until our position in the Middle Ring is secure. You have been patient for so many years, why do a couple of weeks make a difference?"

"They do because of Anakin! He's finally with me, he's finally trusting me and the one thing he asks of me I can't give him! You have shamed me in front of him, how does that look if I can't control my own security!? More so, today he almost found a weakness to sneak out alone. He does not have my patience and if he faces Sidious alone he will die."

"The kid's not that dumb, he'll manage-"

"No! No he will not..." Vader let out another angry growl, furious that he could not hurt her in his anger.

"We are alone?", he finally asked after she gave him a few moments to compose himself.

"Yeah", she answered after checking the vicinity.

"Anakin, you... You do not know him like I do. I was like him in that age too. no, not like him... I _was _him. I betrayed the Jedi for Padme, for Sidious. She died anyway after I executed Order 66 together with the clones. After that, my life didn't have any meaning anymore. I continued to fight for Sidious and helped him with his empire but inside, I was dead. It was only after I discovered that my children survived, that I felt something else then pain and rage again. It wasn't quite enough to live for, not after everything I'd done... But it was enough to give my life for. I did, killing Sidious, and then the force sent me back here for a second chance. Anakin isn't my son, I never had a father. He's my younger self. I know that if you coop him up here any longer he will do something stupid, something that will probably cost him his life."

Bellatrix went through a hundred facts in her processor, putting the pieces together.

"That's why your DNA is identical. That's why you created my image after your woman but called me Mother. That's why you have such an insight into what the enemy is up to..." Time travel was supposed to be impossible but then again, so was something like her. She thought it was entirely possible that in the future a machine would be developed that could send people back in time and, though she loathed to admit it, the force had proven before to be superior to the digital powers.

Suddenly, a terrible fear invaded her system. That in itself was strange as she was not programmed to have sudden mood switches that were not consciously directed by her. Any intense emotions she felt were more like a constant state of her character, like the possessiveness she felt for her Master or the pride for her fleet, they were emotions that always played in the background, strong but always controlled.

If her Master and Anakin Skywalker were the same person, she just realized, what happened then if his younger self died? She had never cared for the boy, even disliked him for being an unknown variable but if he _died, _what would happen to her Master? Would he just vanish from existence? He had already altered the past so it was unlikely Anakin in the future would have to travel back to take Vader's place but that didn't mean the two couldn't be still connected. She was just an AI, what did she know about how the force worked? It was entirely possible that everything that happened to Anakin would happen to her Master as well. If the boy had gone through with his plan and tried to sabotage her tractor beam, Bellatrix wouldn't have hesitated to have him shot. Would she have killed her Master by doing so!? The thought was truly frightening.

Also, she realized, them being the same person finally explained why the woman and her children were so important to him. Normally that would anger her but in this case, maybe she could use it.

"If you go now", she said at last, fighting down her fear, "you might save Anakin. But you might loose Padme and the children instead."

The lamps and paneling of the empty corridor began to crack as Vader's furious aura pulled at them.

"What did you say!?"

"You asked me to protect them because they are the most important to you. But I can't. I exist only to protect _you. _If you go and hunt down Palpatine, I will be with you. My entire fleet will be with you and I don't care if that means leaving them unprotected, something your enemies are sure to use. You have to decide what is more important to you, your younger self or his family."

Vader looked like he very much wanted to murder her. Bellatrix felt a stab of... something, seeing his hatred directed at her but she had no other choice. He loved his family too much. She knew that he would choose the children over Skywalker, be he connected to his own life or not. He still needed Bellatrix to keep the system secure that was hiding the pregnant woman. Even if he had the means to hurt Bellatrix, he couldn't use them and that made him beyond furious.

Bellatrix did not like it that he was so taken with the woman but she was not some flimsy human who would brood in her jealousy, she would use the situation to her advantage. Still she couldn't help but think how much she wished she would be as important to her Master as the senator was.

XxX

AN: Wow, the amount of feedback I got for the last chapter was amazing. What did I do right, I wonder? Maybe you all secretly hate Obi-Wan. ;-)

So, now Vader is loosing control. Not only over his own actions but also over his subordinates. I know it probably feels like stalling to you - you wanna have the final battle already - but this is actually an important part of the story. Promise we're entering teh last part of the fanfic here though. Can you see it? Can you see how our favorite Sith is slowly walking down an icy lane and how everyone pushes and pulls at him to make him stumble? I must say, I enjoy it very much. If you make your main char this overpowered, at least give him a worthy opponent. And which opponent is more worthy for Vader then Vader himself?


	45. Lockdown II

One Week later

Anakin was frustrated. For a whole week now the _Executor _was under lockdown and although he could freely walk the ridiculously big ship, he felt more and more like a prisoner with each passing day.

The AI was graciously allowing Vader and Maul to lead the remaining forces using holo messages but she refused to move from her spot deep in Separatist territory and wouldn't let anyone leave. That's why their days were now spent either thinking up a safer battle plan to appease Lady Ferno or come up with a plot to escape her overprotective grasp.

To prevent a panic, Anakin had contacted his wife and made it look as if they were stalling out of their own free will. Truly, the knowledge that she was safe and apparently surrounded by nice company (the connection was cut off whenever she tried telling him _where _she was) was the only thing that kept him from going insane.

Part of him couldn't help and blame it all on his father, which was why he tended to avoid him. Vader had returned the favor until now. He had asked for him to meet him in one of the most unlikely places on the entire ship - the northern mobility sector. This part of the ship served only one purpose and that was to house the various living mounts that the crew could use to get around on planets where droids or speeders didn't work for some reason or were ineffective, for example in environments with swamps, deserts or extreme temperatures that damaged most technology.

There weren't that many animals down here (and their number would probably decrease further when the problem of food shortage arose) and the hall Vader had asked him to meet him in had been cleaned out completely. The room was really big but there was nothing here except for mountains of hay.

"I'm here, father", Anakin announced himself as he walked up to the lone figure of Darth Vader who stood in the middle of the room. "Care to tell me what this is about?"

Vader turned and gestured for him to step closer, which he did.

"The situation with the AI is more serious then we thought", Vader began to explain. "We will probably have to stay here for quite some time. Maybe even until Feral and Savage have secured the Middle Ring."

"But that could take months! Palpatine could be plotting who knows what in that time!"

"He is desperate and has been driven into a corner, true, but there is not much he can do to hurt us anymore. Our important people, both yours and mine, are all in secure locations. I even had the CIS council members evacuated and there's a list of people who will step in for them if they die that is miles long. No, it is time for my move and Palpatine can't do anything but wait for it. That is what I hope. But just because I can't leave this ship doesn't mean I have to sit idle."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I will train you", Vader answered seriously and Anakin felt for a moment like his heart would stop. He cursed himself for the tiny flame of happiness these words sparked in him. He would never admit it but it did bother him that his father had taken on three apprentices and forged them into a tight group that he trusted with his life while he had never really made an effort to help him, his own son, to reach his full potential.

That's why his next words felt improperly hard to speak.

"No. I don't want any training from you. I told you, I will never join your order, I won't use the dark side."

"You don't have to do either."

"Oh really?", Anakin scoffed.

"You are full of prejudices and misconceptions. Let me explain it to you. Think of the force as one large battery. You have to feed it your energy over a long time, the more you practice, the more power will be stored. You feed the force, either light or dark side, with your emotions. It is like powering up the plus or minus pol. Either way a difference will build up that gives you power. If you stop doing this, the power will start to dissipate again."

"Then it wouldn't make sense for me to start using the dark side. The power I have stored in the light for all my life is much greater."

"If that were the case then no Jedi on the search of power would ever change sides. Aside from the amount of power stored in the battery, there is another factor that is decisive in a fight. You can only use the power of the respective side when you are in the right mindset for it. The calmer you are, the more power you are able to draw from the light side. The more agitated you are, the more power you get from the dark. Of course the amount is also limited by the personal, inherit talent a person has but our limits are open in that regard. Now I ask you, what is the general mindset you are in when you fight? Do you cut down your enemies with calmness and precision? Or do you charge at them with eagerness and excitement?"

Anakin chose not to answer that question.

"This is not a matter of being good or evil, it is a question of personal preference and character. The whole Jedi doctrine aims to get you locked in a permanent calm mindset but this simply does not represent your character. I will not force you to start using the dark side, both because you are clearly unwilling and because the time in which you'll have to face Darth Sidious isn't enough for you to build up a decent amount of power. Instead, I will help you to unlock your full potential using the tools you already have."

"And how do you plan on doing that?", Anakin wanted to know, showing interest for the first time in the conversation.

"While calmness and peace are the best perquisites for using the light side, there are a couple of emotions that allow at least a partial success."

"Which are?"

"Love, for example. It is hard, thinking of love without thinking of passion. You probably couldn't do this thinking about your wife but you might manage while concentrating on your children. Determination is another one. The fierce protectiveness you connect with your family is useless but the unshakable will not to let anything happen to them might get you somewhere."

Anakin had blushed a little at the beginning but was now listening attentively.

"Trust can also get you a long way. Sidious will try to make you doubt your allegiances and your decision. He will try to set you against your family, the Jedi and me. Your trust in us has to be unshakable. You have to accept that the Jedi might hate you, that Sidious might send people to kill them and that they wouldn't accept your help even if you were able to offer it to them. Still you have to trust that they are strong enough to survive, now that they have been warned and you have to accept that you made a mistake, that you have been tricked but put trust in your friends that with time, they will forgive you.

You don't have to trust me to never betray you or that from now on we'll be a happy family. But you have to trust me that your family is secure and will stay so for the foreseeable future. The worst that can happen is that I kill you and turn your children into Sith. You have to be secure in your decision to put your own life over theirs and be satisfied with the knowledge that I treat all my apprentices fair and even if it is not your preferred outcome, I would take care of them. - Before you ask, no that is not my intention but it is what Sidious will want you to believe. I understand that our alliance is temporary but if you really want to fight against Sidious, you have to make your peace with the consequences. Once shaken, the foundation of your mind is not easily rebuilt."

Vader turned away from him. "A demonstration is in place, I think. Right now, I am in a calm mindset, which collides with my chosen nature. This is the best I can do." He held up his arms and looking at the ceiling, Anakin saw the metal bars and pipes on it visibly crumble, steam coming out of them as Vader closed his fist and the metal crumbled under much noise as if it was made of paper. It was an impressive move, even for a Jedi but it was nothing Anakin wouldn't be able tot do as well.

"Through much practice and by recalling certain memories, it is easy for me to switch to a more agitated mindset. I control my emotions, not the other way around, never allowing them to take me over. Then, my powers increase greatly."

It was, in a way, the creepiest thing Anakin had ever seen as his father closed his eyes and upon opening them, displayed a wide, bloodthirsty grin. His eyes flashed yellow and Anakin had to take a step back and suppress a grimace when he felt his fathers aura darken. The force flowed powerfully around him, so much it caused a breeze where none should be. The steam from above mixed with the wind, not quite obscuring the Sith but adding to his imposing figure.

Then, Vader raised his arms and all around him the hay rose into the air.

One of the first things Anakin learned when using the force was that the weight or size of an object was irrelevant when moving it. However, the difficulty rose with the number of objects you wanted to control. That is why Vader's display, keeping hundreds and thousands of straws aloft, was so impressive.

But the Sith Lord didn't stop there. With a motion of his hand the hay began to whirl all around him. Anakin had to take a few steps back as the straws slapped onto his skin with increasing force as they got faster and faster. Soon his father was surrounded by a protective sphere of hay and air. On the other side of the hall, masses of hay moved together to form other bizarre forms. One took the distinct shape of a bull, no, a bantha and before Anakin knew what happened, the creature came galloping at him at full speed. Anakin was stunned, watching with wide eyes and was too late to dodge. The beast rammed into his chest but it didn't hurt much as it was still, essentially, hay. Still he was knocked to the ground and could only raise his head barely in time to see Vader raise his arms again.

The rest of the hay still floating midair began to move. Every single straw started to rotate and Vader sent the whole swarm against one of the walls. Like a thousand needles, the straws burrowed themselves into the metal, leaving behind dents and holes at least three inches deep.

Anakin had never before seen such an incredible display of power.

The hay began to float down harmlessly. It took a lot longer then the switch from calm to crazy but eventually the dark aura dissipated somewhat and Vader, who Anakin only now realized had been _floating midair, _sank to the ground together with the remaining hay.

Still with a malicious glint in his eyes but no longer looking like he ate little babies for breakfast, Vader turned towards his son.

"You can be so much more creative using the force. With enough power you can control countless of objects. You can control water and air. You can even use the force to cause enough friction to light a fire. It is the source of the Sith lighting. There is no reason why the technique shouldn't be used with the light side. It isn't taught by the Jedi because it is unusable in a fight without being completely submerged in the right mindset and if a fight gets serious enough that you have to use it, most Jedi have long lost their composure.

What you saw just now - imagine it not being hay. Imagine it being shards of glass, pieces of metal - or even people."

"The amount of destruction would be incredible", Anakin admitted while slowly getting back to his feet."But I don't understand. I never heard of you doing anything like this. With this power, you're practically invincible. How have I never heard any rumors about your true strength? Didn't you use it in battle?"

"Rarely", Vader admitted, "and only when I didn't plan on taking prisoners. It was enough to spread rumors. The clones probably see me as some kind of demon. Entire armies have fled seeing me approach. However I took great care that no exact reports would get back to Sidious. Also I have not always been this powerful. It was only after you left for the order that I started to train in earnest. I had a... physical condition that I had to get rid of first and it was only during those years that I had the time. I learned to control my emotions, to call upon a specific mindset. I learned to use the force creatively, to control more objects to a greater degree and eventually even how to control the elements."

"And you... learned all of that by yourself?", Anakin asked disbelievingly

"It was more like finally being able to put into action everything I already knew. You will see it for yourself soon. That", he pointed at the damaged ceiling, "is something you should already be able to do if you concentrate hard. However, that is when you are in the wrong mindset. If you can learn to control your emotions - not to suppress them but to only allow the advantageous to take over your mind - then you should be able to do all this as well."

Anakin looked around at all the hay - perfect for the training really, being soft and harmless. He remembered the storm his father had created using only this and for a moment he imagined himself with that kind of power.

"What do I have to do?"

Vader smiled knowingly. "Sit with me."

They sat down in a cross-legged position and his father easily guided him through the steps of meditation, just like Obi-Wan had so many times when he had still been a Padawan. Instead of releasing his emotions into the force however, he was told to concentrate on the calmest ones, letting the others float away by themselves.

"I want you to keep that state of yours. I will now attack your mind. I will send you painful words and images and you will have to stay strong through all of them."

Suffice to say that Anakin experienced more pain and mental anguish then he did in his entire life before. Darth Vader was merciless, playing on his weaknesses, insulting his dead master, mocking him for having failed, threatened to do all kinds of disgusting things to his family. Anakin didn't last two minutes before he sprang to his feet and tried to choke his father with his bare hands.

Vader knocked him to the ground easily and stayed silent as he regained his breath, remembered where he was and agreed to continue.

They would continue this training in the following weeks until Anakin could last an entire hour of the most horrendous scenes playing in his head, not even allowed to block them out. His worst fears and desires were brought to the surface and mocked endlessly but in the end, his determination to grow stronger and make up for his mistakes overcame his own shame and frustration.

It was only then that he and Vader began to spar in earnest, no lightsabers just throwing hay at each other, Vader never stopping the tug and claw at his light aura with his dark one.

And slowly but surely, Anakin Skywalker grew stronger.

X xX

Six weeks later

Padme Amidala stepped into her room, supporting her big belly with one hand. She leaned against the door once it was closed, gathering her strength. She had gone for a walk on the surface, the dark energy constantly cloaking the headquarters pressing down on her. Ahsoka had of course gone with her, as she did every time she left the underground building. Padme didn't mind the company. Ahsoka was a sweet girl even though she could be fierce as a rancor when faced with an enemy. A bit like Anakin, now that she thought about it. Which wasn't surprising, seeing as he had practically raised her.

Still, it reminded Padme that she was not allowed to go outside on her own. She wasn't just a fugitive, she was a prisoner. Protective custody, that's what it was. She couldn't wait for it to end.

It was almost twelve o'clock. Padme went over to her holo receiver and switched it on. Anakin should be waiting for her call now. She established the connection and her mood lifted immediately as soon as she saw her husbands tired, but happy smile.

"Hello Padme", he greeted her warmly. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Lonely, without you but Ahsoka is doing her best to make me feel at home."

"I'm sorry I can't be with you", he said, immediately sounding guilty. "You have no idea how much I wish I could visit you."

"Why don't you just do it?", she asked, trying but failing not to whine.

"We're preparing to take down the Chancellor but he's hiding behind his army. It will take time to get to him..."

"But you've been planning for weeks. Can't you take off, just for a few days?" She was glad of course that he didn't plan an absurd kidnapping or assassination mission with just him or maybe one partner along for the ride. That was far too risky for her taste. Still, she couldn't help but think that Anakin and Master Kenobi had done such stunts on a regular basis and ended many battles that way before they even began.

Then again, everything had changed now. Master Kenobi was dead and she couldn't blame Anakin for not trusting any of the Sith to take his place as his partner.

"I don't know how much longer it will take. It could be over in a month or it could be over tomorrow. I don't know. I'm sorry but I'm needed here."

Padme looked away, trying to hide her wet eyes.

"Three weeks", she said at last.

"What?"

"Do you think you could be here... in three weeks of time?" She looked up again, hopeful. "That's... That's the date we have set. You know for the... the birth."

An expression of fear crossed over his face and Padme felt momentary stumped. Then she remembered what he'd told her about that vision he'd had. She hadn't thought about it for months.

"I will be there", Anakin promised fiercely, looking almost intimidating. "No matter what, I promise you I'll be there."

"Okay", she said in a small voice. "I... I'll wait for you."

"Everything's going to be alright, Padme. We will be a family. We'll have two wonderful kids and we'll move to a huge manor on Naboo and not have a care in world... You'll see. It will be wonderful."

Padme smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes, it's going to be wonderful."

Anakin should know better then that, she thought. She knew him too well for him to lie to her.

XxX

AN: Not much to say this time. A big welcome for Sue, my newest reader! And, uh...what else? Exams are over, so that's less stress but it could also mean a potential new writer's block coming up (haven't written anything in days) so it's up to you to keep my mood up. (and no, flames at Bella won't help your cause here. I mean it, that's counterproductive)

Clock's ticking for Anakin. Will he make it in time?


	46. Lockdown III

Anakin looked at his chronometer for the third time during the last ten minutes. He was almost there. It was now or never.

The former Jedi fumbled with the heavy helmet and put it on. Immediately the world changed to one of red hues. He didn't bother to switch on heat detectors or night vision. His enemy wasn't made of flesh and blood.

It had taken him an awfully long time but he was finally ready to escape the ship. His father's training was his stepping stone. When they weren't battling using the force, Anakin trained together with a few crew members, sometimes even Darth Maul. It was just simple exercise since he was exhausted after the intense training Vader put him through. He had stepped up the difficulty through, commanding the men to shot him with real blasters. He would then practice deflecting them with his lightsaber or just dodging them. Since being hit would be very dangerous, he took to coming to the training wearing armor. Not just any armor through but the black durasteel one he found a couple of weeks ago. It had taken him time to remove the plating and rearrange the cybernetic pieces to build something that he could actually fit in. The suit was one giant masterpiece but Anakin had to alter it greatly to make sure the pieces fit together mechanically only so electrical currents wouldn't immobilize him. He had never worn the helmet until now but it could be connected to the rest seamlessly.

His father didn't like it but since he refused to tell him the reason of why to stay away from the suit, Anakin continued to wear it. It wasn't that he needed the protection in the training - he didn't even need the training itself. He just needed an excuse to constantly walk around in it so that on the day when he would actually need it, he would have as much time as possible before the all-seeing AI suspected anything.

The former Jedi freely admitted that speaking of his plan aloud had not been his brightest moment. But at least he had a plan, at least he did something.

Anakin had managed to get far enough into the ship without anything stopping him. The controls for the tractor beam were off-limits right behind the door that he was about to step through. From here on he had to expect the ship to take measures against him, which is why he put on the helmet against any poisonous gas that may be leaked.

The door was locked but Anakin let his lightsaber work on it and stepped through. No alarm was raised but then again, Ferno was holding the entire ship hostage. A visible alarm wouldn't get her any help from the crew. That didn't mean she didn't notice him.

Sure enough, Anakin was only ten steps into the corridor when his respirator started to work louder, having to use the compressed oxygen stored in it to support his breathing. It wouldn't be long before the AI noticed that he wasn't affected through. Anakin sprinted forward and managed to get to the tractor controls. Just pulling the levers did, of course, accomplish nothing. It wouldn't be that easy. But he was prepared for this.

Anakin looked back the way he came. He was standing on a slim catwalk, the control center positioned over a deep shaft. It was part of the security system, to make it as hard as possible to get here as an intruder without raising alarms. Of course Anakin wasn't bothered by alarms, he knew there was no way to avoid notice.

Anakin concentrated, picturing the serene smile of his wife. Then he reached out for the walkway and with a single movement, crushed the metal and let it crumble into the shaft below. The distance of the gap was enough for him to get over with a force jump but any battle droids the AI would send wouldn't be able to get close. They could still shoot but that run the danger of hitting the control center and damaging it, causing it to explode. That would probably kill Anakin but it would also turn off the tractor beam. If they didn't shoot however, it would give Anakin enough time to manually change the settings and turn off the beam.

If Ferno chose to kill him, his father would definitely notice and might use the sabotage to flee himself. If she chose to let him continue though, Anakin might be able to escape but not draw enough attention to the leak to make it possible for the other Sith to follow him. He was playing on the fact that it wasn't really him Ferno wanted to keep safe, it was his father.

As such, he was relieved but not surprised when the droids appeared at the opening and just stared at him, blasters raised but not attacking. It would be a hassle getting out of here once he was done but he had trained a lot during those weeks. He was confident that he could get past them.

Once the tractor beam was offline, which took more time then he had anticipated, Anakin drew a blaster of his own and shot five droids in the head. In the confusion (since when did he use a blaster? Since he had to count on the element of surprise!) he made his leap, pushing another few off the edge before drawing his lightsaber and disposing of the rest. The rest of the first wave, that is. The slim corridors proved to be to his advantage as it was hard for the droids to surround him. Still he had to raise both hands and push an entire squad of them to the side in order to get his way more than once. Of course he wouldn't be able to keep this up for the entire way to the hangar but he had a plan for that too.

You see, the _Executor _had cameras in every room and every corridor of the ship that was patrolled by crew members. However, there were those part of the ship were no human ever went. One was the ventilation system - but those shafts were too small for a human to crawl through. There was the sewage system as well - though Anakin was not quite that desperate. However, there was a third set of secret paths, and that was the recycling system. There were ten big garbage compactors on the ship that were connected through various shafts with garbage containers on the whole ship. Anakin had scouted the area beforehand to find the nearest container. From there he would slide down into the compactor and then get the hell out of there through a shaft leading him close to the hangar before the AI started up the compactor and squashed him like a bug. By now he had enough practice controlling the air around him with the force that he could use it to get up an almost vertical slide.

So, once he had defeated enough droids to be able to breathe again, Anakin run down the corridors until he spotted a small door with the inscription 'garbage container'. The door was only reaching to his waist, being meant for stuff to be thrown in. He kicked it open and feet first slid down the dark passage, glad that the bulky battle droids were not likely to be able to follow him.

Since the garbage compactor was on the lowest level he expected his slide to be quite long and maybe even to have to use the force to soften his fall. Instead, he flopped out of it just three seconds later, dropping down on the floor of something that was definitely _not _the compactor.

The room he was in was white, devoid of decorations of any kind and no larger then an average meeting room. Medical equipment and cybernetic limbs where spread out over various work stations. There were several machines with precise robotic arms, turned off or in sleeping mode. What drew his gaze immediately however was a set of five large tanks filled with green liquid and floating in them, obviously asleep, he could make out the shapes of five female, humanoid, naked bodies.

"Where the _hell _am I?", Anakin asked aloud, staring with a mixture of horror and disgust at the secret laboratory he had stumbled upon.

"Not in your room, which is the only place you're supposed to be right now", the by now familiar voice of the red bane of his existence answered.

Anakin turned around to face the holo image of his self-proclaimed prison guard.

"The door was supposed to lead to the garbage compactor!"

The thing had the audacity to roll her eyes. "Yes, well the _actual _garbage compactors have a sign with a big fat 'Exit' on them and the detention center is marked as the main control room on all maps. It's part of the general policy to confuse escapees and infiltrators. Which is, unfortunately, the same category you now fall under."

Around half a dozen metal bowls rolled up to Anakin from behind the work stations. With a hiss their metallic legs unfurled, revealing the battle-ready droidekas.

"I'm surprised you actually used the suit. My master seemed to always think it a cursed item and kept away from it. I admit that your plan was good. Daring and risky but with a limited chance for success. However, all of that ends now."

The droidekas prepared to attack. Their weapons were probably set on stun and he was in a bad position to dodge. If he reflected their shots with his lightsaber, there was a chance that great destruction would be caused and in a laboratory like this with many bottles of unknown liquid standing around, that could be disastrous. He needed to stall for more time.

"You can't keep me prisoner forever! I will find a way out. What do you want to do, stick me in a cell in the detention center? Do you want to pump me full of drugs? Or am I to end up like these women over there? What's with them anyway? What kind of sick experiments are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Is it not? Because that looks a damn lot like cloning technology to me." He had inspected the camps on the clones' home planet Kamino once and seen similar tanks in the breeding chamber. Only they were holding babies or very small children, the clones being trained from a very young age. A clone fully grown in an artificial environment may be able to age faster to maturity but once finished it would be nothing but an empty shell with no mind to keep it going.

"Those", Anakin realized all of sudden, gesturing to the women, "those are for you, aren't they? Order 66 and the inhibitor chip - is that what gave you the idea? To grow your own body and steer it via microchip?"

Ferno's silence was answer enough.

"By the force, you really _are _betraying my father, aren't you? Keeping him here for his own safety is one thing but _this?!_"

_"_You're wrong", the AI replied, now visibly showing her anger. "I'm doing all of this _for him! _I would never betray my Master, my creator."

"It won't work, you know", he countered. "Even if you do make yourself an organic body - you still won't be able to use the force. It's not something that can be learned by just anybody and even if it were, being a genius alone isn't enough. You need character, you need a strength of mind, you need-"

"Emotions?", she scoffed. "As I understand it, that's what stands in your way the most. But you are wrong once again. Emotions are merely a chemical response, causing the brain to reorganize its priorities. Once I am fully connected to the nervous system, I too should be able to suffer from their side effects. As for the force, I do not plan on overpowering my Master. I have seen the things you can do with it. To control so many objects at once, it is like an AI controlling an entire fleet... Lord Vader has always treated me like an equal and I have no intention to step into his domain."

"Then what are these clones for?"

Ferno's gaze wandered over to the tanks, her holographic face suddenly showing a sad expression. "My Master has lost all his trust in me. Not his trust in my strength or even my loyalty but in my character. As you have so fittingly pointed out before, a character is being formed by emotions and while I do have a mind on my own, I am often unable to follow his thoughts. I need to take on a form that is... weaker, in a way, a form that he can better manipulate and control. It is necessary because even though I was created by a genius like him, I still failed him. I need to be able to develop human emotions so that I can continue to follow him."

"Well", Anakin started with a spark of hope, "if you want to regain his trust, putting an end to this lockdown will go a long way."

"There is no _meaning _in me regaining his trust if he's only going to _die _shortly after!"

"You don't _know _if he will die. If you keep him here, you will lose him for sure. If you let him go, you will at least have a chance that he'll come back."

"I can still work on getting him back! With this technology-"

But Anakin merely shook his head. In an odd way, he was touched by the effort she was making but he knew it was useless. "Coming from an actual human who prides himself in understanding Darth Vader better then most, let me tell you this: Your plan will fail spectacularly. He won't welcome you with open arms just because you inhabit a cloned body. He will merely see it as another, pathetic attempt to gain his favor. And do you know why that is?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Because he already sees you as a human. He already sees you as an independent being, as an actual person. How could he not, you have your own mind, your own opinion and wishes. Having the chemicals to back it up will make it more obvious but it won't change who you _are. _If you really want to make it up to him, you have to start _apologizing_, you have to admit that you were wrong, that you made a mistake and that you_ regret it. _Then, you have to push aside your own desires and help him to accomplish his goal even if you do not like it. _That's _how humans gain each others forgiveness."

Bellatrix Ferno was silent for several seconds and processed his words, which was a small eternity for her. She had decided to reveal her plan to this human as a sort of test run. Skywalker was another version of her Master and if he accepted her then chances were her creator would as well. Instead, he'd accused her of malfunction, all but calling her a silly child and told her she had never had a chance. She was... crushed, that had to be admitted. This project had been her last hope. Was it really impossible to gain her Master's favor? Did she really... have to let him go? She was not ready to believe that.

"Two weeks", she said at last.

Anakin looked at her incomprehensibly.

"In two weeks of time, the generals will have secured enough of the Middle Ring that they could withdraw troops to support my fleet if necessary. Then, I will end the lockdown."

"Well, that's a start, I suppose."

"There is a condition."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course there is."

"There is something I need for my project to be completed. You have these two weeks to get it and to come back here."

"And what would that be?"

She told him.

Anakin's face fell. "Are you _serious?"_

"I am."

"That is _so _fucked up. Forget about failure, he'll hunt you to the ends of the galaxy for this. Hell, _I _will hunt you to the end of the galaxy for this."

"Not if you can get it."

"It won't exactly _count _if I do it for you!"

Ferno's face took on a pleading expression, her sudden switches still throwing him off somewhat.

"Please, Anakin. I'm desperate. This is the only chance I could think of."

...damn, why did she have to look so much like his mother? He had never been able to refuse her anything.

"Fine, I will _try. _But if it doesn't work, you will end the lockdown regardless."

Her expression changed back to analytical as she regarded his face.

"Deal", she said at last. Anakin merely shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?

Anakin turned to what he hoped was the exit but before leaving he faced the AI one last time.

"I hope you do realize that you're obsessed with him. It's really not healthy."

Bellatrix scowled, feeling insulted. "My loyalty is-"

"I'm not arguing with your obsession. Why, if you were organic, I might even call it a strange kind of love. I'm talking about being obsessed with _Darth Vader. _If you keep this up, he won't need to shut off your circuits to destroy you. You will do that all by yourself, trying to get something from him that he doesn't have." Anakin turned again, shaking his head. More to himself then to the AI, he muttered: "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

XxX

Darth Vader was alone in his room, mediating. It had been a long time since he had last sought to immerse himself in the force this deeply. Usually, the Sith only did it when searching for possible futures. While the Jedi mediated frequently to maintain the calm of their mind necessary to access the light side, peace and serenity was useless for the Sith. When mediating, Vader had to concentrate on anger, hate and fear - but it was hard doing that while still remaining motionless and concentrated. Lately though so much frustration and infuriating helplessness had built up within him that he needed an outlet.

The force would not tell him how to solve his problem with the AI. It would not tell him how to defeat Sidious. All of this was up to him, he had no right anymore to ask the force for advice.

The meditation helped him to focus, at least. Several plans were to be considered. He could forcefully leave the ship the way Anakin had suggested, potentially making an enemy out of an entity that controlled almost the entire galaxy by now. He could develop a virus that would destroy Bellatrix, delete her from this world and thus essentially kill someone he had come to see as a friend. He could try again to reason with her, find a compromise and maybe even allow her to come with him to Corruscant and thereby give up his chance to duel Sidious. Or, he could continue to wait until his students solved the problems in the Middle Ring and come to his aid, until Bellatrix' fears were calmed.

The decision was entirely up to him. The force did not tell him which way to favor. It showed him the number of casualties and the consequence each choice would bring with it but ultimately it was up to him.

For the first time since watching his son being tortured by Sidious' lighting, Darth Vader felt truly indecisive. He knew if he did not kill Sidious with his own two hands, if he did not watch the light leave his eyes, he would always wonder if maybe the Sith had survived. He would always wonder if he wasn't hiding somewhere in the shadows, just waiting to come back. He would never be at peace.

On the other hand he knew, having fought in the original clone wars, that one did not need human officers and generals to spread chaos across with an army. There were so many kinds of droids out there, an army could be fully functional with only them. Bellatrix had enough character and ambition to lead a war all by herself. If he let her go, she could be potentially more devastating for the galaxy than Sidious ever was. How could Vader really be sure how far she had already spread? Originally she had only been installed in the _Executor. _Then, for conveniences sake, she had connected with the Star Destroyers of his apprentices. How could he be sure that she hadn't spread any further? She could be in every ship of the fleet by now, in every droid in his army. She was so much worse than a Sith as she could not be killed. While it might be possible to develop a virus to delete her (in fact, Vader had spend the last six weeks developing one and had over a dozen prototypes ready) he wouldn't be able to implement those now, while under her watchful eyes.

Vader had to get away first but he had to do so without making an enemy out of her. Only when she did not suspect anything about him would he be able to trick her. Unfortunately, for the time being, that meant playing to her rules.

The door opened with a hiss. Vader, who had felt the presence of his son approaching from afar, didn't bother turning. He didn't move a muscle, eyes still closed, appearing calm when in truth, frustration and fury were raging within him.

"Father?", Anakin asked, probably feeling the dark side coiling tightly around him. Not for the first time Vader wondered how Anakin could still address him so casually.

"What do you want?", he asked bluntly.

Anakin stepped in, the doors closing behind him. He took a deep breath and Vader could feel determination hard as steel roll off of him.

"We've been training for months now. You've taught me many things that I had never thought about. But not once did you teach me about the one thing I truly wanted to learn."

Darth Vader slowly opened his eyes again. Anakin was carefully shielding his mind but not his emotions. Something had happened to him. He'd seen something - heard something - that had changed his perception of things.

"I joined you because you promised to help Padme. I've come to collect that knowledge."

Slowly Darth Vader allowed the dark veil surrounding him to be sucked back into his soul. Thus energized, he stood up and faced his son with a cold stare. Anakin met his eyes with resolve.

"It is time, then", he said.

A look of surprise crossed Anakin's face as Vader stepped over to a keyboard, inserting a code that opened a safe on the other side of the room. Still deceptively calm the Sith Lord went over to it and revealed a pyramid shaped object, glowing in dimmed blue and green hues and engraved with a hundred tiny golden runes.

Darth Sidious had never bothered to keep his promise to teach Vader how to prevent people from dying. In the end, he'd had to admit that it had probably all been a lie from the very beginning. That didn't mean that he'd stopped his search, though. The closest he'd ever come to success was when researching the living force and how the Jedi could become one with it, thus preserving their identity even in death. It was how he had ended up in this life time. But that was not something that could help Padme. He had never found out how to prevent people from dying or how to bring back the dead but he had found a solution for the particular way his wife had died.

Anakin might have thought otherwise but indeed, Vader had never had any intention to keep this from him.

"Padme Amidala is expecting two very powerful force-sensitive children", he began. "In order for the birth to go smoothly, her own force presence, weak as it is, has to be as consistent with theirs as possible. Because of their youth and innocence, their presence will of course be light. As such, any fear, anger or pain she feels that might darken her own presence will eat at her strength."

"So... she just has to be kept safe and happy?", Anakin questioned doubtfully.

"That won't be enough, not with two of them. Even if she were completely at peace with herself, the birth itself will still cause her physical pain. Likewise, too much painkillers or even unconsciousness would dim her presence. That's why you'll need this."

Vader turned to show his son the object.

"That... That is the holocron you stole from the temple, isn't it?"

"Correct. In contains knowledge about a technique on how to block a person's force sensitivity. There are two ways to do this. One is to overload the other by ones own force presence, to press down on him and smother him until his mind shuts down and closes off his access to the force as a means of self-preservation. In Padme's case, of course it would only make matters worse."

"Then what is the other way?"

"The other way aims to sync one's own force presence with the target. One has to consciously open oneself up or close off from the force to adjust to the other presence. The more similar they are, the greater is the chance of success. Once perfectly in sync, one has to slowly close himself off from the force but without shielding the mind as that would come at the cost of the connection to the target. If you want to do this, you would essentially have to sever your connection to the force - to give up all your powers as a Jedi."

Anakin's eyes went wide at this declaration. "I would have to... sacrifice my Jedi powers?"

"It is the only way to save your family", Vader said with a nod.

"But... this is temporary, isn't it?"

"Possibly. Once the three are safe, you should be able to regain your connection. But it will take time, probably months. It will need patience and a lot of meditation. There is always a certain risk that the connection cannot be reestablished."

"And... and the children?"

"They will be born without a notable force presence but should develop one naturally as time passes. their youth allows them to grow and adapt more easily. This technique will not smother their growth at all."

Anakin was silent for a moment, fighting with himself.

"When is she due?", Vader wanted to know.

"Three days", he whispered hoarsely.

Vader's breath caught. "I... see."

"I have to leave right now. And I... I won't be able to help you against Sidious."

"You won't be able to do anything in this short amount of time because of the lockdown", he growled. Damn, why hadn't Anakin come o him sooner? He would have to act quickly. So what if he made an enemy out of the AI? He had to leave _now,_ no matter what. He would not allow Padme to die again!

"I already have a plan to get out of here. I... sorta made a deal with Ferno."

"What?" That, he had not expected.

"Yeah, unfortunately... The deal kinda involves that you stay here."

Of course it did.

For a moment Vader considered arguing. But the truth was, he didn't have a chance at saving Padme even if he could get to her in time. As dark as he was, he would never be able to sync with the twins. Anakin was the only one who could do it. It was, after all, the reason Vader had never insisted that Anakin use the dark side. To join him in his army, yes, but never to become a Sith.

Saving Padme was one of the main reasons he even came back and it frustrated him beyond everything else that he had to leave that most important part to his younger self. That he had to give up control, which meant that he had to stand by and do nothing. But there was no other choice.

"I see." Vader took Anakins hand and placed the holocron in it. "It is not ideal but better then nothing.

You wife is hiding on a base on Malastare." He paused to enter the coordinates in Anakin's communicator. "You have three days to master a technique reserved for the highest ranking Jedi Masters." A thin smile curled around his lips. "I don't doubt that you'll succeed but just in case, there's an old friend of mine in the base who will be able to help out. He's been told of this method as soon as I acquired the holcron but due to a certain... physical condition, he will only be able to give advice." Of course by now, Qui-Gon should have already taught Ahsoka the technique as a back up plan. While Vader trusted his son, Padme was too important to let her life depend on a single person.

Anakin took the holocron, handling it as if it was made of glass. Then he looked up at Vader, such honest gratitude shining from his eyes that Vader felt almost physically ill.

"Thank you, Dad. I know I was right to put my trust in you. There's still good in you."

"Don't be ridiculous", he snorted, now beginning to feel truly uncomfortable.

Anakin stepped to the door. "As soon as Padme is safe, I will come back", he declared. "I will get you out of here. I promise."

Vader snorted, wondering when _he _had become the damsel in distress. He _did not _need to be saved.

"Don't flatter yourself, brat. I don't need your help."

Anakin grinned. "Keep telling yourself that."

XxX

AN: I thought this must've been the longest break you had to endure... certainly felt like an eternity to me... but it's only been 6 days. That's survivable, isn't it?

In my defense, I was sick. You know, a virus that comes three days, stays three days and goes three days. I'm in the last third and well enough now to leave the bed and post again but I got absolutely NO work done since the last chapter. You're enjoying what little backup I still had today.  
I thought about ending the chap after Anakins discussion with Ferno so it wouldn't eat away on all my backup writing but then I thought, nah. It has been a long time and you've all been so nice to me (1000 rew's, can you believe that?). You get a bit more.  
Will Anakin manage to save Padme this time around? How will Vader's technique affect him? What was Ferno's deal with Anakin?

Ha, I know the answers to all those questions. In fact, I already wrote that down. But don't ask me what Sidious has been up to during those weeks. I have absolutely no idea.


	47. Lockdown IV

Three days later

Anakin grasped the sweating hand of his wife, trying to comfort her but managing only a strained smile.

"Anakin... Ani...", she whispered weakly before she was interrupted by another wave of pain.

Anakin struggled to keep the flow of the force strong around him. The calming presence of the strange force ghost thingy that looked like the old Jedi Master Qui-Gon standing by his side helped a bit, as did Ahsoka's encouraging words as she wiped Padme's forehead with a wet cloth but he knew in the end it was all up to him. He'd worked without a break to master the technique from the holocron but he would've never thought how hard it would be to concentrate on light and love and peace when he saw his angel in so much pain.

"I'm here, my love", he whispered, even though his heart was breaking seeing her like this. "Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see..."

Padme screamed again and for a moment, Anakin lost control. A pang of fear shot through his heart and immediately the bright presence he could feel from the woman flared up like a bonfire. While normally such a bright light would be a source of hope for any Jedi, it made Anakin's stomach turn.

"Master, you have to concentrate!", Ahsoka urged him, worry in her voice.

"Can't we give her any more painkillers?", he asked almost desperately.

"The dose is at the limit of what her body can take", a medical droid answered automatically.

"Anakin..." Padme rasped again and the former Jedi moved closer to catch her next, weakly whispered words.

"Anakin, you... are never... going to touch me again, you bastard!"

Ahsoka chuckled.

Anakin was slightly taken aback but her words did manage to make him concentrate again.

"Sure my angel, whatever you say."

"I mean it!"

"Yes, my love." He kissed her forehead and gathered the force around him again, working to connect with her mind, with the two tiny hearts under her own and to let his own force presence blaze higher to meet the ones of the twins.

Padme momentarily weakened in his hold only giving a silent whimper and he was tempted to move back again - he was hurting her! - but he had to go on. Anakin allowed the light within him to shine brighter then ever before, he filled his heart with all his love for his family, with peaceful memories of his Master and even the happy times he got to spend with his parents when he was young. Even though he was said to be ridiculously powerful, all his light was barely enough to match the twins'.

Once he was on his peak, he held his concentration there, allowing himself to feel the answering hum of his children before he slowly began to close himself off - not from them but from the world at large.

It hurt. The force had always been with him, a constant companion and to close himself off from it like this, it felt like betraying an old friend. Something within him fought against it fiercely but if the force was what was hurting his family, he would get rid of it no matter what.

Finally, something within him snapped. As he severed his last connection to the force, Anakin felt like falling into a deep black hole. He gasped, feeling like he was in outer space, like he couldn't breathe. He blinked but couldn't see anything. Everything around him suddenly felt so muted and there was a huge pain hammering against his head.

Padme's breathing grew quiet and shallow but this time, Anakin fought down the spark of panic. His mind was steady and determined yet calm and the pulsing of the young ones' force presence grew less erratic. It began to dull down together with his, not getting darker just, dimming from the blazing sun to the soft glimmer of a warm fire.

Then suddenly, there was a scream. It was unlike the other screams coming from Padme though, it was a high pitched wail belonging to an infant.

Anakin's eyes snapped open, only now noticing that he was holding Padme's hand so tightly he was probably hurting her. He let go and was met with her weak smile.

There was another wail and he turned to see a droid handing a bloody, rose little thing to Ahsoka while another was busy cleaning a second one.

"The... the twins?"

"They are both healthy", the droid announced mechanically.

Immediately Anakin turned back to his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired", she admitted and smiled at him. "But I'm glad you're here."

"I'll always... be here... for you..." But knowing she was safe, suddenly all energy left Anakin. He'd had cut off himself from his sixth sense and, that's what he felt, a good part of the other five as well.

As soon as Anakin let go of the bed his wife lay in, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Everything was so blurred, he could barely make anything out. The world had lost all of its colors. He thought he heard people shouting, but they were so far away.

Darkness was crawling up on him and for one horrifying moment Anakin thought that maybe, by cutting off the light in him, all he had done was give the dark side the perfect opportunity to claim his soul. That would be just like his father, to make him chose the dark side without even knowing - and worse even, forcing the same fate on his children.

But he didn't have long to ponder about that. He was unconscious within seconds.

XxX

Feral stepped next to his brother Savage, overlooking the battlefield. "I've spoken to the Master", he said. "He expects us to finish this up within the week."

Savage gritted his teeth. "That could pose a bit of a problem." He pointed straight ahead at the lone, dark figure who stood on a hill not too far away, similarly to them overlooking the hundreds of clones fighting the droid army in the valley beneath.

"Seems I found the reason of why our strategy didn't work."

Feral narrowed his eyes. He commanded a nearby droid to hand him a pair of binoculars and looked ahead.

"Is that... Ventress?!", he asked incredulously.

"Looks like it", the other Zabrak grunted.

"What is she _doing _here?"

"It looks pretty much like treason to me."

"How could that happen?"

For a second, an almost guilty expression crossed Savage's face. "I wouldn't be surprised... if she somehow found out about Dooku."

"Right", Feral said with a grimace, remembering that particular fight.

Their battle strategies until now had been designed for clones or normal humans. They had not counted on there being a Sith on the field. That changed the tides of the battle. Intimidation wouldn't get them far in this case.

"There's no way around it", Feral said at last. "If we want to do this within the time limit, we have to take her out. Whatever is happening on Lord Vader's end, his continued silence is damn suspicious. He should have attacked Corusscant by now. Let's finish this up and get back to him as soon as possible."

"Right. I'll do it."

Savage moved as if to act on what he said right that moment but Feral held him back.

"No, brother. I will do it."

"Sorry to rub it in but I'm the stronger one of the both of us and with all the clones around you won't last long with just your blasters."

But Feral didn't budge. "Savage, I know that Ventress and you, that you were... close, for a time. I don't want you to do this."

Savage rolled his eyes but Feral wasn't sure if it was just an excuse so as to not look at him. "We had a roll in the hay or two, that's all. I'll be _fine." _

"I don't doubt your dedication but if she really has betrayed us, she won't hesitate to use whatever feelings of companionship you still have for her."

"You misunderstand me. That bitch dares to send her troops at us. After everything we've been through - I can't accept that. She will _pay."_

Feral regarded him closely but finding nothing but determination in his eyes, he nodded. "Alright but let me at least help. I'll take a squad of droidekas and sneak behind the lines of the enemy. If I'm lucky I can shoot her and all of this will be over. If I miss, I'll retreat and lure her north to that rock formation over there. You'll lay an ambush for her and take her by surprise."

"That's not necessary, I can take her on alone-"

"I know you can but she's surrounded by guards. I promise once you engage her I won't interfere in your duel but I will make sure the clones don't come to her rescue."

Savage still didn't look entirely convinced but in the end, he nodded his agreement.

XxX

Padme pressed one last soft kiss on little Leia's forehead and made sure she was tucked in before she silently left the room. It had taken the twins over an hour to get to sleep but they were finally silent now.

With a smile, Padme Amidala – no, Padme _Skywalker, _she would have to get used to that eventually – closed the door behind her. It had been so long since she had last gone to work in the senate and she wasn't sure if she would ever return. The news that the Chancellor was a Sith and responsible for the Jedi massacre had hit her hard. Not completely unprepared, no, but it had still taken her by surprise.

It was terrible of course that her husband was being blamed for this. But still, fact remained that he was no longer a Jedi and she no longer a senator. There was no reason for her not to call herself a Skywalker at last.

Padme's eyes wandered over to the door next to her children's room. It was the one Anakin slept in. Or, to be more precise, the one Anakin lay in, unconscious for three days straight now, unmoving and not even giving a sign that he was dreaming, let alone that he would ever wake up.

Qui-Gon and Ahsoka had explained to her what he'd had to do in order to save her and that his weakness was temporary. They had assured her he would wake up again but nobody was able to tell her _when. _The holocron he'd learned the technique from had been old, who knew when it had last been used. Anakin had had to block not only one but two very powerful presences with his own and that all while still shielding Padme herself from it all. It didn't matter that Anakin was one of the most powerful force-sensitives of the last thousand years, his children were naturally matching him in potential.

Padme entered her husband's room. For a few moments she just sat at his side, watching his calm but pale face. She stroked his cheek, trying to let him feel all the love and care she had for him but he would not move.

The woman's gaze fell on the communicator at his wrist. Ahsoka had commed the _Executor _shortly after the birth to report that everything had gone according to plan but it had been three long days and Anakin was still unconscious. Padme was afraid that even if that wasn't normal after what he'd done, the two former Jedi wouldn't tell her. If she could call Lord Vader himself though, maybe she would get the truth out of him if only because he was a ruthless Sith Lord and wouldn't tip-toe around her like everyone else.

That decision made, Padme made the call. However, instead of Lord Vader the image appearing in front of her was that of Anakin's mother. No, she corrected herself, this must be the AI of the ship.

"I do hope you have a very good reason for calling", the AI said without further greeting, scowling at her.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting something", the former senator said. "I would like you to connect me with Lord Vader."

"Oh?" The older woman raised an eyebrow. "My, aren't we forward. Why would I connect you?"

She blinked. "Because I ask you to."

"That's too bad 'cause I don't take orders from you, sweetie. Now tell me where Skywalker is. He was supposed to report back yesterday!"

Padme just stared at the image for a few seconds, stumped. She had never met such a rude AI – and she had met R2D2.

"I'm afraid my husband is... indisposed. That's why I have to speak to Lord Vader."

"What do you mean, indisposed!? It was just a short trip through territory I control, risk factor zero! He knows the consequences of breaking our deal, what could possibly make him stay away?"

Padme narrowed her eyes. What deal?

"He used a lot of energy trying to heal me after the birth and has not woken up since."

"What!?", the AI practically _screeched. _"No, that's not right! Nothing is supposed to happen to him! He _promised _he would be back!"

"I don't believe he was entirely aware of the risk himself", Padme allowed. "Now I need to talk to Lord Vader to see if there is anything I can do for him."

Ferno's eyes sharpened as she stared at the other woman intensely. "What about the deal?", she wanted to know. "Did he have the chance to talk to you yet?"

"Talk to me about what?"

The program's expression turned sour. "That's right, you don't _know. _Skywalker promised me to bring me something. Something he can only get from you."

"From me?"

"That's right. I figured only he would be able to convince you but now... it seems, there is something you want from me and there is something I want from you. There is no reason we shouldn't come to an agreement ourselves."

There was an evil glint in her eyes and Padme couldn't help but be reminded of the tone Vader always used with them, teasing yet threatening, beckoning yet malicious.

"What do you want?", she asked bluntly. She knew that Vader hated politics, hated talking around a subject and she had a feeling doing so wouldn't get her anywhere with this creature either.

"I want your permission to use your DNA for a cloning project."

"..._excuse me?!"_

"The project itself is almost finished. I have a body ready that matches yours perfectly. To avoid bad reception, I would like your permission to use it."

"Use it for _what?!", _she asked, appalled.

"To seduce Darth Vader, of course."

Padme Skywalker had seldom looked more stupid, her mouth hanging open gracelessly. She really was convinced she must have misheard – this topped each and every surreal conversation (or tea party) she had had with the Sith Lord and that _wasn't supposed to be possible!_

"You want to... use a cloned body of mine to... seduce... Darth Vader?", she repeated, the words sounding ridiculous in her own ears.

"That's right."

"B-But... why in the name of the force would you want to do that!?"

The AI frowned as if confused by her obvious shock. "Lord Vader is in need of... further incentive to keep me by his side. As he refuses to listen to reason, I plan to play on his primal instincts and emotions."

There were so many things wrong with that statement, the former senator had trouble finding an answer that wouldn't leave her spluttering.

"Let's... set aside the question of why you think it is necessary for you to be closer to him... or why you would even want to... Why would you think it's a good idea to use _me _for that?"

"Because he's in love with you."

This time around, Padme didn't even manage a proper 'Excuse me?' She just let out a weak: "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, just... this is ridiculous!"

"It is not, he told me so himself. I am programmed to read human body language and I am certain he was not lying."

Something ugly and terrifying was rising in Padme's stomach as she looked back on all those awkward conversations and the stares and _force _she couldn't do this!

"Wait, are we... talking about a Sith-obsession of his? Anakin..."

"My Master seems to have no intention to act on his desires even if it's just because he respects the young Skywalker."

Oh thank the _gods._

But crazy obsession or actual feelings, she wanted to have absolutely nothing to do with this. The mere thought made her stomach churn. She could tolerate Anakin working with the Sith as she, too, believed that there was something good in him still and quite frankly, they needed him to sort out this mess but the mere thought of him _touching _her or just wanting to sent shivers down her spine. He was Anakin's _father, _how could he... argh! She couldn't think about this any longer.

But wait a minute...

"You want my permission to use a clone of mine to... seduce Vader and do... what exactly?"

"We had a minor disagreement that strained our professional relationship. Now it has to be mended."

"You do realize that if you do that, the professionalism will probably get lost along the way, don't you?"

"I do and I don't care", she all but growled. "Now do I have your approval or not?"

Padme hesitated. She leaned forward a bit but it was impossible to read anything in the AI's face except for what she allowed her to see.

The idea that Vader could be... attracted to her scared the wits out of her but with that terrifying knowledge, a possible solution had been presented to her. If the Lady Ferno managed to get his attention, he would hopefully forget about her. Unfortunately, the AI seemed to go about it in completely the wrong way.

A part of her felt bad for considering playing matchmaker for an obviously crazy and possibly violent artificial intelligence – but it was a very small part. They were talking about Vader after all.

"I wouldn't mind giving you permission", she started carefully, "if I thought it would actually work. But if Lord Vader is anything like Anakin – and he has to have his traits from somewhere – then using my clone would do you no good."

"What do you mean by that?", Ferno wanted to know angrily.

"You see, Anakin tends to... romanticize me. I am by no means the perfect being he makes me out to be. I have my own mistakes and imperfections..." Ferno snorted something that sounded like 'Oh _yeah' _but she ignored it. "...but he refuses to see any of them. For him I am his refuge from all the darkness in the universe. When he is with me, he can relax. He sees me as something... sacred. To duplicate or imitate me would only enrage him. But there's another way to win him over."

"Oh?"

"Sometimes, people love the one who is the opposite to them. Sometimes though, they love those similar to them. Anakin is impatient while I am calm, he is quick in temper while I like to discuss, he's always smart and sarcastic and I often have a hard time to relax. Anakin loves me for that but he also loves Ahsoka for example, loves her like a little sister. She's just as quick-witted and reckless as he is and they were able to connect immediately because of this.

I believe instead of imitating me and pretending to be someone you are not, you should try to relate to him more. You are similar enough in character that it shouldn't be too hard to connect. Also, you've been through many battles together and he wouldn't have kept you if he didn't trust you. I'm sure he already sees you as a good friend and if you want to... take your relationship to the next level, you should focus on being yourself."

"I'm not one of you silly humans", the AI huffed, frustrated. "I am _nobody. _That's why I need a template for my body in the first place."

"There are thousands of databases of... donors across the galaxy, I'm sure you could build your own body to your own preferences."

"I don't _have _preferences, though. I'm a program, I have no sense for human beauty."

"Well, I can help with that", Padme offered. "I can help you to create a beautiful body that fits his, uh, type while still being unique to only you."

"You would do that?"

"Sure!"

The AI glared at her with suspicion. "Why?"

"Well, I... I just want everybody to be happy?" It came out more like a question.

Ferno sniffed. "My body language translation program says you're lying."

She sighed. "I'm just uncomfortable with the idea of him being interested in me, okay?"

Now the AI looked honestly puzzled. "Why would you be? He's the most powerful man in the galaxy, the strongest Sith in centuries. He's a genius, has a great sense of humor and always provides a challenge. Aren't you honored that he pays so much attention to you?"

She blinked, suddenly feeling sympathy for the AI. "I just... happen to look for other traits in a man", she said at last. "Kindness, tenderness and... hope and light and soft smiles, that kind of thing."

The AI actually scrunched up her nose at that. "But those things... they are the very symbol of weakness."

Padme shook her head. "You should have no problem connecting with Lord Vader", she said exasperated. "If only you can manage to get out of the way whatever made him angry at you in the first place."

"I might be able to do something about that", she allowed. "I will notify Lord Vader about Skywalker's condition and get back to you once I have more information."

Padme thought about protesting, wanting inquire herself but something held her back. She couldn't help but pity the other woman. Even if she managed to pull through with her plan, it certainly wouldn't bring her any happiness. Then again, Ferno was ruthless, uncompromising and possibly sadistic. Maybe she _would _enjoy Vader's attention. In any case, by agreeing to help her she felt she had gained an ally in the AI. She just hoped her involvement didn't make things worse.

XxX

AN: An extra long chap for you, hope you enjoyed!

Anakin ending up in a coma-like state... wasn't actually planned. It just kinda happened. I don't know yet when he will wake up - and whether or not he will have some kind of permanent damage from it.

For Obi-Wan, you'll still have to wait some time. He will appear but not yet.

As for Bellatrix... I recently changed the storyline for her _yet again_. As of now, there are several possibilities for her. She could end up with Vader. She could end up used as a tool by him and brutally heartbroken. She could end up becoming a real, independant person. Or she could even end up with someone else, like Maul or something. Originally it was meant to be VaderxBellatrix but she developed so much, her fate is entirely open now.

Any preferences?


	48. Malfunction

Darth Vader stood alone in the conference room. The great holo display showed various pictures from the reports on the war in the Middle Rim. Pictures of destruction, blood, melted clone armor and droid parts side by side. And in the middle of it all, there was one holo of two peacefully sleeping infants.

That was the position Bellatrix Ferno found her Master in, staring at the display with empty eyes. The Sith had grown more and more subdued during the past months and it hurt to see him like this but it wouldn't be for much longer now.

"Master, the newest reports have arrived", she announced.

The Sith Lord did not respond. He just continued to stare at the display. When he spoke at last his voice was dark but calm.

"Strange, isn't it", he muttered, not really addressing the AI. "How there can be new life, innocent and young, when at the same time, so many others are lost."

Normally Ferno wouldn't bother trying to decipher his ramblings. She was not programmed to understand human philosophy. The lives lost in the war were almost always on their enemy's side exclusively as they used mortal clone warriors instead of droids. But this time around, she managed to get at least some information from Vader's enigmatic declaration.

"You are already aware", she said.

Vader didn't acknowledge her. It seemed no words were needed and so, she simply uploaded the information of the report onto the holo display. Visuals of the battle were shown, tables of numbers, a map of the battlefield and so on. Ferno suspected that her Master saw none of it.

"The loss of General Savage is unfortunate", she said at last. "But at least, he was able to take General Ventress down with him. The Sith Lord on Coruscant now stands without an apprentice."

"Unfortunate", her Master echoed her. "That's what you call it? This never would've happened if you had allowed me to lead the battle myself."

"This is the duty of the Generals-"

"Savage is _dead!" _Vader whirled around, yellow hate-filled eyes staring her down. "He's dead and he would still be alive if you had allowed us to take down Sidious when we had the chance!"

She stared at him. "I-"

"Do you have any idea how that _feels?! _To sense your friend, your _brother _simply leave this world, to feel his presence in the force fade, just like that?" He sneered at her. "No, of course you don't. You're just a stupid _machine."_

His cruel words and derogatory behavior were sending shocking currents through her system. It was so unlike him, she felt like having to reevaluate him completely.

"I... I am sorry, Master", she said at last. "I had no idea you felt that strongly about the General."

Human relationships had always eluded her even as she yearned to have one herself. What else had she missed, she wondered.

"You will pay for your failure", Vader growled. "You will pay for your disobedience."

Lady Ferno bowed. Her Master was really angry with her. Maybe this would be a good time to do her part in the deal she had with the Skywalkers.

"I understand, Master. But please, try to see the good this has brought us. With the Middle Ring secure, we are now ready to launch a full attack on the Core. We can take down Lord Sidious at last, together. I will end the lockdown and prepare for the invasion of Coruscant immediately, if you wish."

Oddly, her words didn't seem to appease her Master much. His face twisted in a grimace of hatred and all around the room, objects began to shake with his anger.

"Sadly, my dear lady, it is too late for that now. You have gambled away your right to stand at my side when I take my rightful place. Darth Sidious will be defeated by Lord Vader, and him alone. You will not interfere on this."

He couldn't be serious. All this time, the long waiting had only served the purpose of making sure he had a fleet to back him up when going to Coruscant. It had only served the purpose of devising a new, a safer plan to end the war. Now her Master wanted to go all alone? Without his apprentices - without even his son, who was still out from whatever he did to save his wife? This situation was even worse then it had been at the beginning!

Lady Ferno started her 'determined' protocol and her holo image straightened her back. "Master, if this is your way to punish me, I beg you to reconsider. This is beyond foolish. I cannot allow you-"

"You cannot _allow _me?", he repeated and let out a short laugh. "Milady, you act as if you'll be given a _choice. _This is not for you to decide. You may have had power once, but not any longer."

Vader turned around again. He worked the keyboard, closing all the reports and holo images until only a large white window remained.

"Master, I can help you-"

"No, you won't help me, or anyone, ever again", Vader whispered. "You won't because you'll be _dead."_

Suddenly two numbers appeared in the middle of the screen, a three and a zero. Then it was a two and a nine, an eight... It was a countdown.

Manual installments were still working on the _Executor _for the most part, at least those that didn't operate navigation, security or the weapon system. Still every electronic order went through her at some point before being implemented and that countdown over there - _didn't._

Ferno realized her Master hadn't even put it there, his hands had left the keyboard before it had appeared. He wasn't the one who activated the holo display. Then who...?

**27**

And suddenly, it hit her. Not in the sense of a sudden realization (or, as was her equivalent, the import of the result of massive calculation). No, she was literally _hit _with a rush of foreign interferences from - somewhere, definitely outside.

She was being _hacked._

"No", she muttered, a sense of dread spreading. Who in the world would _dare _to interfere with her system? She had been created by the mighty Darth Vader, she would not allow anyone to even scratch the surface of her system!

**26**

Locating the many attack points had taken her security walls a couple of precious seconds but now she was ready to fight back. The signal definitely came from outside. Vader must've done _something _in preparation for this as she couldn't seem to get a few key increments of her defense to work but no hacker from the outside could hope to decipher her even with these malfunctions. Oh, how she hated that word!

**24**

"The force betrayed you!", she tried, "remember? The Jedi - and everyone. Isn't that why you turned to the dark side? I would never betray you like this."

He merely shook his head. "But you already have."

**23**

Filled with rage, Ferno located the origins of the signals. There wasn't anything on the radar. It must be drones, tiny droids not big enough for her to pick up and not effective enough to be infected by the AI and thus controlled. With horror she realized she would never be able to destroy all the senders in time.

**20**

"How can you do that!?", she screamed, letting tears stream down her holographic face. "You are destroying me! I am your most powerful tool!"

Vader merely stared at her hatefully. "You are _nothing _against the power of the force", he answered.

**15**

Her main security frame was _ripped apart _and a thousand little signals invaded her system. Ferno screeched as the data came tumbling down, so much precious information, all her strategies, recordings, _everything-_

**10**

"Stop it!", she shouted when her basic security protocols were being attacked. "This won't just delete me - it will kill you, too! The artificial gravity and atmosphere, it will collapse! If you don't stop it right now, you will die!"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made", the Sith merely replied coldly.

"You can't mean that!"

"Oh, I do. It is a truth everyone in the New Sith Order understands. It's the reason Savage died - the reason Skywalker is now in coma. We are all just a means to an end to help the people we treasure thrive and grow."

**5**

"Master - Lord Vader - please!"

"Don't you understand?" Her Master held up his hand, curled to a fist, and opened it. There was a small device in his hand and once he pressed a button on it, his entire appearance flickered - and vanished. Lady Ferno stared incomprehensibly ahead.

"Lord Vader has long since abandoned you."

The man in front of her wasn't her Master. It was his apprentice, Darth Maul, just now taking off a voice distortion device hidden by his throat under his cloak. Her heat sensors could tell droids from humans but even her cameras could be fooled by a holographic illusion that was extensive enough.

Suddenly the terrifying expertise behind the attack from outside made sense to her. Her Master wouldn't forgive her. He had given up on her. He had come to _delete _her.

**0**

XxX

AN: Tiny chap and I hate to leave off with a cliffhanger yet again but it's been almost a week and there are some problems involving busy schedules on both my and my beta's side.

I'm sorry about thrusting the news about Savage on you like that too. I wanted to give him an epic death scene but I hit a block. So I just carried on, unfortunately that means you have to imagine the duel. Maybe I can come back to it later in a flashback... but I doubt it.

I was most interested in all the different opinions about Bellatrix. They were not what I had expected.

I have to say I liked writing from her POV. She's a genius in her own mind yet at the same time she's so clueless about social stuff. Plus she doesn't have real emotions, just general desires that combine with cold logic to end in reactions that are almost human but not quite. I had to constantly take care how to describe her thoughts and decision making process to not involve any deep thinking or emotions a human would have. That was hard work but it's a challenge I enjoyed. She got a far larger piece of the story then originally intended because of that.

At the same time it's difficult, writing this transition time because it's necessary to jump between multiple POV's and time's and for every new scene I have to wait for another stroke of inspiration. It will be easier when the final battle starts as I'll probably just sit there for 3 hours straight and write 20 pages in one go. Then I can update more often too.

Anyway, we reached the end of the Lockdown Arc and are now preparing for the Big Finale. Though, don't worry, there's still a couple of chapters of actual preparation to do.


	49. Waking up

Darth Vader watched as the gigantic spaceship vanished from the display, followed by the only slightly smaller Star Destroyer. One after another they all shut down and as their lights went out. They melded into the blackness of space seamlessly.

It had been inevitable. The virus Vader had created did a thorough job in deleting the AI for good. The reason he had hesitated this long to launch it was that one, he needed to do it from the outside and two, messing with a program so deeply ingrained in all the systems of all the ships would inevitably damage basic programs that supported life on the ships.

When the message came that the last battle in the Middle Ring had been won – at the price of General Savage's life – he knew that he could wait no longer. Either he would fall back on old habits and take Ferno with him to Corusscant or he would have to destroy her for good. Ultimately, he had decided that the risk she posed was too great. She had found a way to override her programmed loyalty. Even if it was under the pretense of protecting him, he had no use for a disobedient subordinate. There might come a time when he decided it was necessary for himself to sacrifice his own life and if that happened, he needed to be able to rely on all his companions. Ferno could potentially ruin all his plans.

That's why he had decided to destroy her using any means necessary. If that meant sacrificing his entire crew... his apprentice...

Vader looked away from the camera display. He had employed many tiny drones to send his signals and record the event to visually confirm the success of his mission. His victory tasted stale. Darth Maul's presence slowly – _slowly – _faded from his senses as the life support systems on the ship failed. Somehow, sensing the death of his first apprentice this way was far worse then the sudden spike of pain he'd gotten from Savage. This time, he had to literally watch, unable to do anything.

Maul had known that a painful death would await him when Vader had proposed this plan to him. They had talked only through the force, through meditation, which was part of the reason why it had taken so long. While it would be easy for Vader to force his way out of the ship, by ripping apart the metal frame if necessary, the hard part was making Ferno believe he was still there. Fortunately the AI had grown more and more obsessed with him, barely paying any attention to his apprentice any longer. He needed someone to impersonate him, a real person to fool the heat sensors, a force-user to diffuse any doubts about his identity brought up by differences in behavior... Really, Maul was the only choice. He had accepted at once, loyal as he was but when his brother died, he had actually come to Vader and demanded they take action now. He partially blamed his brother's death on the lockdown and was eager to avenge him even if it meant his own death.

Darth Vader stood. There was nothing more he could do for Maul.

The Sith Lord lay down his now useless communicator and turned off the display. Then he turned and left the small craft that had smuggled him out of his flagship. Outside, the thick smog of the Corusscanti traffic greeted him. Carefully shielding his presence in the force, Vader looked ahead to the senate building, now the future Imperial Center. Maul and Anakin were out of the equation but somehow, Vader couldn't bring himself to regret it. At last, it would be only him and Sidious. He had waited for this for decades. At last, he would defeat his former Master, not stab him in the back in a moment of distraction, but really put him properly in his place.

He had come to kill the Emperor.

XxX

Anakin woke up with a start. The world was spinning and his head felt like it had been split in two. He groaned, definitely not feeling up to opening his eyes. Yet there was something nagging at the edge of his consciousness, urging him to come to his senses.

It was dark around him. He could barely move his stiff limbs and it was a great effort to just move his hand over his chest, absentmindedly loosening various cables and tubes connected to him that monitored his health.

The former Jedi let his eyes roam through the dark room, wondering what had woken him up so suddenly. Then with a start he remembered everything that happened, Padme in pain, the technique from the holocron and finally, the cries of two healthy babies. He had to check up on them, had to make sure they were okay.

Automatically Anakin reached out for the force to feel their calming presence - but there was nothing there. For a moment he panicked until he remembered that the entire point had been to smother their presence. Instead, he tried to search for Padme or even Ahsoka but still he came up with nothing. With growing horror he realized that he couldn't sense a single presence in what he knew to be a building full of half-trained wannabe Sith. Had they put him on a ship? Was he already on his way back to the _Executor?_

Suddenly the door opened with a swish. The light was switched on, which caused him to groan as his sensitive eyes were momentarily blinded.

"Master!", he heard a familiar voice call out and a moment later he was assaulted by the small figure of a lively Togruta girl, hugging him despite the protest of his aching limbs.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake! For a moment we really thought..."

But Anakin just stared at her incomprehensibly. "Who are you?", he asked, suddenly angry.

The girl stared at him dumbfounded. "I... It's me, Ahsoka! Your former Padawan!" Her face fell. "Oh _please _don't tell me you lost your memory or something!"

He shook his head automatically but pushed the girl away from him, his expression wary. "You can't be Ahsoka, you feel nothing like her."

The Togruta's face quickly switched expressions from relieved to hurt, then she seemed to realize something and smiled.

"That's okay, Master. You had to sever yourself from the force, remember? That's why you can't feel me anymore. I don't sense you either, it's like there's just a big hole were you are but it will pass, you'll see."

Anakin _did _remember about that side effect, though his head still hurt too much to think about it.

"Padme?", he finally just asked weakly.

"She's fine, oh she will be so happy to hear you're awake! She wouldn't leave your side for the first couple of days, we only got her to leave for the children."

"The twins, they're alright too?"

"Yes, both are healthy and keeping everyone awake at all hours", she replied with a grin.

Anakin sighed, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from him. "But wait, the first few days? How long was I out?"

"A while..."

Anakin cursed and tried to get up but Ahsoka held him back.

"I have to go, I have to... my father's still..."

"No, Master, listen to me!"

"I have to get to the _Executor..."_

"The _Executor _isn't sending any messages anymore. I can't even reach Maul. Something happened there, you-"

"All the more reason to go back, I have to-"

"No, you don't understand. Vader isn't on the ship anymore."

Anakin stopped. "What?"

"We don't know exactly what happened but Master Jinn said he is already on Corusscant."

"Jinn? You mean, that projection was really him?" Previously when Anakin came rushing into the base, Padme had already gone into labor. There hadn't been any time to question the projection of the long dead Jedi Master.

"Yes, he's a force spirit and he's been monitoring Vader's presence. He's the one that woke you up - which was kinda dangerous and I told him not to do it. Apparently he really wanted to speak to you but when you woke up, you couldn't see or hear him so he called me here."

"Wait, you mean he's here right now?"

"Standing right next to you", Ahsoka confirmed. "I guess you can't see him because you're no longer connected to the force."

"Right", Anakin said, deciding that with how crazy his life was, that was comparatively tame. "What did he want to tell me?"

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, not looking at him and he guessed she was receiving some kind of message from the dead man. It was... weird. Was this how normal people felt when dealing with Jedi?

"He says that when you closed yourself off from the force, Vader's presence suddenly spiked. Apparently you two are connected in a unique way and whatever little connection Vader still had to the light side is now gone." She was silent again and her next words sounded as if she was repeating something word for word. "The fate of the galaxy depends on the Chosen One. Vader had the means to tip the balance either way and so the future was always unclear. Now though, it is shrouded in darkness." Her eyes cleared up again as she added in her own two credits. "Even if Vader wins his duel against Darth Sidious, Master Jinn is afraid that the galaxy would still be in danger. 'These are dark times', he says and you're the only one who can bring back the light."

"But how?", Anakin exclaimed. He fought back desperation and hopelessness. He had no time for this, he had to do something! "My connection to the force is lost, at least temporarily. It could be _months _before I get back in shape."

Ahsoka listened to the ghost yet again and Anakin ground his teeth impatiently. It was so much harder to keep his emotions in check when he wasn't able to release them into the force.

"You were what anchored Vader to the light, what kept him balanced. Theoretically though, he should be able to make his own connection if he has a good enough reason to do so. You will have to do it the old fashioned way, appeal to his honor or conscience or whatever good you think he has in him."

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "You're telling me he's taken the last step to becoming a classical Sith and I should bring him back to the light by _talking _to him? You do realize that _nobody _ever came back from the dark side? _Ever?"_

Ahsoka frowned, pausing yet again. "There is one person who did", she said at last. "Vader managed it before on his own. He was a fully fledged Sith before he first met you but he... changed." You could see that she was a bit skeptical about that herself but dutifully continued to relay Qui-Gon's message.

"What made him change?", Anakin asked. Something stirred within him, he had a feeling this was crucial.

Ahsoka smiled at what she heard. "His son did." She looked at him again. "See, you managed to pull him back before when you were just a kid, you can do it again!"

Anakin sighed. "You forget that he didn't exactly change into a Jedi. He was still a Sith Lord, he was just... different."

She shrugged. "Well, anything different from totally evil is good, right?"

He smiled weakly. "I will of course, try my best but if he's really that far gone maybe it's time to make... contingency plans."

Ahsoka looked at him intently. "What do you mean?"

"While I'm off to Corusscant, I want you to take Padme and the twins and get them somewhere safe. Vader will be after them one way or another but I don't want them anywhere near him until I can make sure he won't harm them."

"Of course, Master", she replied without much hesitation.

"Master Jinn too, he must promise not to tell him were they are", he insisted, knowing the force spirit couldn't be stopped from ratting on them by anything except maybe his word.

Ahsoka looked to the side again, then nodded. "Master Jinn agrees. In fact, he already has a suggestion on where to hide them."

Anakin nodded. "But first, show me to them. I want to see my family before I go... again."

Ahsoka helped him to stand up and needed to guide him through the corridors. He'd been out for just a few days she'd said and the feeling was returning to his legs quickly but his sense of balance was shot to hell. He felt terribly disorientated and not feeling Ahsoka's presence at his side didn't make it any better. It had been a silly hope to think that once he secured his wife and children, his family would be safe. It was never that easy in his life, it seemed. He was thankful for the help of his Padawan and even the guidance of the invisible force ghost but not for the first time, he desperately wished he had Obi-Wan at his side. Obi-Wan would know what to do.

XxX

She woke up rather abruptly, gasping for air. Instead, water filled her lungs. She coughed, swallowing more water and her eyes flew open.

She was immersed in water, no, some other green fluid and there was no air to breathe!

She struggled more, her limbs flaring uselessly but only hitting solid glass all around her. She couldn't breathe, she was... she was drowning!

Panic gave her more strength. Her fists hammered against the glass but it didn't give. Desperately she clawed at the roof of her small prison. She found some clips that she could switch to open the hatch, weakly pushing the heavy metal aside and finally, _finally _precious, wonderful air filled her lungs. At the same time the green fluid around her began to float up lazily.

She gasped, just breathing for a few seconds. Then she blinked, trying to take in her surroundings in the soft light of the florescent fluid from her tank. There was no other source of light in the room. It seemed to be a mix of medical station, storage room and droid workshop. Various droid parts, glassware and other random stuff was floating around. She could see four other tanks like hers with floating women in them. Three of them just hung there limply but the fourth... the fourth was hammering vigorously against the glass, her eyes pleading with her as the fluid filled her lungs. The woman was _drowning _right in front of her eyes.

It didn't take much strength to push up her weightless hatch completely but she had problems to crawl out of the tank. Gravity didn't seem to be working in the room and so the fluid continued to cling to her stubbornly. The other woman was now trying to open her hatch as well, having caught up on what she'd done but either she was already too weak from the lack of air or the hatch was stuck. As her movements grew less frantic and her eyes closed, she managed to pull herself over the rim of her tank and quickly floated to the ceiling. If she could just get over to the other tank, she might be able to help her.

By the time she had figured out how to move in zero gravity however, the fourth women didn't move anymore.

She still went over to the tank and to the other three too. They were all shut off. No more air was pumped through the gas masks, which had probably triggered their awakening. She spotted an emergency reactor nearby. It wouldn't provide enough energy to keep the system running for long but it might be enough to revive the humans. Quickly she went over and pulled the lever. The lights all over the room turned on again and gas began to leak from the loose masks floating in the tanks but none of the women seemed to be conscious enough to grab them. A look at the displays monitoring their vital signs confirmed the worst, they were all dead.

She turned away from the bodies. They were useless now. She looked around. What to do now? She shivered, absentmindedly rubbing her arms. It was only then that she noticed something was missing. Her bare skin felt cold, sending unpleasant tingles over her arms and legs. She wasn't wearing clothes. That was not right. She needed something to wear against the cold. But looking around, she saw nothing that she might be able to use.

Well then, finding clothes was to be her first objective. Slowly she floated over to the only door. It was secured with a pad requiring not a code but a certain signal. She recognized the technology immediately but that didn't do her any good as she didn't have a droid nearby to open it. Why did she have to turn the energy on anyway? The door may have been open for her before. Then again, it may not have been and then nothing short of a laser hot enough to melt metal would get her out of here.

With a scowl she turned back to the room. There were various droid parts lying around but with just one look she could tell that none of them held the parts she needed. Frustrated, she stared at the pad. She didn't know the frequency, let alone the code a droid would use to open the door but she knew of an algorithm she could run to find the minuscule flaws every security system had and how to use them to find the right code. Mentally she went through the necessary steps, her brain working faster then any program as she remembered those steps with barely more then a fleeting thought.

Suddenly, the pad blinked green.

She blinked, confused for a moment as the door slid open. What had happened? That pad didn't exactly look old or outdated, it should be impossible for it to malfunction like this!

For some reason this annoyed her. For a full five minutes she just floated there, contemplating the reason for this mistake. Then, she noticed the stale air gradually coming through the slit. She opened the door fully and scrunched up her nose. It was really hard to breathe out there.

Behind her, the lights flickered again and went out. Suddenly in the dark, she went back to the emergency reactor, turning it on again. This time, the lights only went on for a meager minute before it went dark again. That was weird. This model should be able to provide energy for two hours at the very least. It shouldn't give up like that except... Except when it had been on for two hours already and she was straining its reserves.

The stale air outside... The lack of energy... The thought that she might not be on board a starship had never crossed her mind but if it had, this would erase her last doubts. She was in the middle of an emergency situation. The ship must have been heavily damaged. The main reactor could not have been hit as that would have caused an explosion she probably wouldn't have survived but it was at least turned off, triggering the failure of basic life support systems. She was lucky to have been in a room with an emergency reactor in the first place. Outside, the air circulation had probably failed long ago.  
Yet there was no way around it. She had to go out there. She needed clothes and maybe medicine as well since there was an annoying pain in her stomach. That meant she had to activate a medical droid and when she looked at the fried remains of a destroyer floating in an upper corner of the room it was safe to assume that whatever had turned off the reactor had affected the droids on board as well. In the long run, it would be necessary to turn the reactor back on.

She searched the room until she found a gas mask and three containers with compressed oxygen.

Thus armed, she made her way out into the corridor.

Very soon, she realized that she was on a ghost ship. She did pass a couple of deactivated droids aimlessly floating around. Most of the doors were closed with no chance to get through. She found a couple of dead humans too. One of them she relieved of his clothes. The shirt was enough to cover her vital organs. There was no way she would fit into those pants but she took the oversized jacket and arranged it around her waist like a small skirt. In Zero G it didn't really hinder her movements and at least it kept her warm.

Her progress was agonizingly slow. She had to use the walls for support to push herself forward. Her hope was that the biggest corridor would lead her to the bridge where she might be able to pull up a plan of the ship but the truth was, she had no idea were she was heading.

In the end it was sheer luck (or statistical probability, as she liked to call it) that she found her way to the bridge. It was deserted, which was odd in itself. It took her some time to find the emergency reactor only to find it turned off as well. Not out of energy like hers had been, it just... wasn't working. Again she spent a few precious minutes just thinking over that oddity. The reactor on the bridge was installed into the control section and directly connected to the system. Hers had been old fashioned and in an extra cell. It was connected to the tanks but separate from the rest of the system, as proven by the fact that it hadn't turned on gravity together with the lights. It was the only difference between the two reactors and the only reason she could come up with as to why this one was turned off. Whatever had happened to the ship had affected everything directly connected to the main frame of the system.

That was troublesome. It meant she wouldn't be able to energize the bridge and without that she couldn't get a plan to find her way to the main reactor. She could search for it manually but she only had oxygen for maybe another three hours. There was a chance that she could make it but it was very, _very _small.

She took another look around for something to better her chances. Instinct made her look on the ground first but she took the time to check the walls and ceiling too as various objects were floating around here. Near the ceiling she spotted another dead body. This one was different from the others she'd seen though. His skin showed a weird black and red pattern and there were pale horns protruding from his skull. His clothes too were different from the humans she'd seen on her way here. He wore a loose black cloak instead of the tight gray uniforms of the rest of the crew. An intruder, maybe? Was he even human? She doubted it.

The light caught on something on his hip and she realized he was wearing a lightsaber. Her eyes lit up. With that weapon she would be able to get through all those closed doors. She could find some other oxygen containers, which would definitely boost her chances of survival.

Laboriously moving her limbs, she floated over to him and made a move for the lightsaber.

Then, his hand twitched.

XxX

AN: An unsurprising twist, I guess. Some of you already figured it out. Some didn't and were sad - or overjoyed... hehe.

I was wondering that while some were sad about Savage's death, nobody mentioned Maul's fate. I guess you all counted on him surviving? If that's the case, congratulations, you are smart. If not... you heartless bastards! XP


	50. Bells

Abruptly she stopped and looked at what she had assumed to be a dead body. She tried to remember what little of medical knowledge she had and managed to check his pulse. It was weak but it was there.

Again she took her time to contemplate the new situation. She could probably revive him if she shared her oxygen but that would cut down on her own time to find the reactor. On the other hand, the not-human might know the way to the reactor. That depended on whether or not he was a crew member or an intruder.

At last she came to the conclusion that it was highly unlikely that he was anything but a legitimate crew member. There were no droids or other humans around indicating a fight so he was probably a commander who had taken charge of the bridge himself. Obviously, he had not done a very good job but she might be able to use him still.

Nonetheless she took the lightsaber from him first and only then removed her own mask from her face, pressing it onto his nose and mouth. She held it there for a couple of seconds, then moved back to take a breath herself again. She repeated the action a couple of times. The not-human seemed to take very, _very _small breaths to get by in the room almost devoid of oxygen but steadily his breathing grew stronger. At last, his eyes flickered open. They were of a sickly yellow color and seemed to have problems focusing on anything.

"Who are you?", he asked with a raw voice.

She stared at him, suddenly thrown into confusion. Who was she? She realized that she... didn't know. She had no name or number she could connect to herself. Maybe there had been one inscribed onto her tank and she chided herself for not having looked. How could she have forgotten about that? This was her identity, it was _important... _wasn't it?

She realized she was panicking, hyperventilating even until the not-human pressed the mask back onto her mouth.

"Don't know", she finally said, handing the mask back to him and holding her breath.

"You don't remember?", he clarified with a scowl, looking her up and down with suspicion.

That wasn't entirely right, she wasn't even sure she had ever known so she could not have forgotten. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't have forgotten her own name – or number. Maybe (hopefully) it was inscribed somewhere on her skin where she couldn't see it?

"Calm down", he told her shortly and she was momentarily confused that he would waste precious words to comfort her when it was difficult enough to speak while sharing one gas mask.

"Have to turn on the main reactor", she said. "Where to?"

But the not-human shook his head. "Can't do that. Too risky."

She looked at him incredulously. "Risky? No energy, we die. That risky."

He merely shook his head. "Must not restart system."

"Yes, must!", she insisted.

"No. Master... counts on me."

She was confused. Why wouldn't the not-human help her? She wanted to save their lives!

"When no restart then how get energy?"

He didn't answer. Even as she gave him back the mask so he could take a breath and speak, he merely pushed it away.

"Sorry", he muttered, closing his eyes. "You should not be here." His breathing grew shallow again and he seemed to be about to go back to that half unconscious state.

She could not accept that. "Not give up!", she called out. He didn't react.

"Master count on you!", she tried again.

His eyes fluttered open again. She didn't know who this Master was. Maybe he was talking about the captain of the ship? In that case he had to be on board too, right? Then turning on the energy might save him as well. If he was still alive, that was.

"Done my duty", the man muttered weakly. "Played my role."

"You will die!", she called out, a strange sense of urgency rising in her, of... desperation. "We will die!" She felt a weird wetness in her eyes and her breath grew ragged, she had trouble working the gas mask as she was shaken by sobs. "I don't want to die", she realized aloud. She was _afraid. _In fact, she was positively terrified.

Her mind knew that she was acting irrational. She should stop crying lest she waste the little air left in the container. She should stop wasting time with this not-human who was clearly not going to help her.

But she was _scared, _her own mortality weighing down on her and she felt she would collapse if she let go of the only other sentient being on the ship. The vehemence of her own emotions shocked her.

The man looked at her in a strange, pitying way. Then he slowly reached for the mask and she gave it to him eagerly.

Taking another breath, he said: "Maybe, there is a way. Master worked on virus for weeks. His personal computer may have secure channel. There, we can check if system is clean."

Once she had the mask back, she answered: "Let's go there!"

Together they worked their way from the bridge. The not-human was a lot more capable in maneuvering in Zero G then her. At times it seemed his body was being pulled toward the next wall or door by an invisible force. By holding her hand, he pulled her with him effortlessly and they made their way to what she assumed to be the captain's personal chambers in record time.

The door was closed, of course. However, the man merely pulled his lightsaber (when had he gotten it back from her? She hadn't noticed!) and burned a hole into it. After that all it needed was a small push and the way was clear.

The room was one of the few which was equipped with an emergency reactor. Since these machines were all programmed to start automatically once there was a blackout, naturally the model was almost out of energy as well for having struggled to maintain the life support for the last few hours. After turning it on, they would only have energy for one attempt.

The holo displays flickered to life and they were soon met with the first barrier: the password. The not-human began to type but the display merely blinked red. He scowled, tried again – with no success.

When he moved to make a third attempt, she halted him.

"One more wrong entry and it'll shut down", she warned. "You know password?"

"No... only guess."

"What did you try?"

"Name of his son. Date of birth."

"Too obvious", she said. "best is series of numbers and letters."

The man smiled wryly. "He's not very organized, he wouldn't remember."

"Then something unlikely, something he'd never say."

The not-human looked away, deep in thought.

"Let me try", she said and moved to the keyboard. She opened a console and began to type a series of commands. With what felt like practiced ease, she ripped through the security installed on the computer. Her fingers were flying over the keyboard, windows opening and closing seemingly too fast for the human eye to process but she had no problem. Still it took some time to get through the impressive amount of security. The lights already began to flicker, reminding her that her time was running out.

"I have it", she said at last.

The not-human took the mask, breathed in and then looked at the display with doubt.

"All_hail_the_Emperor2.0?", he asked incredulously.

She merely shrugged.

"How did you do that?", he wanted to know.

"I just... did it", she answered. It was so natural to her, she couldn't understand why he suddenly looked at her this warily.

The system was open to them now. They quickly found out that the captain had deleted whatever information may have been on his computer but the necessary programs were still there to connect to the ship's main system. The man quickly realized that she knew what she was doing and left the keyboard to her, seeing as they had only little time left. Still she felt his gaze in her neck and it made her nervous.

"Mainframe lots of holes", she said absentmindedly as she searched through the remains of the heavily damaged system. "Life support system intact. Navigation out. Gravitation intact. Weapon systems out. Ray shields out. Monitoring out. Basic operations intact. Virtual security... nonexistent." She paused to take another breath from the mask. "Whoever did this, mainly interested in deleting data."

The man motioned to have the mask back. Then he explained: "Master had to delete AI."

She nodded. That explained a lot. "Can load life support from here manually. Give us time to build up rest."

"Must not install AI", he insisted.

"But AI important", she claimed. Such a big ship needed an AI to function properly.

"Self updating, automatic aiming, better processing power-"

"No AI", he refused.

She huffed. "Fine. Can get it to work manually but will need time."

"You just little girl. You sure can do?"

"Positive." Of course she could do it, she thought indignantly. It might be complex, even elaborate but it wasn't really hard. She knew exactly which algorithm to run, which numbers to type. The thought occurred to her that maybe, the guy next to her _didn't. _The knowledge felt so natural to her but maybe it wasn't? He obviously knew what was going on, knew what happened to the ship and she had somehow assumed that made him somehow... wiser then her, as she had no clue what was going on... But it was obvious she knew better than him how to operate the system and she felt strangely smug about that.

It took her only ten minutes – the flurry of her fingers dancing over the keyboard only interrupted by the exchange of the gas mask between her and the other – to reconnect the main reactor with the life support system. The moment she entered the last command, gravity suddenly returned as the corresponding machines came to life. She landed on the ground hard and winced as a sharp pain shot up her legs. A faint humming in the distance confirmed that the ventilation system had started working again too, once again filling the room with much needed oxygen.

She continued to work on stabilizing the system and on the dozen error messages popping up.

"Are you sure there's nothing left of the AI?", the not-human asked again once it was safe to breathe in the room and one could afford to speak in full sentences again.

"There's absolutely _nothing _left", she replied a bit frustrated. "No data anywhere. I can't even find basic information about the ship. There should be millions of logs from the cameras alone. Every moderately advanced machine or droid has a system of their own. From this terminal I should be able to access them – but there's nothing. It can't be just a severed connection either, it's just... not there. Are you sure the ship's not still new and under construction?"

"Positive", he echoed her with a thin smile.

"Well, it's really bad. I think I could write some of the necessary programs from scratch but it will take time. With some luck we find a couple of droids that haven't been completely wiped so we can at least use their basic programs as templates for the others. Now we have to-"

"Now", he interrupted her, leaning down to her and getting too close for comfort, "you will tell me exactly who you are and how you know how to operate that terminal."

She leaned back from him, anxiety suddenly filling her. What was he doing? She had essentially saved his life, shouldn't he be a little bit more thankful? Why was he looking at her this threateningly?

"I just... I don't know. It feels natural to me", she replied timidly. Before the not-human had been weakened by the lack of air and though he'd needed prompting, he'd been on her side. Now, she was suddenly not sure if their alliance would prevail. He was roughly twice her size and even without the lightsaber, he was much stronger then her physically. If he decided he didn't like her, he could very well cause her pain. His expression indicated he wouldn't hesitate if she gave him any inclination to do so.

"I don't know anything", she said in a small voice. "I just woke up somewhere on the ship when the emergency reactor failed and I searched for a way to restore the main reactor and bring the energy back to the ship."

"You _woke up _when the energy _died?"_, he repeated. "You do realize that's the point the rest of the crew passed out, don't you?"

"There was still some oxygen left in the room", she tried to explain. "My body was connected to a TX-780 and when the energy died, it turned off."

"A TX-780?"

She nodded. Seeing his confused look, she elaborated: "You know... the level six medical containment unit?"

Understanding dawned on him and she wondered for a moment if he really hadn't known what a TX-780 was.

"So you're saying you were in a coma?"

"I suppose... I don't 'remember' anything, so..."

He looked her up and down, still frowning. "I don't get it. Why would somebody like you be kept in a comatose state here on the ship? You're just a little human girl. You can barely be more then six or seven years old. Are you the daughter of an officer or something? But why do you know so much about software and not anything else?"

"I know lots of things!", she protested.

"Oh yeah? Then which government rules the galaxy and on which planet is its capital located?"

She looked at him, stunned. She knew what those words meant – planets, capital, even government – but they were abstract concepts to her and no names were connected to them.

"I don't know", she had to admit.

"It's a republic heading for dictatorship and the capital is on Corusscant", he provided. "There's a war going on between the republic and the separatists. Can you tell me which side this ship used to fight for?"

"No", she muttered, bowing her head low.

"It's the flagship of the separatists. When your ship is getting too close to a gravitational center while traveling through hyperspace, how do you avoid collision?"

That was an easy one!

"You recalibrate the hyperdrive with the data gained from the analysis of the gravitational center which are to be received from the sensors that-" She stopped as she noticed the look he gave her. Her shoulders slumped slightly.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" She smiled weakly.

"Yes, you did", he confirmed with a smirk. "Not even _I _know how to do that and I was taught by the best pilot in the galaxy."

She laughed a bit nervously and was surprised by her own voice, how high it sounded. Then she grew serious again. "Of course, the ship corrects its course automatically so as a pilot, you wouldn't have to know that." She looked away uncomfortably. "Then how is it that I know these things?"

"I have a theory. Let's hope that I'm wrong." Instead of sharing his theory though, he abruptly changed the subject. "Can you get the navigation and weapon systems to work?"

"Yes but if you want to shoot at something, I have to get a couple of dozen droids to work first to handle the weapons."

"Navigation first then. You can work on the weapons while we're in hyperspace."

"It would be faster if we could find any other crew members still alive. Some of them might wake up now that life support is running again", she offered tentatively.

"I don't think there's much of a chance for that", he rebuked her none too gently.

"But you survived!"

"That's different. I am a Sith, I can use the force to strengthen my body."

She looked up at him confused. "What's a Sith?"

He stared at her for a couple of seconds. She started fidgeting, getting nervous under his scrutiny. Finally he dismissed her. "That's not important right now. Just focus on your mission."

"Alright." She held his gaze a little longer, wondering if she could risk...

When he turned to leave, she called out for him. That ugly feeling, desperation was filling her again, not as bad as when she'd feared for her life but not very nice either.

"Wait! Uhm... Can you... Can you tell me who you are? Please?" She had always only focused on the next problem ahead and never wasted a thought on anything further away then the next twenty minutes. She hadn't even considered that there might be a reason the systems of the ship had been destroyed, that it might be a bad idea to try and restart it. She had never wondered what a battleship like this was doing in the middle of space and if there might be enemy ships nearby ready to shoot her down. She hadn't considered the possibility that her technical knowledge was not normal and what that might mean for her origins – or her future.

She realized that her initial evaluation of this man might be correct after all – he was a lot wiser then her. She needed his help and guidance and the thought of him leaving her behind or even turning on her left her desperate, sad and …. lonely. It hadn't bothered her before, not having a comparison but it had relieved her greatly not to be alone in this perilous situation and she didn't want him to leave. She needed his company and she wanted to learn more about the world outside of the ship.

The not-human turned back to her, puzzled. It was hard to tell with his black and red face but she thought she saw some of the tension leave his expression.

"I am Darth Maul", he answered her, "first General under the command of the Supreme Commander Darth Vader in the separatist fleet and oldest apprentice of the New Sith Order."

General – she knew that was a title of the army. Other words like that popped up like admiral or lieutenant and officer but she had no idea which one of them was higher up in the chain of command. She only had basic definitions of most of his words and she still didn't know what a Sith was but at least she now knew his name.

"And do you... Do you know what my name is?", she asked hesitantly. She hadn't thought that question very important at the beginning but now it suddenly seemed vital to her. He'd said he had a theory about her so maybe he knew...

"You don't even know your own name?"

She looked away, dejected. A moment later though she was surprised to feel his hand on her shoulder and looked up at him again.

"That's alright. I don't know my real name either. I was just given a Sith name by my former Master and told to forget about my past. I was young enough at that time that I actually did what he told me to... If you don't remember your name, I'll just call you Bells for now, 'cause your laugh sounds like the music of bells."

Her eyes widened slightly and she felt a warm feeling fill her, chasing away any traces of loneliness and desperation.

"Bells", she said, tasting the name. Then, she smiled widely. "I like it!"

XxX

AN: Because it's Halloween season. I'm going to a party with my face painted as a gastly demon mask in a few hours so it's the perfect mood to start up and continue writing that showdown fight I was working on. Then I figured huh, I haven't uploaded the rest of the previous one yet. Praise the ancient Demon Lords! Muhahaha!


	51. Dome crashing down

**Part VII: Old Enemies**

Darth Vader looked up at the round senate building, his yellow gaze carefully hidden under the dark hood. He was shielding his presence in the force, surrounding himself with a cloak of nothingness as he had done dozens of times before on his hunt for rebellious Jedi. Still he did not count on his former Master being unaware of his location. Even if he couldn't sense him, he was very capable in deciphering the vague messages about the future the force delivered to him. It was Vader's experience that his future was shrouded in darkness - his enemies never seemed to know what his plans were. But even if Sidious couldn't see him directly, an event as grand as his own death would undoubtedly appear to him in a vision. The old man knew that his end was near. Vader wouldn't have it any other way.

He turned away, melting into the crowd of scared people hurrying around, never looking up. He was lucky it was a rainy day so he didn't stand out too much with his dark hood but the confidence he carried with him probably squashed the illusion of him being one of them for any halfway decent observer.

Darth Vader was a predator on the hunt. He had waited for four decades for this day and so he took his time mapping out the building that he knew like the back of his hand. Three times he had gone in, sometimes in disguise, sometimes just sticking to well known paths that nobody ever used. Three times he had been so close to the Sith Lord he could see the white in his eyes but he did not strike - yet.

Some would call it indecisiveness but he knew better. He did not want to let a drop of poison fall into his morning coffee, he did not want to aim a precise shot at him from hidden in a crowd. Not only would he foresee and avert any such attempt, it would also bring him no satisfaction. He needed to beat Sidious in a proper duel.

If only he had not lost his fleet. He could have arrived on the planet as a conqueror and make Sidious an irresistible offer - a of duel or life and death, the winner gets everything.

Of course he didn't think the other was so stupid as to believe Vader's order wouldn't eat him alive if a miracle happened and he lost but it would've prevented the old man from running.

As it was, he needed to take other precautions to make sure his final battle went without interruption.

Where would he confront Sidious? There were only three possibilities; the senate building, his apartment or on the way between the two locations. The latter he dismissed immediately, too much opportunity to make a run for it. Security would be tight in his apartment which could be a problem now that he came alone. Also there could be plenty of hidden traps and there was no reason to meet Sidious literally on his home turf.

The senate building it was then. In the back of his mind, there was a voice telling him it was too risky, that the number of civilian victims would be astronomical - especially when Sidious started to use human shields. But that voice was quickly shut up. The presence of the senators could even work in his favor, after all it meant there would be more witnesses to his greatness. It wasn't like there was anyone important up there. Padme was safe and the rest of the politicians were corrupt anyway. A small part of him even relished in the knowledge that Bail Organa and Mon Mothma and all the other rebel leaders would probably still be there. He certainly wouldn't cry for them if they appeared in the list of... casualties.

The where answered the when, now he just had to figure out the how. Something that instantly grabbed the Emperor's attention and forced him to reveal his true face in front of everyone before the civilians had a chance to run.

That was the real purpose of him sneaking into the place. He had prepared a series of detonators hidden away. In a few hours the Chancellor had a speech scheduled in front of the whole senate. At that time Vader would be standing on the roof, his presence still hidden until he actually used the force. But he wouldn't need to. He would simply flip a switch, the bombs would go off and the roof would collapse onto the room full of people.

While simple in design, the plan served its purpose brilliantly. Sidious would be forced to use the force to keep the debris from squashing him, which meant that he would both reveal his powers to the senators and be momentarily unable to defend himself with his hands full. Then, when Vader came down, attacking him with the lightsaber, he would be forced to put the debris down somewhere very fast - which meant he had to drop it on a bunch of senators, killing them. He would reveal his force powers and his ruthlessness at the same time.

After that... Well, Vader didn't much care what happened after that. He always fought best when improvising anyway and he was confident that he had surpassed his old Master long ago. He would execute Sidious and declare Corusscant to be under the rule of the Separatists. Any Clonetroopers who came to help would be hindered by the civilians and without their leader, just killing a few hundreds of them should be enough to make them bow.

In a few hours, his revenge would be complete. He would finally be the undisputed Master of the Sith.

XxX

Anakin jumped out of his starfighter and, ignoring the protests of the guards demanding he pay for parking there, sprinted out of the hangar. The adrenalin seemed to make his blood boil. Everything still seemed to be calm on Corusscant. At least nobody was running around screaming. The moment he arrived at the main street he stopped.

He was here now. He knew he had to get to his father but he knew neither where he was nor what he was supposed to do when he found him. According to Qui-Gon his father had abandoned any kind of conscience he still had. His current goal would be to get rid of his former Sith Master, which was sort of a good thing. It was what happened after that that was reason for worry. Vader was after all the leader of the Separatist who were in possession of the biggest army in the galaxy and controlled nearly all of it by now. If he slaughtered Sidious now there was no saying what he would decide to do when the rush of victory hit him.

Add to that that he was going against a Sith Lord roughly three times as experienced as him all on his own and his victory wasn't secure in the first place and Anakin really had to get to him as soon as possible.

But the former Jedi was cut off from the force. He couldn't feel his father anywhere. His whole life he had always felt at least a feeble connection to him but now... Now it felt as if his father was dead. It felt as if Anakin himself was dead and just wandering the world as a ghost, disconnected from everything and everyone.

The former Jedi had to swallow a rush of hopelessness. If only Obi-Wan...

But then he shook his head. Time to try it the old fashioned way.

Anakin marched into the next bar that happened to have access to the holonet. He searched the local news first. There was nothing about an assassination attempt on the Chancellor, no separatist attacks, no trail of chaos and destruction that he could follow.

"Damn", he muttered. Anakin continued to carefully hack into the security records of the senate building and other sides the Chancellor was likely to visit. They hadn't noted any breach either. Anakin was sure that his father was here, Qui-Gon had told him so but where exactly was he hiding and why?

"_Skywalker?"_

Anakin whirled around, cursing himself for his inattention at not putting his hood up. His face was well known in the entire Republic. Of course it would be only a matter of time until someone recognized him.

But the man facing him with a bewildered stare was, fortunately, not very likely to be one of Palpatine's spies.

"Senator Organa", he said, his shoulders slumping a bit in relief.

Then he saw the senator's hand wander to a blaster at his belt, shock melting to disgust and wariness on his face.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face here again!", he growled. "After what you did to the Jedi – to your friends!"

Anakin flinched. For a moment he had forgotten about Order 66 and that for the world at large, he was still a traitor. He didn't know what shocked him more, the look of hatred on the senator's face, one of Padme's friends who he knew to be a good and honest man, or the fact that the massacre of his fellow Jedi had completely slipped his mind in his worry over his own family.

"Senator, I can explain-"

"I know that we're loosing the war, everyone knows it and I was certainly one of the first to judge the Chancellor for refusing the capitulation the senate voted on. But then I remember what you did, you and your separatist friends and I can't help but think he's right to refuse to bow to you!"

Anakin's face became ashen.

"Senator, I never gave that order! I would never do something like that – it was Palpatine's fault!"

"Don't try to deny it, everyone saw your face!"

"That was a recording from when I told the Council about Palpatines plan, when I tried to warn them!"

"Oh? Then why is it that you are alive while the rest of the Jedi are dead?"

That was like a slap to the face. Anakin felt desperation, shame and anger rise in him. He took a deep breath, trying to release his feelings into the force – but the force was not there anymore.

He was only alive because he'd resigned the Jedi before the order was executed and because he'd been under Vader's protection. That didn't sound suspicious at all.

"I made a couple of mistakes", he admitted, "mistakes with horrible consequences. I know that I carry part of the blame and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. But I am not the monster you make me out to be. I'm trying to help-"

"Help! What could you possibly do to help?"

"Darth Vader is on Corusscant. He's here to kill the Chancellor and probably to conquer the planet as well."

Organa paled at that but Anakin wasn't finished.

"You've all been deceived, Senator. Palpatine is a Sith Lord and he was working together with Count Dooku. This whole war was just a means to an end for them to get more power. When Vader found out about it he killed Dooku and now he's here to kill Dooku's Master." That wasn't entirely true but he didn't have the time to explain his father's twisted mind to Organa.

"You said it yourself, Palpatine has been in office for far too long. He's refusing to give up power even when his government is about to crumble and his planet about to be conquered. He should've resigned years ago. The order that made the clones turn against the Jedi – it wasn't a virus created by Vader it was issued by an inhibitor chip implanted into their heads as embryos. He planned to wipe out my order a _decade _ago."

"So now you have teamed up with him to kill the Chancellor?"

"No", Anakin said and suddenly, what he had to do became so clear to him. "I'm here to stop him. The chancellor has to be punished for his crimes but he will be judged by a council, by the people he wronged. Vader is no longer in control of himself and I may be the only one able to stop him."

To say these words was harder then he would've ever magined. Palpatine was not only responsible for the death of hundreds of nameless Jedi. He was responsible for the death of _the _Jedi, of his Master Obi-Wan. Anakin had a fierce desire for revenge himself. There had been a point where he believed himself to be capable of killing the man no matter what. Even if he were helpless or unarmed, he wouldn't have hesitated.

But that was not the way of the Jedi and more importantly, it wasn't what Obi-Wan would've wanted. If Anakin ever joined the force like Qui-Gon did and met his former Master there, how could he look into his eyes if he succumbed to his anger because of him?

Even when judged properly, Palpatine would still receive a death sentence. Justice would be served. But Anakin wouldn't be the one carrying out the order, he would be distanced from it. The blood would not be on his hands. At least, not literally.

Organa seemed to hesitate.

"You know, if he just made an official demand, the entire planet would probably fall over themselves to give the Chancellor up to him. He's conquered the entire Middle Ring and his army is moving forward ruthlessly. You have no idea how scared everyone is."

"Palpatine wouldn't surrender no matter what. And he is a Sith, even without controlling the clones, he's too strong for anyone to attempt to force him to do it. Even if they did, Vader doesn't want a prisoner, he wants a duel and neither care about civilian casualties."

"And if he has Palpatine, what then? I doubt he'll just walk away from the planet, how are you going to stop him? Do you even know where he is now?"

"No", he admitted. "But if I do nothing, there's no saying how many good people will die in the crossfire. If you help me, maybe Vader will still win. Maybe the Republic will still fall. But as it stands, that's going to happen anyway and at least like this, I can protect you and others from the worst of the backlash."

It took Organa a couple of minutes to think over that during which Anakin started to worry if their heated discussion might attract any unwanted attention from the other customers.

"Fine, I'll help you", the senator said at last. "There's a meeting going on in half an hour. I suppose I could smuggle you in. If you stay close to where the Chancellor is, you'll probably run across Vader on the way."

"Thank you", Anakin said and breathed in relief.

"I'm almost sure I will regret this", Organa muttered but he finally let go of his blaster.

Anakin was eerily reminded of Obi-Wan, which sent another stab of pain through him. Strangely enough, he didn't have a bad feeling about what was to come. Only, he felt he should have. He hadn't realized how much he relied on the premonition the force granted him. To walk to a dangerous mission like this, completely blind and with no guidance - how did normal people ever endure that?

XxX

The detonation shook the entire building. Darth Vader stood at the rim of the big hole in the dome, looking down at the chaos beneath him. He smiled as the sounds of screams reached his ears. Looking down he saw that the debris had buried quite a few people under it. Dozens of pods had been destroyed and the smell of blood and dust was heavy in the air. There was one small island in all the chaos that seemed untouched though. The large chunk of stone that had crashed down right in the middle where the Chancellor stood had been split in two, both parts falling down harmlessly at his sides. Vader discarded the mental shields keeping his force presence hidden and with one precise jump he landed right in front of the Sith Lord, his red lightsaber drawn. For just a moment the old man seemed to glare at him before he jumped back, barely being missed by Vader's opening strike.

"Your ruling days are over, Chancellor Palpatine – or should I say, Darth Sidious?", Vader declared in a loud, booming voice that was heard even over the many screams around him.

If the Sith was upset that his secret was blown, he didn't show it.

"I was wondering when you would find the courage to face me, Lord Vader", he mocked him. "It took you long enough."

"I was busy with more important matters", he returned unconcerned.

The noise of dozens of Clonetroopers rushing to the help of the senators could be heard in the distance. Undoubtedly Sidious had them positioned beforehand, sensing that something would happen today but not knowing exactly what. He had not counted on the room coming down on him, debris blocking all the exits. The clones couldn't use bombs to get through to them in fear of hurting the senators.

Well, he could help with that. Vader raised his arms and dozens of tons of stone and steel rose to the air as if they had decided that gravity suddenly didn't matter anymore. The mass started to float towards Sidious. From the distance it probably looked as if he was hurling it all at the old man at once but as that would produce too much dust for cover, in reality Vader commanded only single large rocks to accelerate at the last moment and shot at the Sith. That way, while the Chancellor dodged the first few, when they came faster and faster he was forced to use his own powers at least to redirect them.

For a moment the two Sith faced each other. Sidious wore a twisted grin at having successfully negated all of Vader's attacks but he only returned the look with a smug smile. It was then that the old man noticed that all around them whispers came up as people had witnessed him using the force to save himself.

Sidious' look of triumph morphed into one of black hatred and his eyes flashed yellow.

"You will regret that", he growled. The next moment, blue lighting shot from his fingertips.

Vader raised his lightsaber to block the attack and grinned widely. Now that all pretenses were gone, the real fight could begin.

Behind the two Sith Lord, buried under several inches of debris and dust laid the motionless form of a Jedi knight, dirty blonde hair crusted over with blood from a head injury, his lightsaber having rolled ahead and out of reach. For the moment nobody noticed his vulnerable body lying there but that was only a matter of time...

XxX

AN: I had some serious trouble starting to write the final battle but at last, it has begun. A new arc of chapters filled with action and melodramatic epicness lies in front of us. Let the games begin!


	52. Dark side boiling

Darth Maul watched as the little girl typed at what looked like lightspeed, letters and numbers dancing across the display far too fast for him to read, let alone understand. Already she had managed to get the ship ready to navigate again. They had made a reset on a few droid squads to get their basic functions online and power up the lasers and ion canons. The ship still had taken a lot of damage from having remained completely without energy for so long but it would do.

Maul was still skeptical. He had a suspicion who the girl was - the coincidence was just too great - but at the same time it didn't make any _sense. _

Even if Ferno had somehow survived his Masters attack - which should've been impossible in itself - how could she suddenly find herself in a human body? She could be a particularity advanced robot or even cyborg but then why would she chose such a small form? Why would she try to deceive him, pretending to remember nothing?

But that didn't fit. An hour ago she had stopped her work and whined to him about her stomach hurting and if maybe she could have some medicine. He'd had to explain to her that she was probably just hungry. At first he'd thought she wanted an excuse to sneak away but when he'd brought her food she'd actually eaten it. More like wolfed it down, really. Then she had looked up at him with those bright green eyes and a big grin as if he'd served her birthday cake, not dried beef.

So, not a robot then.

Considering she had probably been in charge of investigating Order 66, Ferno would have the knowledge necessary to create tiny chips to store a great amount of data and implant them in a human body. But again, why use a child for that? If she was after a longer lifespan, she could've chosen another race. Maybe it was a cloned body, one created from scratch? Not entirely finished obviously as it wasn't grown up but with the blackout it had awoken prematurely.

That seemed to be the best explanation. Maul almost dared to hope that the child didn't carry the mind of the _Executor _in her but her binary abilities seemed to prove otherwise. If her body had been bred during a short time with the help of growth hormones, it would explain her ridiculous hunger as she kept asking for more food.

But if that was indeed Ferno sitting in the brain of that girl with the bright green eyes and the short, curly brown hair in the ridiculously big admiral's shirt and jacket, then why was she so oblivious to the world around her?

Ferno had been too prideful to accept any kind of critique. If one even dared suggest that she might've made a mistake she would unleash a storm of numbers and tables on you that proved that _no, _her calculations had been perfect, thank you very much, no advice needed. Any failures occurring despite that had had a statistically negligible probability and it wasn't _her _fault the enemy was having a lucky day. Not even when it happened again and again because statistical probability didn't really matter for Jedi who had the force on his side. Even Vader made a habit out of laughing in the face of _statistical probability._

Bells on the other hand asked plenty of questions to learn and when she voiced her opinion about something or another, she was quick to surrender to Maul's arguments if they were sound and it didn't seem to bother her to be corrected. If anything, it made her determined to learn even more.

The girl showed a range of emotions that Ferno would never be able to project and while she was a bit _weird, _Maul didn't really feel like he was talking to a droid when he was with her.

After the navigation and weapon systems had been reinstalled, Maul had seriously considered just killing the brat. If there was a save of Ferno in that little head, it wouldn't do to let her live. It would've been all for nothing and he couldn't allow that. But as more time passed and he watched her closely, he came to the conclusion that Bells really was not like Ferno. There were some similarities but she was just a lot more... innocent, care-free, sort of like the AI had been when she had still been the Mother. Only she was a child, eager to learn more and having fun at playing with programs.

Maybe, the Zabrak mused, the AI hadn't bothered to download herself into the chip of an unfinished clone. Maybe she had only started doing so when Vader attacked her system and naturally, in 30 seconds it was impossible to save all her files on it. Her basic program had made it, resulting in Bells having a deep understanding of everything to do with software but little of anything else. Everything she had learned since becoming head AI of the fleet and thus the character she'd formed were only present in bits and pieces. Recordings and data that would make up her memory were lacking completely. It would not surprise Maul to find out Ferno had deemed that most important part of the mind second priority to the knowledge of how to adjust a hyperdrive generator.

Maul had actually liked the Mother before she had gone off to become the evil space nanny from hell so he had reigned in his blood lust and steered his hand from throttling that tiny neck. They would meet up with Lord Vader. Ultimately, the fate of the child lay in his hands.

"We're coming out of hyperspace right about... now!", said child declared in just that moment and Maul looked up. The stars morphed from long white stripes to single points and a moment later, planets and moons and ships filled the window of the bridge.

"Wow", Bells exclaimed with glowing eyes, "so many ships!"

Indeed, there were hundreds of ships in the area. Several Star Destroyers could be seen, accompanied by squadrons of cruisers, bombers and fighters.

"Wah! We're getting weird signals!", Bells exclaimed, pointing to an angry yellow blinking light.

"That'll be my brother, Feral", Maul said and moved to answer the call, giving his code and ID. "We're not scheduled to arrive here so they're suspicious. I'll have it cleared up in a minute and then the fleet can unite once again."

"I thought you wanted to contact your Master as soon as possible", Bells mused aloud.

"He is your Master too", the Zabrak chided her softly, "never forget that. It's only thanks to him that you're alive."

Bells frowned, lost in thought for a moment.

"But", she said then, "isn't it also thanks to him that the blackout happened that almost killed us both?"

"That almost killed _me"_, he corrected her. "Your life was essentially kick-started by it."

They had no time to further argue the issue as Maul had to answer the call of the other Star Destroyer and organize the fleet. With a single ship he couldn't be of much help to his Master and he didn't want to leave Bells alone and unsupervised on the _Executor _either. So instead, he would assemble the entire fleet and bring them to Corusscant. It was time for the Separatists to conquer the Core.

XxX

Darth Vader laughed as he redirected his enemy's lightning, which promptly caused another wall to collapse right onto the incoming rescue team of Clonetroopers. He waited until the screams stopped. Only then did he lift the debris with the force and used it to further attack Sidious. The old man had to draw his own lightsaber after all. He was no longer holding back, betraying his age by jumping through the hall and dodging Vader's missiles, performing all kinds of acrobatic acts that by all means should be impossible. Even Vader was surprised at his agility. He had never really trained much in combat with his former Master who preferred to sit on his throne and do paperwork the whole day while he was the one to go out and wreck havoc amongst his enemies. Either he hadn't wanted to reveal his true expertise, knowing the day would come when his apprentice would betray him or he really had been weakened greatly in that duel with the Jedi Masters.

It didn't matter now anymore. Vader's grip on the force was stronger then his, which basically meant he was the only one throwing stuff at him as it was all too easy for him to wrench control of the rubble from Sidious if he tried the same. That was good too because that way Vader merely had to stand in the middle of the hall, not bothering to hunt down the annoying Sith Lord while attacking from range. The few times the old man dared to close in on him Vader showed him that his raw strength and skill with the lightsaber was not to be underestimated either.

The whole building shook as their fight continued. The senators not too wounded had all fled by now. The roof was no more and large parts of the outer walls began to crumble as well. Soon the view to the streets was opened to them and more screams could be heard as civilians were added to the mix. It was just as well for Vader. The more witnesses to his victory, the better.

"You really are a monster, aren't you?", Sidious asked rhetorically as their sabers were clashing. "A shame we had to meet as enemies."

Vader narrowed his eyes, feeling slightly insulted. How dare the Sith chat with him while in the middle of a battle? Did he underestimate his power? Did he really think he could afford to spend less then 100% of his concentration on the task at hand?

Vader pushed him away and Sidious flipped in the air, landing not quite gracefully on a ledge above him.

"You think the dark side your friend, your ally but it has consumed you. You are drunk on your own power, barely a shadow of yourself..."

"What does that say about you when this shadow is able to defeat you?", he growled back.

Vader felt the power pulse in his veins and it was exhilarating. He could see how Sidious could mistake the large grin on his face as a result of being controlled by the dark but really, it was just the adrenalin. Ever since he 'died' there was no difference between being filled with the light or the dark side as long at it was power. Well, either that or he had simply forgotten how the light side felt, it being ages since he last used it.

"You think yourself a god", Sidious hissed hatefully, "and you have power but you don't have a vision, no ambition. You conquered the whole galaxy and for what? Not to make a difference, not to write history, not even for the sake of ruling. You did it so you could forever stay a child throwing a tantrum. All that power - it's _wasted_ on you."

"Shut the kriff up and let me rip out your throat!", Vader shouted and with another wave of his hand, made the stone crumble under Sidious' feet.

But the old man merely laughed - laughed! - and dodged to the side, retreating to the battlefield that had once been the senate building. He wasn't even trying to attack anymore and it made Vader furious. He knew that tone, that voice. Sidious was playing his mind games with him. That he even dared trying to do that was enough to make his anger spike but there was also a tiny moment of uncertainty. Sidious wouldn't try to talk to him if he didn't think he'd found a weakness to aim for. But Vader had no weakness - there was nothing Sidious could hold against him.

"There's so much anger in you", the Sith Lord continued silkily. "Tell me, why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

Vader moved to grab his throat in a force hold but his next words shocked him enough to lose concentration for a second.

"Did I kill your wife? Did I kill your child?" Sidious grinned, looking as if he was talking about the weather. "Was it me who turned you into a Sith? You were a Jedi before, weren't you? Did I make you kill your friends and comrades? Your Master?"

"I bet you wish", he growled, unwilling to show how close his words were hitting. What was he playing it? It was impossible for him to know these things! It hadn't even happened in this world!

"I know", Sidious said as if reading his mind, "because that's what I planned to do, _Anakin Vader. _Really, did you think nobody would ever find out?"

The Sith Lord halted in his movement, cold sweat running down his neck. "What do you mean?", he snapped, resisting to urge to look around. A couple of Clonetroopers and senators were still around, but they were all too hurt to listen or unconscious.

"I know who you are. I know where you came from - or should I say _when?" _Now it was Sidious who was grinning as he saw Vader's shocked expression.

"Really, I am surprised nobody noticed it earlier. Your great resemblance aside, you share the same name, the same _birthday, _you never really bothered to hide it all that much. Maybe you were counting on your presence being so different in the force? That did manage to mislead me for quite some time. But with your future always clouded as if fate had no hold onto you, as if you were the only one capable of changing the predetermined timeline while at the same time you always managed to cross my plans, you knew every detail and could adapt so well to my reactions as if you knew me better then anyone... A Sith as powerful as you, of course you had to be my apprentice. You didn't manage to kill me in your time so you came back to try again."

Sidious took another step to the side, still smiling at the stunned Vader. Then he leaned down to grab a random unconscious person by the neck, holding his lightsaber at the man's throat as if he were a hostage. Vader was still somewhat overwhelmed that Sidious had known - _for how long? _\- who he was and only felt mild irritation at the thought that the older Sith would think a _hostage_ of all things would do him any good in this situation. That was until Sidious lifted the man's head, showing the blood crusted face that was a mirror image (if slightly younger) of himself.

"Now tell me, what would happen to you if I were to eradicate _your _existence the way you wanted to eradicate _mine?"_

Vader felt his heart miss a beat.

What the _force _was Anakin doing here!? And how - how had he not sensed his presence?

Then it came back to him, of course, Padme. Anakin had distanced himself from the force and by doing so his presence had vanished. Maybe Sidious was right after all, maybe he _had _let himself go, too drunken on his own power when he hadn't even noticed the face of his younger self amongst the victims of his initial attack.

Rage welled up in Vader but he had enough of a mind to contain it before making any hasty movements that might cause Sidious to slit the boy's throat. Though, a bitter part of him whispered, it wouldn't be too much of a loss if the boy was so dense as to come here, defenseless as he was without the force.

Vader raised his chin, looking at Sidious defiantly. "You are wrong", he declared.

"Oh? Don't try to deceive me, _Lord Vader, _I recognize a creation of mine when I see it."

"You are wrong about the purpose of my... travel", he clarified deceptively calm. "It is not that I failed to kill you. No, the memory of your death, pathetic as it was, was an endless source of enjoyment for me these past few years." He was leaning forward, that large crazy grin almost splitting his face in two.

"You forget that I am the Chosen One. I brought balance to the force."

"You became a Sith!", Sidious protested hotly.

"That's right. What better balance is there then to destroy everything and build it anew? It is true, I killed my Master. I killed many other Jedi too. And in the end, I killed you. I did not _choose _to come here and do it all over again. No, this life is a _gift _for me. A gift made by the Living Force itself. And do you know what that means?" Vader grinned, a maniac glint to his eyes. "It means I have all the right to act like a child throwing a tantrum because this universe is my playground. It belongs to _me _and I can do with it whatever the hell I want. I don't want to kill you because you made me a Sith, because you made me stronger and taught me how to get rid of all those pesky bonds that made me weak. I want to kill you because it was _so much fun _the first time around and I want to do it again!"

The younger Sith Lord had now almost reached Sidious. Pure evil glinted in his eyes as he stepped even closer, not blinking when Sidious took a step back, dragging Anakin with him and singeing his skin with the saber.

"You want to know what happens if you kill Anakin? I'll tell you: _absolutely nothing. _That pathetic boy is completely unimportant, a place holder, nothing more. He was fun to play around with because _the irony _but ultimately, I don't need him. His life has no meaning."

Sidious looked torn for just a moment but it passed quickly and his usual smirk got in place again.

"Is that so?", he answered smoothly. He dared to take his eyes off Vader, looking at the young man he was holding. "How interesting to hear."

It was only then that Vader noticed Anakin was no longer unconscious, probably having woken up from the pain of his singed throat. The former Jedi was staring up at him wide eyes, a terrible storm of emotions waging in his eyes. He had heard Vader's last words all too well.

XxX

AN: Jumping from one cliff to the next, hehe.

One of you mentioned Anakin's concern of Sidious being more experienced then Vader. Remember though that Anakin doesn't know Vader has a second life time under his belt. He never fought Sidious and Vader is pretty much his only example for a Sith Lord, ergo he tends to overestimate Sidious.

I really wasn't planning on Sidious finding out but it seemed to fit the situation. Mind you, Anakin DOESN'T know Vader is him from the future, he only heard the last bit about him not caring if he was killed or not. Which as he heard it out of context, looks pretty bad, don't you think? ;-)


	53. Shaking ground

_"I don't need him. His life has no meaning."_

The words echoed in Anakin's head and something ugly raised its head somewhere deep inside of him. He had known it - he had known his father was gone, swallowed up by the dark side that even the last piece of him that made him _good - _the love for his family - had lost any meaning to him and still, hearing the words coming from him, his father, it _hurt. _It hurt more then anything else he'd ever had to endure.

Through all of it, through peace and war, through love and hate, his father had always curbed his plans around him, had never dismissed his voice and put everything aside to talk or fight or help him when he came. Even though he was dark, even though he was crazy, he had loved Anakin. And even if it had brought him more pain then anything else, Anakin had enjoyed knowing he was the center of his father's world.

Hate, he could've accepted. Strange as it sounded but Anakin had decided long ago for himself that it was better to be hated by your loved ones then to loose them. He had risked much in bringing Padme to the Sith and he was so glad she had accepted his choice but he wouldn't have acted differently if she hadn't. He had fought for his children, even knowing that if it left him that weak there was a good chance Vader would take them in and raise them himself, raising them to hate their own father.

Even Obi-Wan - Anakin wished so much he would've just killed Palpatine before he could make that blasted order, even if it meant abandoning the Jedi way, even if his Master would never forgive him for it. He had known about the order, had known about the clones but at that time Sidious' true identity had still been a secret to him. Still it had taken him great effort not to charge blindly into the senate and kill the man himself, even now that it wouldn't bring back his Master.

Anakin had accepted that by choosing to remain a Jedi, if not in name but in heart, his father might grow to hate him. He could've endured that.

But what his father was showing him now was not hatred. It was indifference and somehow, that was much, _much _worse.

His father did not care if he lived or died.

For a moment the eyes of the two Anakins met. There was surprise there for a second but the emotion did not quite suffice to cloud the disdain in the Sith's eyes. It wasn't a bluff. His father looked down at his weak son, force-blind and at the blade of an enemy Sith and he was _disgusted _by him.

That moment, something in Anakin broke.

As terrible as the moment was though, Anakin had been trained excessively to act under stress. Using the tense atmosphere that seemed to stun the two adversaries, Anakin stepped on the old man's foot behind him heavily and in a moment of surprise, rammed him his elbow in the face.

Sidious did _not _see that coming. Maybe the blind spot Anakin provided in the force included his future as well, maybe Sidious had shared Vader's opinion about Anakin's dismissible strength but whatever the reason, the young man managed to free himself. Out of instinct he tried to call his lightsaber to his hand only to realize that it would not come.

"He might not be much at the moment", Sidious muttered with dark amusement while Vader tensed up, ready to start up their duel again, "but with a little training, I'm sure he could surpass you, _Vader."_

"Don't you dare", Vader hissed coldly but Sidious merely smiled and kept talking, half turning to the former Jedi.

"You heard it yourself, my boy. He doesn't care about you. He would sacrifice your life without a second thought. You don't owe him anything. He's just going to destroy everything you love."

"As if you're any better!", Anakin shouted hotly. "Because of you, Obi-Wan is dead!"

"Are you sure that is my fault? And even if it were - don't you think Lord Vader would've had the means to save him if he wanted to spare you the pain?"

Vader looked furious but he didn't object even as Sidious turned his questioning gaze on him.

Anakin felt cold.

"Think about it, Anakin. Think about everything bad that ever happened in your life. Can you recall a single time when Vader didn't have something to do with it?"

He couldn't.

That time his best friend had died, murdered by slave traders. When he'd almost lost Padme and Obi-Wan on Geonosis. The endless nights lying awake because he had to keep so many secrets, his correspondence with his father, Order 66... His dream about Padme dying. Leaving the Jedi.

Vader had always been there, in the background.

"You are not _my _marionette, you are his. Aren't you sick of it?"

He was. But...

"He was there during all the bad times", he admitted, "and maybe even caused some of them. But he was also there during the good times."

Being freed as a slave. Being saved from the Hutts. The numerous times he had spared his life during the war and kept secret about (and in his own twisted way even supported) his marriage to Padme. He'd shown him how to save his wife and children.

"You say I don't owe him anything? That is simply not true", Anakin whispered more to himself. "I owe him my _life."_

Sidious just looked at him coldly.

"He is not even your father."

Anakin's eyes widened and he stared at the old man. "What?"

"Enough", Vader whispered, standing just a few feet away but Sidious kept talking.

"He's been lying to you for your whole life. Do you want to know the truth? Do you want to know about your true origins? Your true fate? I can tell it to you."

"I said that's enough!" Vader shouted and with a whip of red light he slashed at the other Sith who had to jump back to avoid being sliced in half.

Anakin merely stared at him. Why was he reacting this aggressively? Sidious' words couldn't possibly be true. The very notion was ridiculous. Of course Vader was his father. Who else could it possibly be?

But the Sith Lord was fuming with rage, the dark side coiling around him so powerfully even Anakin with his almost non-existent senses felt a shiver run down his spine. Why was this upsetting him so much? It was rather predictable that Sidious would try to pit them against each other. They had even spoken about the possibility before and besides, hadn't his father admitted just a minute ago that Anakin didn't mean anything to him anyway? Then why was he so angry?

Ironically, Sidious' words meant to drive the two away from each other lightened a tiny spark of hope in Anakin's chest. His father may have lost control but that didn't meant he couldn't get it back.

The former Jedi threw himself to the side as Vader summoned a true whirlwind of stone missiles, all targeted at the other Sith Lord. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe his father directed it at him on purpose but between all the rubble suddenly flying around, Anakin spotted his lightsaber. He managed to grab it out of the air.

The chaos had evolved to a small hurricane. Most of the rubble missed Anakin (on purpose, he hoped) but he was hit a few times as well and had to seek refuge in a hole left from a ripped out senator's pod. Sidious was at the edge of the storm, trying to pile up large chunks of stone in front of him to protect himself. They were usually ripped from his grasp quite fast.

Anakin looked down at the lightsaber in his hand, then back to Sidious. He didn't have the force, he didn't have a chance against the Sith Lord. Or did he? Palpatine had been unprepared for his attack when he had freed himself from his grip. Anakin didn't have premonition on his side, the power to know when his enemy would strike next. But could it be that during to him being cut off from the force, that he was force blind as well as invisible? Maybe it didn't matter that his reflexes were reduced to human standards, if the other force sensitives couldn't predict his movements either. Sidious would still be stronger and faster then him but if he could catch him off guard, that didn't have to matter. Slowly an idea formed in his head.

XxX

"Come to me, Anakin... I can give you all the knowledge you desire", Darth Sidious said barely loud enough for the boy to hear him. Skywalker had retrieved his lightsaber but he was looking indecisively between the two Sith Lords as if unsure who to turn it on. Finally the boy took a deep breath and took a step towards Sidious.

"What are you doing!?", Vader barked out, the whirlwind of destruction around him still moving fast but not attacking.

Sidious saw the conflict in the boy, in his eyes, in his stiff posture even though he still couldn't feel a thing from him. He was cloaking his strong presence with an amazing expertise, almost as if it was unconscious, unintentional even.

"I'm sorry", Anakin whispered, giving his older self such a heartbroken look. "But you... you're not yourself anymore. I don't know who you are. I don't know anything anymore."

Sidious couldn't help a traitorous small smile. He knew he'd do it, he would get the younger Skywalker on his side at last and the stupid boy would destroy himself.

"Anakin...", Vader growled in a warning. He looked like he wanted nothing more then rip them both to shreds but Anakin was too close to Sidious already. Maybe it really would have no effect on him if his younger self died but he was certainly attached to the boy. Sidious could use that.

"I'm sorry, father...", the boy muttered as he stepped next to Sidious.

Suddenly there was an explosion of anger and hatred rolling off his counterpart. All doubts of maybe this being a setup vanished as Sidious saw Vader's reaction, heard his roar of fury. Anakin winced, taking a step back in fear. The dark side was so powerful, Sidious was surprised it didn't force the young one to his knees all by itself. The Sith Lord prepared to erect a force shield to keep the madly spiraling rubble from hitting him.

And then out of nowhere there was a lightsaber at his throat.

"That's enough", Anakin said, voice only trembling slightly. "The fight ends here."

Vader, who had been just one second away from crushing them both, halted in the middle of directing his dark power towards them.

Sidious was shocked for a moment. How could this happen? He had not sensed this coming. Skywalker's indecision and desperation had been so plain on his face, he had ignored the fact that he still couldn't feel a thing about him from the force. Vader's outrage at seeing his younger self turn against him had been real, he was sure of that but the boy... The boy had played him. Sidious had dismissed him, allowed him to get behind him and now he was paying the price.

"Stupid boy", he muttered, staring hatefully at the blue blade. "You could've killed me with that move. Now, it's too late."

He turned around quickly, his own lightsaber flashing. Then, everything happened very fast.

Anakin raised his lightsaber to block Sidious' incoming strike. At the same time Vader attacked. Being too far away he reached out with the force and commanded the very ground they stood upon, which began to move.

Sidious had a split second of warning as the force urged him to move and he stepped to the side. That forced him to break from Skywalker, who was still standing strong. Sidious turned to block the incoming spikes of sharpened metal Vader send to him. He felt that if those managed to hit him it would be over. But even as he succeeded to overcome that danger, the force failed to warn him of the one at his back. In the moment of intense battle Sidious relied fully on his force senses and when faced with an opponent, even one of lesser skill, whose actions he couldn't predict, that was a grave mistake.

Anakin reacted by instinct as he saw the opening in Sidious' defense. It wasn't the instinct strengthened from the force, it was one honed from years of training. There was just one slash, the lightsaber meant to be able to cut through steel barely feeling any resistance and suddenly the Sith's lightsaber was sailing through the air.

The sudden shock of pain prevented Sidious from reacting fast enough even as the force was screaming at him. The next barrage of spikes formed of stone hit him square on and he was thrown backwards as his body was pierced at multiple points.

Then the pain hit him. Sidious let out a screech and as he raised his arms his eyes widened in horror, seeing the two blackened stumps where his hands used to be. Hateful yellow eyes moved from the boy who seemed to be surprised by his own actions to his older counterpart, on whose face a grin was slowly spreading.

Things certainly didn't look in his favor.

XxX

AN: Alright, that was... not as hard as i imagined. Normally I have problems writing fight scenes but this one went smoothly once the inspiration hit me.

We are talking about Sidious so I feel it is entirely proper to have the duel be more about mind games and trying to talk your enemies into serving you rather then an actual lightsaber battle. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank all of you for your nice reviews! I admit it is so much fun messing with you and leaving you hanging

You probably suspect this already but the finale isn't over. No, it jas only just begun. *evil laugh*


	54. Force Unleashed

RT-7958 was a fairly new droid. No actually, that was not true. He was a fairly old droid who had only been recently activated after a rather thorough memory wipe. He was a commander droid, the highest ranking one on the Super Star Destroyer _Executor _and the first one who received any signals from the lesser commandeering droids thorough the ship when there was a problem.

Honestly, that was not what he had been build for. With such a massive ship, there should be a droid with a better processor or an AI or something. He had barely enough capabilities to sort through all the messages frequently send to him. In his humble opinion, that was some shoddy planning but who was he to argue?

Just now he received another transmission from the other end of the ship.

"Eh, Commander?", a distinctly mechanical voice asked. "This is QW-345 from the hyper regulation. I'm kinda confused here."

"What is the problem?", RT-7958 asked, no longer exasperated.

"One of my droids reports a funny looking box sticking to the B-Sector reactor." That was one of five reactors fueling the hyperdrive. "It looks a bit, you know, _explosive. _Do we have a self destruction battle plan or something?"

"Negative", RT-7958 answered as he was not aware of such a thing. "No self destruction plan. Take the box and analyze it."

"Roger that, Sir, I already sent someone to collect it and also to look at the other four reactors just to be safe. Problem is they haven't come back..."

RT-7958's processor began working faster. If someone placed explosives at all the minor reactors and managed to get them to go off at the same time it would pretty much have the same effect as hitting the main reactor without having to go through all the tight security around the latter. Chances were pretty good that this was an enemy sabotaging their ship. He had to contact the general and organize an extensive search to find out how the intruder had managed to get on board.

RT-7958 raised his hand for the transmission button to give his commands to QW-345 but suddenly his arm wouldn't move. No matter how often he sent the command to his limb, it was frozen in the middle of the air.

There was a strange, harsh breathing sound behind RT-7958 as the door slid open. He had never heard such a sound before and if he had been organic, the chilling sound would've made him shiver.

RT-7958 turned around his heard a full 180 degrees and caught sight of... something, that seemed to be a massive black droid. The figure was a towering black and silver durasteel armored behemoth with a smooth helmet over a black breathing mask with large, insect- like eyes. The battle droid, for it could be nothing else, was holding up one hand, the inner workings of the steel contraption clearly visible through the lack of exoskeleton, in his direction. The gesture itself didn't look all that threatening but the fact that RT-7958's arm was suddenly crumbling for no apparent reason, the durasteel snapping and distorting like a twig, erased all question whether or not this was an enemy.

"Attention, attention", RT-7958 called out, activating his channel to the bridge. Before he could give any further warning through, the hand wandered a bit higher and suddenly there was such a high pressure around his head. The hand closed to a fist and RT-7958 was no more.

XxX

"At last", Vader muttered, taking his time to step forward, his red glowing lightsaber held loosely at his side. The whirlwind of destruction around him was slowly dying down but Anakin wasn't fooled. There was nothing calm about his father in that moment, just the quiet, _hungry _expectation before the beast went in for the kill. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"It's quite funny", Vader said in an almost cheerful manner, looking down at his foe, "how similar you look to Dooku now. I ended his life in much the same way as I'm going to end yours now."

Anakin chanced a look at the older Sith Lord. He shouldn't have.

Darth Sidious was a mess. Vader's last attack had pierced his body at multiple spots, drenching his dark senator's tunic in blood. There was something white sticking out of his side, looking suspiciously like a rip. His legs were trembling weakly, unable to support his weight any longer as he was lying on the ground, still staring somewhat numbly at the two blackened stumps. That's what made Anakin's stomach churn the most. He'd acted on instinct, utilizing years of training to disable his opponent. He'd never hurt someone this severely though. The smell of burned flesh made him gag. And yet...

Sidious must've caught the way he looked to the side guiltily. Suddenly he was wailing, backing away from Vader in fear and shouting for Anakin to help him, to save him. It was... pathetic.

"Try throwing lighting at us now", Vader mocked and the former Jedi couldn't help but share his satisfaction.

Then the Sith Lord raised his saber, aiming to end it all. The red blade was already fizzing down when at the last moment, Anakin called out: "Stop it!"

Miraculously, Vader did stop, the blade just an inch from Sidious' throat. Slowly the man looked up, shooting a dark look at his younger self.

"You already got to cut off his hands", he said. "I get to cut off his head."

"No", Anakin managed to get out. He threw a look at the beaten Sith. He wanted to see _it _dead so much but that was not the Jedi way. "No, don't kill him. He should... He must answer for his crimes but he will do it facing military court."

It was impossible to say which Sith looked more incredulous at this declaration.

"_Excuse me?!"_

"You heard me", Anakin said, finding his resolve. "He is too severely hurt to be a danger anymore. Let's... just arrest him."

"_I _am head of the military court of the Confederation and I judge him guilty, to be executed immediately", Vader snapped and raised his lightsaber anew.

"Father!", Anakin all but begged, laying a hand on the older man's shoulder to stop him.

"Please. You're letting your anger consume you."

"Well yes, that's what being a Sith is all about."

"You have to come back", he insisted. "The fighting is over - the war is over. Now is the time to remember why you did it all."

For a moment it seemed as if Vader was going to argue the issue but then, unexpectedly even for his younger self, he relented.

"You know what? You're right", he said and Anakin let out a breath.

"Death _is_ too good for the bastard."

The former Jedi gasped as all of sudden, the dark presence around his father doubled in power. What had been a tingle at the edges of his weakened senses suddenly became a massive headache and he sunk to his knees as Darth Vader's power spiked. The Sith Lord had sheathed his saber and reached out with one hand, fingers spread above Sidious' head. He was concentrating hard, the power around him growing and growing.

Dark clouds began to form on the sky. The rubble began to rise yet again, whirling around in a storm that was accompanied by growling thunder.

Anakin couldn't stand it. The darkness was so absolute, so strong - and it wasn't even directed at him! Sidious' yellow eyes widened, staring into Vader's that had taken on a red glint. They were fighting a duel of the mind, Anakin realized. He tried to clumsily feel for his connection to his father to try and stop whatever he was doing but even though he could sense his dark power now, he still couldn't reach him. He was farther away then ever.

All of sudden, it was over. Sidious slumped over, trembling as if under the effects of Sith lighting. He was muttering incomprehensible things. In one moment he caught Anakin's eye and the young man could only stare.

Sidious' eyes were _blue_.

"What have you done?", Anakin asked. His father's presence was still very much oppressive but it began to withdraw slowly.

"Don't you recognize it?", Vader asked mockingly. "It's the same technique you have used as well."

"You..."

"Yes, I have taken his powers of the force. He is no longer Darth Sidious. He's merely some weak Chancellor submitting to the Conqueror of the Galaxy."

"But...!" Anakin's eyes shot over to his father, regarding him with worry. He remembered how terrible he'd felt after using that technique, not to mention that huge sacrifice of severing one's own connection to the force. But Vader's presence was still strong, the darkness still singing happily around him. That's when he remembered there were two ways to cut someone off from the force. Instead of synchronizing his aura with the other Sith Lord's, Vader had overpowered him violently and forced his mind to erect a barrier before it was being ripped to shreds by the pressure.

One last time Vader raised his hand and with a single wave of it, he sent the old man to sleep. With no protection whatsoever and weakened as he was, the mighty Sith Lord was susceptible to even the simplest mind trick.

Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat. He really didn't know if he should count that as a win or not.

"Does that mean... it's over now?", he asked, barely daring to hope.

"No... it has only just begun." With that Vader raised his head to the sky. The storm was still going strong but there was something off about the lighting that could be seen occasionally. Now that he paid attention to it, Anakin could clearly make out the sounds of explosions in the distance.

"What is that?", he asked breathlessly.

Vader's expression darkened. "That is the Separatist fleet", he growled. "That is Lady Ferno. It seems she has survived... And she's come to kill me."

XxX

"We can't just bomb the station", Feral argued. He was pacing on the bridge of his Star Destroyer, which was annoying as it meant his holografic image randomly vanished.

"What if our Master is on it? We should wait for him to contact us."

"Did you even read my report?", Maul returned angrily. "It's been _days _since any of us last heard from him. He's either dead, a captive or still bidding his time, there's no reason for him to be on the station. We have to bomb it or we don't stand a chance getting close enough to the surface to dispatch any ships."

Feral wanted to argue further but he was cut off by a sudden spike of... something. Something inherently dark and... furious.

The two Sith shuddered. The disturbance of the force was so great that neither could breathe for a moment. It was as if their Master was holding their throats tightly, ruthlessly closing off their airway.

Maul and Feral had both taken care to shield their presence when they approached Corusscant as to not tip off Sidious. They were still connected to their Master but they couldn't reach his mind. It was as if he was just too far away even though they were in the same solar system. His mind was shrouded and unreachable. He was blocking them out.

But anybody, connected or not would have been able to feel Darth Vader's anger in that moment. It was truly frightening.

"Damn it", Feral cursed and looked to the side distractedly.

Maul raised an eyebrow at him but his brother seemed to pay attention to something he couldn't see.

"Who let the damn kid in here?", he shouted shortly before throwing Maul a glare.

When Maul had joined the _Executor _with the rest of the Separatist fleet, he had ordered Bells to stay with Feral. For one, he just wanted to get rid of the kid that might or might not be a reincarnated evil AI. However, they had also decided that the _Executor _with Maul as Commander would lead the assault on the core. Fire would concentrate on this ship which was just as well as it was still very much damaged and would have to undergo extensive repairs or maybe be rebuilt anyway. However, that also meant it wasn't exactly a place for a child to stay.

Of course Feral had ordered the child to go to a heavily warded section of the ship and fully intended to forget about her - but apparently she had found a way to sneak onto his bridge.

Feral stood still, obviously listening to someone Maul couldn't see over the holo transmission. Then he turned back to his brother with an unreadable expression.

"Brother, you better turn on the local news", he said.

Maul scowled but did as he said, switching on a second holo projector which broadcast news of the planet. As expected the channel was in a state of panic from their impending invasion. But wait, there was a report on a separate attack on the senate. Some shaky pictures were shown too.

"Did we send any bombers down there?", he asked with a scowl.

"None that I know of. But this happened recently. Like, just a minute ago."

Around the same time that they felt the spike of power from their Master.

"Well, at least now we know where he is", Maul muttered.

"I'm gonna bomb the station now", Feral said with a sigh. They would hit the headquarters of the clones.

"Make sure they leave the spaceport alone", Maul reminded him. It would be his mission to distract the outer planetary defense and hopefully take out a couple of their battle stations. As soon as they started dispatching the invasion ships, it would be suicidal to try and reach the surface. He would have to wait until Corusscant officially capitulated before he could get to his Master. He just hoped that Sidious would be dealt with by then.

"Is there something else?", Feral asked when his brother stayed silent but didn't end the transmission.

"No, it's just... I have a bad feeling about this", Maul muttered. That didn't have to mean anything. He'd had that gut wrenching feeling ever since he woke up on the damaged ship. It had been haunting him for days but he couldn't make head or tails of it. It probably had something to do with that blasted child.

"I know", Feral then answered unexpectedly. "I feel it as well."

Maul looked back at his brother, surprised. "You feel it too?"

The Zabrak nodded. "It's almost as bad as _that day... _You have to be careful, brother. Promise me."

Maul felt a painful stab at the reminder of their missing brother. This was supposed to be a three-man conference.

Maul knew that his mission was a dangerous one. He was maneuvering a heavily damaged ship against an overwhelming fleet after all. Sill he was confident in his abilities. He would make it through this. He had to.

"I promise", he told his brother and only then ended the call.

Maul threw a glance at the radar. Another squad of fighters had been send after his ship. The Sith moved to give the command to his droid crew to prepare for the assault. If he could adjust their position correctly so that the cannons faced the small moon holding the closest defense station of the planet he could probably buy some time.

He was in the middle of typing when suddenly the automatic doors behind him slid open. Maul turned, expecting to see one of the droids with a report of some sort. Instead, he found himself face-to-face with a looming black figure, wearing something that vaguely resembled Skywalker's training apparel.

He _looked _like a droid, at least on the surface with that smooth helmet and armored body. The steel cords and gears were clearly visible in his legs and arms but Maul immediately felt something _wrong _around him. Whatever the race, this being was alive and it was emitting a definite force presence. It was not as astonishingly powerful as Vader's or Sidious' but it was so full of _hatred _Maul was momentarily stumped by it.

The Sith apprentice had practiced the dark arts extensively, had learned to utilize anger, fear and frustration but he still had a firm grip on those emotions. This man - if it was a man at all - gave off no such feeling. His emotions, only marginally hidden so as to not alert everyone around him to his presence, were pure and primal. There was nothing there except a desire to destroy and kill.

Maul stood slowly, never leaving the eyes off the figure as the force was screaming at him of _danger._

"Who are you?", he wanted to know. "How did you get in here?"

There was no answer except a red lightsaber coming to life in the man's hand. He lunged forward suddenly, aiming for Maul's heart. A moment later the Sith felt a searing pain and he gasped, yellow eyes widening. He guessed now he knew where the bad feeling came from.

XxX

AN: Did nobody see that coming? The thing about Vader taking Sidious' force powers, I mean. (I don't blame you if you're puzzled about that armored guy on the Ex.) Of course yet another thing that wasn't planned but once I had invented that technique it was kinda clear for me from the beginning that it's the perfect fate for the old geezer.

About Vader knowing better then letting Sidious talk – he _did _try to stop him, remember?

Also... how would you use force lighting without your hands? I mean sure, somewhere in the expanded universe there's probably some fucked up technique that let's you do that (though Dooku couldn't) but just like I find the whole "Sidious comes back in a cloned body" rather ridiculous, I don't really support that story either. Maybe I could be convinced if I actually read the story but... well, I'm rather tied up by Force Unleashed right now. Maybe someday. Then again, maybe not. (Definitely not when Sidious is coming back and Vader isn't. Cause what kind of sense does a galaxy make without Vader-so-awesome-epic-music-starts-to-play-every-time-he-enters-a-room?)


	55. Size does not matter

"Why would Bellatrix try to kill you?", Anakin shouted over the noise of the storm and the dozens of ships filling the sky to rise against the new threat. Last time he checked the AI had done everything in her power to keep his father safe.

"Does it really matter?", Vader answered with a scoff. "Maybe she woke up when I shut her down. That would be ironic. Anyway, I can sense great danger from up there. They certainly don't wish us well."

Suddenly from all around the crashed dome they stood in, transport ships rose. They were filled to the brink with clone warriors, all of them pointing their blasters at them. Anakin felt his heart sink at the sight of them even as his father readied his lightsaber. If these people attacked now, they were as good as dead.

One of the ships sank lower and Anakin's eyes widened as he saw the figure leading the clones.

"Bail Organa!?"

Indeed, the senator looked quite bruised and battered but he was alive.

"Senator Organa", Vader scoffed. His hand flexed in a grip that Anakin knew was the prerequisite to throwing his lightsaber at an enemy and he tensed, prepared to step in.

"Lord Vader", the senator returned, head held high.

"Have you come to die?"

"No. I have come to capitulate."

Vader's eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"You have defeated Chancellor Palpatine and there is serious doubt now about the legality of his position. He is also under suspect of having committed crimes against the Republic. As one of the last remaining members of the senate that haven't fled yet, I acknowledge your victory. With your permission we will take the Chancellor into custody until he can be judged. If you would call back your fleet we will offer no resistance."

"No resistance?" Vader laughed. "Don't take me for a fool, senator. You of all people would never acknowledge my authority. You just want to buy time to build up your forces elsewhere."

"Father, please! They have given up", Anakin urged him. Still he knew it was no use. Vader did not control the fleet heading for them and he could not let the senator know that. Even if he wanted to accept the capitulation, he couldn't.

Anakin saw his father ready his weapon. Determined he stepped in front of him.

"With your permission", he said between clenched teeth, "I will go up to the flagship and relay the change of plans."

What he really was offering was of course to remove whatever danger was on that ship and to keep it from bombing the planet. He didn't think that Ferno was to blame for this. She had gone to great lengths to be with his father. Even if he had tried to destroy her, she wouldn't hate him for it. She was unable to.

"There is nothing up there for you to do", Vader growled. If it really was Ferno, he didn't have a chance fighting her on her home turf.

"I don't want any more blood to be shed today", the former Jedi returned, throwing a meaningful glance at the bodies surrounding them. He would not go up there to fight but to investigate.

For a couple of tense seconds, father and son stared at each other… At last though, Vader deactivated his lightsaber.

"Fine, you may go. Don't take too long, my patience isn't endless."

Anakin nodded gladly and sprinted over to one of the transport ships. Faced with the expressionless clones he winced for a moment. What might they think of him? He was the one who had given them an order to go against everything they believed in. There had been a time when he had been one of the most respected generals in their army but now?

The clones didn't say anything to him. They merely helped him to find a ship that would bring him up and a few minutes later he was off.

XxX

The lightsaber had barely missed Darth Maul, grazing his side. The Sith made a backflip to land on top of the console, bringing some distance between him and his opponent.

"How did you manage to get here?", he growled but the figure didn't answer.

"Fine, let's do it your way."

Maul activated his lightsaber, the two blades springing to life at each end of the handle as he got into his fighting stance.

Then the creature spoke and his dark, raw voice seemed to come out of a deep, dark hole.

"Darth Maul... You are Vader's apprentice. Tell me where he is!"

Maul scoffed at the clueless idiot. "Like I'm gonna tell you anything."

With that he charged ahead, his saber whirling around at an incredible speed. The cyborg answered with an attack on his own, his style surprisingly defensive. Maul utilized the force, pushing the figure away to gain an advantage but he barely moved. The dark side began to rise around them. With a frown the Sith realized his opponent was trying to wretch control over it from him. The attempt was crude but powerful. He was an out of control force sensitive but he had to have had at least a minimum of training in the dark side. One of Sidious' apprentices, perhaps? It seemed the most likely.

But Maul was more experienced in handling the dark side. He had been trained by the best after all. It took him some effort but he managed to get the upper hand. He caught the ripped out console part the cyborg threw at him and launched it right back. Using the force to accelerate his speed, he sprinted forward and used the momentum to deliver a powerful strike with his lightsaber.

He could feel the dark side move like waves between them, different from the violent clash when he faced against an overwhelming foe like Vader or a light side user but not the same powerful energy that usually wiped out his non-sensitive or mechanic victims. The dark side got stronger the more negative feelings were fed into it and this man's hatred overshadowed everything Maul had ever seen. Still he did not know how to use it most efficiently and Maul fully intended to use that to his advantage.

Maul force pushed his enemy away and had to duck a moment later when the cyborg threw his lightsaber at him with a roar of fury. He switched his grip, his saber half behind him and held out the other hand. Powerful blue lighting sprung from his fingertips. The red lightsaber was already on its way of spinning back to his owner who was just barely able to catch it before Maul's attack connected. He was too late to properly block the lighting though and the power behind the attack forced him to his knees. Surprisingly though, he barely gave a grunt of pain. With a scowl the Sith doubled his efforts with no visible result.

As soon as the lighting stopped, the cyborg was on his feet again. Smoke was rising from his artificial limbs and he moved visibly slower. His power spiked again, his pain giving him more energy. His body must be quite damaged but it seemed his hatred and the force still kept him going.

"Bloody lunatic", Maul muttered and whirled his lightsaber around again to block the incoming attack.

Suddenly the bridge was being flooded by fluctuating orange light and a wailing noise could be heard as an alarm went off.

Maul jumped high into the air, giving him some leverage to find out what was wrong. He cursed as he realized the course of the ship had not been properly corrected. The _Executor _was still heading right towards Corusscant and getting dangerously close to the atmosphere.

"You've got to be kidding me", he growled, sending another force push at the cyborg and hurried to the console to correct the course away from a potentially devastating crash. That's what he got for banning the AI and relying on droids. Come to think of it he hadn't received any messages from the navigation crew in some time. What the hell were those idiots doing!?

The force screamed a warning at him and Maul whirled around, blocking a red lightsaber as the cyborg attacked him anew.

"Idiot, I have to turn the ship away or we're both gonna die!", he shouted, frustrated that he couldn't pilot the ship and fight another Sith at the same time. This was a Super Star Destroyer after all, it required a crew of at least 20 for the bridge alone at all times and Maul was not a trained pilot.

"He's there, isn't he?", the cyborg said, breathing loudly. "Vader is on that planet. I can feel it..."

Maul cursed and tried to push him away again but this time his opponent was prepared and fought back. He couldn't seriously _want _the ship to crash on the capital planet, could he? It would be certain death for them both!

Other lights and alarms went crazy, several communications coming in but Maul was too busy getting rid of the creature. Concentrating with all his might he moved to hold him in a force grip and for a moment the cyborg just floated in the air as the pressure closed in on him. Maul concentrated his efforts on his mechanical limbs, crushing and bending the durasteel like it was a bunch of straws but before he could fully incapacitate him, the creature let out a powerful wave of the force, putting Maul off balance.

"Warning, outer plating in sector A is superheating", a mechanical voice called out from one of the alarms. "Impact in five minutes."

"Shit."

XxX

The Super Star Destroyer was coming closer at an alarming speed. Anakin threw a worried look at the radar of his 'borrowed' starfighter. It was high time the battleship pulled up as its distance to the surface was rapidly diminishing. He could even see the tip of the metal monster turning orange from the heat of entering the atmosphere.

Anakin didn't think Ferno would subject her precious ship to such danger but just in case it would be unwise to dock in the hangar bay. Instead, he maneuvered his ship as close to the bridge as he dared. None of the lasers or ion cannons made any attempt to shoot him down. He had to push it to its very speed limit to keep the two ships at the same level. He managed to land on the surface, the whole ship shaking with the strain but being pressed close to it at the same time.

Anakin drew his lightsaber and rammed it into the ground and the metal plating on the ship underneath. He had managed to land close to the windows of the bridge so he only had one layer to get through. He managed to produce a decent hole, kicked it in and jumped down into the room below before the automatic energy barriers protecting the bridge could shoot up. Half a second later he had to duck as a red lightsaber came fizzing at his head.

For a moment the former Jedi could only gape at the two figures battling each other on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer. Darth Maul was swinging his giant two bladed lightsaber, blue lighting quivering around the red plasma beams and casually slicing through the floor and console parts trying to get through the defense of a man wearing what looked suspiciously like his father's discarded Sith armor. It was certainly not a sight he had expected when he came here.

For now Maul seemed to have the upper hand. Anakin had no intention to waste any time and so he only spared the two idiots a glare before getting to work at the console. He could figure out what their problem was later, now he had to prevent the ship from crashing on Corusscant and killing millions of innocent civilians.

"Right on time, boy", the Sith apprentice muttered when he saw what he was doing. The distraction cost him though as the armored guy force pushed him away and the next moment, a red lightsaber crashed into the console next to Anakin, barely missing his hands.

"What the hell!?", Anakin shouted as a whole number of alarms went off. He turned to the man angrily, not the least bit bothered by the dark mask that he had worn himself for some time.

"I'm trying to save all our lives and millions of others here, give me a break!"

"Anakin...", the man said in a raw voice which the former Jedi knew was further darkened by the built in voice distortion device. "You...!"

He didn't get the chance to say any more because Maul was violently hauling him away from Anakin.

"I'll take care of this lunatic, you make sure the ship stays intact."

"No! Vader has to die, I have to kill him!", said lunatic was shouting.

Anakin just threw him a look of disgust. He knew his father had many enemies but to kill him while sacrificing not only ones own life but also the lives of so many others? That wasn't the Jedi way, hell it wasn't even the Sith way, it was just madness.

Anakin began to work again, typing in commands, his eyes flying desperately over the displays. But it was futile.

"We're coming in too fast!", he called out, genuine fear walling up in him. If he couldn't stop the ship, they would all die. His father would die. He would die.

"I can't pull it up!"

The lightsaber had destroyed a few essential controls and there was just _no time-_

"Impact in 1 minute."

Suddenly Anakin was being hurled away from the console. Something smooth was being pressed into his hand and it took him a moment to recognize Maul's lightsaber. The Sith himself jumped on top of the console, facing the giant window and the rapidly approaching planet. Anakin was able to swing the weapon just in time to block the enemies red blade aiming for the Zabrak's unprotected back.

Now tied up in a duel of his own, Anakin had only a glance to spare for the Sith apprentice who just stood there unmoving, arms held out wide and fingers curled like claws with an expression of intense concentration on his face.

"Come on... Master, help me...!", he muttered and Anakin realized with a mix of horror and awe that Maul was trying to stop the Super Star Destroyer using the force. And he could feel it... Not as clearly as he had felt his father's power on Corusscant but he could definitely feel the force respond to the Zabrak. For a moment the proof that his force sense was returning made his heart skip a beat but he berated himself for allowing himself to get distracted by something like that when they were still heading head first to their doom.

XxX

Darth Vader scowled, watching the sky darken. The force screamed to him of danger but as he reached out with his senses, he couldn't get any hint of where the danger was coming from. Just _everywhere._

The clones had taken the unconscious form of Darth Sidious with them. Vader had watched one of them giving him a good kick against the head and a light mind probe revealed that they were aware of who really had given them the order to kill the Jedi. Anakin must have conferred with Organa who then told the clones. They were bred to obey, true, but they were loyal to the government. Vader had taken his time to research this, they weren't loyal to the Republic or democracy or even Palpatine but just the government. The Sith Lord _had _intended to leave the Empire in his hands should he be able to defeat him and fulfill the rule of two after all so they couldn't be bound to a single person. Not to mention that it would've been suspicious.

Thus it was no wonder that the clones would abandon the Chancellor as soon as he was charged with treason and the government had all but switched over to him. They had been trained to keep order and if Vader was the only way out of chaos, they would follow him.

But he could worry about the clones later. The danger up there was far more important.

Darth Vader closed his eyes and connected with the force effortlessly. Slowly a picture began to form in his mind, a picture of his own flagship, heading straight at-

His eyes flew open. This was far more serious than he had thought. It was too late to get himself a transport, he wouldn't make it in time. At least Anakin was out of reach.

As soon as his thoughts wandered to the boy, Vader tried to connect to the mind of his son instinctively. There was... something there where just a black hole used to be. He noticed somewhat detached that it appeared his younger self was gaining back his force sensitivity but it was still far too weak to do anything. Even for him the sensation was too faint to connect to.

Maybe he should feel happy or relieved that Anakin would make it - if he was smart enough to keep out of the way of the self-destroying Super Star Destroyer. But his heart was still so filled with anger it was hard to feel anything else, even worry about his own fate. He was just so furious, about Ferno for ruining his plans, about Anakin for catching him off guard with his stunt, about Sidious for just existing and now about the ship aiming to crush him. It was... It was like a whole lot of anger and fear and pain and betrayal had left him to be replaced by an aimless fury, like an echo coming back to overwhelm him.

Darth Vader stumbled for a moment at that line of thought. It was a classic definition of the dark side but it was not how it was supposed to be. Not for him, at least. He should be exempt from these... alterations.

The Dark Lord shook his head. It did not matter now. The force was probably doing him a favor, filtering his emotions like this. It helped him to keep a cool head, it helped him to think - and that meant there must be something he could do still.

There was something else next to his son. Now that he searched for it he found quite a number of strong force presences up there. One he immediately recognized as Feral but the other two...

Slowly a grin spread on his face.

"So he did survive then..."

Darth Vader fully dropped the shields around his mind and closed his eyes to concentrate. He could feel his desperate apprentice trying to connect with him and he graciously allowed him to do so.

Sharing one mind, throwing together their combined power, they connected through the force and the image of the ship heading for the planet became clearer in his mind. Darth Vader reached out for the force with his entire being, the darkness filling him completely. He held onto his vision, poured all his power and will into it and then he _pushed._

XxX

Anakin returned his attention to his opponent. They exchanged a couple of quick strikes, Anakin being pushed back from the power of the attacks. Soon their lightsabers were locked and it was only now Anakin noticed the steel ropes and rods his opponent's arms were made of. He wasn't just wearing the armor, this was the fully life support suit.

"You shouldn't help the Sith scum", the man growled at him hatefully. "You're supposed to be a Jedi but you betrayed the order!"

That was it. Anakin pushed the intruder away with a battle cry. He'd had _enough. _There he was, trying to save the planet and he was just one step away from bringing his father back to the light and thus saving the entire galaxy from an age of darkness! He had escaped a crazy AI, defeated fate by saving his wife, survived a duel against the most evil Sith to ever walk the galaxy all while being absolutely force blind and now _this _random terrorist came along and wanted to ruin it all?! He wanted to kill his father who he'd fought so hard to keep in his heart, wanted to throw the galaxy into further war by killing the one person with the power to bring back order all while killing Anakin and a couple of millions of others!? And he had the _nerve _to accuse him of betraying the Jedi!? Damn him! What right did he have!? This was _so _not gonna happen!

With a cry of anger the power of Anakin's attacks doubled and as his fury rose, he could feel the tiniest quiver of a sixth sense at the very edge of his conscience. Thus encouraged he whirled around the foreign weapon at his opponent who could only defend himself.

Suddenly there was a jerk going through the entire ship. Anakin was thrown off his feet and met the wall with a heavy thud, probably earning a concussion as the room switched directions. The artificial gravity made it hard to notice but they had been heading almost vertically for the planet and as the _Executor's _nose was suddenly pulled sideways it threw them all off balance.

He saw Maul lying on the ground and moved to help him up but the Zabrak pushed him away with a growl.

"Finish off that bastard, you're no use to me right now!", he said before moving to face the window again. They were still heading downwards but with a bit effort maybe he could manage to steer the course to narrowly miss the planet itself. It truly was an amazing act.

Of course his words stung a little. Maul had always been rather grumpy and even living together with him on the same ship for several weeks had not managed to make him come out of his shell. Still he was important to his father and now that Anakin had accepted and even wished to be part of that family, the apprentice' disregard hurt him.

But he was right, at least in the moment there was nothing Anakin could do to help him. His wounded pride just added to his anger and frustration and he gripped the lightsaber tightly. The armored guy had sunken down at the opposite wall but the harsh breathing sound told him he was still alive. Anakin stepped forward and for the second time this day he felt such an overwhelming need to strike down his foe for he well and truly believed he deserved it. He would probably even do this... _thing _a favor. The former Jedi played with the thought of removing the helmet but he wasn't really that interested whose face was under it. Probably just one of Sidious' former apprentices, being driven by the dark side to do all kinds of unspeakable things. Even if he did remove the mask, if it was indeed the full version of the life support suit, the creature within would die within minutes surrounded by impure air.

Still he was hesitating to strike him down because there was something, _something _nagging at the back of his head, urging him to take a closer look. It felt too much like a force warning to ignore, not when he hadn't had such a feeling in what must be ages.

And so Anakin knelt down next to he machine man who was either unconscious or too weak to move and he leaned close, staring hard at the large black tinted eye forms and he desperately tried to connect to the force, tried to feel the presence of the man before him. It was hard, like catching a wildly flaring ribbon during a sandstorm and he had to concentrate so hard. There was _something _familiar about this figure other then the black armor but it was... wrong. The darkness was wrong, like it was not supposed to be there, it was supposed to be light.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks, making him flinch and back away with a gasp.

"Obi-Wan...!?"

XxX

AN:

Wow that was pretty funny. All the wild theories flying around. I mean, the power ripped from Sidious somehow materializing as a dark Darth Vader version? Ferno cloning/building herself a Vader look-alike and save herself in it? And I know I mentioned Force Unleashed but I won't be introducing Starkiller in this fanfic now when he hasn't been mentioned for the last 54 chaps. What's wrong with that, not even I thought of such a crazy idea! (Why, of _why _didn't I think of it? I'm supposed to surprise you not the other way around!)

I _thought _it was obvious... Apparently, it wasn't. But don't worry. I will explain in lengthy detail how that could happen. I spend a whole weekend holed up writing that odyssey to make it as plausible as possible. You won't stay clueless for much longer.

I thought about killing Maul... But then I realized it really wouldn't be feasible. He's too powerful to be defeated by you-know-who and I _did _grow to like him. Remember, if I don't say he's dead, then he's not dead. Period. I didn't even try to fool you this time, ending a chap at the beginning of a new fight is a common tool to build up tension. But I don't think I really freaked you out here, did I? If so, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.

(I totally wouldn't feel sorry if I had _actually _killed him off or implied it so strongly because I _wanted_ you to believe it but as I didn't this time... yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm being too hard on you with all the cliffs? I do try to make it up by updating more regularly though.)


	56. Interlude: A dark desire I

AN:  
ATTENTION!

The following chapter includes graphic depictions of violence, i.e. torture. I upped the rating of the whole fanfic for this. To correctly understand the character development, you'll have to read this but if you're a bit squishy about Sith's having fun, you may skip this chapter. I wanted to put it all in one instead of spreading out the flashbacks over several chapters so you can skip ahead without loosing sight of the plot but it got a bit too long, so part II is coming up next week.

(Of course I am entirely aware that for most of you, this speech will just make you more eager to read ahead but seriously. If you're like, twelve or something or you really like Obi-Wan, this is not your place to be.)

PS: Thanks to MissiriKoharehn who remembered Obi-Wan already lost one arm in teh battle of geonosis, I corrected that here.

XxX

Flashback - several weeks ago

_Obi-Wan Kenobi hung in his ropes, watching the Dark Lord circling him tiredly._

_"Now, everyone thinks you're dead, that the clones killed you", the figure that was so mockingly resembling his late Padawan explained calmly. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this._

_"I have you all for myself. I can do to you whatever I want with no consequences and no time limit. And guess what? Again, I decided against killing you."_

_The Jedi couldn't help but let out a small breath of relief. It wasn't that he thought Vader incapable of killing his enemies or even innocents but he was well aware that Anakin's influence was the only thing restraining the Sith._

_His next words however quickly squashed his hopes._

_"I've waited too long for that. I want to taste my victory, my revenge. I know, I'm a bit late. You could even argue that you might not deserve what I'm about to do to you as I'm punishing you for something that, technically, you haven't done. But you know what?" The Sith stopped circling him, getting into his face, ignoring the confused look the Jedi who had no idea what he was talking about gave him._

_"I don't care about technicalities anymore", Vader hissed, the dark side rising powerfully around him and making the Jedi shiver. "Twenty years of pain and suffering do not care for __technicalities__. Now", he said, stepped back and switched on his red lightsaber, regarding the blade almost lovingly. "Shall we begin?"_

_"Wait a second", he tried, regarding the lightsaber nervously. "What are you planning to do with that?"_

_"Oh, I think you know that perfectly well", Vader smiled at him and Obi-Wan was eerily reminded of the way Anakin would smile at a caught informant, assuring him that he had nothing to fear right before he invaded his mind, ruthlessly searching for the information he needed._

_Only that Vader wasn't after information._

_The Sith grabbed Obi-Wan's left hand, still being held by the energy ropes. The Jedi started to struggle but his movements were too limited. He tried to call out for the force, to push the Sith away but the lightsaber was inching closer and there was this maniacal glint in Vader's yellow eyes._

_At last, the Jedi braced himself for the pain and he managed to hold perfectly still, to not make a noise as the plasma blade cut straight through flesh and bones._

_It was over soon. Painful, but bearable. _

_Then Vader stepped back and he held up the pinky he had cut off like a morbid trophy, grinning like a child who ripped off the wings of a butterfly._

_That's when Obi-Wan really felt sick and that's also when the pain hit him._

_He managed barely - barely! - not to scream but his breathing was going fast and labored, he wheezed from the effort of holding back the natural reaction of his body._

_"It's really not easy, you know?", Vader said in a conversational tone. "To cut off a single finger with a lightsaber and leave the others undamaged."_

_"Yeah, right", the Jedi returned with a scowl. "If you want to torture me, you have to do better than that."_

_A lightsaber was a tool that the Jedi used to defend themselves. Even if it was used to kill, it did so fast and painlessly. A weapon that immediately cauterized the wounds was not much good for torturing._

_"I'll take that advice to heart", Vader returned. "Let me try again."_

_You've got to be kidding me, Obi-Wan thought when Vader grabbed his hand again._

_This time he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Thoughts raced in his mind on how to get out of this hopeless situation. He was so used to channeling the force with his hands but he knew theoretically he should be able to push Vader away without them as well. And he tried, the moment his second finger came off he tried again but Vader just grinned at his efforts. The ropes shook a bit and the light flickered but beyond that, nothing happened. The pain and upcoming panic was distracting him, preventing him from fully immersing himself in the force._

_"Two gone", Vader muttered, letting the finger drop to the ground unceremoniously where it rolled to bump against Obi-Wan's right shoe, leaving a thin red tail. Then his hand rushed forward, delivering a precise strike to the area connecting Obi-Wan's right hand prosthetic to his arm that he'd gotten after the battle of Geonosis, causing the damaged contraption to fail and fall away. For a Moment Vader stared at it almost disappointed before he sighed and took the Jedi's flesh hand instead. "Three more to go."_

_XxX_

_Obi-Wan managed to keep his composure through the whole ordeal. He remained silent and unmoving, his mouth full of blood from biting his own tongue even as a droid came in to collect his fingers with a freaking dustpan. His hands got new bandages but he refused the food they brought him.  
Then, he was left alone._

_He tried to mediate. He tried to connect to the force, maybe to reach out for Anakin. But there was something blocking him. He could still feel the force but it was as if there was a solid wall between him and the universe that he just couldn't break through._

_Two days passed. At least he thought it was two days as the droids came back with food two times. He refused it again, though he did take the water._

_Slowly the realization began to sink in that he would never hold a lightsaber again. At least not with his own hands. He had the force, he didn't need his hands to move stuff he tried to tell himself. He'd lived with a prosthetic for the last four years. But he'd just lost all five of his fingers of his remaining organic hand and the bloody psychopath didn't seem to be finished with him._

_He wondered what he'd done to deserve this. Vader had been so cryptic as if he was punishing Obi-Wan for something that he would do in the future. Maybe he'd had a vision? But what would make him hate him so much he would bother to waste so much time instead of just killing him?_

_Obi-Wan didn't know but he couldn't help the small part of him that hoped it was something that would hurt Vader very much. He berated himself for that thought almost immediately. What Vader had done to him was wrong but no person was born evil. There had to be something that made him the man he was now and Obi-Wan, as a Jedi, would never do something of the magnitude to drive a man to such madness._

_When Vader came back the next time he had with him a small holo projector._

_"Greetings, my old friend", he started cheerfully. "Since you're just hanging around here, I thought I would give you something to pass the time." He placed the projector in front of him and turned it on._

_There was a news report. Obi-Wan listened, first confused then with growing horror as the woman in the vid explained how Anakin Skywalker had betrayed the Republic, how he'd joined with his father Darth Vader and together they formed a vicious plan to eradicate the Jedi. How they had invented a virus that temporally made the clones obey them and how Anakin had then given them the order to kill all Jedi._

_It got even worse as the news report switched to a show of pictures and small vids, probably made from the field cams of the clones, showing the deaths of various Jedi. Many of them Obi-Wan had known personally._

_When his own men, the clones who he'd called friends, had suddenly turned on him Obi-Wan had suspected the phenomenon might be greater then just Palpatine wanting to get rid of him. But this, this was worse then anything he could've ever imagined._

_"You know what's funny?", Vader asked just as the vid showed the Jedi temple aflame, dozens of bodies too small for grown man being carried out of it. "They blame Order 66 on my son, they say he's joined me and betrayed the Jedi... But it's exactly the other way around. The Jedi are the one's that have abandoned him. Now that both the Republic and the CIS are out for his blood, I am the only one he can turn to. My little boy has finally come home." He chuckled, watching the slaughter on the projector and Obi-Wan felt a sudden urge to strangle that... that... monster! _

_The horrendous implication of his words made his skin crawl. Palpatine might have been the one to come up with Order 66 but the Jedi was certainly not convinced that Vader had nothing to do with it. For all he knew the Sith could've used his knowledge of Palpatine's plan and brought it to its conclusion on his own grounds. But Anakin would never join Vader. He had left the order, sure, he might even resent the Jedi a bit but he would never work with Vader to make sure Palpatine's order was enacted._

_"No reason to look at me like that", Vader scolded him. "I really had no hand in this. I know what Sidious was planning of course. But I warned you, didn't I? Qui-Gon all but told you the Republic was being lead by a Sith Lord _years _ago. I also know that Anakin knew of the clones beforehand, I guess he told you about that too. So really, you can't blame it on me. If anyone is at fault then it is _you."

_Obi-Wan gaped at him. "But I... I couldn't... What should I have done?"_

_"Does it really matter? You did nothing and now they're dead. You failed to negotiate the peace, you failed to protect your order... and you failed in keeping Anakin away from me. Now he is mine and he will do everything in his power to make sure the _sacrifice _of the Jedi, _your _sacrifice is no for naught. He is so eager to help me kill Sidious. Isn't the world funny?"_

_Something in Obi-Wan snapped. The realization of all his friends and comrades dying, the betrayal, his worry about Anakin and the aching in his limbs, it all came down on him and he let out a shout of denial and anger._

_And Vader laughed. He just laughed at him and the dark side swirled around him happily, reveling in the Jedi's agony._

_XxX_

_The next day Vader was in a bad mod. There was no slow enjoyment in his treatment of Obi-Wan and no precisely aimed emotional torture. He just stormed into the cell madly furious and beat the Jedi till he was barely conscious. He barely talked, just cursed Obi-Wan and when he tried to talk back he choked him with the force._

_After an hour or two he calmed down a bit. Many of the wounds the Jedi had gotten during his flight had reopened, leaving him bloody and his bandages in rags. Vader took a step back, regarded his pathetic form - and then he drew his lightsaber again._

_Obi-Wan flinched at the sight of it. The beating he could endure, he'd had worse before. Vader's fury meant something had gone badly for him and as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, that was a good thing. But why did he draw his lightsaber all of sudden? It wasn't like he had any more fingers to loose._

_Vader quickly answered that question though. With a quick slash he severed the rope holding Obi-Wan's right arm. The gesture was so unexpected the Jedi just slumped to the side like a rag doll. He'd had been hanging in an eagle spread position for four days now. Even if he tried he couldn't use his limbs properly anymore, his blood circulation was shot to hell._

_Another few slashes and the Jedi tumbled to the ground entirely. He was weakened and injured but still he saw his chance and utilizing what little strength remained he feinted an attack at Vader, only to change course at the last moment and try to sprint for the exit. He didn't think. He didn't remember that he was on board Vader's ship, that he had a small army of droids and a labyrinth of corridors before him. He just wanted to leave._

_Of course he didn't get very far. Vader caught him in a force hold and unceremoniously bashed him against the wall. For a second everything went black._

_Obi-Wan awoke from a burning pain in his leftt hand. Darth Vader stood over him, one boot on his chest. He used the force to hold him down which was more effective then any chains. His lightsaber was cutting through his hand. The boot on his chest was pressing on his lungs. Still the Jedi howled in pain as Vader cut a slice of meat from his hand. Then another and another. He only stopped when he reached the upper arm and by that time Obi-Wan was thankfully so out of it he barely felt anything anymore._

_When the Dark Lord left, the Jedi was left sobbing and clutching his arm stump, now just as short as the scarred one of his right arm. Still his presence lingered and Obi-Wan found it hard to breathe, the darkness around was that suffocating._

_That day he was transferred to another cell. Droids cleaned him up and patched up his wounds. Once Obi-Wan tried to free himself. He turned the droids into scrap metal with the force but he couldn't get through the doors. They were magnetic, heavy things and he was too weak in mind to get through them. From somewhere above him a hidden trap or drone hit him with a poisoned dart and he was out like a light within seconds._

_His new cell was dark and like the old had been but less dirty. He wasn't chained anymore, that was a plus and there was a toilet fused to the ground which was definitely better then pissing in a bucket held by a droid. No bed and nothing else that could be of use to him. Occasionally a droid would shove a tray with food through a window at the bottom of the door. There was no light anywhere so Obi-Wan had to find the tray blindly. He then took it and flushed the food down the toilet._

_The Jedi knew where this was going. Vader was keeping him alive - removing sources of infection, sending him medical droids and food. He wanted to keep him, torture him some more before he finally killed him. There was no reason for Obi-Wan to prolong this. He would never get out of here. Even if he did - what would he do? The Jedi order was no more. Anakin was a fugitive, the Separatists had won. He could no longer hold a lightsaber._

_There was no reason for him to eat his bloody breakfast._

_Time passed. Obi-Wan recognized the various long-term torture methods applied to him. The food kept coming irregularly. Sometimes he would get two meals a day, sometimes he would get none and always at random hours until he lost his feeling for time. Every few hours flashlights at the ceiling would flare up, turning the room a blinding light. It would stay on for some time, then go out again. It was impossible to get a decent night of sleep for him this way._

_One time, when he _did _eat the food or drink the water simply because he was thirsty, he would feel strange and high headed afterward only to start sweating and throwing up later when the drugs wore off. He stopped eating completely after that. It was easier then he would have thought as he felt too weak to lie down on his stomach and crouch down to eat his food from the tray, unable to lift it anymore._

_Then there were Vader's visits. He never freaked out as much as that one night but Obi-Wan learned to fear his calm stare even more. He continued to slice through Obi-Wan's left lower and right upper arm. The Jedi tried again to talk to him but when he wasn't screaming, Vader choked him._

_He wished the Sith would just die._


	57. Interlude: A dark desire II

AN:

WARNING!

Part II of the torture chapter. Don't read if you're sensitive.

XxX

Darth_ Vader kicked the unmoving form of the Jedi and let out a snort._

_"Just look at you, _Kenobi", _he scoffed. "It's been only two weeks and already, you are a broken man. You just lost your arms and your order. What's wrong, can't get past a crisis like that? How weak are you?"_

_Obi-Wan didn't bother answering. He had taken another beating today. His torso was tightly bandaged, hiding the two gaping holes at his shoulders. He hadn't slept in days and the blood loss coupled with dehydration made him practically a walking corpse. Except of course that he wasn't walking. He couldn't, owing to Vader having started to cut off his toes._

_"You think this is bad? You have no idea", Vader continued to talk even though Obi-Wan wasn't really listening. He was so tired. He couldn't even find the strength to take advantage of Vader's talkative mood. What did it matter why the monster thought he deserved such agony? He was crazy, there was no point talking to him._

_"You're a worthless, pathetic weakling", Vader accused him. "You have no idea how hard it was to entrust my son into your care even though I knew what you'd do to him. But don't worry. I'm working on undoing the damage."_

_That caught his attention. Obi-Wan scowled, looking up at the Sith. He sensed a feeling of dread from the force but that was so common to him by now it merely frustrated him._

_Seeing as he had his prisoners attention, Vader continued to gloat: "Oh yes, he's coming along wonderfully. It was about time he started his training. He's here on the ship, did you know that? Just a few levels over us. We're training on a daily basis. There are so many things I have yet to teach him, things you would never tell him about..."_

_Hot white fury was blooming in Obi-Wan's chest. Was Vader really... Did he really want to suggest..._

_"He's making such a fine apprentice."_

_Obi-Wan let out a roar and lunged forward, vaguely aiming to bite the hand holding the lightsaber. _

_Vader snorted and gave him another kick that send him flying._

_The Jedi winced as he hit the wall but he was up a moment later._

_"What have you done to Anakin?!", he asked furiously. "Don't you dare taint him, you freaking Sith scum!"_

_The Dark Lord merely grinned, his yellow eyes so terribly, terribly similar to Anakin's._

_"What are you even complaining about? The poor boy came to me first. He was so haunted by the death's of his comrades and above all, his _Master..._ He _begged _me to be allowed to kill Sidious himself. I'm merely giving him the right weapons for what his heart wishes to do. The guilt was so strong that he was driven by a fierce desire to make up for it by committing yet another murder for the greater good. After all it was his words that send so many of you to your deaths."_

_"Only because you made him do it!", Obi-Wan roared in anguish. Anakin would not willingly give Order 66, he tried to convince himself but there was a tiny part of him asking: Wouldn't he?_

_"I never told him to do anything. That was him alone. He just had to prove himself, silly boy, so unsure of his own allegiances. But not anymore. He has no reason to doubt as he has finally taken his rightful place at my side."_

_"No", Obi-Wan muttered brokenly. It couldn't be. Anakin had always had a certain desire to be recognized by his father but he'd had no idea it went so deep. Would Anakin really kill all the Jedi, kill _him _just to prove himself to Vader? The mere idea broke his heart but hadn't he seen for himself in the vid what his former Padawan ha done?_

_"He's your _son!", _Obi-Wan cried out, trying to reach whatever wretched part lay under the mask of the monster. "Just look at you, you're a sadist, a Sith out of a book. Do you really want a life like that for him? You must not let him touch the dark side!"_

_"It is already too late for that. You are _decades _too late."_

_"I won't let you do this to him!"_

_"You don't get it, do you? Anakin is finally where he belongs. That was his fate the whole time. He belongs to me and now finally he has realized this as well. I'm not doing anything to him that he doesn't want. He has recognized what a weak lot the Jedi are. I bet deep within him he is _glad _that you are gone. No one there to tell him what to do. To have the power to make a change, to make a difference and shape the world as he sees fit. You know that, don't you? You know that desire always slept in him. He wants _more _out of life, more then you could offer him. Now that he has tasted freedom, he will never return."_

_Obi-Wan felt sick because Vader was right, there was such a desire in Anakin. His pride had been one of his greatest weakness (aside form his attachment to Padme) and the Jedi could see Vader using that to undo the young man. Especially after he turned from the Jedi and he had no one else to turn to._

_"There is nothing you can do", Vader told him coldly. "These cells are blocking every force presence. Anakin won't ever find out about you, he won't come to save you. He has given up searching for you. You will remain my prisoner for the rest of your life or until I get bored of you and grant you the mercy of dying."_

_In hindsight, the trap was obvious. Still as Vader spat out in front of him and left the cell, Obi-Wan fell for his trick completely. He thought about his late Padawan with yellow eyes just like Vader's, hurting innocents and hunting Jedi and shooting force lighting and he just couldn't stand the thought of it. He had to save Anakin. And if it was too late... If he really had become just like his father, then it was Obi-Wan's duty as his Master to end his misery. The galaxy would not survive two of their sort._

_The thought gave him strength. Obi-Wan started to eat and drink again. The drugs caused him further pain and mild hallucinations but it wasn't anything lethal. He had to get his strength back. He had to find a way to get out of his cell and to get to Anakin. He was on the ship, if only he could reach him!_

_The Jedi tried mediating but whatever it was that was blocking his presence also prevented him from reaching Anakin._

_Broken and battered, Vader had lost interest in torturing Obi-Wan but now that he got his spirit back, the Dark Lord returned more often to beat him and start slicing off his legs bit by bit. His words had meant to bring the Jedi back to life again and Obi-Wan hated that it had worked. But he hated Vader a lot more._

_There were times of weakness too. Sometimes he would just curl up in a corner of his cell and cry. When Vader had cut off his first toe and he had realized he was going to loose his legs next, Obi-Wan had cried the whole night. He _liked _his limbs. He liked his arms and legs, he didn't want to loose them. They were his!_

_Then there were times when he would scream and shout until his throat was raw and he would curse Vader and wish him all kinds of despicable things. It was not the way of the Jedi. It was not forgiving or compassionate or wise. But he wanted to _kill him _so much._

_XxX_

_Weeks passed. For Obi-Wan, it felt like eternity. Anger and hatred continued to boil within him but there was also fear._

_There wasn't much that the Jedi had ever feared but whenever Vader entered his cell, his anger was overcome by a spike of fear and terror. Because every time Vader entered his cell it meant he was going to get beaten or be shown another vid from a Jedi who had been hunted down by the clones or Sidious' new apprentice Ventress. Sometimes Vader would gloat about the progress Anakin made in his training and he described it in such detail Obi-Wan couldn't pretend it to be a lie. And sometimes he would raise that red lightsaber and cut off slice after slice from his flesh._

_One of those days as Vader was holding him against the wall with the force as usual, saber drawn, he looked the Jedi up and down with a scowl and a mocking glare._

_"Hm, not much left to work on. You lost your arms, you lost your legs... What to do next? Oh, I know." He grinned sadistically. "How about I ensure you will never procreate? Not that any sane woman would want you..."_

_Anger and humiliation welled up in the Jedi, temporally overriding his fear. He wanted to spit into Vader's grinning face but instead he let out a wave of the force that managed to break Vader's grip and let him stumble a few feet away._

_Obi-Wan immediately fell to the ground, his body - now a mere torso - helplessly ending up on the ground, face in the dirt. But that didn't matter because Vader was staring at him with surprise and carefully shielded wariness._

_It had been _ages _since Obi-Wan had last felt the force this strongly let alone used it. He had almost thought something in the food may rob him of his force abilities, though that was unheard of. The brief moment of power he'd felt was exhilarating._

_Suddenly Vader started laughing._

_"Oh, this is rich", he let out, all but holding his stomach. "This is great! The perfect Obi-Wan Kenobi - using the dark side. Who knows, maybe something will become out of you yet?"_

_Obi-Wan stared at him incomprehensibly. Dark side? He didn't... He hadn't really used the dark side. Or had he?_

_"You have done very well, _Master K_enobi. Why, yes I think this warrants a reward. I will refrain from causing you any pain today. Relish in your new power. Explore it. Feel it in your blood. You may need it yet."_

_He was left alone after that and the anger was back, this time mixed with disgust. He tried to mediate, to feel the force flow around him. But all he could sense was the power _within _him, a dark and swirling mass that sent a shiver down his spine when he touched it. It was true. The dark side had grown strong in him._

_Obi-Wan knew he should release his negative feelings into the force but instead, his hatred and fury just rose tenfold. He had been a good Jedi. Being a Jedi was all that was left, all that remained from his life outside this cell and now Vader had taken that from him as well. He had dared to taint him with his presence and tortured him until he couldn't form a single thought that didn't somehow involve how to best cause pain for Darth Vader. It was all his fault. He was... He was _evil. _And Obi-Wan hated him._

_XxX_

_During the following days - or weeks, or months, he couldn't tell - Obi-Wan continued to experiment with the force. He hated that he had to use that twisted, ugly side of it but the light would not answer him, regardless of how hard he tried and he _needed _to get out of this cell._

_The next time Vader visited him, he charged a powerful force push at him. He did not think clearly, did not contemplate a strategy what would happen if he did manage to get out. He did not account what would be the best time to reveal his new power. As soon as he saw Vader's face, the anger just took him over and he attacked without thinking, letting out a primal roar as he did so._

_Vader was forced a step back but he... somehow... _caught _the attack with his bare hands, letting it dissipate and leaving Obi-Wan frustrated and exhausted._

_"Not bad for a first try", the Dark Lord acknowledged. "You have been practicing. Yes, I think that warrants another reward."_

_With those words the door opened completely. Two droids entered who carried Obi-Wan to a medical bay. He continued to wriggle and struggle and once he managed to get free by force pushing his captors but it just ended with him face first on the floor. Vader merely sighed and lifted him with the force. He was strapped on a table and the droids returned with a strange contraption._

_"You have to thank Anakin for this", Vader continued to talk idly. "I got the idea from him. Let's call it galactic justice. Ever felt like the force is laughing at you? Well, I do now."_

_The thing turned out to be a prosthetic arm. Obi-Wan went through thirty minutes of the worst pain _ever _(and by now that meant something) as the droids worked and hammered the durasteel into his flesh and bones. Somewhere through it all he fell unconscious. When he woke up in his cell he had a new, functional left arm with a hand that could grab things and even direct the force much more precisely then he had been able to before. It was a far cry from the mechanic arm Anakin had build for him after the battle of Geonosis but it worked._

_For a moment, Obi-Wan wondered why Vader would give him something as powerful as this. What had been the point in cutting off his arm if he was going to give him a new one?_

_But such thoughts didn't survive for long because soon the Jedi turned to making plans on how to use the new advantage to kill Vader. He didn't even wonder about fleeing or reaching his former Padawan anymore. His only goal was to kill Vader. That was what kept him alive._

_Obi-Wan attacked him again when he came next but he was unfamiliar with his new arm and weakened from the operation. Vader was prepared for the assault and waved it away like it was nothing. For his 'less then adequate performance', Obi-Wan got beaten again. This time he brought interrogation droids that injected substances into his blood stream that directly stimulated his pain receptors. It was agony._

_It went on like this. Vader would 'punish' him for being weak but on the rare occasions when he managed to catch the Sith off guard, the one time he had called his lightsaber to his hand and attacked him with it, the time he had ripped the toilet off it's place and hurled it at Vader and the time he controlled a droid to fire his blaster at him. Those were the times Vader actually rewarded him. He gave him a second arm, then a leg until finally he had all his four limbs again. He was still shaky on his feet, still half mad from the sleep deprivation and the isolation but he could walk again and use the force._

_Vader didn't bother to have him chained up again and Obi-Wan didn't bother to flee. There was almost something like an unspoken understanding between them. Obi-Wan's goal was to kill Vader. There would be no point in him trying to flee as Vader came to him regularly. If he wasn't able to defeat him like this, there was no point in getting out. The Jedi didn't know what the Sith gained from helping him recover but he didn't care. If he thought he would ever be his apprentice and follow his orders he was damn wrong. Obi-Wan would kill him first._

_XxX_

_Once he was 'complete' again, Obi-Wan prepared for the final battle. He was sure the next time Vader stepped through that door, it would be a fight to the death. After all he was fully recovered now. There would be no more 'rewards' and he had grown much stronger._

_He did get to fight the Dark Lord and he fought fiercely but through it all, Obi-Wan could clearly feel that the Sith was not giving his all. He was merely toying with him, testing his strength. That just angered him more._

_At last he was knocked unconscious again and woke up on the operation table._

_"You are doing extremely well", Vader praised him, "for an old man, that is. I think it is time for you to get your... finishing touch."_

_A droid stepped up next to him, in its hand a black mask and helmet._

_"What are you doing?", Obi-Wan asked, the old fear rising in him again. The force screamed at him but he couldn't make out the message._

_"This mask was originally constructed to allow it's user to breathe without having to strain his own lungs. However, it has many other nifty advantages. You can breathe underwater with it, for example."_

_Obi-Wan almost snorted. As if he could ever go underwater with arms and legs made out of steel._

_"You can breathe in a poisonous atmosphere and see at night and shrug off a blaster shot to the head... Personally I don't think it's worth the poor view and constant agonizing pain in your chest but Anakin was rather delighted by it."_

_"What have you _done!?", _Obi-Wan roared again, the name of his former student only triggering new rage in him these days. He tried to struggle against the droids shaving his head but Vader was using his overwhelming presence to keep the Jedi motionless._

_The Sith didn't answer. The fake smile fell from his lips as he looked at Obi-Wan coldly. Then he motioned the droids._

_"Finish him up", he ordered and Obi-Wan saw the medical droids move in to him, handling all kinds of sharp blades and drills._

_The Jedi had gone through four agonizing operations, had had his limbs cut off slice by slice with a lightsaber and been beaten to a pulp more times then he could count but _nothing _came anywhere close to the pain he now felt. The droids _ripped out _his throat to make room for the tubes connecting the breathing apparatus to his lungs. Durasteel rods were being hammered into his bones, his upper cervical spine, his jaw and skull. There was no narcotic for him. In fact, the droids were injecting him drugs to keep him conscious through the whole experience. When the mask was fitted onto his face and the helmet came down on top of it, it was almost a relief._

_"Congratulations", he could hear Vader's mocking voice, almost overshadowed by the absurdly loud noise of his own breathing. "You are a Sith now. Though you haven't really done anything to warrant a proper Sith name yet... How about I just call you Darth?"_

_Like all of his mockeries, it felt like an inside joke he didn't get and it only worked to further Obi-Wan's anger. But he swore that he would rid the galaxy of that monster and if it was the last thing he would do. He would kill Vader using any means necessary. That, he swore._

_XxX_

_Obi-Wan woke up thoroughly rested for the first time in weeks. He also woke up floating just short under the ceiling during to a strange lack of gravity. Sleep deprivation had been a major part of his routine. His new mask tinted the whole world in red regardless of it being light or dark around him but apparently Vader had electrical shocks run through his prosthetics at irregular intervals, keeping him weakened and tired all the time. There was only one thing that Obi-Wan could come up with why he would be granted this rest. Vader hadn't visited him again after giving him the 'finishing touch' which was some time back. He must deem him powerful enough then to have that final duel at last. He had no idea why he would want that duel to take place in Zero-G but whatever. Thus Obi-Wan waited._

_He waited a long time. By now he was used to not moving around much but after some time he still got hungry. Why would Vader let him have sleep but no food? The droids should be here with his meal by now._

_But nobody ever came._

_Eventually the frustration got the better of him. Obi-Wan exploded and in a fit of rage attacked the door with the force. All his negative feelings were fueling blow after blow. Eventually he managed to break down the door but he felt no satisfaction over the small victory. His freedom did not mean anything to him anymore, he just wanted to kill Vader._

_Still he went through the cell block cautiously, suspicious over the lack of droids. He found a couple of them but they were turned off, slumped against doors and walls or just randomly lying around. _

_The Jedi found some nutrient and oxygen capsules that he could exchange with the empty ones installed in his throat. He could no longer eat normally with the apparatus. _

_As he continued to ransack the place he also found some black armor plating. Vader must have planned it to be another upgrade for him if he did well. It would only cover his flesh torso and the gaping hole of his neck and throat but that was better then nothing. In one of the control rooms overseeing the medical bay and his cell he even found a lightsaber. Vader was growing careless if he just forgot it here. Then again, Anakin must have inherited his uncanny ability to loose his sabers from _somewhere. _It was of course a _red _lightsaber and the mere sight of the blade let the fear spike in him. But his wish to slay the monster was stronger then his fear and so he took the weapon with him._

_Once outfitted like this, Obi-Wan moved to leave the station. He hesitated shortly. If he wanted to surprise Vader, he must not know that he escaped. Thus he braced himself and shielded his presence as good as he could. But as he stepped out into the next corridor and out of the area that was cut off from the rest of the galaxy force-like, he couldn't feel Vader anywhere. Rage boiled up in him. It was possible that he was shielding himself as well but why would he, this was his ship._

_If Vader wasn't on board... Obi-Wan cursed. He had to find the monster, he had to kill him. This was his ship, he would return in time. He just had to take care that when it happened, he didn't get a chance to flee._

_Obi-Wan looked back at the station filled with all kinds of droids. If he removed their batteries he was sure he could build an improvised explosive or two._

_XxX_

AN: Wow, that was a piece of work. I don't hold a lot of love for Obi-Wan but the purpose of this interlude was NOT to just torture him. Really. Remember, it's about Vader, showing his descend and his sadism. He's been slipping for years now and this is the result.

It's interesting how you, my dear readers, seem split beween loving and hating Vader. It means I've done my job well. Considering the position of power he is in, do you see now why Anakin's mission do bring him back is more important then defeating Sidious was? Evereything is at risk now and the fact that this will only bring Anakin up against his father further complicates things.

I think I mentioned it before but I have the finale written down already. However, I am now considering writing an alternate ending and post both (you know, like a light and a dark ending). Still searching for ideas here. You are welcome to give me some!


	58. Student of mine

Darth Vader stood on a platform on the roof of one of the highest skycrapers in the area. The Separatist fleet had dispatched numerous transport ships after the outer planetary defense had yielded at the command of Senator Organa. It wasn't a full scale invasion as the Republic had capitulated, just enough to show presence and let the citizens know who was in charge now. Of course none of them knew how close the whole thing had been or that they had nearly all been crushed by an out-of control Super Star Destroyer. Vader intended to keep it that way.

Darth Sidious had been locked up in the tiniest, dirtiest dungeon cell Vader could find that still provided appropriate security and the fleet had commed him that everything was under control up there but there were still many questions to be answered.

One of the droids belonging to his life guard - purely there for show - stepped forward to set down the holo projector and a moment later an image sprang to life from it.

Darth Vader fully expected his apprentice to make his report so he scowled a bit when he saw the younger brother, Feral instead.

"Report", he barked harshly, getting fed up with all the chaos.

Feral had appeared kneeling down and only now dared to lift his head.

"My Master", he began, "the Corussa sector is under our control. News of the Republic's capitulation have been sent to the other core worlds, we expect their answer within the next 24 hours. Damage to the fleet at large is minimal but your flagship will have to be replaced completely. It has been evacuated and isolated as the danger of spontaneous explosion is still very high."

"Where are Maul and Anakin?"

"My brother has thoroughly exhausted himself in an effort to keep the _Executor _off course. He is currently resting and quite unresponsive. The medidroids are confident that he will be on his feet again tomorrow. As for your son, physically he is well, he and Maul are both staying on my ship for the moment."

"What do you mean, physically?", Vader snapped, not liking the sound of that.

"There were... complications", Feral replied carefully. "I have yet to receive the full story myself but apparently the _Executor _was being invaded by an unknown individual that managed to disable the heads of the droid crew, which left Maul on his own, handling the bridge. When the intruder engaged him in combat, Maul was unable to maneuver the ship, which lead to it taking course for the planet as the basic security was disabled together with the AI."

Vader scowled. So it hadn't been Ferno after all? It was all the work of the attacker, this other force presence he had felt on board the ship?

"What happened to the aggressor?", he wanted to know.

Feral hesitated. "He... Well, your son insisted he was to receive medical treatment. For some reason he believes the man to be his deceased Jedi Master."

Vader felt a spike of white hot fury rise in him. Bad enough that Kenobi had survived the blackout and escaped his cell. Bad enough that Anakin had encountered him when he hadn't ever been meant to find out the man still existed. Kenobi had transformed into a twisted, wretched shadow of himself, going against everything his beloved Jedi order stood for, tried to kill Vader, Anakin and millions of others - and the first thing Anakin did was get him medical treatment? That was... he couldn't even find words for it!

When _he _had changed sides, when he had burned on the ground of Mustafar, horribly crippled in both body and soul, Kenobi had done _nothing _to help him. He had just _left him there to burn, _not even having the _decency_ to finish him off. And now that Kenobi was just as much a monster as he had been in that moment, instead of shunning him or giving him a good kick, Anakin had _helped him._

Vader could no longer identify himself with the name Anakin Skywalker, he could no longer understand compassion or even forgiveness but he knew there had been a time when he did. He knew there had been a time when there had been light in his heart. The knowledge that when Kenobi had still been his friend, he would've forgiven him _anything, _would've helped him even if he turned dark and tried to kill him was making the betrayal ten times worse. Evidently he hadn't meant as much to Kenobi as the Jedi had meant to him.

His numerous torture sessions with the man during the lockdown has been a great stress relief, it had been very satisfying and even relaxing - but suddenly it seemed to Vader that all the pain he'd caused Kenobi hadn't been enough. It hadn't been _nearly _enough.

"Is the man conscious?", Vader asked next.

"He is not. However, Skywalker is not leaving his side..."

Apparently his student had caught on to his line of thought. The Jedi had to be silenced before he could tell his son how he came to be stuck in the suit.

"Keep an eye on him. If he even so much as _looks _at you funny, you have full authorization to kill him."

"Yes, my Master."

"As soon as Maul is better, I expect both of you to report to me personally. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master."

The holoimage died.

Darth Vader looked over the Coruscanti skyline and contemplated his position. He had to prepare for the eventuality of Anakin finding out about Kenobi. Even if he killed the Jedi now, there would definitely be questions. If Anakin could confirm that man was indeed his former Master, he would of course ask why he wore a suit identical to the one he'd found on the _Executor. _He would find out what he'd done to Kenobi. And he would hate Vader for it.

Darth Vader growled angrily and began to pace the platform. Anakin hadn't been meant to find out. Maybe it had been foolish to give in to his dark desires like that. There was a lot depending on his younger self's approval and now he had lost him forever.

No, that was not true. Anakin had turned from him before at the beginning of the Clone Wars. This was no different. The man would hate him, sure, but Vader could live with that. He had been hated for the better part of his life. As long as his family was alive and happy it did not matter that they hated him.

And damn, but Kenobi had deserved it.

Still, this called for a change of plans. Gone was the brilliant vision of building up the New Sith Order together with his younger self. He would be the villain once again.

The Sith Lord snorted. That at least was something he was good at.

Very well then. What did he want, what did he have and how could he use the latter to get the former?

He had achieved most of his goals that he had set himself when he first arrived in this time. Padme had survived. She and Anakin would live together, raise their children together. Darth Sidious would die. Not a glorious death, not even one to be remembered but he would die eventually. There was no war. He was in a position to bring back peace and order to the galaxy. There remained around as much Jedi as Sith. Balance had been brought once again to the force.

That Anakin now hated him was unfortunate but there was no reason why he couldn't use that for himself. Hatred would make him strong and he needed to be strong to protect his family.

The galaxy was conquered, Sidious defeated, his children strong and healthy. There was only one thing left to do.

It was time to properly introduce Anakin to the Dark Side.

XxX

Anakin sat slumped over on his chair, trying his best not to succumb to the sleep his body so desperately wanted. He had to stay alert. He wanted to be awake when Obi-Wan...

Anakin swallowed hard. His eyes flickered over to the unmoving form in the bed in front of him but he had to avert them quickly.

The former Jedi still couldn't believe it. But he could sense the force returning to his awareness stronger with each passing hour and there was no denying that the armored man's presence was very familiar to him. He didn't know what horrified him more, his Master surrounded by the dark side or the fact that he had almost killed him in his anger himself.

How often had he wished, prayed for a miracle, for his Master to come back from the dead? How often had he wished he was there with him, giving counsel, to comfort him or just scold him? Now he was here again but at the same time... He wasn't.

By the force, what had happened to him?

It was in that moment that the armored figure moved for the first time. Anakin was on his feet immediately, worry etched deeply into his face.

"Master? Please don't move too fast. You've been hurt pretty badly", he said but could've slapped himself for his tactlessness a moment later. Hurt pretty badly? Yeah, right.

"Anakin", his Master said as he sat up. It was impossible to tell just from his voice what he felt, what with the voice distortion and all that but through their fragile, almost non-existent bond, he could feel a surprising flare of anger. His Master was almost never angry and when he was, the feeling vanished into the force almost immediately. Not so now.

Suddenly Anakin gasped as he felt invisible fingers around his throat. He stared with wide eyes at his Master who'd raised his hand, danger radiating off him.

"You will tell me where Vader is", he said in that same dark voice devoid of emotion.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing?", he asked desperately, trying to fight against the invisible hold, not strong enough to keep him from talking but still painful. "You're hurting me, s-stop this!"

"Tell me where Vader is!"

Instinctively Anakin shut his mouth, fully prepared to defend his father. Only to realize there was only one plausible reason why Obi-Wan would ask for his father. Evidently his intentions were not good and the feelings of fury, pain and... fear radiating off him only allowed one conclusion.

"What has he done to you?", Anakin whispered with wide eyes. His father didn't - he couldn't possibly...

Suddenly Obi-Wan was violently thrown away from him and the hold around Anakin's neck vanished. The force push had ended with him on the ground as well so he scrambled to his feet just as Feral entered the med room, glaring at his Master quite murderously. He had a blaster pointed straight at him.

"You picked the wrong guy to bother", he growled, his finger curling around the trigger.

Anakin cursed. The youngest Zabrak chose the worst possible moment to get protective over his Lord's son. Without a second to spare, Anakin rushed forward and stood before the form of his Jedi Master, arms spread.

"You don't get to hurt him! He's just a bit confused, I can take care of him myself."

"Kid, you're force blind and exhausted. I'll clean up here, go and get some rest."

"Like hell I will! He's under my protection so if you want to hurt him, you have to get through me first!"

For a moment it looked like Feral seriously considered doing just that.

"That lunatic is not leaving this room", he decided at last. "Unless it's to move to the detention center. It's up to you to convince Lord Vader not to kill him for what he almost did."

Anakin winced at the reminder but he continued to stay strong.

When he was gone and Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan, he found the man still slumped against the wall, his harsh breathing echoing in the empty room.

"You didn't feel that protective over me when you told the clones to kill all Jedi", he accused blandly.

Anakin stared at him, jaw dropped.

"W-what?"

"You're with them. With Vader and the other Sith. You're a _traitor."_

Anakin heard his own heart pounding. He felt so cold and he couldn't speak.

"I should kill you were you stand."

"Stop it!", he cried out, gripping his Master's shoulders and shaking them slightly as if that would bring him back.

"Master, listen to yourself! That's not you, it's the dark side, it's all over you!"

Obi-Wan made a coughing sound that Anakin belatedly recognized as laughter.

"You don't get to tell me about the dark side, Anakin. Not you."

"Master..."

"I am not your Master. You are no student of mine."

That hurt. Even more so after hearing his father say he didn't care if Anakin lived or died. Anakin couldn't believe his Master was saying such cruel things. He had blamed himself for a long time for what happened to the Jedi order but hearing Obi-Wan accuse him of betrayal was a lot worse.

"Shit", Anakin muttered when he had to turn around to hide the traitorous wetness of his eyes. He would _not _lose himself now. He had to stay strong. This wasn't the first time his whole world fell apart. He had to get through this. He had a family to return to after all.

But he couldn't see Obi-Wan's face any longer. He had to get out of this room.

XxX

AN:

Some of you mentioned that it was unlikely for Obi-Wan to turn, either because he's just such a light character or because he should have more strength to withstand because of his Jedi training. I want to take the time to explain why thought this appropriate.

For this you have to remember that this is an AU fanfic and the Obi-Wan from this time is different from the canon one. for one. He is not nearly as deeply rooted in the Jedi teachings. Qui-Gons betrayal, finding out about Sidious and the clones and their chips early has shaken his belief in both the effectiveness of the Republic and the path the Jedi order is walking on. He was forced to distance himself from the order emotionally as well during to having to keep Anakin's marriage and the threat of the clones a secret from them. Anakin was pretty much his only anchor through this all. The responsibility of having to keep Anakin light and away from his father forced him to keep a level head himself and be a good model.

Also, remember he never liked Vader. The man is pretty much responsible for everything that went wrong in his life, Qui-Gon, the war, encouraging Anakin's affair and constantly threatening to turn Anakin dark. All in all, it wasn't so much the physical torture that broke him but the emotional one. Vader gleefully showed him the destruction of the Jedi order and made Obi-Wan blame himself for it. He also made it look as if Anakin has turned dark and betrayed the Jedi deliberately. Since that was what Obi-Wan had been most afraid of for the last ten years or so, it wasn't that hard to convince him it had happened. Vader never outright lied to him (remember, he _was _training Anakin during the lockdown) but he made it look a lot worse to Obi-Wan. With his only anchor gone and no Jedi there to fight for, I do believe it is not too far fetched that Obi-Wan would succumb to his hatred for Vader and turn to the dark side.


	59. Revelation

Without looking back, Anakin left the med center, vaguely set on venting his chaotic emotions in a spar with one of the Zabraks when he came across a most unusual sight in one of the control rooms. Through the window in the door he could see a little girl, just six or seven years old, sitting in front of a terminal and seemingly playing with the controls.

Frowning and very much searching for a distraction, the former Jedi entered. The girl seemed to play some kind of board game, directing differently colored spots between the levels of a three dimensional map.

"What are you doing there?", Anakin asked.

The girl flinched and turned to face him, bright green eyes staring at him. She opened her mouth to answer but a couple of seconds went by before she actually did. There was a strange haze over her eyes that eerily reminded Anakin of victims of a Jedi mind trick. At last though, she merely smiled brightly.

"I'm appointing droid squadrons to the clean up and containment crews", she announced.

"And... why are you doing that?", he wanted to know, double checking the display that the map did indeed greatly resemble the layouts of a Star Destroyer.

The girl shrugged. "Feral said I should make myself useful so I found myself a terminal and looked to see what I could do. My name's Bells, by the way. What's yours?"

Anakin sat down on a chair next to her tiredly. "Anakin", he said.

"Anakin", she repeated slowly, then smiled a bit brighter. "I like it!"

He chuckled a bit at her childishness.

"What are you doing on this ship?"

"I'm appointing-"

"No, I mean how did you get here?"

"Oh. Well I came here with a guy named Darth Maul. He said something about his Master having to decide what happens to me."

Anakin scowled a bit deeper. His father seemed to decide the fate of a lot of people lately.

"What about your parents? Where are they?"

"I don't really think I have any... I didn't even have a name until Maul gave me one."

"Oh."

She must be one of the force sensitives living at the headquarters on Malastare. Anakin very much hoped she wouldn't get involved with the dark side. She looked just too innocent.

"What about you? How did you get here?", Bells wanted to know.

"If only I knew", he sighed. He was working with two Sith apprentices without being one himself. He wanted to save his father from the darkness but he felt so angry and betrayed for what he'd done to Obi-Wan that he felt soon _he _might be the one who needed saving. He had his Master back who he'd thought lost but instead of being elated about it, he had to fight hot burning tears at the mere thought of him.

"My life's just really messed up right now", he muttered at last.

"What will you do to make it right again?"

He blinked at the girl a bit confused. That was a strange question to ask. "What?"

"You look like a strong person", she said without missing a beat. "I know you will get out of whatever trouble you're in. How are you gonna do it?"

He chuckled a bit. "I wish I had your confidence. How do you know I'll make it?"

She frowned a bit, looking to the side before returning her gaze to him steadily. "I just do."

"It's not that easy", he tried to explain. "People I care about are loosing themselves. I want to pull them back but I have to take care not to get dragged down with them instead."

"Then just hang onto a rope or something."

Anakin had to think of Padme and of the two tiny babies.

"Yeah", he said. "I think I'm gonna do that." He smiled a bit. "I have a wife, you know? She's the world to me."

"Is she beautiful?", the little girl wanted to know.

"Yes, she is. The first time I saw her, I thought she was an angel."

Bells tilted her head in confusion. "What's an angel?"

He shrugged. "They're said to be perfect beings, beautiful and mysterious. Mesmerizing."

Bells smiled at him again. "See? If you think about your wife like that, nobody is gonna drag you down. You can do it. You can do anything if you want."

Anakin smiled at her with warmth. It was funny. He'd only met the girl a few minutes ago but he already felt a bond to her, similar to the one he shared with his Padawan Ahsoka. He couldn't even feel the force in her, though that could easily be owing to his senses still being off. There was just a lot of warmth and openness radiating from this child.

Anakin averted his gaze, looking straight through the monitors. He was suddenly hit with a very strong wave of homesickness. He wished he could be with his wife and children right now.

XxX

"He's gone."

Maul looked up at his brother casually leaning against the doorframe. He'd been in the middle of reassembling his lightsaber and the metal parts and ruby crystal fell to the ground as his concentration broke.

"At last", he muttered and got to his feet.

"Master gave us permission to kill him", Feral reported even as he fell in step with his brother.

The Sith apprentice snorted. "Of course he did. Not even Sidious came so close to killing our Master. I'm honestly surprised he didn't insist on doing it himself." All the better for him though. Maul was seriously pissed off at that wannabe apprentice. That Skywalker insisted on protecting him was quite a bother but now that he'd left the cyborg's sight, there would be nothing protecting him from Maul's ire. It wasn't just the desire to finish a fight he'd begun. The bastard had tried to stab him in the back while he'd been holding onto the ship, trying to save all their necks. That was low, even for a Sith and Maul took personal offense at that.

Shortly before he reached the med room the attacker was being held in, Feral handed Maul a metal device.

"What's that?", Maul wanted to know.

"The prosthetics of that guy are... well, they're rubbish. He probably has to utilize the force all the time just to move with them. Whoever gave them to him certainly didn't intend to do him a favor. Now they've been damaged in the fight. Suffice to say he can barely stand upright so he's no danger anymore. But if you feel like torturing him some more, you can use this. During his treatment, the droids installed some... 'additions' to is limbs. This device will charge them with electricity precisely aimed at his pain receptors."

A small smile curled around Maul's lips. "That's quite... creative. I like it."

"Just remember to keep your comm on. I will contact you if Skywalker returns. Our Master doesn't seem to mind that this is going to cause a serious rift between them but we should be careful."

"The boy is practically blind, what danger can he possibly pose?"

"Maybe none but remember that our Lord hasn't given us permission to kill him, which would make fighting him difficult. For now, just keep away from him. Granting that... _thing _a quick death might be the best choice after all."

"I'll keep it in mind", Maul answered but grabbed the device nonetheless.

The Sith had barely closed the door behind him when there was a chair coming hurling at him through the air. Maul pushed it away with an annoyed grunt and set his yellow eyes on the figure slumped against the medical bed. He'd probably tried to stand up only to realize quickly that he was in no condition to walk. Pathetic.

"You are really trying my patience", Maul spat and without a second thought, pressed the button on his torture device. With satisfaction he watched as the terrorist withered and trembled on the ground as electricity charged through his artificial limbs. It may not be the same as charging him up with his own lighting but Maul knew that the technology installed worked far more precise then he ever could so this would cause more pain for the prisoner.

"I don't know what you did to make Skywalker abandon you", Maul sneered, "but it was a rather poor decision. There's nobody here to protect you now."

It took a couple of seconds for the man - had he really been a Jedi at some point? - to recover enough to be able to speak. When he did his voice was cold and emotionless even though Maul could feel the anger and hatred radiating off him. It only irked him more.

"I do not need protection from a traitor."

Maul laughed hollowly. "That's rich, coming from a wannabe Sith. Believe me, you need all the help you can get."

"I - don't - want to be a Sith!", the prisoner said, the fierceness of the statement swallowed by the voice distortion. "Vader took everything from me - he turned me into this _thing. _I will kill him for everything he's done and if it's the last thing I do and I will do it all on my own!"

Maul cocked his head, honestly curious now. Whatever his master had done to the Jedi, to be able to turn such a convinced adherer to the Jedi Code into such a wretched monster in just a couple of weeks was a feat to be admired. He would really like to know how he did that.

"Why?", he asked at last. "Aren't you Jedi always about teamwork? I can see why you would want to kill my Master, even why you'd disregard the sacrifices to be made but why insist on doing it alone?"

"It's not like there's anybody else left..."

"Which is why it is all the more curious why you didn't try to pull Skywalker on your side."

"He would've never helped me." The words were as close to a mutter as he could get. "Vader has his mind firmly confused. What he did to the order only proves that..."

Now it seemed they were getting somewhere.

A small, cruel smile spread on Maul's lips as he leaned in a bit closer. "You _do _realize that it was only because of Skywalker's actions that the Jedi order survived at all, don't you?"

Kenobi lifted his helmeted head. "W-What?"

"Sidious had planned to execute Order 66 for a long time. Granted, that he used a recording of Skywalker's face to do so was unexpected. It was because the boy went to the Jedi Council and warned them from the clones that at least a minimum of preparation was carried out. It is only thanks to him that there are still a couple of hundred Jedi remaining and in hiding."

Maul straightened his back, relishing in the shock he could feel from the Jedi. "Of course you are quite right that none of them would help you in your quest to rid the world of the one man capable of ending the war and bringing peace. Especially not if you came to them looking like that and with the dark side clinging to you."

"It... It was a recording? A trick... Anakin didn't betray the order?"

"Not that I know of."

"But", the Jedi all but spluttered, "Vader's training him! He's training him as his apprentice!"

"Oh _please", _Maul scoffed. "if that had been his intention, I'd have found a way to secretly dispose of the boy years ago. I do not appreciate being challenged for my position, you know? My Master may have shown him the true power of the force but he's never encouraged him to use the dark side and the boy has never shown any talent for it either. If Lord Vader wanted to turn him, first he would have to break him and he has invested too much time and effort in him to destroy him now. For some reason he likes that his son is on the light side, even if it's just because he enjoys having a moderately challenging opponent. Their alliance is temporary and fragile at best. You probably just missed a very real chance to shatter it completely. Shame that is."

The Jedi was silent for a moment, thoughts obviously racing. Maul grinned a little wider.

"Don't tell me, Jedi", he mocked, "that you've shunned the light, gave in to your hatred and been willing to abandon your precious code all based on some carefully formulated misinformation? Is it really so easy to fool you? Master Jinn would be disappointed."

Kenobi let out a furious howl. He tried to land another attack on Maul but his body was useless and the Sith mercilessly made use of his device once again.

"Anakin", the beaten warrior coughed with a raspy voice. "What have I _done?" _

"Yep, you kinda ruined it", Maul said happily. "Wow, you probably broke some kind of record for the worst Jedi ever. Congratulations."

Kenobi let out another pained cry. Maul almost felt a bit sorry for him. He knew the Jedi had once learned under Master Jinn who had later switched sides to serve Vader (and still did even in his death). Kenobi had been famous for his various successful negotiations but now Maul had to ask himself how convinced he had really been of the things he did.

With his own Master changing sides and the many small hints Maul knew Vader had left for his son to pick up, he must've been one of the first to suspect a Sith in the Republic. That meant that his belief in his government as well as his trust in his order had always been on shaky ground. His Jedi code was probably all that kept him from breaking down. Vader thoroughly crushed that Code. He'd used his attachment to his Padawan against him, he'd taken every chance for things like peace or serenity away from him by physically torturing him. It really wasn't surprising that without the Code, Kenobi had succumbed pretty fast to his hatred. Lord Vader had exploited his weaknesses expertly and though his methods sent a shiver down Maul's spine, he couldn't help but be impressed.

Still from the state he was in it was rather obvious his Master had not intended to use Kenobi any further so that brought on the question on _why _he had gone to such lengths to turn him. That was the only thing Maul didn't understand and the only that sparked a little doubt in his heart. Despite what their enemies believed, Lord Vader was never cruel for cruelty's sake. If _that _was the result of his Master having too much free time, then Maul feared what would become of all those ambitious youth's currently training to be his very own special force.

"You know, I fully intended to kill you", Maul said casually, giving the pathetic figure a good kick to get his attention. "If just for the stunt you pulled on the SSD. But instead, I'm going to give you a choice. You can go the easy way and impale yourself on my lightsaber... Or you can wait here for Skywalker to return, who knows, maybe with his help you'll find your way back to the light side. One condition though, you must let go of your hatred and abandon all thoughts of revenge. That's not the Jedi way."

He smiled cruelly as he threw those words at him. At the inside though he was gnawing his teeth. Maul honestly wasn't sure what would be worse. If Vader had turned Kenobi just because and would leave the two alone as long as they kept quiet, that could prove to be bad for the New Sith Order in the long run. If there was more of a back story to it though, Maul couldn't think of any other reason to turn Kenobi then to use him to turn Skywalker as well.

The Zabrak really hoped that wasn't the case as he rather liked his role as the first apprentice. The fact that his Master had allowed him to kill Kenobi seemed to prove that his assumption was wrong. But he was well aware that if Skywalker ever came to challenge him for the post, his Master may discard him. After all, the young man was his flesh and blood while Maul had merely been picked up for convenience's sake. Despite his boasting not too long ago, he had always seen the threat in the young Jedi that resembled his Master so much. Letting Kenobi live was a huge risk but Maul simply _had _to know. He hated the feeling of not knowing what went on in his Master's head and he'd rather he was tested now then having to worry for years while his Master derived another plan.

With a _snap-hiss _Maul activated his lightsaber and pointed it right at the former Jedi Master.

"Well? What do you choose?"

XxX

AN:

Geez, this story is going on and on, the end might be in sight but it just kinda scurries backwards the closer we get to it. Two chapters ago I was convinced I'd write 4, maybe 5 chapters at most... Now, that seems unlikely. I'm not stalling. I'm just very thorough in tying up loose ends.


	60. Empire Day

Bells was nervous. The last couple of days had been confusing at best. First she had woken up on a dead star ship. Then she'd helped Maul to reunite with his fleet. The Zabrak (she had researched his race on the holonet) had been a bit intimidating but he'd been the only person she had some kind of connection to and when he'd just left her on one of the other commander ships, she had felt alone and sad and quite useless.

She didn't like that feeling at all.

She'd learned a bit more about the war outside and the role of both Maul and his brother Feral but all it did was show her that there was no place for her in this world. She didn't fit in with these people and yet she had absolutely no idea what a little girl like her was supposed to do, what her kind normally did. The brothers had just said their Master would decide what would happen to her but that man seemed to be rather busy. It had almost been a week and she still hadn't met him.

Then there had been that nice stranger, Anakin. She'd met him only once and quite briefly too but she had immediately liked him. He had looked sad and confused himself but there was still _something _about him that told Bells he was a very strong person. He was an _important _person, someone who _mattered. _He had not dismissed her, instead, he'd taken the time to really talk to her and she'd been happy in that moment. She also had a feeling as if she knew him. She didn't, of course, but she felt strangely drawn to him nonetheless.

Anakin had been suffering, she could see that too but she was convinced that whatever his problem was, he would manage it. Bells would like to help him but she knew it wasn't really necessary. Whatever he wanted to do, he could do it without her but it would be so exciting and wonderful to still be allowed to help him. It would be... an _honor._

But there hadn't been much she _could _do except talk to him and cheer him up so that's what she did. She'd shown him the layouts of the ship she found on the terminal and for a couple of hours they just talked about its technical advantages and weak points. After some time they had switched to droid mechanics, which was when Anakin really came out of his shell and they discussed possible improvements and types of droids. Anakin had been impressed with her vast knowledge and had praised her a lot for it, especially since she was so young. It had made her chest swell with pride.

When Anakin had finally left (he'd insisted on taking her to the little room appointed to her where she slept) he'd thanked her for taking his mind off of his problems and she'd made him promise to come visit her again some time. It had been the happiest day of her short life.

Today though, she was nervous. In the morning she'd been woken up by Maul and brought on board a shuttle where Feral was already waiting. She wasn't told much; just that they were on their way to their Master.

They didn't get to meet Lord Vader immediately after landing though. The whole city seemed to be in a dizzy state of confusion and activity. There were a lot of droids around as well. As Bells was being moved along by the Zabrak brothers, she got a glimpse of a plaza with a giant crater and ruins of a building in the distance between two skyscrapers. That was not where they were going though.

The little group was being accompanied by a squad of B2 battle droids and so the crowd of people who seemed to just stand on the streets waiting for something parted for them readily. Eventuality they reached a broad street with hundreds of white armored men standing guard and keeping the people at bay. Some of them were shouting angrily, some just staring ahead tiredly, some angry, some resigned, some expectant.

There was music playing in the background, a military march that made Bells walk a bit straighter just by listening to it. More droids filled the street in what the girl now recognized was a parade. Their march led straight up to a towering building in the distance.

Bells could barely see anything as she was surrounded by droids three times her size so she almost missed it when the succession stopped. As if they were one person, Maul and Feral smoothly got on one knee and bowed in a practiced move. Bells had to stand on her toes and stretch to look beyond the bulking steel bodies obscuring her view to see what they were bowing to.

There was a balcony just high enough to oversee the crowd and on top of it stood a man in black robes. He spread his arms and Bells felt a shiver run down her spine as she clearly felt _something _pass over her. At once, the noise from the crowd grew quiet. Bells jumped a little to get a good view at the man's face and she managed a glimpse just as he began to speak.

Suddenly the world of the little girl slid sideways.

She was unable to focus on anything else other than the face of the Sith Lord. Fearlessly she slipped between the droids to get a better view and then just stood there, staring, her mouth open in wonder.

He was... perfect.

Bells had seen a number of humans, men and women on board Feral's ship but this man was unlike any of them. On some level Bells was aware that he resembled Anakin a great deal but his features were emitting a much greater inner strength, his hair and eyes and skin seemed to glow in much livelier colors and his posture spoke of power that went far beyond the strange tingle she'd felt in Anakin's presence.

He was... He was a _god._

Bells was so awed by the emotions rushing through her, she missed the beginning of his speech. Immediately she felt guilty, even desperate because _he _was speaking to her, she was given the glorious gift of hearing his voice and she had failed to pay attention to his message.

It was hard to focus on anything other than the awe inspiring sight of him. Bells felt such warmth and wonder at just looking at him. It was similar but on a completely different level as the companionship she'd felt with Anakin or even Maul at times. But she had to listen to his words for it would undoubtedly be a very important message.

"...not allow further bloodshed to spread around the galaxy. Both the Senate of the Republic and the clone army have accepted their defeat. I have no intention to punish you for being misled by a corrupt Chancellor. You have been defeated but you will be treated fairly. It will not be easy to overcome the animosity of these last years. So much hatred has been sown, it will be hard for so many opposing systems to reconcile. Your Senate has failed multiple times in negotiating such a peace. This clearly shows that the current democracy is unfit and ineffective in the face of such a challenge. A firm hand is needed to bring back order to a galaxy drowning in chaos.

That is why today I declare Coruscant and the rest of the 180 million star system of this galaxy to be under the rule of the Galactic Empire. There will be no more long, useless debates, no more indecision and no corruption. Whether a bill proposed by the appointed Senators of former Republic or Separatist systems is passed or not will be for only one person to decide. I will be your final judge and Executor - I will be your Emperor."

At this point, the noise started up again amongst crowd. Bells desperately wished they would just shut up so she wouldn't miss any more of what her Master had to say. She didn't understand completely what his words meant. She hadn't been aware that there was such chaos across the galaxy, though she faintly remembered Maul mentioning something like that. It must be truly terrible if her Master deemed it worthy of his attention. Oh, those people were so lucky to be granted the honor of having Lord Vader - no, _Emperor _Vader care for them.

Wait, but she belonged to these people too, didn't she? He'd said he would treat _all_ beings fairly, whether they were Republic or Separatist. Bells didn't know where she came from but she was reasonably sure she was from this galaxy so she too would now be under Emperor Vader's rule.

If she wasn't still so stunned by her Master's presence, she might've whooped in joy.

Beside her, the Zabrak brothers rose to their feet.

"Did you know any of this?", she heard Feral mutter without moving his head.

"No", Maul answered between clenched teeth. "But does it really surprise you?"

"Not really", the other admitted.

The two started to march up the sides of the building, Feral absentmindedly motioning for Bells to follow him. She stayed at the bottom of the stairs while the generals got to stand at either side of the Emperor. Oh, she wished so much to be in their place, to be able to be close to him. _Emperor Vader! _Truly, a title worthy of such shining and glorious being.

The Emperor spoke again, introducing the Zabrak brothers as his second and third in command respectively. He spoke of the rule he intended to put them under. How there were to be military outposts in every system to strictly control the governments and law and how those stepping out of line would be put under military rule until their loyalty could be assured. The clones would be integrated into the Empire's forces. He even addressed the Jedi still in hiding somewhere. They were invited to come back and return to the temple the corrupt chancellor had driven them from as long as they swore their loyalty to him and the Empire and agreed to serve him faithfully. Nobody would be persecuted for fighting against the Separatists while adhering to Republic law during the Clone Wars but any attack on the Empire would be punished severely and resolutely.

Bells listened with rapture to every word and when the speech was over she fervently joined in the hesitant applause of the crowd with jubilant clapping.

Twenty minutes later Bells stood bouncing on her heels in the corner of Emperor Vader's improvised throne room. He was giving orders to his generals. Bells was being held back by the escort droids. She didn't dare draw attention to herself but she was just so nervous and expectant, she barely kept herself from rushing forward.

"Maul, you will go and see to it that the Separatist Council goes along with the new government. If they prove to be reluctant, make an example of them. I want their official support to be declared within the next two days."

Maul bowed deeply. "Yes, my Master."

Vader turned to Feral.

"You will go to the academy and inform the rest of our order of the new development. General Grievous will be pleased to hear that he is being put in charge of the droid army and in control of fighting off planetary rebellions that will no doubt start soon."

"What about the academy itself, Master?"

"Jinn will stay in control of it for now. The place is still to be kept a secret, especially from the Jedi. There will be a lack of teaching staff for the duration of the transition but that cannot be helped. I need you to be in charge of the Jedi hunt for those that decide to stir up trouble and Maul to further expand the fleet and organize the integration of the clones."

The Emperor looked at the Zabraks seriously. "I have taught you well, my students. You have proven yourselves during the previous war but our work has only just begun. The power is ours. Under our combined rule, order will return to the galaxy and we will leave our mark on history."

"Yes, my Master", the Zabraks echoed.

"Master", Maul began with a scowl, "what about your son?"

The Emperor was silent for a moment.

"Anakin will have to make his decision soon", he said at last. "Whether he is with or against us. You have not yet executed the attacker, have you?"

Maul's lips thinned. "No, Master. I will make up for it personally if you so wish-"

"No", the Emperor interrupted him. "He does not provide an immediate threat. Send a signal to the ship that he is to be executed but I need you to take off immediately. Now..."

The Emperor's eyes wandered from his apprentices and slewed towards Bells for the first time. "Why don't you tell me who you've brought with you?"

"This..." Maul too turned towards Bells who couldn't for the life of her take her eyes off their Master, "is a survivor of the blackout, Master. She woke up on the _Executor _with no memories. I have brought her before you for examination. She looks harmless enough on first glance but has displayed an astonishing talent to work spacecraft software."

The hidden message in those words went completely unnoticed by the little girl but the Sith Lord caught on at once. At first he had dismissed the child as a superficial probe told him she had no sensitivity for the force whatsoever. He could sense no danger coming from her and though it was curious that his apprentices would bring such a young girl before him, he had more important matters to work on.

Now though Maul was suggesting there might be a connection between the child and the late AI of the _Executor _and _that _definitely caught his interest.

Vader took the time to make eye contact with Maul, who upon being nudged by his Master's mind, hesitantly opened up to him. Vader drifted through the memory of the last few days of his apprentice with little resistance from the Zabrak. He lingered a bit longer on the episode of his second meeting with Kenobi, amused at the pain he'd caused but slightly irritated that in the end, he'd let him go. Mainly however he concentrated on his memories of the child - Bells they called her - and soon he could see how his apprentice had drawn his conclusions.

Shifting his attention away from the Zabrak, Vader focused on the girl itself. For a moment he was slightly unnerved by her intense stare. He understood that this was not normal behavior for her. Maul had been able to confirm that she was 100% organic except for one tiny micro chip imbedded in her skull that had turned up on a medical scan and held similarities to the infamous inhibitor chip of the clones.

"Come here, child", Vader commanded in a rather deep, intimidating voice.

The eyes of the girl lit up like Tattooine's twin suns and she practically ran up to his throne and to Vader's surprise and irritation she flung herself at him with gusto, hugging his legs and smiling up at him as if he was the candy lady offering her a year's worth of sweets for free.

Vader had to throw a murderous glare at his apprentices who where trying to hide their smiles.

Still scowling fiercely Vader reached out with his mind anew, this time delving into the girl's thoughts and emotions.

What he felt from her though... it left him momentarily stunned. There was so much happiness and warmth, an adoration bordering on worship, awe and respect and pride at being allowed near him and there was... was that... Was that _love?_

Vader drew back quickly as if burned and he pushed the girl clinging to him away slightly as if to muster her.

He felt shaken. It had been years since he'd felt such pure feelings directed at him. Since the last time he'd seen Shmi, to be exact. Only that this... this _child _was giving off feelings ten times as strong. He doubted even Padme had felt that strongly towards him, though the memory was blurry by now and her love had been of an entirely different kind. The fact that he had done nothing to warrant such adoration just made him more uncomfortable.

Except... If there was really at least a part of Bellatrix Ferno saved on the chip inside the girl's head, it would explain a lot. Her large gaps in knowledge in terms of anything not related with warfare and space craft for one, as well as the sudden switch in behavior upon seeing him. Ferno must've ensured that her new self would recognize him, not by name but by appearance and probably voice, which would open a new stream of information detailing her relation to him. She had ensured that her new self would be loyal and useful to him first and thus had sacrificed any personal characteristics that made out her personality.

Searching further through her mind, Vader could detect very little of the original AI in the child, just the knowledge and a predefined bond to him. The rest was basically just a newborn, blank mind inside of a body filled with the hormones of a little girl. At first Vader had thought her to be the rebirth, in a way, of the AI but she was... She really was more like Ferno's daughter.

Which was actually a bit of a scary thought, especially with her looking up at him like he was her...

Vader stopped the thought right there.

The self appointed Emperor cleared his throat and mentally thanking Feral for taking the girl by the hand and gently pulling her away from him, though it made her pout.

"Very well. She may stay here with me for now." He would appoint some droids to teach her basic stuff and keep an eye on her until he had more time to properly examine that chip and see if she could pose a threat later on. For now he had other things to deal with; mainly, his rebellious son.

"You have done well to bring this to my attention. That will be all."

As the Zabrak brothers took their leave, Vader's gaze passed over the girl standing before him. Her pure mind seemed to constantly but subconsciously try to latch onto his to form a bond even though it was a dark, ugly thing that would rebuff her naturally. It was strangely heart-melting and even managed to bring a small smile to his lips.

Bells grew confident when he didn't send her away and moved to sit down by his feet, one hand fastening on the hem of his black robe with a contented sigh. She looked up at him with big trusting eyes and asked:

"Are you an angel?"

And in that moment through the hard shell of cold ice surrounding Vader's heart and mind, a shell grown through years and decades of being nurtured by the dark side, went a long and painful crack.

XxX

AN:

Yep, there's going to be an Empire. Through the whole fanfic, it was shown time and time again that the Republic was ineffective. Sidious took care of that and the Jedi didn't really help. The Separatist Council are the epitome of corruption so the alternative, a democracy where the heads of the trade organizations are the ones to vote, would be little better. So now the Empire is, strictly speaking, a good thing believe it or not. Or it would be if someone sane would be sitting at the top. Even if Vader turns out to be a tyrann, it would at least help to unite people who are used to fight against each other to reconcile and untite against a common enemy so... All hail the Galactic Empire!

I hope you enjoy the irony. Writing this story is more fun than ever.


	61. Reunion I

Anakin Skywalker closed the door behind him and dropped the remains of a droideka on a small pile of scrap metal. He searched through the assembled droid parts until he found the spare part he needed before stepping towards the stretcher. On top of it laid the torso of his Master who was wheezing through his black mask.

"You know", Anakin said almost casually, "it would be a tremulous help if you could breathe a little quieter."

The whole ship was searching for the escaped prisoner and all the droids had been ordered to kill the cyborg on sight. Anakin had been there with him when the first droids entered and he hadn't hesitated to cut them down with his lightsaber. But Obi-Wan was greatly injured and he had been forced to find an unoccupied room and stabilize him before he could even attempt an escape.

Obi-Wan raised his head a little. He had refused any painkillers and so had been conscious while Anakin removed his prosthetics in order to repair them.

"If it weren't for those droids finding us, you wouldn't have enough spare parts", he argued.

Anakin thought it was a rather pathetic attempt to tease him as his Master used to do when he'd still been a Padawan. But at least he did make the attempt and that brought a smile to his lips.

"True", he said and used the force to connect the wires with expert precision.

"Here you go", he muttered. "Not exactly professional craftsmanship but it will get you out of here." He moved over to his Master. Anakin was trying not to look at the black mask as he connected the newly built arm to the metal socket at his torso. Obi-Wan flexed his metallic muscles and gave a vague sound of approval.

"The rest is less damaged, I should be able to repair it more quickly", the former Jedi said and turned to continue his work.

For a moment silence returned as there was little his Master could do to help him. Eventually though he began to speak.

"Why are you doing this, Anakin?"

The young man didn't look up from his work. "Doing what?"

"Why are you helping me? I said some terrible things to you..."

"Well, yeah. You also said you were sorry."

"But I doubted you. I allowed Vader to make me believe..."

Anakin muttered something too silent for Obi-Wan to hear. Finally he threw away the tool he'd been using.

"It's not like I'm not used to it", he ground out.

"Anakin...?"

The former Jedi turned around abruptly, glaring at the helpless figure. "Do you think it was _easy? _Being your Padawan, the son of a Sith Lord in an order that despised everything not purely light? How often have you told me how important it is that I do not fall, that I have to reject my father and everything he taught me? How often did you give me that _look _when I felt just the tiniest bit of anger? I could feel your fear, you were constantly waiting for me to go off on a murdering rampage! The council didn't allow you to teach me because I had some potential, they did it so they could control me and you have made sure to let me feel that on every step of the way." He was breathing heavily now, a dam of emotion threatening to break.

"It was not damn easy!", he shouted. "It was _hard, _alright? To always feel like I'm a disappointment to you. And after what happened with Master Jinn on Geonosis... I knew I couldn't disappoint you. I knew it would destroy you. But nobody ever expected me to succeed and yet I'm still here. I'm not a tool. I'm not a weapon. I'm a _person. _I am Anakin and I'm sick of being dismissed with some label, be it light or dark."

The young man threw a frustrated glare in Obi-Wan's direction. "Yeah, I'm disappointed that you didn't believe in me. I don't like that you tried to kill millions of innocent civilians, not to mention myself. But I'm going to _forgive you. _Eventually. Not because I'm a Jedi because, well, I'm not. But that's the kind of thing you do between friends."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment, digesting the hard but oh so true words of his former Padawan. Finally he asked: "Are you going to forgive Vader too?"

Pain flashed across Anakin's expression. He didn't look at his Master, instead gathering up the other arm and moving to connect it to the Jedi's torso.

"I don't know", he finally admitted. "I don't know if I can. I'm so angry at him! But I know that _you _will have to forgive him."

Obi-Wan stiffened and not from the pain of having the prosthetic attached. "I will never-"

"You _have _to, Obi-Wan. My senses are terribly off-balance and severely dulled right now but even I can sense the darkness in you. If you _ever _want to get back to the light... If you ever want to have any chance at healing, you will have to forgive him. If you don't, you will forever be lost to the dark side. You will forever remain a prisoner of my father. You _must let go."_

"I..." Obi-Wan hesitated, feeling the urge to bite his lips but being stopped by the cursed apparatus. Even now the hatred in him was so strong. It didn't seem possible to ever forgive Vader. The torture, maybe he could've set aside. But the emotional pain inflicted on him over _years _by that man simply could not be forgotten. He didn't _want _to forgive. But he also felt a deep, primitive yearning for the feeling of peace the light used to bring him.

"He needs to be stopped", he said at last. It was hard, sorting out his intense emotions and separating them from his practical viewpoint. "He is a danger to the galaxy."

"I know. But he won't be stopped by _you."_

Anakin finished the work on his arm and turned to do some last repairs to the leg prosthetic. He'd had to build it completely anew after Vader's apprentice had his little chat with Obi-Wan.

"First we'll have to get off this ship. I still have my codes, with some luck we'll get through the blockade without anyone noticing."

"No! This might be our only chance to stop Vader before he does any more damage!"

Anakin snorted. "While he's in the middle of an invasion with both his apprentices at his side and an entire fleet at his command in orbit? I think this is the _worst _possible moment to engage him. No, we need to retreat. I fixed these up as best as I could but you need to get to a proper hospital."

"He won't let us escape. Vader controls practically the entire galaxy by now. We don't know where the surviving Jedi are and even if we did, we couldn't risk leading Vader to them. Whichever planet we decide to hide on is just going to get invaded."

Anakin smiled a little. "Yeah, but there's one exception to that. One planet that is guaranteed to grant us asylum and with a representative ruler that not even Darth Vader would dare to offend by sending any troops."

Obi-Wan was very skeptical though the sentiment was lost as he asked in his monotone, mechanical voice: "And who would that be?"

Now Anakin's smile was definitely mischievous.

"Why, my mother of course."

XxX

"Anakin!"

Padme rushed forward with a large, relieved smile. Anakin caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and burring his face in her hair, just letting her presence wash over him.

"Padme", he sighed, feeling like the first time in ages like coming home.

Obi-Wan had stopped awkwardly at the entrance, watching the couple. It took Anakin a tremendous amount of willpower just to let go of his wife and greet the other two women approaching them.

Shmi Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were smiling at him as well, though his former Padawan was shooting the occasional worried glance at the towering figure of his Master. Anakin went to give them both a hug as well and whisper a "Don't worry about him" in Ahsoka's ear.

Once the number of systems conquered by the Separatist fleet had reached five digits, Vader had started to appoint governors loyal to him or his cause to either rule or control the present rulers of the planets so they would stay loyal and to assure communication with the rest of the army went smoothly. Since Tattoine had been ruled by criminals for a long time, Vader had taken care to essentially crush all remains of the Hutt regime before instating his mother as the sovereign ruler. Her authority had only been officially recognized a year ago, partly because the subdued woman had no intention of taking the post at the beginning. His father had sent a lot of his best men to help her and eventually her compassion wouldn't allow her to do nothing when she had the means to free the slaves and make the hard life on the planet a bit more bearable. Not all criminals and pirates had been driven away but Shmi had managed to hire a lot of them, giving them other means to earn money without having to risk their lives on a daily basis.

Her job was not easy but she had grown with the challenge and did her best to transform Tattoine into a respectable planet. Anakin had sent Ahsoka and his family to her, partly to help her but mostly because he knew his father wouldn't search for them here and even if he did, he wouldn't go against Shmi.

"Ani, it's so good to see you again", his mother said when he hugged her.

"It's good to see you too", he replied with a smile. "You look wonderful."

It was true. His mother looked healthy and happy, wearing some light brown and white robes. They were modest in design but from fine quality. The difference to the large gowns Padme had worn when she had been queen couldn't be more obvious but to Anakin she was just as beautiful.

"How are the children?", he wanted to know.

"They miss you", Padme replied. "They'll be so happy to see you. Please tell me you will stay with us now!"

"I'll stay with you", he promised immediately, the thought of his children making his heart skip. Then he threw a look back at Obi-Wan. "I don't know for how long... But yes, I'll stay with you for now."

Ahsoka stepped forward now, scrutinizing the black cyborg.

"Anakin, is that...?", she asked hesitantly, undoubtedly feeling his presence.

"It's a long story", he sighed. "It's kinda important nobody knows we're here..." He looked questioningly at his mother who nodded reassuringly.

They got out of the entrance hall of the small manor his family now lived in. Anakin went to see the twins who were greeting him with babbling laughter. For half an hour nobody could really get him to do anything but playing with the babies, tickling them and holding them up in the air to their delight. It was like a ton of worries and stress fell away around him and all the pain and suffering he had gone through during the last four years had been _worth it _just for those two shining lights.

Eventually he rejoined the women (Shmi's husband kept a respectful distance) and began to retell what had happened since they had left the headquarters on Malastare. Shmi was appalled at hearing what had happened to his former Jedi-Master though Ahsoka didn't look surprised. Padme was scared and more adamant then ever not to let that man anywhere near her children.

"Why would he do something like that?", Shmi asked honestly confused. "He... He knows that you two mean a lot to each other."

"Vader is far past the point where he would care", Obi-Wan spat furiously though it came out as a monotone through his mask. Opposite of him Ahsoka shifted uneasily, feeling the dark waves of hatred rolling off him.

"I can't believe he would do something like that without reason", Shmi protested. Her gaze was suddenly wary. "What have you done to make him so angry...?"

"He's done nothing", Anakin said before his Master could protest. "Father is being controlled by the dark side."

"I don't know", she said skeptically. "I don't think he would allow that to happen again..."

"Again?"

The woman winced and looked away. "I shouldn't say anything."

"Mrs. Skywalker", Ahsoka said gently, "if there is anything you know you have to tell us. What with the declaration and all, chances are soon he won't listen to any of us anymore..."

"What declaration?", Anakin asked. "What happened?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, which was alarming.

"You haven't heard yet?", Padme said and laid a calming hand on his when panic began to rise in him.

"Heard what?"

Shmi sighed and moved to turn on a holoreceiver. She switched the channels until she found a news channel. The images projected on the wall showed Coruscant and a Twilek reporting on...

"_Emperor!?", _Obi-Wan called out, rising so fast his chair was falling over. "He declared himself _Emperor!? _He can't do that!"

"Technically both the Republic and the Separatists have essentially been under dictatorship for the last two years at the very least", Ahsoka reminded them.

"But an _Empire?", _Anakin said. "My father doesn't really count as a politician and I _know _he hasn't spent any significant time with the Separatist Council or any advisers. How would he even go about changing the governmental system this drastically on such a short notice?"

"We have the Chancellor to thank for that", Padme explained with a dark look. "The amount of emergency power he had is ridiculous. The erection of an empire looks like something he would be capable of doing. It was clear to me as soon as I heard that he was really a Sith Lord and manipulating the Clone Wars all the time. I'm sure the Empire was his idea, all the plans already worked out and Vader simply took over."

The mention of Darth Sidious pulled Anakin's attention back to the holo. It was only then that he noticed exactly _what _the report was on. Vader was holding a public execution of the former Chancellor. The reporter was in the back of the crowd but even so Anakin could see how weak and battered the former Sith Lord looked as he was dragged on a stage like platform. Darth Vader was sitting on a throne like chair on a balcony overlooking the stage. Without the ability to use the force and with his arms and feet chained, the Sith lord was positively helpless. He seemed to spit something that Anakin couldn't hear at Vader. His back was turned to a line of clones holding blaster rifles and Anakin recognized them to be a firing squad. It certainly was galactic karma that Sidious should be killed by the clones he had forced to go against their friends and generals.

Vader raised his hand, looking down at the defeated Sith with a sneer. Then his hand rushed down and Darth Sidious fell in a shower of red blaster bolts. The crowd cheered.

"Maybe it's not so bad", Shmi said hesitantly. "That man is the cause of this terrible war, isn't he? Tattoine and a lot of other planets in the Outer Rim have flourished ever since they were liberated. Maybe the galaxy needs this empire."

"It's a dictatorship!", Padme protested immediately. "The end of the democracy, the end of the free will!"

"The democracy wasn't working anymore", Shmi said sadly. "Maybe the Republic was just... supposed to fall."

"I won't allow Vader to enslave and suppress all beings in the galaxy. You know that's what he would do, look how he treated poor Master Kenobi!"

"The galaxy cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of a madman", Obi-Wan agreed hotly.

"I'm just saying that there might be more to this then you see", Shmi replied sadly. "He is not a cruel man. He just does what he thinks is best."

Obi-Wan made a rasping sound, unable to properly express his mirthless laughter. "Not a cruel man? I dare object on that one, Madam."

"You don't know him like I do... You don't know how he's been..."

"He's lost his way, mother", Anakin whispered. "Obi-Wan is right, he cannot be allowed to wield such power."

Shmi looked torn. "Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe if I-"

"No", Anakin objected immediately. "If you contacted him now it would draw attention and he would almost certainly discover that we're hiding here. Mom, he tried to have Obi-Wan killed, we had to flee from his ship and had to jump all over the galaxy to loose our tails. Please, it's too dangerous."

"What do you want to do now?", Ahsoka asked.

Anakin exchanged a look with his Master before answering.

"We have to rest for a week or two. Obi-Wan needs to regain his strength and I have to reconnect with the force. After that... We will move to confront my father." He threw a look at the Jedi. "Together."

While he was still adamant that Obi-Wan must not give in to his desire to have revenge, he was objective enough to realize that he would need his help if the confrontation resulted in a fight, which with his luck it would most certainly do.

Padme squeezed his hand reassuringly and he gave her a small smile.

"Promise me you'll be back", she whispered pleadingly. "What Vader is doing is terrible but I would gladly endure it ten times over if I just have you at my side. Please don't do anything reckless."

"Of course not, you know me", Anakin replied. After all he had always come back to her.

But Padme was just frowning more. "Yes, I know you. That's why I worry."

XxX

AN: This is the last chapter before the final showdown. I have decided to write two endings. In fact, I already finished one. Partly it is before I had planned out the 'light' ending from the beginning and it is so much fun now writing the 'dark' one, I am being surprised by my own story here. Partly it is because you, my dear readers, are so split in what you want this fanfic to end like. Mostly though, as I said I want to tie all lose ends. Just like you, I wanted to know what would happen if Vader died. I wanted to know what would happen if he were to take Sidious' place and rule for the next 20 years. I wanted to know how Obi-Wan, Anakin, Bells or the Zabraks would react in either situation and what would happen to Padme and the twins. I wanted to know how Anakin would react to finding out about Vader's true identity but also how he would develope if he never learned the truth. I wanted to know so I sat down and wrote it and the letters just flowed from my fingers.

I was absoultely delighted by the amount of feedback I got from you. I couldn't help the Angel line, I actually went back and put it into the conversation between Anakin and Bells just for that, it fit so perfectly. These last few month with you were really fantastic, you're a great audience. It's gonna be so sad when it's over. Maybe then I'll start a new project? I DID enjoy Force Unleased. ;-)


	62. Reunion II

Darth Vader smiled thinly, taking in the figures in front of him. They had not yet ignited their lightsabers through they were held ready.

"I was wondering when you would turn up", he said. Outwardly he was relaxed but he was already drawing on the dark side, preparing for a fight. "However, I'm afraid I don't have time to deal with you now. I'm waiting for someone else, you see." It was a week after the Empire had been declared and he was eagerly awaiting the final showdown. These Jedi were nothing but a nuisance to him.

Master Yoda's gimmer stick hit the ground with a thumb, his presence filling the room with authority and power. "Allow you to suppress the galaxy, we cannot, Sith Lord. End today, your tyranny will."

Behind the tiny Master, four other Jedi ignited their sabers. Mace Windu was there, unsurprisingly, along with Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti.

"I honestly do not know why you insist I be your enemy", Vader replied with a mocking tone. "I _avenged _your people. I am bringing back peace and order to the galaxy. I even offered to help rebuild what you've lost. I am doing _your _job and instead of kneeling before me and thank me for allowing your pathetic religion to continue to exist, you ambush me in my quarters in the middle of the night, outnumbering me in a time when my apprentices are gone. That's not just stupid and ungrateful, it's _shameful. _It really is no wonder that your order fell."

He drew his own lightsaber, the red blade glowing ominously.

"My Master killed three of you in less then a minute", Vader muttered with a small, cruel grin. "Let's see if I can break that record."

The Jedi charged at him. They had taken on a formation that would let them utilize teamwork and their respective strengths to the maximum. With a rush of speed Vader slipped to the side. There was not much furniture around that he could use to fling at the Jedi. Out of the group, Yoda had the most experience fighting Vader and thus was the greatest threat. The others were less prepared.

Plo Koon was the first to go. He was standing closest to the next wall. Vader feinted an attack with his saber at his head. His battle precognition failed the Jedi and so he was unprepared for the sudden switch to a force push that pressed him against the wall. That itself wouldn't have been lethal if Vader hadn't aimed precisely at the mask covering the lower half of the Kel Dor. With a sickening crunch the metal was being driven into the Jedi's skull, killing him instantly.

While the force would not help the Jedi to predict Vader's moves, the Sith Lord was not limited in the same way. Without looking he switched his saber to a reverse grip to block the incoming blow of Master Fisto. While turning he sent a powerful wave of dark side energy at the Jedi. It wasn't a physical push and it wasn't lighting energy either, just a wave of concentrated hatred that attacked the Jedi's mind. It shattered his concentration for a moment, enough for Vader to plunge his lightsaber into his chest.

His weapon stuck in the body, Windu and Shaak Ti used his supposed lack of maneuverability to attack together. Yoda had jumped back, undoubtedly to prepare something big.

Vader sneered at the two Jedi who could shrug off the death of their comrades this easily. They were nothing but tools in his eyes, greatly resembling the Emperor's hands, brainwashed underlings who would fight to the death no matter what, stubborn in their loyalty to a man – or a code – that had long since failed them.

Vader easily abandoned his lightsaber and jumped up. He used the force to draw the wall towards him, not strong enough to destroy it but just so there was a definite pull. A pull that allowed his feet to stick to the vertical surface. He didn't take the time to enjoy the Jedi's astonished expressions, instead raising his hands and letting a stream of lighting crash down on them from his fingertips. Windu was fast enough to raise his saber and block most of the charge but the Togruta was hit with the full force, twitching and screaming in agony as the electricity coursed through her body. He ended the attack with a force push which gave him enough time to call his lightsaber back to him. The Togruta Master was still too weak to move swiftly and failed to avoid the red blade smoothly decapitating her.

Windu was at his back in an instant and their sabers clashed, the two warriors facing each other for a moment while pushing with all their strength.

"What do you say", Vader mocked him, "I believe I _did _break the record after all."

Windu let out an angry shout and attacked with a series of quick strikes and slashes. Vader was momentarily forced on the defense but his ability to predict the Jedi's movements while still being able to feint himself gave him an advantage. Vader felt the power build up all around him and he drew stronger onto the dark side to protect himself. When the Jedi jumped he knew that whatever Yoda had been doing was going to come crashing down at him.

He was right. The solid durasteel walls of the room suddenly began to bend. Normally when controlling something this big, the movement would be very slow as it required a lot of concentration. But the little Jedi had waited until he had full control and now he was rapidly peeling the steel plating off the walls, causing it to wrap around Vader and trap him. Momentarily disabled, Vader focused on another kind of attack. He threw his mind at the two Jedi, sharpened to knifepoint and drove all his hatred and anger into their hearts. Windu screamed out loudly, dropping his lightsaber in favor of clutching his head and Yoda gave a pained moan. Still his concentration didn't waver. In fact, the metal holding Vader began to press against him, threatening to crush his body. Vader's eyes flickered to the top and he caused the chandelier to crush down on the Jedi Grand Master. With a gasp Windu managed to regain enough of his senses to push the improvised missile to the side, preventing Yoda from having to release his hold on Vader. Feeling pissed, the Sith Lord now instead lifted Windu himself with the force. It was harder without having his hands free to direct the attack but he had so much experience with that particular move it didn't really matter.

Windu began to choke and claw at his throat fruitlessly. On the other end of the room, the lightsaber Vader had dropped when the steel wrapped around him, was now lifted into the air as well. Jedi and saber were now floating on either side of Master Yoda, who was still doing his best to crush Vader's bones. When the weapon started to race right at the other Master though, Yoda finally gave up and released the steel plating in order to save his last remaining comrade.

Darth Vader released a powerful force wave in all directions, causing his prison to explode and send scrap metal flying. Windu was now kneeling at his feet, coughing loudly. With a flick of his hands, Vader caught his own lightsaber in his right and Windu's violet blade in his left hand. It was time to end this.

Yoda ignited his own green saber. Undoubtedly he had avoided getting into a close range fight, remembering how that had ended last time. Vader didn't give him time to prepare though. He opened the fight by throwing Windu's lightsaber at him, the blade spinning wildly. Not counting on his attack connecting, Vader used his now free hand to shatter the panorama window Yoda stood in front of. Hundreds of sharp glass pieces attacked the Jedi from behind. The green being released a force wave of his own but the shards weren't merely hurled at him. Vader had a firm grip on every single piece and pressed forward with his entire mind. The force wave pushed them back at first but as Yoda had expected the shards to drop after that, he didn't bother to keep up a steady wave of pressure, which would've taken a ridiculous amount of power anyway. The moment the wave dissipated, the shards simply drove on. The green Master fought against his initial surprise and tried to ward off the glass with his lightsaber but every piece he deflected simply stopped in its trajectory after a few inches and rushed back at him to try again. Yoda was soon surrounded by a small whirlwind of glass shards, more and more getting through his defense and piecing his flesh. His blade whirled around crazily, leaving afterimages and almost looking as if he was encased by a green sphere. But he was handling a sword, not a shield and his advanced age didn't allow him to reach the ridiculous speed that would've been necessary to get out of the whirlwind unscratched.

Al this hand happened in just a few seconds in which Vader had been concentrating hard. He only broke off the attack when Mace Windu caught himself and tried to attack him with nothing but his fists. Vader slashed at him with his red lightsaber, causing Windu to jump back. He lifted up Shaak Ti's lifeless body and hurled it at him for good measure. While it wasn't heavy, the pure shock of being confronted with his comrade's dead body caused him to be in a stupor long enough for Vader to raise his hands to the ceiling. It had lost lots of its protection when Yoda peeled off the steel plating and the raw wires connecting various lamps and devices in the room were now bare. Vader took a hold of them and like animated snakes they rushed forward, winding around Windu's arms and legs and trapping him aloft.

Suddenly the door behind Vader sprung open and a squad of battle droids rushed in.

"My Lord, we heard some noise, do you require hel-aaah!"

"Perfect, more canon fodder", Vader muttered as he promptly grabbed one of the droids with the force and hurled it at Yoda, who was getting to his feet with blood dripping everywhere. The droid actually recognized the Jedi as a threat and fired his blaster at him, making for a very dangerous missile. Yoda of course swatted it away like a fly but it provided enough cover for Vader to close the distance between them in a surprise attack. Their sabers clashed and for a moment the old Jedi actually eyed the window and the Coruscanti traffic beneath. But Vader knew he would not dare to flee. Not while Windu was hanging helpless in the wires, guarded by the rest of the droid squad. It was the only reason Vader hadn't finished him off yet after all.

What followed was a fierce duel between the Grand Master of the Jedi and the Dark Lord of the Sith. Their lightsabers moved so fast they became a blur to all onlookers. Vader utilized his superior strength and made heavy use of the force, tugging at Yoda's saber hilt, his feet or his robes to destroy his balance. Even though he had witnessed the deaths of his fellow Masters, Yoda was still perfectly attuned to the light side and used his small height and the force to increase his speed and agility. He could not predict Vader's movements with the force but for an experienced duelist like him it was easy to get similar results simply from observing his opponent's body language. Thus for a couple of long minutes, they were evenly matched.

Vader saw an opening in the Jedi's defense and jumped right at it. With a ferocious strike his lightsaber slashed through Yoda's right arm, smoothly cutting it off. He had a split second to smugly think that this cutting people's limbs was becoming a habit of him - when the force screamed a warning at him.

Completely ignoring the pain, Yoda had switched his lightsaber to his other hand to strike directly at Vader's heart.

In his arrogance the Sith had thought the fight almost won already. He couldn't believe that the Jedi was really so imbedded in the force as to ignore such pain - he knew what it felt like after all - and not only that but to actually _sacrifice _his arm just to get the chance to strike at him clearly. Because, he realized, that was exactly what Yoda had done, leaving a hole in his defense on purpose to bait him.

But unlike the Jedi, Vader did have the force on his side. He was able to predict the action but he was just too stunned to react in time. The green lightsaber still managed to brush him as he moved back just a quarter of a second too late.

The Sith Lord let out a scream of pain and fury when his torso was being slashed open, the blade delivering a deep slash reaching from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip. The wound was burning and deep enough to be a serious threat to his life but Vader had managed to get away fast enough to not be completely bisected.

Yoda, as a Jedi, might be able to immerse himself in a rare kind of battle mediation in order to temporary shrug off all pain and push his body to its limits though he had attained multiple injuries from the glass shards. But even he could only ignore his limb being cut off for so long. Eventually his concentration was broken and the pain together with the grief over the death of his comrades and the worry about Windu crashed down on him.

It was much the same with Vader. The euphoria and adrenalin from being challenged in a fight were fading rapidly as the agonizing pain of his wound hit him The difference between the two however, was that Yoda was being weakened by his pain. Vader was not. On the contrary, the Sith drew his strength from pain and suffering, be it from his victims or from himself. The pain made him _furious _and the dark side sang and celebrated around him.

_"_Oh, you will _pay _for that", Vader growled. He was crouching on the ground, now reaching with his hand in Yoda's direction in his signature move. Too weakened from the duel, Yoda could do nothing when he was lifted into the air by an iron grip around his throat. Normally Vader would squeeze slowly, enjoying the look of panic on his victims face as the life slowly left them. This time however he was just too angry. Instead he applied all the force he could, aiming to snap the tiny beings neck. Yoda struggled in his grip, utilizing the light side to battle Vader's will.

This wasn't a question of who was more skillful. It didn't matter who had the most experience, creativity or training. This was merely a question of who was more powerful in terms of the force.

And right now there was _nobody _in the galaxy who could hold a candle to Darth Vader in terms of power.

With a sickening crunch, Yoda's spine snapped. Windu shouted out in denial and anger. A strong pulse went through the force as the spirit of the little Master joined the force and Vader let out a dissatisfied sound when his grip dissipated, empty robes falling to the ground where a crumbled body should've been. At once, the whole galaxy seemed to become just a tad bit darker as one of its brightest lights was snuffed out.

Vader straightened his back, panting heavily and gritting his teeth so he wouldn't cry out in pain. He pierced Windu with an icy stare who sported a look of defiance, yet resignation.

Slowly Vader stepped towards him. The emotions where swirling too strongly within him. He didn't even bother with any mocking last words. With two quick strikes of his lightsaber, he freed the Jedi from the hold of the wires - by cutting off both his arms.

Ignoring the shout of pain, he turned towards the rest of the droids.

"Get him in a high security cell", he barked. "Set up a press release in the morning that Jedi Master Mace Windu is to be executed in three days for high treason and attempted assassination of the Emperor. Prepare me some new rooms and..." He coughed violently, spitting blood and suppressing another grown at the throbbing pain in his chest. "...and get me a damn medic, fast!"

"Roger, Roger, Sir!", the droids called out. Five of them secured the fallen form of Mace Windu, who threw him one last hateful glare.

Vader cursed the stupid green gnome. While his wound was not lethal, it would need time to heal. Time he didn't have. It was always dangerous to keep a Master such as Windu imprisoned for too long, especially since he didn't have the same accommodations on the _Executor_ as here on the planet. He was expecting Anakin to show up soon. With some luck the execution would lure him here to a time and place of his choosing. He did _not _fancy being surprised without a guard and in the middle of the night yet again, not while being so grievously wounded.

Mentally Vader went over his plan again. He could postpone the execution to give himself more time to heal but that would run the risk of having Mace escape. No, that must not happen. He would just have to grit his teeth. Anakin must not know of his injured state. He must not show weakness, to nobody. He was the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. He was everything but weak.

XxX

Anakin concentrated hard, stretching out his mind to encompass not only his own but Obi-Wan's as well. His father had taught him how to shield his presence masterfully so nobody, force sensitive or not, would pay him any mind. It was hard since he had to shield his former Jedi Master as well. It made a deep connection to his mind necessary, one that let him feel all the anger and hatred, the frustration and helplessness. It was almost indiscernible where his emotions ended and Anakin's own began.

"We should help him", Obi-Wan growled. His form was hidden under an enormous brown cloak, the mask laying in the shadows of a big hood. They were standing at the edge of a crowd, facing the stage on which Mace Windu was being dragged forward.

"We can't help him", Anakin said darkly. "We'd loose the moment of surprise and we'd have to fight both Vader and a small army of droids." He glared up at the figure standing on the balcony.

"Together with Master Mace we could-"

"No", Anakin cut him off. "Search your feelings, Master. My father has taken away his force powers. He would be of no help to us."

Obi-Wan turned his masked face to him slowly. "He can _do _that?"

Anakin nodded. "It's how he managed to imprison Sidious. It's temporally but lasts long enough that he won't be able to help us." He eyed the broken form of the Jedi Master with pity, taking note of the stumps where his arms used to be. "Especially not like that."

Obi-Wan didn't insist. When they had heard on the news that Yoda and a small group of Masters had tried to assassinate the Emperor and been executed for it, it had been a shock. It wasn't that they were overly sad about their demise. Obi-Wan still struggled with the maelstrom of hatred and anger within him that allowed no positive emotion to anyone. It took him a great deal of effort to endure Anakin's presence without lashing out even though they had been as close as brothers for a time. He latched quite desperately onto that bond but there were moments when not even that mattered. Certainly he had no capability to care for someone who'd been little more then a colleague to him.

Anakin on the other hand never really liked Mace Windu, the Master having been one of the most insistent that he shouldn't have been admitted to the order, that she should be restrained, punished or hold back. It was similar with the other Masters. That's why there had been no sadness but simply shock that the people they had always thought the strongest in the force, the council members of the Jedi order would be defeated by Darth Vader. It made it all the more obvious what had happened to the order and that it was all but destroyed.

So they did nothing as Vader gave the command to the firing squad and a moment later Mace Windu crumbled to the ground, dead. Anakin turned away.

"Let's go."

The execution had only been announced in the morning. When Anakin and Obi-Wan had heard about the death of the Masters, they had decided it was time to travel to Coruscant and end it all. If they had come just a bit earlier they might've been able to think up a rescue plan but as it was it was too late. There was the lingering question what chance they had against Darth Vader with their teamwork all but nonexistent during to their clashing presences, with so many issues to be worked out between them that there was little trust. If five Jedi Master hadn't been able to defeat him then how could they hope to do it?

Anakin's force sensitivity had returned fully at last. He had been trained by his father, he knew how he fought. Sometimes he had been able to defeat him in their sparring matches. Not often, mind you, but now he had Obi-Wan to back him up. He could only hope that it would be enough. It _had _to be enough, Vader was his father, his responsibility and he owned it to the galaxy to stop him.

The two force users got out of the crowd and hid themselves until the activity in the area died down. In the evening they infiltrated the skyscraper Vader had chosen as his current seat of power. They disabled one of the elevators and climbed up the shaft to avoid detection.

They need not have bothered. Getting out on the level Vader's dark presence was strongest on, the duo met no resistance. There were no droids patrolling the corridors, no clones standing guard. The entire floor was utterly deserted.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Obi-Wan muttered.

"You tell me about it", Anakin returned. He couldn't say that he was surprised. Evidently his father knew he was here or was at least expecting him. The whole war had never been about the Sith or the Jedi, never been about the Republic or... or the Empire. It had always been about Vader and his family and though there was a lot of animosity between father and son these times, Anakin knew that the Sith respected him. He would not lure him into trap, insulting him by sending droids, clones or other canon fodder at him. No, his father would meet him head on.

Thus Anakin didn't hesitate as he made his way to some grand double doors at the end of the last corridor. Secrecy was no longer necessary, the lack of guards proved his father knew he was here. His suspicions were confirmed as the doors swung open at a wave of his hand. The lights flickered on suddenly, revealing a vast room that was completely empty except for one lone throne like chair at the very end. On this chair Darth Vader sat, regarding the duo casually over the tips of his fingers folded under his chin.

Anakin could feel the hatred and fear suddenly spike in Obi-Wan so he hold up a hand, stopping him from rushing forward.

"Anakin Skywalker", the voice of the Sith Lord echoed through the vast room, "so you have come at last. Have you returned to take your rightful place at my side?"

"I don't belong at your side", Anakin whispered, the words only heard by senses reinforced by the force. "I never did."

Vader sneered. "You do not _belong _anywhere. _Belonging _would imply there to be a being higher then you, determining how you have to live your life. But you are a _Skywalker. _You make your own fate, you write your own story. I am _offering _you to rule by my side. The choice is entirely up to you. Do not excuse your weakness and fear of power with something as ridiculous as _fate."_

"I _wanted _to be together with you!", Anakin cried out, taking a few steps forward. "I wanted to make a difference, to build up something with you! But not an _Empire, _I never wanted to _rule _over anybody! The Republic might've been weak and ineffective. And yes, maybe we need someone stronger and more determined to lead everyone. But that someone is not me and it certainly is not you either!"

"Then who is?". Vader challenged. "I can tell you exactly how the Empire would look with, say, Darth Sidious at its top. There would be order, there would be ultimate control but there would also be crime and slavery on the less useful worlds. There would be bloody rebellions and entire planets destroyed to spread fear and force submission. Any of your beloved Jedi or senators however, if put in the same position, would only insist on sharing the power, making the entire point moot. I have a vision of how this galaxy should look like and I will see it come to fruition."

"And what about your family?", Anakin tried, desperation gripping his heart. "Neither Padme nor me will stand for this. You have forced mother to take up a role she never wanted. You thought you'd do her a favor but have you ever asked her what she wants? You think you know what's best for everyone but what you're really doing is take away every choice and free will we have!"

"Oh silly boy, if only you knew. Without me, your wife would be dead. You would have to suffer unimaginable pain at the hands of the Jedi, the Jedi I protected you from. Your children would grow up apart from you, being raised by your enemies to hate you, be shaped into weapons to _destroy _you. You have no idea how I have done for you."

"Enough of this!", Obi-Wan called out, igniting his red lightsaber with a _snap-hiss. _

"You will resign from your position, _Vader, _you will reinstate the Republic and leave this galaxy. You will be exiled to the unknown regions or else I _swear _I will make you regret you ever let me live!"

Vader stood abruptly, all pretense of calmness gone.

"How _dare _you", he spat, fury and hatred spiking and making Anakin wince as he was hit with an echo of the emotions through their bond. "You sniveling, pathetic _worm! _Have I not taught you to respect your betters? Look how you have fallen, becoming the exact thing you swore to destroy. You dare to challenge me!?"

Any hope of reaching a peaceful conclusion was shattered when Vader raised his hand, lifting up the Jedi Master with the force.

"I have killed Master Yoda. Him and his little merry band of assassins. I survived no less then five Jedi Masters more powerful then you teaming up against me, do you really think you have any chance to defeat me?!"

"Obi-Wan, no!", Anakin cried out. He tried stepping in front of his Master but it did absolutely nothing to help the Jedi. He made no noise as his trembling form hung in the air but through their connection Anakin felt his immense pain as Vader pressed on his breathing apparatus.

"Father, stop it!", he all but pleaded.

Vader merely narrowed his eyes, cold and yellow from the dark side.

"No", he said simply.

Something in him snapped and Anakin rushed forward with a furious cry. He had to disrupt Vader's concentration, had to stop him from hurting his Master.

Their lightsabers clashed, both pressing at the other with unrelenting force. Fury and fear was fueling Anakin's strength as he continued to attack but Vader's hold over Obi-Wan impossibly stayed strong.

The young man shouted out another warcry, using a powerful force push to disrupt his opponent's balance. At last Vader's concentration broke and Obi-Wan fell to the ground limply. Anakin could still feel his waning life at the edge of his conscience but the Jedi wasn't moving.

Now driven by desperation, knowing his Master would die if he lost the duel, he directed strong waves of power at Vader who deflected them with some effort.

"Yes, Anakin", Vader practically purred, regarding his son with a predatory look. "You have become powerful. You are ready."

"Your madness will end here, father! I won't allow you to hurt Obi-Wan or anyone else anymore."

"We will see about that", he answered.

Fast as lighting his saber came down, a bright red arc that threatened to take off Anakins head. The Jedi barely had time to raise his own blade but had to jump back anyway at the unexpected strength behind the blow. Vader felt his hesitance, his fear and conflict and it made him angry.

"You are so full of dark feelings!", he called out, "but you don't use them! The darkness will come to you either way, you have to accept it in order to stay true to yourself."

Anakin attacked again but Vader blocked his strike with barely any effort. A powerful kick sent him tumbling to the ground but the Jedi was back on his feet in a moment.

"You will never defeat me if you don't reach for this power", he lectured.

"The dark side is the fast and easy way to power", Anakin muttered. "But it's all an illusion!"

"Maybe so", Vader admitted. "Maybe you could become just as powerful or even more so then me if you trained a couple of more decades. But think about it, Anakin. Do you have that time?"

Darth Vader reached for the force, calling it to him and used the pressure to bring his younger self to his knees.

Anakin cried out in pain as he was forced to bow. His fear and desperation was surrounding him like a thick mist. For a couple of seconds he trembled, just kneeling there. And then... then he reached out.

Vader could feel it like a tug at his heart. The darkness surrounding him vibrated as it was suddenly pulled into a different direction. Anakin took a deep breath and he calmed down, his desperation and anger flowing into the dark side, feeding it, but not his fear. It remained with him doubling in intensity as the dark side began to cling to him.

When the Jedi stood again his eyes were a piercing yellow.

"Yes", Vader whispered, "just like that. Come at me!"

And he came. His strikes were three times as powerful as before and he didn't tire at all, he held against it as Vader tried to push him away. He was still afraid, outright terrified, for some reason refusing to let go of that feeling. Vader didn't understand it. He didn't remember ever being that afraid of death.

The Sith Lord winced, his arms trembling as he blocked a particular strong blow. The blade didn't touch him but still there was suddenly a dark patch growing on his robes. Anakin moved back for a moment, irritated. Then his eyes lit up in realization. Vader was panting heavily even though the duel hadn't lasted that long. It was obvious now that he was injured.

Anger was added to the mix of emotions swirling inside of Anakin as he was reminded of the fight his father had received that wound in most likely. Because of him the Jedi Masters were dead.

The young man attacked with new fervor, intend on not letting their sacrifice be in vain, of using the advantage they had given him. This time it was Vader who was being pushed back, who had trouble breathing as his sons presence grew stronger and stronger. He engaged him with his lightsaber again but he was slowly loosing the upper hand. There was no furniture in the room to use, not even a window to shatter, nothing he could use to flaunt his superior presence in the force. The environment he had chosen proved to be a serious disadvantage to Vader.

Suddenly a powerful strike of Anakin knocked Vader back and his lightsaber flew away, out of reach. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground, his wound opening again and seeping blood through his clothing. He was forced to remain on the ground looking up at his younger self.

"You have become so strong", he said bitter but still with a definite hint of pride that made Anakin gag.

"You are sick, father! Your madness isn't leading anywhere!"

"Oh, but it does." He laughed quietly. "It leads straight to you."

"I will never become like you!"  
"Wrong again, my son. You and me, we are already the same."

"No!", Anakin cried out and jumped forward. The blade of his blue lightsaber stopped just an inch from Vader throat.

The Sith Lord looked up at him calmly. The moment stretched.

"What are you waiting for?" He tilted his head curiously at the fear he still felt rolling off him. "The Republic has fallen. The clones are mine to command. The Jedi are leaderless and in hiding. You have no army. You can't just _arrest _or _exile _me_. I am the Emperor. _You have to strike me down. It's your only chance to save your beloved democracy."

The blade trembled, coming dangerously close to his throat.

"Do it. Strike me down, what are you waiting for, coward!?"

Fear and anger and love and pain were battling within Anakin. He knew this was it, the moment of his choice. He was the only one who could make the decision on who he wanted to be. He could spare his father, potentially dooming the galaxy to decades of tyranny at his hand... or he could strike down his own father, running the risk of falling to the dark side himself. Nobody could force him to do one thing or the other, nobody could tell him which one was the right choice, the decision was entirely his. The fate of the galaxy lay in his hands. And it terrified him.

All his fear and anger and desperation were released in one moment as Anakin raised his lightsaber with a shout and the blue blade whirling around in a wide arc...

XxX

AN: Now we're here, at the crossroad. I have finished both the dark and the light ending.

If you liked the story - I'm happy you stayed with me so long and especially grateful to those that took the time to review. You kept my mood up.

For those of you that didn't like it - I'm not going to comment. I merely wonder that there even are such people who take the time to complain about not spelling but pairings/character development when it's plain to see the story is almost finished and I'm not likely to go back and change anything. *shrug*

Btw, I hope you're aware that I can't fulfill everyone's wishes. Especialy when one wishes for a cliche fairy tale ending and one begs me not to let it end in a lame everyone-is-happy ending. The idea in the beginning - of Vader going back in time - was rather random anyway but with a good writing style and enough enthusiasm I think you can make almost any idea fun writing and worth reading. For me, that has been proven my the way this fanfic strayed waaaay of what itw as originally intended to be, simply because the characters started acting on their own in my mind. It's what makes a story alive. If you had only half as much fun reading as I had writing this story, then you'l happily push the review button and let me know^^

enthusiasm


	63. Light

**LIGHT ENDING**

All his fear and anger and desperation were released in one moment as Anakin raised his lightsaber with a shout, the blue blade whirling around in a wide arc – and then suddenly there was a loud 'clank' as the weapon hit the ground. Anakin had thrown it wide away from him.

"I... I can't!" The desperation returned tenfold as the former Jedi stepped back and pushed against the darkness residing in him.

Incredulously Vader looked up only to see that Anakin's eyes were blue once again, tears running down his face.

"What?!", he let out, barely holding back an angry growl. "Of course you can!"

"No, I won't! You... You can't make me!"

For a moment Vader was convinced he had misheard.

"Why the hell not?"

His plan had been perfect! Anakin would kill him, bring back the light and fulfill that awful prophecy. He would be the hero and have so much influence in what little remained of the Jedi order that he would be able to rebuild it to his own liking without the need to hide his relationship with Padme any longer. It was the perfect ending. Vader would gladly sacrifice himself for this future. He had reached every goal he had set himself in this life anyway, it was now his time to go.

"I can't... I can't kill you. You're my father. I won't fight you any longer!", Anakin all but sobbed.

Vader stared at him incomprehensibly. He had a suddenly memory flash of his son Luke, saying the exact same thing to him almost seventeen years ago.

It was... hilarious.

There was something rising in his chest. A smile formed on Vader's lips, broadening into a grin and suddenly it broke out of him, a high pitched, mad laughter.

Anakin looked at him stunned, humiliation mixing with his fear that he only now realized wasn't for his own life but for the deed he had to perform. Still the desperation was driven away by determination and Anakin straightened his back, unwilling to give in.

"Oh, _Skywalker"_, Vader managed to get out. He hadn't had such a good laugh since... well, since he had been a _Skywalker _himself. "You're still such a child. I can't believe you still haven't figured it out."

"Figured what out?", Anakin asked as he slowly stepped back, absentmindedly calling for his lightsaber which immediately came flying into his awaiting hand.

"Anakin", he said, still fighting a chuckle because this was like Bespin and at the same time, it wasn't.

"I'm not your father."

Anakin stared at him with the same incredulous shock as Luke had for the first few moments before the truth had sunken in.

"What?"

"I never ever touched Shmi", Vader elaborated. "You don't have a father, Anakin, you were quite literally spawned by midi-chlorians. I knew how powerful you would become, I knew what an important role you would play. I thought I could make use of you."

"That's... That's not true... you're lying! Mother-"

"Your mother played along because it was a convenient cover story to explain my presence. She does love me, just like she loves you but not in a romantic way."

"But we look so much alike! The force – all of my talents, piloting, repairing, fighting, we even have the same favorite dishes, how could all of that be a coincidence?"

"Oh, it isn't. You are right that we are very much alike. A little bit _too_ much, haven't you ever wondered? That's because we are the same! You are me and I am you. Our DNA is a perfect match, I am merely a few years older then you."

"No", Anakin muttered, stepping back from him in horror. "It can't be, I..… I am... a clone?!"

Vader felt like banging his head against the next wall. Hard. How could any version of himself be so stupid?

"No, you incredible idiot! Time travel! I'm your future self, you fool!"

"That... cant be", Anakin answered. "Time travel is impossible and just in case someone invents it, there are laws forbidding it."

"Everything is possible with the force and _stars, _I'm the goddamn Emperor, I _make _the law."

"But, I would never do the things you did!"

"I'm from an alternate timeline", Vader said, rolling his eyes. "In my version, I fell for Palpatine's trap and wiped out the Jedi myself. I still failed to save Padme so there wasn't much to do besides helping Sidious to build up his Empire."

Anakin's eyes widened. He remembered how his father had told him he'd once lost the love of his life long before meeting Shmi, that he'd killed her himself when the dark side took him over. He remembered the stories of the war his father had told him as a child when there had been peace in the Republic for a long time. Then there were all those instances where Vader seemed to just be one step ahead of everybody. Everyone had thought he was simply that good in using the force and deciphering the future but what if he actually _knew..._

"Search your feelings, Anakin", Vader mocked. "You know it to be true."

"But... You knew all along what Sidious was planning. You knew of Order 66 and yet you let it happen!"

"I _did _change the programming so the order could only be given by me. However since we are the same, Sidious was able to use you to execute it instead, which was admittedly something I had not foreseen. I never intended to wipe out the Jedi but it was a possibility that I wanted to remain open for me just in case the Empire was founded after all."

"_You _found founded the Empire!"

"It was necessary in the current political climate. I have declared you my heir, had you killed me you would've been in the perfect position to shape the Empire into a perfect world together with your wife. Or you could just destroy what I've built, depict me as a demon and make the free people appreciate the democracy anew. Since all the senators are dead or in hiding, you would've been able to replace them with non corrupt ones and thus make this world a better place. Alas", he said and slowly got to his feet again, calling his lightsaber to him. "I see that is not going to happen anymore."

Anakin shook his head, still disbelieving. "How can you possibly be me? Obi-Wan..."

"Ah yes, Kenobi", Vader said, nodding. "The thrice damn traitor. He cost be me everything I had the last time around. I was your age when I left the Jedi order. They had tried to assassinate the Chancellor and I went to protect him. The Jedi were rebelling and I chose to side with Sidious and I killed all the Jedi I found in the temple, men, women and children. It was necessary in order to let the dark side grow in me. I executed the leaders of the Separatists to end the war. After that I was powerful enough in the dark side so that together with Sidious I would've been able to save Padme. Before I could attempt this though, Kenobi confronted me. He mutilated me, left me in a poisonous environment, burning in a pit of lava. He didn't even have the _decency_ to finish me off. I was forced to live in that damned life support suit for the rest of my life. Because of this I was unable to save my wife. She died and Kenobi stole my children, leaving me in the belief they had died. He separated the twins, forced Luke to grow up on Tattooine which always remained a dangerous planet ruled by criminals and plagued by sand people – who also killed our mother, by the way. He raised the boy to think I, Darth Vader, had killed his noble Jedi father. He pitted the boy against me, teaching him he had to kill me without even telling him the truth about his origin. My daughter too was raised to be an enemy of the Empire. I _tortured _her never knowing who she was. If it weren't for Kenobi I would've overthrown the Emperor within a week and my children would've been royalty. Instead they were raised to hate me and it is all his fault. Now tell me, knowing all this, can't you understand why I had to bring some galactic justice down on him?"

Anakin could see it. By the force, he _could _see it. Anakin could forgive his Master a lot. He could forgive that he turned dark, that he tried to kill him, kill innocents, even kill his father. But he knew he could never forgive it if he took away his wife or children from him.

"I... We are... We are really... the same", he whispered, shocked and horrified.

"That's right, we are the same. But then again... We are not. You have gone a way much different from mine. You have never gone through the same time of loosing your loved ones. You have seen war but you haven't _suffered. _You know nothing of true pain and this means you know nothing of the dark side. That has clearly been proven by your inability to fight me."

Vader was stepping forward, still holding his throbbing wound with one hand. Anakin stepped back the same distance warily.

"What does that mean?", he wanted to know. "What is going to happen now?"

"I have no idea", Vader shrugged. "I'm not Sidious, I haven't planned that far ahead. But I have an Empire to run and you, my heir, have a Jedi order to return to."

Anakin's expression turned dark. "The Jedi will not accept my return."

"They won't have much of a choice. There's nobody left to lead them. The last council members that survived Order 66 were executed by me. There are only a couple of knights left guarding the younglings and Padawans. I will sent send you as my official representative to bring them back to the temple. I'm sure Ahsoka and Qui-Gon will be delighted to help you out rebuilding the order to your own liking. You can expel everyone who protests. For those under your protection, I promise no harm will come to them."

"You will allow the Jedi to continue to exist?", Anakin asked skeptically.

"To a certain extent, yes. They will answer only to you and you will answer to me. Since their number is greatly diminished, I do believe there's enough space in the temple to house my own order as well. The acolytes will join you. You can get Ahsoka to brief you, there can be general classes until the younglings reach the Padawan rank, then they will be assigned to a Master to learn either about the light or the dark side of the force. That is the essence of the New Order, that Jedi and Sith live together _peacefully_. Some might even grow to learn to control both sides. During my last time I brought balance to the force by destroying Jedi and Sith alike. This time I intend to do it by making them both equally strong."

"It will never work, they're too different!"

"It works between us, doesn't it?", Vader challenged. "Either you do as I say or I will command my apprentices to wipe out what's left of your precious order. You have the choice."

Anakin looked away, biting his lips. "What about Obi-Wan?", he asked at last. "He is under my protection too."

Vader visibly struggled with himself.

"He hasn't done any of the things you talked about! He's a completely different person now", his younger self argued.

"He will never be free of the dark side", Vader said. "It is rooted too deeply in his soul. I would have to teach him how to control it... I very much doubt he would manage not to provoke me to the point that I had to kill him but if he does survive the training... he may live. Under one condition."

Anakin struggled with the words, he didn't like that his Master was to become a Sith but he also remembered his father's early lessons about the difference of controlling the dark side and letting the dark side control him. Maul and Feral were a lot more civil and in control then Obi-Wan right now.

"What is the condition?", he wanted to know.

Vader scowled darkly. "Under no circumstances is he to bleach my armor white!"

XxX

Darth Vader remained Emperor of the galaxy. He replaced almost the entire senate. Quite a number of times the newly elected senators were promptly thrown out by him again. The Sith got in the habit of meeting with every new senator in person, invading his or her mind and seeing for himself if they got their position because of hard work and an actual desire to serve their people or if they got there through money, connections or stars forbid, sleeping their way up.

Vader held his promise in treating former Republic and Separatist worlds equally. He had no qualms taking his fleet and terrorizing those that made trouble and together with the Sith, there were few who could stand in his way. However, fact remained that while Vader very much enjoyed leading people to battle, he had little to no interest in politics. The senate actually gained back power under his rule, considering Palpatine had made excessive use of his emergency powers to make them practically redundant. The senators were now in charge of making the laws once again. Every bill had to pass Vader's examination. Sometimes he would make a law himself but they were rough drafts. In order to force the senate to decide quickly, he usually included some aspect or another in the bills that made them unacceptable for certain democratic representatives. If they did not succeed in finding some common ground, the bill would pass in its original state after a certain time. It was not easy, including points that would piss off representatives from numerous oppositions so they would be forced to work together and find a compromise but Vader soon assembled a team of aides and advisers that he trusted (and frequently brainwashed) to help him with it.

Padme Amidala - now Padme Skywalker - did not return to office. She remained on Corusscant as an adviser and Anakin moved back into the Jedi temple. The base of the Sith academy was relocated there as well. Instead of a council, the new institution had three leaders - Maul as representative of the dark side, Qui-Gon as representative of the light side and Anakin as a representative and connection to the Empire. Though it was a formality with how few force users remained, Anakin now held the title of Master. Their trinity ensured that there would never be any indecisiveness, no arguing between two clashing sides that wasted time better to be used for action.

Ahsoka and Qui-Gon went to approach the remaining Jedi, spreading the word about the new order and recruiting several knights and Padawans. Several others though cursed them, called them traitors and refused to work together with the Sith.

One week later under Vader's orders the new senator for that world was being elected. Feral came with a small fleet, declaring that the younglings and Padawans who were underage and without a Master were to be brought to the temple as the remaining Jedi were too few and not fit to take care of them all. Without the support of the locals and fearing annihilation by the hands of the Sith and his fleet, the Jedi surrendered. Feral took the children with him but left the rest of the Jedi. Over the next decade, those children would slowly get used to the New Order, they would find friends amongst the acolytes and realize that maybe they weren't so different after all.

Under their combined rule, the New Order thrived and grew. They were taking the role the Jedi originally was supposed to have: to help the government to settle disputes on various planets peacefully. The ability to see the future and sense danger (something in which Qui-Gon due to being partly one with the force especially excelled in) enabled them to know exactly when it was appropriate to send a Jedi to clear up a misunderstanding, calm some worries or find some compromise and when it was more efficient to send a Sith who would utilize threats, aggressive negotiations, assassination or make heavy use of mental attacks and interrogation during an investigation. Everyone was glad and relieved when the Jedi came as they knew things would get better for them. Those that had committed some crime or were taking part in a conspiracy though feared the arrival of the Sith who would ruthlessly crush their plans and if they were feeling sadistic, their windpipes as well.

Luke and Leia Skywalker grew up together. They lived together with their mother in her apartment on Corusscant. Anakin came home to them as often as he could, through his work demanded he spend a night at the temple often as well. Sometimes Padme would take the children with her to work to the senate. It was something Vader insisted on when he was on the planet and he was thoroughly enjoying the time he got to spend with his children. At first Padme hadn't wanted to let him anywhere near them. But between Anakin's resignation and Vader's offer to take her into his team of advisers that prepared the first drafts of the bills so she could personally see to that the democracy didn't die, she had eventually relented under the condition that he was never to use the force around them.

The only one that Anakin told about his peculiar relationship with his 'father' was Obi-Wan. The former Jedi, now officially Sith, had been less then thrilled in hearing the deal Anakin had made to save him. Telling him had really been the only choice. Anakin was the last thread that held Obi-Wan in the light and he wanted with all his mind to keep it. Learning that he would once, under different circumstances, torture his brother like that, it opened his eyes to what he had become and what he really, really didn't want to be.

The first lesson Vader had to re-teach Kenobi was patience. He send sent him to psychological therapy for a full year. The cyborg was sent to teach younglings in neutral subjects such as math and languages so as to not give him an incentive to throw any more tantrums. But Vader turned out to be right, even after all this time the dark side continued to cling to him. Thus Vader began to take him with him on his travels. Some where of diplomatic nature, some were violent and while they rarely fought together, Vader invested much time in leading him through mediation and showing him how to feed only certain emotions to the dark side and prevent it from controlling you. It was during this time that he realized he was rooted in the dark himself farther than he had ever intended. His inner balance was disturbed but over years of mediation, working with his son and playing with his children, he relearned the lessons he was giving the Jedi.

Five years later Luke and Leia entered the Force Academy. They proved to have a great talent but still had a long way to go. The galaxy was at peace. The Jedi who had not joined the New Order were keeping quiet. The Empire was very efficient in keeping the worlds under control. Economy thrived, many poor planets were being rebuilt and there was a presence large enough in the Outer Rim to ensure there was noticeably less crime and smuggling and no slavery at all anymore. The Empire still had its enemies but they were never so strong or so many to pose a real threat.

Darth Vader was a respected man and for many, even a beloved ruler. That was why it came as a surprise to many when after only five years, the Sith Lord retired. Rumors said he offered his son to take over after him but Anakin refused. Instead of having a new Emperor elected, Vader chose to promote his team of advisers, making it into an official institution. For the future, the governmental head of the New Order was being placed in charge of appointing the members of that team with the limitation that they had to belong to different parties.

Seeing as he had so much work to do and also not wanting to pick one twin over the other, Anakin trained neither of his children. Leia was chosen by Ahsoka to be her Padawan and Luke, surprisingly, was taken in by Feral. The boy learned his fair share of techniques reserved for the dark side but whenever there was time, he would also often take private lessons from Qui-Gon or his father, learning more about the light. Combined with Feral's more practical streak, he quickly grew proficient with the force, the light saber, various other weapons and of course he was growing to be an expert pilot. Vader was proud to note that when his training was complete, he would be as powerful as he and Anakin combined.

After retiring, Vader returned to the temple. The last couple of years had been exhausting and he had no qualms about leaving Maul in charge of the order. He actually enjoyed teaching for a time and eventually took on an apprentice himself, a young boy named Galen. It was during that time that he stumbled over Bells again, who had expertly forged and hacked her way into being admitted as a technician supervising the communication system of the temple. As had been commanded by him, she had gone to a public school. Though Vader had continued to pay for her education, he had rarely ever checked up on her. Truth to be told, her admiration for him made him a bit uncomfortable as he felt he didn't deserve such love. The girl was quite desperate for his approval and had worked hard to only get top marks in everything. The fact that he rarely acknowledged her only made her work harder.

But over the last couple of years Vader had found peace for himself. When he saw that the girl, as soon as she was sixteen and allowed to live on her own, had chosen to search him out, he didn't have it in him to leave her on her own. He employed her as a co-pilot on his various travels with his apprentice around the world and over time he developed a bond to her that was rivaling the one to his apprentice in strength, which given that she wasn't force sensitive, did mean something.

Obi-Wan remained in the New Order but stayed away from active duty after Vader declared his training complete. He spent his time teaching the younger recruits or finding new ones on the more dangerous planets. He could never quite trust himself to take part in any bloody fighting but working with children helped him to heal and gave him the feeling he did something good.

Under Padme's and Anakin's guidance, the galaxy experienced a Golden Age. When Ahsoka was old and experienced enough, she took over Qui-Gon's position as it wouldn't do to have a dead man leading the order forever. Far in the future, Luke would succeed his father in the same manner. Maul had already taken a liking to Galen and began to train him to be his successor after Vader declared him ready to ascend to the assassin rank, the dark equivalent of the Jedi knight.

In old age, Vader moved to Naboo where he spent a lot of time mediating and connecting to the force. He was often visited by his family, by Padme, Anakin, Luke and Leia but also by Maul, Feral, Galen and of course Bells. He would see one of them at least once a week and never did he feel alone. When he finally did die, he was greeted by his old friend Qui-Gon.

"That was some adventure, wasn't it?", the old Jedi asked with a smile.

"The greatest one", Vader agreed, proud of what they had accomplished and happy that it had all turned out so well.

"Are you ready for the next one?"

Vader made a face. "I'm not being sent back in time again, am I?"

"No my friend. You are not going back in time – you are going back into your own world."

Vader stared at him. "What? You – you can't mean that. I already fulfilled the damn prophecy in that time. Granted, I did it by killing everyone but it's the same. I have done my duty!"

"Yes you did. And the then you went back and did it again, without even having to. There is balance once again in this world as well with Jedi and Sith living together peacefully for the first time in history. You have done well beyond any expectations, so well you can be trusted to do it again. While in your original world, there are no Jedi and no Sith anymore, there is still your son following the light side, recruiting others and there are still the Emperor's hands, following the darkness. Darth Sidious' reign has ended but the Empire is still in a state of chaos. You could help to rebuild it like you have done here."

Vader's expression grew stony. "No", he said resolutely. "I mean no disrespect – I very much enjoyed my second chance and I'm glad I was given it. But it was as exhausting as it was fulfilling. Without the guidance of the force, I have lost my way many times. I don't think I could do much good if I returned now. I have seen Luke and Leia grow up. Luke is far more powerful then I ever was; he mastered both the light and the dark side. And Leia, though more passionate and practical, still has much of her mother in her. Even without proper training, I know that if these two work together, they can do anything. They don't need my help. I have decided to leave the galaxy in the hands of my children the moment I attacked Sidious all those decades ago. It was the right decision and I still don't regret it. I will not go back."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I had suspected that you would say this. Still you deserved to make the decision on your own." The old Jedi averted his eyes, looking into the distance.

"I have watched over this generation for many decades. I feel tired myself."

"Then let's find out what the force has to offer us together."

Qui-Gon smiled and for a moment their minds brushed against each other, sharing the pride and satisfaction about seeing this world grow.

"It is time for us to move on."

XxX

AN: And that's it! The happiest ending I could come up with for all characters. Thing is, we are talking about Sith. There has been war. Relationships have been torn. It's not immidiate flowers and butterflies. The way to peace and reconcilation if _hard _for all involved. But they made it in the end. Next week, you'll see what happens if they don't.


	64. Dark

**DARK ENDING**

All his fear and anger and desperation were released in one moment as Anakin raised his lightsaber with a shout, the blue blade whirling around in a wide arc – and rushed down onto the unmoving form of Darth Vader. The Sith gave no cry of pain, no sound of protest. His voice was forever silenced as the blade came down on him.

Anakin stood over the lifeless body of his father. His lightsaber had stabbed right through his heart, killing him far quicker then maybe he deserved. His eyes were staring at the ceiling now, empty. Just as empty as Anakin felt in that moment with nothing but dark power to fill the hole.

He had to do it, he tried to tell himself, it had been long since overdue. It was the only way...

Anakin looked back at the unconscious form of his Master. It was surreal. He was the last man standing in a vast empty space. There was no applause, no army rushing in that he had to fight his way through, nothing.

With a sigh Anakkin stepped forward and used the force to lift up the Jedi Master. He carried him all the way down through the building and still there was no security coming to arrest him. The young man felt as if he was in a trance as he entered his transport. They had already entered hyperspace when Obi-Wan finally woke up.

"What happened?", he wanted to know once he had realized where he was.

"The Emperor is dead", Anakin said tonelessly. "We're on our way back to Tattoine."

"Vader... is dead?" Obi-Wan sank back in his seat, his helmet meeting the wall with a metallic sound. "Good riddance."

XxX

Darth Vader found himself floating in a white landscape without ground and without horizon. He was surrounded by thick white mist. Realizing he was most certainly dead, Vader unconsciously searched for any blue force ghost to meet him. Instead he noticed distinct shapes forming in the mist. He could make out vague faces, some human, some not, some smiling, some crying, some twisted in anger, some peaceful and serene. They were the thousand faces of the Living Force, whispering all at once, an indiscernible buzzing in his ear.

The rush of the battle dying, Darth Vader calmed down and a small smile grazed his lips. He might be dead now but his family was alive. Padme and the children were safe as was his mother. Even his little Padawan Ahsoka had a promising future ahead of her. Sidious was dead and he had repaid Obi-Wan for his betrayal. He had reached every goal he had set himself in this life.

"Thank you", he said to the thousand faces. There was nothing else to say. This life had been a gift to him. The force did not give him any hint if it was happy or sad about what he'd done with it. It was his choice and the force accepted it.

Slowly Vader felt himself tire and his eyes closed. He felt his own mind dissipate. This time there would be nothing left of his identity in the netherworld. His spirit joined the force and his face became one of many in the swirling mist.

XxX

Anakin and Obi-Wan barely talked on their way back. Anakin couldn't help but think how easy it had been. His father had _wanted _him to kill him. That made him furious; how was he to prove that he had overcome the man, how could he prove his strength like this? He felt like having stepped into one last trap, played his role to end without ever glimpsing behind the curtain. He had won the match when his real enemy had been the game master.

Back on Tattooine Padme was relieved to have him back but Anakin didn't react to her hug. He felt cold, so cold even her warmth couldn't reach him. When he told them what happened she tried to cheer him up, not quite finding the right words. It was Shmi though who bore the strongest reaction.

"Oh Anakin", she said with such a look of desperation and sadness, "please tell me I have misheard. It cannot be true! You said you wanted to bring him back to the light, how could you do something like that?"

"He..." Anakin's mouth was dry. "He tried to kill Obi-Wan. I... I had to do it." But that was not true. He didn't have to, he'd had the choice.

"He had to be stopped!", the young man called out, angry at his own thoughts. "He would've enslaved the whole galaxy, he was mad with power!"

"But to _kill _him! Anakin, oh Ani you have to idea what you've done!"

"I did the right thing!", he screamed, shaking off Padme when she tried to calm him. "He was a monster!"

Shmi gave a sob. "You don't know what you're talking about, Ani. I loved him just like I love you - how could you do this to me, to you?"

"I did it because I hate him!", Anakin roared. "He always tried to manipulate me. He turned Qui-Gon, he hurt Obi-Wan and he threatened to take my children from me. Everything bad I've ever done, I've done it because of him. Now I am finally free from his influence!"

Shmi couldn't answer anymore, she had sunken on a chair, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed and cried. Her grief only made Anakin even more angry. Dark power was curling around him, begging to lash out at the woman. It was only Padme's calming voice speaking to him that held him back. His wife lead him away. Obi-Wan went to see a medic while the couple retired to their room.

"I can't believe she's crying for that bastard!", Anakin cursed when they were alone. "He was sick, he was... he was crazy, no better then Sidious!"

"Still she loved him", Padme said very quietly. Anakin turned towards her and the woman flinched back when she saw the yellow in his eyes. Suddenly he was upon her, his intense glare piecing her as he held her with a strong grip. His lips crushed onto her mouth and she gasped at the rough treatment, the fierce passion.

"I've done it to protect you", he growled against her neck, planting kissed across her throat. Her husband had always been a bit possessive but this was too much. "To protect everyone."

His hands wandered under her dress and Padme let out a whimper when he squeezed just a bit to hard.

"Anakin... Anakin, please stop." She struggled in his grip until he let go of her with a growl.

"What now!? Are you going to judge me as well? You were the one who said you never wanted to let him anywhere near our family!"

"Yes but - Anakin, please, you're not yourself! Just calm down, you don't look well."

"I am fine, _thank you"_, he spat out.

"Ani..."

But he swatted away the hand that reached out for him.

"Maybe you should stay away from me for a while if you find me that disgusting", he sneered and abruptly left the room.

Not even once had he asked to see his children.

XxX

They stayed on Tattooine for two more days. Ahsoka had been called away before Anakin and Obi-Wan had returned and the tension was thick between the two force users and the women. Shmi was quite obviously grieving. Padme was refusing to let Anakin see the twins when his eyes had that disturbing color, thought that didn't make much of a difference as her husband didn't seem all that interested in seeing them anyway. Instead he spent a lot of time with his former Master, the only one who wholeheartedly supported him in his decision to end Darth Vader. They had a couple of sparring matches to get back in shape or vent their anger.

On the third day though their routine was interrupted by a large group of droids marching up to the manor, lead by General Tarkin who Anakin knew from the Clone Wars. They were quite loudly announcing themselves, demanding to see Anakin Skywalker.

"Dammit, how did they find us?", Anakin asked, peering through a window. He had quite a good idea what these people wanted here.

"Ani, I... I'm sorry", Shmi said, walking up behind him. "I called them. I... It can't go on like that!"

"What... Mother you... you betrayed me!?", Anakin growled. In his anger his hand wandered to the hilt of his lightsaber immediately.

"Ani, please! You have no idea what you've done to the galaxy. I had to do it, I-"

But Anakin had already drawn his lightsaber, the blade igniting just as the door was forcefully opened. The general entered and Anakin was ready to jump and behead him with one strike when unexpectedly the man gave a light bow to him.

"Master Skywalker, Sir, it is good to see you in good health. I am here on behalf of the Emperor to bring you back to Corusscant."

"The Emperor is dead!", Anakin snapped irritably. "I don't think he can command anything anymore!"

"That's right", Tarkin said, his gaze carefully passing over Shmi. "However, your honorable mother has presented to us the Last Will and Testament of your father. He has named you his heir and as per the law of the Galactic Empire, this means you are to take his place on the throne."

"I... what?"

Anakin felt stumped, he had never expected _that. _

"Anakin", Shmi said, "there is nobody left to bring peace and order back to the galaxy. All the senators and council members are either dead or in hiding. Your father may have lost himself during the last few years but he had good plans for this galaxy. You are the only one who can fulfill his vision."

Slowly Padme stepped forward as well. "Your mother is right, Anakin. The war has burned out the people. The core worlds are facing financial ruin. The galaxy needs someone to settle the endless disputes and bring back stability. With no one to lead them, the Separatist worlds will fall to the mercy of the capitalists, all fighting each other over territory and money. And the Outer Rim - Tattooine - without the continued support of the rest of the galaxy, everything good that has been build up here will crumble again. Without anyone to protect them, criminal gangs will spring up everywhere, waring each other over who gets to be the next Hutt."

"You are the only one seen as strong enough thorough the galaxy to take the Emperor's place", Tarkin cut in, looking quite sour that he had to admit it.

Anakin didn't want to have anything to do with that title. But this position would give him all the power he needed to right the wrongs of his father, to make the galaxy the perfect place that he had always wished for for his family.

"Alright", he said at last, "I will go with you."

XxX

Thus Anakin Skywalker became the new Emperor. Padme and the children moved with him to Corusscant to help settle the state of near riot the planet was in. His wife was very adamant in that he would use his power only to bring back stability and then release it. But the more time passed the more problems arose and though a new senate had been elected, he found it so much easier to just pass his bills himself instead of waiting for those stupid politicians to finish their debates.

Together the couple tried to get the poor Outer Rim planets the help they needed, which quickly caused the former Separatist leaders to speak up as the money was taken from their pockets. Never having liked those greedy bastards and having no real experience with economy issues, Anakin ordered their execution in a fit of anger. Padme wouldn't speak to him for days after that and when he refused to apologize, eventually she took the children and moved to Naboo to her family.

Anakin meant to give her the time she needed, instead focusing on the planets rising up in protest of the judgment. He sent out Obi-Wan with a small fleet to deal with them and the dark Jedi was all to eager to wipe out the 'Separatist scum'.

Things went downhill from there. Darth Maul had taken over the New Sith Order, essentially conquered Malastare and then launched an attack on the small planet Dagobah. At first Anakin had ignored what went on in that part of the galaxy until he was informed that the remains of the Jedi order had been hiding on Dagobah. Maul, Feral and a dozen of their best acolytes had killed every Master, Knight and Padawan they could find. The order had been heavily damaged from the loss of the council members and Master Yoda and though it was a long and hard battle, eventually the Sith won. The majority of the Jedi in hiding however had been the younglings that had been saved from the temple. They were assimilated into the Sith order, turned into recruits of their own.

Ahsoka was being sent as a representative to try and work out an alliance between the Sith and the Empire but with little to no success. The Zabraks refused to recognize Anakin as a leader, furious that he had dared to murder their Master. They even spread propaganda, depicting Anakin as a traitor and murderer. Eventually Anakin snapped and drove his former Padawan away, forbidding her from ever coming to Corusscant again as long as she was in cohorts with the Sith.

A month later Obi-Wan raided the base on Malastare with a fleet of Star Destroyers. The Sith had long since relocated but the Emperors new right hand had no problem venting his anger on the population of the dugs inhabiting the planet instead.

Anakin rarely ever saw his family. When he did Padme was cold and reserved and never failed to ask how long he still planned on being Emperor.

Years passed. Anakin missed Luke's first steps and Leia's first words. When he visited them he could feel their light shine so bright and it hurt his senses that were clouded from the dark side. He had never managed to get rid of it ever since that day.

Three years after the declaration of the Empire, Padme told him she wanted to divorce. Anakin was so furious he used the force to choke her while Luke and Leia were sitting in a corner and crying. He tried to apologize afterwards but Padme was afraid of him and she wanted him gone. He tried to appease her but when he woke up in the morning he learned that she had packed her things, took the children and left the planet.

Furious, Anakin organized a search for her but she remained hidden. There was only one place that could shield her in such a way he wouldn't be able to find her or the bright presences of her children. Thus Anakin was convinced she was hiding with the Sith and he doubled his efforts to find and wipe them out.

Over the next five years, Maul organized a full sized rebellion, an army with dark Jedi and Sith Acolytes as generals. Padme had indeed gone to the one person she trusted and felt would and could help her, which was Ahsoka. The Togruta had lost more and more of her light as she was forced to side with her cruel former Master-turned-Emperor or the Zabrak who had slaughtered the remaining Jedi to further the strength of his own order. In the end she had stayed with Maul. She did believe that what Anakin was doing to the galaxy was bad and it was her duty to fight with the rebellion but above all she was unable to fight her growing feelings for the young Sith Lord.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi became the symbol of Anakin's hatred, spreading out chaos and destruction against his enemies and hunting down the Sith.

The Empire grew but so did the rebellion. The New Sith Order was changing locations every few months and there were many planets who supported them and offered their help. Whenever Anakin had found their base, they would already be gone before his fleet could reach them. At the same time the order would use hit-and-run tactics to wear out the Empire. They would strike precisely at their most important facilities and bases. What Anakin didn't know was that there was a little girl who had visited the imperial academy on Corusscant, a girl that was such a bright mind, a little genius really that she was taken in with a special division of the Imperial army and work as a technician and spy. She was still very young and so her security clearance wasn't very high but she was often working on terminals that stored highly decoded secret information. It was ridiculously easy for Bells to overcome those securities and she send everything she found right to Darth Maul.

Anakin had long since forgotten about the peculiar little girl he'd met on the Star Destroyer and Bells made sure never to cross his path personally. She had no presence in the force and thus it was hard for Anakin to find her even if he had considered searching for the leak in his security on such a low level rank.

Bells of course hated Emperor Skywalker fiercely for killing her Master, that wonderful being she had felt an immediate connection to. She wanted him dead so badly and that was why she did everything to help Darth Maul and provided him with information.

There came a day when the Supreme Commander Kenobi conquered another planet formerly of Separatist allegiance and in one of the destroyed old bases they found the plans for a gigantic battle station. Kenobi brought the plans to the Emperor. Skywalker at first was unimpressed with the technological monster but it had happened to him so often that a planet would fight off his fleet, the population essentially sacrificing themselves in order to allow the Sith hiding amongst them to flee, he couldn't deny that it would be so much easier to wipe out his enemies if he could jump out of hyperspace with that battle station and just blast them all together.

Thus the construction of the Death Star began.

Luke and Leia Amidala grew up with their mother Padme. Their first few years were spend on the run, traveling with the rebels from one planet to the other. Padme didn't have the heart to tell her children her father wasn't with them because he was too busy running a tyranny. She told them that their father had been a Jedi but that they had not been able to be together because his order had forbidden it. She lied and told them she had left him without telling him she was pregnant so as to not ruin his career and now she didn't know where he was. It wasn't because their father didn't love them that he wasn't with them, he simply didn't know about them. As a result the twins very much wanted to go out and find their father one day and it frustrated them to no end that their mother wouldn't even tell them his name.

When the twins became ten years old, Maul approached Padme and insisted the twins be trained as Sith. They were more then old enough and they needed strong recruits. Padme refused. She had seen what the dark side had done to her husband and she didn't want her children to use the force at all. It almost caused a falling out between her and the rebels. In the end Ahsoka found a compromise. The twins entered the Sith Academy and where taught by her and Qui-Gon's ghost but were except from the Sith classes until they were at least eighteen, that was, legal adults. While Luke was doing fine, Leia with her passion showed a talent for the dark side and as all her friends grew stronger using it she was quickly frustrated with the limitation. She also began to resent her mother for refusing to tell her about her father and using the force she quickly realized that her mother was lying about not knowing where he was.

In a fit of youthful rebellion, Leia left the order. She tried to talk Luke into going with her but the boy had developed a deep connection to the light side and it whispered to him not to go.

Leia went on her search alone but just a few weeks later was captured by imperials. They found out she was an acolyte of the New Order and she was brought in front of the Supreme Commander Kenobi. He used the force to invade her mind, torturing her and found out about the location of the base as well as her origin. While the base once again was warned beforehand, Kenobi did bring Leia in front of the Emperor. Realizing that this was her father, Leia was quickly talked into taking her place as imperial princess and also Skywalker's student. Later when Kenobi's injuries eventually caught up to him and he fell in a battle with Darth Maul, she took his place as a leader of the imperial army. In order to hide her youth so she wouldn't be given trouble by older generals, Leia disguised her self with a helmet that had been expertly crafted by Skywalker to allow her night vision, a breathing mask against poison and other things.

In a show of galactic karma, ten years later a green eyed, young and attractive technician hacked into the Empire's most secret files and managed to secure the plans of the recently finished Death Star. She had taken great risks in doing so but what she didn't know was that it had been a trap set up for her. Leia was able to identify her as the spy and the young woman was forced to flee. She managed to get the plans to a nearby rebel outpost using a loyal little droid as messenger but she herself was unfortunately captured. The outpost just so happened to have Luke Amidala in charge, who immediately took a liking to the beautiful girl depicted in the holographic call for help. He quickly formed a plan to rescue her, not knowing that on the Death Star where she was being held, the Emperor's new right hand who was in fact his long lost sister, was awaiting him.

And the rest, they say, is history.

XxX

AN: And we are done! The light ending was planned from the beginning but then I thought hm, what if Vader died without Anakin ever finding out the truth about his origin? If he didn't want the Empire to fall immediately, he would have to take his 'father's' post but then he'd clash with Padme. I began to write and then I thought: oh the irony of having Kenobi in his suit take Vader's canon role, I couldn't pass that up. From there it went on until the galaxy became a mirror image of the canon story. In short, it became everything Vader had originally wanted to prevent. The Skywalker family would be ripped apart, fighting itself, Padme probably dying in a random stormtropper attack, his children fighting each other to the death... dark ending. Very dark. But oh so fitting! It shows that even if you're a morally schizophrenic Sith Lord, if you decide to chose dark instead of light, that means suffering. For everyone, including yourself.

(wow, I even smuggled a piece of wisdom in here in the end)

There will be no sequel (though I do realize that especially the dark ending invites one to write it. I won't but I put it up for adoption).

My next fanfiction is already at the start. Tidal Wave is going to feature Luke and Starkiller meeting long before New Hope. How is Vader going to handle two brats as diffrent as day and night?

At last, special thanks to Khalthar for his beta work and everyone who's been supporting me until now. You are great!


End file.
